My Hero Academia: The Great Quirk War arc
by AfterStories
Summary: This fanfiction story in my hero academia that takes place in their final semester while going to a field trip and later having a senior farewell dance with some deku x uraraka, todoroki x momo, kirishima x mina, kaminari x jirou, and others as well as bakugou getting a girl! if you have any problems with the story feel free to review it and tell me how to fix it. (Manga Spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

MY HERO ACADEMIA: The Great Quirk War Arc.

This is a fan made arc taking place in the final semester of U.A high school and how a quirkless man becomes one of the most terrifying villains to ever come across The Hero Association.

Will this be the end of quirks as we know it

Note: for the sake of the story I would like to say that if any new characters come out during the making of this arc i will try to put in or be mentioned if possible also for the sake of convenience the ua traitor at this point is Neito Monoma and has already been captured just to make it clear that he's nowhere in this story and he's replaced by a girl named Naya Manzo.

(Also I would like to Mention that this story is a work in progress and it has some grammar and spelling problems, keep that in mind when reading this and it will be fixed in the future, sorry for the inconvenience)

Chapter 1

It was a nice day at U.A high, as class 1A (who are now class 3A but calling them 1A for now until I finish the story) was chatting about the field trip. They were going on a tour at a company that makes hero weapons, gadgets and all sorts of things for costumes of already existing heroes and future heroes to help improve their quirks. In fact this company helps U.A by sending them money and supplies. Midoriya was the most excited as he has always wanted to visit such a place.

"Are you excited Deku?" said Uraraka as she gives him a big smile like she always does.

"Of course I am Uraraka" said Midoriya while he shakes in his chair "I've been waiting to see the birthplace of All Might's first original costume for my whole life!"

"Not just All Might's, but all of the heroes costumes as well" pointed out Iida. "In fact most of our own costumes were made from this company"

"That's right!" said Midoriya. "I can't wait!"

"Yeah whatever, out of all the cool hero places to go, we end up going to some stupid company" said Bakugou

Iida looks at Bakugou with an angry expression.

"Did you not hear what Midoriya and I just said?" shouted Iida.

"Yeah yeah I heard you, but I still don't care. I mean All Might's costume didn't help stop any villains, it was all him" said Bakugou.

"Aren't you being a little hypocrite about this? I mean your costume did come from there and it does helps your quirk" said Kirishima.

"Shut up!" shouted Bakugou.

The door slid open as Aizawa walked in. "Alright take your seats" he said, as everyone stops talking and heads back to their seats.

"As you may know we're having our last school field trip with every third year in the school, then you'll have your last training sessions. Afterwards you will have a final written exam, once that's done you'll have the farewell school dance. Then you'll have few more days of school and finally your graduation" Aizawa paused for a moment. "I know we still have some time before your graduation but I'm really going to miss all of you... I mean it"

Everyone was in shock that their time in U.A went by so fast and the fact it's almost over really makes some students sad, It's feels like they just started yesterday, yet they're soon going to become pro heroes.

"It's about goddamn time! I'm finally leaving this place and becoming a pro hero!" said Bakugou.

"Bakugou, that is not a nice thing to say after all Aizawa just said to us" said Iida trying to lecture him.

"Iida is right, watch your mouth Bakugou, or else I'll make you miss the field trip" shouted Aizawa.

"Good I don't want to go on this field trip anyway" said Bakugou with a smirk.

"Ok smart guy" said Aizawa with his creepy smile. "How about this, If you don't go to this field trip I'll expel you"

Bakugou looks pissed with defeat. "Fine I'll go"

"Alright then the bus leaves in 30 minutes" as Aizawa leaves the classroom.

25 minutes later all of the third years are outside waiting to get on the buses for the field trip when Uraraka finally caught up with class 1A.

"Sorry everyone" said Uraraka as she came back from using the restroom.

"Geez girl took you long enough, you almost missed the bus" said Mina

"Please forgive me." begged Uraraka. "There was a long line and I really had to go"

"It's ok, you are here now and that's what counts ribbit" said Tsuyu.

Then out of nowhere the (still) new girl Naya Manzo (even though it's been a year since the U.A traitor incident) comes over to meet everyone in 1A.

"Hi everyone" said Naya "are you guys excited to meet Yusuke Takishida"

"Who's that" said Mina looking confused.

"He's the CEO of justice corp" said Momo "he is the youngest man to ever become a CEO of a hero costume company"

"Wow really! How old was he when he became CEO?" Said Uraraka.

"I believe he was 17" said Momo

"WHAT REALLY?!" said Mina with a huge shocked look on her face.

"Yeah my family is friends with him" said Momo.

"Wow Momo I knew your family is rich but I didn't know they are friends with him" said Naya

"Yes but I have only heard of him from my father so this is my first time seeing him in person" said Momo.

"What brings you here Naya" said Uraraka "aren't you with class B?"

"Well actually" said Naya while blushing. "I was wondering where Kacchan was"

"You mean Bakugou. He is over there" Said Mina as she points at Bakugou, who is still in a pissed off mood (like usual).

"Thanks!" said Naya as she runs over to where Bakugou was.

"What does she see in him?" Said Tsuyu

"I wonder the same thing Sue" said Mina.

"She's always trying to get him to calm down and get as close to him as possible, poor girl" Said Momo.

As Naya gets closer to Bakugou, she can see that he's not in good mode, of course she has known that since the first time she met him.

flash back

One year ago, after Neito Monoma revealed himself as the traitor and having been beaten by Midoriya, class B was still devastated and felt guilty for having the traitor amongst them, that was until a new transfer student showed up.

"Hello everyone my name is Naya Manzo, and my quirk is "quake" it makes little earth quakes that last about 30 seconds when I touch the ground, I can even make objects and even people shake in place when I touch them, I'm so glad I'm here at UA!" Said the new girl as she's pumped up ready to study, however the class wasn't too excited and is still depressed after what everything had happened.

"I'm so sorry about this" said the home room teacher Sekijiro Kan. "But the class still hasn't gone over Neito"

"It's ok" said Naya "I'm sure I'll be a great friend and student to all of y-"

"That's enough" said Itsuka the class president. "You don't have to try anything, it won't work on us, so please stop trying to be the nice girl, ok..."

Naya look confused at the attitude of the student "b-but I um..."

Tetsutetsu Slams he's desk and gets up. "What she's trying to say is don't even try to play innocent damn it, for all we know you could be a another god damn traitor! So do us all a favor and shut the hell up and leave us alone!"

Naya was so scared she started to cry. "I'M SORRY!" she cried as she ran out of the class crying her eyes out.

"Wait Naya!" said the home room teacher, he turned back to the students with a pissed off face "You damn brats, look at what you've done!"

She ran out of the building and went to a hidden place, then she started to cry even more. While she was crying, a blonde haired boy accidentally bumped into her after coming back from the dorm.

"Hey watch it you bitc.." Bakugou started to say, until he realized that she's the new girl that everyone at school was talking about and that she was crying. Seeing that made him a little concerned (which is rare for Bakugou) "Hey stop crying, I didn't hurt you right?"

"No" said Naya as she wiped the tears from her face "but my classmates don't like me"

"Why did something happened, also stop crying your not a baby or that damn nerd!" Said Bakugou

Naya tried to stop crying and told him everything that happened, the started to become really angry.

"Those class B bastards!" Bakugou grabbed Naya's hand and walked back all the way to class B. When they got there he violently threw open the door.

"Apologize!" Shouted Bakugou as he walked up to Tetsutetsu and Itsuka with a really scary face.

"I know you guys went through a lot, but that doesn't mean you can be assholes and make a girl cry! Especially if it's her first day at school!" Tetsutetsu and Itsuka felt really bad about what they did. Just then some of Bakugou classmates and Sekijiro Kan showed up to see what was going on. "I may be a f*cking jerk but at least I don't make an innocent girl cry, now apologize damn it!"

There was a long pause until...

"We're sorry!" said Tetsutetsu and Itsuka while they both looked down in shame as the rest of the class started to feel really horrible. Bakugou then started to walk until he saw Kirishima, Iida, Midoriya, and Aizawa standing with Sekijiro.

"Holy crap dude" said Kirishima "I never thought you would do something like that for a girl!"

"That was very nice of you Bakugou, helping a young lady in need" Said Iida

"Kacchan I never thought you be so nice" Said Midoriya

"Shut up I'm going back to class" said Bakugou as they walked back to Mr. Aizawa.

Leaving Naya and her new home room teacher behind. "Kacchan..." It was at that moment Naya started to develop a crush on the angry Bakugou.

end of flashback

"Hey Kacchan!" said a very happy Naya as Bakugou turns around and looked even more annoyed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Said Bakugou

"I know but I like that name it's so cute" said Naya as she got closer to the angry boy.

"It's not cute it's annoying, every time I hear that stupid name it's either from you or that loser Deku" Bakugou then takes a deep breath and calms down a little bit, but not that much. "Whatever! I don't even want to go to this field trip anyway" he exclaimed, startling Naya.

"What! But why? Don't you want to see the place that made your costume?" said Naya

"I'm thankful but not that thankful, I would rather go to the All Might Museum again" Said Bakugou while he realized that Naya was getting way to close. "Hey don't get so close! Your creeping me out!" yelled Bakugou while Naya giggled at his response "Also why aren't you with your class, the trip is starting"

"I just came by to see how you were doing, anyway I have to go now, see you when we get there Kacchan" she waved at Bakugou and then walked back to her class.

"What's with the girl?" Bakugou looks over to see Aizawa, Midnight, Present Mic, and All Might (who is replacing Sekijiro who has a cold).

"All righty everyone" shouted Present Mic. "The 4 of us will be your guides for the field trip, we will go in 4 groups with All Might leading the first group, then Mr Aizawa, then Midnight and finally yours truly, so let's get this field trip started!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As everyone was getting on the bus, Uraraka walks up to Midoriya and says "Hey Deku, wanna sit next to me on the bus"

"What?! U-Uraraka are you sure y-you want me to sit next to you?" stammered Midoriya as he starts to blush.

"Of course!" said Uraraka "this is our last trip and I never really got the chance to sit with you for a while so..." Uraraka said as she began to blush a little as well.

Oh my god! Midoriya thought to himself. she wants to sit next to me... a GIRL... wants to.. sit next to... me!

"Is something wrong Deku?" Said Uraraka.

"Um nope! I would be very happy to sit next to you Uraraka" said Midoriya as All Might looks at Midoriya with a smile on his face.

After that class 1A bus was ready to go to their destination with a couple more buses following them. As everyone on the bus was either talking with their friends or playing their phones (it's was going to be a long trip so the school allowed it this one time) everyone was excited except for Midoriya and Uraraka who were still embarrassed.

What was I thinking, this is embarrassing, I mean... I wanted to sit with him... but I didn't know it would be this close! Uraraka thought to herself while her face was starting to turn as red as a tomato.

"Just look out the window! Look out the window! Look out the window!" Midoriya kept telling himself quietly.

"Are you excited Momo!" Said Mina.

"Ya I can't wait to see Yusake in person this time" Said Momo. "He's so smart and handsome. Plus he's always one step ahead"

"One step ahead?" Said Mina.

"Ya, everyone says that he's always ahead of the game when stuff happens" Said Momo. "Plus he comes up with a solution on the spot"

"Wow he sounds so cool!" Said Mina.

Todoroki then turns back from his seat and looks at Bakugou.

"Say Bakugou" Said Todoroki "Are you going out with Naya from class B"

Everyone in the bus stopped at what they were doing and stared at Bakugou because of what Todoroki just said. They all knew that Naya has become very close to Bakugou over the past year but no one had the guts to say anything until now.

"What the hell are all you losers looking at ?! Also no half and half bastard, what makes you think that?!" said Bakugou who looked angrier than before.

"I noticed that she was talking to you while we were waiting for the bus" said Todoroki with a bored look on his face.

Momo then spoke up. "She does have a crush on you, she's always asking me and the girls were you are"

"That crybaby! No way in hell!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Aww but you guys look so cute together" said Toru "she sometimes brings you box lunches and everything, it is so adorable!"

"T-that's because she's trying to thank me for the time I..." Bakugou stopped and said nothing.

"You mean the time when you stood up for her when class B didn't trust her." said Mina, looking like she was about to jump out of her seat "Oh my god Mr. Knight in shining armor!"

"S-shut up Pinky! And all of you leave me alone" Bakugou looked at the window and tried to ignore everyone that was staring at him.

"Alright everyone that's enough" said Aizawa. "I want all of you to behave when we get there, no more talking about Bakugou and Naya's relationship"

"OH COME ON NOT YOU TOO!" yelled Bakugou angrily as everyone laughed.

A few hours later the buses finally arrived at their destination. Everyone was getting out and stretching their legs and arms after sitting in the bus for god knows how long.

"Man, that was a long trip. I almost fell asleep" Said Sato while stretching his muscles.

"Yeah no kidding, I actually fell asleep" Said Shoji.

"I wanted to fall asleep and dream about hot girls, but I couldn't because every time i was about to we hit a bump and it threw me off" said Mineta who looked tired.

"Are hot women all you think about?" Said Sero

"Alright everyone" said Midnight trying to get everyone's attention

"Speaking of hot women!" said Mineta as he gets his energy back.

"Welcome to the Justice Corporation" said Midnight pointing at a huge and beautiful building that was shining in the sunlight. Everyone was amazed (except for Bakugou) at how big and beautiful it was, it was like something out of a fantasy book.

"Wow check it out this place is huge" said Kirishima as looked at the building.

"This is place is bigger than my summer home" said Momo casually.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" said Kirishima sadly looking down.

Suddenly the door opened, and a woman in a white suit stepped out.

"Greetings everyone, my name is May and I'll be your tour guide today, Mr Takishida is expecting all of you. Everyone please follow me"

As everyone was following the young Miss May, Mineta and Kaminari were staring at her butt. They both looked at each other and gave each other a thumbs up.

"Now then everyone before we continue with our main event, we will watch a history video about this company and how it became what it is today" said May with a smile although no one was in favor with the idea. "Don't worry, it's a short video that is mostly about Yusuke Takishida, trust me you'll like it"

A video about the company's president... sounds like he has a serious big ego. Aizawa thought to himself.

As Midoriya looked over at All Might he realized that All Might looked a little nervous. "It's strange for him to be so nervous like this, I wonder what is it about." he thought to himself.

As everyone entered inside the room, they realized that it looked a lot like a movie theater, Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida and Bakugou sat in spots similar to how they sat on the bus Uraraka beside Midoriya and him next to Iida with him next to Bakugou and so on.

"Uraraka is sitting next to me again!" Midoriya thought to himself "and this time it's in a movie theater it's like… A DATE" thought Midoriya with a nervous look on his face.

"Cool the movie is starting" said Mina.

The movie started by showing the company's logo with cheap classical music playing in the background.

"Hello and welcome to the number one hero company in the world... The Justice Corporation! Now you must be thinking how did this company became number one in the world?"

"No one cares!" shouted Bakugou while everyone tried not to laugh at Bakugou's rage. Iida puts his finger in front of his mouth to quiet Bakugou with a "shhh" as the movie continues to play

"Well you can thank Yusake Takishida for this company's success, now let's go back in time when the company was founded 45 years ago by the man named..."

The movie continues playing as Midoriya was thinking to himself.

"45 years ago? That's All Might's age" Midoriya thought to himself as he looked over to see All Might looking a little more nervous than before.

"What you didn't know was that the Justice Corporation had some pretty tough competition and since the company was very new people didn't trust the company until later on when some low class heroes decided to buy some costumes from us"

"This is kinda boring" complained Midnight to Aizawa.

"Well what do you expect... it's a educational video about this company's president, but at least it's better than doing paperwork back at U.A" Said Aizawa.

"Why are we watching this again?" Said Kaminari sitting next to Jirou.

"To understand the history behind the company and the CEO i guess" Said Jirou.

"Now let's go 13 years into the future" the movie showed a picture of a little boy with long gray hair and glasses in a black middle school uniform. "This is Yusake Takishida, the person who would later be CEO at justice corp"

"That kid looks like a nerd!" shouted Bakugou again.

"Bakugou be quiet" said Iida with his finger still in front of his mouth.

"When Takishida was 4 years old his parents died in a horrible accident leaving him alone in this world. Later on he was adopted by a butler named Wada Takishida"

"Wait he's a orphan?" asked Momo who was sitting next to Todoroki.

"Not everyone is born rich like you Momo" said Todoroki.

"Well.. I know that" said Momo as she was trying to cover for herself. But she knew Todoroki was right...

Around this time the young Takishida hadn't develop his quirk and was labeled quirkless. causing kids at school to pick on him.

"Just like me..." Midoriya thought to himself "Well except for the orphan part".

"However... he was not alone, he had one friend during all of middle school". The movie then showed a picture of another boy that looks like a younger version of All Might standing next to him. "This boy was also quirkless and was made fun of as well"

"Wait that's!" Midoriya thought to himself as he looked over and see All Might covering his eyes. Nobody paid much attention to the movie at this point to even realize that it was indeed All Might in that photo.

"Even though a lot of people assumed that he was useless at the time since he didn't have a quirk, he did have one thing that nobody in his class had... a high IQ of 145"

Kirishima jumps from his chair "No way! that guy had a higher IQ than me when he was 13?" Everyone started laughing and Iida also told Kirishima to be quiet.

"Instead of going to high school like everyone else, he dropped out before graduating middle school. He then requested a job and got accepted at none other then this company at the age of 15"

Everyone was in shocked at the fact he got accepted into a hero company at such a young age. (Expect for Momo and Naya who already know about this guy achievements)

"However some people at the company did not like the idea of a kid being accepted into a job full of adults and the fact that he was smarter than most of the people working there, but then 2 years later a tragedy struck the company when the ECO and founder of the company was found dead in his office... he committed suicide because the company was at risk to go bankrupt"

"That's awful" Uraraka said quietly.

"The company was in big trouble to begin with, nobody wanted the job of ECO and be responsible for the companies failure... except for one man... or should I say 17 year old Yusake Takishida" as the picture on the screen shows a 17 year old Yusake Takishida

"WHAT!" Said everyone in the room as they didn't expect Yusake to become ECO at such a young age... except for some who already knew about it.. including All Might.

Then the movie showed a video of Yusake Takishida. "Here is Yusake Takishida at the age of 35 giving a interview after being a ECO for 18 years"

"Did you know you were going to be the ECO of the company when you applied" said the interviewer.

"Well to be honest... yes I was" Said the Takishida

"Show off!" yelled Bakugou. Once again Iida told him to be quiet.

"But I never expected to be CEO at the age of 17, I mean nobody wanted the job and I was the only who had the guts to stand up and do something or at least try to save the company" said Takishida.

"What was going through your head when you became CEO" asked the interviewer.

"Well... I had one thing in mind... if I was going to save this company and my job, I was going to need someone's help, I need someone either big and famous or someone who was going to be big and famous... I never thought that person would be All Might of all people"

The movie cuts to another video of All Might rescuing people from a fire, the same video Midoriya use to watch all the time when he was a little kid. "Fear not citizens, for I am here hahahah" the movie flipped back to the interview.

"When people found out All Might's costume was made from my company and with the help of an American named David Shield... the stocks went up by a trillion percent... I went from being a poor ECO of company that was about to be bankrupt to being one of the most richest man alive who saved a company from bankruptcy in one night! Kinda crazy once you put it into words" Takishida chuckled

"After All Might became number one, other heroes wanted to buy new costumes from the Justice Corporation, then Justice Corp quickly became the best company to buy hero costumes, gadgets and all sorts of things"

"One more question" said the interviewer. "Is it true that you got your quirk after dropping out of middle school?"

"He's got a quirk?!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Yes" stated Takishida. "The doctors said I was a late bloomer, however it's a weak quirk and I could never become a hero with it... so I came here to the company, even though I would never be a hero myself, that fact I can make costumes and gadgets for heroes is enough for me"

"Wow…" Midoriya thought "He went through a lot..."

"Before we end this presentation here are some great heroes throughout the years who have gotten their costumes from this very company"

"Great design" Said Best Jeanist.

"Quality costume" Said Number 13.

"The best place for heroes" Said Crimson Riot.

"Makes me feel pretty sexy, great job boys" Said Midnight giving a pose and a wink at the camera.

"Of course you would say that" Said Aizawa as Midnight next to him began to laugh nervously.

"It's good I guess, really great in the crotch area" Said Endeavor.

Really dad... Todoroki thought to himself as he face palmed.

"Remember boys and girls, if you want to be a hero, this is the place to be" Said All Might giving a thumbs up.

Everyone then looks over to where All Might is sitting.

"This is embarrassing" he muttered while he covered his face.

All Might ends with a heroic laugh with a big "Fin" on the movie screen showing that the movie is over.

I guess that's why All Might was a little nervous when coming. Midoriya thought to himself. But why was that kid in the video look like him? Could it be... However because Midoriya can figure it out, Aizawa tells everyone to get up and head outside.

As everyone was walking out, May was waiting outside for them

"Are you guys ready for the tour?" Said May.

"WE'VE BEEN READY!" Shouted Bakugou. "WHY DID WE HAVE TO WATCH THAT STUPID MOVIE!"

"Bakugou stop yelling!" Shouted Iida.

"Your two are the ones yelling" Said Tsuyu.

"I liked it!" Shouted Mina.

"I'm not going to lie, it was kinda boring at first but it got interesting later on" Said Todoroki.

"Ok everyone! Let the touring begin!" said May as she opened the door to the main building

Inside the building is a huge hallway of hero outfits worn by passed heroes who either died in battle protecting civilians from danger or retired heroes from years ago.

"This is the hallway of heroes" said May as every student was impressed by the large collection. "Every costume here is from all heroes who has retired or died to protect citizens".

"No way!" Shouted Kirishima "it's Crimson Riot's outfit" as he runs over to the mantle with none other then Crimson Riot's suit.

"Oh I see you are a fan of his" Said May with a smile.

"You bet" Said Kirishima with excitement. "I want to be just like him some day, my hero name is Red Riot"

"Oh my what a great tribute to him!" Said May. "I'll be sure to put your costume next to his when you retire, that is if you become a great hero"

"You really mean it! You can do that!" Kirishima starts crying out of happiness.

"Hey my hero name is Steal Riot, I'm a big fan too!" Said Tetsutetsu

"Oh my you too, I don't see why not, but you two have to promise this company to wear your costumes with pride and become great heroes" Said May.

"YES MA'AM! CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE!" Shouted both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu with tears coming out of their eyes.

"Oh crap" Said All Might as he reaches for his bag. "Can you put this up there"

Everyone turns around and sees skinny All Might holding his old hero costume that isn't in his museum.

"Oh Mr Toshinori, All Might sir is that you" Said May as she was heading towards him. "I'm so glad you returned this to us, I'm so sorry I didn't recognized you at first, Mr Takishida will be so happy to not only get the suit that brought this company to the top but seeing his old middle school friend again"

Everyone paused for moment and realized what she just said.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was in shocked to find out that the CEO of Justice Corp and All Might were middle school friends, the same middle school friends that were in the movie,

"I did notice that the boy in the movie looked a lot like All Might" said Tsuyu. "But why did the movie say you were quirkless?"

"Yeah tell us!" said Mina.

Before All Might could say something a man in a white business suit walked into the room.

"May... that was supposed to be a secret" said the man in the white business suit.

He was tall and had long white silvery hair with glasses (that looked like Iida's). The man walked up to the group.

"Oh well, I guess the cat is out of the bag, so there's no point in hiding it. The reason the movie said the boy was quirkless was so we didn't expose All Might's identity"

"Then that means you ar-..." Midoriya started to say.

"Yes my name is Yusuke Takishida" interrupted Takishida.

"So you are Mr Takishida" said Momo. "I have heard a lot about you from my dad"

"Oh you must be Momo Yaoyorozu from the Yaoyorozu family" said Takishida with a warm smile "I heard great things about you from your parents, in fact I got a small present for you"

"For me!" Momo said with a very cute expression on her face.

"Yes in fact, I have it right here" said Takishida as he held up a suitcase. "It's your new and improved hero costume, I hope you like it"

Takishida gave her the suitcase and she opened it to find an exact replica of her jumpsuit.

"What this is just my old jumpsuit?" said Momo looking very confused.

"It's not just any old jump suit" Said Takishida "it's a jumpsuit especially made for your quirk, it's design to not tear the fabric when you use you creation quirk, so you won't end up running you clothes and end up naked, sorry it took so long but the technology wasn't ready yet"

"Thank you so much!" Said Momo with sparkles in her eyes. "You are a lifesaver!"

"That sounds dumb to me" said Mineta with a sad face.

"You are just saying that because her clothes won't rip and show her boobs you pervert!" yelled Jirou.

"Can a man say his opinion without being lectured by someone like you flatly!" Said Mineta

Jirou turns over to Mineta with a scary look on her face. "What the hell did you just say shrimp"

"N-nothing" squeaked Mineta in a very scared voice.

Takishida looks at everyone and says "as for the rest of you come with me"

Everyone started following Takishida until they reached a big mysterious door. He then turned around and pushed in his glasses.

"Now then, as you may know you are about to head out into the world and become pro heroes or sidekicks, however you may need to be prepared so..." Said Takishida

He turned around and pushed open the door. The group looked into the room and saw it was full of gadgets, costumes, and all sorts of cool things for the third years of U.A high.

Everyone was amazed by all of the cool shiny gadgets that were in the room.

"I will let each of you guys chose something from here as a graduation gift from me and the company. However if you don't find anything you can always submit a idea to me free of charge" said Takishida.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" yelled Bakugou who was now in a great mood.

"Also... everything in this room has a 5 year warranty so if it breaks we will fix it for free. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity so choose wisely! " added May who was behind Takishida and the other teachers.

Everyone started to go through all of the cool gadgets and clothing... except for Midoriya who was standing next to All Might.

"What's wrong Midoriya? Aren't you going to pick out something?" Said Takishida.

"Wait you know my name!" Said Midoriya looking confused.

"I remember everyone's name, I do have an IQ of 160" said Takishida .

"His IQ went up!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"No I'm fine, I'm going to submit an idea" said Midoriya.

"Oh i see, well then" Takishida then pulled out a golden piece of paper and hands it to Midoriya "Here you go, these papers show your request is free of charge, it's also has a no due date so you can turn them in anytime. Also if you end up losing them don't worry, I know you so just request a new pack of paper, but only once ok?"

"Thanks" Said Midoriya.

"Also Yagi, may I see you in my office" said Takishida pushing up his glasses "Alone..."

All Might looked kinda nervous and gave a quick glance at Midoriya.

"Sure..." said All Might in a quiet voice. They both turned around and disappeared into the hallway.

Midoriya was concerned about All Might, all this time he hadn't mentioned having an old friend. At first he thought All might was nervous because of the movie but now Midoriya realized it's something else.

"Deku look" said Uraraka as she holds up a new piece of gadget. "It's a gravity grenade, it makes things float when it sticks to something or someone"

"That's really cool Uraraka!" said Midoriya

"Yeah! I don't have to use my quirk if I'm in a sticky situation" said Uraraka. "What did you get Iida?" asked Uraraka as Iida came over to show them his new gadget.

"I found boosters upgrades that will make me run faster" said Iida.

"I found new shoes that make me jump higher" said Tsuyu.

"I found a new piece for my costume" said Kirishima.

"I got some gloves that will give me electric hands" said Kaminari

"More speakers" said Jirou.

"Acid shooters" said Mina with excitement.

"What did you get Bakugou?" said Naya.

"It's a secret! You losers don't need to know" said Bakugou

"Mine's a secret too... wanna see it?" said Mineta.

"Yeah no" said Mina.

"Mr Takishida! Your gadgets are so cool! Please teach me your ways" Said Hatsume with huge smile.

"Oh that's right, you're Mei Hatsume" Said Takishida. "Maybe after you graduate I'll hire you if you want"

"Really!" Shouted Hatsume.

"What did you get Deku" said Uraraka.

"I'm going to submit an idea, so I'll get mine later" said Midoriya while he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Midoriya can you ask Takishida to get me one of those papers too" said Todoroki

"Yeah sure, I'll go see if I can get one for you now" said Midoriya as he runs off to find Takishida and All Might.

After some time of wandering around, Midoriya seems to be a little lost.

"Man this place is bigger then it look outside, there's like 100 rooms here." Midoriya thought to himself.

"Look I'm very sorry" Midoriya thought he heard All Might's voice when he stop and looked at a door that was slightly open, he walked over to get a better look and tried to hide so he wouldn't get spotted.

"What are you sorry for, it's all in the past isn't it?" said Takishida who was sitting in his office chair.

"Yeah but..." Said All Might as looked down at his feet feeling like he did something really bad.

"Look I was mad at you when you got your quirk all of a sudden, but then I got my quirk I realized that you were a late bloomer just like me" said Takishida as he turns his chair around to face the window.

"I said some nasty things to you, if anything I should be the one apologizing " said Takishida as All Might sighed.

"Still... it wasn't right for me to keep it a secret from you" Said All Might.

"Oh Toshinori... even after all theses years you are still the quiet soft type" said Takishida as he continues to look out of the window.

"And you are still the rebel type" said All Might while they continued to sit in silence.

"What are they talking about?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Do you... still hate quirks" said All Might as Takishida sat there and took a deep breath.

"Some times..." Takishida continued to look out of the window.

Midoriya was a little confused by what he just said.

"There are still people in this world who have been treated like garbage for not being so lucky to have powers, it's almost as if God is punishing them for being normal. Not only that but quirks can really hurt or kill people if they are not careful" Said Takishida.

He then stands up and faced All Might.

"What would you have done if you never gotten you quirk Toshinori... would you still be a hero?" Said Takishida.

There was a long pause until Takishida starts laughing.

"Sorry about that, that's just my old self talking again... anyway you should get back to your students, it's almost time to leave" Said Takishida with a grin on his face.

"Yeah you are right, thank you for inviting me over to your office" said All Might as he got up from his chair and heads back to out the door.

"Oh and one more thing, that boy... Izuku Midoriya" Said Takishida.

All might looks up and says "Yeah what about him?"

There was another long pause

"Oh crap did they see me!" Midoriya thought.

"He's a good kid, take care of him" Said Takishida as he sits back in his chair while All Might started to walk closer to the door.

Midoriya got out of the way and moved back a little further so it looked like he was still lost... All Might then opened the door and continued to walk out.

"There you are All might!" said Midoriya

"Oh Midoriya, what brings you here" Said All Might.

"I was looking for Takishida, Todoroki wanted one of those golden submit papers, he couldn't find anything in the room" said Midoriya pretending as if he didn't know where he was.

"Oh Takishida, his in there" said All Might as he points to the door that he just came out from.

"Thanks" said Midoriya as he knocks on the open door. "Mr Takishida, may I come in?"

"Sure thing" said Takishida from the other side

As Midoriya opens the door and see Takishida sitting in his chair, looking at the window.

"Mr Takishida, my friend Todoroki wants a submit paper, can I get one for him?" said Midoriya as Takishida turns around to face him.

"I don't see why not, he's one of Endeavor's kids isn't he?" as Takishida pulls out a golden submit paper and wrote down Shouto Todoroki on the paper and handed it to Midoriya.

"Thank you Mr Takishida" Said Midoriya as he starts to walk back to the door.

"Oh Midoriya" said Takishida

"Um yeah..." said Midoriya.

"It's not very hero like to spy on other people's conversations" said Takishida

"Crap!" Midoriya thought "He caught me".

"Don't go around telling people what you just heard, it would be a shame if someone like you got into serious trouble"

"U-um y-yeah" stammered Midoriya as he left the room feeling guilty and scared about what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok! Is everyone here?!" asked Present Mic while the students were getting ready to leave. Uraraka was worried about something.

"Hey Miss Uraraka" said Naya as she runs over to Uraraka. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I can't find Deku, I hope he's not lost" Said Uraraka.

"Deku?" said Naya with utter confusion.

"Yeah, you know, my friend with the black and green hair." explained Uraraka.

"Oh you mean Izuku Midoriya!" Said Naya. "I get it now, that's his nickname!"

"Yeah that's also his hero name" Said Uraraka.

"Really?" said Naya "I'm really glad you have that kind of thing with a boy too!"

"Wha...?" said Uraraka.

"Yeah! I have that with Kacchan too, you must really care about him, in fact a lot of people say that they always see you with Midoriya" said Naya with a happy expression on her face. "Are you two going out?

"..." Uraraka didn't say anything after hearing the question, her whole face turned bright red and she started to panic.

"W-what! m-me and D-Deku... n-no it's n-not like t-that" stammered Uraraka tries to form her words but ends up failing.

"Aww but you guys seem so cute together!" Naya then keeps talking. "Well I think you two should go to the farewell dance together"

"Me and... Deku..." Said Uraraka as she was trying to calm herself down.

"Yeah if you and Deku go, then I'll bring Kacchan and it would be like a double date!" said Naya, not realizing what she was doing to poor Uraraka

"D-date!" Uraraka was so overwhelmed she ran away with her hands covering her face.

"Wait! Where are you going Uraraka?" says Naya as Midoriya walked out of the building with Todoroki's submit papers.

"There you are Midoriya, where the heck were you!" Said Iida running towards him, "the bus leaves in 2 minutes!"

"Sorry about that" Said Midoriya "but I had to find Takishida to get the submit papers for Todoroki"

"Oh really, that's nice of you to do that. But still you shouldn't have kept us waiting!" said Iida, lecturing him.

"Again I'm sorry Iida, it's not my fault that this place is big" said Midoriya while Todoroki walked up to the two of them.

"Hey thanks for getting me the submit papers Midoriya" said Todoroki

"No problem" said Midoriya as he hands over the submit papers. Afterwards the three of them started walking back to the bus.

Ten minutes later, everyone in class 1A was on the road and heading back to U.A. Midoriya was looking out of the window from his seat still thinking about what Takishida had said to him.

flashback

"Don't go around telling people about what you just heard, it would be a shame if someone like you got into serious trouble"

end of flashback

Midoriya sighed as he continues to look out the window.

"What's wrong Deku?" said Uraraka who was very concerned.

"Oh, I-it's nothing" stammered Midoriya

"Are you sure Deku? If something is bothering you please tell me." said Uraraka.

"Well..." Midoriya started to say. "I can trust her" he thought to himself.

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone" continued Midoriya.

"Ok sure, but why don't you want anyone to know?" asked Uraraka as she remembered what Naya said...

flashback

"Well I think you two should go the farewell dance together"

end of flashback

Her face started to turn red.

"Oh no!" Uraraka thought to herself. "Did Naya tell him about the dance and is he going to ask me out?!"

"It's about Takishida" said Midoriya.

"That was close" Uraraka thought as she started to go back to normal.

"What about him?" said Uraraka.

"I think he threatened me" said Midoriya.

"What?!" said Uraraka. "But why!"

"Well... I overheard something I wasn't supposed to hear" Midoriya looked at her and continued "he sa-"

Just then, there was a loud pop as the bus came to a complete stop, being left behind from the group of buses ahead of them. Everyone was wondering what had happened.

"I'll go outside and check" Said Aizawa as he got up from his seat and left the bus.

When Aizawa got outside he noticed that one of the tires was flat. He looked around to see a small worn down town with a sign that said "NO FREAKS ALLOWED!"

"Oh boy..." Aizawa thought to himself.

"Oh great now we're stuck in the middle of god knows where!" shouted Bakugou.

"What!" yelled Mina. "Are we all going to starve!"

"I don't want to die a virgin!" shouted Toru.

"You don't have to" said Mineta "we can start now!"

Jirou hit Mineta on the head. "If anyone is dying a virgin it's you grab boy" said Jirou.

Everyone started to panic as Aizawa re-entered the bus.

"I got some good news and some bad news, the bad news is that we got a flat tire, good news is there's a small town just a couple of feet away"

Everyone started to cheer after hearing that there was city nearby.

"Bad news though... the town is not very friendly with us" said Aizawa."They're not very good with people who have quirks"

The whole bus was confused by what he just said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mina.

"Here like me explain" Aizawa continued "there are some towns around the world where people who are quirkless live"

"Wait I thought people without quirks are like a tiny minority?" said Sero.

"Yes but it's not as small as you think Sero" said Momo.

"Momo is right" said Aizawa "as you may know 80% of the world's population has quirks and there are over 7 billion people in the world today, now then who here knows how many people are in 20%"

"Oh I know, I know!" shouted Mina. "it's 100,000 people right?"

"That's not even close Mina" said Momo as Mina scratches her head not understanding that she was wrong.

"Make that over 942 million" said Aizawa as the whole class is in shock.

"That's almost a billion people" said Midoriya.

"Correct" said Aizawa "and since there are so many people without quirks, most of them end up becoming outcasts and live alone in most small towns... isolated from the world, as a result it's becoming a dumping ground for most quirkless children, who are abandoned by their parents even though it's against the law in Japan and other first world countries. But even they have a problem with keeping track who abandoned who"

"That's horrible" said Uraraka.

"Whatever it's not my problem what they do with their kids" said Bakugou

"Bakugou that's a horrible thing to say" shouted Iida.

"Bite me four eyes" Bakugou looks over at Iida with pissed off expression. "Besides it's not my fault they were born losers". Midoriya look down sadly as he knows how it feels because he too was born quirkless.

"As much as I dislike Bakugou comments about quirkless people" said Aizawa before continuing "he's right, most quirkless people end up living alone and only get low end jobs, however sometimes there are police and military soldiers who don't have quirks, but that's because it's banned to use quirks while on duty, But even with that being said it's still hard to get those jobs and as a result they end up hating anyone that has a quirk"

Everyone was quiet because some of them felt guilty for laughing at quirkless people in the past, before coming to U.A. Expected Bakugou who didn't care that Midoriya was born quirkless.

"However I want everyone to stay in their seats, don't even think about leavening the bus! I'm calling a tow drunk right now, so just continue with your chit chat, if anything happens just ignore it. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

15 minutes went by and the bus hadn't been moved, everyone was talking about the weekend and wanting to get back to their dorms when a brick flew by and shattered one of the widows. Thankfully no one was hurt.

"Go back to where you came from freaks!"

Midoriya looked outside and saw 5 men throwing rocks and stones at the bus as more people from the town showed up to watch.

"This is our territory, we don't want your kind here!"

"You freaks have caused a lot suffering in our lives"

"Damn freaks pretending to be heroes just because they go to some damn hero school!"

"If your real heroes then save us from our suffering and just kill us already, I mean that's what you freaks seem to be good at!"

Everyone was quiet and was unable to do anything as they sit there and take it all in but Bakugou got up and starting yelling like crazy.

"OH YEAH! YOU QUIRKLESS LOSERS, YOU ARE LUCKY I'M STUCK HERE AND NOT KICKING ALL OF YOUR ASSES!"

"BAKUGOU! THAT'S ENOUGH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE! Shouted Aizawa.

"I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND LET THOSE BASTARDS MOCK US LIKE THAT!" shouted Bakugou.

As Bakugou and Aizawa continued to yell at each other Tsuyu and Toru began to cry at the horrible things that were being said about them, Everyone else sat in silence. Uraraka then got up and tried to calm the two down until another brick smashed through the bus window and hit Uraraka in the back of her head. She fell down in pain leaving everyone in shock.

"URARAKA!" cried out Toru and Tsuyu as they begin to cry even harder.

Midoriya in a fit of rage quickly got up and grabbed Aizawa's scarf (AKA Capturing Weapon) as he ran out of the bus, towards the group of quirkless people.

"MIDORIYA NO!" Shouted Aizawa.

"Full Cowling" Said Midoriya as he zips by and wraps all 5 men into a pile while everyone from the town stood back terrified.

"Who's the one that threw that last brick!" Shouted Midoriya in anger.

"That would be me freak!" said one of guys in the pile.

"Bastard!" shouted Midoriya "don't you see what you've done!"

"Oh yeah! Why should I care" said person who threw the brick.

"You could have killed someone with that brick!" Shouted Midoriya as he started to tear up.

"So, you don't know how screwed up our lives are, some us were abandoned for not being freaks like you" said the person who threw the brick.

"You think I don't know that! Or know what is like to be mocked and teased for being worthless! I was a late bloomer and people treated me like garbage!" said Midoriya as everyone on the bus was shocked about what he just said.

"You could have killed someone! Don't you even care if you end up becoming a murderer, your life will get even worse than it already is! You don't have to do this, just listen to me!" shouted Midoriya.

"Oh yeah kid, What makes you think I'll listen to you!" Said the man who threw the brick.

"Because I'll become the number one hero..." he

said as he stood holding the capturing weapon in his hand. "I'll change how everyone thinks of quirkless people and everyone can live in peace without being left out or mocked for who they are"

There was a long pause of silence... then all of them started to laugh.

"You, changing how people see us! Sorry kid but I rather be a damn murderer then live alongside you freaks!" said the one who threw the brick.

Midoriya stood still because he didn't believe what the man just said.

"Hell killing your kind isn't really murder if you think about it, we're different you and I... and one day, all of you freaks will get what you deserve!" as he said that his face twisted into an ugly expression, that made Midoriya tremble. Never before had he seen a face like that in his whole life, even of all the times he fought terrifying villains, this face was something else and he can't even explain it... arguably it was almost as terrifying as Shigaraki.

Just then a group of police cars and a ambulance showed up to the scene, the police took the group of people who were captured by Midoriya. Aizawa helped Uraraka walk to the ambulance as the tow truck arrived to get the bus. Aizawa then came up to Midoriya and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt... Aizawa was furious.

"What the hell were you thinking Midoriya" spat Aizawa. "I told everyone to stay in their seats and you disobeyed my orders, you could've gotten hurt or worse!"

"But those... look at what they did to Uraraka..." Midoriya said as he began to cry,

Aizawa took a deep breath and said. "I know and she's going to be fine, it wasn't a major injury but.. you shouldn't have done that.."

Midoriya then looked up at Aizawa and said "And what if someone had gotten killed, what if SHE had gotten killed, I couldn't just sit there and let them get away with that! For all my life I was deemed quirkless and people treated me like garbage, but I would never try to do anything like that even though people called me weak and worthless, I tried and tried until I almost gave up hope. But when I finally got my quirk I was so happy... however... to this day I ask myself... what if I hadn't gotten my quirk... what would've happen to me?!"

Aizawa then began to calm down as he realized what Midoriya was saying. He knew that Midoriya was a late bloomer but he couldn't image the hell he went through. Everyone in the bus heard him as he started tearing up.

"Why do people have to be born without quirks, it just isn't fair " he started to cry as Aizawa stood there for a moment and then hugged him,

"I'm sorry" said Aizawa. "Let's go back home"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was almost dark as everyone got back to U.A high. Recovery Girl took Uraraka to the recovery room as the ambulance left the school. Everyone in class 1A was still a little traumatize while they stand around the bus parking lot... then some kids in class 1B came over to see what's going on.

"Oh my god what happened" said Naya as she, Itsuka, and Tetsutetsu got closer to class 1A.

Momo got up and told them everything that happened.

"Midoriya did what! said the class president Itsuka as Naya and Tetsutetsu stood there in shocked.

"Ya it was crazy how Midoriya took Aizawa's scarf and used it to wrapped around the guys who threw rocks, stones, and some bricks at us" said Momo.

"Can you blame him" said Kirishima "those bastards hurt Uraraka"

"Oh my god is she going to be ok!" Said Naya.

"Ya she'll be fine, but it was scary" Said Momo.

"Why did it have to be the sweet sexy Uraraka!" said Mineta as he started to cry a little. "Why couldn't they hit Bakugou instead!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" screamed Bakugou as he's still pissed off while sitting on the curb.

"It wouldn't make a difference who got hit" said Iida. "I'm sure Midoriya would've done the same thing for all of us"

"Ya but to think Midoriya was a late bloomer is a little shocking" said Sero. "Then again it does make sense how he would break his bones every time he used that powerful quirk when we first met him"

No one in class 1A knows about Midoriya's true secret... One For All, Except for Bakugou of course.

"And now he's in serious trouble for not listening to Aizawa" said Mina

"I hope he doesn't get expelled for this ribbit" said Tsuyu still teary eyed.

"He won't get expelled for this, he captured the jerks that hurt Uraraka" said Todoroki.

"I hope your right" said Momo.

Just then Aizawa comes back from the building as everyone looks over at him.

"What's going to happen to Midoriya" said Naya all considered.

"I was going to give him a serious punishment... but I decided to let him off the hook just this once" as Aizawa looked over to the building and see All Might looking through the window.

(10 minuets earlier at the principals office where All Might and Principal Nezu were talking to Aizawa as he told them everything that had happened.)

"I see, I don't blame him" said All Might

"what are you going to do Mr Aizawa" said Principal Nezu.

"Well I'm going to give him a serious punishment, I'm going to make him skip out on the farewell dance" said Aizawa.

All Might looked up and said "Why the dance"

"Because I can't expel him for something like that, Nezu won't let me" said Aizawa.

"Well there's a reason for that, I don't think it was a bad move on Midoriya's part. He did capture the ones that hurt miss Uraraka, also he's not like the other kids you see" said Principal Nezu.

"Don't give me that crap, I don't care if he was a late bloomer, he still shouldn't have done that" as Aizawa got a little angry by what Principal Nezu said. "My quirk isn't all great and flashy, sure it can stop other quirks, but I was still pick on as a kid and his quirk is much more powerful then mine, so why is it that when he does something reckless you two give him a pass or say something like a little less on the punishment would be a better idea. I just don't get why his so special to you guys"

All Might and Principal Nezu looked at each other, then nodded and looked back to Aizawa .

"Look Mr Aizawa " said All Might. "The thing about Midoriya is... he's quirkless"

Mr Aizawa stood there getting really frustrated.

"Is that supposed to be a damn joke" said Aizawa.

"How should I explain it" Principal Nezu then continues from where All Might left off. "he was born quirkless, however All Might gave Midoriya his quirk"

There was a long pause

"What are you talking about..." said Aizawa.

All Might then stands up. "My quirk is called One For All, it's a quirk that's been passed down to generation to generation. Midoriya is the 9th user of it"

Aizawa stood there and said nothing as he still can't believe what his hearing.

"There's a reason why this is kept a secret, is because we need it to defeat All For One and his League of Villains... however, if this quirk ever falls into the wrong hands... it would be the end of society as we know it" said All Might.

"Only a few people in the whole world know about this and now you know it Mr Aizawa, sorry that we didn't tell you until now" said Principal Nezu.

"Who else knows about this" said Aizawa.

"Well there's me" said Principal Nezu. "Recovery Girl, Detective Tsukauchi, and Bakugou, however we believed that the League Of Villains might know about it and want Midoriya dead"

"If they know about it, then why don't they just say it to the public. I mean their villains right, they don't care if your secret gets out" said Aizawa.

"Well we think they know but we're not 100% sure about that" said Principal Nezu as he takes another sip of his tea. "And even if they do their more commit to end one for all instead of revealing it to the world or taking it for themselves, after all their boss is All For One"

Aizawa then looks down and thinks back to what Midoriya said back on the road.

(Flashback)

"You think I don't know that! Or know what is like to be mocked and teased for being worthless! I was a late bloomer and people treated me like garbage!"

(End of flashback)

He didn't say that to because he was a late bloomer or try to calm down the group of men. Aizawa thought to himself.

(Flashback)

"what if I hadn't gotten my quirk... what would've happen to me!"

(End of flashback)

He really was quirkless... Aizawa thought as he looks up at all might and principal nezu.

"All Might" Aizawa spoke again. "What made you give Midoriya this quirk. Did you feel sorry for him"

"To tell you truth" Said All Might. "I didn't feel sorry for him at all. When I first met him, he told me one question... he said..."

(Flashback to where All Might and Midoriya were on a rooftop)

"is it possible for someone like me to become a hero even though I don't have a quirk"

(End of flashback)

"What did you tell him" said Aizawa.

"No..." as All Might started to cry a little. "It isn't possible, that's the sad truth... even after all I said that. I know deep down that he wasn't ready to give up on his dream to become a hero... but then something amazing happened"

As All Might wipes his tears and continues the story.

"I was too careless and accidentally let a villain loose. That villain ended up a taking a kid hostage, that kid was Bakugou. At the time I had a serious injury that forced me to only use one for all for 3 hours a day and I used up all of that said time. there were no heroes in sight and I was too scared to even try to activate my quirk again... I wanted to save the young boy but I didn't have the courage to do so and so did everyone in the crowd... but young Midoriya ran out and try to save him as everyone was standing by... that gave me the courage to use one for all again and saved the day. Midoriya's body acted on instinct to try to save someone while risking he's own life"

Aizawa was then thinking back to when midoriya got up from his seat and grabbed his scarf.

"at that moment I knew that he's going to be a successor of one for all, the next symbol of peace" said All Might.

Aizawa looked down as he begins to walk back to the door.

"Thank you for telling me. It really helped me make my decision" said Aizawa as he closed the door.

(Back to the present)

"Thank you Mr Aizawa!" said Tsuyu wiping away her tears "Thank for not expelling him ribbit"

"Don't worry about it" said Aizawa as he looks around to tries to find something. "have you guys seen Midoriya"

"I think he went to check on Uraraka" said Todoroki.

"Thanks for the information Shoto" said Aizawa as he begins to head to the recovery room.

"Wait Mr Aizawa!" Said Iida as Aizawa stops.

"I'm glade Midoriya isn't in serious trouble... but it's unlike you to let someone off the hook that easily! as much as Midoriya did the right thing in my opinion, he still disobeyed your orders and broke the rules. So why did you let him slide if you don't mind asking" said Iida as he pushed in his glasses.

There was a long pause

"It's because Izuku Midoriya is a better hero... then I could ever be" said Aizawa as he starts to walk away.

Everyone was shocked at what Aizawa just said, a better hero then him!?!? The one and only pro hero eraser head! Bakugou then stood up and shouted "bullshit!" as everyone turns to look at him. "you know he was going to do that! and you knew someone was going to get hurt"

Aizawa turns around to face Bakugou.

"I don't what your talking about" said Aizawa.

"Don't play that stupid game! you called the police and an ambulance ahead of time didn't you!" shouted Bakugou as everyone was whispering to each other. "Why else would they showed up at the right time. The same time as the tow truck and why didn't you go after those bastards when you had the chance!"

There was a long pause from Aizawa.

"He's right!" said Kirishima. "It was at the same time!"

"Now that you mentioned it" said Momo. "it was kinda odd how they showed at the same time when Midoriya captured those men. I was too scared to even think about that"

"And i know why!" said Bakugou. "Your playing favorites with that damn nerd! because you know about something about him don't you!"

Everyone stood there quietly as Aizawa and Bakugou stared at each other for a few moments... then a white limousine pulls up as the door opens to reveal Yusake Takishida coming out of the experience limo.

"Is everyone alright" said Takishida as he walks over to the group. "I came here as soon as I can. I would like to apologize for what happened! I saw your bus with a flat tire near that awful town. It's a good thing I called the police and a ambulance to come get on you guys or else something worse might have happened"

"So it was you who made the call then" said Kirishima

"Thank you so much!" said Toru.

Bakugou then looked down... then back at Aizawa.

"S-sorry" said Bakugou as he looked like a fool for accusing Aizawa of something he didn't do.

"Wait" said Momo. "How did you know we had a flat tire in the middle of the road"

"I had security cameras put up all around the area in a 50 mile radius near my company so poachers wouldn't try to break in and steal my technology" said Takishida as he pushed up his glasses."also that town is filled with people who hate my guts for selling costumes to heroes, they even attack tourists coming in to see my company"

"That makes sense, but a 50 mile radius? Isn't that a bit too much" Momo thought to herself.

"Anyway I came here to check on Uraraka, is she going to ok" said Takishida with a concerned look on his face.

"She's fine" said Aizawa. "I was just about to check up on her myself. Do you wanna come with me"

"Absolutely, in fact I have something I want to give her" said Takishida as both of them head back to the main building.

Bakugou looks at Takishida as they walk away from the group.

something seems fishy about that guy. Bakugou thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Back at recovery room in U.A high. Midoriya sat in a chair next to Uraraka's bed as the two of them were talking.

"Uraraka... are you going to be fine" said Midoriya in a sad mood.

"I'll be fine Deku!" said the happy Uraraka. "It stings a little and my head kind of hurts but I'll be ok"

Midoriya sat there quietly thinking about what might happen to him.

"Are you worried about Aizawa" said Uraraka.

"I should've listen to him, but i was in so much rage when you got hurt. My body acted on its own" said Midoriya. "I'm probably going to miss the dance" as Midoriya looked even more depressed.

Uraraka then remember about the dance and blushed a little. But then stop after she realized that Midoriya might not even come. She looked down as she is now feeling sad.

"I wanted to come to the dance with you guys and have fun because this might be my last time seeing you all for a while. But now I screwed up and I might be able to hang out with you guys" Said Midoriya as he begins to tear up a little.

"Deku..." Uraraka thought while looking at the sadden state that Midoriya is in. then the door opens revealing Recovery Girl with Eri who is still in training to control her quirk and to be the future nurse of this school.

"We're back" said Recovery Girl. "just going over a few more things before I can send you back to your dorm miss Uraraka"

"Thanks" said Uraraka.

"Hi big brother Deku!" said Eri with a big smile.

"Oh hey Eri. hows your training coming a long" said Midoriya.

"It's super" said Eri has she lifts up her arms.

"That's good to hear" said Midoriya with a little smile as he tires to hide his sadness.

"Big bother Deku" said Eri. "Can I be your date to the dance?"

Uraraka jumped in shocked to what she just heard. She is now starting to worry while she was blushing.

Midoriya gets up and walks over to Eri as he puts his hand on her head.

"Sorry Eri" said Midoriya. "But I'm just too old for you, but I am glad you asked. also I don't know if I'll be going"

"Why not" said Eri sounding a little disappointed.

Just then the door opens again to reveal Aizawa as he walks in.

"Hey" said Aizawa as Midoriya and Uraraka looked over to see Aizawa.

"Oh crap!" Midoriya thought as Aizawa got closer.

"Midoriya can I talk to you... alone" said Aizawa.

"No need for that Mr Aizawa Sensei, I know that Ive screwed up. just give me any punishment you can hit me with..." said Midoriya as he's ready to face the ultimate punishment.

"It's not about your punishment, in fact I'm letting you off from it" said Aizawa.

"What really!" said Midoriya looking shocked.

Just then Takishida comes in.

"Hey young Uraraka how are you feeling" said Takishida as Uraraka and Midoriya looked surprised by his visit.

"Wait what!" said Uraraka.

"Mr Takishida! What are you doing here" said Midoriya.

"Well... I saw everything that happened in the road where your bus got a flat and then got attack by couple of thugs. I caught the whole thing from my security cameras I placed around the area. "Luckily I called the police and a ambulance just in time" said Takishida.

"So you called the cops! thanks for that" said Uraraka.

"Anyway Midoriya, may I please speak to you alone... it's about your quirk" said Aizawa as Midoriya instantly knew why Aizawa wanted to talk about it alone.

As Aizawa and Midoriya were about to leave Takishida steps in and says "what about young Midoriya's quirk"

Aizawa paused for moment while trying to figure out an excuse to not break Izuku's secret.

"Just wanted to ask him how long ago was his quirk developed. He's a late bloomer just like you Mr Takishida" Said Aizawa

"Oh really?" said Takishida as he turns to look at Midoriya for a moment. "Just like me you say... very interesting"

Midoriya and Aizawa leave the room to find some place quiet. Mr Takishida then comes up to Uraraka and says "May I sit in this chair next you Miss Uraraka, have I something I want to give you"

Somewhere in the school grounds Aizawa made sure to look and see if anyone is there.

"Coast is clear" said Aizawa as he's done looking around. "Now about you quirk"

"All Might told you didn't he" said Midoriya. "About One For All"

"So it's true then... All Might gave you his quirk" said Aizawa as he took a deep breath. "I've some weird shit in my day, but I never would've thought that there would be a quirk that can be transferable"

Midoriya stood there and stayed quiet.

"Don't worry, i won't tell anyone in your class about One For All, not even Mis Uraraka" Said Aizawa as he stares at Midoriya who was looking down at his feet. "You do like her don't you"

Midoriya then jumped in shocked as he heard what Aizawa just said.

"W-what! Where did that come from and how d-did you know!" Midoriya then got nervous as he looks away from Aizawa.

"It's written all of your face" pointed out Aizawa. "Plus the way you acted today proves that you like her"

Midoriya looked like he just lost the war before it even started.

"Look I'm not here to make fun of you. I just want to ask you one thing" Aizawa took another deep breath "are you ever going to tell your classmates about this... about your quirk"

"I don't know" said Midoriya. "It's been on my mind for a while now and I don't think I'm ready"

"Well if you don't tell them soon then they'll find out themselves and it won't be pretty, they'll think you lied to them and feel betrayed" said Aizawa. "even if it is because of what All Might told you, you can't rely on him to tell your friends for you."

"I know that but..." Midoriya stood there and stopped speaking"

Aizawa then thought of something.

"Tell you what" said Aizawa. "Before you and your classmates graduate, tell them in the last day of class. I'll be there for you and I'll have the Principal Nezu and All Might there as well"

"Really" said Midoriya as he looked up to Aizawa sensei. "That might work but... will they get mad"

"I don't know for certain what their first reaction will be. But if we explain to them why you kept it a secret then they'll understand. that is if Bakugou doesn't blow it" said Aizawa.

"Kacchan won't expose me" said Midoriya "he's known this since all might's retirement few years ago"

"That long! wow that's... shocking" said Aizawa. "But I'm going to tell him before the dance not to do anything stupid, just to be save"

"Ok" said Midoriya who is now in a better mode.

"Also one more thing" said Aizawa. "Are you going to ask Mis Uraraka to the dance?"

"W-wait what!" shouted Midoriya while his face was blushing. "I m-mean I w-want to b-but..."

"You're afraid she'll say no" said Aizawa as he just hit the nail on the head. "Ask her anyway, I have a good feeling she'll say yes"

Midoriya looked up and ask "but why?"

"Teachers intuition" said Aizawa.

"Teachers intuition?" said Midoriya

"Ya just trust me" said Aizawa.

"Plus i see her with Midoriya almost all the time, it's kinda obvious that she likes him" Aizawa thought to himself.

"Ok I'll try" said Midoriya.

Aizawa begins to walk away.

"Well... I'll see you Monday then" said Aizawa.

"Wait!" shouted Midoriya as Aizawa turns around.

"Thank you... for understanding" said Midoriya.

Aizawa smiles and walks away.

Midoriya stood there when it hits him.

"Uraraka!" said Midoriya as he runs back to recovery room. "she's alone with Takishida! I got to get back before Takishida does anything threatening to Uraraka!" Midoriya thought as he runs back.

just before Takishida was about to leave, Midoriya comes inside.

"Uraraka!" said Midoriya as he slams opens the door.

"Oh Deku your back!" said Uraraka with a smile.

"My, my, somebody was worried about something" said Recovery Girl as she and Eri were just getting ready to leave the room.

"What's gotten you so worked up Midoriya" said Takishida.

Midoriya looked around to see if everything was ok as he calmed down.

"Oh it's um..." as Midoriya looked over at Takishida who seemed to be on to him. "J-just making sure Uraraka didn't get hurt again haha"

There was a long pause fo a while Midoriya was scratching his head. then Takishida broke the silence.

"Oh don't worry, she's back to normal and ready to go. right Recovery Girl" said Takishida as he looks at Recovery Girl.

"Oh yes Mis Uraraka is ready to go back to the dorm" said Recovery Girl.

"You've always get the job done ma lady" as Takishida bows to Recovery Girl.

"Oh you, you must be popular with the ladies back home" Said Recovery Girl blushing.

Midoriya and Uraraka looked disgusted as they both disapprove of what they just saw.

"Now then, I must be going on my marry way" said Takishida as he walks passed Midoriya and heads outside of the recovery room. "I was going to walk Mis Uraraka to her dorm but Midoriya will take care of her for me right champ" as he turns around and gives a thumbs up while the both of them blushed like crazy.

"Anyway Mis Uraraka, don't forget to call me if you change your mind" Said Takishida while waving goodbye as he leaves.

"Call him?" Said Midoriya all confused.

"Oh ya, I'll tell you everything that happened" Said Ochako as they both leave the recovery room, she told him the whole story of what happened with Takishida.

Few minutes ago.

"You have something for me?" said Uraraka.

"Yes" said Takishida as he pushes his glasses. "I feel awful for what happened and I wanted to give you this" as Takishida reaches for his pocket. Uraraka stops him from going any further.

"Oh no you don't have to give me another gadget" said Uraraka. "I should be thanking you for everything. after all you called the cops and a ambulance"

"It's not another gadget Mis Uraraka" has he pulls out a pice of paper. " here you go" as he shows a check for 109,545,000.00 yen (1 million dollars in us)

"What!" screamed Uraraka as she reads how much money is written on the check.

"Holy crap! That's a crap ton of money!" said Recovery Girl as she and Eri see the amount on the check. "You can't be giving that much money to a student even if she did get hurt! it wasn't serious injury!"

"It's no for her alone" said Takishida "I heard you wanted to become a hero so that you can make money to pay off your parent's company that is having a hard time"

Uraraka look depressed on how her parents are scraping ends meat to keep the business afloat.

"That is true isn't" said Takishida as Ochako nodded.

"Look I've been in your shoes before. even when I became CEO I was having trouble making ends meat for my company, don't worry about me I'm a multi trillionaire" said Takishida. "This is nothing compare to the stuff I bought for myself sometimes" as Takishida laughs for a second.

"I heard lots of great things about you from other heroes who you helped out during your time at U.A High. This way you don't have to risk yourself getting hurt to get money for your parents. here just take it... you need it" said Takishida.

As Uraraka looked up and sees him still holding the check in hand. she reaches for it... then stops mid way as she brings her hand back and shakes her head.

"Thanks Mr Takishida, but I'll pass" said Uraraka as Takishida stood there in silence.

"I became a hero not just to help my family's business but to help others. That's why I wouldn't be taking the money for myself" said Uraraka. "I really appreciate your generosity but I can never take something like i that"

Takishida stood there for a moment and begins to smile.

"Mis Uraraka, your really are a kind hearted person. Anyone would have taken the money immediately and that would have been fine. But your kindness shines more beautifully then the luminescent baby" said Takishida as he puts his check back into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"Here's my number, call me if you ever changed your mind" as Takishida stood up and was about to leave the room. that's when Midoriya showed up.

(Back to present)

"O-one million!" said Midoriya looking shocked.

"Ya it was crazy, I can't believed he was going to give me that much. But I don't want you to tell anyone about this ok" said Uraraka with her finger in front of her mouth.

"Sure thing" said Midoriya. "Oh... I almost forgot, I was going to tell what I heard from Takishida and All Might before the tire blew out"

As he told her what happened and what Takishida said to him after words, Uraraka Looked very surprised.

"That's crazy" said Uraraka. "I would have never thought he would do that. I wonder what did he mean by sometimes I wonder"

"Maybe he secretly hates quirks" said Midoriya. "I mean... he was a late bloomer like me and people did make fun of him for being quirkless, but I don't know"

"Well were even now so let's keep our secrets from everyone else" said Uraraka with a smile.

"What secrets" as both Midoriya and Uraraka got startled from someone who heard what she said... they both looked and saw Tsuyu standing in front of the dorm's main entrance.

"Sue!" said Uraraka. "it's um... it's nothing ok"

"Ya! don't mention or bring it up again ok" said Midoriya as Tsuyu stared at them for being suspicious.

"If it's nothing then why tell me not bring it up again" said Tsuyu as both of them looked like they have just been caught.

Tsuyu continues to stare until Kirishima comes out from the entrance.

"There you guys are! we've been waiting for you. come on in we're having dinner" said Kirishima as this is the perfect chance for both Midoriya and Uraraka to get away from Tsuyu.

"Oh boy I'm starving" said Midoriya running passed Kirishima.

"Ya me too" said Uraraka as she also runs passed Kirishima.

"What's wrong with them" said Kirishima.

"It's nothing ribbit" said Tsuyu. "I'll let the love birds slide just this one time" Tsuyu thought to herself as she and Kirishima joins up with the rest.

It's almost graduation and one month before the senior's farewell well dance, everyone is really excited to get the last few training activities done before the big dance, we didn't know it at the time but that dance for some of us was going to be the happiest moment of our lives... however it was also going to be the most tragic, not just our us... but the whole world as we know it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

3 weeks later

It was a late Sunday night near an abandoned building in Tokyo city around 8:36 pm. A group all small class thugs gathered around inside as one of them brings a tied up girl with bruises and tape across her mouth.

"Here you go boss" said the thug who brought the girl as he threw the poor girl to the ground. "Fresh meat"

As the big overweight man who seems to be the boos with tentacles for fingers and beard approaches the poor girl.

"Mmm she looks average, where did you get this girl" said the Boos while stroking his creepy tentacle beard.

"I found her at a small liquor store where she works. she apparently lives alone and she's quirkless" said the thug who brought her here.

"Great job!" said the boos as he gets closer to the poor girl. "No one will come to save this one" he then rips off the tape from her mouth.

"So little lady, do you know who I am" said the boos with a grin.

"Y-you must be that horrible man who kidnaps quirkless girls and do unspeakable things to them! I heard rumors but never thought it would be true" said the poor helpless girl.

"That's right! They call me The Kraken!" says the man as he shows off his tentacles. "And I love to mess around with ladies like you! After all nobody will come to save you"

"N-no! You can't" shouted the girl as group of thugs laugh at the poor girl. "I suffered enough in my life! please spare me! I won't tell anyone I swear!"

"Not going to happen little lady" said The Kraken. "I promise the boys that I'll let them have fun this time once I'm done"

"Kraken! Kraken! Kraken! Kraken!" chanted the thugs as the boss begins to undressed to poor girl.

"STOP! PLEASE!" screamed the poor girl.

"Pucker up bitch" said The Kraken as he sticks out his tongue that is also a tentacle.

"NOOO!" screamed the girl one last time. Suddenly the roof breaks above them as what it seems to be a large robotic armored man comes down and lands next to the thugs. The armored figure begins to stand up after landing and turns towards the thugs.

"Who the hell is that!" said one of the thugs as the armored figure begins to walk towards them.

"I-Is that a hero!" said one of the other thugs

"I... I don't know! He must be a new hero" said another thug.

"Don't just stand there you bunch of idiots!" said The Kraken. "Kill him!"

As one of the thugs begins to charge at the armored figure with his javelin quirk. However the quirk bounces right off of the chest of the figure like it was nothing.

"The hell?" said the thug. "Why didn't my quirk stab him?"

"He's wearing armor you dumbass" said The Kraken.

The armored figure grabs the thug by the face and picks him up in the air. Then a loud charging noise begins as the thug struggles to break free. An energy beam shoots out from the palm of his hand as it sends the thug across the room. everyone looked to see the thug's lifeless corpse laying there with a fried up face.

"Holly shit! H-He killed him!" shouted one of the thugs.

Just then two tiny missile launchers pop out from his large shoulders. It cuts to the armored man's first person view as the suit targets all the thugs except for the young lady and The Kraken.

"What the hell kind of quirk is this!" said one of the targeted thugs.

Just then bullets shot out from the launchers hitting all the thugs to the head. killing them instantly as they all fall to the floor.

"St-Stay back!" said The Kraken as he grabs the lady. He then pulls out a pistol and points it to her head. "I'll kill her! I mean it!"

The armored figure then quickly points his finger to The Kraken's head and shoots a small laser beam. killing The Kraken as he falls to the ground. The lady was now covering herself and in shock as to what just happened.

"Filthy animals need to be put down" said the metal figure with a robotic voice to hide his identity.

"W-who are you" said the young lady.

"Justice..." said the metal figure

The armored man then flys out with his jet boots through the rooftop where he came from while young woman looks up and sees him fly away. Just below her from a couple blocks away crowd of people look up to the armored man flying though the sky as a man from the crowd pulled out his cell phone and takes a picture of the figure.

It's 7:01 am Monday morning at U.A high. Midoriya got up from his room and headed down to the main room where Mineta and Kaminari were watching a little tv as Bakugou and Iida were making breakfast.

"Morning you guys" said Midoriya still a little tired.

"Hey morning Midoriya" said Kaminari

"Morning Midoriya, how was you nap" said Iida as he is about to finish breakfast

"Good I guess, so are any of you guys going to the dance" said Midoriya

"Hell ya we are!" said Kaminari "I've been waiting for this dance for a whole year now! In fact I'm going to ask Jirou to be my date for the dance. Man I can't wait for Friday!"

Just then Midoriya blushed as he almost forgot that he as to ask Uraraka to the dance with him too.

"You know she's going to dump you right" said Mineta.

"Shut up what do you know. At least I have a better chance at getting a date then you grape boy" said Kaminari.

"I can get a date if i wanted too" said Mineta as then Kirishima comes in.

"Ha! that's laughable" said Kirishima as he sits on the couch next to them. "You can't get a date if your life demands on it"

"I can too" said Mineta.

"Ok then" said Kaminari "I bet you 5,000 yen that you won't get a date to the dance no matter how you do it"

"Bring it on sparky" shouted Mineta.

"What's with all the yelling" says Momo as her, Toru, Mina, and Jirou enter the main room.

"You girls came in at right in time" said Kaminari as he about to pissed his pants from laughing.

"What did you idiots do this time" said Jirou twirling her headphone jack earlobes while looking at Kaminari.

Well Kaminari bet 5,000 yen that Mineta won't get a date to the dance and Mineta accepted!" said Kirishima .

There was a long pause for a moment... then Momo, Mina, Toru, and Jirou started laughing like crazy.

"Easiest 5,000 yen ever!" Said Jirou while laughing. "Nobody will go out with that pervert!"

"That is literally the funniest thing I've ever heard!" said Mina.

"I almost feel sorry for the boy!" said Momo.

"Shut up! I can do it!" shouted Mineta.

"How! Every girl in this school knows who you are!" said Jirou. "There's no way in hell you'll get a date!"

"He's not wrong you guys" said Toru as the girls stopped laughing to hear what Toru has to say. "I mean there is still a chance that he might end up with someone"

There was another long pause after what Toru said... then all the girls started laughing even harder then before.

"FINE! ILL SHOW YOU!" Shouted Mineta as he runs out of the dorm crying. "YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY!!!"

"What's with all the laughing this early in the morning" said Tokoyami as he, Ojiro, and Yuga joined in with everyone

"Just some stupid bet that Kaminari made with grab boy" said Bakugou with the finished breakfast.

"More like the best bet ever!" said Kaminari as he and Kirishima both gave each other a high-five.

"But if he somehow gets some chick to go out with him then I'm going to laugh at my ass off" said Bakugou.

"Wait you don't really think he's going to get it a date do you Bakugou?" said Jirou.

"I know he's not going to get one, I'm just saying by some miracle he actually gets one then dumbass here will have to pay him and it's going be hilarious" said Bakugou with grin on his face. "If shrimp boy doesn't come up with a date he will end up looking like a loser. but If he gets a date then Kirishima pays him 5,000 yen. either way I win"

"But in the end we will all have fun no matter who gets a date" Said Uraraka as she, Tsuyu, Sero, Koda, Sato, Shouji, and Todoroki came down to join the rest for breakfast.

While everyone was having breakfast at the table, The breaking new headline comes up on the tv screen.

"Breaking News" said the female reporter. "The infamous sexual predator The Kraken and his gang of thugs were found dead last night in downtown Tokyo when a mysterious flying metal man was spotted near the location of the crime scene" the tv shows a blurry Image taken from someone's cell phone that supposed to be the armored man.

"Wait who died?" said Kirishima with his mouth full of food.

"The Kraken" Said Momo. A low class villain in Tokyo that kidnaps women that have either really week quirks or quirkless woman for his amusement"

"That's horrible" said Uraraka.

"I'm glad that sick bastard is dead" said Jirou. "People like him make me sick"

"Even so, it's still illegal for heroes to kill villains. The one who did this is not a pro" said Momo.

"Quiet! I want to hear what's going on" said Mina.

"Here is the woman that was there when it all happened" said the female news reporter.

The tv cuts to the young girl who was kidnaped by The Kraken.

"I was terrified when The Kraken was about to violate me" said the victim "when all of sudden this mental man showed up and saved me! He killed all the thugs and Kraken like it was nothing... like something a pro would be able to do if given the right to kill"

"Did you ever get the man's name" ask the female reporter.

"I ask him who he was but all he said was... Justice" Said the victim

"Justice? That's a stupid name" said Bakugou.

"Isn't Justice the name of an old cartoon hero that had a show a long time ago?" Said Sero.

"I think your talking about Justice Man" said Sato.

"Oh ya I remember seeing that back when I was a kid!" said Kirishima. "Man good times"

"I still think it's a stupid name" said Bakugou

"Be quiet you guys! I want to see the news" said Iida as everyone continues to watch the news while finishing up breakfast.

"Now here is the number one hero Endeavor" said the female reporter as the tv cuts to endeavor giving a statement.

"I don't care if the deed was good or not he still killed the perpetrators and used his quirk without a hero license. he's a vigilante that should be behind bars!" said Endeavor.

"Wow your dad is pissed" said Sero.

"When isn't he" said Todoroki.

"That's all for this morning news" said the female news reporter before the tv was turned off by Iida.

"Ok everyone we should get to class before Mr Aizawa gets us in trouble" said Iida.

Meanwhile at the campus with 15 minuets before class. Mineta is walking around still upset over what just happened.

"I'll show those guys I can get a date the dance" said Mineta as he then hears a camera going off near by. "Wait... I know that sound"

Mineta runs over to a the location where the camera went off. He then peeks from the side of the building and sees a girl holding a camera in front of a window while standing on a stool.

"I got my scope" said the girl giggling to herself as she holds to the camera to chest.

"Who is that?" Mineta Thought to himself as he then realizes what's going on. "Wait a minute! This is near the boys locker room and today's the boys swim meet... SHE'S TAKING PICTURES OF BOYS!!!!!!" He then jumps from hiding and says "I GOT YOU!"

the giggling girl stops and gasped as she's been caught red handed. she then tries to run away but Mineta then throws one of his sticky balls at her feet. she trips as the sticky ball is now stuck to her on the ground. Mineta has caught a female pervert...

"I never thought I would see a fellow pervert at my own school, let alone a female one at that" said Mineta as he walks over to her and realized that she's one of the U.A freshman.

"Hey your one of the freshman girls" said Mineta

"And your the infamous spineless pervert who got caught hiding in the girls locker room" said the freshman as she tries to reach for the camera that she dropped.

"Oh so I'm famous" said Mineta as he then picks up the camera that she dropped. "But a spineless pervert wouldn't have caught someone like you taking pictures of naked boys"

"Please don't tell anyone about my secret" said the freshman "if my new friends find out that I take pictures of boys I'll be forever deemed a pervert like you!"

"I don't know if I like you calling me that. after all you are a pervert just like me" said Mineta as the freshman girl begins to cry.

"Your right... I am a pervert" said the freshman. "I guess I deserve this... alright I'll do anything you want, just don't tell anyone or the principal!"

"Holy crap anything!" said Midoriya as he begins looking at the young freshman as he noticed that she has a nice figure. she has light purple color hair, with a pair of glasses and freckles just like Midoriya.

"Actually..." Mineta thought. "she's kinda cute, not only that but she has a nice ass as well a good pair of boobs! not too big or too small, just the right size! I can't wait to touch them!"

However Mineta then got a brilliant idea.

"Actually... As much I want to play with you boobs and ass, I think I'll pass on that for now" Said Mineta as the freshman looked confused at that statement. "In fact I want you to go to the farewell dance with me"

"W-what" said the freshman while blushing. "I don't know about that! I don't want people to think I'm weird for dating a pervert"

"Look... do you want to be know as the girl who dated a pervert or be known for being a pervert" said Mineta.

The freshman sigh as she only has one choice.

"Ok fine, I'll go to that dance with you" said the freshman.

"SCORE!!!" shouted Mineta as he jumps in the air. "That bastard Kaminari owes me 5,000 yen!"

"What?" said the freshman.

"Oh it's nothing" said Mineta "by the way, I don't know your name"

"Oh it's Misako Takemoto" said the freshman.

"Alright then, it's a date!" said Mineta "we will discuss the plans at lunch"

"Sure thing..." said Misako.

There was a long pause.

"Um, I'm still stuck" said Misako.

"Oh right, sorry" said Mineta.

Mineta is first person in class 1A to get a date to the dance... Ya I know...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was now 7:57 am at the home room class. However for the first time in forever Iida wasn't the first one in class... it was Mineta. Sitting in his chair with a big smirk on his face as he looks over to sees the rest of the class coming in.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude" said Kaminari as he and Kirishima walk over to his desk.

"Ya you were like crying about an hour ago" Said Jirou as everyone got into class.

"Wouldn't you like to know" said Mineta as he continues to give a big smirk.

"Something happen with you didn't it" said Momo. "And I don't like that smile"

"Tells us" said Kirishima as he and Kaminari got closer to him.

"Oh nothing" said Mineta as he looks at the chalkboard "just that... somebody has a date to the dance"

There was a long pause. Then everyone started laughing

"That's a good one Mineta!" said Kaminari as he's laughing like crazy.

"Ya there's no way you got a date in less then a hour" said Kirishima.

Mineta looks back at everyone as they continued to laugh and said "Her name is Misako Takemoto"

The whole class went silent.

"Wait... your..." said Kirishima.

"Not joking... are you..." said Kaminari.

Mineta sits there giving them a smirk as the whole class was still silent... then Bakugou starts laughing.

"OH MAN! you better hope to god that his lying! because you'll have to pay shrimp boy his money!" shouted Bakugou as he starts laughing like a mad man.

"B-BUT HOW! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Kaminari as he puts his hands over his head like he just lost the lottery.

"Y-you must've payed her or something. you cheated!" Said Kirishima .

"Even if I did pay her off, it still would've count" Said Mineta.

"No it wouldn't! said Kaminari. "That's not part of the bet!"

"You said it yourself" said Mineta.

"No I didn't, when did I ever say that" said Kaminari.

"You said and I quote. I bet you 5,000 yen that you won't get a date to the dance no matter how you do it... so if I were to successfully pay someone to go out to the dance with me then the bet would still count" said Mineta. "That is what you said after all"

Kaminari just stood still like a dear staring at headlights from a moving truck as he realized that he did in fact said that.

"Idiot!" said Jirou as she hits him at the back of the head.

"OH MAN! Not only are you going to pay him, but you made possible for that little shit to go around your bet and make it easier for him! you dumbass!" Shouted Bakugou as he was about to fall out of his desk form laughing.

Just then Aizawa came into the class.

"Alright everyone class is starting and Bakugou stop laughing" said Aizawa.

"No Mr Aizawa wait! You got to hear this!" Bakugou then told the whole story to Aizawa. he then looked over at Kaminari and said "Kaminari...

"Yes Aizawa sensei" said Kaminari.

"You're an idiot" said Aizawa with a big grin on his face.

Whole class starts laughing at Kaminari as he puts his head down on the desk in shame.

Hosu City 9:35 am. Somewhere inside of a apartment building 4 men were in a room planning something.

"Are you sure this is going to work" said man number 3

"I'm positive! while the heroes are too busy looking for that metal dude, we will be robbing the hosu bank. we won't have to worry about getting by anymore" Said the leader of the group man number 1.

"I don't know about is" said man number 3. "It seems too easy and there might be some heroes nearby"

"Plus the last heist we did got one of guys captured by Hawks. we barely survived because we aborted the mission and got the hell out of there" said man number 2. "that bastard is still looking for us you know"

"I-I know that! but don't worry I got a decoy, he calls himself Shotgun. he's good with guns and has a arsenal of illegal weapons we can use. the guy is literally a one-man army" said man number 1.

"What's his quirk?" Said man number 3.

"That's the thing, he doesn't have one" Said man number 1.

"You mean he's quirkless? why did you even bother bringing to the team" said man number 4.

"Because as I just said you moron! he has a arsenal of weapons. plus he's our decoy remember" said man number 1. "While we get the money, he will be keeping an out eye on the hostages. Then if heroes shows up he will keep them busy with his weapons while we get out with the money"

"That kinda sounds like what happen last time" said man number 3.

"Ya but last time we didn't know one of us was going to get captured. This time we expect to leave someone" said number one.

Just then the doorbell to the apartment goes off.

"That must be him! don't tell him he's our decoy" said man number 1 quietly as he got up to get the door.

he opens the door revealing a tall big older man with sunglasses and a big scar across his face as he walks in and says "You bastards ready to see my arsenal"

The five men walk out to a dark alleyway just a couple blocks away from the apartment where a black van is parked. Shotgun opens the back to reveal a large arsenal of assault weapons, grenades, Machine guns, and a rocket launcher.

"Holy shit!" said man number 3 as he jumps back in shock from seeing so many weapons.

"I knew you had an Arsenal but this is insane!"

"When you live in a world run by people with crazy powers, you got to have the best of the best" said Shotgun with a grin.

"Screw hosu bank! let's rob the National Hero Bank instead! We can make billions!" said man number 4.

"Don't be an idiot!" said man number 1. "we will get caught in the matter of seconds!"

"Im already ahead of you" said Shotgun. "I've mapped out the bank for the best places to leave and I've secretly planted C fours all around the building so that no hostages will think of getting out without blowing up the building... except for us. plus it's modified to go off by even to slightest touch making it impossible to disarm without blowing up in your face"

"This could actually work" said man number 2.

"Why are you helping us make such a big heist" said man number 1.

"Because I've been planning this heist all my life" said Shotgun. "And it just so happens that you're all helping me"

"But we hired you" said man number 1.

"So, you were probably thinking about abandoning me in your original heist... am I right" Said Shotgun knowing all too well about the original plan.

"H-how did you know that!" said man number 2.

"I'm not stupid, I've been in this kind of business my whole life and I know how people like you treat my kind. But I don't care, I'm here for the money and that's all I care about" said Shotgun.

"T-then the deals off!" said man number 1.

"You poor, poor little man" as Shotgun pulls out a list then shows them. "I have a list of you all of your identities, places you work, places you lived, and people you know. it would be a shame if someone were to make an anonymous call to the police"

"How the hell did you get that information" said the man number 1.

"Like I said, i've been in this kind of business longer then you boy" said Shotgun. "Now do you want to be thrown in jail or... would you like to be rich and help me make the biggest heist in history"

The 4 men looked at each other and turned back to Shotgun.

"Ok... We'll do it" Said man number 1.

"Good choice" Said Shotgun. "We start at 2:00 pm"

Back at U.A high around 12:10 pm lunch time. All of the students were having lunch when Misako Takemoto walks up to Mineta.

"I'm ready to talk about the plans for the dance with you" said Misako while blushing in embarrassment as Kirishima, Kaminari, and Jirou with their mouths open wide as they couldn't believe what their seeing.

"Sure thing ma lady" said Mineta as he got up from his chair to go hang out with Misako. He then turns around to look at his table where Kaminari, Kirishima, and Jirou were as he gives a thumbs up while making a smirk.

"How the hell did he get such a cutie!" said Kaminari.

"S-she not that cute" Said Jirou looking away while twirling her headphone jack earlobes as she's obviously jealous at what Kaminari just said.

"That little bastard must've bribed the poor girl with something!" Said Kirishima trying to wipe away his tears. "Damn you Mineta!"

"But what if she actually likes him!" Said Mina.

"That's highly doubtful" said Momo.

"Ya but what if she's secretly has a thing for perverts or tiny men" said Mina.

Just then Tokoyami walks over to the table holding a trey of his food.

"He might've seen her doing something perverted. Then caught her using the evidence to make her go to the dance with him" said Tokoyami as everyone in the table went silent for a moment.

"Na! no way in hell!" said Everyone.

Just then at a another table where Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, and Tsuyu were sitting as Tetsutetsu and Itsuka came over to say hi.

"Hey everyone" said Itsuka.

"Oh ya there Kendo" said Midoriya. "What's brings you and Tetsutetsu here"

"Well..." as Itsuka looks over to Tetsutetsu as he starts to blush a little. "We're going to the dance together"

"What really!" said Uraraka.

"That's great!" said Midoriya.

"I'm really happy for the two of you" said Iida as he gives a thumbs up.

"It's not like that ok!" said Tetsutetsu while looking away.

"It's just a friendly date" said Itsuka while giggling. "Anyway who else in your class has a date to the dance"

Midoriya and Uraraka got red in the face.

"Actually no body has a date except for Mineta" said Tsuyu.

"Hold on, you mean Him!" said Itsuka.

"Ya he just left with his date not long ago ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"I just can't believe someone would go on a date with him of all people" said Itsuka. "Wait does that mean he's the first on in your class to get a date!"

As Itsuka said that, the rest of class 1A heard her and looked down in a depressing mode as they just realized that Mineta of all people is still the only one in there class that is has a date.

"Oh I didn't mean to make everyone depressed" said Itsuka.

"By the way did you happen to see Bakugou. Naya was looking for him" Said Tetsutetsu.

Just then the whole class realized that Bakugou wasn't here.

"Wait... you don't think he..." said Kirishima.

Meanwhile just outside behind the school building. Bakugou and Naya were sitting down against the wall as Naya opens a box lunch that she made for him.

"Ok say aww" as Naya picks up a piece of orange chicken with a pair of chopped sticks and tries to shove the food to feed Bakugou.

"Stop trying to feed me like a baby! I can eat it myself!" Yelled Bakugou. "And beside I don't even like Chinese food"

"You can't eat the same things all the time. you got to try new things Kacchan" said Naya.

"Whatever I'm not hungry and stop calling me that" said Bakugou as his stomach begins making sounds.

"Your stomach says otherwise" Said Naya as she starts giggling while Bakugou proceeds to hitting his stomach.

"Anyway Kacchan, if you don't eat new things you won't be a strong hero" said Naya.

"I'm already a strong hero!" Yelled Bakugou as his stomach begins to make noise again.

"If you want to be a good role model for little kids who will look up to you, then start eating" said Naya as she quickly shoves the orange chicken into his mouth.

"Hey what the hel..." Bakugou now begins to chew. "It's spicy"

"You did say you like spicy foods, so I made the orange chicken with extra spices" said Naya.

"Um Hey Kacchan..."

"What... and stop calling me that!" said Bakugou.

"I was wondering... are your free this Friday" said Naya.

"Wait isn't Friday that dance" said Bakugou.

"Oh... I guess it is. Who would've thought" said Naya while blushing.

Bakugou took a deep sigh.

"Naya... are you trying to ask to me out to the dance" said Bakugou.

"Well... It would be nice go with yo.." said Naya as Bakugou stood up in silence.

"What's wrong with you" said Bakugou.

"W-What do you mean... I... don't understand" said Naya.

"WHY DO YOU LIKE ME!" Yelled Bakugou "I DON'T GET YOU! I'm aways yelling at you, I don't even finish all of your food sometimes, I ignore you half the time when your following me like a stray puppy, and I don't like it when you call Kacchan!" He then hits the wall as a small explosion irrupt's from his first. "So why damn it...

Flashback

"She's always asking me and the girls were you are"

End of flashback

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE LIKE ME!" Shouted Bakugou.

There was a long pause

"I... don't know..." said Naya as she starts to cry.

Bakugou then realizes what he just done... he made a girl cry.

"I'm sorry that I ever ask that stupid question!" As Naya begins to run away.

"Wait!" Yelled Bakugou as he stood there looking like a jerk. "DAMN IT!" He shouted as he hits the wall while irrupting another explosion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After lunch around 12:45 pm. Aizawa was about to start class when he has an announcement to make.

"Alright as you may know the farewell dance is coming up. So I'll go over the rules again just in case you missed it the last time. No sexual activities are allowed turning or after the dance, however you can still hold hands and do slow mo dances. If you want to kiss him or her then that's fine as long it's not too crazy" said Aizawa as everyone was blushing a little except for Bakugou has he just sat there looking a little depressed.

"Outside food and drinks are not allowed inside the dance as we already have snacks but if you do bring outside food and drink you have to eat it outside. Alcohol and drugs are strictly forbidden and if anyone is caught with any of them you will be expelled on the spot. The dance is only for third years however if any third year is dating a first or second year then they are allowed to bring their dates. If you have a date from another school then talk to Principal Nezu for permission. the dance starts at 7:30 pm to 10:00 pm, Present Mic will be the DJ as well as the announcer for lottery prizes, Midnight will announce the farewell king and queen contest for dates only at 9:00 pm. I want everyone to be one their best behavior... that includes you Mineta."

"Come on, just because I got a date doesn't mean I'm gonna do anything weird to her" said Mineta.

"Ya right..." everyone thought to themselves.

"You got until Thursday at 10 pm to pick a date to the dance. Friday during class you will be giving a list of dates, vote for the couples who you think should be king and queen. Also no voting for yourself as that will make your vote useless and won't be counted. voting starts at 12 pm and ends at 8:30 pm, so best of luck" said Aizawa as he looks over at Midoriya with smile.

"Oh crap!" Midoriya thought. "I only have a couples days left!"

"Now then let's continue with the cla.." said Aizawa before he was interrupted by Bakugou as he got up from his desk.

"I'M SORRY AIZAWA SENSEI! BUT THERE'S SOMETHING I GOT TO DO!" shouted Bakugou. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK"

Bakugou runs out of the class room while everyone was confused by what just happened.

"Wait!" said Aizawa as Bakugou ran to class 1B.

Few minutes earlier.

As class was about to start, Naya had her head on the desk while Itsuka walks over to see what was going on.

"What's wrong Naya" said Itsuka.

"It's nothing" said Naya

"It doesn't look like nothing" said Itsuka. "Let me guess, you couldn't find Bakugou"

"No I found him, I just..." said Naya as she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Just what?" said Itsuka.

As Naya looked up with a sad face and says. "I think Kacchan hates me"

"What!" said Itsuka. "What did he threaten you"

"No" said Naya. "I'll tell you what happened"

She then proceeds to tell Itsuka what happened during lunch.

"Sounds like to me that he turned you down" said Itsuka looking sad while Naya nodding in response.

"It's my fault that I tried to push him" said Naya.

"No it isn't! Bakugou is a jerk for turning you down for the dance" said Itsuka. "But it's his loss. your too good for him Naya, a lot of guys would kill to go on a date with you. you'll find a new guy"

"But I don't want a new guy, I want Kacchan!" said Naya.

"But why him" said Itsuka. "He's a jerk to everyone and he's always in a bad mood.

"I know but... his a kind hearted guy if you get to know him, I think he puts on the tough guy act because he's scared of not being number one hero" said Naya with a smile. "Kinda like a kitten pretending to be a tiger"

"That's way too cute to compare him by" said Itsuka while giggling.

"Plus when I'm alone or scared he always shows up... of course he always says (don't tell anyone on I'm here or I'll kill you!)" said Naya while giving a Bakugou impression with a little roar like a tiger.

"Hahah that's cute, I never knew he would come visit you. I always thought you come to him" said Itsuka.

"Of course I do" said Naya "I got to be there for him when his alone, that's a wife's duty"

Wait a wife's duty?" said Itsuka as Naya realized what she just said.

"Oh d-did that come out" said Naya looking away blushing and holding her hands to the sides of her face.

"Hold on girl! don't plan your future that far!" said Itsuka.

Just then the home room teacher comes in and ask everyone to take their seats. After a moment of explaining the rules to the dance to everyone in class, Bakugou then barges in.

"NAYA!" shouted Bakugou.

"Bakugou what the hell are you doing barging into my classroom!" said Sekijiro.

"I'm sorry but this will take a minute" said Bakugou has he walks to Naya. "Look Naya, I'm sorry that I yelled at you when you ask me to the dance. I didn't know what to think and I was surprised at that request, I didn't believe someone would have such feelings for someone like me... and the truth is... I didn't want a date because people will think I'm some week little shit and people make fun of me. But I didn't think about your feelings and I made you cry" said Bakugou as the whole class started whispering.

"I couldn't stop thinking about how horribly I treated you. so..." Bakugou then bows down to Naya.

"IM REALLY SORRY DAMN IT! IF YOU STILL WANT TO GO THAT STUPID DANCE WITH ME THEN I'LL GO WITH YOU NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF ME!" shouted Bakugou.

The whole class went silent as Naya got up from her desk.

"Y-You mean it" said Naya as she begins to cry of Happiness.

"Yes damn it! don't make me say it twice" said Bakugou looking away.

Naya rushes at Bakugou giving him a hug. "KACCHAN!" shouted Naya as all the class B girls shouted "awww" as the boys claps for Bakugou even though they secretly hate him for getting a date with Naya to the dance. The home room teacher Sekijiro begins to smile.

"Ok that's enough" said Aizawa who was standing outside of the class room and saw the whole thing. Bakugou your in big trouble for leaving my class like that, normally I would have you skip the dance. However after what I just saw I've decided that I'll be giving you different punishment. As for your punishment... your going to clean every toilet after school every day until Friday"

"Every toilet in the damn school!" shouted Bakugou.

"Every toilet" said Aizawa with a grin on his face.

"Does that include the ones in the girls bathroom" said Itsuka.

"Every toilet" said Aizawa as all the girls started to complain.

"Don't worry I'll close the bathrooms when he's cleaning so you won't have to see him" said Aizawa.

"I'm just happy that he's going to the dance with me!" said Naya as she continues to hugs Bakugou.

"Ok you can stop hugging me now! said Bakugou as he tries to get Naya off of her.

Bakugou is the second student from class 1A to get a date to the dance.

The National Hero Bank is the biggest bank is Japan located in Tokyo city. The National Hero Bank is a place to pay and transfer money to heroes around the word for doing work, it's also for CEO's, business men/women and the rich. It's one of the most secure places in the world, making it impossible to rob as the security is top notch. Guards are always on duty 24/7 as the entrance has a long stairway that leads to a big double door.

National Hero Bank, Tokyo Japan 1:57 pm. The black van pulls up behind the bank a block away to not stand out too hard while everyone is suited up with bulletproof vest and fully black clothing.

"Are you sure this is going to work" said man number 3 "we could get caught"

"Oh I'm sure" said Shotgun. "I've been ready for years, I was just waiting for one thing" as he pulls out a little black device.

"What the hell is that" said man number 2.

"This device will crack the system" said Shotgun. "it will open all the digital accounts so it will be easier to transfer all the money without leaving a trace"

"That's crazy! how the hell did you get that" said man number 1.

"Micro Chip" said Shotgun.

"Wait a actual micro chip" said man number 4.

"No you dumbass she's my partner, she's calls herself Micro Chip and is the best hacker in the world" said Shotgun.

"Aww thanks sweetie" as a mysterious female voice came out of nowhere.

"What the hell!" said man number 2.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking through you ear pieces" said Micro Chip.

"So that's how you got our information! Your girlfriend got it from hacking! also if she's such an amazing hacker why wouldn't she just hack the bank herself" said man number 1.

"That's what this device is for, it lets her to access the banks main system and she does all the work, also she not my girlfriend" said Shotgun. "We've haven't even met each other in person, I don't even know what she looks like"

"I do, he maybe quirkless but he's one sexy bastard" said Mico Chip.

"You find this crazy bastard sexy?" said man number 1.

"Maybe i'm just crazy myself" said Micro Chip.

"Hey Micro Chip, does your quirk have something to do with hacking" said man number 3.

"Yes it's called Hacking, Anything I touch that's electronic allows me to access it and anything that's in it. however I need to be close to the thing in order for my my quirk to work. However that's why I make this device, it allows me to be there without actually being there" said Micro Chip. "It took me so long get this version updated because it was still hard for me to get in without the system tracking me down"

"Enough with the long talk! let's get in and make some money baby!" shouted man number 4.

"I was just about to say that boy" said Shotgun as he puts on his infamous black skull mask while the other men puts their mask that represents old heroes with man number 1 wearing an All Might mask. they got out of the fan to get their guns and other weapons. then after getting armed, they begin to head to the bank.

"Hey Shotgun" said man number 4. "Did you really put C4 all around the building? how the hell did you do that!"

"Funny story" said Shotgun "Micro Chip's old friend has a quirk that turns things invisible up to 5 days"

"Ok but how the hell did he put all the C4 in rooms that nobody else is allowed enter?" said man number 4.

Shotgun begins to laugh "that's not the funny part... He was a security guard at the bank"

"Wait he's what!" said man number 1. "How do you know he won't backstab us"

Shotgun then gives a big grin behind his mask. "I said he was... he just quite yesterday"

Just then all the C4 that were invisible just suddenly appeared all around the building.

"W-what's going on!" said one of the businessmen while everyone around him was in shocked to see C4 appeared on top of the double doors.

"Let this heist begin" said Shotgun has he pulls up a remote and pressed one of the buttons.

One of the C4 sets off causing a huge explosion in front entrance killing a few people and two guards as everyone starts to panic.

"What's going on" said an old rich lady with pointy elf ears inside the bank.

"I think we're under attack" said a businesswoman.

Just then a loud announcement was coming from the speakers.

"Your intention please. stay calm, we are contacting nearby heroes and the police at the moment to come and save you. Do not panic, we appreciate your patience and have a nice day"

Shotgun and the others then walk in from behind the bank, two guards see them and pull out their pistols. but before they fire man number 1 and 2 shot the guards with their assault rifles killing them instantly as the group walks passed the corpses. then Shotgun puts the black device on the door lock as it took seconds for it to unlock. The group enters the building as everyone was still inside. Shotgun shots his assault rifle to the sky.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE THIS IS A SETUP! I WANT EVERYBODY TO STAY IN A GROUP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL BE SHOT!" shouted Shotgun as the rest of the men are pointing their guns at the hostages.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meanwhile a couple miles from The National Hero Bank is the Kamui Woods Agency in Tokyo 2:01 pm. Mt Lady and Death Arms are visiting Kamui Woods at his new office.

"Wow! your new place is pretty awesome" said Death Arms as he's amazed by all the cool stuff.

"Thanks for coming guys, I want to talk about our get together this evening once I'm off work" said Kamui.

"But I thought we were going to a date! Why his he here!" said Mt lady as she points to death Arms who was still looking around.

"Oh ya I forgot, how did the two of you got together anyway" said Death Arms as he comes back to his senses.

Both Mt lady and Woods look away as he said that.

"Well it was about 2 years ago I think" said Mt Lady say as she begins to remember.

"2 years! That long!" said Death Arms. "How come I wasn't aware of this"

"That's because it was a secret you idiot" said Kamui. "We didn't officially tell everyone we're dating until a few months ago"

"Ok but can you tell me what happened" said Death Arms. "I promise I won't tell"

Kamui made a big sigh.

"You remember the time I became Number 7 Hero two years ago" said Kamui. "and you guys threw a party for my promotion and Mt Lady was so drunk that I had to take her home"

"Ya I remember, that party was a blast" said Death Arms.

"Well... we kinda hit it off" said Kamui.

"So you did had an affair!" said Death Arms.

"I don't remember much, but when I woke up he was sleeping next to me half naked in my bed" said Mt Lady. "he took advantage and we made love. but I don't blame him I am pretty sexy"

"What the hell are you talking about!" said Kamui. "You were the one that jumped on me and said (Make love with me you sexy wood man)

"I don't remember saying that!" said Mt Lady.

"That's because you were drunk!" said Kamui.

"Oh don't give me that! you enjoyed it didn't you!" said Mt Lady as both of them begins to argue at each other. Then one of Kamui's sidekicks slams open the door with a worried expression on his face.

"Kamui Woods! The National Hero Bank! It's being robbed!" said the sidekick.

"What! But how!" said Death Arms. "That place is impossible to rob into!"

Kamui Woods stood up and said "looks like our get together will have to wait for another time" Kamui begins to leave.

"Wait! we're coming with you!" said Mt lady.

"Alright" said Woods as he turns to his sidekick "tell the other sidekicks I'll be going with Mt Lady and Death Arms"

"Got it sir!" said the sidekick.

Back at the National Hero Bank as Shotgun has all the hostages in a group backed up into a corner.

"Alright! don't you dare move a muscle or I'll shot!" shouted Shotgun as he guards over the hostages while the other men are installing the device that let's Micro Chip hack into the main System.

"Come on you idiot or else the heroes will get here" said man number 1.

"Almost there" said men number 3 as he finally attaches the device to the main computer.

"Got it" said man number 3.

Then one of the rookie guards that wasn't found and shot was about to head to one of the C4.

"This is my chance, I'll defuse the bomb with my quirk and then save everyone" the Guard thought to himself.

Shotgun looks over and sees the guard from the corner of his eye as he was about to get near the bomb. he then turns around and shots the wall near to the guard. luckily the bomb didn't go off.

"Hey guard! don't even think about trying to defused that bomb. it won't work, every bomb in this building is sensitive to the touch. now get your ass over before I shot your head off" said Shotgun.

"Y-yes sir" said the rookie as he runs to the group of hostages.

"Alright" said Micro Chip through everyone's ear peace. "Transferring money right... now"

"Holy shit were actually going to pull this off" said man number 4.

"We're going to be rich!" said man number 1.

"Thanks Micro Chip" said Shotgun. "If it wasn't for you and those fools. Then i wouldn't have gone this far"

"No problem you hunk" said Micro Chip "now you better take me to a 5 star restaurant once this all done and everything is clear"

"A date you say? hell I'll marry you after what you've done for me" said Shotgun.

"You better take me up with that offer you sexy beast" said Micro Chip. "I'm almost done, just a few more..." just then a gun shot was heard through Micro Chip's end.

"Micro Chip?" said Shotgun looking confused.

"Wait what just happened" said man number 2.

"I think that was a gun shot" said man number 3.

"MICRO CHIP! WHATS GOING ON!" Shouted Shotgun trying to get a hold on Micro Chip. "ANWER ME DAMN IT!!!"

"I afraid miss Micro Chip won't be helping you freaks anymore" said a mysterious man hiding he voice with a voice changer of some sort.

"What... how did you find... WHO IS THIS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MICRO CHIP!" Shouted Shotgun.

"My boss will be there shortly" said the mysterious man.

"Boss? Who the hell are you!" said Shotgun as the communication with Micro Chip ends while the device stoped finishing the process. man number 1 check their accounts on his phone.

"Holy shit!" said man number 1. "we got it! however it seems that all of it didn't go through, but this is enough! let's get the hell out here before those damn heroes show u..."

Just then the metal figure flys into the bank entrance as he slides his landing close to Shotgun and the hostages. He slowly stands up and looks at Shotgun.

"Shit!" Shotgun thought to himself as he's stared by the armored figure.

"Oh crap that's the metal hero we've been hearing about!" said man number 4.

"Stop!" said Shotgun as he holds up the remote. "Or I'll blow this place u.." just then the metal figure points his finger at the remote and shots it off. Destroying it before Shotgun could press one of the buttons.

"Damn it" said Shotgun as he grabs his Assault rifle and shoots the metal figure with all of his bullets. However the bullets bounced right off of figure's armor.

"No friggin way" said Shotgun as he throws away his gun. "This guy is bulletproof!"

"Your that vigilante hero that saved that poor girl from that sex offender aren't you" said the rookie guard.

"Oh thank god" said the old rich lady with elf ears. "You must be here to save us!"

The metal figure slowly turns and looks at the hostages.

"Save you?" said the metal figure with a robotic voice as two of his shoulder guns pop out aiming at the hostages.

Everyone gasp while Shotgun quickly stands back as bullets shoot up all the hostages. killing them the same way as the thugs from last night.

Shotgun stood there frozen in place as he couldn't believe at what he just saw...

"W-What just happened!" thought Shotgun. "He killed all of the hostages!"

"Disgusting creatures" said the metal figure walks passed Shotgun and heads towards the other robbers.

"W-Wait don't kill us!" shouted man number 1 as the metal figure points his finger and shoots a laser beam into the man's mask. killing him like he did to the Kraken.

"Boss no!" said man number 2.

He then grabs man number 2 and 4 by the their heads as he charges his hand blasters and fires point blank into their faces. man number 3 tries to run away as the metal figure holds up his hand charges again as Shotgun stood there silently.

"Help me please!" shouted number 3 "arrest me! I don't care just please get me out of..." then a blast of energy comes out of his hands and hits man number 3 killing him as he fells before he even get outside.

There was a long moment of silence as Shotgun and the metal figure were the only ones left in the bank.

"What's going on..." Shotgun thought to himself. "Everything was going so smoothly, it's was almost perfect! why... why did this happen! why did he kill everyone but me... I don't get!"

Shotgun begins hears metal footsteps coming closer to him. "Why did he kill them!" Shotgun thought to himself. "I thought he was supposed to be some kind of vigilante hero that saves people from criminals like us! I don't understand this... who is this guy!"

Shotgun had ever felt something so terrifying in his whole life. He had seen some crazy creepy people in his time but never felt scared... horrified... until now.

"You..." said the metal figure. "You want money right"

Shotgun begins to turn around slowly and looks at the metal figure as he doesn't understand what was going on.

"Then come with me... to The Resistance" said the metal figure.

"R-Resistance?" said Shotgun.

Outside of the bank as cops surround the building but are afraid to go in and risk getting the hostages killed as Kamui Woods, Mt Lady, and Death Arms show up to see what was going on.

"What's situation" said Kamui.

"Oh thank god you heroes are here" said the one of the cops. "The robbers have the hostages in captivity while the building was rigged with explosives and they threatened that if any cops comes in they will pull the trigger and set off all the explosion! we tried to disarming the bombs that are outside of the building, but the C4 are sensitive and will explode when touch"

"That sounds like they have some really high tech stuff" said Death Arms. "Theses guys aren't just ordinary robbers"

"Well ya of course they aren't ordinary robbers" said Mt Lady. "They're robbing The National Hero Bank. ordinary robbers wouldn't make it this far without the proper equipment"

"How many robbers are in the bank now" Said Kamui.

"5 and one of them calls himself Shotgun" said one of the cops.

"Wait! I've heard of that name before!" said Death Arms. "A few years ago I found a criminal who had an insane amounts of illegal weapons. He said that he got it from a guy name Shotgun"

"That must be the same guy if they have all this equipment" said Kamui. "The robbers must've hired him for this heist"

"Also that metal man is here too! he just flew in not to long ago. He's probably here to stop the robbers. However I heard gun shots and some screams and that guy hasn't come out since" said the cop. "We could go in but it's too dangerous for us! Please be careful!"

"Ok me and Death Arms will go in and stop the robbers while you wait out here with the cops and stand by in case something happens"

"Ok but you two be careful" said Mt Lady.

As Kamui Woods and Death Arms run towards the entrance as they try to pass by the dead bodies from the explosion earlier when the heist started. they got in and found Shotgun and the metal figure standing there with the dead hostages and robbers.

"What the hell happen" said Death Arms.

"Hey Robber!" Said Kamui. "Are you Shotgun and did you kill the hostages"

"W-wait I didn't kill the hostages it was this guy" said Shotgun as he points to the metal figure.

"Him?" said Kamui.

"But wait I thought he was a vigilante hero" said Death Arms. "Why did he kill the hostages"

"I-I don't know! He just killed all of them and my comrades. this guy crazy! I don't care if you send me to jail just beat this guy!" Said Shotgun.

"Wait a minute. how do we know your not the one that kill the hostages and blame this guy" said Kamui.

"What are you freaking blind" said Shotgun. "Why would i shoot up my comrades! all of my ammo was wasted while trying to shot this metal bastard when he came here! also I don't have a quirk so how the hell do i..."

Shotgun then realizes why the figure spared him.

"Alright that's all I need to hear" said Death Arms as he begins to attack the metal figure.

"Wait! I know why that bastard spared me!" said Shotgun as Death Arms charges at the metal figure.

"Your under arrest you mental bastard!" said Death Arms as he punches the metal figure in the chest... but it didn't phase him.

"Wait what?" said Death Arms. "My strength quark didn't work on him!"

"Filthy animals need to be put down" said metal figure as he grabs Death Arm's arm.

"That metal dude only kills people with quirks!" shouted Shotgun as the metal figure throws Death Arms across the room into the wall were one of the C4 was placed. It explodes upon impact resulting in a chain reaction that caused the building to explode...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The explosion was so big that it sends a massive shock wave across a few blocks as Mt Lady and the cops flew a couple feet into the air. They land almost a mile away as some civilians were hurt from the after shock Rome the explosion while others watch in horror to see the iconic building known as The National Hero Bank was destroyed. Both Kamui and Shotgun also flew from the explosion but Kamui was in serious injury as Shotgun was also hurt but not serious unlike Kamui.

"Kamui!" shouted Mt Lady as she crawls to Kamui Woods.

"I'll be fine" said Kamui while trying to get himself up. "However I don't think Death Arms is ok"

"What do you mean" said Mt Lady.

"Damn it" said Shotgun as Mt Lady and Kamui both looked over to the robber who was trying to get up. "I told that moron to wait... and now that bastard is dead"

"W-Wait what!" said Mt Lady. "Death Arms is dead!"

"Yes but we got to get reinforcements before that guy comes back" said Kamui.

Just then over in the distance the metal figure flys up from the rubble and flames with his boosters on his back and feet as he comes down and lands near the three of them. The cops then got up and grabs their guns.

"Fire" said one of the cops as they all fire rounds of ammunition at the figure. However it was no use... The figure looked over and fired back with his shoulder guns at the cops as they were all killed from his attack.

"Shit" said Kamui who was still hurt from the explosion. "You two need to get out of here NOW!"

"B-But I can't just leave you" said Mt Lady.

"If you don't leave you'll get killed! hurry and leave me befo.." just then before Kamui could finish his sentence, The metal figure then shoved a blade through Kamui. The blade was part of the metal figure's arm as it was sticking out of Kamui's chest...

"KAMUI!" shouted Mt Lady as Kamui was picked up from the ground from the metal figure's right arm blade.

"Some animal just need to be put down" said the metal figure as he's holding up Kamui by his blade. The figure then throws Kamui across a few feet as he was laying there with a stab wound in his chest.

Mt lady just sat there in horror as the metal figure walks over the Kamui.

"No... don't" said Mt Lady as she tries to get up but is still hurt from the fall.

Kamui shouts "Lacquered Chains Prison!" as he quirk wraps around the metal figure tightly. but he breaks free from the Kamui's attack.

"B-but how!" said Kamui.

"They say wood is good for making fires" said the metal figure as he walks over to the injured hero. "Wanna find out if that applies to you"

He then puts his fist towards Kamui as he bends his wrist down to reveal what it seems like a tip to a flamethrower coming our of the top of his arm. The metal figure shoots flames onto the injured hero as Kamui screams in agony from flames. Every civilian screams in horror as they watch Kamui Woods being burned alive.

"SHINJI NOOO!" screamed Mt Lady as she watches her boyfriend continue to be engulfed by flames. Kamui continues to scream until... silence...

"Disgusting..." Said the metal figure. "Wood mixed with flash of a freak is a horrible smell"

The corpse continues to burn as the metal figure walks up to Mt Lady, just then a shot was heard and a bullet bounces off the metal figure head. It's was a cop that wasn't killed from earlier as he was holding a pistol.

"Why do filthy animals always keep getting in the way" said the metal figure as he points his hand at the last remaining cop while charging his blaster. However the metal figure then stops as he continues to look at him.

"Your quirkiness" said the metal figure. "Why are you helping these creature"

"Because I'm a police officer" said the cop. "It's my job to protect the law and help heroes to capture villains like you"

"Do you know what they're talking about" said civilian number 1 as more civilians continue to watch from the distance.

"I don't know. I can't even hear them from here" said civilian number 2.

"You poor helpless man, you must be the only cop in all of Japan that is quirkless" said the metal figure. "It must've been hard to get in without being a freak"

"Freak? I don't know what your talking about but ya it was hard" said the cop. "Sure the other offers don't like it and made fun of me like everyone else. but this is a only way I can be some sort of a hero"

Mt Lady is still traumatized as she continues to watch Kamui's corpse burning.

"A hero?" said the metal figure "you do realize that heroes only exist to be famous. Their only purpose is to show off their freakish power and make money off of it. Their just like villains, only the difference is that villains hide from the public while heroes are glorified on tv shows, commercials, and talk radio shows while making a living while being born with a powerful or useful quirks"

The metal figure walks up to the cop.

"Let me ask you something" said the metal figure. "when a quirkiness man saves a child from a burning building, he doesn't get any recognition... but when a low class hero saves a cat from a tree, it makes the headlines... Why is that?"

The cop then remembers seeing a news program about a hero saving a lost cat from a tree and thought it was sweet. But then he realizes that there wasn't anything about the man saving a child from a burning building, but a little article on the back of the newspaper. he didn't think much of It until now... The cop slowly puts down his gun and looked down in shame.

"I'm not doing this just to kill" said the metal figure. "I'm doing this to make a stand against this society for playing favorites. I'm going to change this world and make sure these freaks are not in the picture" as he looks at Mt Lady.

"Ya that my be true" said the cop while bringing up his pistol again "but if I somehow stop you... then I'll show the world that a quirkiness man can save the da..."

Just the metal figure points his finger at the gun and shots a laser beam at the gun as it flys off the cops hands.

"Don't be an idiot" said the metal figure. "Even if you somehow managed to stop me with that little gun of yours, it won't matter... they'll just give credit to that freak over there, I can already see the headlines now. it's disgusting how they will change the news to fit their one sided agenda. If you keep letting these creatures control your life then your nothing but garbage. however if you really want to be a hero, then stand up to the oppressors... you'll thank me when The Resistance wins this war"

The metal leaves the cop alone.

"R-Resistance? W-War?" said the cop as he just stands there watching the metal figure getting closer towards Mt Lady.

"Y-You... monster!" said Mt Lady as she gets back to her senses and slowly gets back on her feet. "H-How... dare you! you killed Death Arms... you killed my boyfriend!"

"And?" said the metal figure. "Am I supposed to care? If you want to see you boyfriend so much then I'll send you to the after life."

"I don't care if I lose my hero license" said Mt Lady as she becomes gigantic. "I don't care if people think less of me"

the metal figure looks up at Mt Lady as she continues to grow until her costume begins to rip but still covering most of her body. She hits her new record of height as she towers over buildings. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Shouted Mt Lady as she begins to slams her fist down on the metal figure to crush him. She creates a small earthquake from the result of her fist hitting the ground while everyone was cheering for Mt Lady.

"Holy shit" said Shotgun.

"Y-Ya that was amazing" said the cop. "I think she actually got him"

"No, I wasn't talking about that" said Shotgun. "I can almost see her boobs"

"Really... at a time like this!" said the cop. "Also aren't you a criminal!"

"What I can I say... I like boobs" said Shotgun.

"Don't you think i forgot about you villain" said Mt Lady looking at Shotgun. "your nex..."

Just then her fist was moving up a little from the ground... like something was pushing it up.

"N-no!" said Mt Lady "it can't be"

As the cop and shotgun look over and to see what was going. The metal figure was holding up Mt Lady's fist with one hand, lifting it up over his head.

"Do you really think that was going to stop me form achieving my goal" said the metal figure.

"B-But how!" said Mt Lady. "I know I crushed you! you should've died!"

There was a charging sound coming from the hand that was holding her fist.

"It takes more then that to kill a cockroach" said the metal figure. "And I'm not an ordinary cockroach"

A blast of energy hits Mt Lady's fist causing her to lift her hand back up in pain.

"BECAUSE I AM..." the metal figure powers his jet boosters from his feet. He then flys to Mt Lady and gives her an uppercut, causing her to fall back.

"TRUE JUSTICE!" shouted the metal figure.

Mt Lady falls to the ground crushing a few buildings on the way down. Everyone was running away from her, trying not to get crushed by the giant woman...then... silence. The metal figure lands back down looking at defeated hero as she begins to return back to normal self as he walks up to her.

"Mt Lady, you've had your fun playing the celebrity" said the metal figure. "But I'm afraid your days of using your quirk and body to gain celebrity status is over"

As the the metal figure opens his chest to reveal what seems to be the same kind of blaster like the ones on the palms of his hands but a bit bigger. it was now changing up for an attack.

"But don't worry" said the metal figure as Mt Lady looks at him in horror as a giant light glows from his chest. "You'll meet your wooded friend soon enough"

The energy beam then fires point blank at Mt Lady who was on the ground as she screams from the pain as she disintegrates from the blast, leaving nothing but a hole in the ground where used to be Mt Lady.

Everyone in the crowd stood completely silent and in fear as they all witness a horrible sight. One of the civilian caught the whole thing on her phone.

"Now then" said the metal figure as he looks over at Shotgun. "Let's get going"

"R-Right, but your going to owe me some serious cash after stopping the heist you metal bastard" said Shotgun as he walks over to the metal figure.

He then grabs Shotgun and flys way from the scene.

There was a long silence as the people couldn't believe what just happened. They stood there frozen with fear while the cop walks over picks up another gun that was dropped from one of the other cops.

"I-is he right, am I garbage" thought the cop. "but I can't fight against the law or the people at the top... I'll be know as a traitor... but if I don't I'll be hunted down by that... thing! maybe I should just..."

The cop then points the gun to his head.

"End it all here..."

BANG! The shot rings out across the crowd as the cop falls down dead. It causes everyone to come back to their senses and begins to panic and act crazy when reinforcements and other heroes arrived.

"Search for any survivors" said Gang Orca as the reinforcements and sidekicks begin to look for any survivors.

Gang Orca Walks up to the big hole in the ground that was leftover from Mt Lady. He then see a piece of her costume.

"Oh dear god... we're too late" said Gang Orca as he then turns to the other side to see a burning corpse that looked like Kamui Woods and the cop that committed suicide.

Gang Orca was terrified at the site when one of the sidekicks comes back to report what they found.

"We got report on one of the bodies that was found in the rubble, it's Death Arms" said the female sidekick that has Mouse ears and tail"

"What! not him too" said Gang Orca. "Did we at least find any survivors yet"

"We're still looking" said the mouse girl sidekick. "But I'll let you know if we find anything"

She then runs back to the others as Gang Orca falls to his knees.

"We should've gotten here sooner... we could've helped them!" Gang Orca thought to himself as he slams his fist to the ground.

"DAMN IT" shouted Gang Orca. "Who could have done this!"

"Um excuse me, Mr Orca hero sir" said a civilian woman.

"Get out of here! this is a crime scene" said Orca.

"I know but" she then pulls out her phone and gives it to Gang Orca. "I filmed the whole thing that happened after the explosion. I saw that... thing... kill Woods and Mt Lady" she begins to cry as Orca grabs the phone and pulls up the video, watching everything that had happened before he got here.

"That thing..." said Gang Orca "isn't human"

Meanwhile in the sky as the metal figure was flying back to The Resistance's hideout while Shotgun was holding on for dear life.

"Here it is" said the metal figure as he flys down to a warehouse in The Beast's Woods. He then lands in front of the building to let Shotgun off.

"Did we have to fly so damn high! I could've died from the lack of oxygen!" said Shotgun while catching his breath.

"I had to fly high so we wouldn't be spotted and give away our location" said the metal figure.

"What is this place" said Shotgun.

"Come with me" said the metal figure as he walks inside along with Shotgun. The place was dark and creepy as they continued inside.

"Is this some kind of joke" said Shotgun as they continue to walk. "where is The Resistance you been talking about"

"Just hold on" said the metal figure.

Then lights come on as a group of 8 hooded figures came out of the shadows.

"Whoa whoa whoa! what the hell is this! some kind of a cult or something" said Shotgun.

Just then one of them takes off her hood to reveal herself. She had tiger ears, side burns with strips and a tail.

"Hey what gives, I thought you guys hate quirks, why is some women like you doing here?" said Shotgun looking confused.

"I'm a freak with a purpose. I'm willing to die for The Resistances and for equality" said the tiger woman.

"Yep, this is a cult" said Shotgun.

"Some of us do indeed have quarks. However we are fighting for the people who are suffering from our kind and bigotry against quirkless people" said one of the hooded members.

"We are called the generals and that guy next to you is our boss" said another hooded member.

"Look I don't care about this equality or Resistance crap ok! I'm just here to make money... just tell me what to do and I'll do it as long as I get paid" said Shotgun.

"Our goal is simple" said the metal figure as he walk in front of Shotgun and turns around to face him. "To end all quirks"

"Ok and how the hell are you all going to do that!" said Shotgun. "You cant fight off every hero or villain with that suit of armor can you?"

There was a long silence.

"Follow me" said the metal figure.

"Again!" said Shotgun as he and everyone else follows the figure to they go down stairs.

After what seems liked forever, the metal figure opens another door revealing a huge room filled with a giant machine and different kinds of armors for the generals in the resistance, main computers, and weapons for the future soldiers.

"Damn, there's a lot of shit here that's for sure" said Shotgun. "It's like a damn army down here"

"That machine over at the end of the room will be the main weapon to our cause. It will help us end all quirks in this world" said the metal figure.

"That's great and all... but I've been meaning to ask you, what's your name and the deal with that armor of your. I know it's to combat against hero's and villains but why is it immune to quirks" said Shotgun.

"My name isn't important right now, as for the suits that are immune to quirks... that's a secret" Said the metal figure. "But I'll tell you in due time... Speaking of suits" the metal looks over at one of the guys at the computer.

The computer guy nods and begins to type some stuff into a keyboard until a hatch opens and reveals another suit. It was just like the metal figure however it was smaller and had some few changes and like Bakugou's hand grenades. However this one is a gatling gun themed gauntlet that is aseptically made for Shotgun.

"You've made me a suit!" said Shotgun looking surprised. "No wonder you wanted me to come with you! you expected me to join your little cult!"

"We're not a cult!" shouted the tiger woman.

"I didn't technically made any of the suits. We stolen old parts and made exoskeleton suits out of them, including the one I'm wearing now" said the metal figure. "The old parts were from justice corp as every couple months a truck driver sends the parts to a recyclable area. The diver just so happens to be a spy for us"

"Instead of dumping most of the old parts to the recycling area, our spy comes here and gives us the useful stuff then sends the other crap back the recycling area" Said the tiger woman.

"that's devilish, I like that" said Shotgun. "say... how about you go on a date with me some time"

"Yuck no way in hell!" said the tiger woman. "Besides Your goal here is to help us end quirks, not trying to get laid"

"Damn at least I tried... also if you knew I was coming with you, why did you kill Micro Chip and called me a freak" said Shotgun as he looks back at the metal figure.

"The guy that killed Micro Chip isn't here right now, he's a freak who despise quirks as well. also he didn't know I was going to add you to the team, quirkless or not" said the metal figure.

"Wait! you were going to spare me even if I had a quirk!" said Shotgun.

"Yes, you didn't know it at the time but you sold some of your weapons to us a few years back when we're just starting The Resistance" said the metal figure.

"If you think about it, you helped the resistance get to were it is now... of course no one knows about us yet but they will soon enough" Said the tiger woman.

"Ok one more question, how did you find Micro Chip" said Shotgun. "She's the best hacker in the world and nobody can find her"

"She's not really the best hacker in the world" said the metal figure.

"That would be me" Said the main hacker. "I'm quirkless but I can hack anything and find anyone in a seconds! in fact I'm so good no one knows I even exist. I can erase your identity, steal your money, and frame your for murder without you knowing it... if I wanted too"

"Damn kid you sure talk big for a super nerd" said Shotgun.

"And you act smart for being an idiot" said the main hacker.

"What was that punk!" said Shotgun.

"I'll ask you again" said the metal figure. "Are you ready to join the resistance... or not"

Shotgun takes a deep breath.

"I'm not going to lie... I'm still kinda pissed that you killed Micro Chip and ruined my perfect heist... however you guys seem like you know what your doing" said Shotgun.

"Oh and one more thing" said the metal figure as a woman wearing a lab coat while holding a suit case comes up and opens the case filled with money. "This is your first payment. keeping doing good and you'll get more"

Shotgun begins to laugh.

"Alright! I'll join your little group!" said Shotgun.

"Good" said the metal figure. "Your first mission starts on Friday"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

U.A high 3:00 pm. As the school ends and everyone was ready to get back to the dorms. Bakugou had to stay behind and go with the janitor to clean every last toilet in the school while Mineta went to go meet up with Misako Takemoto to get to know her a little more.

"I still can't believe Mineta and Bakugou got dates while I'm still single" said Kaminari.

"Well... you shouldn't have made that bet with Mineta" said Sero.

"It isn't fair damn it" said Kaminari as he throws his fists in the air like a mad man. "Why did that little bastard get a date! Especially before me! Also how in the hell did Bakugou get the balls to go into Naya's class and ask her in front of everyone!"

"Hey check it out! isn't that Koji" said Sero as he points to Koji and what seems to be another girl from a different class.

"Wait what!" said Kaminari as he looks over and sees Koji with the girl that had cats ears.

Koji hands the girl letter.

"Oh for me? says the cat eared girl as she takes it and opens it up while she begins to read it. "Oh how sweet of you! Of course I'll go to the dance with you"

Koji is happy with joy as she said yes to be his date.

"What! Now he's got a date!" said Kaminari as he looks defeated. "He can't even speak..."

"I guess some girls like the shy type" said Sero.

Koji is the third person in class 1A to get a date to the dance.

"Hey Deku! wanna go to the mall with us and do some shopping" said Uraraka with some of the other girls as well as Kirishima and Todoroki that are ready to go to the mall.

"I would love to Uraraka, but I have to talk with All Might about something. So you guys go ahead without me"

"Oh" said Uraraka looking a little sad but then goes back to being happy again. "Ok I'll see you back at the dorm later then"

Uraraka waves at Midoriya and catches up with some of others. Midoriya then goes to find All Might.

"He won't be coming with us, he's got stuff to do" Said Uraraka.

"Aww man that sucks" said Kirishima. "I was hoping he would come because I've haven't hang out with him for a while now"

"I guess we can't help it" said Mina.

"Let's get going! I heard there's a sale going on right now!" said Toru.

"Actually can we go back to the dorm, I need to get my purse" said Momo.

"Ok" said Uraraka as they all headed back to the dorms.

Meanwhile All might as walking back to his office when Midoriya caught up to him.

"All Might! I can talk to you" said Midoriya.

"Oh young Midoriya" said All Might. "What is it that you want to talk about"

"Well I want to talk to you about the meeting with you and Mr Takishida" said Midoriya.

"Ya what about it" said All Might.

"Well... I over heard some of your conversation with him" said Midoriya.

"You what! For how long" Said All Might.

"Well..." Midoriya told him what he heard from takishida's office.

"Oh so you heard some of that" said All Might.

"Ya I want to know what happened between you and Takishida. Did something serious happened in the passed?" Said Midoriya has All Might sighed. "Oh well if you don't want to talk about it then..."

"No it's fine... come to my office" said All Might as he and Midoriya headed to his office alone. All Might locked the door as they sat down in their chairs.

"As you probably know Takishida and I have been the only kids in our middle school that didn't have quirks... and as the result of that, we both ended up getting pick on by the other kids. I've been picked on the most because of how skinny I was and wanted to be a hero while Takishida was picked on for being the smartest kid in the class and was a bit of a rebellion, though he too wanted to be a hero but only told me and another friend of ours because he had bad experience during elementary" said All Might.

"Wait there was another person with you guys?" said Midoriya.

"Ya there was... her name was Yukina Kugimiya. She was a beautiful girl with short brown hair and big green eyes that sparkle in the sunlight... Unlike the other kids, she felt sorry for us and treated us with like normal kids. she always comes out to visit and talked to us while the other kids Ignore us or pick fights with us... after I got One For All, me and Yukina went to U.A to become pro heroes" said All Might.

"How that's amazing" Said Midoriya.

"Ya but while Yukina was happy that I got a quirk... Takishida got mad at me and called me a traitor for not telling him that I had quirk. But I didn't want to tell anyone including him about One For All because I wanted it to be a secret"

"I see... so that's why you keep saying sorry to him back at the field trip" said Midoriya.

"Yes... I did. but when takishida became CEO and got his quirk, he contacted me and apologized. Then he funded and helped David Shield make my first hero costume" said All Might. "However I still felt guilty for all these years for not telling him the truth about my quirk"

"Whatever happened to Yukina" said Midoriya.

There was a long pause as All Might begins to cry a little.

"She got killed in a mission turning her third year of U.A High... a villain attacked me, I was ready to counter it with my Detroit Smash but she took the hit for me and later died in my arms. I... loved her... and I couldn't even saved her" as tears rolled down from All Might's eyes.

"She tried to save you, even though you were able to counter it" said Midoriya.

"Yes... she thought I was going to get killed or something. She jump in front of me and took the hit... Takishida felt miserable when he found out about what happened to her, he blamed himself for not being there to save her... he once told me that he wished all quirks will just disappear... that way no one like Yukina would ever have to die"

Midoriya looked down as he now felt sorry Takishida.

"Even though he threatened me" Midoriya thought. "it was only to keep this a secret, he didn't really want to hurt me... he was just scared"

There was a knock at the door.

"All Might are you there" said Aizawa from behind the locked door.

All Might got up from his chair and unlocks the door.

"Is something wrong Mr Aizawa" said All Might.

"You need to see this" said Aizawa as he looks over to Midoriya. "You too Midoriya"

Meanwhile back at the dorms as the group got into their rooms to get their money to go shopping. Kirishima walks to the main living room as he sits down at the couch and grabs the remote.

"Guess I'll just watch a little tv before everyone is ready" said Kirishima as he turns on the tv.

"Breaking News... what it seems like a historical heist turns into tragedy as hundreds of people were killed from an unknown metal figure from last nights rescue" said the female news reporter.

"Wait what!" said Kirishima.

"The heist took place at around 2:00pm when 5 men were robbing The National Hero bank until the metal figure that save a woman form the villain Kraken, killed all the hostages and 4 of the 5 robbers" said the female news reporter.

"HE DID WHAT!!!" Shouted Kirishima as he stood up and got closer to the tv.

"Kirishima what's with the yelling?" said Momo as she and the others got back from theirs rooms.

"T-The tv, look at the tv!" said Kirishima as he points at the tv.

"What's wrong with you" said Momo as she walks over to the tv "What's so crazy about th..." she then gasp as she sees the news... then everyone heads over to see what was going on.

"The videos I'm about to show you is quite disturbing. If you have a week stomach or have children nearby, turn off your television immediately" said the female news reporter as the screen cuts to a video caught by the bank's security camera. It shows the metal figure flying in as one of the robbers shoots the figure with no effect.

"Hey that's the metal vigilante hero from this morning" said Toru.

"Is his going to stop the robbers?" said Mina.

The metal figure then turns to the hostages as his gun shoulders pop out and shoots all the hostages.

Everyone gasp in horror as they just saw what happened.

Then metal figure then turns at the other robbers and begins killing them as well.

"Oh my god! he killed them!" Said Uraraka.

"I don't get it! why would he do such a thing" said Mina. "I thought he was a good guy because he saved that lady form that predator!"

"Guess he's not such a nice guy after all" said Todoroki.

"Ok then... next video I'm about to show you is Kamui Woods and Death Arms confronting the metal figure" as the screen changes to another security video showing Kamui Woods and Death Arms talking to what it seems to be the last robber.

Hey guys what's going on?" said Tsuyu with Sero, Tokoyami, Kaminari, Koji, Mezo, Jirou, Sato, Yuga, Ojiro, and Iida as they came back from school.

"Something really bad just happened, hurry come look" said Kirishima as the rest of the class came over to look at tv except for Bakugou, Mineta, and Midoriya as they were doing other things.

The screen then shows Death Arms charging at the metal figure and punches him. But the metal figure grabs Death Arms and throws him across the room as explosion irrupts the whole room while the video feed ends.

Everyone gasped as they just saw Death Arms getting killed by the metal figure.

"Holy Crap" said Sato.

"It looks like Death Arms just died!" said Sero.

"No! not Death Arms! He can't be dead!" said Jirou as she falls to her knees. "This can't be happening..."

The tv comes back to the reporter.

"As you just saw the video cameras were destroyed from the explosion. However I'm afraid that the hero Death Arms was killed during that blast" said the female reporter.

Everyone gasp again as Jirou starts crying a little while everyone couldn't believe that Death Arms is dead.

"The last video is Kamui Woods and Mt Lady fighting the metal figure... However I highly recommend you turn off the tv right now as this maybe the most graphic video to ever be put on air" said the female reporter.

The tv then cuts to the video that caught all of the horrible deaths of the cops, then Kamui Woods being buried alive, then Mt Lady being disintegrated from the blast to finally the cop committing suicide.

The whole room went silent as they were traumatized at what they just saw... Toru then begins to cry as Ojiro holds her and tries to calm her down while everyone was just standing there doing nothing... Mineta and his date Misako Takemoto showed up.

"Hey everyone! this is Misako Takemoto, I think you guys might like her. In fact she has a useful quir..." Mineta then stops as he realizes that everyone was not moving while Toru is crying like crazy.

"Is this a bad time?" said Misako.

"YES THIS IS A BAD TIME!!!" Shouted Jirou as she was still tearing eyed from what just happened.

"Come on guys... me having a date is not that ba.." as he looks over to see the tv as it shows the pictures of Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Mt Lady with the dates of their births and deaths below their pictures.

"W-Wait a minute... what's going on... why does it say Mt Lady and the other heroes are... dead" said Mineta as he begins to cry while Misako covers her mouth in shock as she cant believe what she is seeing.

Back at the teachers meeting room Midoriya is traumatized as he to just saw everything that happened... all of the teachers were quite.

"The metal figure has now been labeled as a wanted criminal for the deaths of Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Mt Lady as well as most of the people they were killed in these videos. we will give you more information as we continue to look into the situation" the tv then turns off.

"This is bad, really bad" Said S.n.i.p.

"The hell is going on! and why the hell is Midoriya here in the teachers lounge!" shouted Hound Dog.

"I brought him here because I wanted him to see this" said Aizawa. "Plus I found him in All Might's office when I went to get him"

"You can't just bring a student in to watch something as horrible as that!" said Hound Dog.

"He's a hero in training! of course he needs to see this!" said Aizawa. "I'm sure the other students know about this as well"

"Aizawa has a point. He is a hero in training" said Ectoplasm as he now looks at Midoriya."it's over Midoriya, you can go back to your dorm now"

"Ok thank you... sorry for bothering you all" said Midoriya as he runs out and starts to heads back to the dorms.

"No running in the halls!" shouted Hound Dog.

"Just forget it... the kid just saw a lot" said Midnight.

"So did we! We just saw a villain use some sort of energy beam quirk that can vaporized a person and killed the top 5 hero without breaking a sweat! this guy is dangerous!" Shouted Hound Dog.

"Calm down Hound Dog" said Aizawa. "Besides we don't know if that's his quirk, it would be part of the suit"

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! I don't know if you forgotten but my quirk is Dog! I can't sense danger better then anyone... and since Im good at sensing danger I can already tell you that something big is about to happen... I don't know what it is! but I can sense it... I've never felt so terrified in my life!"

Hound Dog continues to scream until he starts barking like crazy.

"Ok we get! Your terrified!" said Cementoss.

"You don't understand! That THING! might go after the students!" Shouted Hound Dog.

"Ok your right but what are we supposed to do about it" said Midnight. "We don't know when that metal man will strike"

"I say we cancel the school dance" said Cementoss.

"Oh no! I'm not going to let the school dance be canceled just because of some metal bastard that has laser beams! Besides Hawks or Endeavor will take care of him. Also I worked too hard to let my DJ skills to go to waste" said Present Mic.

"Are you seriously worried about some stupid dance more then the safety of our students!" Shouted Hound Dog until he starts barking again.

As everyone begins to argue and starts panicking, Principal Nezu slams his hands on the desk and gets everyone's attention.

"This is no place to panic and act like a bunch of fools. This is a place to talk about the school and the safety of our students!" said Principal Nezu. "Have we forgotten that the whole country saw this news program. right now best of the best pro heroes from all across Japan will likely form a meeting to discuss about the situation and how to stop the metal man. not only that but the whole world will see this news story and send in the worlds best. We will continue with the dance, however we will bump up security and watch out for any suspicious people. If anything happens we will shut down the dance immediately... got it!"

Everyone begins to calm down.

"Got it" said everyone

"Ok, everyone is dismiss" said Principal Nezu.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

U.A. dorms 5:23 pm. Everyone was quite while having dinner as they try to forget what they just saw on tv. Bakugou had just finished his punishment for today not to long ago but was caught up with the news once he got back. Unlike everyone else he was more pissed then scared... he looks up at everyone who was either eating and not making eye contact or not eating at all and just stared at the food as they were still little traumatized. Bakugou then spoke.

"Are you bastards just gonna sit there and mope" said Bakugou as everyone that was eating stopped. "So a metal dude killed 3 pro heroes so what, heroes die all the time... it's not my problem they couldn't handle some armored bastard"

Just then Jirou slams her hands on the table.

"What the hell is your problem!" said Jirou "Some us had those heroes for our internship!including me with Death Arms! he taught me how to be a better hero, not only that but that monster killed them in horrific ways! he treated them like animals!"

"That thing vaporized Mt Lady... do you realize how dangerous that metal guy is!" said Mineta who was still a little upset.

"Not only that he burned Kamui Woods alive! Alive!" said Kirishima.

"Can you once in your life not be a huge dick and act like you care instead of treating people like garbage" said Jirou.

"Look I don't care how that thing killed them, we'll just kill him back" said Bakugou.

"You moron, don't you realize that killing is against the rules for heroes. you'll lose you license" said Todoroki.

"Ya I know, but there will be a time when the heroes might consider it and take that thing down before it gets worse" said Bakugou. "Also if All Might wasn't in retirement he would've easily take him down or better yet kill that bastard"

Midoriya got up from his sit and quietly walked over to Bakugou. He then punched him across the face as he falls down while the other guys grabbed Midoriya.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK KACCHAN!" shouted Midoriya. "All Might would never kill anyone! not even a monster like that!

"Deku..." Uraraka thought to herself.

"So take it back damn it" said Midoriya as Bakugou slowly got up and walked passed him.

"Sorry... That was stupid of me" said Bakugou as he heads to his room as the other guys let go of Midoriya.

"Wow Midoriya, I never thought you would have the guts to punch Bakugou like that" said Tsuyu.

"Or the fact Bakugou didn't yell or beat you up after... that dude keeps on surprising us" said Kirishima.

Momo walks over to the tv.

"Ok I'm going turn on the tv and check to see if anything has happened from last time" said Momo as she turns on the tv.

The tv then shows a room full of people as it looks like a funeral for the fallen heroes.

"It's a sad day for the hero society as we just lost three of our best, they will be missed" said the female reporter.

"Wow that's a lot of people" said Mina.

"Well of course, Kamui Woods was the number 5 hero this year" said Todoroki.

"Mt Lady..." Said Mineta trying to not cry again.

The tv then shows Yusake Takishida coming up to the podium as he about to give a speech.

"That's Mr Takishida!" said Midoriya.

"Your right that is him" Said Sato.

"Is he going to give a speech?" said Mina.

"Probably something for Kamui Woods and the rest of the heroes" said Tokoyami.

The tv shows a close up on Yusake Takishida.

"Hello I am Yusake Takishida, CEO of justice corp. We are here today to honor our fallen great heroes known as Death Arms, Mt Lady, and The Number 5 Hero Kamui Woods. their heroic acts will never be forgotten... I remember the first time they requested their iconic costumes at my company, Death Arms loved the design and called it "a great look for someone like me". Kamui Woods just said thanks and gave me a handshake. and finally Mt Lady said and i quote... "does this suit really make my butt look big". The crowd laughs for a bit at that comment as they knew she would say something like that.

"It sure did Mt Lady and it was a great butt" said Mineta as he wipes his tears away.

"However I want to point out that the only costume that was found was Death Arms's as his hero costume was in serious damage but still intact, however I'll make replicas for Kamui Woods and Mt Lady for the display of the hallway of heroes at my company building as their original costumes were destroyed" said Takishida as he pushes up his glasses. "That's all I have to say, I wished I had more great things to say about them... but I never really knew them that much unlike others heroes I met throughout the years. However before I go, I would like to announce that I'll be holding a press conference tomorrow... I have gathered information about the metal figure who caused this mess in the first place"

Everyone in the crowd was now whispering about the announcement Takishida just made.

"Wait he has information about the metal dude!" said Kirishima.

"That's Takishida for you, he's known for being one step ahead of everyone" said Momo.

"The press conference starts at 1:00 pm tomorrow, I hope see all of you there" said Takishida as he walks off the podium and heads out the room.

"That was Yusake Takishida, the president and CEO of justice corp. We will also be giving you a live look at the press conference tomorrow so stay tuned" said the female news reporter as the tv was turned off by Todoroki.

"Ok, that's good to hear" said Todoroki.

"Mr Takishida is the coolest!" said Mina as she jumps for joy.

"Maybe he knows about the identity of the metal dude" said Kaminari.

"I hope your right" Said Jirou.

"Aw man! I just realized that we have class tomorrow! we'll be missing the press conference" said Kirishima.

"We'll catch reruns of it later" said Momo.

"Hey has anyone seen Ojiro and Toru" said Tsuyu as she looks around to see that the tail boy and the invisible girl had left while everyone was watching tv.

Just then everyone hears Toru giggling as she and Ojiro comes back from outside.

"Hey everyone" said Ojiro had his hand in the air as he was holding invisible girl's hand.

"Mashirao just ask me to the dance!" shouted Toru from excitement.

"No way congrats you two!" said Mina as she to was excited by the announcement.

"Ojiro you dog! getting a date behind our backs while we were watching the news" said Kirishima as he smiles.

"Well Toru didn't want to watch and this was the only time to ask her alone, sorry about that" said Ojiro as everyone was laughing and clapping for the two.

Ojiro and Toru are the 4th and 5th person in class 1A to get a date to the dance.

"Hey Koji got a date as well from a girl from another class" said Sero as Koji was trying to stop Sero from telling everyone by wavering his hands at him but failed.

"No way! Koda's got a date too!" said Mina as her and all of the other girls run up to him and begin to ask questions like "what's her name!" and "what class is she from" as koji was hiding his face from embarrassment.

Midoriya looked over to see Uraraka while she was asking questions about Koda's date and thought to himself. "I really should ask her before it's too late... but... I don't know if she likes me that way..."

"We should celebrate!" said Mina as everyone agreed and started to have a little party to get their minds off of today.

Everyone was having a fun time for a while as Bakugou was still in his room. Iida then begins to tell everyone that it's curfew time as everyone goes to bed for the night.

"Good night Deku" said Uraraka as Midoriya was about to go in to his room.

"O-Oh g-good night U-Uraraka!" stammered Midoriya as he quickly runs into his room and closes the door.

Uraraka was a little confused as to why Midoriya was acting a little weird, but then shrugs it off as she walks away. Midoriya with his back against the wall was blushing like crazy and couldn't stop.

"Get it to together man!" Midoriya thought to himself. "You need to do this, you need to ask her before Friday!" As Midoriya slides down to the floor and sits there for a good while before going to bed.

Meanwhile as Uraraka was about to open her door to her room when Mina comes up to her.

"Hey Uraraka! who are you going to ask someone to the dance" Said Mina.

Uraraka stoped and starting to blush a little.

"Oh u-um... I d-don't know" stammered Uraraka.

"She's going to ask Midoriya" said Yuga with his big smile and a little twinkle in his eye.

Ochako then blushed even harder.

"Midoriya! I knew it! You do have a cru..." Before Mina can finished her sentence, Uraraka quickly ran over to Mina and covers her mouth.

"Don't be so loud! Also don't tell him or anyone please! I don't know if I can handle myself if he finds out!" said Uraraka as she slowly uncovers Mina's mouth with her hand.

"But Uraraka, some of us already know that" said Yuga as Tsuyu comes up from behind him.

"I figure it out a long time ago, plus I knew you two were hiding something ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"No you don't understand, he doesn't know I... lov...lik..." as Ochako tries to finish but then becomes dizzy and runs back to her room.

"It's ok! we won't tell him" said Mina as she begins to giggle.

"Oh love is in the air" said Yuga.

"You always say that" said Tsuyu.

Uraraka was breathing heavily as she too has her back behind the door, she was blushing like crazy.

"C-Calm down girl, Focus... j-just... calm down" stammered Uraraka as she also slides down to the floor.

"What am I supposed to do!" Uraraka thought to herself as she tries to fan herself.

U.A high lunch room 12:03pm. Midoriya was sitting by himself as everyone was either talking to each other or was talking about the dance. There was a group of freshman and second year girls gathering around what it seems to be Yuga as they were asking him to go with them to the dance.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Kaminari. "How did Pretty boy get a crowd of girls to ask him to the dance! First Mineta gets a date, then Bakugou, then Koji, and now he's getting a crowd of girls! How did this happen!" said Kaminari.

"Well Aoyama is pretty famous with the freshman and second year girls" said Tokoyami while eating his food.

"Thank you so much my ladies, I wish I could take all of you to the dance with me" said Yuga while giving the girls a sparkling wink. All of the girls screamed like crazy when he winked.

"Oh come on! he always dose that!" said Kaminari. "Why can't I get a girl to come ask me out!"

"Maybe if you don't always make that stupid face you'll get a date for sure" said Jirou while trying not to laugh as she remembers the face he always makes when he uses his quirk.

"You would think Todoroki would get a lot of hers asking him" said Tokoyami.

"Ya but Aoyama is a easier catch to them" said Jirou.

"That's it! I'm going to ask all of them" said Kaminari as he walks over to the crowd of girls.

"Hello ladies, way don't you pick me to dance. I'll make sure you girls have an amazing time" said Kaminari as the crowd of girls looked at him for a minute, then begins to laugh.

"No way loser" said one of the girls.

"Ya like seriously what's your end game, to get laid or something" said another girl.

"Aren't you that one guy with the silly face when you use your quirk" said a different girl.

"Well fine! I don't need you girls anyway" said Kaminari as he walks away while the girls continue laughing at him.

"Nice job Romeo" said Jirou trying not to laugh as Kaminari sits back down.

"Shut up..." said Kaminari.

"Hey look! Momo is getting a crowd as well" said Sero as he points to Momo as she has about 6 guys around her.

"Momo take me to the dance" said a freshman boy.

"No she's going with me" said another boy.

"She's out of your League! she's going with me" said a taller boy.

"Ya right! she's too hot to go with you" said a different boy.

Momo was getting a little annoyed by the group and said. "I'm trying to get to my seat, if you boys really do care about me then I suggest you leave me alone!"

"YES MA'AM" said all the boys as they step a side to let her go through.

"Thank you boys" said Momo as she sits next to the others girls.

"Man... getting asked out by almost every guy in this school is really annoying" said Momo.

"Man I wish I had boys coming to me like that" said Mina.

"Trust me... you don't" said Momo.

"I'll be right back, I got to use a restroom" said Uraraka as she leaves for the restroom when Mei Hatsume walks over to Midoriya.

"Hi Midoriya" said Hatsume.

"Oh hey Hatsume, did you make another gadget for me or something" said Midoriya.

"Nope" said Hatsume. "I got something else I want to tell you"

"Something to tell me? What is it" said Midoriya.

"Well... I was wondering if you to go to the dance with me" said Hatsume as everyone from class 1A (expected for Iida and Uraraka as they are not here at the moment) looked over at Midoriya when she said that.

"WAIT WHAT!" said Midoriya.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Midoriya didn't know what to do in this situation. A girl just ask him out to the dance, something he thought would never happened. He liked Uraraka more then any other girl that's for sure, but he didn't want to hurt Hatsume's feelings... however if it was Uraraka that ask him, he would say yes immediately or at least try to. but Hatsume is a different story... he likes her as a friend and is a really helpful person when it comes to his quirk, but he has to tell her no... As much as he hates to hurt someone's feelings, he had no other choice.

"Um... Hatsume look... I'm really glad you ask me. but before I give you my answer, I want to ask you something... why me?" said Midoriya.

"Oh nothing personal, I just thought it would be fun to go with someone I know. but if you have someone in mind I'll understand" said Hatsume.

Midoriya looked over and sees that everyone was staring at him. Some looked really shocked but wanted him to go for it. Kaminari looked devastated that there might be another guy in his class who got a date before him, Bakugou looked pissed that someone like Midoriya would get asked out by someone, and Mina looked scared and tries to signal him not to do it.

Midoriya then looks back at Hatsume.

"Actually, there is someone and well... I really wanted to ask her, I'm sorry" said Midoriya.

"No problem, I knew you would say that. I just thought it would be fun for the both of us you know. Anyway if that doesn't go well, I'll be waiting just think of me as your backup. Just so you don't feel lonely for the dance" said Hatsume as she walks away.

Midoriya took a big sigh of relief as he just finished making a big decision, but a right one.

"You stupid nerd" said Bakugou.

"That was lame!" said Mineta. "You had a pretty girl like her asked you out and you turn her down!"

Just then Jirou hits Mineta on the head.

"He did it because he already has someone in mind you jerk" said Jirou. "Unlike some of you boys, Midoriya doesn't go after any girl that has good looks"

"True but I wonder who it is though" said Sato.

Just then Uraraka comes back form the bathroom.

"Hey everyone what did I missed" said Uraraka with a smile that's sweet as a cinnamon roll.

"Oh Uraraka you just missed it" said Kirishima as he begins to point to Midoriya. "Hatsume just ask Midoriya out to the danc..." as he looks over the see that Midoriya just vanished.

"Wait! were did he go?" said Kirishima.

"He ran off!" said Sero.

"Wait what happened!" Said Uraraka.

Mina runs in front of Uraraka and says "I'll tell you everything, just followed me!" as she grabs Uraraka's hand and heads off somewhere private.

"Wait what just happened!" Said Sato.

"Beats me" said Tokoyami.

"I think I found out who Midoriya likes" Jirou thought to herself.

Meanwhile somewhere private.

"Someone asked Deku to the dance!" said Uraraka as she starts to panic.

"Hold on don't panic!" said Mina. "It was Hatsume, but he turned her down. Midoriya said that he has someone else in mind, but I don't know who"

"Someone else!" said Uraraka as she starts to panic even more. "I don't want to lose him!"

"Hang on! there might be a chance that he was talking about you" said Mina as Uraraka begins to come down a little.

"You mean, it could be me!" said Uraraka.

"Ya! Well... I don't know for sure. But it's most likely someone in our class" said Mina. "Luckily he said that he really wants to ask her, so he's not gay"

"Oh good" said Ochako.

"Ya and Toru already has a date so she's out. So that just leaves you, me, Jirou, Tsuyu, and Momo" said Mina.

"I don't know about Jirou, she's more likely to go with Kaminari and I don't see him liking her" said Uraraka.

"We don't know that for sure" said Mina. "But we got until Thursday night to find out. Let's hope it's not a girl from class B"

"Ya... that would suck" said Uraraka.

"But if I have to guess, It's mostly likely you, Tsuyu, or Momo because he's around you guys the most"

Uraraka then slaps her face together with her heads as she's now motivated.

"Ok! let's find out who Deku likes!" said Uraraka.

"Ya!" said Mina she shakes hands with Uraraka. "Let's find out together!"

It is now 12:45pm in class 1A as everyone was getting ready for Midnight's history class.

"Ok Class, I got permission from Principal Nezu to show you the press conference at 1pm. so no work today" said Midnight.

Everyone in class was now excited to see the press conference they couldn't wait to going to see Takishida reveal information about the metal figure that caused so much trouble yesterday.

"Awesome! We're going to see Mr Takishida kick some butt and reveal that metal scum bag" said Kirishima.

"I'll set up the class room tv, the news channel that will be showing it starts in 15 minuets so we got some time before then. normally I wouldn't do this, however it's history in the making" said Midnight.

"Your the best teacher ever!" said Mineta.

"Aw thanks Mineta" said Midnight.

"History in the making" Midoriya thought. "This isn't just a press conference, it's something more then that... the whole world is watching and we need to found out who this metal guy is and why he's killing heroes and villains"

Meanwhile 13 minuets later in press conference in Tokyo city. Everyone was getting ready for the announcement as Takishida was in the waiting room while on the phone talking to someone.

"We go live in a few minutes Mr Takishida" Said one of the guards.

"Ok, see you later" as Takishida hangs up and turns around to the guard.

"Alright, I'm heading out now" said Takishida as he begins to head out.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, the public may not like you after this" said the guard.

"I'm sure, the public needs to know what's going on" said Takishida.

Meanwhile back at U.A high in class 1A as they were watching the news, waiting for conference to start.

"This is so exciting, I can't wait" said Mina sitting in excitement.

"Um Ojiro, I'm scared... What if something happens" said Toru.

"It's going to be fine, besides I'm here for ya" said Ojiro.

"Ok, this is it..." Midoriya thought to himself.

"The press conference is now starting, here is Yusake Takishida." said the female reporter.

The tv shows Yusake Takishida holding a laptop as he is heading up to the podium, hundreds of reporters all begin to ask him questions.

"Now then, I'm here today because I have some information about the metal figure and the organization that he is leading" said Takishida as whole room of reporters start to ask questions again.

"Organization?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Now before we start, I want everyone to stay quiet as I'm giving you all the information. I know everyone is waiting to hear what I have to say so please... be quiet" said Takishida as a big screen comes down from the ceiling.

he then sets up the laptop to the monitor and pulls out a remote.

"Now then, let's begin" said Takishida as he pulls up a picture of what seems to be his company truck. "About a year ago I hired a new truck driver, he's job was to take old parts and broken gadgets to a recycling area. However I found out that the driver was secretly taking some of the parts from dumping truck and giving them to an organization known as The Qurikless Freedom Fighting Militia... they also go by an another name, The Resistance"

Everyone was now whispering about it as one reporter got up and ask.

"What is this Freedom Fighting Militia and why dose this have to do with the metal figure" said one of the reporters.

"I'm glad you asked. However I don't know much about them, but I do know it's mostly full of people who are quirkless. as for the metal figure himself, it's mostly likely that he is the leader and that said group. His suit is made out of old parts from my company" said Takishida as the whole crowd of reporters goes crazy.

"Are you saying this was your fault!" said a reporter.

"Your weapons killed innocent people!" said another reporter.

Takishida then slams his hands on the podium as everyone stoped.

"I did not give them these parts willingly! they were stolen! however I do take full responsibility for not keeping an eye on the driver who was secretly giving old parts to this evil organization! Also may I remind everyone to be quiet!" shouted Takishida.

"Man Takishida doesn't seem like the guy to get mad easily" said Kirishima.

"It's the media, they always do this sort of thing. It's disrespectful sometimes" said Momo.

"More like fake news am I right guys" said Kaminari as Jirou hits him on the head.

"Be quiet! this is no time to be joking" said Jirou.

"How can they be stolen if they were trash, your reckless for throwing away such dangerous weapons" said a reporter.

"They were stolen because I also own the recycling area, I use it to turn old weapons and gadgets into new pieces that will be later used for later projects and costumes for future heroes. I've been doing this for years without any problems up until now, I also want to point out that diver has been caught and sent to prison. Not only that but he has been giving me information thanks to Detective Tsukauchi for his help in this case" said Takishida.

"This is getting interesting" said Tokoyami.

"I wonder what else he has up his sleeve ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"Now then, let's continue to the main event" said Takishida as he uses his remote to pull a another picture of what it seems to be a crime scene. "Here is one of the first attacks relating to The Militia, as you can see this picture shows a couple of corpses from a low class group of thugs just a couple months ago. The message on the wall says "Resistance" on it. but another incident a few days later after this picture was taken, this Security camera captured what it seems a different suit of armor caught in action"

Takishida then plays a video of a another metal figure that was much smaller and less protected as the figure used swords to kill his targets and then flys away.

Everyone was now whispering.

"And before anyone gets up and asks me another question... yes there is more then one suit of armor" said Takishida as now all the reporters go insane.

"What! There are more of these things!" said Kaminari.

"This is really bad" said Todoroki. "If they have many suits like, then the pros will have a huge problem on their hands"

"I'm scared" said Toru as she gets closer to Ojiro.

"Is there a whole army of these guys?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Are you telling us that they are more of them, just like the metal figure that killed Kamui Woods and the other pro heroes" said the reporter.

"Yes, However I don't think the other suits have the same distractive power like the boss has. I think it's more like each of them has different abilities, after all the one we just saw was a mainly using swords and not disintegrating people" said Takishida. "I believe that most of them are not even ready yet, but the one that is ready just killed a top 5 Hero. If were not careful these suits could mean the end of hero society as we know it"

Everyone was quite as they just sat back down and not saying anything.

"However there is good news, I have the identity of the man behind this so called militia. The one who is also the metal figure behind yesterday's incident" said Takishida as all of the news reporter had a sigh of relief.

"Yes! Told you Takishida was the best!" said Mina.

"It's about time we have good news for once" said Momo with a sigh of relief.

"Now then, the person behind the metal armor and the leader of The Resistance is this man!" said Takishida as he clicks the remote to put up the next page... but nothing happened.

Everyone was quite as nothing was happening, Takishida begins clicking the button again. but again... nothing was happening.

There was a long pause coming from the class room as they watched Takishida make a fool of himself.

"Hang on... sorry about that" said Takishida "The laptop must've froze, technical difficulties. But don't worry I'll have it up and running in no tim..."

"Yusake Takishida..." everyone was now whispering as they just heard a robotic voice coming out of nowhere.

"Wait! WHO SAID THAT!" shouted Takishida as he turns around to face the Monitor as everyone was now confused as to what's going on... then the metal figure just appeared on the Monitor screen.

"Hello freaks" Said the metal figure on the Monitor. "It's been awhile"


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Hi everyone! thanks for the support. I want to try something a little different, think of it as a test. I'm going to try to add soundtracks to this story. how am I going to do that you may ask, well I give you the name of the soundtrack (for example You Say Run) then you look it up on YouTube and play it while reading the story. since this is a fan made story I'll add some tracks from other shows and movies as well. for another example if there is a part of the song that needs to be sync with the story I'll add a time stamp on top to a part in the story. if you don't like the idea you can just skip and ignore it, anyway thanks for reading and continuing with the support.

Chapter 15

The whole class was silent as the mode completely changed in the class room... it went form excitement to horrified in the matter of seconds as they saw the metal figure up close as the tv zoomed in on the monitor.

(Play Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST Scariness)

"How in the hell did you get into my laptop!" shouted Takishida as he backs away from the surprised visitor that was transmitting video feed on his laptop.

"Simple, I hacked it. Well... one of my men did but that's not the main focus right now. I was just waiting for the right moment to show up, but don't worry... you will see who I am soon. you just have to wait" said the metal figure as his robotic voice echos throughout the conference room.

"You bastard!" said Takishida. "do you think you can make a fool out of me! I already know your real name you metal moron! it's..."

"Shunko Yamada, was that the name you were going to say" said the metal figure as Takishida's eyes got big when he said it. "I'm afraid that's not my real name"

"W-what are you talking about! of course it's your name, I know your face and everything" said Takishida.

"My face? You mean this face" said the metal figure as the monitor splits in half showing two videos. one side was showing the metal figure while the other side was showing a man tied up to a chair with tape covering his mouth with two hooded figures were standing next to his sides.

"Wait! That's impossible! That's supposed to be you!" said Takishida as the crowd of news reporters starts to panic a little.

"You silly creatures, do you really think you can expose me that easily" the metal figure turns and nods his head to signal one of the hooded figures. One of them pulls out a gun and points it to the tied up man, victim was making noise while trying to beg for his life... then the monitor cuts back to the metal figure as a gun shot was heard.

"D-did he just... killed him?!?!?" said Kaminari while the whole class couldn't believe what just happened as Toru begins to cray a little.

"You son of a bitch!" shoutedTakishida.

"That man was a bigot who treated normal humans with disrespect, of course we would shoot him. it's only right to put down sick animals" said the metal figure.

"You... monster!" said the a woman reporter.

"Your a damn murderer that needs to be put behind bars" said a male reporter.

(End of soundtrack)

The metal figure begins to laugh.

"Monster? Murderer? Oh no, you got it all wrong. you freaks are the real monsters around here. Going around showing off your "quirks" as some kind of achievement while putting down people less fortunate as nothing more then trash... as for killing your kind, why... it's no different from killing a dear for fun. However we don't hunt you for fun or food, we kill you... because we have to" said the metal figure.

"Have to?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Why are you killing people with quirks, what's your end goal to all this!" said Takishida as the metal figure stood in his place continuing to look at the man.

"I think you all know damn well what we're talking about quirkies" said the metal figure

"Quirkies?" said Takishida.

"Yes that's what some of us call your kind besides freaks, though I think the term freak suits all of you very well if you asked me. After all you creatures have done nothing but cause distraction and chaos upon the world. You've also like to discriminate those who do not have powers because it make you feel privileged to have some kind of authority to treat us like garbage while going around wearing flashy costumes and fancy nicknames" said the metal figure. "but since you freaks like to give each other nicknames... I think it's only necessary that I give myself a nickname as well... I think I'll call myself... Chaos"

"Chaos?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Yes, that name will soon haunt even the most powerful freaks in this world... once our weapon is ready" said Chaos.

"Weapon?" Midoriya thought as he and everyone else continues to watch the tv.

"What weapon!" shouted Takishida.

"You will see soon enough, as for my... no... our end goal. it's simple" Said Chaos. "to start a war... you may it... The Great Quirk War"

(Play Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST Kingdom Of Predators)

"The Great Quirk War?" said Takishida as everyone in the crowd is now whispering and starting to get a little scared.

A... war? Midoriya thought to himself.

(0:11)

"Losers, Weaklings, Useless, Garbage... that's just the many names you people... no... you animals call us" said Chaos. "we lived behind your shadows for as long we can remember. it's not like we choose to be qurikless, some of us wanted to be heroes... just like you. however it's impossible for someone without a quirk to be a hero as it's quote "too dangerous"... however you still let people who have very weak quirks to become heroes despite the fact that it would be dangerous for them to handle. quirkless kids end up being rejected as all the other kids sees them as nothing but a waste of space. as we get older we become outcasts, forced to live by your rules with bigotry and lies. some of us abandon society and live in the dumps while others choose to end their lives... The Resistance was formed to have a dream of total equality... our goal will no longer be just a dream thanks to our greatest weapon!" Then lights light up behind him revealing a big Machine.

(1:20)

"This Machine will end our suffering and end all quirks!" said Chaos.

(1:25)

"Our time is soon upon us, we will show the world that we... The Resistance... are not a terrorist group, but fighters of justice" said Chaos as he makes a fist. "we may not have quirks but we have weapons and the will to fight" said Zibran as all of the hooded figures come up behind him.

"Join us brothers and sisters! together we will end the age of quirks and we will kill any freaks that stands in our way... we will be unstoppable" said Chaos.

(2:06)

There was a long silence in the conference room as everyone around the world watching was frozen in fear while others can't wait to fight back.

"This is bad... really bad" Midoriya thought to himself as he was sweating in fear.

(2:17)

"I'll be leaving now... but don't worry, we don't know when our project will be ready. It could take days or weeks before then... so please, enjoy your quirks. because once it's ready... there won't be a single freak left in this world... you have been warned" said Chaos

The monitor goes black as everyone was silent while Takishida slams his fist onto the monitor in rage barley cracking it, he then turns around and looks at everyone.

(End of soundtrack)

"This conference is over! No more questions!" shouted Takishida as he angrily walks out while the news reporters try to get a hold of him and ask more questions. then the news cuts back the the female reporter who was frozen.

"Oh... um... That was... I'm sorry! can we cut to break, I not feeling so good" said the female reporter as she gets up from her news chair.

Everyone in class 1A was silent for a moment.

"DAMN IT!" Shouted Bakugou as he slams his fists on the desk as explosions go off while Toru was crying like crazy.

"Everyone stay calm, the pros will handle this" said Midnight.

"They have a weapon that can destroy all quirks!" Midoriya thought. "It sounds like that drug overhaul had... could they have recreate it with that Machine! no... it can't be, why would they need a machine that big to recreate something like the drug. it's got to be something else... but what is it?"

Just then the announcements speakers turn on.

"Attention everyone" said Principal Nezu. "We will be ending school early today, I want all teachers to come to my office immediately... everyone else I want you to stay calm and head back to your dorms, do not leave school grounds at any reason until further notice... that is all"

"Alright kids... class is dismiss" said Midnight as she leaves the classroom.

Everyone was getting ready to leave while Toru tried to stop crying as Ojiro calmed her down.

Few minutes later as all the teachers were in Principal Nezu office.

"I know everyone is on the edge right now from what we just saw" said Principal Nezu. "But we have to keep our heads straight. We may have to cancel the school dance and graduation until further notice, unless someone has a plan"

"Well we could have to dance be held in our underground shelters as well as the graduation, but even that's a risky move" Said S.i.n.p.

"I say cancel the damn dance!" said Hound Dog. "I've been trying to tell you guys that metal freak is to dangerous, now he's treating to start a war between quirks and quirkless! not only that but he's got a weapon that will most likely kill us all"

"We don't know that for sure" said Ectoplasm. "For all we know that machine only gets rid of quirks, if we're lucky that machine won't work"

"And how do you know it won't work" said Hound Dog.

"I don't, I'm just saying that might not work" said Ectoplasm. "Also how do you know that the machine will kills us all"

"When someone is threatening to get rid 80% of the world! That means they want to kill us!" Shouted Hound Dog as he starts barking again.

"Hound Dog Stop it already we get it!" Shouted Aizawa.

"S-sorry... I still don't like the idea of risking our kids to some stupid dance" said Hound Dog.

"I like the idea of everyone in the shelters" said Midnight. "The dance will still go on, while having tighter security and the kids won't feel treated"

"I guess that sounds about right" said All Might. "After all the kids need to have a little confidence in a time of crisis"

"You got to be kidding me! We have a terrorist group with a weapon that my or my not kill us and he's willing to use it" said Hound Dog as he's getting a little angry.

"Are you forgetting that everyone saw that press conference" said Aizawa. "All of the heroes around the world are planing something as we speak, not only that but we have an advantage. no one knows where the under ground shelters are"

"I still think this is reckless" said Hound Dog.

"Ok smart guy, how do we handle the situation" said Aizawa.

Hound Dog sat there looking defeated.

"Then it's settled, the dance will go on!" said Principal Nezu.

Hound Dog gets up and leaves.

"He's not really fond of parties is he" said S.i.n.p.

"He must've got rejected when he was younger" said Present Mic.

"Don't be an idiot, he's just worried about the students... I don't blame him one bit" said Aizawa.

Then All Might's ringtone comes on.

"Excuse me" said All Might.

"You really need to change that damn ringtone" said Aizawa.

"Hello" Said All Might.

"Hey... it's me" said Takishida.

"Yusake!" Said All Might as everyone was surprised that Yusake Takishida is calling All Might.

"Ya... can you come over to my place, I'm really stressed out and I need a friend. also bring Midoriya with you"

"Why him?" Said All Might.

"Because..." Said Takishida. "I want to ask him a few questions"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

U.A High Dorms 2:00 pm. Everyone was back at their dorm rooms while some were at the main living room trying to cope with what they just saw on the new conference.

"They said they have a weapon, a weapon that can whipped out all quirks" said Todoroki.

"Come on we don't know that, it's got to be a lie" said Kaminari.

"What if it's not" said Jirou.

"We will lose our quirks" Said Momo.

"But if you ask me thats better then getting killed, I rather lose my quirk and still be alive" said Mineta.

"Screw that!" said Bakugou. "We worked too damn hard to get were we are! I'm not going to sit back and lose my quirk to a bunch of quirkless losers who think they can take on 80% of the world. they should learn their place and go back to the dumps"

"Ok you see, that kind of talk right there is why they're starting this war in the first place Bakugou. it's people like you who treat others without quirks like crap" said Mina.

"She's right dude" said Kirishima. "Why do you have to be such an asshole to quirkless people"

"Why? because I can! you seen what those bastards did to us 3 weeks ago" said Bakugou. "They threw rocks and bricks at us! If anything they're the animals here, I say we treat them as such"

"Are you even listening to yourself right now!" said Momo. "Your acting no differently then the terrorists. Your giving them a reason to start this war in the first place!"

"So... That's their fault for being weak. If you don't have a quirk then your nothing, that's how the world works. you should know that by now rich girl, besides it would be better if they just all die out already" said Bakugou.

Just then Momo gets up and starts heading out of the room.

"Momo where are you going" said Mina.

Momo stood in place for a moment before breaking the silence.

Bakugou... your a horrible person sometimes... your ignorant and selfish, why would anyone like you want to be a hero" said Momo.

"Simple, to be number one. once I become number one then I'll be the best hero, better then All Might ever was" said Bakugou.

"..." Momo stood there for a moment. "You disgust me... you know that" she then heads to her room.

"Momo wait!" said Mina.

"Dude that wasn't cool or heroic" said Kirishima.

"Whatever, I'm going find those Resistance bastards and beat the shit out them. Then everyone will see how amazing I am" said Bakugou.

Todoroki stands up from chair.

"I'm going to check on her" said Todoroki.

Just then Midoriya walks in while Todoroki passed him.

"Hi everyone..." said Midoriya as he was still little depressed from the conference.

"Hey Midoriya, is everything all right" said Kirishima.

"Ya..." said Midoriya as looks up to see Bakugou staring at him.

"He nerd!" said Bakugou giving him a mean look.

"U-um y-yes!" said Midoriya.

"I need to talk to you... alone" said Bakugou as he leaves the main room and heads outside.

Midoriya took a deep breath and headed out as well.

"What is it Kacchan" said Midoriya has both Bakugou and Midoriya we're now alone outside.

"Tell me Deku" said Bakugou. "If All Might didn't give you his quirk, would you have sided with The Resistance"

"Of course not! why would I do something like that!" said Midoriya.

"Because your are a quirkless loser that's why!" Said Bakugou. "For all we know you would betrayed us and tell them all about all might's quirk"

"I would never do such a thing Kacchan! Why don't you ever trust me" said Midoriya.

"Maybe it's because the way I treated you and all the quirkless bastards, you would want to get back at me. well guess what... I don't care what you think of me, because in the end your still a quirkless loser who got lucky. if All Might didn't give you his quirk you probably..."

Wait... All Might did what" as both Midoriya and Bakugou looked over and see Tsuyu standing there.

"Sue! What are you doing here!" said Midoriya.

"I was coming from class because I left my notebook said Tsuyu. "What's this about... did All Might really give Midoriya his quirk"

"Damn it!" Shouted Bakugou kicks a rock nearby

"Sue hold on this is a misunderstanding!" said Midoriya. "All Might told me some Secret techniques because my quirk and his are so similar, so it's like he gave me his quirks"

Tsuyu shook her head in disappointment. "Midoriya your a horrible liar... but then again you did keep this a secret for this long so I guess your not that bad"

"Sue please don't tell anyone about this! If anyone where to find out about All Might's quirk then it would be serious trouble, especially in a time like this... I'll tell everyone in our class before graduation so please Sue! I'm begging you!" Midoriya then slaps his hands together. "Don't tell anyone!"

Tsuyu stood there for a moment to think.

"Are you sure you will tell everyone about this... it's kinda disrespectful that you would lie to us"

"Yes! I'm telling you the truth, also I had to keep this a secret. Mr Aizawa knows about this as well and we'll be holding a meeting on the last day of class, I was going to tell everyone including you... but you already found out. so please don't tell!"

"Ok... but how does Bakugou know" said Tsuyu.

"U-um well you see..." said Midoriya

"I figure it out" said Bakugou. "After all I knew this loser my whole life and he was quirkless"

"I guess that makes sense, but dose anyone else knows" said Tsuyu.

Midoriya told her everyone that knows and everything that had happened, how he met All Might and about One For All.

"I see now... so that's his quirk, I didn't know quirks can be transferred. Also does Uraraka know about this ribbit" Said Tsuyu.

Midoriya looked down and sigh. "No she doesn't"

"Not even Iida" said Tsuyu.

Midoriya nodded.

"Well you got to tell them, promise me that you will before the meeting. their your best friends, they should knew before everyone else ribbit"

"I know... I'm just... scared" said Midoriya.

"They will understand and I'm sure they will still be your friends" Tsuyu. "I won't tell anyone, I'll pretend like I don't know anything. but you have to tell Uraraka and Iida"

Midoriya took a deep breath and looked up at Tsuyu. "Ok I will"

Just then Midoriya's cellphone rings and then answers.

"Hello" said Midoriya.

"Hey kid, it's me... do you have time" said All Might.

Meanwhile Todoroki went up to Momo's room and was about to knock when he heard her crying on the other side... he was going to leave but thought against it and knocked anyway.

"What do you want..." said Momo.

"It's me Todoroki, my i come in" said Todoroki.

there was a long silence.

"Yes, hold on" said Momo as she opens the door.

Todoroki sees Momo with some tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to come in" said Todoroki.

"You ask didn't you, now get inside before someone sees you" said Momo.

She then let Todoroki into her room, it was kinda awkward for them as they were alone... in a room... just the two of them...

"Look... I know Bakugou said something really messed up... but he's just scared, we all are... even me..." said Todoroki. "Honestly I haven't been this scared since we tried to save Bakugou from the villains, but I just think we should just forget what he said and figure out what's going to happen no..." but before Todoroki could finish, Momo spoke up.

(Play My Hero Academia OST Anguish Of The Quirkless)

"I knew someone... someone with a kind heart... with a loving big sister who cared so much about her. I was friends with her because we went to the same private middle school, she always wanted to be just like her big sister... she had big dreams but was unreachable because she was qurikless, but that didn't stop her. she wanted to prove everyone wrong, me and her sister supported her even though we knew it's unlikely that she would succeed... but then one day... during my second year of middle school... she didn't come home and everyone was worried about her... however we later found out what happened" she then looked at Todoroki with tears coming down from her face again. "And did you know what we found out"

Todoroki some what knew but didn't know for sure.

"We found out that she... she was murdered... a bunch of thugs killed her while walking home from school and left her in a alleyway with the words "worthless" written on the wall with her blood" said Momo. "It was horrible... I still remember that day... I tired to ignore it... I try to ignore the passed by becoming a hero to find those creeps and save people so no body would have to suffer like she did. I'm sorry for not telling anyone of you guys about this... I didn't think it would come back to haunt me. But now there's going to be a war and it's going to divide quirk and quirkless people farther apart... and the way Bakugou said that it would be better if they just die off... really makes me mad... because someone like my friend... doesn't deserve to die for being quirkless... it just makes me sick!"

(End of soundtrack)

Todoroki then looks down and says "that must've been really rough on her sister, whatever happened to her?"

"I don't know" said Momo. "Her family left town after that incident, I have no idea where she is now"

"I see..." said Todoroki.

"Thanks for listening to me and helping go through all this drama" Momo looked over at Todoroki with a cute smile while still having tears running down her face. "Your a really good guy know you that"

Todoroki blushed and looked away for a moment, then looked back.

"So um" said Todoroki.

"What is it" Said Momo.

"What was her sister like, what kind of quirk does she have" said Todoroki. "Maybe I my dad could get someone to find her so that you can talk to her again"

"You don't have to do that... but if I remember correctly, her quirk is a mutant type..." said Momo "A tiger themed quirk"

"Oh... I see" said Todoroki.

"Well anyway, thank you for coming to check on me" said Momo.

"Ok, I got to get back to the others" said Todoroki as he gets up to leave.

"Wait!" said Momo as she gets closer to him.

Todoroki turns around "ya, what is i..."

Momo closes her eyes then leans over and kissed him on the lips.

Todoroki was shocked by this, he didn't know what to do.

Momo then opens her eyes as she realized what she was doing and quickly backs away.

"I-I'm sorry, that was selfish of me! don't tell anyone about this ok! please don't hate me!" said Momo blushing like crazy as she pushes Todoroki out of her room and close the door shut.

Todoroki stood their in the middle of the hall way.

That was... my first kiss... Todoroki thought to himself while blushing.

(Play Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST New Mutation)

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse in the Beast's Forest. all of The Resistance members were celebrating for the successful takeover at the press conference while the tiger woman was sitting in a corner looking at a photo.

(0:11)

"Hey Suki, why aren't you excited. We showed those bastards who's boss" said Shotgun.

"Shotgun is right, Is Ma Lady not feeling well?" said a hooded figure with a French accent.

"Shut up you bricks" said suki while looking at her picture. "And for the record we didn't do anything, we just hacked the conference... the boss was making all the shots while we stand behind him. I wanted to kill some freaks"

"Don't you have a quirk" said Shotgun.

"I already told you, I'm a freak with a purpose" said Suki.

"Who's the two girls in that picture" said Shotgun as he's looking at the picture of the two middle school girls that Suki was holding.

"Get any closer and I'll claw your eyes out!" said Suki.

"Ok ok calm down kitty cat! I was just asking" said Shotgun.

"Don't call me kitty cat if you know what's good for ya! besides it's none of your business" said Suki. "By the way where's the boss" as suki looks around trying to find him.

"He left a while ago, He said that he had something important to do. I don't know what is though" said Shotgun.

"I wonder is he's going around killing more quirkies" said the hooded figure with a French Accent.

Suki sighs "Screw this I'm getting some fresh air" as suki gets up and heads to the stars.

"She must be in a really pissed of mode" Said Shotgun.

Suki steps outside of the warehouse still holding the picture as she takes a deep breath.

"Just wait a little longer miki... this war will end all hatred in this world" said Suki.

(1:20)

The picture shows two smiling girl. One of them was suki's sister and the other was a younger Momo giving a peace sign.

"I will make sure of it" said Suki.

Suki's little sister is Momo's old childhood friend. her gruesome death drove Suki to despise all quirks. unaware of the shocking truth, Momo has no idea that Suki is one of the General's of the Resistance... meanwhile Midoriya was getting ready to go with All Might to Takishida's place. what does Yusake Takishida want with Midoriya and where is Zibran heading...

meanwhile a group of familiar villains is taking place...

(1:55)

"Is everyone here... Good, now then... let's talk about that bastard Chaos" said Shigaraki.

(End of soundtrack)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You are you kidding me!" shouted Bakugou as Midoriya was getting in the car with All Might. "Why does he get to leave the school grounds!"

"Because Bakugou, Mr. Takishida has requested Midoriya to come with us" said Aizawa. "Besides Principal Nezu has already gave him permission to leave to the school grounds as long as we stay by his side"

"Ok but why does Mr. Takishida want Midoriya ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"I honestly have no idea" said Aizawa. "But we'll bring him back soon so don't worry"

"Tell everyone I'll be back" said Midoriya.

"Ok! I will ribbit" said Tsuyu while Bakugou has a pissed off face.

The car then leaves the school as Tsuyu waves goodbye.

"I wonder if Takishida knows about Midoriya's quirk" Tsuyu thought to herself.

Somewhere on the Mountain Road 3:28 pm. Midoriya, All Might, and Aizawa were driving along the mountain road heading to Takishida's private home near Mount Fuji.

"Thank you for driving us Mr Aizawa" said All Might.

"It's fine, but you really need to get a driver license" said Aizawa.

"I know I'm not really good when it comes to cars" said All Might.

"Does Mr Takishida know about Aizawa sensei coming with us" said Midoriya.

"No he doesn't, but I'm not driving back and forth to pick you guys up so I'm staying. Luckily his house is not too far unlike his company" said Aizawa.

"I wonder why he wants me to come over, I get he wants to see All Might but why me?" said Midoriya.

"It's probably nothing too important, but if he knows about One For All then he probably wants to ask you questions" said Aizawa.

"No it's not that, he doesn't know about One For All. it's most likely about a new suit or a gadget" said All Might.

"But I didn't request anything, I still haven't send in the submit paper" said Midoriya.

"Then it's either he made you one without your knowledge or he found out about All Might Secret, but I guess we have to wait and see" said Aizawa.

"Turn right here" said All Might.

As they turn right of the side of the road they see a crowd of news reporters and news vans in front of the entrance gate guarded by few security guards.

"Crap... how are we going to enter with the damn media blocking the entrance" said Aizawa.

Just then one of the security guards runs over to Aizawa's car.

"Sir this is a private area, I suggest you leave right now" said the guard.

"I'm here for a meeting with Takishida." said All Might.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't recognize Mr All Might. Hold on we'll have the gate open and rat out the media, just give us a minute" said the guard as he runs back to the other guards as they push away the media with batons while the other guards opened the gate.

"Ha! I like these guys" said Aizawa as he drives though the open gate.

5 minuets later

"Finally, this guy has to much money to be building a 5 minuet drive way from his gate to his house" said Aizawa.

"Well he is one of the Richest man in the world and the media was at his gate. So it kinda proves why he needed a long drive way" said Midoriya.

"Actually he's the richest man in the world right now, all of his money wasn't taken from the National Hero bank when it got robbed. he keeps most of it at home" said All Might as they all got out of the car and headed to the door.

All Might pressed the door bell button as it rang the cheesy classic justice corp song from the video.

"This song again, at least he doesn't have his voice as the door bell unlike someone we know" said Aizawa as All Might was getting embarrassed.

The door opens to reveal a old man wearing a butler's uniform.

"Oh Mr Toshinori, it's so nice to see you again" said the Butler as he walks over and gives All Might a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Wada" said All Might.

"Wait Wada! That's Takshida's step dad! but why is he Yusake's Butler?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"You must be our others guests, come inside" as everyone walks in to the building as everything was white and gray with some really expensive furniture.

"Wow this place is amazing" said Midoriya.

"Try not to touch anything" said Aizawa.

"Don't worry, everything in this house is replaceable. you can trash the house If you like" said Wada.

"Um no thanks" said All Might.

"How much money dose this bastard have..." Aizawa thought to himself.

Everyone was now in the living room with some really expensive couches, chairs, a giant TV, and indoor swimming pool.

"Yusake is pissing me off with all the shit he has..." Aizawa thought to himself.

"Master Takishida will be here shortly, makes yourselves at home. If you want to go swimming the swim suits are in that closet over there" as Wada points to the closet. "If your hungry we have the best foods in Japan ready in our kitchen over here" as Wada again points to an amazing kitchen with some already cooked foods, ready to be eaten.

"I really, really hate Yusake" Aizawa thought to himself.

"I'll be on my way, I have an important meeting with some of Takishida's clients. Have a nice time here" said Wada as he walks away.

"Thanks Wada" said All Might.

"I guess I'll do some swimming training while I'm here" said Midoriya as he walks to the closet.

"Guess I'll have some of this free food..." said Aizawa looking defeated as he walks to the kitchen.

After a while Midoriya was doing some swimming training while All Might was sitting down while watching tv. Aizawa got his food as he walks over to sit down to eat. However when he sits down, Aizawa sinks into the chair as he's almost completely covered by the fabric.

"I hate this place" said Aizawa.

The chair starts vibrating.

"I really... hate this place" said Aizawa.

"Is everyone having a good time" said Takishida as he walks in to the living room.

"Hey" said All Might as he raised his hand.

"How do I stop this vibration!" said Aizawa as he still kinda stuck to the hair.

"Oh I see you brought Mr Aizawa with you" said Takishida as he walks over to the chair and turns off the vibration.

"Thanks" said Aizawa.

"I had to bring him, he's my ride" said All Might.

"Ha! Same old Toshinori" Said Takishida. "I remembered the day you took your first driver license test, oh man you guys should have been there! it was hilarious!"

"Ok we get it I'm a bad driver" said All Might.

Just then Midoriya comes out of the pool.

"Mr Takishida" said Midoriya.

"Hey Midoriya, like the pool" said Takishida. "I always go swimming after a long day at work, it keeps my mind wondering while I swim"

"Ya it's really nice, but Mr Takishida. Why did you ask me to come over, I get that you want All Might but why do you need me"

"Well... I was wondering about you gadget or costume idea, you never sent me the submit paper I gave you Also I would like to apologize for what I said to you back on the school trip" said Takishida.

"Oh, well I never thought about it. I've been busy about others things" said Midoriya. "Also it's my fault for ease dropping on your conversation"

"You did what!" said Aizawa as he finally got out of the chair.

"It's nothing intentional, he just over heard me that's all. plus he's a good kid so I forgive him" said Takishida.

"I have one more question" said Midoriya. "Why is your step dad your Butler"

"Oh Wada, he was in retirement but he got sick of it and begged me to be his house Butler for a while. I tried telling him not to but he wouldn't listen" said Takishida.

"Wow talk about dedication to his job" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Ya, anyway about me coming here. you said you wanted to talk to me" said All Might.

"Yes, i wanted to talk about Chaos with you" said Takishida while pushing up his glasses. "Damn bastard ruin the whole conference, he made me look like a fool on Worldwide Television. making some pity threats about some stupid war, it's a headache I tell ya... so I called you here to discuss something"

"Ok but what am I going to do, I'm retired remember" said All Might.

"Yes but I need you to make a statement, say to the world that quirkless people are not to be trusted and if anyone of them sides with The Resistance they will have hell to pay" said Takishida.

Midoriya, Aizawa, and All Might couldn't believe what Takishida just said.

All Might looks down and then looks back at Takishida.

"Look as much as I dislike The Resistance, I'm afraid that if we threaten quirkless people like that, it will start a huge problem... we can't just say every quirkless person is a suspect"

"If we don't treat them like suspects, then we won't find out anything about The Resistance or their hideout. Anyone of them would be a spy" said Takishida.

All Might shook his head in disagreement.

"Yusake... we both went through a lot as kids, we know what it was like to be quirkless... If we do that, we would be no different from the kids that bullied us... not only that but it would be a huge blow to our relationship with them... it will cause more quirkless people to side with The Resistance as a result" said All Might.

"But we don't know if most of them already have, hell we don't know if all of them already join or side with them already! like you said... we know what it was like to be quirkless, people treated us like garbage! That's why they probably sided with them as we speak. I know I would if I was still quirkless" said Takishida as he pulls out his smart phone and pulls up a website.

"Look at this Toshinori! People have already pledge their lives to them... Hell some of them have quirks and they support them killing our kind!" said Taishida.

"Our kind?" Aizawa thought to himself.

All Might looks at the phone screen and he sees some comments from Anonymous users saying...

It's about time these bastards get what they deserve! #ScrewQuriks

Finally! real heroes we can look up to! down with bigotry!

I have a quirk and I agree with what The Resistance is doing, if I have to die for equality then so be it!

The leader man have a name like a villain but I trust him more then I trust these so-called heroes!

Kill All Freaks!

"This is seriously bad... if we're not careful, then we might end up losing our quirks or worse. I say we hold all quirkless people in for questioning, we can ask them some questions and if thier clean then we'll let them go... please... I need your help Toshinori" said Takishida.

All Might look over at Midoriya, then look back and took a deep breath.

"Yusake... I cant do that..." said All Might. "People are scared, I don't want to be responsible for dividing everyone further, think about this Yusake... if you do this... there WILL be a civil war for sure... and more people will die and suffer because of it"

Yusake stood still and didn't say anything as the room was silent.

"Toshinori... I don't like the idea as much as you do... but we have no choice, if we don't do something they will attack us... this is the only way" said Takishida as All Might was not getting pissed.

"THIS IS NOT THE ONLY WAY DAMN IT!" Shouted All Might as he got bigger again, but then turns back to his normal skinny form after 3 seconds and starts to cough up a little blood.

"..." Takishida stood in silence as Midoriya and Aizawa watched, trying not to interfere.

"Please... (coughs a little) don't do this" said All Might.

"I'm... sorry... but I'm afraid you all have to leave now" said Takishida.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Midoriya and Aizawa stood in silence as Takishida told them and All Might to leave.

"Fine... I'll leave, but don't say I didn't warn you" said All Might as he heads back to the entrance.

Takishida then signs and looks over at Midoriya and Aizawa.

"I'm sorry for making you guys leave so soon... i shouldn't have invited guests right after what happened, I thought having my friend over would help. but it just made things worse, takes some food from the kitchen on your way out if you want. Also there's bags to carry them with you so take as much as you like" said Takishida as he leaves the room.

"Well... Free food is free food" said Aizawa as he walks back to the kitchen.

Midoriya looks down as he was headed to the bathroom to get change. After changing into his normal clothes he was heading to the entrance when he sees a picture frame out of the corner of his eye. He looks up at the picture to see a girl wearing a pink hero costume as she's making a cute smile with her eye closed.

"Who is that? Midoriya thought to himself. "Wait isn't that..."

Flashback

"Her name was Yukina Kugimiya. She was a beautiful girl with short brown hair and big green eyes that sparkle in the sunlight... Unlike the other kids, she felt sorry for us and treated us with like normal kids. she always comes out to visit and talked to us while the other kids Ignore us or pick fights with us... after I got One For All, me and Yukina went to U.A to become pro heroes"

End of flashback

"So that's Yukina then" Midoriya thought to himself. "Then again... I don't know for sure, she does have short brown hair but her eyes are closed so I can't see if she has green eyes. I should take a picture of this and show All Might to see if that's really her"

Midoriya pulled out his cell phone and took the picture.

"I thought you liked Uraraka" said Aizawa with a bag of food.

"W-wait it's not like that!" said Midoriya. "I just wanted to ask All Might if that's he childhood friend he was telling me about"

"Childhood friend?" said Aizawa as he looks closer to the picture. "Oh that's Yukina!"

"You know her Aizawa sensei" Said Midoriya.

"Ya All Might told me about her. now that I think about it... All Might had a huge crush on her... however... she died before telling her how much he loved her" said Aizawa.

"All Might told me about that, that she died turning a Mission" said Midoriya.

Aizawa sighed. "He told you didn't he"

"Ya..." said Midoriya.

"Midoriya" said Aizawa. "She was the first person All Might couldn't save... he was so devastated that he almost quit being a hero because of it"

"Wait what!" said Midoriya as he was shocked by this.

"He was depressed for a long time... however he got out of it and kept going because he wanted to be the symbol of peace no matter how hard things got" said Aizawa.

"That must've been rough" said Midoriya.

"Ya... Now then, why does Takishida have a picture of her" said aizawa.

"Oh that's because she went to the same middle school as Takaishida and All Might. All Might told me that she was their only friend at middle when All Might and Takishida were quirkless at the time" said Midoriya.

"Oh that makes sense... anyway we should had back, All Might is probably still pissed from earlier" said Aizawa.

"Your right, we should get back before it gets dark as well" said Midoriya as he and Aizawa started to leave and closed the door behind them, All Might was sitting in the car looking depressed.

"Are you ok All Might" said Midoriya as him and Aizawa got back inside the car.

"Ya I'm fine... I'm wondering if I was a little to hard on him" said All Might.

"No you weren't, he was saying some really stupid things back there. he wanted you to make a statement that you didn't approve off" said Aizawa.

"I hope he calms down" said Midoriya.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to relax for a while... get off the radar for a while" said All Might.

As the car starts and heads back to the entrance gate, Yusake was sitting in his room for a while... He then grabs his phone and begins to call someone.

"Hello" said a mysterious man.

"Hey it's me, Yusake Takishida, I want a meeting with all of the top heroes by tomorrow. I want them to make a statement" said Takishida.

U.A high 5:23 pm. As All Might, Midoriya, and Aizawa got out of the car after coming back from the trip, Midoriya walks up to All Might.

"Hey All Might" said Midoriya.

"What is it" said All Might.

Midoriya pulls out his phone and shows All Might the picture of Yukina.

"This is Yukina right, I'm sorry to bring this up but what was her hero name and quirk" said Midoriya.

All Might grabbed the phone to get a better look on her.

"I haven't seen that smile in ages, where did you get this picture" said All Might.

"I took it from my phone while we were leaving, I guess Takishida really cared for her" said Midoriya.

"..." All Might was still looking at the picture.

"Um All Might?" said Midoriya.

"Oh, sorry about that" said All Might as he comes back to his senses. "Anyway about Yukina's quirk and hero name, it was Gum Gal... her quirk is called "Bobble Gum" she can make pink gum and blow bobbles. she can use it to make a lasso, clones, and all sorts of things. it was a very useful quirk"

"I see... Gum Gal" said Midoriya.

"Ya... she was amazing" said All Might as he smiles while a tear was coming down from one of his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up again" said Midoriya.

"No, it's fine" said All Might wiping away his tear. "I'm glad you took this picture on your phone. I haven't seen this picture of her before, it must've been taken by Takishida when he made her the outfit"

there was a long silence between them.

"Well... I should get back to the dorm, see you later" said Midoriya.

"Wait Midoriya!" As All Might stoped Midoriya from leaving. "Look... when I couldn't save Yukina... I almost quit being a hero... I thought that if I couldn't save the woman I loved... then I couldn't save anyone... not only that I lost my mentors well so I ended up in a deep depression... but I knew that I have to be number one even if I can't save everyone... Yukina would've want that... she wouldn't want me to give up because I couldn't save her. What I'm trying to say Midoriya... is that don't ever think about quitting no matter what happens. this world needs a symbol of peace... it needs you... so please... don't ever feel like your nothing"

There was a long pause.

"Ok... I promise... I won't quite no matter what" said Midoriya,

"Good, now go back to the dorm" said All Might as Midoriya begins to walk away. "Oh and one more thing"

Midoriya then turns back to him.

"Uraraka is a nice girl... she kinda reminds me of Yukina now that I think about it... anyway, make sure you tell her how much you feel about her" said All Might as he walks away.

"W-wait how did he knew I like her!!!" Midoriya thought to himself.

Meanwhile in a shady looking street where a building was located at 5:45 pm. It was none other then the hiding place for the League of villains.

"Is everyone here... Good, now then... let's talk about that bastard... Chaos" said Shigaraki.

"Oh! you mean that freaky metal dude on tv!" said Toga. "I really want to cut into that suit of his and steal some of that guy's blood"

"Don't be stupid" said Dabi "That knife of yours wont cut through that metal armor, it would break the knife easily"

"Ya you stupid bitch!" said twice "we should listen to her, she's smart!" said twice again but in a different voice.

"We don't know until we try" said Toga.

"That guy does seem to be a problem, he could go after us after he kills the heroes... that is, if he manages to kill them of course" said Mr. Compress.

"Why are we talking about this guy anyway" said Spinner.

"We're talking about him because everyone is talking about him... that guy is hogging up all the news media, they should be fearing us! Not his Resistance!" said Shigaraki.

"Um... ya... we haven't done anything in a while, of course nobody is going to talk about us" said Dabi.

"which is why we will be doing something now... in fact we have something very special" said Shigarki.

"Oh! oh! Is it the identity of the metal man" said Toga.

"No" said Shigarki. "It's much more damaging"

Just then Giran come in with some papers.

"I hope you like it" said Giran as he hands Shigarki the papers.

"Excellent, good work Giran" said Shigarki as he looks at the papers and begins to laugh.

"What is it! I want to see!" said Toga.

"I know what it is!" said Twice. "I have no idea!" said Twice again with a different voice.

"This my fellow subordinates, is the location of that Resistance group of monkeys" said Shigarki as he shows everyone the picture of the warehouse in the woods.

(Play My Hero Academia OST Darkness In The Hart)

"So... their hiding in the woods... how original" said Dabi.

"Isn't that the same forest we attack those U.A brats a few years back" said Spinner.

"Oh boy I love the beast's forest!" said Toga. "That's where I met my love Midoriya!"

"Why yes it is" said Shigarki. "you can thank Giran for getting this information"

"It was easy, I got it from a spy who works with them" said Giran.

"I don't know, it would be a trap" said Mr. Compress.

"Which is why we will be careful when going in, our job will be to infiltrate the area and destroy the Machine... once that's done they won't have their weapon and we will kill every quirkless being in there" said Shigarki.

"That's a dumb idea, have you seen what he did to the number 5 Hero" said Dabi.

(0:37)

"Oh we won't be fighting him, we will leave that to our new Nomus" said Shigarki. "While the Nomus will keep him busy, the rest of us will kill the last of his little Resistance. he will be defeated as his little armor won't protect him for long and we will be victorious. then the world will be reminded that we are the real threat!!!"

(0:58)

Just then a metal tube crashes though the window and sticks the wall behind Shigarki, everyone is confused and pause for a moment.

(End of soundtrack)

"What the hell is that" said Spinner.

Then the tube started a beeping as Shigarki turns around to see the tube.

"Oh... shit..." said Shigarki.

Just then tube explodes causing the building to catch on fire as everyone near the area sees the building. The building then begins to crumble as it collapses to the ground.

(Play Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST New Mutation)

Just above the sky was Chaos as he was the one that shot the bomb from his arm.

(Skip from 0:10 to 1:20)

"Hahaha I knew sending them our location was a fun way to bring their hopes up, it's so much fun hearing these animals getting all excited only for them to get killed in the end" said Chaos as his helmet was able to pick up the conversation they had before the explosion.

"But don't worry Shigarki, if you somehow manage to survive the blast... you can think of this... as a warning" said Chaos as he flays away, the ground below shows burned up dead bodies of Giran, Spinner, and Mr. Compressor, while Dabi, Toga, and Twice were nowhere to be found as Shigarki hand mask was laying on the ground broken beyond repair.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

U.A dorms 6:00 pm. Everyone had just finished dinner except for Midoriya who didn't comeback until after everyone had their food. he was sitting at the table eating his late dinner while looking at his smartphone watching video with headphones on. some people were at their dorm rooms doing some homework and other stuff, Toru and Ojiro where hanging out alone and everyone else was playing... a game of truth or dare.

"All right! lets get this game started!" said Mina excited as ever.

"Do we have too" Said Momo. "We've played this game way too much. Besides I kinda want to see that news just Incase they caught Zibran so we can finally feel save"

"No way! No tv or news tonight!" said Mina. "It's been nothing but depressing news, besides this will be fun"

"I guess your right" said Jirou.

"Ya I agree!" said Uraraka. "This will be fun!"

"It's has been depressing lately with all the stuff that's been going on" said Kirishima.

"Especially with today..." said Kaminari.

Mina pulls out a bottle "Ok the rules are if this bottle points at you, you have to answer truth or dare. If you don't answer truth or dare, you will lose and have to dress in a embarrassing outfit"

"Outfit?" said Uraraka.

"Ya, Momo will make some" said Mina.

"I never agreed to that!" said Momo.

"Ok fine, let's see... oh I know! if you lose you have to give up on lunch tomorrow" said Mina.

"This is stupid! I'm not playing this game if I'm going lose my lunch to a stupid truth or dare game. I'm going to my room!" said Bakugou as he leaves.

"Ya sorry, I just remembered I have to call my aunt about the graduation schedule" said Tokoyami as he too laves the room.

"I'm game" said Sato.

"Ya this will be fun" said Sero.

"This will be a very interesting game" said Yuga.

"I guess I can play for a little ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"Ok but nothing too sexual" said Momo.

"Damn it!" said Mineta as everyone was laughing.

"Ok let's go" Mina spins the bottle as it lands on Sato.

"Ok Sato, truth or dare" said Mina.

"Um... dare" said Sato.

"Ok, I dare you to put one scoop full of salt and put it in your mouth" said Mina.

"Aw man" as Sato gets up and walks to the kitchen while Midoriya was watching the news on his phone.

"This just in, a huge explosion was set off as several bodies were found. the bodies were seemed to be members of the Notorious Group The League Of Villains" said the female news reporter.

Midoriya was shocked to hear this.

"The bodies belong to 2 villains and one man who we don't know the identity of yet, the villains are Spinner and Mr. Compressor as both of them were found dead in the rubble. we also found some pieces of clothing as we believe that most of the villains must've been disintegrated from the blast... we also found what it seems to be a hand mask" the video then shows a picture of Shigarki's hand mask was on the ground laying in pieces.

Midoriya dropped his fork as he sees the hand mask that Shigarki used to wear.

"We believe that this was the same mask that belonged to the villain that attacked U.A high 3 years ago, so it's save to say that this guy is either dead or is taken by someone" said the female reporter as Midoriya turned off his phone.

"They got shigarki..." Midoriya thought to himself.

Just then Sato took a spoon full of salt and put it in he's mouth... he quickly spits it out.

"Oh god it's so nasty!" said Sato as everyone was laughing.

"Ok you did it, now come back and spin the bottle so you can make someone do truth or dare" said Mina.

Sato was coming back as Midoriya was heading to his room.

"Hey Deku, don't you want to play with us" said Uraraka.

"Oh um... sorry I can't, I need to be alone for a while" said Midoriya as he heads to his dorm room.

"Oh ok" said Uraraka as she looks a little down, Jirou looks at Uraraka and see that she was disappointed that Midoriya wasn't going to play with them.

"Does she like him?" Jirou thought to herself.

"Ok, spin that bottle" said Mina as Sato spins the bottle... it lands on Jirou.

"Ok, truth or..." said Sato.

"Dare!" said Jirou.

"Wow girl, I didn't know you want a dare so much" said Mina.

"I'm ready for anything" said Jirou.

"If I say truth and he says something about my crush then I'm screwed... I'm afraid to tell, plus I don't want to lose my lunch." Jirou thought to herself.

"Ok um... meow like a cat and do it in front of Kaminari" said Sato.

"W-what!" said Jirou as she was blushing while Kaminari begins to laugh.

Ok kitten, meow for you master" Said Kaminari as he starts to laugh even harder.

"H-how much did Kaminari pay you!" said Jirou.

"I thought you said you were ready for anything" said Tsuyu.

"He didn't, I thought it would be funny to see you do it, I always see you make fun of him for every time he makes that face, so I thought it's your turn to be funny" said Sato.

"Sato I love you man, your the best" said Kaminari as Sato gives a thumbs up.

"Damn it!" said Jirou as everyone was giggling.

"Well... it's better then saying who I want to go out with to the dance" Jirou thought to herself as she looks over at Kaminari and puts her hands up while doing a cat girl pose.

"N-nya" said Jirou while blushing like crazy.

Everyone was silent for a moment... then begins laughing.

"S-shut up! I don't wanna play this game anymore" said Jirou.

"Ok but before you go, you have to spin the bottle and ask someone truth or dare" said Mina.

"Ok fine..." said Jirou as she spins the bottle.

"Please land on Kaminari so I can embarrass him" Jirou thought to herself.

The bottle lands on Uraraka.

"Damn it um I mean... truth or dare" said Jirou.

"Truth, I'm not really the dare type" said Ochako.

"I'm sorry Uraraka, but I need someone to take the blow for a while so everyone will forget my embarrassing act" Jirou thought to herself.

"Ok, so... do you like Midoriya" said Jirou.

Uraraka is now bright red as she is now on the spot light.

"U-um as a-a friend... Y-yes" said Uraraka.

"No... I mean do you like him, as in more then a friend, like love him" said Jirou as everyone was staring at Uraraka.

"L-love him" said Uraraka as she's now red and about to die from embarrassment.

"Oh... she loves him!" said Kaminari. "I bet you want to give him a big fat kiss as well" as Kaminari is making a kissing face

"W-wait a-a minute" said Uraraka.

"It's so obvious that you like him" said Kirishima. "You always hang out with him almost all the time"

"T-that's now w-why!" said Uraraka.

"Well... are you going to say yes, or lose lunch" said Jirou.

Uraraka knew that everyone was ganging up on her, even though Mina, Yuga, and Tsuyu already know about her little crush so she can't make a little lie, but she doesn't want everyone to tease her even more from embarrassment... she had to make a sacrifice.

"No comment..." said Uraraka.

"That's not fair!" said Jirou.

"But the rules are the rules, no lunch for you tomorrow" said Mina.

"Oh come on, it's obvious that you like him" said Kirishima. "Just say it and you can keep your lunch"

"No comment!" Said Uraraka.

"Fine, then I'll tell him" said Kaminari.

Uraraka stands up shouts "NO!"

Everyone was looking at her.

"U-um I... I..." Uraraka then runs away, heading to her room.

"Don't do that" said Mina. "That isn't fair for her"

"Ya what are you an idiot" said Jirou. "Oh wait... you are!" As she begins to laugh.

"At least I don't meow like a kitty cat" said Kaminari as Jirou was now embarrass as she walked herself into it. "besides... he needs to know sooner or later doesn't he"

"I think it's best for her to tell him, it's only right ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"Ya I guess your right..." Said Kaminari.

"Great now who's going to spin the bottle" said Jirou.

"I guess that would be you again" said Mina. "Because now Uraraka is out"

"Oh... ok" said Jirou as she spins the bottle.

"Please land on Kaminari this time" Jirou thought to herself.

The bottle lands on Momo.

"Damn it Why!" said Jirou as everyone was looking at her.

"Um... is everything ok with you Jirou?" said Momo.

"Oh um... it's nothing, sorry about that. Anyway truth or dare"

"Hey wait a minute! you were hoping the bottle would land on me didn't you" said Kaminari.

"So... you and Sato embarrassed me!" said Jirou.

"I had no plan of doing that" said Kaminari.

"If anything you should be hoping the bottle would land on me not him" said Sato.

"Guys, guys! Let's get back to the game" Mina. "Momo truth or dare"

"Truth" said Momo.

"Ok Jirou what do you want to ask her" said Mina.

"Oh i don't know um... have you ever kissed anyone" said Jirou.

Momo was blushing when he heard that.

"U-um... no, I haven't" said Momo.

"What do you mean no"

Momo and the others look over and saw Todoroki.

"Oh crap!" Momo thought to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Everyone was looking at what Todoroki just said while Momo was completely screwed when she saw Todoroki standing there

"Wait Todoroki, do you know something about Momo that we should know about" said Mina.

Todoroki looks over at Momo for a moment as Momo was trying to cover her face as she wasn't ready to tell her class that she kissed him.

"Well... does kissing her mom on the check count as kissing someone" said Todoroki who is now covering for Momo out of pity.

"Well no it doesn't, it has to be mouth to mouth " said Jirou.

"Oh... then no she didn't" said Todoroki.

Momo sighed as she just dodged a bullet.

"Ok then Todoroki, do you want to play with us" said Mina.

"No, in fact I want to talk to Momo... alone" said Todoroki.

Everyone was staring at Momo.

"Oh um... ok" said Momo as she got up and headed to leave with Todoroki outside.

"Ok, that was unexpected" said Jirou.

"I think I know why he wants to talk to her!" said Mina as she's getting excited.

"Wait you don't think..." said Kaminari.

"He's going to ask her to the dance?" said Sero.

"Yep!" said Mina as she squeals like a little girl. "I say we watch them!"

"I don't know, that's kinda invading their privacy" said Sato.

"I want to see" said Jirou.

"Me too!" said Mineta.

"Guess we have no choice ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"It's so nice to see love blossom in the night" said Yagu.

"Then it's settled, let's go watch!" said Mina as everyone gets up and quickly runs outside while trying not to get caught, leaving Sato, Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari behind with the bottle.

"Hey Kaminari, aren't you mad that Todoroki might get a date before you" said Sero.

"Na it's fine, I expected him to. I'm just surprised it took him this long to get one" said Kaminari.

"Well... I guess we'll play the game by ourselves then" said Kirishima as he spins the bottle... it lands on Kaminari.

"Ha! Looks like Jirou missed her chance" said Kaminari.

Meanwhile outside 7:12pm. Todoroki and Momo were a little far out from the dorms as they got some privacy by the bushes nearby.

"Ok... I don't think they will hear us out here" said Todoroki as Momo looked down.

"Look Todoroki... I'm sorry I kissed you out of the blue like that, it was sudden and I was happy that you cheered me up... I felt so glad that you were there for me when I told you about my old childhood friend, plus your the hottest guy in our class and I wasn't thinking straight and..." said Momo until Todoroki interrupted her.

"It's fine really... wait... did you say I was the hottest guy in our class?" Said Todoroki

"Oh did I! I mean I didn't I..." said Momo as she was getting embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'm glad you think that way... I also think your really cute Momo" said Todoroki as Momo was blushing. "But I kinda felt betrayed a little when you said that you never kissed anyone... and I kinda spoke out loud without thinking, sorry about that"

"No i'm sorry that you felt that way, I was trying to keep that a secret" said Momo. "Nothing against you or anything"

There was a long pause of silence.

"That was my first kiss you know" said Todoroki.

"Oh... sorry about that..." said Momo. "You were probably hoping it would have been romantic..."

"No it's cool" said Todoroki.

Then they both speak.

"So um"

"Oh sorry, you go first"

"No you go first"

They both stop talking at the same time.

"Ok Look, I know this might sound a little weird but... will you..." said Todoroki While he looks away as he was blushing.

"What is it" said Momo.

"Will you... go to the dance with me" said Todoroki.

Momo blushed even harder as she was surprise that Todoroki asked her out.

"Y-yes" said Momo. "Of course I'll go with you"

"Really!?!?! Um... Thanks Momo" said Todoroki. "But we should keep this a secret until the dance sta..."

Todoroki stoped as he saw Mina, Jirou, Tsuyu, Yagu, and Mineta were hiding poorly in the bushes.

"W-wait w-why are you g-guys doing here!" said Momo as she begins to cover her face.

"I knew it!" Shouted Mina.

"Nice job icy Prince" said Jirou.

"Love is sparkling in the night" Said Yagu.

"You lucky bastard!" said Mineta while crying. "How dare you take my sweet Momo away from me"

"Don't you have a date..." Jirou thought to herself.

"Do you guys really have to spy on us" said Todoroki.

Everyone was having a little celebration.

Todoroki and Momo are the 6th and 7th person in class 1A to get a date to the dance.

"Momo you lied" said Tsuyu.

Everyone looks at Tsuyu.

"What do you mean Sue" said Mina.

"She said in the truth or dare game that she never kissed anyone, but she kissed Todoroki before the game started... so that means she lied and lost the game.

There was a long pause.

"That's right!" said Mina.

"Looks like you have to skip lunch now!" said Jirou.

"Oh come on guys!" said Momo as everyone was laughing.

Meanwhile back at the dorms. Midoriya was laying on his bed thinking about everything that happened today.

(Flashback)

"As for my... no... our end goal, it's simple... to start a war... The Great Quirk War"

"I'll be leaving now... but don't worry, we don't know when our project will be ready. It could take days or weeks before then... so please, enjoy your quirks. because once it's ready... there won't be a single freak left in this world... you have been warned"

(End of flashback)

"The great quirk war..." Midoriya thought as he continues to lay in bed, just then there was a knock on the door.

"Midoriya! it's me Iida, may i come in" said Iida.

"Oh, ya sure" said Midoriya as he got up and opens the door.

"I heard from the guys in the main living area that you left quickly like something just happened, is everything ok" said Iida as he pushed in his glasses.

"Ya everything fine... but I heard on my phone that The League Of Villains were destroyed" said Midoriya.

"Wait what.. you mean the villains that keep attacking us" said Iida.

"Ya... A couple of their guys got killed in the blast at their hideout, they also found Shigarki's mask broken into pieces... I don't know for sure if he's dead or not" said Midoriya.

"You think it was Chaos" said Iida.

"I wouldn't be surprised... he said he'll go after anyone who gets in their way, so maybe The League Of Villains must've found something important. however the evidence of that was probably destroyed from the explosion" said Midoriya.

"I see... at least we don't have to worry about those guys, however..." said Iida as he makes a fist. "That monster is still out there causing havoc and there's nothing we can do about it, I know the pros will handle it... but I'm afraid that we might not stop him"

"I'm sure the pros will find a way" said Midoriya.

"But then again, what if they lose... Midoriya thought to himself.

"Well enough of that, I also came here to tell you something" said Iida.

"What is it" said Midoriya.

"Well..." said Iida as he pushes his glasses again. "It seems that I got a date"

"Wait really!" said Midoriya. "Who is she?"

"Well... it's a long story" Said Iida.

(Few hours ago after everyone was getting off school from the announcement, Iida was still getting most of his stuff from class when a familiar voice echoed in the room)

"Hey there!" Iida looked over to see none other then Mei Hatsume.

"Oh hi there Hatsume, what's brings you here" said Iida.

"Well I was wondering if your free to go to the dance with me" said Hatsume.

"You mean like a date" said Iida Looking confused.

"Ya, I ask Midoriya but he turned me down, so I thought I ask you. your good friends with him and you seem like a nice guy" said Hatsume.

"So... I'm backup" said Iida.

"Don't think of it like that" said Hatsume. "I just happened to know him a little more that's all, besides it would be fun"

"I'm sorry I don't go on dates, it gets away from learning" said Iida.

"But it's the farewell dance" said Hatsume. "Besides it's not a real date if you don't want to be! Just have some fun!"

"I like you Hatsume, your a good student and a friend, but I'm just not the dating type. besides I wasn't planing on going anyway" said Iida.

"Oh that's too bad" said Hatsume. "Are you really going to skip the dance"

"Yep... by the way, why did Midoriya turn you down anyway. you seem like nice girl, so why didn't say yes?"

"He said that he had someone in mind" said Hatsume.

"Oh really, do you know who it is" said Iida.

"Well... I'm not sure for certain, but I think he has a thing for miss gravity girl" said Hatsume.

"You mean Uraraka!" said Iida.

"Yep, that's her! I hope she says yes to him, they seemed perfect together" Said Hatsume.

"Those two!" said Iida.

"I'm glad Midoriya has a crush on miss Uraraka, but what if she says no! that will break his heart... but what if she says yes and they... Iida thought to himself as he imagines something really naughty happening between them

(Fake dream)

"Deku... this is my first time... are sure we can do this" said Uraraka.

"Don't worry, it's just the two of us, besides no one is here to stop us" said Midoriya.

"Deku..." said Uraraka as they both lean in for a kiss.

(End of fake dream)

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" shouted Iida. "I'M NOT GOING TO SIT BACK AND HAVE THOSE TWO GET INTO DANGEROUS TERRITORY!!!"

Hatsume looks confused as to why Iida is shouting.

"Ok Hatsume! I'll go on your little date, but only to keep an eye on Midoriya and Uraraka! if Midoriya gets turned down by miss Uraraka then promise me to take him to the dance" said Iida.

"You can count on me" Said Hatsume giving a thumbs up.

(Back to the present)

"Your going to watch me like some kind of dog owner!" said Midoriya.

"Of course I am!" said Iida. "I don't want you do something unspeakable to poor Uraraka"

"I wouldn't dream of doing something unspeakable like that to Uraraka!" said Midoriya.

"I'm still going to keep an eye on you besides I'm your friend! I'm just keeping you guys from getting into trouble" said Iida.

"Wait... is me liking her that obvious" said Midoriya.

"Well... you seem to get along with her very well unlike with the female classmates and she is a nice girl. even though Hatsume was the one who brought it up, I still had my suspicion" Said Iida.

"So it's that obvious!" said Midoriya.

"Then does that mean... she knows about it as well!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Midoriya" said Iida as Midoriya snaps out of his mind. "Ask her, I believe in you"

Midoriya stood there not saying a word.

"Well then" said Iida as he begins to leave. "I'll be on my way"

"Wait!" said Midoriya as Iida turns around. "Congrats on getting a date"

"It's not a real date!" said Iida while blushing a little.

"Ok sorry" Said Midoriya.

Iida is the 8th person in class 1A to get a date.

Meanwhile in Uraraka's room as she lays in her bed, thinking about what everyone was saying earlier.

"Is it really that obvious..." Uraraka thought to herself. "Does that mean Deku knows about it..."

She then looks over to a picture frame of her, Iida, and Midoriya having fun at the park that was taken a year ago.

"I really hope he likes me... the same way I like him" said Uraraka.

(Play Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST New Mutation)

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse in the middle of the woods 7:30 pm. it's seems that some of The Resistance Generals are testing out their new battle suits.

"Oh hell ya!" shouted Shotgun as he fires hundreds of bullets into a bunch of dummies from his gauntlets. "This thing shots like a Gatling gun, not only that it has an awesome reloading mechanic" he then pumps his arms like a shotgun for reloading.

"Don't waste all of the ammo, try punching the dummies instead" said one of the hooded figure.

"Like this!" said Shotgun as he pulls back his arm and then punches the dummy as it crashes into the wall. "Holy shit! this thing packs a punch!"

"Glade you like it" said Chaos as he just came back from killing most of the League Of Villains.

"Hey what took you so long" said Shotgun.

"Sorry, I was gathering Intel for your mission" said Chaos as he hands a picture to Shotgun.

"Who the hell is this chick" said Shotgun.

"She's a student at U.A High" said Chaos. "I need you to bring her here alive"

"If she's a freak why bother" said Shotgun.

"Because she's important to our plan" said Chaos. "before our weapon can be use successfully, it will need some very smart people to fix the bugs. that girl in that picture is a very talented inventor, we will need her skills to finish working on the Machine"

"Ok but how are we gonna capture her" said Shotgun.

"She will mostly be at the Farewell dance on Friday... U.A high has it ever year for their graduating classes" said Chaos.

"And if she's not there" said Shotgun.

(1:21)

Chaos begins to laugh.

"Then kill everyone in the dance floor, we have other targets we can us if she's not there. Don't worry about it too much. our mission starts Friday night, don't forget it" said Chaos as he leaves to talk with the others.

Shotgun looks at the picture of Mei Hatsume that was taken from the sports festival.

"I see... so I just have to capture her and bring her back here alive" said Shotgun.

"how much you'll pay me for this request"

Zibran looks back at Shotgun. "Double"

Shotgun makes a evil grin.

(1:54)

"You got yourself a deal!" said Shotgun as he pumps his arms like a shotgun. "I'll bring her back safely and I'll make sure there are no survivors"

(End of soundtrack)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was Wednesday morning at U.A High around 7:01 am. A strange figure was sneaking into the class 1A room. the figure puts a letter under one of the students desk as the figure then runs out quickly before anyone see the figure entering and leaving the room.

50 minuets later as everyone was entering in the room as Iida was already inside 15 minutes earlier.

"Man Iida your early as ever" said Uraraka.

"You should stop coming here so early man" said Mina.

"Of course I came here early, it's my job as class president" said Iida looking proud as always.

"Face it, Iida always comes here early no matter what" said Kaminari as he walks in with Jirou and Sato.

Midoriya then enters the room and looks at Iida and remembers what he said about last night, how he will be keeping an eye on him if he ask Uraraka to the dance.

Midoriya stood there and sighs as he knows he can't get do anything about Iida.

"Um excuse me" said Tsuyu as she stands behind Midoriya.

"Oh sorry Sue" said Midoriya as she steps out of the way.

"Still tired I see" said Tsuyu as she walks passed him and heads to her desk.

Just then Toru, Ojiro, and Mina walk in as they were chatting about about the dance.

"Man I still need to get a dress for the dance" said Mina.

"Dress? No, what you need is a date" said Toru as she was holding Ojiro hand... (well, it doesn't look like it because she's invisible)

"That's right, I need a man! But who" said Mina.

Just then Kirishima walks in still tired as he passes the group and heads to his desk, he then sits down and takes a short nap.

"How about Kirishima" said Toru while whispering into Mina's ear.

"Him! I mean he's a nice guy but..." said Mina as she tries to think of a reason why not to pick him... but couldn't.

"Didn't you two go to the same middle school" said Ojiro.

"Ya but we're just friends, it would be kinda weird to go on a date with him you know" said Mina.

"That's perfect! Your childhood friends, it would be fun!" said Toru.

"Ya, I guess your right... but I don't know how he will feel about it" as she looks over at Kirishima still sleeping as he didn't hear a thing.

"Don't knock it till you try" said Toru.

Just then as Tsuyu sits down, she then sees a letter under her desk.

"Whats this ribbit" said Tsuyu as she pulls out the letter from her desk. "A letter?"

Mina's ears opened up as she hears that Tsuyu has a mysterious letter, she then runs over to Tsuyu as she confront her.

"Is that a love letter!" Shouted Mina as everyone hears her and turns around to see Tsuyu holding the letter.

"No way Sue! That's amazing" said Uraraka as almost everyone is gathered around Tsuyu. (except for Iida who was still in his desk and Kirishima who was still sleeping)

"Open it! Open it! said Toru as she's jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok! everyone just stop staring at me!" said Tsuyu getting embarrassed.

"What's with all the commotion" Said Momo as she, Sero, Yuga, koji, shoji, and Todoroki walked into the class room.

"Sue just found a letter in her desk" said Jirou.

"What! Now way!" said Momo as she runs towards to the others.

"Is it a love letter?" said Yuga.

"Guys, I think we need to give Sue some space" said Midoriya.

"Deku's right! we shouldn't be getting so close to her" said Uraraka.

"Is something going on" said Mineta as he walks to the crowd.

"It looks like a Sue found a letter in her desk" Said Sero.

"Oh... well I'm going to my desk" said Mineta as he doesn't care about it.

"Everyone just give me some room please ribbit" said Tsuyu as everyone backs away a little.

"Ok... I'm opening it now" she opens the letter and begins to read out loud.

"Dear Sue" said Tsuyu. "I have something really important to tell you... it's about the farewell dance"

All of the girls start screaming for joy as they just heard that their good friend was just asked out by someone.

"Be quite girls!" said Iida. "This is no place to make such behavior!"

Just then Kirishima wakes up from all of the noise.

"Hey what's going on?" said Kirishima.

"We'll tell you later Kirishima" said Mina "Go ahead Sue, read the rest"

"Oh ok" said Kirishima as he goes back to sleep.

"If you can, meet me around 3:30 pm after school behind the gym building. Singed..." Said Tsuyu as she begins to blush. "your secret admirer"

There was a long silence... then the rest of girls started to scream with joy again.

"Be quiet!" said Iida.

"Shut up already!" said Bakugou as he and Tokoyami walk in.

"Did we missed something" said Tokoyami.

"Sue's got a secret admirer!" said Toru.

"I hope it's a cute boy!" said Mina jumping up and down.

"She's got a Secret admirer!" Tokoyami thought to himself.

Just then Aizawa entered the room.

"Ok everyone class is starting, take your sits and quiet down" said Aizawa. "I swear, why can't you guys be more like Iida over there"

"I tried to warn them" said Iida.

Aizawa looks over at Kirishima as he is still sleeping.

"Kirishima!" shouted Aizawa as Kirishima wakes up.

"Yes Mom!" shouted Kirishima.

Everyone starts laughing.

"Do I look like your mother to you" said Aizawa.

"No sir..." said Kirishima as he looks down at his desk in embarrassment.

(Play My Hero Academia OST I'll Become A Hero)

Few hours later at the U.A lunch room 12:11 pm. Everyone was having lunch... except for Momo and Uraraka who agreed to not eat lunch because they lost truth or dare game from last night.

"This is so unfair" said Momo as her stomach was making noises.

"You shouldn't have lied" said Todoroki.

"I know, I just didn't want people to find out" said Momo.

"But now we know" said Mina.

"I still can't believe you kissed him out of the blue like that" said Jirou.

"It's a long story, I told Todoroki about an old story of mine back when I was in middle school" said Momo.

"What happened" said Mina.

"I'll tell you guys later" said Momo as her stomach continues to make noice.

Meanwhile at a another table.

"I'm so hungry" said Uraraka.

"I wished I can give you some of my lunch but..." said Midoriya as he's sitting next to Tsuyu who is keeping an eye on Uraraka.

"I'm here to watch Uraraka and make sure she doesn't eat as her punishment" said Tsuyu.

"How come you can't eat lunch Miss Uraraka" said Iida.

"I rather not talk about it" said Uraraka.

Just then Hatsume walks up to them.

"Hey Everyone, is there room for one more" said Hatsume.

"I don't know, it's a 4 seated table" said Midoriya.

"I can squeeze through" said Hatsume as she scoots over Midoriya to sit on the side of the table while squishing him and Tsuyu just barely.

"To close! to close!" Midoriya thought to himself as Hatsume's side boob is touching Midoriya's shoulder.

Uraraka looked mad as she sees Hatsume boobs touching Midoriya like that.

"This is a little uncomfortable" said Tsuyu.

"Anyway Hatsume, what brings you here. is it about our date" said Iida.

"Wait what!" said Uraraka and Tsuyu as they both looked surprised.

"Well that and I really wanted hang out with you guys, I barely get to hang out and this is our last year together so I thought... I can just come over you know" said Hatsume.

"Oh that's nice of you to do that" said Midoriya.

"Plus I heard a rumor that Tsuyu has a secret admirer"

(End of soundtrack)

"If your going to be my friend then please call me Sue" said Tsuyu.

"Wait how did you find out?" said Uraraka.

"I heard from the rest of your class" said Hatsume.

Just then Sero and Tsunotori comes over to Midoriya's table.

"Hey Guys I have exciting news" said Sero. "Tsunotori is going to be my date to the dance"

"That's great Sero, congratulations" said Midoriya.

"I'm really excited for you two" said Uraraka.

"I'm super f*cking happy that I can go on this shitty dance!" said Tsunotori.

Everyone at the table was quite.

"Sorry about that, She still needs to learn proper Japanese" said Sero.

"She still doesn't know Japanese very well after spending 3 years here?" said Uraraka.

"I can't f*cking wait!" said Tsunotori.

"Ok we should get going before you get into trouble" said Sero as he pushes her away.

Sero is the 9th person in class 1A to get a date to the dance.

"Oh great I don't believe this! now Sero has a date!" said Kaminari sitting from another table with Kirishima, Sato, and Shoji.

"Relax bro, you'll get your chance soon" said Kirishima.

"In all honesty, I just want to have a good time" said Shoji. "I really don't care about getting a date"

"What! You don't want a date!" said Kaminari.

"Yep" said Shoji.

"But you'll be the only one without a date" said Kaminari.

"No I won't... you won't have a date as well" said Shoji.

"What's that supposed to mean!" said Kaminari.

"Um... excuse me" just then a pretty little girl comes over to the table.

"Hi I'm Tori Yuhara... a second year" said Yuhara. "Are you Mezo Shoji"

The three boys looked at Shoji.

"Oh I remember you from a couple months ago, is your cat doing alright" said Shoji.

"Yes! she's doing fine now, thank you for saving her" said Yuhara. "I wished I could've saved her myself, but my quirk is kinda week and I'm only in the Department Of Support. I'm not really strong like you third years from the Department Of Heroes. I kinda want to make it up to you for everything you've done for me and so..."

She then bows to Shoji.

"It we'll be an honor to be your date for the farewell dance" said Yuhara.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Meanwhile at Haneda airport in Tokyo 12:15 pm. A plan from the United States to Tokyo has just landed as everyone was getting off. A man with messy black hair and some tiny hairs growing on his chin and face comes out as he heads outside. He then grabs his cigarette and lights it up.

"Damn, it's about time I had my smokes" said the man with the messy hair.

He then looks out and sees Tokyo out in the distance.

"Man... it's been a long time hasn't" said the man with the messy hair as he inhales his cigarette. "I wonder how my son is doing... I should pay him a visit"

Back at the U.A lunch room around the same time. A girl named Tori Yuhara has just ask Shoji to be her date to the dance. Kirishima, Sato and Kaminari couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"You want to be my date?" said Shoji.

"Yes" said Yuhara. "It's the least I can do for you after saving Mittens"

"Mittens?!?!" Kirishima, Sato, and Kaminari thought to themselves.

Shoji looked at her for a good while... then broke the silence.

"I'm sorry" said Shoji "I'm really glad you asked me, but I don't want this to be some kind of payback for saving your cat"

"But... I want to go with you" said Yuhara.

"Yuhara... do you even like me, we've only met one time and that was a few months ago. I don't want you to feel like you own me for saving your cat" said Shoji.

"But I do like you! Your my knight in shining armor who saved Mittens from getting killed! If I had lost her..." said Yuhara.

"I don't know... it just doesn't feel right" said Shoji.

"Please! Just one date and you don't have to see me again after that if you want! It's the least I can do" said Yuhara as she looks down and begins to cry a little.

Shoji took a deep breath.

"Ok... I'll go" said Shoji.

Yuhara then looks up and begins to smile.

"Thank you so much!" said Yuhara. "I promise I won't be a bother"

She then bows again and waves as she heads back to her table.

Shoji is the 10th person in class 1A to get a date to the dance.

"What... the... HELL!" shouted Kaminari. "How did you almost turn someone like her down! She was a hottie!"

"She is a hottie but Shoji is right, he doesn't know her that well and he doesn't want her to feel like she owes him anything" said Kirishima.

"Well... I guess your the only one not getting a date then" said Sato.

"Oh please!" said Kaminari. "I don't see you getting a date anytime soon"

There was a long pause.

"Actually" said Sato as he pulls out a picture from his wallet. "I already have one"

he then hands over the picture to Kaminari. It was a old picture of a cute middle school girl.

"Wait you have a date!" said Kaminari.

"I've always had a date" said Sato. "I've been dating her since middle school, the reason she didn't come to U.A High is because her quirk only makes cupcakes out of thin air. Not really useful for hero stuff"

"Cupcakes you say" said Kirishima as he looks over to see the picture "no wonder you love her, she's like the perfect girl for you"

"I know right! I can't wait to show her to you guys" said Sato with a big smile.

"How come you never said anything about her before" Said Kaminari.

"I never thought it would be a big deal" said Sato. "Besides you'll meet her at the dance"

Sato is the 11th person to get a date to the dance. (Technically he is the first since he's been dating for a couple of years)

Kaminari is now devastated that Sato had a date since middle school while he still is single.

"Is he going to be ok?" said Sato.

"Just let him be" said Kirishima.

Meanwhile in Tokyo at 12:32 pm. Some of the top pro heroes are having a meeting with Yusake Takishida to discuss about what they should do with quirkless people who maybe spies to The Resistance.

"Now then, you want us to detain and capture people who are quirkless to see if they are spies or not" said Endeavor.

"Yes, I want you heroes to make a statement about the growing concerned about the situation, also I already have the government's permission to do this. Now all I need is you guys to support it" said Takishida as pull out a website and shows them on the big screen and begins to show the same website that he showed All Might yesterday from his phone.

(Play Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST Scariness)

"As you can see there are hundreds if not thousands of people who already pledge their alliance to The Resistance" said Takishida.

"They have their own website?" Said Miruko.

"Not really" said Takishida. "these people made it for them, that's how popular their becoming"

"So normal citizens made them this website" said Edgeshot.

"Yes, This is why I came here" said Takishida. "The Resistance is getting a lot of support from all over the world as we speak. If we're not careful and moderate these people, then they will start an uprising with Resistance even pulling the trigger"

"I know what their doing is bad" said Best Jeanist. "But do we really blame them... quirkless people all around the world feel like The Resistance is some kind of group they can get behind, of course most if not all quirkless people are going to support them after what some of them been through"

"which is why we need to bring them in for question" said Takishida.

"And how are we going to do that" said Yoroimusha.

"Simple... we put them is temporary camps" said Takishida.

(End of soundtrack)

"Are you suggesting that we put people in camps!" said Crust.

"I like the idea" said Hawks. "I think it would be easier if we find any suspicious ones within quirkless people, besides it's only temporary and it will make our jobs easier"

"Your insane Hawks!" said Crust. "We can't just put people in camps without their consent! they will start an up rising, witch is what the Resistance wants"

"They already have started an uprising Crust" said Ryukyu. "It's only a matter of time before The Resistance gives them weapons"

"I've already have made camps for them, here take a look" said Takishida as he pulls up an image of the camp. "it's a Beautiful paradise with air conditioning, pools, TVs, foods and water... it even has WiFi"

Everyone was now whispering each other... except for Crust.

"That's a really fancy camps you got there" said Hawks. "I'm kinda jealous"

"I'm not going to lie... I kinda want to live in there" said Miruko.

"Have you people gone mad! It doesn't matter how fancy that place is! it's still a concentration camp! we're basically no different from the Nazis at this point!"

"If your really going to compare me to a nazi then I suggest you look at The Resistance, they're the real nazis here" said Takisha as he pushes up his glasses. "Like I said, it's only temporary"

"Temporary or not it's still wrong! All Might would never suggest this!" said Crust.

"All Might isn't here... I am" said Endeavor. "I know this is not the best idea we have but it's the only one"

Crust gets up from his chair.

"I'm not going to be a part of this madness, I'm leaving!" said Crust as he leaves the room.

"Crust wait!" shouted Ryukyu.

"It's fine, let him be" said Takishida. "As for everyone else, do you agree with this plan"

Everyone was silence for a moment.

"I'm in" said Hawks.

"Same" said Yoroimusha.

Everyone then agrees while Wash gives a thumbs up.

"Good, we will make the announcement tonight" said Takishida.

Meanwhile outside of the entrance to U.A high 2:45 pm. a taxi pulls up as the man with the messy hair gets out and heads to The U.A Barrier. Hound Dog saw the man walking up near the entrance as he runs out to chase him away

"Who the hell are you!" said Hound Dog

"Hi I'm here to visit my son" said the man with the messy hair.

"Do you have permission from the Principal" said Hound Dog.

"Well... no I don't, but here's my ID" said the man with the messy hair as he hands Hound Dog his ID.

he then looks at it for a moment"

"HOLD ON! IS THIS!!!" shouted Hound Dog as he looks carefully at his ID.

"Is there a problem" said the man with the messy hair

"Oh um no! not at all sir! H-Hold on for on second, let me call the principal and grant you permission to visit!" said Hound Dog.

"Thanks" said the man with the messy hair.

Back inside class 1A as everyone was finishing up with their final written exam.

"Ok pencils down, the written Exam is over" said Aizawa as everyone puts their pencils down.

"Man that written exam was really hard" said Kaminari.

"It was easy for me" said Momo.

"Ok everyone here as around 15 minuets of free time before school ends. Bakugou you still have to do toilet clean up after school.

"Fine!" said Bakugou still pissed as ever.

"I'll grade your exam once everyone leaves and I'll give them to you tomorrow, so in the mean time I'll be napping for a bit so please keep it down" said Aizawa as he gets into his yellow sleeping bag.

"Sue! Are you excited to see the boy who asked you out!" said Uraraka.

"I'm a little scared, I've never been asked out by anyone before" said Tsuyu.

"I hope that boy is a hunk!" said Mina.

As the girls were giggling and having fun, Tokoyami was a little jealous as he sits back and says nothing.

"Hey Jirou" said Kaminari as he turns to see her. "Are you free for the dance"

"Ha! you asking me after everyone has dumped you" said Jirou.

"Not everyone!" said Kaminari.

"Oh your right... I haven't dumped you yet" said Jirou.

"Does that means no!" said Kaminari.

"Sorry, but I'm helping Present Mic with the DJ. So I won't be going on dates with anyone" said Jirou.

"So if you aren't busy would you go out with me" said Kaminari.

"In your dreams loser" said Jirou as she begins to laugh.

"Fine then!" said Kaminari as as he looks away from her.

Jirou was laughing... but deep down she really wants to go to the dance with him.

Just then Hound Dog opens the door.

"Excuse me Mr Aizawa" said Hound Dog.

Aizawa unzips his yellow sleeping bad.

"What now" said Aizawa.

"You have a visitor... it's um... one of your student's father" said Hound Dog.

Everyone in class as silent.

"Someone's dad is here?" Midoriya thought to himself.

Just then the man with the messy hair comes into class.

"Hey um..." said the man with the messy hair. "Is my son here... his name is Izuku Midoriya"

Everyone then turns over to look at Midoriya.

"Wait what!" shouted Midoriya.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Midoriya couldn't believe his own eyes! His dad, the man he never knew before until now... is in his class room! his mom always told him that he was overseas doing his job in America and that his name was Hisashi Midoriya, but he never thought he would get a chance to meet him... especially in U.A.

"Hey kiddo" said Hisashi. "It's been forever since I last saw you as a baby, man you've grown up so fast! is everyone here treating you well I hope"

Everyone was now whispering.

"That's his dad!" said Jirou.

"He looks cool!" said Kirishima.

"But what's he doing here?" said Momo.

Iida then gets up from his desk and begins to walk over to him.

"So your Midoriya's Father! it's nice to meet you, I'm Tenya Iida! the Class Present! I am also his friend" as Iida was shaking Hisashi's hand.

"Oh, are you the kid with the explosion quirk?" said Hisashi.

"No, that would be Bakugou over there" said Iida as he points to Bakugou.

"Oh I see, sorry about that Mr Class President" said Hisashi as he looks at Bakugou.

Hisashi Then walks over to Bakugou who was looking at Hisashi with a pissed off face.

"You must be Bakugou then, my sons childhood friend"

"Your that dork's father" said Bakugou.

"Well that's not very nice" said Hisashi.

"Bite me!" said Bakugou.

Hisashi Begins to laugh.

"Yep, your that kid I've been hearing about" said Hisashi. "My wife told me all about you, how you picked on my son for being a late bloomer"

"Ya so..." said Bakugou. "What are you going to do, tell my parents"

"No... I think a little sparring would be fun" said Hisashi. "If that's alright with your teacher of course"

"I don't know if you should be getting into a fight with him" said Aizawa. "He's a hero in training"

"Um Aizawa..." said Hound Dog before Hisashi interrupts him

"Don't worry I'll be fine" said Hisashi. "After all I am a pro myself"

Everyone was now whispering.

"Wait, your a pro?" said Midoriya.

Hisashi Begins to laugh again. "That's right... I never really told you or your mother about my job did I! you see... I'm a member of a hero group in America known as The Revengers"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"WHAT!!!" Shouted everyone expected for Bakugou as he didn't buy it.

"You mean the one and only Revengers! the same group that was formed during the old days when quirks first started to pop up!" said Kirishima.

"You mean the same Revengers that teamed up with All Might to stop a meteor from crashing into earth!" said Mineta.

"Yep I'm a 5th generation member. As for teaming up with All Might, Well... he did most of the work" said Hisashi.

Bakugou starts laughing.

"Ya right! your not really part of the Revengers" said Bakugou. "I don't remember seeing your ugly face on the team"

"That's because I wear a mask that covers almost my whole face, you dork" said Hisashi.

Bakugou couldn't believe deku's father called him a dork.

"Wait minuet... the only one in the team that wears a mask like that in the new Revengers is..." said Momo as she then realizes who he is.

"Your the fire breathing hero! The Red Dragon!" Shouted Mina in excitement.

"Bingo" said Hisashi.

Everyone was surprised that Midoriya's dad was none other then Red Dragon from The Revengers.

"Ok fine, I'll spar with you! That is... if your the real deal and not a faker! but if you are... then I can say that I fought a Revenger and won" said Bakugou. "They will probably replace you with me"

"Sure kid whatever you say" said Hisashi as he laughs.

Just then the bells rings.

"Ok everyone outside, I'll let the teachers know that one of the members from The Revengers is here in campus" said Aizawa as he leaves the class room with Hound Dog to go and tell the other teachers.

Everyone was so excited to see the sparing as Midoriya still couldn't believe that his father is not only a pro hero but a Revenger...

(Play My Hero Academia OST Moist Twilight)

Meanwhile at All Might's office as he was looking at a old picture frame that he keeps in his office. The picture shows him with Yusake and Yukina from middle school.

(Flashback to the time when All Might was quirkless in middle school, hanging around with Yusake and Yukina)

"So what if we don't have quirks" said the Younger Takishida. "We can still be heroes! we'll just show the world that quirkless people can do the same thing if not better then normal people can!"

"I don't know" said the Younger Toshinori. "I want to be a hero... but I don't know if that's even possible"

(0:25)

"Don't give up on me now! Things may look grim now! but I know if we can work hard make lots of money then we can do anything!" said the Younger Takishida.

"You know for someone who's really smart, you sure act pretty stupid sometimes" said a Younger Toshinori.

"Well I think you guys can do it!" said a Younger Yukina. "I think you two would be a amazing heroes"

"Ya!" said the Younger Takishida. "Who says that we have to have powers be heroes"

"The government..." said a Younger Toshinori while looking down.

The Younger Takishida stops and turns around.

(0:55)

"Those bozos don't even know what true heroes are!" said the Younger Takishida. "Look at CrowMan! He didn't have powers!"

"But his a comic book character" said the Younger Toshinori.

"So! We can be just like him! All we need is money and do some martial arts! then you and I can be..." The Younger Takishida lifts his fists in the air. "The All Mighty Bros!"

"I don't like that name" said A Younger Toshinori.

"I think it's a cool name!" said the Younger Yukina. "Not only that! You'll need an Ally! that Ally will be non other then..." Yukina then makes a pose "Gum Gal!"

The Younger Toshinori begins to blush as he likes Yukina's cute pose.

"That's right! The Adventures of The All Mighty Bros and Gum Gal will soon become a reality!because we are here!" shouted Takishida as he raises his fists again.

"Ya!" said the Younger Yukina as the Younger Toshinori makes a smile.

(End of soundtrack and Back To Present Time)

All Might continues to look at the picture.

"The All Mighty Bros and Gum Gal... times sure have changed haven't they... right Yukina" said All Might.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Toshinori it's me Aizawa, you need to come see this" said Aizawa as he opens the door.

"What is it Mr Aizawa" said All Might.

"One of the members of the Revengers is here" said Aizawa.

"What really!" said All Might. "Who is it and why is one of them here?"

"It's Red Dragon... and the reason why he's here is because his son goes to our school" said Aizawa.

"His son?" said All Might. "I wonder who it is"

"Your not going to believe this... but he's son is Midoriya" said Aizawa.

"Wait what!" said All Might.

(Play My Hero Academia OST U.A session)

Meanwhile outside of the of the school 3:09 pm. As every class in U.A heard about the rumor that Red Dragon was going to spar Bakugou, luckily no one outside of the school knows about this as almost everyone in class 1A was gathering around Midoriya.

"I can't believe your dad is the Red Dragon!" said Toru.

"Your dad is awesome" said Kaminari.

"It's must be crazy to find out that your dad is a Revenger!" said Sato.

"I-I don't know what to say! I'm glade but I never knew him until now" said Midoriya as he backs away from everyone was now gathering around him.

Just then some of class 1B shows up

"What's going on here, why is everyone gathering around Midoriya" said Itsuka while with Tetsutetsu, Juzo, Yui, Tsunotori, and Naya as they walks up to Iida and Uraraka.

"Deku's dad is The Red Dragon!" said Uraraka.

"No way for real!" Said Itsuka.

"You mean he's The Red Dragon's son!" said Tetsutetsu.

"No friggin way!" Said Juzo.

"Amazing" said Yui with no expression on her face.

"That's awesome!" said Naya.

"That's f*cking cold" said Tsunotori as everyone tries to ignore her bad Japanese.

(she was supposed to say "that's supper cool")

"How did you find out about this?" said Itsuka.

"His dad just showed up and then said he was the Red Dragon" said Uraraka.

"Plus Midoriya never knew that his father was a pro until he came here" said Iida.

"Is Kacchan really going to fight him" said Naya as she was worried about him.

"Oh man! he going to get rekt!" said Tetsutetsu.

"Look here comes Bakugou" said Yui with still a expressionless face.

"What where!" said Naya Nervously looks around to find him.

Bakugou steps out with his new more powerful gauntlets that he got from the field trip 3 weeks back from Takishida. His new gauntlets are a little bigger but a lot lighter and easier to use... he is also wearing a chain of sweet cartridges as each one contains enough sweet for a full powerful blast.

"Alright you bastard! Show me what you got!" shouted Bakugou.

Just then Hisashi comes out with a different outfit then his normal costume. his outfit is smaller and less flashy as he's only wearing goggles with a red and black suit.

(End of soundtrack)

Everyone was confused.

"Why is he wearing that?" said Momo.

"What the hell! Where is his cool dragon mask! said Mineta.

"What the Hell are you wearing!" shouted a Radom student.

"That's not the real Red Dragon" shouted another Radom student.

Some random students were boing.

"Wow tough crowd" said Hisashi. "Then again I didn't bring my suit so I can't blame them"

"Ha! I know it! your a fake!" said Bakugou.

"Na, I'm just wearing my workout/sparring clothes. My real costume is still at the Hotel because I didn't feel like bringing it. But if you don't believe I'm the real deal then that's fine" said Hisashi.

"Your just a no show! I should've known your not the real thing, after all your that losers father" said Bakugou.

Some of the random students were laughing while Midoriya looks down embarrassment as he thinks Bakugou is right.

"Deku..." Uraraka thought to herself.

"This is not good..."Hisashi thought to himself. "Their laughing at my son, oh well... guess I'll just show them how real I am... after all..."

Hisashi then takes a deep breath.

"I have my quirk" Hisashi thought to himself as he blows out a huge fire blast into the sky for a good 15 seconds... everyone was silent as Bakugou looked like he just been defeated before it even started.

"Still believe I'm a fake" said Hisashi.

Everyone then cheers for Hisashi and begins to chant "Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!"

Midoriya couldn't believe it... he dad is indeed The Red Dragon.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Just then Mr Aizawa, Hound Dog, and All Might quickly ran outside to see that everyone was watching the sparring, they saw Hisashi had just finishing spitting out fire from his mouth.

"I don't believe it... it's him..." said All Might.

"Yep I can't believe it myself" said Hound Dog. "And I saw his hero license"

"So that's what he looks like" said Aizawa.

"I'm just as shocked as you two" said Principal Nezu from below as they looked down to see their boss.

"Who would've thought that one of our students is the son of a famous hero in America. not only that but part of the Revengers as well" said Nezu. "This is so exciting I can't stand it!

"Is Bakugou really going to fight this guy" said Midnight.

"If I was him I would quit while he's ahead" said Cementoss.

"You bastard! I'll show you that I'm the best!" said Bakugou as he starts running towards Hisashi.

"Tell you what, I'll let you try to land a hit on me for 1 minuet without attacking you" said Hisashi while grinning.

"Your mine!" shouted Bakugou as he tries to land some hits... but Hisashi dodges all of Bakugou's explosive attacks one by one.

"Hisashi Midoriya, also known as The Red Dragon. he is one of the top heroes in America, he's part of the best hero group in the world... The Revengers. If he was placed in our rankings... he would be considered in the top 5 or number one for sure" said Sekijiro.

"He's that strong" said Nirengeki who was standing next to his home teacher.

"But what do you mean by our rakings?" said Tokage.

"America's rankings are kinda different from ours" said Sekijiro. "in America, the top heroes are ranked by 10 to 2. It's similar with our top 10 heroes here... However there is no real number one hero in America."

"There's no number one hero?" said Nirengeki.

"Yes... Because if a hero is placed in the number one spot, that hero automatically join the Revengers as they only accept the best of the best. He's been in The Revengers for as long as I can remember. which means this guy is a big deal if he managed to stay in the group for this long. Endeavor might be the best hero in the Japan, but the Revengers are the best hero group in the world"

"Hang on, are your telling me that Midoriya's dad is equal to Endeavor" said Setsuna. "And that there's multiple people that are equal to him!"

"It's hard to say, each of the members are also raked in the team. Midoriya's dad (Red Dragon) is the 5th best member in the group, So it's possible for him to be equal to Endeavor" said Sekijiro. "What I'm trying to say is that all of the members together might be equal or better then All Might if he was still around depending on how strong their current members are... in other words... if Endeavor and all of The Revengers members ever teamed up like they have with All Might a long time ago... then they would be unstoppable"

"Ok times up" said Hisashi has he kicks Bakugou in the stomach.

Then Hisashi grabs Bakugou as he then spins him around for a little bit. he let's go of Bakugou while sending him flying across the field.

"All he did was kick him, then he manages to throw Bakugou across the field... this guy is crazy!" said Kirishima.

"Ok you bastard, I had enough of your tricks" said Bakugou as he got up. "Now... attack me for real damn it!"

"Na... I don't want to get in trouble for hurting a minor" said Hisashi.

Bakugou begins to laugh.

(Play My Hero Academia OST "My Hero Academia")

"That's funny, because I got news you asshole" said Bakugou as he puts two big cartridges into his gauntlets.

"Oh... And what would that be?" said Hisashi.

Bakugou then aims two of his hands at Hisashi as he was about to unleash one of his strongest attack.

(0:15)

"Kacchans not going to do what I think he is!" said Midoriya.

Then Bakugou new gauntlets begins to glow.

"Oh shit! he's really going to do it!" said Aizawa.

"Everyone get down" shouted Cementoss as he puts a huge cement wall around the crowd.

"I'M NOT A MINOR!" Shouted Bakugou. "I'M 18... AND THAT MAKES ME AN ADULT!!!"

(0:30)

Just then two huge explosion blast shoots across the field heading to Hisashi.

"Crap he actually did it!" said All Might.

Hisashi then smirks as he begins to suck all of the blast into his mouth. The huge explosions from Bakugou's attack begins to shrink down and disappear leaving only minor damaged to the field... Cementoss then puts the huge cement wall down as everyone was wondering what just happened.

"Wait... happened to Bakugou's attack!?!?" said Kirishima.

Bakugou stood there as he was shocked at what just happened. For a moment Hisashi looks up like a badass... then begins to gag

(End soundtrack at 0:59)

Hisashi is coughing like crazy.

"Oh dear god!!! that was nasty!!!" shouted Hisashi. "Why did that explosion taste like sweat!!! Oh Jesus that was horrible!!! That might've been the worst thing I've ever tasted!!!!"

Everyone was now staring at Hisashi as he was making a fool out of himself while also wondering what was wrong with him.

"Is... he ok?" said Momo.

"Something about Bakugou's sweet I think" said Todoroki.

"He ate Kacchan's attack..." said Midoriya.

Everyone was quite for a moment.

"What!" said all the students.

"That's one of The Red Dragon's signature moves... he sucks up fire, explosions, anything hot that he can eat. Then he turns into his own fire" said Midoriya.

"Oh so if he was against endeavor and attacks The Red Dragon with his fire, then your dad can eat it and send it right back to him" Said Momo.

Hisashi Midoriya AKA The Red Dragon, Quirk: Fire Breath! His quirk allows him to shot fire from his mouth, not only that but he can also eat fires, explosions and anything that's really hot and turns it into his own attacks!!! like Momo he needs lot of food and water for his quirk to fully work properly, more importantly spicy foods to make is attacks more powerful! cigarettes also help him too but they're bad for his health so no smoking kids!

(Authors quirk note: basically, think of Hisashi as Natsu from fairy tail but with less magic and no motion sickness)

"Yes, but I don't know how much he would do in a fight against him... it's hard to say" said Midoriya. "He could suck up endeavors attack's but there's a limit on how much he can eat at once, plus both are immune to fire quirks so no one would win"

"How do you know all of this" said Naya.

"I wrote down all of the heroes profiles on my notebook, however when I was researching The Red Dragon his identity was a secret. I had no idea who he was... more importantly I never would've thought that he was my father"

"You... ate my attack!" said Bakugou.

Hisashi grabs his water bottle he keeps at his side and begins to chug all of it down to wash away the awful taste.

"Ah sorry about that" said Hisashi. "It's a good thing you weren't a villain or I would be dead right now. You could use that opportunity to attack me while I was distracted from the awful taste in my mouth... I've tasted some really bad explosions and other fire based attacks... but man you take the cake kiddo"

Bakugou stood there speechless.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't offend you did I?" said Hisashi.

"What are they talking about... I can barely hear them" said a random student.

"Fight already!" said another random student.

"Alrighty, you want me to go all out then... fine by me! now I'm going to send it back to you so watch out kiddo" said Hisashi as he begins to let out his attack.

"Wait!" shouted Bakugou as Hisashi quickly closed his mouth.

"What... what is it" said Hisashi as he tries not to open his mouth further to let out his attack.

"..." Bakugou stood there as he looked depressed.

"I give up... you win" said Bakugou as he starts to leave the field.

Hisashi then looks up and spits out the fire now 3 times more powerful then before when he lets out all of the extra fire from his body. Everyone was impressed as they started clapping and cheering for Hisashi.

Bakugou walks by everyone as he looked defeated.

"Kacchan..." said Naya.

"Your in big trouble Bakugou! you almost damaged the school!!! as your punishment, you have to clean all of the bathrooms until graduation instead of after the dance"

"Ya ya... whatever" said Bakugou as he heads to the nearest bathroom to start cleaning.

Everyone was now surrounding Hisashi and asking him for autographs. He looks up and see Midoriya was standing by.

"Hey hold on kiddos, I want to talk to my son... alone" said Hisashi as everyone started to leave.

"Hey Izuku, may I talk to you kiddo" Said Hisashi.

"Ya sure" said Midoriya as he and his dad went to a quiet place to talk.

"Man his dad was Awesome!" said Kirishima.

"I know right!" said Mina.

Just then Tsuyu looks at her watch and realizes that it was almost 3:30 pm.

"Oh no! I need to go, I'll be back soon ribbit" said Tsuyu as she heads to the gym building to meet her secret admirer.

"Oh my god! we need to follow her!" said Mina.

"Absolutely not!" said Momo. "No more spying on other classmates"

"Oh come on Momo" said Toru. "Don't you want to see which guy wrote her that letter"

"No! I'm not doing that to a friend!" said Momo.

"I'll go" as Momo, Mina, Toru, and Kirishima looked over to see who said that... it was Tokoyami.

"Wait, you want to see! But why?" said Mina.

"Oh! I know!" said Toru. "You have a crush on Sue don't ya!"

"Well... that's not 100% true" said Tokoyami while blushing a little.

"I see" said Momo. "your jealous that someone asked Sue to the dance"

"Yes I'm jealous... but I'm also worried about her, I want to make sure she gets the right person to take her and not some creep. I want to protect her as a friend... because she's done so much for me" said Tokoyami.

"Aw how sweet!" said Toru.

"Don't worry we'll make sure she's happy" said Kirishima.

"No! I need to see this... I want to be certain" Said Tokoyami.

"Ok then, let's all check on her and if she says yes we won't do anything... Momo are you still going to stop us" said Mina.

Momo then sighs.

"Ok fine I'll go... but we're not embarrassing her, got it!" said Momo.

"Got it" said Mina.

Meanwhile at the gym building 3:35 pm. As Tsuyu waits patiently for the guy who wrote her a letter while Mina, Momo, Toru, Kirishima, and Tokoyami were hiding in sight as they too waited for the mysterious boy.

"What's taking him so long" said Mina quietly.

"Give him some time, after all Red Dragon showed up not too long ago. So of course he's taking his time getting here" said Kirishima quietly.

"I hope this person is not some kind of douche bag who has a fetish for frogs" said Tokoyami quietly.

"Why would anyone at this school have a fetish like that" said Kirishima quietly.

"Trust me... there are a group of freshman guys that find Sue attractive but for her quirk only. it sickens me that they only care about her quirk more then her personality" said Tokoyami quietly.

"That's so sweet of you to care" said Toru quietly while also teasing him.

"Hey! I think I see someone!" said Kirishima quietly.

"Wait where!" said Mina quietly.

Just then someone was approaching Tsuyu... it was a girl.

"A girl?" said Momo quietly.

"Wait! don't tell me!" said Kirishima quietly.

"Um hi" said the mysterious girl. "Sorry about being late, thank you for coming. I didn't think you would"

"Holy shit! it's a lesbian!" said Kirishima quietly.

"Aw man! I thought it was a cute guy!" said Mina.

"Be quite before she hears us!" said Momo quietly.

"No problem ribbit" said Tsuyu. "I'm guessing your the one who wrote letter then"

"Yes" said the girl. "You see, I had a huge crush on you about a year ago on my freshman year... but now your graduating and I won't be able to see you again, so I was wondering... if you would go to the dance with me"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mina, Momo, Toru, Kirishima, and Tokoyami were shocked that Tsuyu's secret admirer was a girl, however Tsuyu was just standing there expressionless.

"Why is Sue just standing?" said Momo quietly.

"Is she really thinking about going out with her?" said Mina quietly.

"If you ask me it's better then one of the freshman creeps" said Tokoyami quietly.

Then Tsuyu shook her head.

"Sorry... I'm not into girls ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"Oh... I see..." said the girl with disappointment in her voice. "Your probably mad at me for wasting your time"

"I'm not mad... not at all, I'm really glad you had the courage to ask me" said Tsuyu. "Even though I'm not into girls, I still appreciate your offer. I could never to that to the guy I like ribbit"

"She likes someone!?!?" Tokoyami thought to himself.

"Thank you, but I shouldn't known your were straight." said the girl. "I only fallen for you and asked because I thought you were gay as well"

"Wait do I really look like a lesbian!?!?" said Tsuyu.

"Oh no it's not that! I just happen to see you hanging out with you female classmates a lot, that's all" said the girl.

"She thought Sue was into girls because she hangs out with us" said Momo quietly.

"So it's our fault that she's even here" said Mina quietly.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find someone who will like you for who you are" said Tsuyu.

"You think so" said the girl.

"Of course I do... um by the way, what's your name" said Tsuyu.

"Oh sorry! It's Umeko... Umeko Nakauchi" said Nakauchi.

"Well Nakauchi, I may not be interested in girls but we can still be friends if you like" said Tsuyu.

"Y-yes that would be wonderful Asui! thank you!" said Nakauchi.

"Please... call me Sue." said Tsuyu.

"Well do! also... you said that you liked a guy, mind telling me who that is" said Nakauchi.

"Well... it's kinda embarrassing... his actually in my class" said Tsuyu.

"Oh really! what's his name?" said Nakauchi.

"his name is Fumikage" said Tsuyu.

"Momo, Kirishima, Mina, and Toru looked over at Tokoyami.

"Wait... She likes me!" Tokoyami thought to himself while blushing.

"I see, well I wish you luck sue" said Nakauchi.

"You too, best of luck ribbit" said Tsuyu as they both shake hands and leave together as the gang can now talk freely after waiting to see if she's really gone.

"Holy crap dude! she likes you!" said Kirishima.

"But why?" said Tokoyami.

"She just does!" said Toru.

"That's not really a good answer Toru" said Momo.

"Ok shadow prince! go get your froggy princess" said Mina.

"Wait a minute you guys" said Tokoyami. "I'm not ready to face her yet"

"Don't worry, we will help. besides... she won't even know were here" said Mina as they were about to leave until they walked into Tsuyu and Nakauchi as they were standing right behind them the whole time.

There was a long silence.

"Sue wait! It's not what it looks like!" said Mina.

"We know... we heard you guys talking not long after" said Nakauchi.

"We're so sorry Sue!" said Momo. "I didn't want to do it but they forced me to it"

"You came here on your own Momo!" said Kirishima as Tokoyami tries to leave quietly.

"It's fine, I knew you guys would do something like this... however I didn't expect Tokoyami to be here as well..." said Tsuyu as Tokoyami stoped in his tracks.

"So... you heard everything..." said Tsuyu.

Tokoyami nodded

"This is really embarrassing" said Tsuyu.

Tokoyami turns around and sighs.

"Look... I'm sorry Sue, I wasn't trying to be rude... I was just worried about you safety. because I saw a group of freshman guys a few weeks ago talking about doing some unspeakable things to you... they had some sick frog fetish and thought you were some sort of goddess"

"I already know about them, they were following me a lot behind my back. I reported them to Principal Nezu about a week ago" said Tsuyu. "They won't bother me anymore... but I'm glad you were worried about me, that means a lot"

"Ya..." said Tokoyami.

"Ok then... I guess I have no choice" said Tsuyu. "Tokoyami... w-will you g-go to the d-dance with me"

"Well um..." said Tokoyami as he was embarrassed that he was asked out by a girl.

Then dark shadow came out.

"just say yes you dork!" shouted Dark Shadow.

"D-Dark Shadow!" said Tokoyami.

There was a long pause.

"Y-yes... I would be happy to" said Tokoyami.

Everyone was clapping and cheering for Tsuyu and Tokoyami.

Tsuyu and Tokoyami are the 12th and 13th person in class 1A to get a date to the dance.

Meanwhile Midoriya's mom Inko Midoriya had just arrived at U.A. she walks in though the barrier with her special pass.

"I know school is over and this might be a little embarrassing for Izuku, but I made some cookies to celebrate finishing his final exam. I don't know what his grade would be but I'm sure some of his classmates would love to have some cookies after a long day of work" said Inko.

Just then she sees Midoriya with a stranger out in the distance.

"Who's that?" said Inko. "Must be a new teacher, I should go introduce myself"

As she gets closer to Midoriya and the stranger... she begins to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, I know it's been a while" said Hisashi. "But how has your mom been keeping up"

"Wait... I know that voice..." Inko Thought to herself.

"She's fine dad..." said Midoriya.

"Hisashi!" Inko thought to herself as she stops in her place to watch them talk.

"So what do you want to do kiddo, wanna come over to the hotel and see my famous costume" said Hisashi.

"Hotel..." said Midoriya.

"Costume!?!?" Inko thought to herself.

"Ya, the US government helped pay for my trip for a couple weeks, in fact most of The Revengers are flaying here right now because we have a special mission. Oh I know maybe later tonight you can meet some of them in person! Would that be fun Izuku!" said Hisashi.

"Revengers!?!?" Inko thought to herself.

Midoriya didn't say a word.

"Your mother used to tell me that you loved heroes like All Might when you were 3, So I thought that you would like the meet my teammates, they would love to meet you son" said Hisashi. "After all you are training to be a hero yourself so this will be great experience for you"

"T-Teammates!?!?" Inko thought to herself.

Midoriya stood there as he begins to cry.

"Is something wrong kiddo" said Hisashi.

"Dad... why did you leave mom... why did you leave us" said Midoriya.

Inko was now frozen in place as she continues to watch them.

(Play My Hero Academia OST Anguish Of The Quirkless)

There was a long pause as Hisashi takes a deep breath.

(0:05)

"It's not like I wanted to leave her, it's just that The Revengers needed me and I need to keep my identity safe... I'm sorry that I had to leave your mother alone to raise you, specially when you thought you were quirkless... it must've been hell growing up without a quirk for so long while living in a world where quirks are everything"

Midoriya looks down as Hisashi doesn't know the truth.

"Your mom probably doesn't love me anymore and I don't blame her... she probably hates me right now, hell I can't even face her after everything I've done..." said Hisashi.

"What are you talking about Hisashi..." Inko thought to herself.

"You should've told her that you are a Revenger! You should've told her everything!" said Midoriya as he begins to cry more.

"I know... but... I didn't want my secret getting out" said Hisashi.

"So you don't trust her!" said Midoriya.

"..." Hisashi just stood there not saying a word.

(1:01)

"Every week of every mouth to every year, she would to say to herself that you would come back... but you never did... I'm glade that your a pro hero, let alone a Revenger... but the fact that you choose your job over us is disrespectful... you should've at least told us!!! WE'RE FAMILY!" shouted Midoriya.

"Izuku I..." said Hisashi before he was interrupted.

"there's something else you should know about me... but it's not like you care anyway so I'm you telling now... I'm not a late bloomer! I was given this quirk, it's not mine!" said Midoriya.

"W-what..." Inko thought to herself.

"It's All Might's! He gave me this quirk! In other words... I've always been quirkless!" shouted Midoriya.

Inko then drops her big plate of cookies as they crashed down to the ground.

(1:43)

Midoriya and Hisashi stoped and looked over to see what made that noise... it was Inko... standing there as she heard everything.

"M-mom!" shouted Midoriya.

"Inko wait!" said Hisashi.

"I... I..." said Inko as she begins to collapsed to the ground.

"MOM!" shouted Midoriya.

Inko fainted from all the shock of finding out about Hisashi's true job and about Midoriya's Secret.

(End of soundtrack)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

U.A High 4:45 pm. Midoriya and Hisashi had taken the unconscious Inko to the recovery room. Recovery Girl and Eri were taking care of her for about an hour as Midoriya was sitting inside the building waiting to hear back while Hisashi was standing outside muttering to himself.

"Hey look! it's Deku's Dad!" said Uraraka as she, Iida, Todoroki, Mina, Kirishima, Momo, Toru, Ojiro, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Bakugou, and Naya as they walked up to see him.

"I'mAHorribleHusbandIShould'veToldHerButICouldn'tBecauseMyIdentityMightHaveBeenAtRiskButTheirMyFamilyTheyShouldKnowRightButIDontKnowMaybeCommingHereWasn'tAGoodIdea..." said Hisashi as he was muttering like crazy while everyone stood there and watched for a bit.

"He's Deku's Dad Alright?" said Uraraka.

"So... That's how Midoriya got his habit from" said Momo.

Just then Hisashi stops muttering and looks over to see the kids.

"Oh hey there kiddos" said Hisashi.

"Don't call us kiddos!" shouted Bakugou.

"Hey Mr Midoriya" said Naya.

"What brings you out here" said Momo.

"Well... its a long story... me and Izuku got into a little fight and his mom saw us and found out I was a Revenger, she couldn't handle the shock and fainted" said Hisashi.

"Midoriya's mom is here!" said Mina.

"She Fainted!" said Uraraka.

"Is she going to be ok ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"Ya she will be fine, the school nurse is taking care of her right now" said Hisashi. "It's my fault for not telling her"

"Why was Midoriya fighting with you" said Naya

"Well... my wife and Izuku never knew about my job, I lied to them to keep my work a secret and Izuku didn't like it that" said Hisashi.

"Why was you wife here Mr Midoriya" said Toru.

"She baked cookies... she going to surprise him and you guys by coming over and give you all some to celebrate finishing the exams... but got me and my lies instead" said Hisashi as he pulls out 3 cookies from his jacket pocket. "I only manage to save 3"

"Aww that's so sweet of her" said Toru.

"I think Midoriya's closet friends should get the cookies" said Mina.

"That's easy" said Naya. "It should go to Uraraka, Iida, and Kacchan!"

"I don't want any damn cookies" said Bakugou.

"Ya but aren't you his childhood friend" said Kirishima.

"I don't want any! someone can take it" said Bakugou.

"I guess that will go to Sue" said Tokoyami.

"No thanks, I'm trying to cut back on sweets" said Tsuyu.

"I know" said Momo. "Todoroki should get it"

"Wait... did you say Todoroki? Todoroki as in Enji Todoroki AKA Endeavor, the best hero in Japan" said Hisashi.

"Yep that's him!" said Mina.

"He's my dad" said Todoroki.

"Well then, I think you should have it. After all I'm good friends with your dad believe it or not" said Hisashi as he gives Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki the last 3 cookies.

"Really! You know Endeavor personally" said Toru.

"Ya, he was my training partner at one point" said Hisashi.

"WHAT!" Shouted everyone except for Bakugou and Todoroki.

"Ya, before he and I became pro heroes we trained under our master. At his prime he was number one before All Might, the volcano hero... Volcane"

"Who's that?" said Naya.

"He was a legend like All Might... However not long after he became number one, he was charged with murder" said Momo.

"He didn't do it! he was framed..." said Hisashi.

There was a long pause.

"I know he's innocent" said Hisashi. "He trained me and Endeavor because he wanted his Legacy to live on... I probably shouldn't have told you guys that"

"If that's true then you and Endeavor were trained under a criminal" said Momo.

"Should've known... He would do anything for fame and power..." Todoroki thought to himself.

"I said he was framed... but yes Momo... your basically right" said Hisashi. "even though he was innocent, he still fled from the law and went into hiding... me and Endeavor were little kids at the time so we never really paid much attention to it, we just listened to what our parents had to say"

Hisashi pulls out a cigarette and lights it with his fire breath.

"But then one day during our first year of middle school, me and Enji got lost and accidentally stumbled upon his hide out" said Hisashi. "at first we were scared that he would kill us, but then he offered us food and told us everything that happened... He then offered us to be his secret apprentices and trained under his guidance for most of our middle school years. I still remember when me and Enji would always go back to his hiding place after school, our parents thought we were just hanging out but secretly we were training. He taught us so many things on how to be a pro, basically we got early hero lessons before even attending U.A. High... I couldn't have gotten this far without him"

"He sounds like he wasn't such a bad guy" said Toru.

"Yes, However he was still a criminal" said Iida.

"What's done is done, I can't change the past and how you kiddos think" said Hisashi. "But If this were ever to come out out, it would be a huge scandal for us... so ya, I would probably be kicked out of the Revengers... that's no problem for me... but Endeavor... he may have to give up his spotlight as the number one... and the way things are going with that terrorist group known as The Residents, you guys need him more then ever"

"Why would you tell us your secret about your master" said Momo.

Hisashi then blows out a puff of smoke.

"Honestly i don't know... after lying to my own family about my Secret for so long... I probably feel like I don't deserve to be a hero anymore... I probably want to this to end deep down inside" said Hisashi as he smokes his cigarette. "So... what are you kids going to do now. Are you going to tell the world about my secret, because I won't stop you if you do"

Everyone looked at each other and then nodded.

"We won't tell anyone" said Uraraka. "Besides your not your master, you can't take full responsibilities for his mistakes"

"Thank you... um, what's your name... Urara something" said Hisashi.

"It's Ochaco Uraraka" said Uraraka.

"Oh I see... well then Uraraka, I should really go check on my wife. Midoriya will be back once everything is settled, take care" said Hisashi as he waves goodbye and heads inside.

"Poor Mr Midoriya..." said Uraraka.

"Well then, we should get back to our dorms" said Iida as everyone was heading back tot he dorms.

Hisashi looks back at the students... especially Uraraka.

"Now that I think about it... she does remained me of Inko when she was younger" Hisashi thought to himself.

Meanwhile inside the building Midoriya sat there in the waiting room while he was trying to find a right way to explain One For All to his mom.

"Hey..." said Hisashi as he sits next to him.

"..." Midoriya sat there as he tries to ignore his dad.

"Look... it's all my fault, I shouldn't have lied to you guys like that" said Hisashi. "I didn't tell you two because I wanted to protect you guys... I made a lot of enemies in my days as an revenger and I didn't want anything to happen to you and your mother... specially you. I don't know what I could do if my enemies found out about your existence. They would probably kidnaped you guys... or worse. I thought the only way to keep my family save was to not tell you both about my real job and keep this all a secret"

Midoriya continues to sit quietly.

"If you makes feel better, I will quite the revengers and go on a early retirement" said Hisashi.

"You don't need to do that..." said Midoriya. "Just promise me that you will tell mom everything about your job and come back to visit us more often"

Hisashi sat there for a moment.

"Ok I promise" said Hisashi. "But if you don't mind... I want to know something... what kind of quirk did you inherit from All Might"

Midoriya told Hisashi everything about One For All and how it's been pasted down from generation to generation.

"I see, I never thought there was such a quirk like that... how it can be transferred" said Hisashi.

"Ya... and now I have to explain this to mom" said Midoriya.

Hisashi puts his hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

"We'll tell her... together" said Hisashi.

Just then Recovery Girl comes out of the recovery room and closes the door behind her.

"Well good news! Inko will be alright, however she had lost some of her memory" said Recovery Girl.

"Oh no! How bad did she lose her memory!" said Hisashi.

"Not too bad, she can't remember anything that happened before she collapsed. other then that she's fine" said Recovery Girl.

"Oh thank god! she's ok" said Hisashi. "But... can I ask you something... is it a good idea to bring up my job to her"

"Well... I say take it slow" said Recovery Girl. "She thinks she got heat stroke and collapsed while coming here, she doesn't know your here so try not to tell her anything too shocking"

"I guess I don't need to explain to her about One For All then" Midoriya thought to himself.

"I still want to tell her about my job... it's my fault that she's in is mess to begin with" said Hisashi.

"No dad, it's my fault too" said Midoriya. "However I need to go in first, then I'll let you in slowly"

"Ok, take your time" said Hisashi.

Midoriya gets up and slowly opens the door to see his mom in bed talking to Eri.

"So your big brother deku's mom" said Eir.

"Oh my, your so adorable" said Inko.

Midoriya walked closer to his mom.

"Hi mom" said Midoriya.

"Oh Izuku! I'm so sorry! I must've gotten a heat stroke while coming to visit you! I made you and your classmates cookies but I guess its ruined now, sorry about that" said Inko with a sad smile.

Midoriya couldn't believe it... but his mom really doesn't remember what happened.

"Are you feeling better, are you dizzy in anyway" said Midoriya.

"No I'm perfectly fine!" Said Inko. "That nurse of your is really a professional isn't she"

"Well I do my best" said Recovery Girl.

Midoriya thinks about it for a minute, then decides to go with it.

"H-hey mom... there's someone here that wants to see you" said Midoriya.

"Oh, who is it?" said Inko.

"Midoriya looked over at Recovery Girl while she was standing there behind him as he gives her the ok to bring Hisashi in. Recovery Girl looks at Hisashi and give him the ok to come in.

Hisashi Sighs as he walks in tot the room.

"Hey honey" said Hisashi. "It's been a while"

Hisashi! Is that you!" said Inko.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Meanwhile in the news headquarters in Tokyo 4:50 pm. Most of the pro heroes were getting ready for the announcement on how to deal with the situation with The Residents and quirkless people. Endeavor was sitting in the waiting room as he was thinking about the time when he and his old friend Hisashi (who he hasn't seen in years and only remembers his first name) met Volcane near an abandon location.

(Flashback to the time were the Young Hisashi and Endeavor met Volcane)

Volcane was pretty old. he had a long white beard and a cane made out of wood that he crafted himself in the woods awhile back.

"What are you kids doing here" said Volcane.

"We got lost and well..." said the younger Hisashi.

"Wait! Your that former hero Volcane! The one who murder that woman! everyone thinks your dead by now!" said the younger Enji.

"Are you gonna kill us!" said Hisashi.

"No! I'm not a murderer... I never was" said Volcane.

"But... our parents told us that you burned a woman alive!" said the younger Hisashi.

"I WAS FRAMED!" Shouted Volcane as the two boys got scared from his loud voice. "They framed me because they didn't like what I said"

"Wait what do you mean? What did you say that wanted them to framed you?" said the younger Enji.

"I wanted everyone to be heroes... even people who aren't born with quirks" said Volcane. "My wife was quirkless and I loved her with all my heart... I thought that if I pushed a law that would help quirkless people get a chance to become heroes then my wife would feel welcomed... but those bastards killed her and framed me for it... people automatically believe their story and made false evidence against me. I tried to escaped but I was shot in the leg and fell into a river while fleeing away from the law... the police probably stop chasing me as they assumed I was died... but I'm here... still kicking"

Then old Volcane begins to cry a little.

"I just wanted everyone to be happy, give everyone a chance to be heroes... is that to much to ask" said Volcane. "But go ahead you kids... go turn me in... I don't care anymore. I lived long enough from hiding"

Both the younger Hisashi and Enji looked at each other and nodded.

"We believe your innocent" said Hisashi.

Volcane look up at the two boys.

"Really... y-you believe me" Said Volcane.

"Ya" said Enji. "I mean a normal criminal would have come up with a better lie then that, plus it makes you sound pathetic"

"Enji don't be mean!" said Hisashi.

Volcane slowly walked up to the boys and gives them a hug.

"Thank you... so much... I haven't had anyone trusted me for along time" said Volcane. "Tell me... what quirks do you boys have"

"Why do you need to know about our quirks" said Enji with suspicion in his voice.

"I'm sorry" said Volcane. "It's just that I'm still a little paranoid, I don't even know if you two even believe in me"

"Ya whatever" said Enji. "Mine's called Hellflame"

"And mine quirk is called Fire Breath" said Hisashi.

"Two fire based quirks?" said Volcane. "Just like me..."

"Ya pretty cool right" said Hisashi.

"Yes it is pretty... cool" said Volcane while trying to sound like a kid.

The two boys cringed a little.

"Anyway, I have some food" said Volcane. "Want some"

The two boys looked at each other.

"Ya sure old man" said Enji.

"I am pretty hungry" said Hisashi.

After a little while the boys then decided to leave.

"It's nice to meet you Volcane, but we have to get going now" said Enji.

"Ya don't worry, we won't tell anyone your here" said Hisashi as the two boys begin to leave to find a what out of here.

"Wait! Hold on for a moment" said Volcane as the two boys stoped and looked backed at Volcane. "How about... I teach you boys my techniques"

"What really! but why" said Enji.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't really want to be hero that much" said Hisashi.

"No! You two will be my apprentices... i will teach you boys how to be even stronger" said Volcane. "I believe you boys will make excellent heroes one day. In fact you boys will keep my Legacy alive!"

"What legacy?" said Enji.

"To burn the evil in this world, that's my legacy! However don't kill the villains, make them wish for their deaths as you send them to prison"

"That sounds a bit harsh, I don't know about this" said Hisashi.

"Come on Hisashi! don't you want to be a hero! don't you want to be famous!" said Enji.

"Well not really, I just want to find a girl and live a happy life" said Hisashi.

"You can have that when you retire from being a famous hero" said Volcane. "Trust me as long as you don't make the same mistakes as I did, then your can live the good life. Besides with your quirks very similar to mine, you have potential"

"Are you sure we have potential" said Hisashi.

"Dude this is Volcane! The former number 1 Hero!" said Enji. "He never had an apprentice before let alone two! this is a once in a life time chance! once you become a pro, all the ladies will line up to be your wife!"

"I don't know..." said Hisashi.

"Come on dude, think about it!" said Enji.

Hisashi thinks about it, then makes up his mind.

"Ok... I'll do it!" said Hisashi.

"Good" said Volcane. "Meet me here at this spot tomorrow after school for your few hours of training... and for weekend meet me here for an all day training exercise"

"RIGHT VOLCANE SENSEI!" shouted to two boys.

(Back to present time)

Endeavor then puts his hand on his scar on his right eye.

"Volcane... I hope you can forgive me" said Endeavor.

Just then Yusake Takishida comes into the waiting room.

"Hey what's up number one hero Endeavor" said Takishida. "We start in ten minutes! Also what's with the long face?"

(Flashback)

"I wanted everyone to be heroes... even people who aren't born with quirks"

(End of flashback)

"I don't think this a good idea" said Endeavor. "Maybe Crust is right"

"What are you talking about" said Takishida. "Of course this is a good idea, we have to keep an eye on these people. If we don't then this war will start sooner then we think"

"I don't know... I think it's wrong" said Endeavor.

"Are you getting cold feet? Thats ironic coming from a guy who's literally on fire" said Takishida as he laughs.

Endeavor gets up from his chair.

"I've changed my mind" said Endeavor. "I'm going home"

"..." Takishida stoped laughing as he watches Endeavor leave.

"Hold it buddy" said Hawks as he enters the waiting room. "Where do you think your going, we got an announcement to make"

"I'm leaving, you can be the lead hero on this announcement" said Endeavor as he tries to pass Hawks... but Hawks blocks the exit with his wings.

"Your not going anywhere Enji" said Takishida. "Well... unless you want to world to find out about your relationship with Volcane that is..."

(Play My Hero Academia OST Threat Incoming)

Endeavor frozen from moment... then turns around to face Takishida.

"How the hell do you know that Volcane was my master!" said Endeavor.

Takishida pushes in his glasses.

"I never said he was your teacher Endeavor... you just told me" said Takishida

Endeavor stoped has he just realized that he fell into Yusake's trap.

"But then again... It is quite obvious actually" said Takishida. "Most of your technics are kinda similar to his, I looked back on some old videos about him, how he fights, how he takes down villains etc, it's funny how normal people look over these similarities... some people just say that it's a coincidence, but you and I know better"

"You don't have proof of that" said Endeavor.

"Oh... but I do" as Takishida pulls out a piece of paper that has a copy of an old article that reads "old man risked his life to save two boys from certain death".

Endeavor then remembers the last time he saw Volcane... alive.

(Flashback)

"Enji! Hisashi!" said Volcane as he coughs in the poisonous smoke. "Forget about me and keep training! I still believe in you boys! You two will make great heroes (coughs) I know it! don't make the same mistakes I did, be better!"

(End of flashback)

"Everyone knows that you were there, after all... you said it yourself that you became a hero because of that old man's courage sacrifice... however nobody knew that the old man was indeed Volcane. But if the public were to find out that you took Volcane's lessons while he was a criminal... well... let's just say it won't be pretty" said Takishida.

"You Bastard!" said Endeavor. "Nobody is going to believe that story! Besides you have no evidence that my teacher was Volcane!"

Takishida smiles as he pulls out a recorder from his pocket... then rewind it a bit farther and hits play.

"How the hell do you know that Volcane was my master!" Played the Recorder.

Endeavor was silent... Takishida played him like a fool.

"Endeavor... I'm not a bad person, I would never let someone like be kicked off of the number one spot in a time like this" said Takishida. "However... I would be careful if I were you, make me mad and you'll regret it"

(End of soundtrack)

"Damn you!" Endeavor thought to himself.

"So... do you still want to leave" said Takishida. "You can if you want..."

Endeavor looks back at Hawks who was still blocking the exit.

"Don't worry about me, I won't tell a soul" said Hawks.

Endeavor then looks back at Takishida.

"Fine... I'll stay" said Endeavor with utter defeat in his voice.

"Good, Now then let's get this thing started!" said Takishida as he walks out of the room. Hawks then moves his wings for him to leave.

"Why did you help him" said Endeavor.

Hawks looks back at Takishida has he walks away and takes a deep breath.

"To tell you the truth... he dig up dirt on me as well" said Hawks.

"you too..." said Endeavor.

"Ya... not just me, everyone is being blacked mailed after thinking about this announcement... it's like he knew we would think twice about this" said Hawks.

"But way..." Said Endeavor.

"I guess he really hates The Residents for crashing his press conference, I can't blame the guy... I would be pissed too if I was made a complete fool on world wide television" said Hawks.

"I guess so" said Endeavor.

"Anyway we should get ready, it's about to start soon" said Hawks as both Hawks and Endeavor leave the waiting room.

4:59 pm. every pro hero is sitting in a table with Endeavor in the middle with Hawks on his left side and Takishida on his right side.

"Ok everyone" said the Cameraman. "We go live in 3... 2... 1... Now!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Meanwhile back at U.A high's recovery room 5 minuets earlier. Hisashi had just walked into the room where is wife was after collapsing from earlier and losing her memory of the incident.

"Hisashi!" said Inko.

"Hey... it's been a while" said Hisashi has he gets closer to Inko.

"What are you doing here! Did your job give you a vacation or something" said Inko.

Hisashi Looks at Midoriya, then looks back at his wife.

"Something like that... actually I need to talk to you about my job" said Hisashi.

"Oh no! They didn't lay you off did they!" said Inko getting nervous.

"No it's not that! It's... something else" said Hisashi.

"What is it then?" said Inko.

Hisashi was getting nervous as he tries to think of a way to tell her the news slowly.

"Well... it's about my job... it's well... how do I put this" said Hisashi. "Have you ever heard of the revengers"

"Yes, although i don't keep up with the latest news on them. why do you ask? do you know them from your job?" said Inko.

"You could say that..." said Hisashi.

"Oh I get it... You do desk work at the revengers building! that makes sense, no wonder your always busy" said Inko.

"..." Hisashi would have taken that excuse to cover up his real job... but he had to tell her the truth.

"No Inko... it's much more then that... I'm a member" said Hisashi.

"A member of their fan club?" said Inko who is still oblivious to what he's saying.

Hisashi took a deep breath.

"No... I'm a actual member... I'm a Revenger" said Hisashi.

The room was silent.

"I'm the number 5th Pro Hero in America, known as The Red Dragon... I fight villains for the US government and I'm a long time veteran of the group, the reason I didn't tell you the truth was to keep my identity a secret so that you and Izuku wouldn't be in danger... I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you, you must hate me right now"

Inko was a little shocked but still quite as she looks down from her bed.

"I don't hate you... I'm glade" said Inko. "To tell you the truth... I was worried that you might have cheated on me because Izuku was quirkless... I was ready to face that fact... but hearing you say the truth about being a Revenger and keeping your identity a secret to keep us safe..."

Inko then starts to cry a little.

"It makes happy that you still love me" said Inko.

"Inko I would never do something like!" said Hisashi.

"I know but... But I was afraid something like that happened" said Inko as she cries.

"Hey don't cry it's ok" said Hisashi as he hugs Inko while trying to come her down.

Then All Might enters the recovery room.

"Midoriya! I heard that your mom collapsed!" said All Might.

he then leans over into Midoriya's ear.

"Does she know about One For All?" Whispered All Might.

Midoriya then whispers back into All Might's ear.

"No, she forgot everything that happened. Also how did you know she collapsed after hearing that" Whispered Midoriya.

"Recovery told me over the phone while your mom was still unconscious" Whispered All Might.

"What are you two whispering about" said Inko.

"Oh um it's nothing! but I'm here to talk Hisashi for a bit if you don't mind" said All Might.

"Hey All Might, it's been forever since you came to America and helped us stoped that meteor" said Hisashi.

"Ya it's been like what... 10 years since then" said All Might. "Who would've thought The Red Dragon was young Midoriya's father"

"I still can't believe my husband is a famous pro hero" said Inko.

"Tell us Red Dragon, why are you here?" said All Might.

"Well actually" said Hisashi. "I'm here because the US government sent me and the other Revengers to Japan, we're here to team up with Endeavor and help fight against The Resistance"

"Wait so all of the Revengers are coming here!" said Midoriya.

"That's right kiddo" said Hisashi. "I'm the first one here, I think the others are coming here tonight if I'm not mistaken"

"Oh! We should turn on the tv and see if the news is talking about it" said Inko as she grabs the remote from the table next to her bed and turns one of the TVs hanging on the ceiling for injured patients.

6:00 pm.

"Hello and welcome to this special news night" said the female news reporter. "Im with some of the top ten heroes who are here tonight to make a special statement. Also joining us tonight with them is none other then Yusake Takishida" as the camera points to the group of heroes with Yusake sitting next to Endeavor.

"What!" said All Might.

Meanwhile somewhere in Musutafu city, one minute earlier from the announcement, a familiar small apartment that was located on the rooftop of a abandon building was light up from what it seems to be a small party.

"Cheers!" said everyone in the apartment.

"Man I can't believe my little apprentice is graduating from the university, I still can't believe that it's been 3 years since we first met!" said Mr. Oguro.

"Ya it was a blast to fight along side you two, we even stop the drug trigger from spreading" said Kazuho.

"Thanks you guys for throwing me this surprise party" said Koichi. "Now that I don't have worry about the university soon and get back into crime fighting again"

"Even though we laid low for a while, I still can't wait to go back and fight criminals again!" said Mr. Ongruo.

"Hey I know it's your celebration party, but can I turn on the tv. I want to see if their talking about me tonight, I put on a really awesome show for my fans and I want to see the news reaction" said Kazuho.

"Sure no problem" Said Koichi.

"I don't understand why the news would but that silly skit on tv" said Mr. Ongruo.

"It's not a silly skit!" said Kazuho. "My show has gotten a lot popular in the past few years and my fans are loving me more then ever! I love to see the news react to my skits because they try to spin it to make me look like I'm some villain and they always look bad while doing it"

"Well we are vigilantes" said Koichi. "But we still get more things done then most heroes"

"Well duh! That's why they look bad because we do a lot of good things" said Kazuho. "Now shut up and watch them spin"

Kazuho then turns on the tv as the news had just started the announcement.

"So tell us Endeavor, why are you heroes and Yusake going to do about this Resistance problem" said the female reporter.

"Hey isn't that Yusake Takishida the ECO of Justice corp?" said Koichi.

"Aw Damn it!" Their not talking about my performance today!" said Kazuho.

Meanwhile back at the recovery.

"What is Yusake doing! He better not go through with that horrible idea of his!" shouted All Might.

"Wait... what are you talking about" said Hisashi.

Back to tv.

"Well Miss news reporter" said Endeavor. "We have decided that the best way of action is to question anyone that is quirkless who might be associated with the terrorist group"

"And how are you going to do that" said the female news reporter.

"It's quite simple" said Takishida who is now asking the questions. "We would have the police bring in anyone who is quirkless into our temporary homes, I've already came up with the name of the program"

Back to the Koichi's apartment.

"Program?" said Koichi.

"What the hell is he talking about" said Mr. Ongruo.

Back to tv.

"And what's this program called Mr Takishida" said the female news reporter.

"We called it... The Kamui Program" said Takishida.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse in the woods 6:03 pm. As Chaos and everyone in The Residents is watching the news program.

"We called it... The Kamui Program" said Takishida.

"Who does that rich bastard think he is" said one of the hooded figures. "Are they really going to put our kind in camps!"

"That's it! I'm going to hack the Broadcast again" said the main hacker on his computer chair.

"Don't bother" said Chaos. "That is unnecessary"

"Why not!" said the main hacker.

"Because that's exactly what they want us to do... if we interrupt their little news program then we would look scared and that will be their main focus to bush more of these camps. However this will surely backfire on them as some of their own people will turn against the heroes..."

Chaos chuckles a little.

"Let Yusake dig his own grave and watch as hundreds if not thousands of people join us as a result" said Chaos.

Back to tv.

"The Kamui Program? Your naming it after Kamui Woods" said the female reporter.

"Yes, we believed that this is what Kamui would have wanted" said Takishida.

Meanwhile in a bar somewhere in Tokyo.

"What the hell! Master Kamui would never agree to something like this!" said one of his old sidekicks.

Back to tv.

"Oh I see, and what would you have to say to the critics at home who will say that this is some sort of a interment camp for quirkless poeple" said the female news reporter.

"That's simple, take a look at theses homes" said Takishida as the tv shows a picture of the luxury camp.

"As you can see these homes are more of a 5 Star hotel then a interment camp" said Takishida.

Back to Koichi's apartment.

"Does he really think the media and all of the people watching are going to fall for a picture of some nice place, just because they sugarcoat it doesn't mean it's still a good idea!" said Mr Ongruo.

Back to the tv.

"Oh my, that's a really nice place. I wish I could stay in one of those homes" said the female news reporter.

Back to Koichi's apartment.

"What the hell!" Shouted Mr Ongruo.

"I'm not going to lie, that place really does look fancy" said Kazuho.

"Kazuho! don't tell me that you want me to go to these camps" said Mr Ongruo.

"Of course not! this is the media we're talking about, of course they will push this kind of crap... though I would like to spend the weekend there myself" said Kazuho.

Back to the recovery room.

"It sickening me that the media is in favor of this" said Hisashi. "And I thought the mainstream media in America was bad"

"Damn you Yusake!" said All Might.

Back to tv.

"How long will these people stay in your homes" said the female reporter.

"About a couple of days, maybe a week at longest" said Takishida. "I want to find that terrorist group as fast as possible, no matter the cost"

Back to the bar.

"No matter the cost? What the hell does that mean!" said Kamui's old sidekick.

Back to tv.

"What do you heroes think about this Program" said the female news reporter.

"Well I think it's a good plan, after all we can't trust these people" said Hawks. "I know I would if I was quirkless"

Back at the bar.

"Did he really just said that!!!" said almost everyone in the bar.

"Not only that but some of us will stay with the people to keep them company" said Best Jeanist.

"Me and Wash will be staying nearby of the homes to keep them company and keep an eye out while Detective Tsukauchi will be interviewing everyone we take in" said Ryukyu.

"So your not staying in the homes with them" said the female reporter.

"I don't see why not, their heroes after all. besides we're not disabled" said Takishida.

Meanwhile somewhere in a small town where quirkless people live as most of them are listening to the news on a radio.

"Oh ya you freakin bastard! Why don't you stay in those "homes" like the rest of us!" said a quirkless man.

"Not only do theses freaks want to put us in camps, but they have the nerve to call us disabled!" said a quirkless woman. "We're human beings!"

"If they're going to treat us like animals, then I say we should join The Resistance! at lest they understand our pain!" said another quirkless man.

"Ya!" said a group of people.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves" said an old quirkless man. "That's what they want us to do. If we go and pledge our allegiance to that group, then they'll have a reason to keep us there longer"

"The town elder is right, how about we just do as they say and stay there for a while... I mean we don't know where their hideout is, so we will get out early" said a man next to the old man.

"Screw you guys! We're not listening to those freaks" said the man who threw a brick at Uraraka back a couple weeks ago. "Those Bastards have treated us like shit for far too long! I say we give them hell!"

"Ya That's right!" said another man.

"Down with freaks" said another woman.

"Your all Foolish!" said the old man. "Your playing right into their hands!"

Back to tv

"Speaking of some of you, where is Crust?" said the female news reporter.

"Sadly he cant make it, he has a cold and is unavailable at the moment" said Takishida.

Back to the recovery room.

"I highly doubt it, he probably got mad at the idea and left" said All Might.

"You think so" Said Hisashi.

"Ya, Crust is a huge fan of mine. He probably believes that I wouldn't be in favor of this" said All Might.

Back to tv.

"Yusake, in the past you were quirkless as a child but then later on you gotten a quirk after becoming CEO, some people would say that what your doing is Hypocritical. As a late bloomer what do you have to say about that" said the female news reporter.

"Well... I have to say that yes... I know what is feels like when people treat you like garbage. it's not a walk in the park and I know that quirkless people will hate me even more for this... however if we're going to stop The Resistance then we need to have to make decisions that we're not proud of and look into the future, things may be tough now but I believe that the future will be a bright light at the end of the tunnel. once the dust is settled we can have a life filled with peace and happiness and maybe work towards real quality" said Takishida.

Back at Koichi's apartment.

There was a long pause of silence as Mr Ongruo took a deep breath... then he ram his fists into the wall.

"Have everyone gone mad!" Shouted Mr Ongruo.

"It's obvious that they either don't know what their doing or they really want this war to happen" said Kazuho.

"Don't worry Sensei, I'll hid you here. I know your not part of The Resistance, so there's no point for you going there" said Koichi.

Back at the bar.

"Damn bastards! are they trying to start a war" said one of Kamui's old sidekicks

"Hey you so called heroes! Turn it down! I'm trying to watch the damn program" said a drunken man.

"Aren't you mad at what's going on?" said another one of Kamui's old sidekicks.

"Why should I... I'm not a weakling. besides it's the best way to find out who's the spy, plus we can find those bastards and end this Resistance" said the drunken man.

"You make me sick" said one of Kamui's old sidekicks.

"Don't listen to him he's just a drunk" said Kamui's old female sidekick.

Back at the recovery room.

"I don't know if I should punch him in the face or thank him for giving that speech" said Hisashi.

"Yusake is a nice guy, but sometimes he can be an idiot and think too highly of himself... he may have the brain power but that still doesn't stop him for making bad decisions that end horribly. luckily it doesn't happen too offend... I just hope this isn't one of those times" said All Might.

"Takishida knows he's doing the right thing, who knows... this might actually work. I mean he's always one step ahead of us" said Midoriya.

"Son... are you saying that if your still quirkless you would been ok with this" said Hisashi.

"Well... if it's only for a few days and I know I didn't do anything wrong so I guess I would've gone there willingly" said Midoriya.

"My baby! please don't leave me!" said Inko as she starts crying.

"Mom! I'm not going anywhere" said Midoriya.

Back to tv.

"Before I go, I would like to make one more announcement" said Takishida.

Back at the recovery room.

"Oh come on what now" said Hisashi.

Back to tv.

"I would like to focus my attentions on vigilantes as well... mainly these three" said Takishida as the tv shows pictures of 3 people... Koichi, Kazuho, and Mr Ongruo.

Back at Koichi's apartment.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" said Mr Ongruo.

"N-no way!" Said Kazuho.

"B-but how did he..." said Koichi.

Back to the tv.

"Yes, what your seeing now is 3 individuals who just so happen to be vigilantes, Koichi Haimawari, a university student who is also known as... The Crawler" said Takishida.

Back to Koichi's apartment.

"How the dose he know our secret identities!" said Koichi. "Also I'm kinda glad that someone finally got my real name right for once" Koichi thought to himself.

Back to tv.

"Kazuho Haneyama, she is also known as Pop Step. much as I like her performances on the internet, she's still a vigilante and needs to be taken in" said Takishida.

Back at Koichi's apartment.

"NOOO! That bastard is ruining my Image!!!" shouted Kazuho.

Back at tv.

"And then there's Mr Ongruo, also known as The Knuckleduster" said Takishida.

Back at Koichi's apartment as Mr Ongruo clinches his fists in anger.

"Damn you Yusake Takishida!" shouted Mr Ongruo.

Back to tv.

"Mr Takishida, how in the world did you find out about their identities" said the female news reporter.

"It's actually pretty easy once you looked into it, also I ask an retired hero who happens to know one of their secret identities. however I won't tell you who it is as I promised that hero that I would keep that identity a secret"

Back at Koichi's apartment.

"Tensei... why..." Koichi thought to himself.

Back to tv.

"The reason why I picked these 3 is simple, I believe that one of them... The Knuckleduster... is probably working for The Resistance"

Back at Koichi's apartment.

"What!!!!" said Mr. Ongruo.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Koichi, Kazuho, and Mr Ongruo couldn't believe what just happened. Yusake Takishida had just exposed their identities on live television.

Back to tv.

"You believed that the vigilante hero Knuckleduster is working for The Resistance?" said the female news reporter.

"Yes I believe so, because The Knuckleduster... or should I say Mr. Ongruo is quirkless" said Takishida as he pushes in his glasses. "He probably thinks that The Resistance would treat him better as a real hero instead of being a vigilante"

Back to Koichi's apartment.

"You son of a bitch... just because I'm quirkless doesn't give you the right to point fingers and accuse me of being associated with a group that I despise!" said Mr Ongruo.

Back to tv.

"Though I can't say for sure if he is or not, however the fact that he's quirkless shows a lot of red flags. I will need them to testify and be sent to prison for their actions as vigilantes... I believe that cops should be at one of their apartments right about..." said Takishida as he looks at his watch. "Now"

Back to Koichi's apartment.

Just then a smoke grenade crashes though one of Koichi's windows and begins to fill the place with gas.

"Oh crap they found us!" said Koichi.

"Quick! Everyone get your costumes and hang on tight" said Kazuho while covering her mouth as everyone quickly grabs their costumes and hangs on to Kazuho.

"Freeze vigilantes!" said one of the cops as they break down the door.

Kazuho uses her quirk to leap though and crashes the window while Koichi and Ongruo hang on to her. She then jumps again and escapes from the building as fast as she can.

"Their getting away!" said one of the cops as most of them try to catch them but failed.

Back to tv.

"Well I guess that's about it, thank you everyone for coming" said the female reporter.

"No problem" said Takishida. "I'm glade I can help"

"Takishida's homes will open tomorrow at 8:00 am. If your willing to come in and ask questions, please call your local police department to give you a ride to the homes. however if you don't participate, the police will find and arrest you for resisting orders. thank you and we will be right back after these commercials" said the female reporter as Hisashi turns off the tv.

"Well... this is going to be a disaster" said Hisashi.

"Damn it Yusake! Why couldn't you calmed down before making that stupid announcement!" said All Might.

"There's no helping it now" said Midoriya. "But for all we know The Resistance might attack Yusake for this"

"Or worse, praise him for giving them more recruits" said Hisashi.

"I'm going to get some fresh air..." said All Might as he leaves the recovery room.

Meanwhile back at the news headquarters in Tokyo 5:33 pm. Yusake and the other pro heroes are getting ready to leave.

"Good job everyone... as promised I'll erase everything that will hurt your reputations" said Takishida.

"Wait what are you talking about?" said Edgeshot.

"I'll tell you later" said Miruko.

"I guess Yusake didn't blackmail everyone like I thought..." Hawks thought to himself.

Yusake then throws the recorder to Endeavor as he catches it.

"There you go, now you can pretend this never happened" said Takishida. "I'm sorry I had to blackmail you guys like that, but I needed you for the announcement. well... have a nice day"

Yusake then leaves the building.

"Damn it" said Yoroimusha as he hits the wall. "How did that bastard found out about my Gambling debts... I payed that off years ago"

"You had gambling debts?" said Edgeshot.

"He's not the only one that has secrets" said Miruko.

"Let's just say I cheated the system... and helped out the League Of Villains at one point" Said Hawks.

"You what!!!" said Edgeshot.

"I was a double agent ok" said Hawks.

"Why were you guys blackmailed! I thought you guys supported this" said Best Jeanist as Wash was shaking his head in agreement.

"Some of us thought about the announcement and didn't like how it was set up, when we tried to leave Yusake dig some dirt on some of us and used it to keep us here" said Miruko.

"What kind of dirt did he find on you?" said Endeavor.

"Well... I slept with about 6 guys... at once" said Miruko.

"YOU WHAT!!!" said Edgeshot while Wash was shocked at the fact.

"It was a long time ago... I rather not talk about" said Miruko.

"Your a friggin slut!" said Yoroimusha.

"At least I don't have a gambling problem" said Miruko.

"I can't believe some of you guys would do theses things, your heroes!" said Edgeshot.

"It's not against the law to gamble" said Yoroimusha.

"Or have slept with 6 guys at once" said Hawks as he looks over at Miruko.

"Oh screw you Mr I cheated the system and helped a group of villains" said Miruko. "At least I didn't commit a crime"

"I was a double agent" said Hawks. "As for the system thing, I only did it once"

"You still commitment a crime Hawks" said Edgeshot.

"Criminal..." said Best Jeanist.

"Oh ya, just because you two didn't get blackmailed doesn't mean your incident! I bet Yusake would have found something on you guys in a heart beat, hell I'll bet that Wash and Crust are the only ones truly innocent"

Everyone was arguing as Endeavor then puts his foot down.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP!" shouted Endeavor.

Everyone stops

"I know some of us have secrets that we're not proud of, however that's not the main issue right now... Yusake just forced us to support a program that will divide quirk and quirkless people" said Endeavor. "What he's doing is very dangerous, he's reckless is going to start this war sooner than we expected"

"Ok how are we going to stop this, let alone find The Resistance faster" said Best Jeanist.

"I don't know honestly..." said Endeavor as everyone in the room was silent.

just then Endeavor's phone begins to ring as Endeavor looks at the caller ID.

"The White House?" said Endeavor as everyone was confused, he then answers.

"Hello" said Endeavor.

"Hello Endeavor... is my Japanese ok?" said a man on the other line.

"Who is this?" said Endeavor.

"It's the Vice President of the United States, I'm calling you to let you know that The Revengers coming to Japan" said the Vice President.

"Wait... The Revengers!" said Endeavor. "Why are you guys here"

"Well, we're here to help you stop The Resistance" said the Vic President.

"I see... when will you guys be here" said Endeavor.

"Well..." said the Vice President.

Meanwhile at the Haneda airport in Tokyo 3:35 pm.

"What do you mean you lost my bag woman!" said man who was angry at the desk lady.

(He's a African-American who looked to be in his late 50s, the man is very tall muscular man with a big black beard and a Mohock. he also has golden chains around his neck.)

"Um sir... I don't understand what your saying, can you please speak Japanese" said the woman behind the desk.

"Damn it woman! That bag has my costume in it! don't make me come over there fool!" said the man.

"Hey B" Said another guy who seems to know him.

"What do you want fool!" said B.

He then lifted up a big that happens to be B's bag.

"I have your bag dumbass" said the guy.

(This guys was a younger African-American who was wearing a beanie, a long Jacket, and a pair of jeans)

B stood there for a moment and turn back to the woman.

"Sorry about that.." said B as he calmed down a little.

He then turns and walks over to the guy.

"Miles you fool! Why didn't you tell me you had my bag fool" said B.

"Because "fool" you gave me this bag to hold on to" said Miles.

"Who are you calling a fool! you fool!" said B.

B William Andrson AKA Mr B! Quirk: Bulletproof Skin! His skins is so hard that nothing can break though it! he has never been hurt or scratched in his whole life! he's basically a walking tank and is ten times stronger then Kirishima's hardening quirk. he is raked 6th in The Revengers

(Author note: he's is based off of Mr T and Luke Cage)

"Man you so old that you forgot things now, maybe you should retire you old fart" said Miles.

Miles King AKA The Soul King! Quirk: Electric Snap! (More information about his quirk at a later time) he is ranked 4th in the Revengers.

"Who are calling old fart you little brat!" said B.

"Whatever man, the others should be getting here by now" said Miles.

Meanwhile in the sky as some of the Revengers are still flaying in another plane.

"Who's a good doggy! Yes you are! Yes you are!" said the woman as she's petting a dog who is setting next to her, while in another row is a 22 year dude sitting next to a man who is sleeping.

(The woman has long blonde hair who is in her late 20s, she's also beautiful woman with huge boobs and a nice figure)

"Man why do I have to sit next to Pops while that dog gets to sit next to Ashley over there, it's not fair damn it!" said the younger man with a Boston accent.

(The younger man has a baseball cap, a red T-shirt, and a pair of jeans)

"Who's a good doggy! Yes you are! Yes you are!" said Ashley.

As Ashy continues to keep talking to the dog, Pops wakes up and begins to get grumpy.

"Hey bitch! Keep your damn voice down! I'm trying to sleep" said Pops with a rusty voice.

(Pops is a man in his late 40s with a big chin and nose, he has two big arms with a boat tattoo on his right arm, he also carries around a pipe in his mouth)

"Ok!" said Ashy with a big dumb smile on her face.

Ashley Madison AKA Mis Poline! Quirk: Trampoline! (More information about her quirk at a later time) she is ranked 9th in The Revengers and is also Mis America 5 years in a row, however she's not the smartest cookie in the group.

"Hey don't call Mis Poline a bitch you bastard!" said the man with a Boston accent.

"Bite me kid! your lucky I don't have spinach on me right now!" said Pops.

The Sailor Hero! Pops! (real name is unknown), Quirk: Spinach Burst! Eating Spinach give Pops superhuman strength! however it's only for a Limited time and no one knows for how long. he is ranked third in the Revengers.

(Author note: Pops is a parody of Popeye from an old cartoon series, also his quirk works like Sato's but it's Spinach instead of sugar and without the side effects)

"My name isn't kid, it's Scott, learn it Pops" said Scott with a Boston accent.

Scott Jonson AKA The Quickster! Quirk: Quick Feet! He can run so fast that he slows time around him! making it impossible to shot him as he can doge all bullets and projectiles! he can also hit people with his baseball bat... he is ranked 10th in The Revengers and the newest member.

(Authors note: Scott is a parody of Scout from Team Fortress 2)

Meanwhile on the ground in Japan as a car carrying 3 of the Revengers who got here after Hisashi.

"Dude! where's the ocean man! I want to catch me some sick waves!" said a guy who sounds like your typical surfer dude.

(The surfer dude is a tan white man with messy blond hair and is wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks)

"Hang on there partner, we're not here to catch water cows. We're here to stop terrorists" said a man with a southern accent.

(The man is wearing his cowboy costume and his cowboy hat, he also has a mustache)

"Na man... there called waves not cows" said the surfer dude.

"Johnny, Jeff, we're almost to our destination" said a guy with a American theme costume and a top hat.

(The guy with American Look is an older man in his 60s, he also very tall and has a white beard)

"Sure thing Sam" said Johnny with a southern accent as he looks up to Sam with his snake like eyes. "I can't wait to shot up some Resistance folks"

Johnny Eastwood AKA The Rattler! Quirk: Snake Eyes! A mutation in the retina, turning his eyes to snake slit like pupils! his eyes allows him to always hit anything with his guns that the user sees! He is able to achieve S Accuracy making him the best sharp shooter in the world! he is ranked second in The Revengers.

"Dude your eyes! They creeping me out man! Stop doing that!" said Jake.

Jeff Lizowski AKA The Suffering Hero! Wave Mater! Quirk: Swimmer! (More information about his quirk at a later time) he is raked 7th in The Revengers.

"Also I wonder how my apprentice is doing, I heard he's a teacher at U.A high" said Johnny .

"Are you talking about S.n.i.p." said Sam.

"Bingo partner" said Johnny.

"Speaking of UA, I wonder if Hisashi is visiting his son now that his son is a pro hero in training. Hisashi can finally stop keeping his identity a secret to his family... which that reminds me" said Sam as he grabs his cellphone and begins to call Hisashi.

Back at the recovery room at UA high as Hisashi's phone begins to vibrate.

"Honey, I think your phone is going off" said Inko.

"Oh crap!" said Hisashi as he tries to get his phone. "Hello"

"Hey there Dragon, hows UA High" said Sam.

"Oh! Tell him to say hi to S.n.i.p for me!" said Johnny.

"Well I be damned, Sam is that you!" said Hisashi.

"That's right, most of The Revengers are here" said Sam.

Sam Washington AKA Uncle Patriot! Quirk: Star Spangled Banner! (More information about his quirk at a later time) He is the strongest member of the Revengers and the leader of the 5th Generation of the group. he is related to the first leader and founder of the Revengers! Captain Patriot!

"We're about to meet with Endeavor, if you want to bring your son along then come over to the hotel. that's where the meeting is taking place at around 7 pm. see you there" said Sam.

"Sure thing Sam" said Hisashi as he hangs up the phone and turns to Midoriya and Inko.

"The gangs all here, wanna meet the Revengers" said Hisashi with a big smile across his face.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

As Midoriya and Hisashi were getting ready to leave outside of the entrance barrier, Inko comes out as she was finally out of bed.

"Hisashi! Are you really going to take Izuku with you?" said Inko.

"I'm sorry honey, but I wanted him to come with me tonight to see my teammates. but don't worry I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night, hows that sound" said Hisashi.

She then sighed.

"I guess that can't be helped. But you don't have to take a taxi, I can drive you" said Inko.

"I'm sorry again, but this taxi was sent by the government so I need to take it" said Hisashi.

Just then All Might comes out.

"Red Dragon!" said All Might.

"Please call me Hisashi" said Hisashi.

"Oh right, Hisashi... may I come with you guys" said All Might.

"I don't see why not, but Endeavor might be a little jealous" said Hisashi.

"Mom, are you going to be ok getting home" said Midoriya.

"I'll be fine, Mr Aizawa will drive me back since it's getting dark" said Inko.

Just as All Might was getting in the taxi next to Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida came over to catch up before they leave.

"Deku! where are you going?" said Uraraka.

"I'm taking my son to see my teammates, don't tell anyone else though" said Hisashi.

"We won't Mr Midoriya" said Iida.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon you guys" said Midoriya.

"Oh... ok" said Uraraka while looking down.

"Don't forgot to bring him back before curfew" said Iida.

"Don't worry I will" said Hisashi as he looks over at Uraraka who seemed to be sad that Midoriya is leaving.

"Alright is everyone ready" said the taxi driver.

"Yep, everyone's here" said Hisashi as the taxi begins to leave.

Meanwhile outside of the news headquarters 6:02 pm. Endeavor was getting ready to leave and go meet with The Revengers at their secret hotel.

"Man... the Revengers" said Hawks as he was standing outside with Endeavor.

"Ya... he's probably going to be there" said Endeavor.

"Who?" said Hawks. "Do you know someone?"

"My old childhood friend, Hisashi... he's the one who trained with me when Volcane was our teacher" said Endeavor

"Oh I see, your friend is a Revenger?!?! Let me guess... it's The Red Dragon" said Hawks.

"Ya... that's him" said Endeavor.

"You know... he's the first Japanese person to be a Revenger" said Hawks.

"Ya I know... Look do you want to come with me or something" said Endeavor.

"Oh no, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit" said Hawks. "Well have fun at the meeting"

As Hawks walks away, Endeavor sighs when he gets into his car.

"I hope Hisashi doesn't hate me for doing that Broadcast with Takishida..." Endeavor thought to himself.

Meanwhile on the road as Midoriya was sitting in the middle with All Might on his right side and his dad on his left.

"That girl with the brown hair is pretty cute... are you gonna ask her out son" said Hisashi.

"W-what! Where did that come from" said Midoriya while blushing.

"Uraraka is a nice girl Midoriya, you should really ask her to the Farewell dance" said All Might as he looks over at Midoriya .

"Ya son! ask her to the dance and later spend the night with her" Hisashi leans over to Midoriya "if you know what I mean" said Hisashi as he begins to laugh.

"Hisashi! They're still high schoolers!" said All Might.

"I know, how about after graduation" said Hisashi.

"Well... That's a possibility" said All Might.

"I hate you guys..." Midoriya thought to himself while blushing.

"We're almost there, just a couple more miles" said the taxi driver.

"Anyway son, you'll love the Revengers. They're a nice group of people" said Hisashi. "However, they do have a bit of a weird side to them"

"How So?" said Midoriya.

"Well... when we're not fighting villains or doing our job at the office, we tend to get a little... crazy" said Hisashi.

"How crazy?" said Midoriya.

"You'll see" said All Might.

Few minutes later as Midoriya, All Might, and Hisashi had just arrived at the hotel. they were standing in the entrance as they saw most of the Revengers doing their thing.

"Damn it woman! how many times do I tell you not bring that dog in the building, it pisses and shits everywhere!" said B.

"Bark" said Spot as the Dog makes a cute face.

"Don't look at me like that fool!" said B.

"Don't yell at Spot like that you meanie!" said Ashley

"Calm down B" said Sam. "Spot is part of the team, he may not be in the rankings but his our mascot"

"That Fleabag isn't a mascot, he's a dumb dog" said B.

"Bark" said Spot.

"That dump dog has saved your sorry ass for as long as I can remember" said Miles. "remember the time that you were surrounded by the mafia and then Spot came in and blew those guys away for you"

"That wasn't the Dog fool, that was Dragon that ordered him to do that" said B.

"That Dog still saved your sorry ass didn't it" said Miles.

"Shut up fool or I'll beat yo ass!" said B.

"Yo man, can you at least try not to say fool for like 5 god damn minuets" said Miles.

"I can say whatever I want, you fool" said B.

Pops wakes up from his nap.

"Gosh Damn it! Shut the hell up!" said Pops.

"Aw hell naw! You did not just tell Mr B to shut up, I'm going over there and whoop yo ass fool" said B.

"Make me!" said Pops as grabs his small can of spinach from his pocket.

Meanwhile across the room.

"So um... do you always wear trunks when you go out" said Scott with a Boston accent.

"Ya dude, you never know when the beaches are nearby man" said Jeff.

"But... we're in the city" said Scott.

"Like I said my dude, you never know" said Jeff.

"Hey Scott, check this out partner" said Johnny as he pulls out a huge pistol. "This is my baby, her name is Lucy"

"Dude, why do you keep naming your guns?" said Scott.

"Because guns are a specialty of mine, plus I really love guns" said Johnny.

Meanwhile back where B and Pops were still arguing, B runs over and punches Pops as he flew across the room.

"Yay! a fight! a fight! said Ashley as she claps her hands.

"Bark" said Spot

"How do you like that you fool!" said B as Pops slowly gets up.

"You ask for it you mohawk wearing bastard" said Pops as he opens his can of Spinach and eats the whole thing. His tiny body becomes big like Mr. B's while his arms begin to expand as he runs at B, B tries to hold it off but ends up flying across the other side of the room and crashes on the wall leaving some cracks.

"How do you like that!" said Pops

"That didn't hurt one bit, I have bulletproof skin bitch!" said B as he gets up and runs over to Pops.

Both of them are now in a hand lock trying to push each other as the some of the members watch.

"Aw man! This is radical dude!" said Jeff.

"Dibs on Pops" said Scott.

"This fight reminds me of my bulls when they fight back at Texas" said Johnny.

"Those two are just as stubborn as real bulls" said Miles.

"Come on you guys don't fight, we're a team" said Sam. "Especially not indoors... do it outside"

"Go Pops, beat this fool!" said Scott.

"I heard that you fool" said B.

Just then Pops pushes B as he flys across the room and crashes though the wall leaving a giant hole as B lands in the outdoor pool a couple feet away.

"Ya!" said everyone except for Sam as they cheer for Pops.

Midoriya was standing there not saying anything as he just couldn't believe how ridiculous this is.

"Told ya they would be crazy" said Hisashi.

"Americans..." Midoriya, All Might, and Hisashi then looked behind them to see Endeavor standing there

"Oh Enji, it's been awhile! what's it like being number 1" said Hisashi.

Endeavor looks at Hisashi as he's feels a little awkward seeing his friend after making that announcement.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sorry about the announcement, I know you were just doing your job" said Hisashi.

"Well it's kinda a long story" said Endeavor. "Wait a minute! Why is All Might here!"

"Oh well I just wanted to see my old friends again" said All Might.

"Hey look everyone! It's Hisashi and Endeavor! They also brought All Might and some kid!" said Miles as most of the Revengers came over to see them.

"Hey Dragon, it's been forever since I last seen you my dude" said Jeff.

"We saw each other not too long ago Jeff" said Hisashi.

"Oh... right... I forgot" said Jeff.

(Authors note: Jeff is just as dumb as Ashley)

"Hey there All Might, hows retirement treating you partner" said Johnny.

"I see that your still part of the team Eastwood" said All Might.

"Yep, a lot of us have grown since then" said Johnny.

"Who's the kid Hisashi" said Scott.

"This is my son" said Hisashi. "Say hi Izuku"

"H-hi" said Midoriya.

"Oh my god... it's the Revengers!" Midoriya thought to himself as he tries to lift his hand but is too excited to act normal.

"Wait... that kid is the son of Hisashi!?!?" Endeavor thought to myself. "His quirk is different from his dads... must have gotten it from his mother"

"Hey there little dude" said Jeff.

"You do realize he doesn't know English right" said Miles

"Oh my god! He's so cute! I'm going to give you a big hug you little cutie!" said Ashley as she walks over and gives Midoriya a hug while suffocating him with her boobs.

"Damn kid..." thought Scott and Johnny as they were both jealous.

Just then B comes in

"You may have won that round, but I'll get you later fool" said B.

"Hey B look who's here, also come say hi to Dragon's son" said Sam.

"Now there's a brat here! Damn it Dragon! why did you bring your kid here to this meeting" said B.

"I just wanted you guys to meet him... after all, he's going to be my replacement" said Hisashi.

Everyone stoped as Hisashi just said something really crazy...

"What!" said everyone in the room.

"My dad wants me to be an a Revengers!?!?!?!" Midoriya thought to himself.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Midoriya and everyone else couldn't believe what Hisashi is saying. he wants Midoriya to be a Revenger.

"What you talking about Partner" said Johnny.

"Don't tell me your quitting" said Sam.

"Dragon No!" said Ashley.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not leaving anytime soon. However I can't be a Revenger forever... I mean look at Titanium Rex and Mis Monkey, they retired years ago" said Hisashi. "I'm just going to have my son take my place when I retire in the future"

"Ya... Titanium was awesome" said Miles.

"And Mis Monkey was pretty hot" said Scott. "Too bad she retired early and got married"

"I still remember fighting along side them when I ranked 5th, good times..." said Johnny.

"Hold on, your going to have Midoriya come with you to America once he graduates" said All Might.

"Ya, I know he can make it in the top 10 easily, besides he's been training under you hasn't he" said Hisashi.

"Ya but..." Said All Might.

"Wait! Are you saying your son is training under All Might!" said Sam as all the Revengers were whispering to each other.

"That's totally awesome little dude!" said Jeff. "No wonder you dad wants you to join us!"

"Training under All Might and going into training under us after graduating from U.A High would be give you a huge boost to be elected to the top ten spot" said Sam.

"Elected!" said Midoriya.

"That's right kiddo" said Hisashi. "Every 4 years America picks a president, not only that but they also vote for who goes on to be a Revenger. in a presidential election you would have to be born in America and be 35 or older to be able to run for the leader of the free world. But to be qualified for a Revenger membership you would need a hero license, live in the United States for 5 years, be in the top top 9 (10 to 2) and be approved by the top 5 members."

"That's a lot of rules!" said Midoriya.

"Yes, getting elected to be a member is really hard to get into. Even if you have all of the recommendations you still need a good track record and popularity. but in your case, being All Might apprentice and as well as my son would get you in on popularity alone" said Sam.

"I would approved you partner" said Johnny. "After All, you are dragon's son"

"Your not the only one who got in on popularity vote alone, Ashley might be an airhead but she has a huge fan base"

"Oh I love airheads!" said Ashley.

"So what do you say kiddo!" said Hisashi. "Wanna come with me back to America"

Midoriya looked at All Might for a while then looked back at his dad.

"I... don't want to come to America" said Midoriya. "I'm really glad you guys want me to be part of the Revengers... but I want to be the number one hero here, most of my friends are here as well... I don't want to leave them"

"Really... are you sure" said Hisashi.

Midoriya nods.

"I see, that's too bad... well I don't blame you, that Uraraka girl is pretty cute" said Hisashi.

Midoriya begins to blush.

"Your son has a lady friend!" said Ashley.

"Yep and shes a cutie, she reminds me a lot of my wife when she was younger" said Hisashi.

"D-dad!" Said Midoriya.

"Enough girly talk fools" said B. "Where the hell is our other teammate"

Just then there was a knock on the door behind Endeavor.

"That's probably him right now" said Sam.

"Oh dear god, not him!" said Scott.

Endeavor opens the door to reveal a man in a fabulous costume while carrying some bags.

"Hey!" said the man. "I hope everyone is having a fabulous day"

The man had long purple hair that looks like he dyed it with purple dye, little purple star tattoos under his eyes and purple lipstick,wearing a sparkling purple V opened cheat shirt with long sleeves, and a pair of long purple pants. Not only that but his shoes light up with a bright purple color...

(Author note: yes... this is his hero costume but without a small purple mask)

"Yay! Justin's here!" said Ashley.

"What the heck is he wearing!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Must be one of the new guys like the blonde girl and the guy with the baseball cap... he sure loves the color purple" All Might thought to himself.

"I'm sorry for keeping you darlings waiting, I saw a shopping mall nearby and just couldn't help myself!" said Justin

Justin Phoenix AKA Purple Fabulous! Quirk: Purple Blast! (More information about his quirk at a later time) he is raked 8th in the Revengers and is pretty popular with the girls... too bad for them, he's gay.

"Hey Purple dude! What's up" said Jeff.

"Oh Jeff! why do you always wear nothing but your trunks, your making me blush!" said Justin.

"What the hell took you so long you purple fool!" said B.

"Like I said darling, I was at the shopping mall" said Justin.

"That's not a good excuse fool! You should have been here hours ago!" said B. "Also don't call me darling it's creepy fool!

"It's not a crime to go shopping isn't" said Justin.

"Nope it isn't Justin!" said Sam. "After All, Japan is a great country with lots of freedoms... but not as much freedoms as American!"

"Damn right!" said B.

"God bless!" said Johnny.

"Radical!" said Jeff.

"Baseball!" said Scott.

"Bark" said Spot.

"Wait! I thought we're still in America!" said Ashley.

Everyone was silent for a moment, but then begins to laugh.

"That's our Ashley alright!" said Sam.

"Always saying the the funniest things" said Johnny.

Midoriya, All Might, and Endeavor just stood there not saying anything.

"So... this is the Revengers... a guy that looks like his has an obsession with baseball, a blonde chick who is dumb as a door knob, a weirdo who likes purple and is probably gay, a surfer dude who looks like he's stoned all the time, a very angry black man, a sailor who looks older then his actual age, a gun loving red neck, and a over patriotic leader... this group is full of America stereotypes..." Endeavor thought to himself. "The only normal looking ones in this group are Hisashi and that younger guy name Miles"

Miles looks over at Endeavor.

"What do you want old man" said Miles.

Endeavor was shocked at what he just said.

"Old man?!" said Endeavor.

"Ya I'm taking to you, just because your number 1 Hero in Japan doesn't mean you can boss me around... Got it" said Miles.

"A brat... should've known... at least Hisashi is the only one lef..." just before Endeavor can finished thinking to himself, Hisashi comes up to him and pats him on the back.

"Hey Enji, lets gets some drinks after this meeting, what do you say bud!" said Hisashi.

"This is going to be a long meeting..." Endeavor thought to himself.

"Hey dad" said Midoriya.

"Yes kiddo" said Hisashi.

"Why is there a dog here?" said Midoriya.

"Oh Spot, he's our newest mascot. We got him a couple of months ago" said Hisashi. "Not only that but this dog is special"

"How so" said Endeavor. "He looks like a normal plan dog to me"

"Watch this" said Hisashi as he looks at Spot. "Spot! Ready!"

Spot opens his mouth as a barrel of a canon pops out.

Midoriya, All Might, and Endeavor jumped from shocked after seeing a canon pop out of the dogs mouth.

"Holy crap!" said All Might.

"That dog has a quirk!" said Midoriya.

"Yep! one of a kind dog too" said Hisashi.

Revenger Hero Spot! Quirk: Cannon Fire! This quirk allows Spot to shot cannons out of his body, he is also trained to fire at command.

"Yo Dragon! Don't point that dog at me fool!" said B as everyone begins to laugh as Spot returns his cannon back to his mouth.

"Hey um Sam, is it alright to talk about... her" said All Might as everyone stops laughing and looks down.

"You mean... Elastica" said Sam.

"Ya... I'm so sorry about what happened to her" said All Might.

"Ya well... it happens" said Sam. "There's nothing we could have done... she died a true hero"

"Ya... I still remember helping her out back when we took down that meteor" said All Might.

Midoriya remembers the time when he saw the news that one of the Revengers, Elastica, died in a mission 4 years ago.

Everyone was quite as Endeavor then speaks.

"Look, I don't want to sound rude... but there's a anti quirk terrorist group on the loose and we need to think of a plan to take them down as soon as possible" said Endeavor.

"Flame man's right... we need to do something about those guys" said Johnny.

"Agreed" said Sam as he turns to Midoriya and All Might.

"I'm sorry you two, but I need ask you guys to leave. The taxi will take you guys home" said Sam.

"Sorry son, I know this was short but at least you can go back and hang out with that girl you like" said Hisashi.

Midoriya blushes as Hisashi walks to All Might.

"Here's my number, I want to talk to you about something" said Hisashi.

"I see..." said All Might as he thinks he knows what Hisashi is talking about. "I'll tell you everything"

"Alright" said Hisashi as he then looks at his son. "Tell your mother I'll be back soon ok kiddo"

"Ok, will do" said Midoriya as he and All Might leave the room.

"Ok" said Sam. "Let's talk Strategy"

Meanwhile at a dark ally near the bar where Kamui's old sidekicks used to be while watching the announcement from earlier 7:04 pm. The fat drunken man who argued a little with one of the sidekicks was trying to walk home... but he was too drunk to walk normally.

"Those damn sidekicks (Burp) they don't know a good plan when they see one! hell if I had my way, I would keep those quirkless bastards in the camps forever (Burp)" said the drunken man.

Just then a shadow of something flew by as the drunken man saw the shadow for a split second.

"Must've had too many drinks today" said the drunken man as he begins to chuckle.

Just then something grabbed him and quickly lifted him up in the air.

"What the hell!" said the drunken man as he tries to look up and sees what it appears to be a man with a vultures head wearing what it looks like a metal suit of armor with giant metal arm wings.

The vulture man grabbed the drunken man by the shoulders with his metal feet while the drunken man had passed out.

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST New Mutation)

As the vulture man carries the drunken man to the abandoned warehouse in the middle of the woods, he then flys though the opening hole on top of the hideout and lands in the room below. All of the hooded figures and Chaos where waiting for his arrival.

"Good job Ichigo, this poor fool will be perfect for our plan" said Chaos.

"This guy better be worth it, He smells like alcohol" said the man with a vulture's head.

The drunken man wakes up and sees the hooded figures.

"Wha! What the hell!" said the drunken man as he looks behind him to see Ichigo.

"Oh god! A giant Vulture!" said the drunken man.

"Shut your damn mouth freak! I never asked to be born hideous!" said Ichigo.

"What's going on! Why am I here!" said the drunken man who is now terrified.

"Osamu Katabuchi" said Chaos. "Quirk: Copy And Paste. your quirk may not be good at fighting, but it's a useful quirk for our cause"

"What are you going to do with me!" said Osamu.

(0:43)

Just then Suki walks over and scratches the man's face with her claws as he screams in agony.

"Quit your whining freak" said Suki.

"It's very simple" said Chaos as the wall behind him begins to open and reveals a room with a low class suit of armor. "I want you to make about... let's say... about 100,000 copies of this armor... and I want all of it by Friday"

"Y-you want m-me to make you copies! I can't make that much in a short amount of time, it will cause some serious damage to my body!" said Osamu.

Chaos begins to laugh.

"Do I look like I care about your well being" said Chaos. "Now get in there and make some copies"

Just then Suki grabs Osamu throws him into the room.

"Do what the boss says or I'll cut your heart out freak!" said Suki.

Osamu looks back for a moment and begins to make some copies.

(1:20)

"Yes... project End All Quirk will soon be a reality, once every copy is complete we can use them to capture or recruit quirkless people to our cause. Then we can use them to distract the heroes while we get our important praises" said Chaos. "Friday night will soon be upon us"

The Resistance has captured a man with a quirk that can make copies of objects. If they manage to make 100,000 armored soldiers at their control, it would mean big trouble for our heroes... will Endeavor and the Revengers be able to stop them before it's too late... what does this mean to the Farewell dance, will Midoriya find the courage to ask Uraraka? Find out soon.

(End of soundtrack)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After Midoriya and All Might left, Endeavor and the rest of the Revengers were sitting in a big around table as the meeting with Japan's number 1 hero and America's best hero group begins.

"Ok, before we get this started Endeavor, I would like to introduced members of the Revengers so you can get to know us a little more" said Sam. "Since you already know Hisashi we will skip him and go through the new members first then to old members, Scout would you please tell Endeavor about yourself"

Scott Clears his throat.

"Hi I'm Scott, I'm from Boston Massachusetts... um... they call me The Quickster! my quirk is Quick Feet, it let's me run really fast... like really fast, here I'll show you"

Scott then disappears from his chair for a moment as a cup of coffee appears on Endeavor's side of the table and Scott quickly gets back on to his on chair.

"You like coffee" said Scott.

"Um... thanks, that's a really handy quirk you got there Quickster" said Endeavor.

"Thanks! Um... OH! I like baseball, and um... I hit bad guys with my trusty bat" said Scott as he pulls out a baseball bat. "I call her batty, thats pretty much it"

"Um... That's nice" said Endeavor doesn't sound that interested.

"Aw man I sounded like a fool just now... Stupid! Stupid!! Stupid!!!" Scott thought to himself while hitting himself in the head with hand.

"Hi I'm Ashley Madison" said Ashley with a big smile. "I've been Ms America 4 years in the running!"

"5 years Ashley" said Sam.

"Oh! 5 years" said Ashley while giggling. "I like pretty things, cute animals, sugary sweets, and making lots of friends! I go by Ms Poline and my quirk is Trampoline! I can jump really high" Ashley then raises her hands up.

"Ashley... that's not really how your quirk works mostly" said Miles.

"How does her quirk work exactly" said Endeavor.

"It works like this!" said Ashley as she gets up from her chair and begins to jump.

"Ashley wait!" said Miles.

Ashley jumps and when she lands as the floor begins to sink down, then pushes her into the air like a trampoline. However she then hits her head on the ceiling as she falls down and lands on her butt as she begins to cry.

"Owie!" said Ashley she cries.

"Damn it woman! You know that your head can't makes things bounce" said B.

"..." Endeavor watches Ashley cry like a little kid who just got hurt..

"Her quirk lets her jump off of anything like a trampoline for 5 minuets after touching objects with her body except for her head. she can also stop bouncing if she lands on her butt, however she can't jump off of living beings" said Sam while Ashley was still crying.

Spot comes up to her and begins to lick her. she proceeds to stop crying and starts laughing.

"That's her dog Spot, he always listens to her and Hisashi" said Sam. "He's also part of the team because Spot has a quirk"

"Ya i already saw that" said Endeavor. "interesting animal"

"Now it's my turn!" said Justin as he gets up from his chair. "My named Justin Phoenix! I'm the 8th member! Before I became a pro hero I was a magician known as Purple Fabulous! It's also my hero name"

Justin pulls cards out of nowhere. "Pick a card! any chard!" said Justin.

"No thanks" said Endeavor who is not interested.

"Oh... well then how about this" said Justin has he takes off his purple top hat and pulls out a stuffed rabbit.

Everyone claps except for Endeavor.

"Well anyway" said Justin as he puts his top hat on. "My quirk is Purple Blast! Want to see how it works!"

"Nope" said Endeavor.

"Why not!" said Justin.

"Because you annoy me" said Endeavor.

Justin was now laying on the floor with defeat.

"Ok fire dude it's my turn, my name is Je.." before Jeff can finished Endeavor interrupt him.

"Don't care" said Endeavor.

"But... I didn't tell you my name... or how my quirk works"

"As long you can fight I really don't care, besides I don't like suffer dudes" said Endeavor.

Jeff was now laying on the floor next to Justin.

"My name is B! But my friends call me Mr B fool! My quirks is bulletproof skin" said B.

"Bulletproof skin you say... very Interesting" said Endeavor. "Go on"

"Oh come on dude! my quirk is way cooler then his" said Jeff.

"Shut up fool!" said B. "Anyway I'm from Chicago Illinois and I used to be a police officer in my 20s, but I got bored and became a hero instead"

"You didn't go to school to be a hero?" said Endeavor.

"Some us didn't go to a really fancy Hero school like U.A. High. But that didn't stop us from getting a license" said Miles.

"That's right fool! I didn't need to go to some damn fancy hero school to be a hero... however I did end up taking late classes to get a license" said B.

"Thanks for telling me your story B" said Endeavor. "Now what's your story" as Endeavor looks at Miles.

"My name is Mills King, I'm from Brooklyn" said Miles. "Everyone calls me the Soul King"

"Does your quirk have something to do with souls?" Said Endeavor.

"No... I just like jazz" said Miles. "My quirk is Electric snap"

"Oh, so you produce electricity" said Endeavor.

"Ya so... why do you care old fart" said Miles.

Endeavor slammed his fists on the table.

"I'm trying to be nice your brat" said Endeavor.

"I may be younger then you old man, but I can still fry your ass" said Miles.

"You little shit" Said Endeavor.

"Calm down everyone" Said Sam. "I'm sorry about this Endeavor, Miles is the youngest member in the team, he is bit of a rebellion"

"his also the youngest person in America to be elected to the team" said Johnny.

"The kid has talent fool!" said B.

"He's like Hawks, being so young and being high ranked" Endeavor thought to himself.

"I'm 24 years old" said Miles.

"And I'm 27!" said Ashley.

"I see" said Endeavor.

"You can call me Pops, my real name is not important" said Pops. "But you already know about my quirk, everyone does"

"My name is Johnny Eastwood, nice to meet you partner" said Johnny.

"And finally my name is Sam Washington" said Sam.

"Alright then, my name is Enji Todoroki" said Endeavor. "And my quirk is Hell flame"

"Alright then, let's finally get this meeting started" said Sam as everyone was ready.

"Ok, the United States government my have found some leads on the Resistance" said Sam. "We believe that some of the hooded figures (the ones that were shown in the hacking video from Tuesday's press conference) have quirks"

"What!" said Endeavor. "I thought everyone in The Resistance were all quirkless"

"That's what we thought too, however we found two Japanese suspects" said Sam as he holds two folders with the words Top Secret written in red and handed them to Endeavor.

Endeavor opens up the files to reveal a man with a vulture's head and the tiger woman.

"The person with the head of a vulture is Ichigo Chino" said Sam. "he was a suspect for 3 murders near Kyoto, the police believed that he was the one who do it because he was the last person the victims saw before they died... however they could never prove him for any of the murders because the bodies were never found and he threatened to sue the police for discrimination. We also found out that he hated quirks do to the fact that he was made fun of as a kid for being born with a vulture's head"

"He disappeared a few weeks ago after someone saw him talking to some suspicious looking people. The police believes that he was kidnap, however we believe that he might have joined with The Resistance" said Miles.

"I see" said Endeavor. "So he's an advocate against quirks"

"Then there's Suki Kawahara, she was a former hero rookie who attended Ketsubutsu Academy High School a couple years back. her family was extremely wealthy and she had a younger sister who was quirkless" said Sam.

"Her sister was quirkless?" said Endeavor.

"Yes, However her sister was was brutally murdered by a group of thugs. After that incident she resigned her hero license and left with her family to a small wealthy area. 6 mouths later her family was found brutally murdered with claw marks all over the victims bodies... Suki's body was never found" said Sam.

"You don't think" Said Endeavor.

"Yes... we believe that she killed her family and went into hiding" said Hisashi.

"However that's all we know about these two" said Sam. "However we don't know why she would kill her parents"

"So do you know where they are?" said Endeavor.

"No we don't, Hell we don't know for sure if they're part of The Resistance" said Sam.

"So your just speculating then" said Endeavor.

"Yes, However we..." said Sam before Endeavor interrupted.

"We don't have time to be speculating damn it! we need to find these guys quickly" said Endeavor.

"We're already on that, we may have found some abandon area for possible hideouts. however there are more then a few hundred of them in Japan" said Sam.

"So how long until we find the real hiding place" said Endeavor.

"It well take 2 days at best" Said Miles.

"Damn... at lest it's better then putting people in camps" said Endeavor. "Does anyone in the the Japanese government know about this"

"Not yet, we will tell them after this meeting" said Sam.

"Don't! keep this a secret, let the government work on the camps while we go with finding the hideout. that way The Residents won't see this coming" said Endeavor. "Just Incase they have spies in the government"

"Are you sure about this" said Hisashi. "The Japanese government may not like the idea of us keeping information about this from them"

"Positive..." said Endeavor.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Midoriya and All Might had just got back to U.A after seeing the famous American hero team.

"Alright Midoriya, I'll see you tomorrow then" said All Might.

"Ok, see ya" said Midoriya as he walks away.

"Wait a minute!" said All Might.

"Oh did I forget something" said Midoriya as he turns back.

"No, but tomorrow is Thursday..." said All Might. "It's your last day to get a date to the dance"

Midoriya looks down as he knew that he has to ask Uraraka out... he really wants to but he's scared that she might turn him down.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, I believe in you" said All Might.

Midoriya continues to look down... All Might then sighed.

"Midoriya... there's something you should know about Yukina... that mission we took where she ended up dying from... that was before graduation... I never had a chance to tell her how I feel or ask her to the dance" said All Might.

Midoriya looks up.

"What I'm trying to say is... Uraraka is here and well... you have a chance to make things right, a lot better then I could ever do. I'm not saying she's going to die or anything like that because I cannot predict the future... but I don't want you to go through the same fate as I did... without telling someone you love how you really feel" said All Might. "So please Midoriya... ask her"

Midoriya took a deep breath.

"Right!" said Midoriya. "I will ask her out tomorrow!"

All Might smiles.

"Ok then... good luck" said All Might as the taxi leaves to drop off All Might at his house.

"I will ask her... no matter what... even if she turns me down and thinks of me as a friend... I will still be happy to be her friend" Midoriya thought to himself as he walks back to the dorms.

Today is Thursday... the last day to get a date to the dance! almost everyone in class 1A has already gotten dates. The only ones left are Yuga, Kirishima, Mina, Midoriya, Uraraka, and lastly Kaminari... Jirou won't be getting a date because she will be helping Present Mic with the DJ. So what's going to happen on this day.

U.A High lunch room 12:02 pm.

(Play My Hero Academia OST I'll Become A Hero)

"Damn it!" said Kaminari as he slams his head on the table. "It's not fair! I want a date so bad!"

"Dude chill, it's just a dance" said Sero.

"Ya, you don't see me complaining" said Kirishima.

"I don't understand how Jirou would turn me down like that" said Kaminari.

"She said she was busy, besides every girl thinks your a loser so just admit it" said Kirishima.

"I will not rest until I get a date!!!" said Kaminari as he raises his fist into the air.

"Good luck with that" said Sero.

Meanwhile at a another table is where the some of the girls were staying.

"Come on Mina!" said Toru. "Go ask Kirishima already"

"Look, it would be nice but it's just that I'm not sure if he'll like me that way" said Mina while blushing.

"I don't see why not, Kirishima is a nice guy and he is your childhood friend" said Toru.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, besides you don't have to date him. just go as friends" said Momo.

"I know, but what if he thinks it's a date" said Mina.

"Then go on a date" said Jirou.

"But what if he thinks it's a friend thing!" said Mina as she slams her head on the table. "I'm so confused"

"We all are Mina... we all are..." said Momo.

Meanwhile as Midoriya gets his lunch and heads to the table. he thensees Uraraka with Iida and Hatsume sitting at the usual spot.

"Ok... Stay calm, Iida and Hatsume are there so it won't be as embarrassing... ok... maybe them being there is embarrassing. Ok then, I'll ask her to meet me somewhere so I can ask her. Ya! That's a good idea!" Midoriya thought to himself as he walks up to the table.

"Oh hi Deku" said Uraraka.

"Oh! Um... hi Uraraka!" said Midoriya trying not to blow it.

"Is something wrong?" said Iida.

"Nope nothings wrong!" said Midoriya. "Um... Uraraka"

"What is it?" Said Uraraka.

"Um... can you..." just before Midoriya could finished his sentence, a random girl stood up from her table.

(End of soundtrack)

"Look! It's Dragon's son!!!" said second year girl as a huge crowd of freshman and second year girls all come running up to him.

"Take me to the dance!" said a second year girl.

"No! Take me!" said a freshman girl.

"Wait! I'm trying to talk to Uraraka!" said Midoriya as he is pushed away by the girls trying to get to him.

"Deku!" said Uraraka.

Back at Kaminari's table.

"Oh come on!!!" said Kaminari "I thought you girls liked pretty boy Yuga! Now your going after Midoriya because his dad is a Revenger!"

"I wonder why they stopped going after him" said Sero.

"That's simple" said Yuga as he comes up to the table with a girl. "I got a date" as he give a wink while giving off a sparkly effect.

"So you found one" said Kirishima.

"I'm from Paris" said the second year girl with a French accent and blond curly hair.

"I always loved France women" said Yuga. "It remains me of my birthplace"

Yuga Aoyama is the 14th person in class 1A to get a date.

"Well If you excuse me, I'll be spending time with my date" said Yuga as he leaves with the French girl.

"Ugh!" Shouted Kaminari.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fine someone in the next life" said Kirishima while laughing.

Mina was now looking at him.

"Ok... I'll just ask him later... and if he says no then no problem" Mina thought to herself while blushing a little.

Meanwhile at the new camp site somewhere classified 12:34 pm. While inside a room near the camp site was Detective Naomasa who is interviewing one of the quirkless people that was brought in.

"I told you! I don't know anything about The Resistance" said the quirkless man in questioning. "I want to go home"

"I'm sorry, but I need to get as much information as we can about this group. no one is getting out of this camp until the location of The Resistance is reveled, plus your lying" said Naomasa.

"Screw you pal! That stupid Lie Detecting quirk of your is probably just an excuse to keep us all here" said the quirkless man.

"My quirk is 100% accurate, it's telling me that you know where the Resistance is" said Naomasa.

"Ok freak! maybe I do know something about The Resistance... but I don't know where they're hiding place is. Even if I somehow know where the place is, I still will never tell you!" said the quirkless man. "And do you know why..." he then gets a little closer to Naomasa.

"Because I hate your kind... you think just because you bastards have powers that somehow makes you better then us... well guess what pal, I'm rooting for The Resistance! Call me a traitor I don't care, but some of us here are sick and tired of you discrimination!" said the quirkless man.

The lie detector goes off, showing that the person is telling the truth about not knowing where the hiding place is.

"Thank you sir, you can go back to you temporary home" said Naomasa.

"I hope The Resistance kills you first pig!" said the quirkless man as the police escort him out of the room.

Just then Ryukyu steps into the room as Naomasa sighs.

"Any luck on finding leads to the hideout" said Ryukyu.

"No sadly" said Naomasa. "Some of the people here don't know anything, the ones that do either know little or don't say anything at all. we even had to put some of those people in our small temporary prison here as a result... most of the people here didn't volunteered to come here and were picked up by forced"

"These people are pretty loyal to this terrorist group that's for sure" said Ryukyu.

"Ya well, I think most of them are just scared... afte what you guys said last night, really pissed off some people" said Naomasa.

"Ya but it's not like there was a better solution, besides here comes another one" said Ryukyu as the door opens to revel a man from the small town near The Justice Corp company building... the same man that threw the brick at Uraraka.

Naomasa opens up a file for the new suspect.

"Now then Seiho Wakamura, I know you came from a small town of quirkless people and your town is infamous for attacking tourist" said Naomasa.

Seiho didn't say a word as he stares at the detective with a very angry look.

"And I know that you attacked a broken down bus full of U.A high school students a couple weeks ago... and from what it says on your arrest report, you injured a student with a brick... Now I don't know about you but you seem like the man to be either siding with The Residence or working with them..." said Naomasa.

Seiho is still staring at him with a nasty look.

"Ok then, can you tell us something about The Resistance" said Naomasa as he uses his Lie detector Quirk.

No response...

"I'll ask you again, can you tell us something about The Resistance" said Naomasa.

No response...

"Sir if you don't comply you will be thrown into our temporary prison" said Naomasa.

"..." Seiho sits in his chair not saying anything.

"Ok then, I'm sorry... but I'm afraid that you'll be put into our temporary pris..." just before Naomasa can finish his sentence, Seiho quickly gets up from his chair and pulls out a broken glass he got from his own temporary camp and stabs Naomasa on the side of his neck.

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST Soilder Ants)

Naomasa falls down to the floor as blood spills out from his neck.

"DETECTIVE NAOMANSA!" shouted Ryukyu as she runs over to Naomasa trying to cover the stab wound. "Someone get a doctor quickly"

Just then two guards come into the room and grabbed Seiho.

"YOUR TIME WILL END SOON FREAKS!" shouted Seiho. "I MAY BE HERE NOW, BUT ONCE THE RESISTANCE SAVES US FROM YOU OPPRESSORS, ILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! THIS IS NOT A WAR! THIS IS A REVOLUTION!"

(0:19)

Meanwhile back at the abandoned warehouse in the middle of the forest. As Chaos and the computer hacker watch their prisoner continue to make copies of the low class suit of armor.

"this is going faster then expected, just one more all nighter and will have an army that can take out countries of freaks... are you sure your computer can handle all of 100,000 drones by it self" said Chaos.

(0:33)

"Please, give me some credit here. my super computer can handle anything" said the computer nerd. "I'll be controlling all of them with ease"

"Good" said Chaos.

Just then the prisoner stops making copies.

"I... can't make anymore... I'm too tiered" said Osamu.

(0:48)

Just then Suki scratches Osamu on the back as he screams in agony.

"Shut up and continue to make more you freak!" said Suki.

"Let the creature rest for a little while Suki" said Chaos. "We can't afford to kill him now without finishing up his job... besides we're almost done"

"Yes sir..." said Suki.

(1:03)

"Yes... once the copies are complete, they will distract the freaks while we get our target. then once we gather the people from the camp, we will have an army of loyalists by our side... age of quirks will soon end" said Chaos as he begins to laugh.

The huge room is now almost filled with copies upon copies of the low class suits of armor.

(End of soundtrack)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

U.A High 2:58 pm. Everyone was getting excited for the big dance tomorrow night. Except for Midoriya who was still trying to find a way to ask Uraraka out and Kaminari who was still salty about being single.

"Alright everyone. I know tomorrow's the big day, so behave yourselves and get ready" said Aizawa looking over at Midoriya. "And remember, tonight's the last night to ask someone before 10:00 pm. so don't end up like Kaminari" as he looks over at Kaminari.

Everyone laughs for a little bit.

"This is embarrassing..." said Kaminari.

"You still own me 5,000 yen, Mister you'll never get a date Mineta" said Mineta while making a grin.

"I know, i know..." said Kaminari as he puts his head on his desk.

Jirou felt sorry for Kaminari... she wanted to go with him, but she is too busy and didn't want everyone to know that she does like him.

"Alright, class is dismissed" said Aizawa as the bell rings.

Everyone was getting there stuff ready and heading out, Mina walks out and waits for Kirishima who was the last one to leave the room.

"Ok... it's now or never!" Mina thought to herself as she walks over to Kirishima.

"H-hey" said Mina.

"Oh hi" said Kirishima. "What is it Mina"

"Can I talk to you about something" said Mina while blushing.

"Ya sure!" said Kirishima as he and Mina began to walk together. "What is it that you want to talk about"

"Well... I was wondering, if you would like to go to the dance... you know as friends" said Mina.

Kirishima stops.

"Wait... Your asking me out!?!?" said Kirishima.

"Um w-we'll... I was just asking, you don't have to if you don't want to" said Mina.

"Really! That's awesome! But... is it ok with you... I mean some people will think we're dating" said Kirishima while blushing.

"Only if you want to" said Mina looking away blushing.

"Ok then... I'll go with you... but to tell you the truth..." Said Kirishima. "I think your awesome... and well... I don't know if I want this to be a friend thing, you know"

"Well then... it can be a real date then..." said Mina as she continues to looking away while blushing.

Kirishima took a deep breath.

"YES! I would love that!" said Kirishima.

"Ok then... it's a date" said Mina.

"I guess it is..." said Kirishima.

The two stand there not doing anything as they both blush like crazy.

"W-well I g-got to get going then!" said Mina. "See you later" as she runs away.

Kirishima continues to stand there in the hallway alone...

"HELL YA!" shouted Kirishima as he jumps in the air from the excitement.

Mina and Kirishima are the 15th and 16th person in class 1A to get a date to the dance.

Meanwhile outside of the U.A building as Midoriya was trying to catch up to Uraraka who was hanging out with Jirou, Momo, Todoroki, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Toru, and Ojiro.

"Uraraka!" said Midoriya.

"Oh hey Deku" said Uraraka as she turns around to face Midoriya.

"I was wondering if you were bu..." But before Midoriya could finished his sentence, he trips and begins to fall.

"Oh crap!" Midoriya thought to himself as he falls face down to the ground.

"Deku! Are you ok!" said Uraraka as she runs over to him.

"Man that's gotta hurt" said Jirou.

"Ouch..." said Midoriya as Uraraka picks him up.

"You going to be fine?" said Uraraka.

"Oh ya, I'll be fine" said Midoriya. "It's just a fall, I've suffered worse so don't worry about it"

"Good! Anyway I'm glad your here, we were just about to go to the mall. would you like to come with us" said Uraraka.

"The mall... that's it! I can go with them and if I can get alone with her, then I can ask her!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Y-yes! I would love to go!" said Midoriya.

"Great!" said Uraraka with a smile. "Just give us a minute while we get ready, you should too. After all you are a little messy after that fall"

"Right!" said Midoriya.

"Wait!" said Mina as she run up to catch the others.

"I wanna come too!" said Mina.

"Alright, we should get ready then" said Momo as everyone heads to their dorms.

Just outside was Bakugou and Naya as they were walking to the barrier.

"Thanks for going to the mall with me Kacchan" said Naya.

"Whatever, I'm just going because you won't stop asking me about it... as long as anyone doesn't see me shopping for a stupid dress with you then I'm fine" said Bakugou.

"Great!" said Naya as she raised her fist in the air. "It's my first real date with Kacchan!"

"Hey! Don't get too carried away, got it!" said Bakugou.

Meanwhile back at the dorms as everyone was getting dressed into their casual clothes to go shopping with, Midoriya was the first one to finish as he was sitting in the main living room.

"Ok.. nobody is expecting me to ask Uraraka out while were shopping... however I need to get her alone so I can ask her without anyone seeing us... that's going to be a challenge though" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Hey Midoriya" said Momo as Midoriya looked up at her.

"Oh hey Momo " said Midoriya. "Are you excited to go to the dance with Todoroki"

"Ya... about the dance... Midoriya... do you have a crush on Uraraka" said Momo.

"What! How did you know" said Midoriya.

"It's kinda obvious" said Momo. "Almost everyone knows that you have Uraraka in mind to the dance"

Then Midoriya remembers what Iida was saying about how obvious it was...

"Aw man! there goes my plan to ask her out alone..." Midoriya thought to himself in defeat...

"Does she know..." said Midoriya.

"Oh ya, and she hates you for it" said Momo.

"What!" said Midoriya as he looks at Momo with shock

Momo starts laughing.

"I'm only joking! She doesn't hate you, besides she doesn't know you like her... yet" said Momo as she knows Uraraka secretly likes him but won't tell.

Midoriya then calms down

"Really! She doesn't know!!!" said Midoriya. "Wait... What do you mean by yet"

Just then Uraraka and Mina were walking back from their rooms when they just heard a little bit of the Conversation.

"Wait! Do you hear that" said Mina quietly.

"It sounds like... Momo and Midoriya!" said Uraraka quietly. "You don't think!"

"You are going to ask her the dance... aren't you" said Momo.

"Yes... but what if she says no" said Midoriya.

"Well... you don't know until you ask" said Momo. "Besides, I think you two are perfect for each other"

"Really!" said Midoriya.

"Yep, I think so. however she maybe single now but you have to ask her soon while you still have time before the deadline" said Momo.

Midoriya gets up from the chair.

"Thank you Momo, That means a lot" said Midoriya.

"Ok then" said Momo as she gives a thumbs up. "Good luck wining her heart"

"Oh no! he's going to ask someone!" said Uraraka quietly.

"Hold on! this might be good, we now know that Momo is the not the one Midoriya likes. not only that but the girl he's going to ask is single, which means Tsuyu is out as well" said Mina quietly. "So that leaves you and Jirou, but Jirou is busy to go out with anyone so that means it's you!"

"Wait, aren't you single as well" said Uraraka.

There was a long silence.

"OH CRAP!!! NO ONE KNOWS IM GOING OUT WITH KIRISHIMA! THAT MEANS MIDORIYA DOESN'T KNOW EITHER!!!" Mina thought to herself.

"What's wrong Mina" said Uraraka quietly.

"I just asked Kirishima out" said Mina quietly.

"Oh really! That's wonderful! Congratulations on getting a date" said Uraraka quietly.

"No! You don't understand!" said Mina quietly. "No one knows that I ask Kirishima yet, which means Momo doesn't know about it either and she just told Midoriya that the girl he likes is single... that means there's a 50% chance that Midoriya is going to ask me!!!"

Uraraka just stood there as her world was crashing down before her eye.

"No... that means..." said Uraraka as she starts crying.

"Hold on! I said there's a 50% cha.." Before Mina can finished, Uraraka runs off crying to herself.

"Wait!!!" said Mina as she now feels guilty for not telling anyone about her date...

Uraraka thinks Midoriya might have feelings for Mina... however it's the complete opposite. will Uraraka ever find out about Midoriya's feelings for her? Find out soon.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Uraraka ran to her room as she closed the door behind her and crashed onto her bed crying for a bit. she still wanted to go to the mall but not like this, she needed to calm herself down first so that she wouldn't give off to much suspicion. After a moment she started to calm down a bit.

"Calm down... you need to do this. if Midoriya really likes Mina then I can't blame him... but like she said before I left, there's a 50% chance" Uraraka thought to herself.

She gets up from her bed.

"Right! I need to be strong! If Midoriya likes her then it's no problem, she will turn him down and we can just go as friends..." said Uraraka as she then looks down. "Ya... just as friends"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Uraraka! I'm so sorry" said Mina. "Come on everyone is waiting for you"

"Ok... I'm coming" said Uraraka as he leaves the room.

Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall 4:34 pm. everyone was walking around the mall to find some dresses and suits for the farewell dance.

"I haven't been here since that incident a while back..." Midoriya thought to himself as he remembers the time where he met Shigaraki.

"Look there it is!" said Mina as she points to the store that sells dresses and tuxedos. "Let's Get our stuff!"

Everyone was walking into the store as they see familiar faces.

"Kacchan! What do you think of this one!" said Naya while holding up a white dress.

"It looks great I guess" said Bakugou.

"Don't you think it will look cute on me!" said Naya while making a cute smile.

"Ya I guess..." said Bakugou.

"Really! Then I'll go put it on now" said Naya as she runs to the dressing room.

She then turns around and says "no peeking"

"S-Shut up!" shouted Bakugou while blushing a little.

Naya giggles as she enters the dressing room

"Stupid dresses and tuxedos" said Bakugou as he was about to walk outside... but then sees Midoriya's group.

"W-wha... What the hell are you losers doing here!" said Bakugou.

"Oh my god! You were shopping a dress for your date! That's so cute!" said Toru.

"S-shut up! I only came here because Naya wouldn't shut up about it" said Bakugou.

"Don't lie you dog, You wanted to come here with Naya didn't you" said Momo.

"I said shut up!" said Bakugou as everyone was laughing while Midoriya was trying to find a right time to ask Uraraka.

"Oh hey guys" said Naya as she came out with her dress on. The white dress really suites the short dark brown hair girl.

"Wow Naya! That looks really cute on you" said Mina.

"It looks so pretty!" said Uraraka.

"You guys think so" said Naya as she then looks at Bakugou. "What do you think Kacchan"

"Um... ya... it looks great" said Bakugou as he was looking away while blushing a little.

"Really! Then I'll go buy it then" said Naya as she runs to the cash register.

"Look! He's blushing" said Toru in a teasing tone.

"I am not!" said Bakugou.

"We should go look for our clothes to the dance as well" said Momo.

"Ya!" said everyone else expected for Bakugou who is still pissed about them showing up.

Meanwhile back at Inko apartment 4:45pm. Hisashi comes out of the taxi and heads to the front door and rings the door bell.

"Coming!" said Inko as she was getting ready to go to dinner with her husband.

She then opens the door.

"Hey, i got reservations on a nice 5 star restaurant" said Hisashi.

"Oh no really! I don't look that great... in fact I put on some weight!" said Inko.

"Don't worry you look great" said Hisashi. "After all you are the same woman I married"

"Oh Hisashi! I can't say the same for myself but you looked the same since I last saw you" said Inko.

"Really? I thought I gotten older" said Hisashi as the both laughed and headed out to taxi.

Back at the mall as everyone was picking out dresses.

"Uraraka!" said Toru as she holds up a pink dress. "I think this one fits you so well"

"Really, it looks cute" said Uraraka.

"Ya! Put it on!" said Mina.

Across the room as the boy were picking out their tuxedos.

"Hey Midoriya, I found your suit" said Ojiro as he holds up a light green suit.

"Thanks Ojiro!" said Midoriya. "I was looking for that color"

"Hey Ojiro, I found one with a whole for your tail" said Tokoyami.

"Awesome! I won't have to special order" said Ojiro.

Just then Todoroki pulls out a tuxedo that is half black and half white.

"I'll take this one" said Todoroki

"Of course you would pick that one" said Tokoyami.

"I can't believe there's a tuxedo like that!" said Ojiro. "It's like that suit was made for you, creepy"

"Ya talk about going with your style" said Midoriya.

"Said the guy who's going to wear a green suit" said Ojiro.

As the guys were laughing and chatting, Bakugou was trying to pick out his tuxedo but couldn't find the right one.

"Stupid suits!" said Bakugou.

Meanwhile at a 5 star restaurant were Hisashi and Inko went to have dinner.

"Honey are you sure this is ok, the food here is pretty expensive" said Inko as she was looking at the menu.

"Sweetheart relax, I'm a Revenger remember. I can buy all the food they have if I wanted too" said Hisashi. "Don't worry about it"

"Oh... ok" said Inko as she continues to look at the menu.

"Hey look it's Yusake Takishida!" said a random woman as he walks into the building.

Everyone in the room begins to clap and cheer to him.

"I say" said a fat rich man with a bear's head. "this man is making our community save with his program"

"Have you found anything yet about The Resistance" said a rich woman.

"Well... I'm not supposed to tell you... but what the hell, we found a little bit but not anything important as of yet" said Takishida. "However my good friend Naomasa was attacked by one of the suspects"

"You mean that Detective! Is he ok?" said the rich woman.

"Yes, he'll be find" said Takishida as he takes a set at the table. "The man is tough so don't worry about him"

"Those filthy animals, they should learn their place" said a woman sitting next to the fat man with a bear's head.

"I feel so much better knowing that those people are in homes far away from normal society" said the fat man with a bear's head.

"If I was in charge, I would have kept them there for the rest of their worthless lives" said a another rich man as he begins to chuckle. "It would be better for everyone if you ask me"

Everyone in the restaurant begins to laugh with him... except for Yusake, Inko and Hisashi.

"I've changed my mind, let's go somewhere else. I don't want to be anywhere near these people" said Hisashi quietly as he grabs Inko by the hand and leaves.

"Where are those two going?" said a random rich woman.

"Who cares, they probably have a quirkless child and left after hearing our comments" said a random rich man.

"Good riddance if you ask me" said a random rich woman.

Takishida set there while everyone else was laughing at the comments as he makes a fist under the table.

Meanwhile back at the mall as everyone was getting ready to head out.

"You guys go on ahead" said Uraraka. "I got to stop by at my house to drop this off"

"Ok Uraraka! See you later" said Naya.

"We'll will see you at the dorms, don't be out too late" said Momo.

"Now's my chance!" Midoriya thought to himself.

Midoriya looks at his watch and begins to panic.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot!" said Midoriya.

"What is it ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"There a program on All Might tonight! I got to go, I'll see you guys later" said Midoriya as he leaves the group... then turns to the direction where Uraraka left.

"Hey wait a minute!" said Toru. "That's not the way to the dorms"

"Quite Toru!" said Momo. "Let him do his thing"

"What thing?" said Toru.

Mina then gets it.

"I knew it!" said Mina. "That 50% chance is her after all"

"50%?" said Todoroki.

"Oh... it's nothing!" said Mina after she realized that she was talking out loud. "Anyway we should go after them"

"On no you don't" said Momo as she grabs Mina by the ear. "We are not spaying on those two, were going back to the dorms"

"But I want to see!" said Mina.

"We will congratulate them after they come back" said Momo as everyone begins to leave... except for Bakugou.

"Is that nerd really going to ask her out... can't wait till he fails" Bakugou as he catches up with everyone.

Meanwhile Uraraka was walking by herself.

"Maybe it's for the best..." Uraraka thought to herself as she continues to walk come with a sad face...

"URARAKA!" Shouted Midoriya as he catches up to her.

"D-Deku?!?!" said Uraraka. "What are you doing here?"

"U-Uraraka..." said Midoriya as he catches his breath. "May I... walk home with you"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After Uraraka agreed to walk home with him. Midoriya was thinking to himself as they walked down the side walk heading towards her house.

"Ok... this is embarrassing" Midoriya thought to himself. "She must think I'm weird for asking to walk home with her"

"Deku is walking home with me!" Uraraka thought to herself as she was blushing. "What am I going to do!"

Just then a cop car stops ahead of them as both of the cops got out.

"There he is! Get him!" said cop number 1.

"Who me!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Oh shit!" As both Uraraka and Midoriya looked behind them to see a man who was wearing a jacket and sunglasses.

He then tries to run away as one of the cops pull out a taser gun and shoots at the poor man as he falls down in pain.

"Your under arrest for skipping out on the program!" said cop number 2 as the both put handcuffs on him.

"I'm not part of The Resistance! I just want to live a normal life without being harassed" said the quirkless man. "Is that too much to ask"

"Oh ya! Then why were you wearing that sketchy looking outfit then" said cop number 1.

"So I don't get taken for being quirkless, I have rights!" said the quirkless man.

Uraraka and Midoriya both looked at what's happening as everyone else on the street soon followed and crowd the cops.

"Stay back everyone, this is just a runaway" said cop number 2.

"This is not right damn it! I don't deserve this!" said the quirkless man as cop number one walks him over to the car.

"You should have gone in with everyone else buddy, now get your ass in the car" said cop number 1.

"Man there was a lose one, I'm glad they caught him" said a random citizen 1.

"That man should've followed the rules, I'm glad theses losers are being put in their places" said random citizen 2.

"Glad I was born with a quirk, I mean it must've suck being a nobody. good riddance" said random citizen 3.

"That's what they get for trying to start a uprising and killing Kamui" said random citizen 4.

"They should stop embarrassing themselves and go back to hiding... useless freaks" said random citizen 5.

Midoriya stood there, not saying a word as he can hear everyone around him was laughing at the thought of quirkless people. ever since the death of Kamui Woods and Yusake's program, the relationship between normal and quirkless people have gotten worse as a result...

"Deku..." Uraraka thought to herself as she knows about him being a late bloomer and how he was treated at a young age.

"Let's go Uraraka..." said Midoriya as he begins to walk away.

"Right..." said Uraraka as she walks behind him.

Meanwhile at a another restaurant around the same time. Inko was sitting in her chair looking at her food.

"I'm sorry honey... you deserve better then this" said Hisashi as they were in a burger joint.

"Oh no! it's not the food, I don't care where we eat... it's just that everyone's mood has changed, I mean I know quirkless people have it rough in society but I feel like it's gotten worse" said Inko.

Hisashi slams his fist on the table making Inko jump a little.

"It's Yusake's fault, I can't believe he would suggest such a thing! not only that but the damn government supports him fully!" said Hisashi.

"Hisashi quite down" said Inko quietly. "Don't be so loud"

"Oh, sorry Inko. I'm just a little mad" said Hisashi.

"I agree but I still don't understand why the government would do this, after all the government give them disability money" said Inko.

"Giving money away is the only thing that the government is good at, they think that throwing money at every problem is somehow going to magically solve it" said Hisashi. "Just giving quirkless people money doesn't make them feel welcomed, they can't just sit in their homes and do nothing for the rest of their lives just because they can't move an object or breath fire like we can. That's not helping them, that's just taking the easy way out"

"At least the government is at least trying to help them" said Inko.

"Don't be naïve Inko!" said Hisashi. "they don't give a rat's ass about quirkless people, that's why they support Yusake's program without going through normal process. they want quirkless people in camps because they don't see those people as normal citizens, that's why The Resistance was formed in the first place... My master was even framed because he wanted quirkless people to be equal to everyone else and become heroes..."

"Master?" said Inko as Hisashi then realized what he just said...

"Ya... my mentor" said Hisashi. "I haven't told you about him didn't i... I'll tell you about him later"

"Oh... I see" said Inko as she takes a bite of her burger. "Hey Hisashi"

"Yes" said Hisashi.

"Do you think... Izuku will find a girl to the dance with" said Inko. "I really hope it's that very sweet girl from his class... I think it was Uraraka"

"Wait you know about that girl" said Hisashi.

"Oh yes... I remember meeting her and his other friend for the first time" said Inko.

(Flashback about two years ago around summer time when Midoriya brought Iida and Uraraka after coming back from the beach)

"Mom, I would like you to meet my friends" said Midoriya.

"Hello Mis Midoriya, I'm Tenya Iida. It's an honor to meet you" said Iida while shaking Inko's hand.

"Oh my, what a gentleman" Inko thought to herself.

"Hi, I'm Ochaco Uraraka" said Uraraka.

"It's so nice to meet you too!" said Inko.

"Oh my goddess! My Izuku has a female friend! I never thought I see the day... please marry him someday!" Inko thought to herself while making tears.

"Um? Is your mom ok?" said Uraraka.

"Why are you crying!" Shouted Midoriya.

(End of flashback)

"Oh I see, so you two already meet" said Hisashi. "I thought she would be perfect for him"

"I know right!!!" said Inko as everyone around them turned to look at them.

"Oh sorry everyone, please enjoy your meals" said Hisashi while everyone went back to their food.

"That was embarrassing" said Inko as she tries to cover her face.

"Don't worry about" said Hisashi.

"But what if she says no!" said Inko back to her normal self.

"I think our boy has a chance" said Hisashi.

"You... think so" said Inko.

"Ya... you married me remember" said Hisashi as he laughs a little.

"What's that supposed to mean!" said Inko while blushing.

Meanwhile Uraraka and Midoriya were walking through the park while on the way to Uraraka house.

"Remember this park Deku. it's where you, Iida and I went to after finishing our first year" said Uraraka as she looks out to the park as the sun was setting.

"Ya... we had a blast didn't we..." said Midoriya as he was looking away.

"We had so much time together, just the 3 of us" said Uraraka as she then points to the sunset "Look at the sunset... isn't beautiful"

"..." Midoriya was quite as he was thinking about everything that happened when he first met her and everything that happened after that.

"Deku?" said Uraraka as she turns around and stops to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh sorry" said Midoriya as he stopped. "I was daydreaming"

"About what?" said Uraraka.

"Well... about everything... everything that happened" said Midoriya. "For a long time I was picked on for being quirkless. but then when my quirk finally came out, I was super happy... I've even met you, Iida and all my friends in class 1A... for the first time in my life... I was truly happy"

"Deku..." Uraraka thought to herself.

"I finally got to be a hero, I've saved so many different types of people! like Kota and Eri, I even saved a villain and turned him good... I've fought different types of villains along the way, I couldn't have done it without everyone in U.A. but now its ending and we may have to go on our separate ways for a while... I don't know when I'll be able to see you again" said Midoriya.

Midoriya then looked up Uraraka.

"Now my chance... it's now or never!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"So... if it's alright with you! I really want to ask you something! it might sound a little weird but please hear me out!" said Midoriya as he was blushing.

"Um... ok... what is it" said Uraraka as she's blushing a little bit.

"Uraraka!" He then bows down and closes his eyes shut.

"WILL YOU... GO TO THE FAREWELL DANCE WITH ME!!!" Shouted Midoriya.

Uraraka was silent as she wouldn't believe what she just heard.

"I... I WANTED TO ASK YOU FOR A WHILE NOW! BECAUSE YOUR THE FIRST GIRL TO EVER TALKED TO ME! I WAS REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND AND WELL... I THOUGHT THAT WE CAN GO TO THE DANCE TOGETHER... JUST THE TWO OF US!!!" Shouted Midoriya as he was still in a bowing down state.

There was a long pause.

"Please... just answer already!" Midoriya thought to himself while his eyes are closed shut.

Uraraka was blushing like crazy as she was trying to calm herself down... she wanted him to ask her out for a long time and now she got her chance to go on a date with the boy she likes and spend time with... even if it was only for one night.

"Yes!" Midoriya opens his eyes as he slowly looks ups to see Uraraka with a big smile across her face.

"I would love to the dance with you Deku!" said Uraraka as she closes her eyes and smiles brightly.

Midoriya couldn't believe it! the girl he likes! the girl he always thought was amazing and perfect! just agreed to be his date to the dance!

Midoriya's eyes got bigger as he was really happy at what she said.

"Y-you mean it!!!" said Midoriya.

Uraraka nods her head in response.

Midoriya then started crying.

"Deku! What's wrong!" said Uraraka.

"It's nothing... I'm just... so happy" said Midoriya as he whips his tears away. "Thank you... so much!"

Uraraka grabs his hand.

"Come on... let's finish dropping my stuff at my place and head back to the others" said Uraraka with a really big smile on her face as she was blushing.

Midoriya pause for a moment.

"Right!!!" said Midoriya as they both started walking while holding hands

"S-shes... touching my hand!" Midoriya thought to himself while making that face he made durning the sports festival when Uraraka wanted to be his partner. "This is the best day ever!"

Midoriya and Uraraka are the 17th and 18th people in Class 1A to get a date to the dance.

Authors note: "Finally!!! After 37 chapters, Midoriya and Uraraka are now going on a date to the dance! but what awaits for them in the future? stay tuned.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

It was 7:02 pm. Uraraka and Midoriya were heading back to the dorms after Uraraka drooped off her dress at her place for the dance tomorrow. it's a good thing she got a nice dress because Midoriya is now her date to the dance.

"I can't believe it! Uraraka said yes to be my date to the dance" Midoriya thought to himself while blushing.

"What's wrong Deku" said Uraraka.

"U-Um well... it's nothing" said Midoriya while looking away.

"Your face is bright red, it has to be something" said Uraraka as she too was blushing but only by a little.

"It's just that... I'm surprised that you said yes. I mean I'm not that good looking and well..." said Midoriya as Uraraka interrupted him.

"Of course I said yes Deku" said Uraraka. "You've done so much for me"

"You really think so" said Midoriya.

"Of course... your a great guy and a great hero" said Uraraka as they get closer to the entrance on the dorms.

"Well..." said Midoriya as turns to look at her. "I'll do my best to make this the best night of our lives!"

"Thanks... Deku..." Uraraka thought to herself as she continues to blush.

As Midoriya opens the door and walks in with Uraraka to the dorms... the whole room was empty.

"That's weird, Where is everyone?" said Uraraka.

Just then almost all of the students jump out from their hiding places and scream "SURPRISE!!! CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!!!"

Midoriya and Uraraka were both startled by this as they saw everyone (expected for Bakugou) had thrown them a surprise party. Including other students like Naya, Misako, Hatsume, Yuhara, Tsunotori, and the girl with the cat ears who was Koji date.

"You guys knew!!!" Shouted both Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Oh come on, it's not a secret that you two would go to the dance together" said Momo.

"And of course we would tell everyone else about this!" said Mina.

"I knew it before everyone else ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"Midoriya you dog! getting Uraraka to be your date, you're such a player" said Kirishima.

"Lucky bastard getting the second hottest girl in our class..." Mineta thought to himself while looking pissed.

"Is everything alright?" said Misako who was standing next to him.

"Oh nothing at all sweet checks!" said Mineta as he changes his mood and gives a thumbs up.

"Sweet checks?" said Misako looking confused.

Just then Bakugou comes down from the stars.

"Oh Bakugou! Midoriya and Uraraka are going to the dance together" said Naya. "We can go on a double date with them.

"Double date!?!?!" Midoriya and Uraraka thought to themselves.

"That nerd got a date" said Bakugou as he looks over at Midoriya and stared at him for a while.

"Um... Kacchan?" said Midoriya.

"Should've know that pink checks would go with someone like him" said Bakugou as he walks passed Midoriya to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of spicy flavored chips.

"Pink checks?" said Uraraka as she touches her cheek. "Their not that bad are they?"

"Whatever... I'm going back to my room" said Bakugou as he walks passed her.

"Hey Bakugou wait!" said Kirishima. "Me and Mina are going to the dance too" as Kirishima wraps in arm around her.

"Oh... good job I guess" said Bakugou as he heads back to his room.

"Kacchan..." Naya thought to herself.

"Oh well his lost, let's celebrate!" said Toru as everyone cheered expect for Kaminari who was sitting in the corner.

"I'm the only guy left in the whole class that didn't get a date..." said Kaminari quietly.

Jirou looks over and feels sorry for him.

"Hey Naya! I got a better idea" said Hatsume. "Since I'm going with Iida who is good friends with Midoriya, Uraraka, and Bakugou. how about we got on a triple date!"

"Triple date!?!?!" Midoriya and Uraraka thought to themselves.

"Oh that's a great idea!" said Naya as she turns to Uraraka and Midoriya. "Can we you guys!"

"Um... well" said Midoriya.

"I think it would be fun" said Uraraka.

"Uraraka! Are you sure?" said Midoriya.

"Ya, we've known Iida for a long time and Bakugou is your childhood friend so this will make some great memories" Said Uraraka with a smile.

"Oh... ok then, ya let's do it" said Midoriya.

"Alright! Shouted Naya and Hatsume as everyone else clapped.

"I thought... I was going be alone with her" Midoriya thought to himself as he looked down.

Uraraka then leans over to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry. we will go together with our friends, then once we enter the dance floor we can be by ourselves. sound like a good plan" whispered Uraraka.

Midoriya turned and nodded feeling a little better.

Meanwhile at the camp site where government is keeping quirkless people 7:34 pm. Detective Naomasa had just coming back from the hospital after what happened to him earlier was about to finish up with interview with a man (who was the only person that came here willingly) who is asking every question that the detective had for him.

"Ok Mr Manzo, are you sure you are not part of The Resistance" said Naomasa.

"No sir. I would never side with such a group, after all my daughter is a U.A student" said Mr Manzo.

Naomasa's lie detector goes off, showing that he is telling the truth.

"I see, do you know where their hiding place might be" said Naomasa.

"I'm sorry detective I don't. but if I did know, I would tell you immediately" said Mr Manzo.

Naomasa's lie detector goes off, showing that he is telling the truth again.

"I see... one more question, do you hate quirks" said Naomasa.

Mr Manzo then took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to lie, it was pretty hard living in a world where everyone around you has amazing powers while you sit in the back seat and watch while everyone gets all the attention. I was really lonely for a long time... sometimes I thought to myself, what's the purpose of me being here... but then I met a woman who would later become my wife, she didn't care that I was quirkless. you would say that she had a thing for week men" said Mr Manzo.

"I see... go on" said Naomasa.

"she was a bit of a tomboy and would always start fights with scary looking guys around bars... she wouldn't say no to a fight even if the odds were against her. she had an amazing quirk that would shake people in their place every time she touched them. I thought that she would make an amazing hero, with that quirk she can stop criminals... so I ask her why don't you enroll for a hero license" said Manzo.

"And what did she say" said Naomasa.

"Well..." said Manzo as he tells him about the tomboy.

(Flashback)

"Who me? Ha! that's a laugh! This woman doesn't care about hero work" said the tomboy. "But if you really want someone like me to be a hero so badly, then have a child with me. that way he or she can be a hero"

"Did you just say have a child with you!?!?!" said the younger Manzo.

"Ya, if you promise me to buy me a bear and be my husband" said the tomboy.

"But we've just met! and I'm quirkless" said the younger Manzo.

"So, that's not stopping me for wanting to have your child. besides your my type" said the tomboy.

(End of flashback)

"That's a um... interesting story" said Naomasa.

"Well, she's a interesting woman. she was my everything... however she died during childbirth so I had to take care of my daughter all by myself... I still miss her to this day... But the good news is that my daughter inherited a better quirk then her mother and became such a promising hero... she even got transferred to U.A high about a year ago, I'm so happy for her... because after all, I found out my purpose in life... it's not for myself... it's for Naya" said Manzo.

Naomasa just sat there not saying a word.

"Oh sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. so to tell you my answer... it would be no, I don't hate quirks" said Mr Manzo.

Naomasa's lie detector goes on showing that he is telling the truth.

"Thank you Mr Manzo, your free to go" said Naomasa. "You can go back to your real home now"

"Thank you for having me" said Manzo as he leaves the room.

Naomasa took a big sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that there's finally someone who actually told the truth and didn't have any to hid. let alone be willing to testify" said Naomasa. "I wished more people were like him... even if he had a weird story to tell"

Just then Ryukyu came into the room.

"I wished more people like the other bastard wouldn't be so violent" said Ryukyu.

"Ya well... it's our fault for not being careful about who we let in" said Naomasa.

Meanwhile outside of the camp as the cops escorted him out to his car.

"Ok your free to go now" said the cop.

"Thank you, I would stay but my daughter needs me tomorrow. it's the big dance at her school and I want to see her date" said Manzo as he waves and gets into his car.

He picks up her phone and begins to call his daughter.

Meanwhile at the dorms as everyone was celebrating Midoriya, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Mina for getting together for the dance. Then Naya phone goes off.

"Oh!" said Naya as he looks at her phone to check the ID... it was her dad.

"I'm sorry! I need to take this" said Naya as she runs outside to get some privacy.

"Papa!" said Naya.

"Hi sweetie, they let me out early from the camp" said Mr Manzo.

"Oh Papa! I was so worried about you! I was afraid that you wouldn't come back!" said Naya.

"Don't worry sweetie it was only temporary, besides they have to do it so they can catch the bad guys" said Manzo.

Naya begins to cry.

"Hey... what's wrong" said Mr Manzo.

"It's... it's Yusake's fault! Why would he do such a thing... and why did you have to go anyway" said Naya. "Your not a terrorist!"

"They had no choice sweetie and I had to go, that's part of the law... but I'm here now because I didn't hid anything and now I'm a free man, in fact it wasn't so bad... well besides the people there who are unfriendly" said Mr Manzo. "Anyway, I cant wait to see your date tomorrow. Take care and see you then"

"Ya! Sure thing papa" said Naya. "See you later"

She then hangs up her phone and looks to the sky.

"Mom... if your watching... I hope your proud of me" said Naya.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was 9:57 pm. Everyone was getting ready for the curfew as the party was just winding down. all of the other students left to go back to their dorm rooms.

"That was an awesome party!" said Mina who is still excited after all this.

"Ya..." said Kirishima as he was so tired that he was about to sleep.

"Tomorrow night is the dance, we've been waiting for it since months ago" said Todoroki.

"And now it's almost here" said Momo.

"Alright everyone! It's almost 10pm! That means it's curfew time" said Iida as he was forcing everyone to get ready.

"10...pm..." Midoriya thought to himself for a moment... then screamed.

Everyone was looking back at him.

"What's wrong Deku?" said Uraraka.

"It's... the confirmation... I need to confirm that Uraraka is my date or else..." said Midoriya as everyone then realizes what he was saying.

"Oh crap!!!" Shouted Kirishima. "He's right! Me and Mina hadn't confirmed either!!!"

"Crap your right!" said Mina. "We were too busy with the party that we forgot to file our confirmation!"

"Hurry there's still time" said Iida as he grabs Mina and Kirishima. "I'll run with theses two, Midoriya grabbed Uraraka and used your quirk to speed through"

"Got it!" said Midoriya as he grabs Uraraka's hand.

"Hang on tight you two" said Iida as he charges up his Engine Quirk and runs as fast as he can while holding Kirishima and Mina as Midoriya used full cowl to boost his speed while Uraraka was holding on.

"Crap!!!" Kirishima thought to himself. "I feel like I'm about to vomit from all this speed!"

"I feel like I'm about to slip off!" Mina thought to herself.

"We're almost there! Just a little longer" said Iida as he rushes through to the building.

"Come on One For All! You can do this!" Midoriya thought to himself as he was carrying Uraraka.

D-Deku is holding me like some sort of princess..." Uraraka thought as she was blushing.

Aziawa was sitting in the register building for the couple dance.

"It's almost 10pm... I wonder if Midoriya didn't get his chance to ask her... oh well, nothing I can do abo... wait a minute" said Aizawa as he looks out in the distance to see Iida and Midoriya running at top speed.

"Shit! They're coming fast... better activate my quirk. Aizawa thought to himself when his eyes turned red.

Iida's and Midoriya quirk stoped working as the group falls to the ground just barely hitting the building.

"Ouch that hurt!" said Kirishima.

"I think I scraped my butt" said Mina as she was rubbing her backside.

"A-are you ok Uraraka" said Midoriya is a little pain.

"I'm fine, but are you ok" said Uraraka.

"What the heck were you kids thinking... you almost crashed into the building" said Aizawa.

Iida stands up and bows down.

"I am so sorry Mr Aizawa sensei!" said Iida. "But these guys are here to confirmed their dats to the dance"

"Oh I see. well your lucky that you came here, even though it's 10:01 pm..." said Aizawa.

"So... does that mean we missed the deadline" said Midoriya.

"Yep... However I'll make an exception... just this once" said Aizawa.

Everyone had a sigh of relief.

"Really" said Midoriya.

"Ya... So come on and write your names on the list before I change my mind" said Aizawa.

"Thanks Mr Aizawa!" Shouted everyone as they all write down their names to confirmed Midoriya/Uraraka and Kirishima/Mina are going as dates (except for Iida who already did it with Hatsume yesterday)

"Alright then, you guys should get back to your dorms. it's passed curfew" said Aizawa.

"Right!" said everyone as they head back to the dorms.

"Good job Midoriya..." Aizawa thought to himself. "You made me and All Might proud"

(Play Devilman Crybaby OST Who Is She)

Meanwhile back at the abandoned warehouse in the middle of the forest. Suki was doing some training with her battle armor.

15 training dummies jump out form their springs. Suki pop out her claws as she jumps and slices each all the dummies with two swings from both of her arms... however one was still intact.

"Damn it!" said Suki. "I'm one dummy short from perfect"

"I think it was very good Ms Suki" said the hooded figure with a French accent. "When you first started out, you only sliced half of the training dummy. but now look at you"

"Why are you here Bélanger" said Suki as she turns around to face the hooded figure. "Shouldn't you be training for tomorrow's mission"

Bélanger Begins to laugh.

"Silly cat woman" said Bélanger. "I've been killing people since I was a child"

Bélanger then Walks up to the spot from where Suki was standing.

"I suggest you step back before I accidentally cut off your tail" said Bélanger.

Suki steps back as 30 training dummies jumped up from their springs, then with one swipe with his right arm all of the dummie's heads flew off.

"Jesus! You did this without wearing your battle armor!" said Suki.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a freak as well Ms Suki" said Bélanger. "My Quirk is very special for cutting flesh... my first victim as a bully that pick on my childhood friend. Of course at the time everyone thought it was a freak accident, because that's when my quirk first developed... however... I wanted to kill him for hurting my Chérie (Sweetheart)"

"Was your friend quirkless" said Suki.

Bélanger Begins to laugh again.

"Very good Ms Suki, of course most of us are here because we are either quirkless or have loved ones that are... well... not so lucky. After all I'm not the only who kills to help my loved one" said Bélanger as he looks at Suki.

"Ya..." said Suki.

"I hear that you had a sister as well, however she is no longer with us... is she" said Bélanger.

"I rather not talk about it!" said Suki as she walks away. "I'm going to check on our prisoner"

"Very well Ms Suki" said Bélanger.

(End of soundtrack)

Suki was walking to the prisoner when she sees a strange door at the corner of her eye... she stops in place.

"I always wondered what this room was, but I never really paid attention to it" Suki thought to herself. "Maybe I show looked though the window"

Suki gets closer to the door to look trough the window to see what's inside... it was an empty room... with a boy sitting in the corner and a plate of food nexts to him.

"A child?" Suki thought to herself. "He looks like he's in his teens"

Just then a long glowing light that looked to be an arm suddenly came out of the boy's back and lunges at the window door, Suki jumps from the sudden attack.

"Go... away..." said the boy.

"What the hell is this kid!" Suki thought to herself.

"I see that you met our ally" Suki turns around to see Chaos standing behind her.

"What the hell boss! Don't sneak up on me like that!" said Suki.

"I was walking by when I saw you looking through Hikari's room" said Chaos. "You should be careful next time"

"Hikari?" said Suki.

"Yes... light, that's what we called the boy. he has a terrifying quirk called... Light's Shadow" said Chaos. "We believe that it's a similar type of quirk that one of the U.A students has. that's student quirk is called Dark Shadow, but the only difference is that boy's quirk is light while his counterpart is dark and the boy has a bird's head. not only that but his shape is much different from his counterpart... in fact, it could be stronger then Dark Shadow"

"How do you know so much of the U.A students, did you get that information from our computer guy" said Suki.

"You could say that... plus I've been watching some old sports festival videos from 3 years ago" said Chaos.

"Ok... but why keep him in a room... I mean... I know his a freak but you said his our ally right, don't you think he deserves to come out" said Suki.

"Nobody is forcing him to be in there, that was his request" said Chaos. "Plus he's very dangerous"

"He choose to be in there" Said Suki.

"Yes... he hates quirks more then anyone here, think of him... as General Number 0" said Chaos.

"Number 0?" said Suki.

"Yes... you generals are ranked based on the time when you join The Resistance or how strong you all are. Shotgun is General Number 10 and You are General Number 6" said Chaos.

"Ok... but what does the 0 mean then" said Suki.

"It's quite simple actually... he doesn't have his own battle armor. we tried giving him one but he refused, you could say that his too strong for it... or he just wants to die" said Chaos.

"I see" said Suki.

"Now then, you should gets some rest Suki. tomorrow is your big mission, so get some rest. also I think you done an amazing job on your training this week" said Chaos. "And don't worry about... him... I've already checked on the prisoner for you"

Meanwhile at the other room, Osamu was still working on making copies of the armor as there are over 70,000 copies... he is now skinnier from before and sweeting like crazy.

"His doing just fine" said Chaos.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Today is the big day... The Farewell dance. everyone in Class 1A has gotten a date... except for Jirou and Kaminari. Jirou is helping Present Mic with the DJ equipment and Kaminari... he's dateless. not only that but he has to pay Mineta 5,000 yen for losing the bet.

U.A high class 1A room 7:58 am. As everyone was getting into their sets, Midoriya looked over at Uraraka.

she then looks over at him as she makes a big smile and waves at him.

"This... sucks" said Kaminari while sitting in his chair with his head down.

Aizawa walks in and sits down.

The school bell rings as the morning announcement begins to start.

"Good morning my fellow students and teachers" said Principal Nezu "I have a special announcement to make, The Farewell dance will be held in the underground shelters instead of the Gymnasium due to the recent events. I assure you that the dance will go on and will be the same as any other years before it. however we will be upping the security to have the safest and most pleasant experience. also I'm afraid our star guest Endeavor won't be coming to due some changes. So instead we would have someone else, last year's guest was the Number 8th Hero Wash, this year we are excited to announce that Yusake Takishida will be our special guest filling in for Endeavor. turning lunch break we will be handling out the ballots for you to vote for the favorite couple for this year's Farewell King and Queen, that is all"

Morning announcement ends.

"Ok class since everyone here has a date to the dance, I will like you to remember what I said and don't do anything stupid... that means you Mineta" said Aizawa as he looks over at Mineta.

"Ok fine I get it" said Mineta.

"Stupid Aizawa and his Stupid rules" Mineta thought to himself.

"Ok then, let's get today's class started" said Aizawa.

The new camp site 10:30 am. As some people were planning something outside far from main building were they keep some of the people in for questioning.

"Damn freaks, think they can control us just because they're the majority. well screw that!" said quirkless man 1.

"It's that bastard Yusake's fault, he's the one that convinced everyone to put us here! even though he was a late bloomer he still had it rough as a child. but then he got his quirk and made trillions! I bet he wouldn't be so rich without being a freak" said quirkless man 2.

"That's right! He knows what it was like to be quirkless! If anything he should be on our side!" said quirkless man 3.

"Damn it! If only we can reached to the outside world, but we don't have damn service here. I thought they said there would be WiFi!" said a quirkless man 1.

"Not only that, but this camp is nothing compared to what these bastards said on tv, they lied to us!" said a quirkless woman.

"Of course they lied to us, that's how these freaks control everything" as everyone in the group looked over and see another man walking over.

(Play Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST Scariness)

"And who the hell are you?" said quirkless man 1.

"I'm a spy working with The Resistance, I got caught on purpose so I can infiltrated this camp site" said the Spy.

"Does that mean you'll get us out" said a quirkless woman.

"Yes but not now, in fact I need your help" said the Spy. "I will need you 4 to start a riot at around 8:55 pm tonight. that will keep the guards busy while I send reinforcements to the location of this camp"

"Reinforcements?" said quirkless man 3.

"Yes, as you my know this place is out in the middle of nowhere and has no service, however there is a server in the main building that has WiFi"

"Those bastards! They have all the WiFi" said quirkless man 3.

"Normally we would have hacked it, but the signal is too small for our guys at base to get into. so that's where you guys come in and start a riot to keep the guards busy, then I'll sneak into the server and boot the signal. think you can do that" said the Spy.

"Of course we would" said a quirkless man 1.

"Count us in" said the quirkless woman.

"Good, now remember do something that will keep the guards busy for a while" said the Spy.

"One more thing, how will the reinforcements get here? is it by car or truck?" said the quirkless man 2.

"Oh... that's a secret" said the Spy.

(End of soundtrack)

U.A high lunch room 12:05 pm. Everyone was sitting with their dates and having a good time. But for Midoriya and Uraraka However...

"Um... can I help you with anything" said Uraraka as a group of girls from yesterday were surrounding Uraraka, preventing her from going to sit with Midoriya

"How did you get to be with dragon's son!" said a random freshman girl.

"Ya! You must've given him something!" said a random second year girl.

"I bet she let him touch her boobs" said another freshman girl.

"W-WHAT!!!" said Uraraka in embarrassment.

"I mean she does have D cups" said another second year girl.

"Damn it! I should've done that!" said a freshman with somewhat big boobs.

Meanwhile at Midoriya's table.

"What's going on? Why are all those girls surrounding Uraraka" said Midoriya looking confused.

"They probably want to ask her how she got a date to the dance with you" said Iida.

"I can't hear anything over there" said Midoriya. "I hope their not threatening her or something"

Back at the group.

"I-I never did such a thing!!!" said Uraraka while blushing. "H-he asked me!"

All the girls gasped.

"No way! Did he really!" said a freshman girl.

"If that's true then that means you deserve him fair and square" said a second year girl looking down in defeat.

"Ya right! She's probably lying" said another freshman girl.

"But I'm not lying!" said Uraraka.

The girls continue to harass Uraraka until Momo showed up.

"You girls stop this shameless attack on Uraraka right now" said Momo.

All the girls stopped.

"Uraraka has always had feelings for Midoriya long before he found out about his father, you girls only care about him because his dad is a Revenger" said Momo.

All the girls looked down.

"Apologize to her now" said Momo.

"We're sorry" as all the girls begin leaving.

"Thanks Momo!" said Uraraka.

"No problem, I guess it's not just the boys that can be annoying" said Momo as they walked to their tables.

"Uraraka are you ok" said Midoriya. "I should've gotten over there"

"Oh ya I'm fine" said Uraraka. "And don't worry, it's best that you didn't come over to the group"

Just then, Midnight comes out with some other teachers who were carrying hundreds of ballots.

"Ok then my sweet students, the time has come to place your votes!" said Midnight. "Everyone here gets a ballot to vote on your favorite couple for the Farewell dance! freshman and second year students who do not have dates to the dance, you have until 3:00 pm to place your votes. everyone else has until 8:30 pm, also don't vote for yourself as it will automatically disqualify your vote"

All of the teachers handed out ballots to everyone in the lunch room.

"Each ballot has the names of everyone who is on the dating list for the dance and your name is on top of the ballot to signify your vote" said Midnight.

Midoriya gets his ballot as it has (Izuku Midoriya) on the top of the ballot while everyone's name was smaller and with the name of their date, for example (Midoriya/Uraraka) is on the list with a check boxnext to it.

"Ok" Midoriya thought to himself. "I should go with someone who deserves it, i would've voted for Iida and Hatsume but Iida doesn't care for these things. as much as Bakugou has treated me like crap, he's still my childhood friend and Naya deserves to be queen for all the things she's done for all of us at U.A."

Midoriya checks off (Bakugou/Naya)

"Oh man I really want Deku and I to win" Uraraka thought to herself. "But that's selfish of me... I'll go with Mina then, after all she did help me a little"

Uraraka checks off (Kirishima/Mina)

"Alright then" Iida thought to himself. "I'll go with my best friends!"

"This will be fun to see" said Hatsume.

Both Iida and Hatsume check off (Midoriya/Uraraka)

"Ok then Bakugou, good luck" said Kirishima as he checks off (Bakugou/Naya)

"Good luck girl!" Mina thought to herself as she checks off (Midoriya/Uraraka)

"Honestly... I don't care" Todoroki thought to himself. "But I would like it if Midoriya won, just the see the look on Bakugou's face"

Todoroki checks off (Midoriya/Uraraka)

"Oh man" said Momo. "I don't want to pick a favorite, I like all my classmates... but I do feel sorry for Tsuyu for spying... Guess I have no choice"

Momo checks off (Tokoyami/Tsuyu)

"Ok ribbit, good luck" said Tsuyu as she checks off (Midoriya/Uraraka)

"I think I made the right choice" Tokoyami thought to himself.

Tokoyami checks off (Todoroki/Momo)

Bakugou was sitting at the table with Naya looking at the ballot.

"Stupid nerd!" Bakugou thought to himself. "I can't believe you got a date with your sorry looking ass... there's no way I'm letting you win this stupid little contest.

Bakugou checks off (Kirishima/Mina)

"Kirishima and Mina I see" said Naya.

"Ya what about it" said Bakugou. "Besides who did you vote for"

Naya pulls up her ballot and shows him that she checks off (Midoriya/Uraraka)

"Your childhood friend of course" said Naya with a big smile on her face as Bakugou turns away looking pissed.

Everyone else in Class 1A checks off their votes while Koji was having trouble on who to pick.

"Ok everyone, if you already picked out your favorite couple then hand over the ballots to us. if you haven't picked a couple yet that's fine, just hand it over to the office building or at the dance floor before time expires" said Midnight.

All of the students that voted got up and handed over their ballots.

"I don't care as if I don't win" Midoriya thought to himself. "Uraraka is all I needed..."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Meanwhile at the private hotel where the Revengers are staying along with Endeavor (who is staying with them while waiting for location of The Resistance hideout to be reviled) 12:52 pm.

"Damn, I'm too old for this shit" said B. "I'm not used to this damn time zone"

"Maybe do us all a favor and retire already" said Miles who was on his laptop trying to find the hideout.

"You did you just fool!" said B as he gets closer to Miles. "Don't make me whoop yo skinny ass"

"Please, everyone knows the moment I snap my fingers, you would be on the ground faster then you can say fool" said Miles.

"Guys! Calm down, we're all friends here" said Sam. "There's no need for senseless fighting, after all our guest Endeavor is here"

Endeavor was watching tv with Scott.

"So um... you like baseball" said Scott with a Boston accent.

"..." Endeavor continues to watch tv.

"Oh right, I already asked you that earlier... never mind" said Scott as he tries to find a different topic to talk about. "These Japanese chicks, I heard they're pretty hot, do you think you can hook me up with on of those hotties"

"I thought you like Blondie over there" said Endeavor while looking at Ashly who is playing with Spot.

"Oh you mean Ashly, ya of course I do. but... it didn't work out" said Scott.

"She turned you down or something" said Endeavor.

"Well... I tried asking her out, but her dog Spot... bit my leg" said Scott.

"Her dog attacked you?" said Endeavor.

"Ya, Spot doesn't like it when men try to hit on her or take advantage of her" said Scott. "I wasn't trying to take advantage of her or anything, I was just asking her for a cup of coffee"

"That's really sad... if you let some mutt treat you like his personal dog toy, then you don't deserve her or be a hero" said Endeavor.

"Hey! I'm one of the elite super heroes in my Country! which means I'm at least as strong as the top 5 in Japan, so treat me with some respect" said Scott.

Authors note: All of The Revengers are just as strong if not stronger then Japan's top 10, in other words someone like Scott is stronger then the number 5 hero Kamui Woods (if he was still alive).

"So... I'm number one, that means I'm a higher ranked then you city boy" said Endeavor with a pissed of mood.

"Ok, ok, sorry..." said Scott as he looks away from Endeavor.

"Hey Enji don't be so mad buddy" said Hisashi as he walks up to them.

"I just want that damn location already" said Endeavor.

"Give it some time, we just have a few more places to look. right Miles" said Hisashi.

"Ya, just a couple more places" said Miles. "It will probably take until later tonight to find the right location if we're lucky"

Just then Jeff and Justin came back from the beach they went to earlier.

"the waves here were ok... however I liked the waves in California and Hawaii better" said Jeff.

"I got to see a lot of cute guys at the beach, but I couldn't get to them because a crowd of girls were in my way. That lead all the guys hating me, it was terrible!" said Justin.

"The dude is a huge chick magnet, too bad for them he doesn't swing that way" said Jeff.

"I already know that beach boy..." said Endeavor.

"What the hell you fools! I thought you were gathering intel on The Resistance!" said B. "Not catching waves and man's butt"

"We tired dude, but we didn't fine anything. we got bored and found a beach to hang out in" said Jeff.

"It's fine you guys did your best, besides Pops and Johnny are still out there looking for the more intel as we speak" said Sam.

"Not only that, but I only have a few more places to look into" said Miles.

"so just take it easy you guys, we will find them" said Sam.

"Fine..." said both Endeavor and B.

"Oh Sam, can I ask you a favor" said Hisashi.

"What is it dragon" Said Sam.

"Well... I was wondering if I can go back to my house and help my son get ready for the dance, he has a date from what I heard" said Hisashi.

"Sure! You and Enji can go back and have your sons ready"

"No thanks, I need to be here just Incase we find the location... besides I would get in his way" said Endeavor.

"Are you sure" said Sam.

"Ya, I believe in shoto" said Endeavor.

Back at U.A high 3:00 as everyone's last class had just finished, everyone was running back to either their dorms or back to their parents to get ready for the dance.

"Hey Deku!" said Uraraka as she runs towards him. "Are you excited for the dance!"

"U-um ya!" said Midoriya while blushing a little.

"Naya and Hatsume ask us to meet them with their dates at the train station before we head to the dance" said Uraraka with a really cute face.

"Oh right! I forgot Naya's place is fare from here" said Midoriya.

"Ya and Bakugou is going to pick her up at her place, so we will meet them at the train station. also are you going to pick me up or should I come to you" said Uraraka.

"Well I should pick you up, after I've never met your parents" said Midoriya.

"Ok then" said Uraraka with a cute smile. "I'll see you at my place then"

Uraraka waves at Midoriya as she leaves.

"I'll be at her place... and meet her parents" Midoriya thought to himself.

Just then someone comes up behind him.

"Hey kiddo!" Midoriya turns around to see his dad standing behind him.

"Dad!" said Midoriya with a shocked expression on his face. "What are you doing here, I thought you were at the hotel"

"Sam is letting me spend some time with you so you can get ready for you big night" said Hisashi. "Also I got you this, to keep you protected"

Hisashi pulls out a condom packet.

"DAD!!!" Shouted Midoriya. "IM NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO HER!!!"

"I'm just looking out for you kiddo" said Hisashi while laughing as Midoriya was embarrassed from his dad's little gift.

Just then Bakugou walks up to Midoriya and his dad.

"So... your back" said Bakugou.

"Well if it isn't young Bakugou" said Hisashi. "How are you been, I didn't hurt you too bad last time do I"

"S-shut up..." said Bakugou while looking away.

"Actually Bakugou, Ive been meaning to see you again" said Hisashi. "I want to say that was an amazing attack you did back there, however that was really dangerous"

Bakugou was looking away from Hisashi, trying to ignore him.

"But either way that was amazing, your going to be a great hero, I'm sure of it" said Hisashi.

Bakugou then laughs.

"Ya that's right! I'll be number one and be the best hero" said Bakugou.

"That's not going to happen" said Hisashi.

Why the hell not!" Said Bakugou.

"Because my son is going to be number one, you can be number two if you like" said Hisashi with a grin as Midoriya start to panic from what his dad just said.

"LIKE HELL!!! IM NOT GOING TO BE NUMBER TWO! ESPECIALLY TO THAT NERD!!!" Shouted Bakugou with rage.

"Ya well, we'll see about that kiddo" said Hisashi as he starts laughing.

"DON'T CALL ME KIDDO!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Um dad, you can stop now" said Midoriya who is trying to not let his dad piss Bakugou off even more.

"Well anyway, I'm going to help my son get ready to the big dance. do you have a date young Bakugou" said Hisashi.

"Ya so, what about it" said Bakugou as Hisashi walks up to him.

"Oh, is she cute" said Hisashi with a grin.

"I-It's none of you damn business" said Bakugou while blushing a little.

"Well then" said Hisashi has he reaches for his pocket. "I guess you need one of these then"

Hisashi hands Bakugou another condom packet.

"W-what the fu..." said Bakugou.

Midoriya was shocked that Hisashi also gave Bakugou a little present.

"Normally I would say that is keep you protected, but in this case... the world isn't ready for another you" said Hisashi as he starts laughing.

Bakugou then begins to get really pissed off as he just stands there.

"Well anyway, have fun at the dance kiddo" said Hisashi as he walks away with Midoriya who is still shocked at what his dad just did.

"GO TO HELL!!!" shouted Bakugou as he throws the packet with his quirk, sending it flaying like he did with the practice ball from his first year at U.A.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Around two hours later at Midoriya's apartment 5:34 pm. As Inko was so exited to see her son going on his first date.

"Oh my god Izuku!" said Inko with a smile on her face. "You look so handsome!"

Midoriya was a little red in the face as he was wearing his light green tuxedo.

"M-mom... your embarrassing me" said Midoriya.

"What's wrong with that kiddo" said Hisashi who was standing next to Inko. "Don't you want to look good on your date"

"Ya..." said Midoriya.

"Then there's nothing to worry about" said Inko.

"Hey honey, my i talk to Izuku alone for a bit... I want to have a man to man talk" said Hisashi.

"Oh... ok" said Inko as she leaves the room, leaving Midoriya and Hisashi alone.

"Izuku, I want to tell you something" said Hisashi.

"If it's about... that, I won't do anything like that to her I promise" said Midoriya looking away as he still can't get over the fact the his dad gave him a condom packet.

"No it's not that... it's about the first time I've meet your mother" said Hisashi. "It was just like this, only it wasn't for a school dance. it was just an ordinary dinner date"

Midoriya back at his dad.

"It was about at least over 20 year's ago. I had taken a break from Hero work and headed back to Japan, that's when I met you mother... she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I knew that the first time I saw her, it was meant to be... after befriending her I had asked your mother on a date to a nice restaurant that I've been saving up to go to... you know what she said to me" Said Hisashi.

"What?" said Midoriya.

"Hell no" said Hisashi.

"WHAT!!!" said Midoriya who was shocked at his mothers answer.

"Hisashi begins to laugh.

"I'm only kidding, of course she said yes" said Hisashi.

"Oh..." said Midoriya.

"I was so happy that your mother said yes. but at the same time I was scared, what if I screw up, what if she's hates the food, what if she thought she made the wrong choice... but you know what... she didn't care who I was or how much of a nerd i was... she was really happy" said Hisashi.

Midoriya continued to listen.

"Then a few months later, before going back to America... I asked her to marry me" said Hisashi. "And She said Yes"

"Really!" said Midoriya.

"Nope..." said Hisashi.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!" Said Midoriya.

"She didn't say yes until a few years later after I've come back, I honestly thought she had forgotten about me... but she waited for me to come back, after that we got married. then we had you" said Hisashi. "However after having you, I've found out that I was voted into the Revengers after all the work I've done over there... that's when I left you and your mother behind, after that I've found out you were quirkless... it broke my heart"

Midoriya then looked down.

"I was so worried about you, how you would live in this world with no powers... then I got a call from your mother and she told me that you've finally developed a quirk... I was so happy" said Hisashi. "But when I came back to see you and saw that gravity girl, I knew she was perfect for you"

"What are you saying" said Midoriya.

"I'm saying don't worry about this date. she may not show it, but I have a feeling that she really likes you, maybe even loves you" said Hisashi.

"I... I don't know, I'm glad that she said yes but I think she only likes me as a friend" said Midoriya.

"Son... trust me, you'll see" said Hisashi. "Now then kiddo, have fun"

"Ok dad, thanks for everything" said Midoriya as he leaves to go pick up Uraraka at her house.

"Izuku!" said Inko as she enters the room. "Take care of her!"

"Ok mom, I love you" said Midoriya as he smile and waves at both of his parents goodbye.

Meanwhile at Bakugou House as he was about to leave to go pick up Naya.

"I still can't believe my little man has a date" Said Mitsuki. "Then again, I can't believe he got a girl in the first place"

"Shut up! I can get girls" said Bakugou.

"Not with that attitude" said Mitsuki.

"Whatever I'm going!" said Bakugou as he leaves the house in his tuxedo.

"Don't do anything funny with that poor girl or ill kick your ass!" Shouted Mitsuki.

"I said shut up you old bat!" said Bakugou.

"Don't make me come over there!" Shouted Mitsuki.

Meanwhile at Uraraka's House 6:00 pm. Midoriya was standing next to the front door.

"Ok... just knock on the door, get Uraraka, and leave quickly... no problem" Midoriya thought to himself. "I know I said I would meet her parents... but what if they don't like me... no! I have to do this!"

As he was about to knock on the front door, Uraraka's mother opens the door to reveal herself.

"Oh! You must be the boy that my daughter was talking about, come in we have been expecting you" said Uraraka's mom.

"O-Oh ok" Said Midoriya as he walks in.

"Honey! Your date is here!" said Uraraka's mom as Midoriya begins blushing.

"Then out of nowhere, Uraraka came from the other room wearing the pink dress she got from the store yesterday, it looked really cute on her.

"Hey Deku! Are you ready to go!" said Uraraka with a big smile on her face.

"U-um y-ya I-I'm r-ready" said Midoriya has he was stuttering like crazy while trying to keep his cool.

Uraraka begins to giggle.

"Ok then, let's get going" said Uraraka.

"Hold on sweet heart" as Uraraka's dad enters the room.

"I want to meet the young man you've been talking about" said Uraraka's dad with a smile on his face.

"Oh, ok" said Uraraka as she steps back.

"It's Midoriya right, may i talk to you outside" said Uraraka's dad.

"Oh, ya sure" said Midoriya as both him and her dad walked outside of their house to get some privacy.

"I heard your a very nice young man Mr Midoriya, my daughter always talks about you" said Uraraka's dad.

"R-Really" said Midoriya.

"Ya, your a good friend to her and I can tell your special" said Uraraka's dad. "Anyway, me and my wife went out and got you gift"

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything, it's fine really!" said Midoriya.

"Oh no, we insist" said Uraraka's dad as he reaches for his pocket.

"Thanks that's really thankful, but like I said it's ok rea..." before Midoriya could finished his sentence, Uraraka's dad handed him... a condom packet.

Midoriya stood there for a moment...

"WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT!!!!" Shouted Midoriya.

"I know your a good man and you won't do anything weird with my daughter... but if anything were to happen then we don't want to have a happy accident now do we" said Uraraka's dad as Midoriya was froze from the shock.

"besides we're kinda having a little money problems so we can't afford something like that, so try not to let that happen ok... anyway have fun" said Uraraka's dad as he walks back inside the house to get Uraraka.

"First my dad and now her parents!!!" Midoriya thought to himself as he is still holds the packet in hand.

Just then Uraraka comes out.

"Are you ready Deku!" said Uraraka.

Midoriya came back to his senses and quietly puts his hand behind his back.

"Oh ya! Ready when you are!" said Midoriya nervously.

"By the way, what did my dad give you? I overheard something about a gift" said Uraraka.

"IT'S NOTHING! LETS GET GOING OK!" said Midoriya.

"Oh... ok" said Uraraka.

Meanwhile near the train station as Bakugou got off to his destination to pick up his date, he then walks a few blocks to her house.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Bakugou thought to himself as he got up to her front door.

He rings the doorbell as Mr Manzo opens the door.

"Oh you must be my daughter's date" said Mr Manzo.

"Ya, where's Naya" said Bakugou.

"She's getting ready, please come inside" said Mr Manzo as he welcomes in Bakugou into the living room.

"Nice place I guess" said Bakugou while looking around as he sees a picture of a younger Manzo with his wife as she was messing up his hair.

"Is that your wife" said Bakugou.

"Oh yes that's her, she was always such a interesting woman" said Mr Manzo. "She would always get into fights when some guy pisses her off, but I still love her"

"So... she's a tomboy" Bakugou thought to himself.

"However she died after giving birth to Naya" said Mr Manzo. "So I've been here taking care of Naya for all of her life"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." said Bakugou.

"She never told me that before... I guess she didn't want to talk about it". Bakugou thought to himself.

"Kacchan!" Shouted Naya has she came downstairs with her white dress. "What do you think! Dose it look good on me!"

"I think it's Beautiful on you sweetheart" said Mr Manzo as Bakugou was staring at her while blushing a little.

"Thanks dad!" said Naya. "What do you think Kacchan!"

"I told you not to call me that... and it looks great..." said Bakugou.

"Really!" said Naya. "Thanks Kacchan!"

"Ya ya whatever, let's get going already" said Bakugou.

"Ok, but you don't have to play the tough guy act around my dad you know" said Naya as she and Bakugo walked out of the house.

"SHUT UP!" said Bakugou as she was giggling at him.

"Bye sweetheart, be save!" said Mr. Manzo.

"So... she picked him... he does somewhat remind me of you Ringo... I can't blame her... she is your daughter after all" said Mr. Manzo.

Ringo Manzo, mother of Naya Manzo and wife of Oda Manzo... may she Rest In Peace.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

As Midoriya and Uraraka were walking to the train station to meet Bakugou, Naya, Iida, and Hatsume, Midoriya was looking away thinking about something.

"Is something wrong Deku?" said Uraraka.

"Um no, it's nothing... I'm just a bit nervous, that's all" said Midoriya.

"Nervous about what?" said Uraraka.

"Well... it's about the dance... I'm really glad I got to go with you, but I'm worried that maybe I'm not good enough" said Midoriya.

"What are you talking about" Said Uraraka. "Of course you are! Your a great guy and everything!"

"Not only that... but I..." Uraraka thought to herself for a moment as she was blushing.

"Ya... but I'm also worried about The Resistance... once we graduate, we may have to fight them. some of us might get hurt... or worse" said Midoriya.

"Don't worry Deku, I'm sure Endeavor and the other heroes will find and beat that Chaos guy. besides your dad and the Revengers are here helping him so we don't have to worry" said Uraraka.

"Ya your right... I'm just being a little too worried right now" said Midoriya.

"That's the spirit Deku!" said Uraraka with her fist in the air. "There's nothing to worry about"

"She's probably right... I am worried too much on it" Midoriya thought to himself while looking down at his feet. "but I can't get this feeling off... that something bad is about to happen"

"Midoriya! Uraraka!" Midoriya looked up to see Hatsume and Iida across from the other sidewalk.

"Come on you two, we got about 45 minutes before the dance starts" said Iida while Hatsume was waving at Midoriya and Uraraka to get closer.

Meanwhile on the train as Bakugou and Naya were sitting next to each other, waiting for their destination to meet the others.

"So I guess you take this train to U.A everyday" said Bakugou.

"Ya! Though it does get a bit boring ridding the train by myself every day, but I'm glad I'm riding it with you Kacchan" said Naya.

"S-stop calling me that!" said Bakugou.

"It's just a nickname silly, don't get so worked up" said Naya while giggling.

Bakugou looks out the window and then sighs.

"I didn't know your mom died from childbirth" said Bakugou.

Naya was quite for a moment.

"It's fine, I never knew my mom anyway... but my dad always told stories about her... how she would get into fight and such, it's kinda funny knowing my mom was some crazy tomboy but yet, look at me... I have an amazing quirk thanks to her! In fact my quirk is kinda like my momma if you think about it, so it's like she's here for me you know..." said Naya. "Not only that, but she kinda reminds me a lot like you actually"

"Is that why you have a crush on me... because I'm tough like your mom" said Bakugou.

"Maybe... I don't know, I think it's because you stood up to me when I was helpless and couldn't make anything friends in my class... but who knows" said Naya.

"Ya... I guess that makes sense" said Bakugou who is still looking out the window.

"Anyway, our stop is almost here" said Naya. "We should get ready soon"

"Ya... sure" said Bakugou.

Just outside of the train station where Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, and Hatsume were waiting for Bakugou and Naya to arrive, Midoriya got a call from His cell phone.

"Hang on guys I got to take this" said Midoriya as he walks over to a corner to take the call.

"Hello?" said Midoriya.

"Ya, it's me" said All Might.

"All Might! Why are you calling me" said Midoriya. "Did something happened"

"Oh no everything's fine, just wanted to say congratulations on getting a date with young Uraraka. I wasn't able too during school today so I'm saying it now" said All Might.

"Oh, thanks All Might... that means a lot" said Midoriya.

"Also, I'm meeting with Mirio and the others in a couple of hours, they wanted to see me about something with Eri" said All Might.

"Why is something wrong with her?" said Midoriya.

"No, no, everything's fine, in fact she's probably going to be at the Farewell dance with you guys" said All Might.

"Eri is coming?" said Midoriya.

"Ya, Recovery Girl got permission to let her in and a few friends you know" said All Might.

"Few friends?" said Midoriya.

"Ya, well I got to get ready soon. I'll talk to you later" said All Might.

"Oh wait All Might!" said Midoriya.

"What is it?" said All Might.

"Thank you... for everything" Said Midoriya.

"No... thank you... Midoriya..." said All Might as he hangs up.

Midoriya smiles after hearing what All Might said.

"Hey! They're here!" said Hatsume as the Bakugou's train had just stoped, Bakugou and Naya stepped out to meet the others.

"Oh my god! You look so cute Naya" aaid Uraraka.

"Me?!?! Oh no, you look way cuter" said Naya.

"I think you both look great" said Hatsume.

"Alright everyone, let's get going to the dance, it's about to start!" said Iida.

"We got 25 minutes four eyes" said Bakugou.

"Yep, but there's nothing wrong with getting there early" said Iida.

"Fine whatever, let's just get this over with already..." said Bakugou as everyone started walking to the dance.

Girls were out in front of the group talking to themselves while the guys were behind them.

"Hey you guys" said Hatsume. "Who do you think is going to win the king and queen contest"

"I don't know, it's going to be exciting to see who wins" said Naya .

"I know right!" said Uraraka. "But I think it's probably going to be Momo and Todoroki, after all they are pretty popular"

"I don't know about that, Izuku's dad is dragon so you two might win. however Bakugou fought him one on one and he's one of the big 3" said Hatsume.

"Ya but so is Todoroki and Kirishima" said Naya.

"That's also true" said Uraraka.

Authors note: (The big 3 in this fanfic are Kirishima 3, Todoroki 2, and Bakugou 1, I would've made Midoriya in the top 3, but decided to just make him really close. he's number 4 just to clarify)

"That's right I forgot about him, It's going to be a interesting showdown that's for sure" said Hatsume.

Meanwhile at the back of the group.

"Midoriya, Bakugou, I'm just letting you know that I'm keeping an eye on you two" said Iida.

"I know Iida" said Midoriya.

"Screw you four eyes, I'm not letting you treat my like some dog" said Bakugou.

"It's my duty to keep an eye on every student in our class so they don't get into any funny business" said Iida. "That also goes to you two"

"Ya whatever I'm not going to touch Naya so don't get your panties in a knot" said Bakugou.

"I'm not wearing panties!" said Iida.

"I think that's a figure of speech" said Midoriya.

"Shut up nerd!" said Bakugou.

After 10 minuets they finally arrived at the U.A barrier, Hound Dog and some guards were guarding the gate to the entrance.

"Alright you kids, Aizawa will show you the way to the underground Shelter were the dance is being held. since you kids are here 10 minuets early you can wait with everyone else that is here early in front of the main building" said one of the guards.

"I still think this is a bad idea" said Hound Dog.

"We'll be fine, the students are completely safe so there's nothing to be worried about" said another guard.

Hound Dog looks away while in a bad mood.

"Ok thank you" said Midoriya.

"Thank you for looking out for us Hound Dog! I know your a kind person under that mask" said Naya with a smile.

The kids headed to the waiting area as Hound Dog was blushing from Naya compliment.

"Are you blushing? From a compliment!" said one of the guards.

"S-Shut up!" said Hound Dog.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The gang passed through the barrier to U.A high as they see a large crowd of people who have been here early or just getting here as Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Bakugou, Hatsume, and Naya were now walking to the waiting area.

"Uraraka! Naya! Hatsume! You guys look so cute!" Shouted Mina as she and the others walked up to them.

"I can't believe you guys got here early" said Uraraka.

"Well Mina wanted to get here early so we can catch everyone in class when they get here" said Kirishima.

"I thought it would be nice to get here now then be late, better safe then sorry" said Sero.

"It's going to suck having you guys here" said Tsunotori who still can't speak Japanese properly.

"I wanted to see all the hotties in their dresses before the dance starts" Mineta thought to himself while standing next to his date Misako.

Misako then heard some girls in the group far from the others.

"Ew! do you guys see that" said a random girl.

"Is she that pervert's date, that's kinda sad" said a first year girl.

"I don't know what she sees in someone like that..." said another random girl.

"Maybe she wanted to go the dance but couldn't get in so she agreed to be his date" said a random second year girl.

"Na, she's probably a pervert like him, I mean can you imagine" said a another second year girl as all of the girls started laughing.

Misako was looking down in shame...

"Ya well whatever. while you guys are having fun, I'm sitting here getting laughed at by all of these girls... it's just not fair damn it!" said Kaminari thinking that the girls laughing at him.

"Well that's what you get for being so desperate" said Sero.

"Hey guys" said Tsuyu as she, Tokoyami, Koji, Shoji, and Yuga showed up to meet them with their dates.

"Hey you guys" said Mina.

"I see you brought your dates" said Naya.

"Oh my god Sue! You look adorable!" said Uraraka.

"You really think so ribbit" said Tsuyu while blushing.

"Ya! you look amazing!" said Mina.

"I wonder if anyone else from our class will show up" said Sero.

"Not everyone, Jirou is helping Present Mic with the Dj and Sato is picking up his girlfriend from another school right now, so he'll be here a little later" said Shoji.

Suddenly all of the other students started whispering to one another as a gorgeous looking girl was walking towards the group.

"Hey Guys!" said the gorgeous looking girl with blue hair. "Are you guys ready for the dance!"

Authors note: "I can't really explain it without a making a Image but just imagine the cutest/most attractive girl you can think of"

Everyone was staring at the girl with utter confusion as to know who is this girl while Mineta was trying so hard to not let out a boner.

"Um... do we know you?" said Mina.

"Are you from another school or something?" said Uraraka.

"WHAT!!! Don't tell me you don't know who I am" said the gorgeous girl.

"Wait!" said Midoriya. "I recognize that voice!"

"Wait... don't tell me..." said Uraraka.

"Yes! It's me Hagakure!" said Toru.

Everyone was shocked, the most beautiful girl they have ever seen is none other then Toru Hagakure.

"WHAT!!!" shouted everyone.

"B-but how!" said Kirishima.

"I thought you couldn't turn off your quirk!" said Naya.

"It's easy actually, I used makeup" said Toru.

"Ok that explains the skin, but what about your eyes and hair" said Sero.

"I'm using fake contacts and I dyed my hair blue" said Toru. "What to do you guys think" as she spins around showing herself off.

Almost all of the boys were blushing like crazy at the site of her.

"Um... I got to go used restroom!" said Mineta as he dashes across the field to the nearest restroom.

Yes... he's doing what your all thinking right now.

"Gosh Toru! I never knew you were this pretty" said Uraraka.

"Your freaking hot!" said Mina giving a thumbs up.

"Your like the most beautiful girl I ever seen" said Naya.

"Really! I don't know about that, I only used makeup" said Toru.

Just then Ojiro caught up with everyone.

"Sorry about that, I was making a phone call" said Ojiro.

"Hey what the hell Ojiro! Why didn't you tell us that Toru would wear makeup to the dance" said Kaminari.

"Well it was her idea and I didn't think it would be a big deal" said Ojiro.

"Of course it's a big deal! Look at her! She like the hottest girl the class" said Kaminari.

"Aw Thanks Kaminari, to bad Ohjiro is with me" said Toru while hugging Ohjiro as he boobs pressed against his sides

"Oh shit! I can't hold it in!" Kaminari thought to himself.

"Um! I got to go use the restroom!" said Kaminari as he runs to the restroom.

"Geez Really... I understand Mineta but Kaminari too?" said Mina.

"Men can be pigs sometimes" said Momo as she walks over with Todoroki.

"Not all men do that Momo" said Sero.

"I know that, Todoroki would never stoop to their level" said Momo.

"I don't have a problem with that... after all that's how men relieved themselves" said Hatsume.

Everyone was now looking at Hatsume.

"What? That's also part of puberty, don't tell me you guys don't relive yourselves when thinking about someone attractive to the opposite sex" said Hatsume not realizing that she's making everyone uncomfortable.

"HATSUME!!! THAT IS VERY RUDE OF YOU TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" said Iida while blushing.

"I'm not going to lie... I've at least done it a few time while I'm alone..." Naya thought to herself while blushing.

"Ive done it all of the time and I'm proud of it!!!" Misako Thought to herself. "However I can't let these people find out about my dirty secret"

"Well then we should get ready, the dance is about to start" said Todoroki.

"Your right!" Shouted Mina. "Let's get this dance started!"

"Ya!" Shouted everyone as Mineta and Kaminari came back from the restroom.

Just then Midoriya heard a familiar voice.

"Big Brother Deku!" Midoriya turns around to see Eri running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Eri" said Midoriya. "All Might told me you would be coming"

"Of course I am, I also have a date as well" said Eri.

"Aww, how cute!" said Uraraka.

"Who's the lucky guy" said Mina.

"His over there!" said Eri as she points to a tree.

Everyone looks up to see Kota standing next to the tree.

"Oh! It's Kota!" said Midoriya as Kota walks over.

"Um... hey" said Kota.

"So your on a little friendly date with Eri then" said Kirishima. "Good job little man"

Kota looks away in embarrassment.

"Ok is everyone ready!" as everyone looked over to see Aizawa. "Please follow me"

All of the group of students followed Aizawa to the entrance to the underground shelter inside the building.

"Ok, it's 7:29 pm. That means the dances starts in 1 minute. we are also having another group of guests inside with Takishida as we speak, so have fun everyone" said Aizawa.

Aizawa opens the door to reveal a huge room full of snacks, drinks, a disco ball, big speakers, and everything you can imagine. the whole place looks like a big concert... and on top of the concert stand.

"Alright everyone!!!" Every student looks up to see none other then the familiar cat group.

"How's everyone's night going" said Mandalay.

"I hope you boys are having a great time!" said Pixie-Bob.

"Don't forget you girls as well" said Ragdoll (who is wearing her old hero outfit just for tonight)

"And don't forget to have fun!" said Tiger.

"Because! Wild Wild Pussycats are here!" said All of the members as they make their famous poses.

Everyone was clapping for the pussycats as Yusake walks up to the mic.

"Alrighty is everyone ready" said Takishida.

"Ya!" Shouted everyone.

"Ok then, Present Mic blow them away" said Takishida.

"Alright!!!" Shouted Present Mic. "Let's get this dance started!!!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It's finally here, The Farewell Dance! everyone was now dancing to the music that Present Mic was playing on his DJ as Jirou was making sure the cables are working normally. Yuga was dance along with his French date as she was clapping for him, Shoji were hanging out with his date, Koji was still a little embarrassed to dance with his date as she begins to giggle, Kaminari and Mineta were looking at some hot girls in their dresses while Mineta's date Misako was looking at some handsome guys in their tuxedos as she was drooling for a bit. Kirishima was at the snack bar having some red punch with Mina and Bakugo. Momo was dancing next to Todoroki as he was standing still. everyone was was having fun... except for Midoriya as he was watching Uraraka and the others girls talking and have fun

"Ok, I'm finally here... but what I am supposed to do!" Midoriya thought to himself. "I want to dance with her, but she's having fun with her friends so I don't want to bother her..."

Tsuyu looks over from the crowd to see Midoriya standing there all alone.

"Midoriya what are you doing..." Tsuyu thought to herself. "Ask her to dance with you already..."

Meanwhile at the private hotel where the Revengers are staying along with Endeavor as they still continue searching for the location for the hideout. Hisashi comes back from helping his son with the dance earlier.

"I'm back" said Hisashi.

"Welcome back Dragon" said Sam.

What took so you long" said Endeavor.

"I was just helping my son getting ready for the dance, you know how kiddo's are" said Hisashi.

"how was your son, is he going to be ok" said Sam.

"Oh ya he'll be fine, I gave him some protection" said Hisashi.

Then B begins to laugh.

"Aw man, that's got to be hilarious to see!" said B.

"I know right" said Hisashi as he begins to laugh with him. "You should've seen the look on his face! he is way too innocent, it was priceless!"

"I hope that fool knows how to put that thing on" said B as both of them begin laughing like crazy.

"Put what on?" said Ashly. "And how are you giving him protection if your already here?"

Both Hisashi and B stop laughing as they both stared at Ashly who has no idea what they were talking about...

"Their talking about condoms" said Miles casually as he was is still on his laptop looking for the hideout.

"What's a condom?" said Ashly.

As both Scott and Jeff begin blushing as everyone else was looking at her.

"What... I'm just asking" said Ashly.

"If anyone is innocent, it's Ashly" said Sam as Hisashi and B begin to laugh again.

"Ya no kidding!" said Hisashi while laughing.

"Well" said Endeavor as he gets up from his chair. "I'm heading out, I'll be back in about an hour or two"

"Ok then, be safe" said Hisashi.

"I'll be fine" said Endeavor as he closes the door.

Meanwhile back at the dance 7:58 pm. Midoriya was still standing in the corner as everyone was having a good time.

"Ok... I can't just stand here all night, I need to hangout with the guys like Uraraka is doing" said Midoriya talking to himself.

He then begins to walk over to Uraraka when suddenly Hatsume shows up in front of him.

"Hey! We should totally dance!" said Hatsume.

"W-wait I was going to ask Urara..." before Midoriya could finished, Hatsume grabed his hand and pulls him away to the dance floor.

Uraraka looks over to see Midoriya being taken by Hatsume to the dance floor.

"Deku?" Uraraka thought to herself.

Meanwhile as Bakugou was holding a cup of red punch while Kirishima and Mina were talking.

"Man this dance is the bomb!" said Kirishima.

"I know right! This is awesome dance party" said Mina.

Bakugou continues to look at his cup of red punch while the two were still talking.

Shoji was now with his date as they both sat down and listen to the music.

"I like this music" said Yuhara.

"What's it called again" said Shoji.

"Oh it's (insert any Japanese pop or rock music you like here)" said Yuhara. "I sometimes listen to it while I'm doing homework"

"Oh, interesting" said Shoji.

They both sat there quietly for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" said Yuhara breaking the silence between them. "You probably hate being here with me, don't you"

"No I'm not, it's just I'm not the dating type" said Shoji. "I should be the one saying sorry"

"I know... but it's my fault dragging you here with me, you should go hand out with your friends" said Yuhara.

"My friends can wait, besides... I would like to get to know you" said Shoji.

Yuhara Looks over at Shoji.

"Really!" said Yuhara. "You mean it"

"Y-ya... I am" said Shoji while blushing a little.

"Thank you so much!" said Yuhara.

After Kaminari and Mineta were done looking at girls, Sero comes up to them.

"Hey you guys... I'm been hearing some things from the others girls that you you been staring at them" said Sero.

"W-what no we weren't" said Kaminari.

"Ya, were not!" said Mineta.

"You guys are such bad liars..." Sero thought to himself.

Just then a familiar face shows up.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" said Sato with his girlfriend.

"Hey Sato" said Sero.

"Wait... is that..." said Kaminari.

"Yep! guys I would like you too meet my girlfriend, Yoka Chiura" said Sato.

"It's a pleasure to meet my Punkin boo's friends" said Chiura.

Yoka Chiura is a small girl with dark brown hair and pink cheeks like Uraraka's but bigger.

"Punkin boo!" said all three of them as Sato was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yep! My sweetheart is the best cook!" said Chiura "All I can do is make cupcakes"

Chiura then makes a cupcake out of thin air.

"No way! You weren't kidding about her quirk being able to make cupcakes" said Sero. "May I try one"

"Sure! In fact, I'll make one for all three of you" said Chiura as she then makes two more cupcakes out of thin air"

"Awesome!" said Kaminari.

"Sato your girlfriend is sexy and makes cupcakes!" said Mineta.

"Oh why thank you... um" said Chiura.

"It's Mineta" Said Mineta.

"Oh... your him..." said Chiura in a different tone.

"Hey wait a minute!" said Mineta. "Sato what did you tell her!"

"Nothing Really, just told her about you... and how your a pervert" said Sato.

Just then all of the other girls just realized that Sato is here.

"Guys look! Sato is here! And he brought his girlfriend!" Shouted Toru as she, Uraraka, Momo, and Mina ran over to him and his girlfriend.

"Ok fine I'll leave" said Kaminari as he leaves to go sit in a corner as he is still reminded that he is dateless and looks down in shame.

Jirou looks over to were Kaminari is sitting and she begins to sigh.

"What's wrong Jirou" said Present Mic as he gets closer to her.

"It's nothing" said Jirou.

"It's love... isn't it" said Present Mic.

"W-what! N-no it's n-not" said Jirou as she was blushing a little.

"Yes it is, you like that Electric boy Kaminari don't you" said Present Mic.

"Him! No way!" said Jirou.

"Don't lie! I know you like him" said Present Mic.

"But... how" said Jirou.

"Teacher's intuition" said Present Mic.

"That's B.S and you know it"said Jirou.

"Ya, but you admit you like him" said Present Mic.

Jirou then blushes more as she turns away.

"It's fine girl!" said Present Mic. "I think you deserve a break, go talk to him"

"Y-your... letting me go?" said Jirou.

"Ya! Have some fun! Go dance with him" said Present Mic.

Jirou looks back at Present Mic and smiles.

"Thanks Presents Mic" said Jirou.

Jirou then walks over to Kaminari.

"Hey..." said Jirou.

Kaminari looks up.

"J-Jirou!" said Kaminari.

"Look... I kinda feel sorry about making fun of you and turning you down like that, so..." Jirou pulls out her hand for Kaminari to grab. "You want to dance with me" said Jirou while blushing.

Kaminari couldn't believe his eyes, Jirou is asking him to dance with her.

"C-come on you idiot!" said Jirou as she grabs his hand as they walk to the dance floor.

Kaminari looks back at Sero and Mineta and gives a thumbs up.

They both give one back to him.

Jirou and Kaminari are now the final two people from class 1A to get a date to the dance.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Endeavor was walking down the city alone in his civilian clothes as he thinking to himself.

"I never thought The Revengers were a bunch of weirdos. but then again, I never really cared about them anyway except for Hisashi" Endeavor thought to himself as he continues walking. "I could never understand him sometimes, why couldn't he just stay in Japan like me. damn it Hisashi"

Endeavor then realized that he's the only one in the street as he stumbles to a quiet area.

"Guess I made a wrong turn while I was thinking to myself" said Endeavor.

All of a sudden cherry blossoms started flaying around the area, like the wind was blowing them.

"What the... cherry blossoms?" said Endeavor.

Endeavor then notices that someone was following him... someone very weird.

He turns around to see a woman with pale white skin and long jet black hair, She was wearing a long gray jacket and a black scarf covering her mouth. her eyes were very dark and lifeless, she looked like your typical creepy Japanese ghost girl out of a horror movie.

"Hello... Endeavor... I would like to get... a moment of your time... if you don't mind" said the woman with a creepy voice.

"Who the hell are you" said Endeavor.

"My name... isn't important, but... you may call me... Ring" said the woman.

"Ring?" said Endeavor.

"Yes... that's my code name... i'm here to... give you a warning... from The Resistance" said Ring.

Meanwhile at the school dance 8:05 pm. Hatsume was dancing next to Midoriya who was standing still.

"Come on Midoriya, have some fun!" said Hatsume.

"But Hatsume, I'm not your date. also where's Iida" said Midoriya while looking around.

"Oh him, he's going around the dance floor checking on the other students" said Hatsume. "He told me to keep an eye on you"

Just then across the dance floor as two random guys were making a mess in the snack bar.

"Hey! No messing up in the snack bar! People used that to get treats not to play around" said Iida.

Iida then looks over to see a couple kissing while the guy was groping the girl.

He then walks over to them.

"HEY! No sexual acts at the dance floor!!!" said Iida as the couple stoped and run off.

Then Iida looks over again to see two guys picking on a smaller guy and his date.

"What are you doing here loser" said a bully while holding the poor boy's date hostage.

"Ya Nagisa, how the hell did someone like you get this cutie to be your date" said another bully as he pushed Nagisa down on the ground.

"Nagisa!" said his date.

"You leave Kayano alone or I'll..." said Nagisa as he was on the ground.

"Or what, beat us up?" said the bully.

"Ha! that's a laugh, your so week you can't attack a fly" said the other bully.

"Hey!" Shouted Iida as he runs over to them. "No bullying on the school dance floor"

"Oh ya four eyes! Who's going to stop us!" said the bully.

"No... me" both of the bullies looked behind them to see Aizawa sensei looking down at them.

"Oh crap!" Shouted the two boys.

Aizawa grabs the both bullies by the shoulders.

"You boys are coming with me" said Aizawa as he drags them away.

"Nagisa! Are you ok!" said Kayano.

"Ya I'm fine" said Nagisa as he gets up and looks at Iida. "Thank you for saving me"

"No problem, even though it was Mr Aizawa that save you" said Iida.

"Ya but you stand up for us, thank you" said Kayano.

"Why thank you, I'm just being a good role model" said Iida being proud.

Then half way across is Uraraka standing there watching Midoriya with Hatsume.

"What's going on... why is Midoriya with Hatsume" said Uraraka quietly.

"He's just dancing with her, don't worry about it" said Momo with Todoroki.

"If it makes you feel better Uraraka, he's not dancing at all" said Todoroki.

"Your one to talk" said Momo.

Meanwhile back where Endeavor and the mysterious woman named Ring were talking.

"Your part of The Resistance" said Endeavor while he starts to fire up his fist as he's getting ready to fight her.

"It's pointless... to fight me" said Ring.

Endeavor then begins to attack her... however his flaming fist goes right through her as she suddenly becomes a pile of cherry blossoms.

"What the!?!?" Endeavor thought to himself.

"Like I said... it's pointless" said Ring as she is now right behind him.

Endeavor jumps away from her.

"So You have a quirk" said Endeavor.

"Yes... some of us are freaks... have quirks... we want to rid... this world of suffering... and pain... we want Equality" said Ring.

"I already know that, we believe that two more people, Ichigo and Suki are part of your group" said Endeavor.

"How do you know... about them" said Ring.

"You guys are not the only ones capable of finding information about someone. Also you talk really slow you know that, it's kinda of annoying" said Endeavor.

"Shut up... insect" said Ring. "You don't have... the right... to talk back at me"

"Your lucky that dogged my attack or else I would've send your ass flying" said Endeavor. "Once I find your week point, I'll send you to jail"

"Speaking of jail... you should look... around you" said Ring.

Endeavor looks around to see that he's surrounded by cherry blossoms as he is now trapped in a cherry blossom prison.

"You bitch!" Shouted Endeavor as try to break free, but ends up cutting his hand. "What the hell"

"My blossoms are... razor sharp... so I be careful... if I were you" said Ring.

"Screw you! You won't get away with..." then suddenly, Endeavor begins to get dizzy.

'W-what's going up?" Endeavor thought to himself as he then falls to the ground unconscious.

"Sleep... tight... Hero" said Ring

Ring, Third General of The Resistance! Quirk: Blossom! Her quirks allows her to make cherry blossoms and controls them with ease, she can also control them at any location without actually being there in person! her cherry blossoms can be used as blades to cut flash and make her immune to objects! it also puts people to sleep by its Aroma!

Authors note: (Think of her quirk as Byakuya's banki from Bleach"

Ring looks at a clock close by, it says 8:15 pm.

"It's almost time... our mission will start" said Ring.

She then looks back at Endeavor as he was out cold.

"Don't worry... you won't missed much... however... some of your friends... will be dead... when you wake up... have a nice nap... freak" said Ring as her cherry blossom clone disappears along with Endeavor's cage.

Meanwhile back at the dance 8:20 pm. Midoriya was still with Hatsume as she continues to dance with everyone else.

"Ok Midoriya, it was nice but I'm going to find Iida and dance with him now" said Hatsume as she waves and walks away.

"Oh... ok then" said Midoriya as he looks down as he still wants to dance with Uraraka.

Uraraka now looking over at Midoriya as he was standing there doing nothing.

"Ok Uraraka, you got this!" Uraraka said to herself as she walks over to him.

"Hey Deku" said Uraraka.

"Um... ya" said Midoriya.

"Wanna dance" said Uraraka as she put out her hand.

Midoriya stood there for a moment.

"Y-yes! I would like too!" said Midoriya.

He grabs her hand as Uraraka begins to blush a little .

"All right!" Shouted Present Mic. "It's time to turn it up the heat!"

(Play any song you like)

Uraraka and Midoriya walked over to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing together.

Some of the class 1A students look over to see them dance.

"Hey Mina, wanna go up there" said Kirishima.

"Heck ya!" said Mina. "Can't let them have all the fun"

Mina and Kirishima headed over to were Midoriya and Uraraka were dancing.

"Come on Ohji!" said Toru as she grabbed his hand and also headed up to the dance floor.

"Do you want to go Sue" said Tokoyami.

"Sure" said Tsuyu.

They joined them as well.

"There you are handsome" said Hatsume as she finally caught up to Iida. "Let's roll"

"I guess I deserve a break, ok then" said Iida as both of them headed with the rest.

"Well Todoroki" said Momo.

"I'm not doing it..." said Todoroki.

"Calm on, just this once" said Momo.

"F-fine..." said Todoroki.

They also joined up with the rest.

Bakugou was still standing around when Naya walked up to him.

"Kacchan..." said Naya.

"No! I'm not dancing!" said Bakugou.

"Yes you are, don't be such a downer" said Naya as she grabs Bakugou by the arm while giggling.

"Hey! Wait a minute damn it!" said Bakugou as both of them joined with the rest.

One by one all of the class A students with their dates got up and danced to the song. soon class B students also got up to join them as every other student from other class stop and watched as class 1A and 1B both started syncing with the music.

Eri then grabs Kota's hand.

"Let's join them" said Eri.

"Um ya... sure" said Kota while blushing

Eri and Kota joined up with everyone.

Midoriya and Uraraka started to do some dance moves together as everyone watched

"Deku! Spin me" said Uraraka.

"W-what?" said Midoriya.

"Just do it, you'll see" said Uraraka.

"Ok" said Midoriya as he started to spin Uraraka around, then she starts to float up to the air while using her quirk

Everyone stops to look up at Uraraka as she was flying.

"Ok then, catch me!" said Uraraka.

"Ok! Got it" said Midoriya.

Uraraka then puts her hands together and said "Release!"

She then falls down as Midoriya catches her.

(End of soundtrack)

Everyone was now clapping for the both of them as Uraraka and Midoriya stood there catching their breath.

"We did it!" said Uraraka.

"Um..ya! We did!" said Midoriya.

"That was Awesome!!!" Shouted Present Mic as the whole class cheered for them.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Meanwhile back at the abandoned warehouse in the middle of the forest 10 minutes earlier. Ring was sitting in the corner as she opens her eyes, releasing her cherry blossom clone that had captured Endeavor and put him to sleep.

"It's... done" said Ring.

"Wow Ring! You really put Endeavor to sleep!" said a smaller figure as he and another figure walked up to her.

"Yes... he won't be... getting in our way" said Ring.

"That's super duper good! Now we can kill the other heroes without any problem" said the smaller hooded figure.

He then takes off his hood to reveal himself as a small boy with a big smile on his face.

"I wished our boss would let us go out and fight already, I wanna kill!" said the kid.

"Don't rush things Baby, we still need to find the location to the camp. that way our new recruits can have some protection" said the other hooded figure with a robotic voice like Chaos but different.

"Are you... talking about the copies?" said Ring.

"Yes" said the other hooded figures with a robotic voice.

"Oh come on Middle! I just want to kill" said the Baby with a big smile.

"I don't know what's creepier, a boy with a obsession with killing or a girl who looks like a horror movie monster" said Middle.

"I wouldn't talk... if I were you... your mostly machine" said Ring.

"It's life support, also it's my battle armor" said Middle.

Middle is the second General of The Resistance! Quirk: Quirkless! most of his body is machine as it's made to keep him alive, it is also built for battle. no one knows his real face as he always wears a mask that's part of his machine body.

"It's not fair that we have to wait, I just want to kill someone strong!" said Baby.

Baby is the forth General of The Resistance, Quirk: (unknown as of now). He is the second youngest member (16) while Hikari is the youngest (13).

Author's note: think of him kinda like a male Toga. but instead of wanting to become someone else, he is obsessed with fighting and killing.

"Will you just shut up kid" said a huge hooded figure as he walks up to the group.

"Hey it's Thumb!" said Baby.

"Don't call me that damn it! Why do we have these stupid code names" said Thumb.

Thumb is the fifth general of the Resistance, Quirk: Quirkless. he is a very strong man, standing in at almost 7 feet tall.

"Our code names are special, they represent each fingers of a hand that helps maintain control the Resistance" everyone looks over to see the other figure standing there.

"Am I the only one that thinks that name is stupid" Said Thumb. "I mean The Hand... really"

"How about you come up with a better name then, if you don't like it so much" said Index. "After all, we have been training for this day for years now. soon we will show the world that The Resistance are not just a group of quirkless misfits"

"Index is right, the five of you play a big role in this war" said Chaos as he walks in "after all, you are the strongest members of The Resistance"

"That's very honorable boss but we are only soldiers in this war, we're not as strong as you" said Index as he kneels down in front of Chaos.

Index is the first General of The Resistance, Quirk: (unknown as of now) probably the normal one in the group.

"Why thank you Index. some of you may be freaks but you are all risking your lives for a better world, that is more honorable then anything I could think of" said Chaos.

"Boss! When can we go out and kill already! I'm really bored just staying here" said Baby.

Chaos begins to laugh.

"Very soon Baby... very soon" said Chaos.

Meanwhile back at the dance, present time. Everyone was impressed with Uraraka's trick that she did with Midoriya.

"That was amazing Uraraka" said Naya.

"Ya, That was really something" said Toru.

"Thanks you guys" said Uraraka as she was whipping off some sweet. "I couldn't have done without Deku"

Midoriya was blushing a little as everyone was also congratulating him.

"Alright everyone! If you haven't turn in your voting ballots yet, you got 5 minuets before 8:30! So go and vote before it's too late" said Mandalay.

"Be sure not to vote for yourself or else your vote won't count" said Ragdoll.

Some people went to vote for the their favorite couple for the king and queen contest as Tiger and Pixie-Bob were collecting the ballots.

"Hey Mineta. I'm going to get some red punch, want some" said Misako.

"Sure thing sweet checks" said Mineta giving a thumbs up.

Misako then walks over to the snack bar to get some punch when she hears familiar voices.

"Oh my god, Misako! Is that you!" said a freshman girl.

"Hey girl!" said another freshman girl.

"W-what are you guys doing here" said Misako soundings so surprised.

"We got dates of course" said freshman girl 1.

"The only thing is, we didn't go as low to find a pervert to be our date... unlike you" said freshman girl 2 as they both started to laugh.

Misako Looks down.

"I don't get it Misako. your very pretty, so why did you pick... him" said freshman girl 1.

"Ya, did he bribe you or something?" said freshman girl 2.

"Crap! if I say yes then not only would he expose me but they will find out I have a secret, I got to lie" Misako Thought to herself.

"Um nope, I just said yes" said Misako.

Both of the girls gasped at her response.

"I mean... he's not all that bad" said Misako.

"Not that bad! Are you blind or something!" said freshman girl 1.

"Ya, don't you remember what he did throughout his time in U.A. he's a creepy little pervert who only wants to get laid" said freshman girl 2.

"Oh I get it, you have a thing for perverted men" said the freshman girl 1.

"That makes sense" said freshman 2.

"Oh... well I guess you caught me then" said Misako while making a fake laugh.

"Ok then Misako, have fun with your date..." said the freshman girl 1 as they both leave.

Misako then sighed in relief as she just dogged a bullet... until she hears them talking to each other.

"Wow... that was really sad" said freshman girl 1. "She's into perverted guy, how pathetic"

"Ya, what a loser" said freshman girl 2.

"She's probably a pervert herself" said freshman girl 1.

"Now that I think about it, she always has her camera around. she probably takes pictures of naked guys for all we know" said freshman girl 2.

"That's right! I mean she's not in any clubs so that's probably it" said freshman girl 1.

"She probably got caught by him and he has her camera, wow what a creep" said freshman girl 2 as they both started laughing.

Misako then stood there in silence...

Mineta walks over to her.

"Man, this dance is awesome! I don't know about you but I'm having a blast" said Mineta.

Misako continues to stand there in silence.

"So anyway about your camera, I'll give it back to you once I get my money from Kaminari. you should see the look on his face when I told him that I got a date with a hottie like you" said Mineta.

Misako still stands quietly.

"Um... are you ok?" said Mineta.

Just then Kaminari and Jirou was about to head over to the snack bar where Mineta and his date were when Misako then splashes a cup of red punch at him.

"What the hell" said Mineta. "Why would you do that"

"The deals off Mineta... my friends think I'm a perverted freak because of you" said Misako. "I don't care if you tell everyone about my secret that I take pictures of boys... I'm already a laughing stock as it is..."

"What are you saying?" said Mineta.

"I'm breaking up with you" said Misako as she leaves him alone...

"Oh shit..." said Kaminari quietly.

"Wow... So Tokoyami was right... Mineta caught her doing something perverted and used it against her..." said Jirou quietly.

Mineta turned around to look at them.

"Oh... it's you" said Mineta as he walks over to Kaminari. "Here... I lost... just take it"

Mineta hands Kaminari his money and walks away depressed.

"Wow... I never seen him this depressed before" said Kaminari.

"Well that's what he gets for bribing someone, even if she is a pervert like him" said Jirou.

"I don't know... I mean... didn't you noticed anything about him while he was with her earlier" said Kaminari.

"What?" Said Jirou.

"he didn't do anything weird with her... he kinda treated her like a normal person" said Kaminari.

"Mineta treating a girl with respect? Ha! That's a laugh" Said Jirou.

Kaminari looks over at Mineta as he heads to the exit to the underground shelter.

"What's wrong Mineta... is every ok" said Aizawa.

"I'm going back to my dorm..." said Mineta as he leaves.

"Your not going stay with your friends" said Aizawa.

"Just... leave me alone" said Mineta.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

As Naya had just came out of the ungrounded shelter restrooms, Misako quietly walks passed her.

"Hey Misako! What's wrong?" said Naya as Misako locks herself in the restroom.

"Go away!" said Misako.

"Misako..." said Naya as she was now worried about her when Bakugou walks up.

"Are you done" said Bakugou.

"Ya, but Misako is in there" said Naya.

"Um... who?" said Bakugou.

"You know, your little friend's date" said Naya.

Bakugou just stood there.

"You know, Mineta" said Naya.

"Wait you mean grape boy! His not my friend" said Bakugou.

Then both of them started hearing Misako crying in the restroom.

"Misako!" said Naya.

"I said go away! Leave me alone!" said Misako as she continues to cry.

"Did that grape bastard made you cry!" said Bakugou. "I'll beat the shit out of him!"

Bakugou then leaves to go find Mineta.

"Wait Bakugou!" said Naya who was is trying to stop him. "We don't know what really happened!"

But before Bakugou can find him, he runs into Kaminari and Jirou who is looking for Misako.

"Bakugou, did you see Mineta's date" said Jirou.

"Ya, she's crying in the bathroom. I'm going to beat the crap out of that little shit" said Bakugou as he about to walk pass them.

"Hold on Bakugou listen" said Kaminari. "We know why Mineta got a date with her in the first place"

"Wait, what do you mean?" said Bakugou as he stops to listen as Naya catches up to them

Kaminari and Jirou told Bakugou and Naya what happened and how Misako is also a pervert.

"Wait... your telling me that there's a female grape boy" said Bakugou.

"So he caught her taking pictures of guys...while they were naked!" said Naya as she begins to blush while also thinking about what Bakugou would look like without any clothes.

"Ya I couldn't believe it as well" said Jirou.

"To think someone as hot as her would do something Mineta would do, but with dudes" said Kaminari.

Jirou got jealous and hit Kaminari on the head.

"Ow! Sorry" said Kaminari.

"Anyway, she's crying in the restroom" said Jirou.

"Ya, I tried asking if she's ok. but she wouldn't let me help her" said Naya.

"Ok well, I'll get the other girls and we can try to calm her down" said Jirou.

"That's a great idea Jirou" said Kaminari. "I'll ask Toru and Tsuyu while you get Mina, Momo and Uraraka"

"Ok and I'll get Hatsume and Yuhara to help as well" said Naya.

"Sounds like a plan" said Jirou as everyone splits up leaving Bakugou behind.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Shouted Bakugou. "You know what! never mind, why am I even asking... I don't care!"

Meanwhile across the dance floor. Midoriya and Uraraka sat at a table as they were talking to each other... alone.

"I had so much fun Deku" said Uraraka. "I'm really happy that I get to spend time with you"

"Ya... me too" said Midoriya. "I'm glade you got to be may date Ocha..."

Midoriya stops as he just realized that he almost said her first name.

"W-wait... did you" said Uraraka.

"I... I... I'm sorry! That slipped out!" said Midoriya as he starts to panic.

"Oh no, it's fine Deku... don't worry about it" said Uraraka

There was now a long awkward silence between them

"But... if you want... you can call me by my first name" said Uraraka.

Midoriya looks over at Uraraka with a shocked look on his face.

"I-If you want... That is" said Uraraka while blushing.

"She's... letting me use her first name!!!" Midoriya thought to himself. "This is... I never thought in my life I would be able to say her first name!!!"

But then Midoriya remembers something...

(Flashback)

"Well you got to tell them, promise me that you will before the meeting. they're your best friends, they should knew before everyone else ribbit"

"They will understand and I'm sure they will still be your friends. I won't tell anyone, I'll pretend like I don't know anything. but you have to tell Uraraka and Iida"

(End of Flashback)

Midoriya sat there in silence.

"Um... Deku?" said Uraraka. "Is something wrong"

"Oh um... it's nothing, everything's fine!" said Midoriya as he makes a fake laugh.

"Crap what am I doing... this is the perfect time to tell her!" Midoriya thought to himself. "I mean there's no one here and everyone is too busy with the dance, I should tell her... she needs to know!"

"Um Uraraka" said Midoriya.

"Yes" said Uraraka as she is blushing a little bit now.

"Is he going to say my first name again" Uraraka thought to herself.

Midoriya took a deep breath.

"Uraraka I..." before Midoriya can finished, Jirou comes walking in.

"Hey, sorry to bother you two" said Jirou. "But I need to borrow Uraraka for a bit, if that's all right"

Midoriya stops as he almost gave out his secret to Jirou.

"Oh hold on for a minute, Deku was about to say something" said Uraraka.

"Crap!!!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll tell you later Uraraka" said Midoriya with a nervous laugh.

"Oh... ok then" said Uraraka as she got up and walked with Jirou.

"Holy crap that was close!!!" Midoriya thought to himself as he just dogged a bullet. "If Jirou would have heard my secret, then I would have to tell everyone... and I don't want that now... especially in front of all these people!"

Meanwhile at the new camp site 8:54 pm. Everyone at the camp was quite while the Spy and 4 other quirkless people were now planning to start a riot.

"Ok, are you guys ready" said the Spy.

"Yep" said the quirkless man 1.

"I already told some people to help us start it, so it should be easy" said the quirkless man 2.

"This is going to be fun, are you 100% sure that reinforcements will come" said the quirkless woman.

"Positive, just make sure the riot last long so the guards are distracted" said the Spy.

"K, roger that" said the quirkless man 3.

"Alright then, let's go" said the Spy as he runs near a hiding place near the main building without being spotted.

One of the quirkless man walks out in the middle of the camp.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" shouted quirkless man 1. "HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE? AS LONG AS THE NAZIS HELD THE JEWS IN THERE CAMPS! HOW LONG ARE UNTIL THEY DECIDE KILL US OFF!"

then the quirkless woman joins him.

"YA! I BET THEY ALREADY HAVE THE INFORMATION, THATS WHY THEY LET THE OTHER GUY LEAVE AFTER THEY MADE HIM THEIR BITCH" Shouted the quirkless woman. "THEN ONCE THE RESISTANCE ARE WHIPPED OUT, THEY WILL GO AFTER US NEXT!"

Then more quirkless people started to come out of their temporary homes.

"She's right!" Shouted a random quirkless man. "Why else would they let him go so early!"

"That man is a traitor for exposing The Resistance!" Shouted another random quirkless man.

"These freaks are treating us like animals!" Shouted a random quirkless woman.

Then more and more people started coming out and grabbing things from inside their temporary homes as they start trashing the area.

Inside the main building as Ryukyu and most of the guards are getting ready to handle the riot.

"Ok men remember, no one attacked the group until you have to use self defense" said Ryukyu as she and the others guards finished up getting ready and went outside.

After most of the guards came out of the building, the Spy quietly jump in through the door before it closed and locked it self shut.

"Ok everyone calm down!" said Ryukyu. "Just quietly go back to your homes and everything will be fine"

"Screw you dragon bitch!" said the quirkless man 3 as he throws a object at her.

She quietly dodges it as it passes by her.

"Are you ok ma'am!" said one of the guards.

"How dare you try to hit Ryukyu!" said one of the guards as he gets his stun gun ready.

"Wait! Don't shot!" said Ryukyu.

However she was too late as the guard shots one of the rioters, causing him to fall down.

"ATTACK!" said one of the rioters as they started attacking the guards and Ryukyu.

Meanwhile inside the main building. The Spy quietly gets inside the server room and quietly grabs his signal booster.

"Your time will soon come freaks" said The Spy as he attaches the device to the main sever.

It took a few seconds as the device light turns green, showing that it is boosting the signal.

"Long live The Resistance" said the Spy.

Meanwhile back at the abandoned warehouse in the middle of the forest as one of the computer guys is now picking up the location of the secret camp site.

"We got a signal!" said one of the computer guys.

"Our Spy has successfully boosted the signal to the location of the camp site" said another computer guy.

"Good" said the main hacker. "Our Mission is ready to start, we just need the bosses orders"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Meanwhile near down town part of the city 9:15 pm. Endeavor was still knocked out by the aroma from Ring's blossoms, normally someone would have found him sleeping on the sidewalk... however the town was quite, like no one was living there...

But then a stray dog walks up to him and starts sniffing him, then starts licking his face trying to wake him up, luckily for the dog Endeavor's quirk wasn't activated so it didn't hurt the dog.

Endeavor slowly wakes up after smelling the dogs awful breath and noticed it licking him.

"Ah what the hell!" Shouted Endeavor as he gets up.

The dog barked at Endeavor to get his attention.

"What do you want fleabag... damn... what time is it?" said Endeavor as he looks over at the clock at the other side of the street... it was 9:15 pm.

"Shit! I need to get back" said Endeavor

But the dog barks again as the stray dog runs away.

"Damn Dog, I really need to get ba..." before Endeavor can finished, he looks over to see a window from a building that had blood spattered all over it.

"What the hell..." Endeavor thought to himself as he then remembers that this town was too quite when he countered the creepy lady. "Wait a minute..."

Endeavor then runs to a small market to see if anyone was there... but what he found were dead bodies with cuts and blood everywhere.

"What... happened here!" Endeavor thought to himself as he then looks down to see a petal... a cherry blossom petal...

"No... this can't be!" said Endeavor as he rushes out of the store to see if there is anyone alive at all. but every stop he made was the same thing, bodies with cuts and blood everywhere with some petals on the floor.

"That bitch! No wonder this place was quite! she killed everyone here!" Shouted Endeavor as he continues to run until he finds a small police station... but found the same thing. police officers were laying there dead with their throats cut with cherry blossoms and blood on the floor. a small tv was still on from when she attacked them.

"Damn it!" said Endeavor as he slams his fist to the wall. "Those damn bastards! They're going to pay! especially that woman!

Then the tv cuts to The Emergency Broadcasting System.

"This is a emergency warning from the national government. Stay calm and follow the instructions. please stay in your homes and lock your doors, I repeat please stay in your homes and locked your doors... Japan in under attack" said The Emergency Broadcasting System voice.

"W-WHAT!!!" Shouted Endeavor.

25 minutes earlier...

20 minutes before disaster strikes.

Back at the dance 8:50 pm. All of girls from the group gathered around the bathroom door to try and calm Misako down as she was still crying from inside the restroom.

"Misako, please come out" aaid Naya.

"No! You'll just make fun of me" said Misako.

"No we won't Misako" said Toru.

"Come on out and hang out with us!" said Mina.

"Ya right... your just going to call me a pervert like my friends" said Misako.

"What are you talking about, we're your friends" said Uraraka.

"Even though we didn't get to know you that well, we still treat you as a good friend" said Momo.

Misako sniffs as she then begins to stop crying.

"Really? Your not lying" said Misako.

"Of course we're not ribbit" said Tsuyu.

"Even if you are a perv, it doesn't matter. we're still your friends" said Momo.

"Ya. I mean we've dealt with Mineta for 3 whole years, so this is nothing new" said Jirou.

"Besides most guys think your attractive as it is" said Toru.

"Ya, forget about Mineta. there's lots of fish in the sea" said Mina.

"But... he's going to expose me" said Misako.

"No he won't" everyone looked of at Jirou as they were surprised that she would somewhat defend him.

"How do you know he won't do it" said Toru.

"Me and Kaminari saw him after getting dumped by Misako, he looked depressed... at first I thought he just lost the bet. but after thinking about for a moment, I realized that he would normally get mad for losing something like that. However he looked really sad... like he just lost someone"

Misako looked up as she continues to hear what Jirou was saying from the other side.

"He probably see Misako as another him, he probably feels like he's not alone... that's what I think anyway" said Jirou.

"Wow Jirou, are you feeling sorry for him?" said Mina.

"Of course not... but I do think he's maturing... besides I'll make sure he doesn't pull that shit, you got my word Misako" said Jirou.

The door to the restroom opens slowly as she peaks her head out.

"Really... you'll make sure" said Misako.

"Ya and if he try's to stop me, I'll beat the shit out of him" said Jirou.

Misako slowly walks out.

"Thank you... Jirou" said Misako.

All of the girls clapped.

"Alright! let's have a good time" said Toru.

"Ya, they're going to announce the king and queen soon" said Mina "I can't wait to see who it is!"

"Oh that's right! Deku was he was going to talk to me about about something, I'll see you guys in a bit" said Uraraka as she runs to find Midoriya.

"Ok! Don't forget to say yes if he proposes to you!" said Mina.

"I don't think he's going to do that" aid Momo.

"I know I was just joking" said Mina.

As the other girls started laughing, Tsuyu stared at Uraraka as she knows what Midoriya is going to tell her.

"Be strong Midoriya, she will understand" Tsuyu thought to herself.

Meanwhile across the dance floor as Midoriya was walking around looking for someone to talk too when he sees Yusake talking on the phone in the corner.

"Ya, don't worry about me... I'll be fine" said Takishida as he then ends the call.

"Oh! Mr Takishida" said Midoriya. "Who was that on the phone"

Yusake quietly turns around and says "oh that, that was my coworkers. they were making sure i was going to be fine, after all the Resistance wants my head for making those homes"

"Oh... that" said Midoriya.

"I know you must not like the idea, but I already told All Might that I had no choice. but I'm getting off topic, hows your date with Mis Uraraka going along" said Takishida.

"Oh um... well" said Midoriya as he blushes a little as Uraraka shows up.

"I'm back! sorry about that, also Hi Mr Takishida" said Uraraka.

"Oh Hi Mis Uraraka, we we're just talking about you" said Takishida.

Uraraka begins to blush.

"Um well... Uraraka! can I talk to you alone for a minute" said Midoriya.

"Um sure Deku" said Uraraka as they both leave Takishida to get to a private place.

Takishida makes a grin.

"Oh young love... how cute" said Takishida.

Midoriya and Uraraka both got to a place where they can talk in private.

"So what is it that you want to talk about" said Uraraka.

"Ok, well..." said Midoriya. "I want to tell you something... for a long time now"

"What is it Deku" said Uraraka.

"Oh no... is he going to confess to me!" Uraraka thought to herself as she blushes.

"Well... it's personal... and I've been keeping it a secret for a long time..." said Midoriya.

"A secret! He had feelings like that for a long time!!!" Uraraka thought as she then begins to blush even more.

"I think it's right that I should tell you... about my..." before Midoriya could finish, all of The Pussycats then came on stage with a special announcement.

"Ok everyone! It's now 9:00 pm, that means it's time for the announcement of the king and queen for The Farewell Dance!!!" Shouted Mandalay as everyone cheered.

"Crap! What awful timing!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"But before we announce the winner, we will be announcing the couples that made it in the top 5" shouted Ragdoll.

"However we won't be telling you what they placed in until after the winner is reveled" said Pixie-Bob.

"If your named is not on the top five then you didn't get enough votes, but at least you had fun" said Tiger.

"Now please welcome, MIDNIGHT!!!" Shouted all of The Pussycats as Midnight walks on stage in her sexy red dress as all of the boys cheered for her.

"Holy crap she's smoking hot!" said Kaminari.

Jirou then hits Kaminari on the head.

"Jerk..." said Jirou while blushing in embarrassment.

"Alrighty then, the first couple to be in the top 5 are... Mina and Kirishima!" Shouted Midnight.

Everyone begins to cheer.

"Ya!!!!" said Mina jumping up and down.

"Wow that's a shocker!" said Kirishima. "Then again I am in the top 3"

"Next is... Tsuyu and Tokoyami!" Shouted Midnight.

Then a group of boys started to chant "Froppy! Froppy! Froppy!"

"W-wait a minute!" said Tsuyu. "When did I get so popular?"

"Well, you did a lot of good things while on U.A. so I'm not surprised" said Tokoyami.

"Next is... Uraraka and Midoriya!" Shouted Midnight.

Everyone begins to cheer.

"W-what! B-but how!!!" said Midoriya.

"Maybe our friends voted for us" said Uraraka.

"Next is... Yaoyorozu and Todoroki!" Shouted Midnight.

As all of the girls started going crazy and shouting "WE LOVE YOU SHOTO!!!"

"Figures..." said Todoroki.

"Well, can you blame them" said Momo.

"And finally... Manzo and Bakugou! Shouted Midnight.

Everyone in the crowd was confused.

"Wait, him?" Said a random student.

"How the hell did he get votes" said another random student.

"Isn't he the guy that lost to dragon and has a bad temper" said a random female student.

"Ya that's him, he's the guy that's all tough shit but always seems to get into trouble" said another random female student.

"What the hell are you all talking about!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Naya!!!" Naya looks over to see her home room class.

"We knew you can't do it!" Shouted Itsuka.

"Ya! Your the best girl in our class!" said Yosetsu.

"Kick some butt!!!" Shouted Tetsutetsu.

"Thanks you guys!" Shouted Naya with a smile.

"Oh that makes sense" said a random student.

"Everyone in her class voted for her" said another random student.

"Know that I think about it, she is pretty cute" Said a random female student.

"Why is she with that douche anyway" said another random female student.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOUCH!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Your kinda proving their point Kacchan..." Midoriya thought to himself.

"Ok then, those are the top five couples... and now for the winner" said Midnight.

"Drumroll please!" said Ragdoll as Present Mic pushes a button to play a drumroll sound effect.

Midnight then pulls out a envelope and opens it.

"This year's King And Queen farewell dance..." said Midnight "is..."

Meanwhile back at the abandoned warehouse in the middle of the forest. Chaos and all 10 of the Generals walked up to the room were they were keeping their prisoner.

"I think it's time to check on our guest... shall we" said Chaos as he opens the door.

The door opens reveling Osamu who is now skinny to the bone as he continues to make copies of the suits of armor.

"Mr Osamu... how long is our copies going to take now" said Chaos. "It better be done soon"

Osamu continues to stand still has he continues to make more copies... like he was on auto pilot.

"He's not responding" said Chaos. "Interesting"

Just then the main hacker/nerd comes running towards them.

"Boss! We have the location of the camp, we are ready when you are" said the main hacker.

"You fool... don't you see that we're not ready yet... that freak over there is still making copies" said Chaos.

"What! He's still making them! That's impossible! He has already reached his goal!" said the main hacker.

"What?" said Chaos.

"I check on him this morning, he had already reached his goal" said the main hacker.

"Why the hell I wasn't told about this!" said Chaos.

"I thought you already knew" said the main hacker.

"No I wasn't aware... never mind about that, how many are there now" said Chaos.

The main hacker pulls out his tablet he alway carries around and checks the status on the copies.

"No... this is impossible!" said the Hacker. "He's made over 150,000 copies!"

"He's made over 50,000 more!?!?!" said Suki.

"That bastard is still going as we speak!?!?!" said Shotgun.

Chaos walks over to Osamu.

"You can stop now creature" said Chaos. "You have done far well then we expected"

Osamu continues to make more copies as he is unable to respond.

"You damn freak! Your job is done! I demand you to stop making more copies!" said Chaos as he tries to shake him out of it... then Osamu quirk stops...

"He stopped" said Shotgun.

There was a long pause.

"Mr Osamu" said Chaos as he tries to touch him again.

Then Mr Osamu falls to his side as he crashing down to the floor... one of the generals walks up to him and checks on his pulse...

"He's... dead..." said Thumb.

There was a long pause...

(Play Hunter X Hunter 2011 New Mutation)

Chaos begins to laugh.

"I say... this freak has given us more then we could ever ask for" said Chaos.

(0:10)

"So um... what do we do now?" said Shotgun.

"Get yourself ready of course... we are going to war" said Chaos.

"Yes sir!" said All of the General and main hacker.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to kill!" said Baby.

(0:22)

After a while, all of the 10 generals are now suited up for battle.

"Are the soldiers and computer bots ready" said Chaos talk to the main hacker through his helmet.

"Yes, the last of the soldiers are getting in right now" said the main hacker as he watches the men get into their battle armor. "As for the bots, they are 100% ready to go. I'll control them using my main computer"

"Good, we will only used the extra 50,000 for now, that will be enough to help us get the message through to those animals" said Chaos.

"Roger that boss" said the main hacker.

"Alright everyone" said Chaos as he was now talking to all of the Generals through his helmet. "10 and 9 will go after the girl with some soldiers, 8 and most of the soldiers/bots will go attack the citizens and keep some low class heroes busy, 7 and 6 will help some of the bots go after the camp site and get more recruits, 5,4,3,2,1, and I will go after the prime minister"

"Wait! I thought we were all going after the girl" said Shotgun. "Why are we splitting up and attacking the prime minister"

While the girl is our main focus for the new world, I want to show the freaks how much of a threat we really are. Also you two better not screw this up" said Chaos.

"Ok but how do you know if our target is at the school?" said Shotgun.

(2:18)

"Trust me..." said Chaos as the rooftop begins to open. "I know"

(2:21)

Chaos then flys out through opening while all of the Generals go after him. then the main hacker activates the bots as most of the bot's mask eyes begins to light up and head out as well. soon the night sky above the warehouse is now completely covered of flying suits of armor like a giant swarm of insects as they all fly behind the Generals and Chaos.

The first battle of The Great Quirk War is about to begin. what sort of anarchy and destruction will unfold to the hero society... will Hatsume be forced to work with the Resistance to make the Machine that will end all quirks work? Find out soon...

(End of soundtrack)


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

10 minutes before disaster.

Meanwhile at a prison were low class villains are being held, 9:00 pm. Two police officers walked up to a cell and begins to open it.

"Ok villain, you time here is up" said one officer.

The man gets up form his prison bed.

"Your letting me go at this time?" said the man. "I thought I had six months left"

"Well, you've just been released on good behavior... Danjuro Tobita" said the other officer.

After some time Tobita was then released from prison as he begins to head back to his house when he sees a familiar face.

"Gentle!!!" Shouted Manami as she was running up to him.

"La Brava!" said Tobita as he hugs her. "It's been so long, how did you know I was coming back early"

"I've been waiting here for you to get back!" said Manami as she started crying. "I've been so lonely!"

"It's ok La Brava, now that I'm back we can change our ways" said Tobita as he continues to hugs her.

"Let's go on a date to celebrate!" said Manami.

"Sure thing La Brava" said Tobita as they both walk to the nearest shopping district.

Back at the dance as everyone was now waiting to hear the winner of the king and queen contest.

"This year's King And Queen farewell dance is..." said Midnight.

"Oh man... this is intense!" Kirishima thought to himself while sweating nervously.

"Come on, say it already!" Mina thought to herself.

"I wonder who is going to win?" Momo thought to herself.

"I swear... if it's us..." Todoroki thought to himself while looking annoyed.

"I'm scared..." Tsuyu thought to herself.

"I honestly don't care, I'm just surprised that we made it in the top 5" Tokoyami thought to himself.

"I don't care if we win or lose, as long at I have my Kacchan" Naya thought to herself. "But if it's not us, then I want Uraraka and Midoriya to win"

"I don't care if I lose, don't let that damn nerd win!" Bakugou thought to himself.

"Here it comes..." Uraraka thought to herself.

Midoriya stood there in silence as he begins to get nervous.

Midnight look up from reading the letter.

"Manzo and Bakugou!!!" Shouted Midnight

Then 3 big spot lights hits Bakugou and Naya

"Congratulations you two!" Shouted Midnight.

"WHAT!!!!" Shouted most of the crowd as they didn't expect them to win.

Bakugou was confused by this announcement, even he didn't expect it.

"Oh... my... god!" said Naya as she begins to cry in happiness.

"Wait a minute!" Shouted one of the students in the crowd. "None of us voted for that jerk"

"It must be a miscount!" said a female student in the crowd.

"I counted all of the votes accordingly, Bakugou and Naya won this contest... by one vote" said Midnight.

"WHAT!!!!" Shouted the crowd again as they begin to argue.

"Wait... one vote... could that have be my vote?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Aw man" said Mina. "I thought it was going to be Midoriya and Uraraka!"

"I'm glade it's not me... but him..." said Todoroki.

"That was close... I didn't want to get that spot light on me, it's too embarrassing ribbit" Tsuyu thought to herself.

As The Wild Pussycats put the fake crown and tiara on Naya and Bakugou, Midnight then names the list in order.

"Bakugou and Manzo won, behind them in second place is Midoriya and Uraraka who lost by 1 vote, with Todoroki and Momo in third place, Tokoyami and Tsuyu in 4th place, then Kirishima and Mina in 5th place" said Midnight.

Then some boys in the crowd started crying.

"Ok i admit it, I vote for them!!! I hate that bastard she was dating, but Naya is a sweetheart! She's too good for this school!" Shouted a random male student.

"Long live the queen Naya!" Shouted another random male student.

"Boys..." Jirou thought to herself

"Aw thank you, but I really don't deserve this" said Naya.

"See! She's too good for us! In fact she's good for him!!!" Shout a random student.

"Ya, if anyone deserves to be queen it's her, but her date is a jackass" said a random female student.

"Dragon's son and his date should've won. even if Naya is pretty and sweet, that jerk Bakugou shouldn't be the king" said another female student.

Bakugou hears the comments about him and looks away.

"Whatever, I don't even want this stupid title anyway. I just want to be The Number One Hero" said Bakugou.

"I'm sorry Uraraka... I think my vote must've gotten Bakugou to win this" said Midoriya quietly to Uraraka.

"Don't worry Deku it's fine, we got in second place so that's still good" said Uraraka while smiling. "Plus almost everyone here really wanted us to win so it's ok"

"U-um ya!" said Midoriya as he begins to blush.

"If anyone is too sweet it's you Uraraka!" Midoriya thought to himself as he face gets even more red.

"Alright then, enjoy the rest of the dance because we're about to start the slow dances soon for all the couples" said Midnight as she pulls out her whip and whips the floor. "So stay toned"

7 minutes before disaster strikes.

Meanwhile in the sky, as Chaos and the Resistance continues to fly towards their destination.

"We're almost there, just a little longer" said Chaos as he was talking with everyone through his helmet.

"I don't get it. I mean sure we Generals have to wear our robes most of the time, but why now?" said Shotgun wearing his new black skull mask and grey robe. "I mean... would it just get in the way"

"You can take it off when you land and start fighting if you want Shotgun, it's just to show the new recruits who they're supposed to follow. it shows them that your a high raking member of the Resistance"

"Ya Stupid!" Shouted Ichigo with his mask built for his Vulture head. "Don't you know anything"

"Ya! I maybe new, but you don't have to call me stupid birdbrain" said Shotgun.

"What the hell did you just say!!!" Shouted Ichigo.

"Will you two just shut up for one damn second" said Suki wearing her mask.

"Let them fight Suki" said the 8th General wearing a black glass bowl with a German accent. "They are below us"

"What did you say fish bowl head! Also you shouldn't be talking Albert Con... slime or whatever" said Shotgun.

"It's Dr Albert Von Stein you simpleton!" said Stein.

"Well... this is getting interesting" said Bélanger wearing a mask that resembles Mona Lisa on it.

"Hey Bélanger" said Thumb. "Why does you mask resemble Mona Lisa's face?"

"She resembles a true work of art. also I should be asking the same with you, why are you wearing such a ridiculous mask" said Bélanger.

Thumb is wearing a glass mask with white paint covering most of the face to look like a Luchador mask.

"It's not ridiculous! It's supposed to resemble a Luchador mask from my home land" said Thumb.

"Really?" said Baby with a normal see through mask as he makes a big dumb smile. "I never knew your were Spanish"

"I told you guys that I'm from Mexico!" said Thumb.

"I don't remember that" said Shotgun.

"Of course I told you guys, just because I don't have a Spanish accent doesn't mean I'm not Mexican" said Thumb.

"No body was questioning that you had an accent or not" said Index.

"Well... I... you were thinking about it!" said Thumb.

"That's enough, we're almost here" said Chaos.

"Oh boy! killing time is almost here!" said Baby.

5 minutes before disaster strikes.

Meanwhile back at the dance. As everyone was getting ready for the slow dance, Eri and Kota were walking up to Midoriya.

"Big brother Deku!" said Eri with Kota.

"Oh hey Eri, hey Kota" said Midoriya. "How do you guys like the dance so far"

"It's super fun!" said Eri as she lifts up her hands in the air.

"It's alright I guess" said Kota. "But you should've won that contest"

"Ya, sorry to hear that you don't like the results, but it's fine. I'm not going to worry about it" said Midoriya.

"Well anyway, we have to get going" said Eri.

"My cousin wants me and Eri to come with her and the other Wild Pussycats for a meeting with All Might" said Kota.

"Oh that's right, All Might did told me about it earlier" said Midoriya.

"Ok you kids" said Mandalay with the other Pussycats. "We should head out now"

"Ok" said both Eri and Kota as they leave with them.

"Deku..." said Uraraka as she walks up to him.

Midoriya turns around to face Uraraka.

"Yes" said Midoriya.

"Um... the slow dance is starting..." said Uraraka while blushing a little.

Midoriya then gulps as he is nervous about doing a slow dance with her... but is also really happy.

"Alright kids!" said Midnight. "Before we start the slow dance, here's Principal Nezu!"

Everyone claps as Principal Nezu gets on stage and adjusts the microphone's level to reach his height.

"Good even students! Is everyone having a good time" said Principal Nezu as everyone was cheering. "I'm glade you all like it. before we start the slow dance, I will like to say a few words to all of the seniors here right now. i'm really proud for all of you. you all have grown up to be amazing heroes, after all of the time spent here, after all the hard work, after all trials, just everything you've guys have done, you all have done nothing but good things for our school. Sure it was rough at first with the U.S.J incident, the kidnaping of a fellow student, and having to find a traitor amongst us... but we still succeed... all of you here today are the future of our hero society. normally I don't say this but... you are all my favorite students I've ever worked with for the passed 3 years... I can't wait to see you all grown up to be amazing heroes..."

Everyone was touched by his speech as some were crying with joy.

"Now then, I've keep you here long enough. let's begin our slow dance and I wished you all with good luck" said Principal Nezu.

Present Mic begins to play a slow song to set up the right mood.

(Play any slow music you want)

One by one couples hit the dance floor and started slow dancing.

"Come on Ojiro!" said Toru as she is pulling him to the dance floor.

"Ok I'm coming" said Ojiro.

"Man... she is going to be the end of me" Ojiro thought to himself while smiling.

"Should I... take this dance..." said Todoroki as he reaches his hand to Momo while blushing.

"Oh you..." said Momo who is also blushing. "It's about time you started dancing"

"Are you ready Kirishima" said Mina.

"Ya, of course I am..." said Kirishima while blushing.

"I guess we have to go now..." said Tokoyami.

"I guess so..." said Tsuyu as she grabs his hand and take him to the dance floor.

"Come on Bakugou!" said Naya. "We're the king and queen of the dance, let's go do the slow dance"

Bakugou sighs.

"I have no choice now... do I" said Bakugou.

"Yay!!!" said Naya as she grabs his hand and run to the dance floor.

"Hey..." said Hatsume with a grin on her face.

"Oh no, I'm not doing a slow dance" said Iida has he pushes up his glasses.

"Yes you are!" said Hatsume as she pushes Iida to the dance floor.

Midoriya and Uraraka stand there for a moment.

"Um... Deku... the slow dance is starting" said Uraraka as she lifts her hand for Midoriya to grab it.

"R-Right!" said Midoriya.

"Ok... here I go..." Midoriya thought to himself.

he grabs her hand and slowly walks with her to the dance.

Everyone else in class 1A and 1B are getting up there with their dates.

Midoriya was barely touching her as he was embarrassed by this.

"Deku... have you ever slow danced before?" said Uraraka.

"Um... no I haven't" said Midoriya.

"It's easy, my dad taught me when I was little. here I'll show you" said Uraraka as she grabs his hands and puts them on her back waist and puts her arms around her neck.

"Like this... ok" said Uraraka while a little red in the face.

"Um... ok" said Midoriya as he was nervously blushing like crazy.

After a bit, Midoriya seems to get the hang of it.

"I'm really doing it!" Midoriya thought to himself as he is now slow dancing with Uraraka. "I'm actually doing it!"

Just then he trips a little as he hands that was holding her waist accidentally touches her butt.

Uraraka then gasped as she jumps a little while blushing in response to what just happened.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Uraraka" said Midoriya trying to fix the situation.

"Oh no it's... fine... you didn't mean too" said Uraraka as her face is red from the excitement.

"Oh my gosh... he touched my butt!" Uraraka thought to herself.

"Crap... she must hate me now!" Midoriya thought to himself.

They continue to slow dance for a good while longer...

(End of soundtrack)

2 minutes before disaster strikes.

Meanwhile at the dorms as Mineta was sitting on his bed in a depressing mood. thinking back to what just happened.

(Flashback)

"The deals off Mineta... my friends think I'm a perverted freak because of you" said Misako. "I don't care if you tell everyone about my secret about how I take pictures of boys! I'm already a laughing stock as it is... I'm breaking up with you"

(End of flashback)

"I shouldn't have bribed her... I just wanted to show everyone that I can get a date, not only that but... she was perfect" said Mineta.

Meanwhile at the same time up high in the sky 9:08 pm. The Resistances had just reached Musutafu as they were getting ready to attack.

"Tokyo is just around the corner" said Chaos. "The location of the camps is somewhere north of here, Number 10, Number 9, U.A High is over there" as Chaos points to the direction where the school is.

"Go there and land somewhere near the school" said Chaos.

"Roger that boss" said Shotgun as him and Ichigo begin to fly down to the location of the school.

Back at the dorms. Mineta heard what sounded like jets nearby as he quietly got up from his bed.

"What the hell?" said Mineta as he then looks over to see a few metal figure land near the forest of the dorms.

"Wait! What's going on!" said Mineta.

Then after a few seconds one of them comes walking out... wearing a black Skull mask.

Shotgun looks over at the teacher (Hound Dog) and a few security guards guarding the barrier.

"They didn't here us? So much for security" said Shotgun as he walks over to them.

Hound Dog looks over to see the figure wearing a grey robe and a black skull mask.

"Hey you! What are you..." just before Hound Dog can finished his sentence, a couple laser blasts came out of the forest near the school. killing all of the guards and injuring Hound Dog.

Then Ichigo and 5 the of bots came out as they started to walk towards the barrier.

"Ok nerd... hack the barrier so we can get in without setting off the alarms" said Ichigo.

"Got it... and don't call me a nerd!" said the main hacker while talking through their mask as he enters the code to disarm the barrier from his computer. "Ok were in"

Shotgun walks over.

"I was about to kill them" said Shotgun.

"You moron, you could've set off the alarm" said Ichigo.

Just then Hound Dog grabs his walkie-talkie. but before he could use it, Shotgun shots off his hand as he screams in agony.

"Shit! I knew something like this would happen!" Hound Dog thought to himself while trying to stop the bleeding.

"What's wrong freak, can't talk to your friends" said Shotgun as he put up one of his gauntlets to his head. "Now sleep like a good dog..."

A shot was fired as Shotgun shot Hound Dog in the head, killing him instantly. Mineta saw the whole thing from his dorm room window.

"Come on, let's get inside" said Shotgun as he, Ichigo, and 5 bots started to walk towards the main building.

"Oh god! Did they!" Mineta thought to himself as he just stood there in fear. "I-I got to warn the others! but how! Wait I'll just call Kaminari!"

Mineta grabs his phone and begins to call.

Back at the dance Kaminari cell phone goes off while vibrating.

"Oh my phone is going off" said Kaminari.

"Hey! We're in a slow dance moron" said Jirou. "Just ignore it"

"Ya sorry" said Kaminari. "Besides it's probably nothing anyway"

After a while it went to voicemail.

"Damn it! I forgot that the music is too loud so they can't hear me! I need to go out there... but if I go out and try to stop them... I'll die... think Mineta! Think!" Mineta thought to himself.

1 minute before disaster strikes.

Back at the dance. Midoriya and Uraraka continue to slow dance until Uraraka breaks the silence.

"Um... Deku" said Uraraka.

"Y-yes" said Midoriya.

"I... I had fun tonight, it was really nice spending time with you" said Uraraka. "And well... i really..."

Just outside of the main building. Shotgun, Ichigo, and the bots break through the main door to get inside, they hear loud music playing underneath them.

"I hacked into their main computer and found some blueprints of the underground shelter" said the main hacker. "Just keep walking until you hear the music getting louder, that's probably were the DJ is located"

"Ya I can hear the crappy music playing underneath, but I'll keep walking to get near the DJ so I can shut that damn music off" said Shotgun as he and the others keep walking.

Back at the dance.

"I... really... want to do something... with you" said Uraraka blushing. "It's kinda selfish of me... but" she then closes her eyes leans in for a kiss.

Midoriya is shocked at what is going to happen.

Just outside of the shelter, the group finds the spot where the DJ is located.

"I think we found our entrance" said Ichigo.

"Ok then, stand back..." said Shotgun as everyone backs away from Shotgun. He then charges his gauntlet for a powerful punch.

Back at the dance floor as Uraraka was going to kiss Midoriya, he begins to panic.

"W-what! S-shes going to... kiss me!?!?! Midoriya thought to himself as she slowly leans in.

"Ok... I guess I have no choice... I'm really going to kiss Uraraka!!! This is... the best day ever!"

Midoriya closes his eyes as well and also leans in for a kiss.

His hart begins to pound as seconds felt like minutes...

Disaster strikes in...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Suddenly the ceiling above the stage came crashing down, everyone looked over to see what was going on as both Uraraka and Midoriya stoped and looked over as well... from the rubble was Shotgun. He slowly gets up and see that everyone was looking at him.

Shotgun then pumps his gatling gun gauntlet arms like a shotgun as he grins.

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST Soldier Ants)

Meanwhile at the same time somewhere in Tokyo city as some civilians looked up to hear what sounds like hundreds or thousands of small jets coming from the sky.

"Now then..." said Stein as he was watching from above. "Kill as many freaks as you can!"

"Yes sir!" said all of the soldiers diving down.

(0:19)

Some of the soldiers landed and began attacking the civilians with hand blasters, missiles, and Machine guns attached to their bodies while some were mowing down civilians as they fly by and drop small bombs, blowing up small buildings.

"We're under attack!" Shouted a police officer before getting killed.

(0:34)

Then at the camp site, Suki and Bélanger lands inside the camp area with hundreds of bots.

"This is for keeping quirkless imprisoned you sick bastards!!!" Shouted Suki as she and all of the bots being to fire at the guards as all of the quirkless people begin to cheer.

"They came!" Shouted a random quirkless man.

"The real heroes are here to save us!" Shouted a random quirkless woman.

(0:48)

Meanwhile at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. one of the guards comes running up to the Prime Minister in his office.

"Prime Minister!" Shouted the guard as the prime minister was looking at the window. "Tokyo is under attack! You need to get out of here no..." just before he could finished his sentence, the prime minister heard a blast, killing the guard.

(1:02)

"This is our first meeting" The Prime Minister turns around to see Chaos and 5 hooded figures standing there next to the dead body.

"You must be Yoshio Shibata, The Prime Minister of Japan" said Chaos.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Shouted Shibata.

"Simple... we are here..." said Chaos.

(1:16)

"To declare war..." said Chaos.

(End of soundtrack)


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at the U.A farewell dance 9:10 pm. Shotgun slowly gets up from landing from the ceiling as a giant gaping hole was now above him.

"Who is that!?!?" Midoriya thought to himself as shotgun then pumps his gatling gun gauntlet arms...

"Everyone get down and plug your ears!" Shouted Present Mic runs up to Shotgun from behind as he yells at the villain using his quirk.

his screams echoes across the dance floor as everyone was covering their ears trying to not to get caught up by Present Mic's attacks.

After a moment he stops yelling as he realizes that the enemy is still standing like nothing happened.

"B-but how?!?!" Present Mic thought to himself. "My attack from that close should have damaged his eardrums by now! even with his helmet on!"

Shotgun begins to laugh.

"Surprise? My suit and black skull helmet are built to withstand most quirks attacks" said Shotgun as he turns around and looks at Present Mic. "Now it's my turn"

He lifts up one of his gauntlets and fires a shotgun blast at Present Mic in the stomach at point blank rage.

Everyone watched in horror as they're all froze with fear as one of their teachers had just been shot. he falls down to the ground with his blood all over.

The room was silent.

"That was my Shotgun mode" said Shotgun.

His gauntlets then spin to change the type of his weapons.

"And this..." Shotgun then lifts up both of his hands while aiming at a group of random students.

"Is gatling gun mode..." said Shotgun.

Midoriya then snaps out of it and shouts.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!!!" Shouted Midoriya as Shotgun then fires at the group of random students.

Everyone else was screaming in horror and trying to get away, then Kirishima and Tetsutetsu ran up and both used their hardening quirks to stop the bullets from further killing or injuring more students.

"I see, Hardening quirks" said Shotgun. "That won't save you from death!"

Just then Ichigo and 5 of the bots came down from the giant opening hole in the ceiling as the they started firing off their hand blasters at random students. Ichigo's suit then opens up his robotic wings and begins to fly around the area.

"What's going on!" Shouted Mina.

"Who are these guys!" said Sero.

"I think they might be The Resistance" said Todoroki as he tries to use his ice half to attack one of the bots.

"That's right freak!" said the main hacker who is talking through one of the controlling bots.

The bot then breaks the ice from Todoroki's attacks.

"It's going to take a lot more then that to take theses bots down" said the main hacker.

"Damn it!" said Todoroki as he is now fighting with one of the bots. "They're remote controlled soldiers"

"That's right" said the main hacker. "Now shut up and die" as a blade suddenly comes out from the bot's arm and tries to cut Todoroki's throat.

Todoroki dodges the attack barely as the blade cuts his cheek.

"That was close" Todoroki thought to himself.

Just then Midnight comes out and kicks the bot away from Todoroki and the others.

"You guys need to get out of here now!" said Midnight.

The other bots continue to attack and kill some random helpless students as aizen tries to stop them.

"Shit!!!" Aizawa thought to himself as he begins to run towards more bots. "Everyone! Get to the emergency exit now!"

"No way! We're helping you!" Shouted Bakugou.

"No! you students need to get out of here" said Aizawa.

"Aizawa is right" said Midnight as she attacks one of the bots. "We will handle it from here!"

"Isn't this what we trained for!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Our number one priority is to keep you students safe, now get out!" Shouted Midnight.

"The teachers are right Bakugou, we need to leave" said Iida.

"Come on Kacchan, we need to go!" said Naya.

"Damn it!" said Bakugou as they all leave to the emergency exit

But just before the students could get to the emergency exit, Ichigo comes down.

"Were do you freaks think your going" said Ichigo as he uses his robotic wings to block the exit.

He then looks around at frighten group of students until he finds Hatsume. the target that they've been looking for.

"There you are!" said Ichigo as he then flaps his big robotic wings to make some wind to blow away some students while he lunges for Hatsume and attacks Iida, sending him flaying across the room.

"Iida!" Shouted Hatsume as Ichigo comes up to her and sprays what it seems to be sleeping gas from his shoulders, she quietly passes out.

"Gotcha" said Ichigo as he grabs her.

Then Iida comes running towards him.

"You let her go now!" Shouted Iida as he lands a kick on his mask, cracking it.

"Damn it!" said Ichigo as he takes off his mask to reveal his vulture head.

"What?" said Iida. "You have a quirk! I thought the Resistance hates quirks"

"We do, some us pledge to our alliance for the cause! I never asked to be born a freak!" said Ichigo as he then attacks Iida.

"Uraraka, get outside! I'll go help Kirishima and Tetsutetsu get out of here" said Midoriya.

"Right" said Uraraka as she leaves with the others

While Ichigo was fighting Iida, the rest of the students leave through the emergency exit as Midoriya heads over to help Kirishima and Tetsutetsu.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu continue to block Shotgun's bullets.

"I'm getting bored of this" said Shotgun as he stops shooting.

"How's our chance!" Shouted Kirishima as he and Tetsutetsu lunges at Shotgun for an attack.

Shotgun grins as he pulls back his arms and launches his arms for a attack. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu flay across the room after being punched by his powerful attack.

All of a sudden Aizawa jumps up from behind and tries to attack Shotgun.

"You freaks just can't seem to give up!" said Shotgun as Aizawa then attacks Shotgun with his scarf weapon but to no avail, he breaks the scarf.

"Shit! This guy is tougher then I thought!" said Aizawa.

"Your little weapon won't work on me" said Shotgun as he then points his gatling gauntlet at Aizawa

However Midoriya then jumps up from behind.

"Then how about this!!!" said Midoriya as he uses full crowing 50%. "SMASH!"

But before Midoriya lands his attack, Shotgun lifts his right arm to block his attack as a small shock wave erupts from the impact... however it didn't have any effect on Shotgun.

"Damn it Midoriya! Why are you still" Shouted Aizawa.

"I'm sorry Mr Aizawa, I've came back to help Kirishima and Tetsutetsu get them out of here!" said Midoriya as Shotgun begins to laugh.

"I already told you freaks, your quirks don't work on us" said Shotgun as he punches Midoriya with his left gauntlet, sending Midoriya across the room near Kirishima and Tetsutetsu.

"Man! This is so much fun!" said Shotgun. "So this is how your kind fights in battle"

Aizawa then tries to attack him as Shotgun grabs his arm.

"So... your that Eraser Head I've been hearing about, you know... if you stab your eyes out then maybe we will let you live, how does that sound" said Shotgun.

"Like hell I'll listen to you! I'm not going to let you continue killing our students you damn terrorist!" said Aizawa.

"Honestly to tell you the truth, I don't really care who wins this war. I'm just doing it for the money" said Shotgun.

"Either way, your still a terrorist" said Aizawa. "Maybe I'll end it here right now!" As he activate his eyes.

"On no" said Shotgun sarcastically as he pretends to be powerless. "I'm done for!"

"I still can't believe the Resistance has people with quirks that work for th..." but before Aizawa can finished his sentence, Shotgun then punches Aizawa in the stomach as he falls to the ground in pain.

"You moron! I don't have a quirk! even if I do it's not like it wouldn't matter anyway, our suits are designed to counter quirks. But nice try though" said Shotgun as he lifts up his gauntlets to shoot aizawa.

Then a piece of rubble hits Shotgun's helmet.

"Who throw that!" said Shotgun as he looks over to see Yusake Takishida standing there as he was the one who threw the piece of rubble.

"So... it's you" said Shotgun as he grins

"Yusake get out of here!" said Aizawa.

Yusake then smirks at Shotgun as he continues to stand there.

Shotgun uses his jet booster to lunge over at Yusake and slams him across the room as smoke covers the area.

"Yusake!" Shouted Midoriya as he tries to get up.

The smoke clears as Yusake is laying against the wall unconscious while Shotgun let's go of him.

"Now then" said Shotgun as he backs up and lifts his gauntlets up on the ceiling. He then begins to shot the ceiling, causing it to collapse around Yusake.

"YUSAKE!!!" Shouted Midoriya as Shotgun begins to laugh.

"Normally I would shoot that bastard, but I think getting crushed by the rubble is much more deserving for what he's done" said Shotgun.

"Damn you!" said Midoriya as he gets up.

"No Midoriya!" said Aizawa. "You need to get Those two and out of here, I'll try to take care of him"

Midoriya stops and starts to tear up a bit.

"I'm sorry All Might... I let your best friend die..." Midoriya thought to himself as he grabs both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu while heading towards to the emergency exit.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

(Play Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST scariness)

Meanwhile at the Prime Minister's Official Residence, 9:10 pm. Chaos and the top 5 generals (also known as The Hand) have infiltrated inside the Minister's office. they all stand there after Chaos had officially declare war.

"Declare war?" Said Shibata. "Didn't you already declare war on us a few days ago. Back when you guys taken over Takishida's Press conference"

The Prime Minister hits a secret button to give out a signal to any of the top 10 heroes.

"That was only a warning, not a declaration of war" said Chaos. "I was getting a recruit at the time when I killed those heroes at the National Hero Bank, I wanted to show the world that we exist before we made our move"

"Is this a response to Project Kamui!" said Shibata.

"You could say that..." said Chaos. "Then again... you showed your true colors long before that. It was only a matter of time before the group you looked down upon would rise up to your bigotry"

"Your going to be sorry when the other heroes get here!" said Shibata.

"Really..." said Chaos. "You should at you window behind you"

The Prime Minister looks back at the window to see what appears to be a city flames.

"W-what did you bastards do!" said Shibata looking horrified.

"Right now hundreds if not thousands of bots have begun attacking your citizens, your precious heroes won't be coming soon" said Chaos.

"You... Bastards!" said Shibata.

"Now then... come with us" said Chaos.

The Prime Minister turns around actives his quirk... it's a porcupine based quirk as it shots out tiny needles from his hair at Chaos... but they bounce right off of him as they hit the ground.

Chaos begins to chuckle.

"That was pathetic" said Chaos. "Don't tell you got elected based on those"

"It's nothing too powerful, it was just something that I used as selfdefense" said Shibata.

"And you thought it was a good idea to used it on me... that is just sad" said Chaos.

"Not as sad as hiding behind that mask!" said Shibata.

"Oh don't worry, the world will soon know who I am. but for now that will wait" said Chaos "Baby... put this man to sleep. but don't kill him... ok"

"Aww man! i wanted to kill something" said Baby in a sad expression. "Oh well, I guess that can't be helped"

Baby then zips up to the Prime Minister like a lightning bolt.

"What! They have quirks?!?!" Shibata thought to himself before baby punches him lightning fast in the stomach, causing him to pass out.

(End of soundtrack)

"Are you sure you didn't kill him Baby" said Thumb.

"I'm sure... even though I really wanted to, but boss would get mad at me if did" said Baby.

"That's right..." said Chaos. "You definitely don't want that"

Meanwhile at the camp site as Suki, Bélanger, and most of the soldiers/bots continue to attack the camp while Ryukyu and the other guards were still inside the main building. As for Detective Naomasa, he has already left the camp for tonight.

"Damn it! How in the hell did they find this place!" said Ryukyu. "We need reinforcements!"

"Um ma'am, there's something you should know" said one of the guards.

"What is it" Said Ryukyu.

"It's not just here, Tokyo is under attack as well" said one of the guards.

"What!" said Ryukyu.

Just then an explosion hits the side of the main building, leaving an opening for Bélanger.

"Now then soldats! (french word for "soldiers"), Kill le freaks!" said Bélanger as the soldiers fly into the building.

"Oh no you don't!" said Ryukyu as she transforms into her dragon form and begins to attack the soldiers.

Meanwhile outside Suki is with most of the bots as the remote controlled soldiers revealed an opening to a cockpit to fit anyone in it.

"Everyone get inside, these suits are made to keep you protected and get you out of here" said Suki.

"Does this mean we can join The Resistance!" said one of the random quirkless man.

"Yes, now get your asses in the suits now before those freaks show up and..." before Suki can finished her sentence, a random quirkless kid came up behind suki and grabbed her armored covered tail out of curiosity.

"Hey!!! That's sensitive you brat!" said Suki.

"Sorry... I thought it was part of your suit..." said the kid.

"Wait! That thing is real?" said a random quirkless woman.

"That means she's a freak? I thought The Resistance hated freaks?!?!" said a random quirkless man.

"Why is someone like her fighting for The Resistance?" said another random quirkless man.

Then a soldier speaks up.

"We have freaks on our side that are willing to die for the cause, our General Suki here had a sister that was killed because she was quirkless" said the soldier.

"That makes sense" said a random quirkless woman.

"Ya! at least some of them understand our pain" said a random quirkless man.

"As long as they're willing to die for our freedom then I have no problem with freaks like her!" said another random quirkless woman.

Everyone then gets inside the armor suits one by one as they fly out of the camp, heading back the to the abandon warehouse.

"I want to fight!" said a random quirkless man.

"Fine! Anyone that wants to fight can come here! our suits will Guide you back to our base if you do not wish to fight. children and elderly are forbidden to fight and are going back to base" said the soldier.

More and more people are getting into the suits and start destroying things and killing more guards. Ryukyu continues to destroy most of the bots as the main building begins to collapse while fighting the soldiers in her dragon form. unaware that she had accidentally destroyed part of the small prison where they keep those who didn't answer questions or threaten to attack them. All of the prisoners that were locked up from the prison started coming out.

"We're free brothers and sisters!" Shouted Seiho. "The revolution has begun!!!"

Ryukyu continues to attack the soldiers/bots as she grabs one of the bots and rips it in half and throws the upper part away. the upper body of the bot lands next to Seiho as he looks at the broken half of the robotic suit.

"Damn freak almost killed me before I had a chance to do anything!" Seiho thought to himself.

But then the broken upper body begins to light up.

"Wait...That amor still works?" Seiho thought to himself as he tries to touch it.

Suddenly the hand blaster goes off, hitting the ground while leaving a burning hole.

Seiho then grins as he thought of a idea.

Ryukyu finishes off the last of the bots as the soldiers retreat to pick up the last of the camp residence. Ryuku then hears someone coming towards her.

"It seems that you destroyed some of our bots mademoiselle" said Bélanger as he and Suki walk over to her. "Very nicely done"

"I'm... not done... just yet" said Ryukyu as she tries to catch her breath.

"Really? It's looks like your done to me" said Suki.

"Ya well... you should... pay more attention to your surroundings" said Ryukyu.

"Freeze!!!" Bélanger and Suki turns around to see hundreds of armed guards surrounding them.

"Damn! Reinforcements!" said Suki while Ryukyu makes a grin on her dragon face.

"Suki... get up as high as you can... I'll take these créatures" Bélanger then pulls out two Rapier swords from his back suit "Le Tueur is about to make his great return..."

"Fire!" Shouted one of the guards as Suki uses her jet booster to fly away.

All of the guards fire at Bélanger, however Bélanger rapidly swings his swords to cut all of the bullets at an amazing speed.

"Did he... cut down all of the bullets!?!?!" Ryukyu thought to herself.

"Hey French jerk! You didn't have to cut all of the bullets! your wearing a metal suit, stop showing off!" said Suki as she was in the air.

"I'm sorry Suki, I couldn't help myself" said Bélanger. "However..."

Bélanger Swing his Rapier swords all around him as all of the Guards surrounding him suddenly dropped dead as blood shoots out from their bodies.

"This is why... I wanted you to leave" said Bélanger.

Suddenly Ryukyu's cheek started to bleed.

"Oh... I see that my attack has given you a little cut" said Bélanger.

"So... he's the armored swords men from Yusake's press conference..." Ryukyu thought to herself as she remembers the security tape that was shown a few days ago.

"Now then mademoiselle" said Bélanger as he points one of his swords at Ryukyu. "I believe it's time for you too meet your maker"

Ryukyu begins to chuckle as she transforms back to her human form.

"I'm not done, in fact... I have a little surprise for you" said Ryukyu as she begins to transform again. "I've been... training to control this form... for a while now"

Ryukyu body begins to change into what seems to be a half human half dragon form. her skin becomes more like scales and her hands begin to change into razor sharp claws.

"You have another form?" said Bélanger calmly as he watches her change.

"Yep... its was hard to do when I first tried it, but after training for years I've finally learned how to mastered it" said Ryukyu.

Her feet also become more like a dragon's, she then grows a skinnier tail then her original dragon form as her head then begins to grow horns while still keeping her human face.

"No wings?" said Bélanger as Ryukyu finishes her transformation.

"I don't need them... this is my armored form" said Ryukyu. "As you can see this is different from my normal dragon form. I basically compressed all of the energy from my dragon form into this smaller form, making me faster, stronger, and tougher... basically I'm a walking tank... in other words... you can't cut me"

"I see..." said Bélanger as he makes a fighting stance "We'll see about that"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Meanwhile outside the Prime Minister's Official Residence. Chaos and The Hand walked out carrying the unconscious Prime Minister.

"Damn it!" said Thumb. "Why do I have to carry this fat bastard"

"Because... your number 5... that's way..." said Ring.

"Plus your the weakest one here, so you get all of dirty work" said Middle.

"Shut up!" I can definitely beat any one of the top 3 heroes if I wanted to" said Thumb.

"Oh ya, your definitely that strong Thumb" said Index with a sarcastic voice.

"What's that's supposed mean asshole!" said Thumb.

"Keep it down" said Chaos. "I don't want anymore fighting between you guys while we're on a mission"

"I wished we got to kill some heroes!" said Baby. "This was too easy"

"Hey! If you don't shut your mouth kid, you might get your wish" said Thumb.

"Really! Then I'll talked even louder then" said Baby.

Just then, a huge group of sidekick heroes showed up out of nowhere... all wearing fake bunny ears.

"Bunny ears... really" said Index.

"Damn it Baby! are you happy now!" said Thumb as Baby was looking at all of the heroes with a big dumb smile on his face.

"Oh boy! I hope these guys are strong enough to fight me!" said Baby.

Just then Miruko comes down and lands on her feet.

"Ok you bastards!" said Mirko as she gets up and points at Chaos and the others Generals. "Your rain of terror ends here!"

"She's got to be joking... right" said Index.

"Does she really think that she and a few low class heroes are gonna stop us" said Middle.

Chaos begins to laugh.

"The Rabbit Hero, Miruko..." said Chaos. "I see that you brought you sidekicks to your funeral... I thought you work alone"

"Normally I do, but in this case I'm here with some backup" said Miruko.

"You call a bunch of men wearing rabbit ears backup" said Chaos. "Also Kamui Woods took your place as the number 5 Hero... and look what happened... do you really think you can take me on"

"Ha! You think Kamui was stronger then me" said Miruko. "He only out ranked me because of popularity, nothing more"

"Is that so..." said Chaos.

"Not only that, but I brought some friends along for the ride" said Miruko.

Just then Crust and Edgeshot showed up to lend some assist.

"Well then" said Crust. "It seems like we got ourselves a party"

"It's over Chaos" said Edgeshot. "your outnumbered by 50 to 5"

"Really... is that supposed to scare me?" said Chaos. "As much fun as that will be, I'm going to sit this out and let some of my Generals do the work. Thumb, Baby, Ring... go kill these creatures"

Thumb, Baby, and Ring stepped out in front of the group as they get ready for battle, Baby takes off his robe and mask to reveal himself and his battle suit. it is a lot slimmer then the other suits as it is easy for him to move around quickly.

"A kid?" Miruko thought to herself.

"Boss! Can I kill the bunny girl" said Baby. "She's very pretty, also I want to touch her ears and tail to see if they're real!" he then makes grabbing motions with his hands while giving off a creepy smile.

"That kid is very creepy!!!" Miruko thought to herself as she makes a creeped out face.

"Sure... though I don't know way you would want to touch such a disgusting creature" said Chaos.

"Hey! Im not disgusting! I'll have you know that I've been place third in the hottest female hero in Japan!" Shouted Miruko.

Gee... I wonder why... Edgeshot thought to himself as he remembers her dark little secret ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡).

Just before Baby can even move, Ring puts her arm out to stop him.

"Stand... back..." said Ring she looks up at Miruko with a scary look in her eyes while wearing a metal mask cover her mouth. "She's... mine..."

"I take that back about the kid" Miruko thought to herself. "She's even creepier!"

"Aww but Ring! I already called her" said Baby with a sad look on his face.

"Face it Baby" said Thumb. "When Ring sees someone she doesn't like, you've best not to get in her way"

"I hate women... that think... they are... Beautiful!" said Ring as she gets closer to the heroes. "I am the only... beautiful one... here..."

"Guess someone is jealous of pretty girls... she if wasn't so pale and had some makeup on, then she might be pretty. but she looks like a zombie ghost girl from an old movie I saw while back... and what is with that metal thing covering her mouth?" Miruko thought to herself. "Is that some kind of mask?"

Just then two of Miruko sidekicks jumped form their spots as they begin to attack Ring in midair.

"Don't worry Lady Miruko! We will handle this!" said one of her sidekicks.

"Wait!" Shouted Miruko. "We don't know what kind of weapons they might have!"

"Get out of my... WAY!!!" Shouted Ring as she lifts up her hands from her robe.

Then cherry blossoms starting coming out of her hands as it comes closer to the two sidekicks midair.

"Wait! What!" Shouted Edgeshot as he looks at the cherry blossoms that are coming out of her hands.

"They have Quirks!" Shouted Crust.

"DIE!" said Ring as her Cherry blossoms begin to cover the two sidekicks while they screamed in pain.

blood is seen form the sky as both bodies fall down with limbs missing and thousands of cuts all over the corpses.

All of the heroes are shocked as they just witness two of their own comrades being shredded by thousands of cherry blossoms.

"She... killed them before they hit the ground..." Miruko thought to herself as she stood there in honor. "It was like a swarm of tiny living pink blades that cut through flesh!"

"Wait minute! How can they have powers! I thought the Resistance hated quirks!" Shouted Edgeshot.

Chaos begins to laugh.

"Oh but we do, you see... these people have a grudge against society and all of the freaks that control it, they either have loved ones that are quirkless or they just hate freaks in general like we do" said Chaos. "These people are willing to die for our cause. They are willing to risk everything to end bigotry and discrimination. your camps are a prime example of what's wrong with this world... thanks to project Kamui, we just gain a huge following as most of the people who were in the camps are now part of the revolution"

"You attacked the homes!" said Edgeshot.

"Damn it!" said Crust. "I knew Yusake's plan was a bad idea!"

"I appreciate you not showing up to the meetings Crust. even if you are a freak, you were willing to risk your approval rating for what's right... however that won't save you from certain death" said Chaos.

"Shit... We were so busy with finding a way to get information from The Resistance that we didn't even try to question Yusake's plan hard enough! If we had questioned everyone from the beginning instead of focusing on just quirkless people, then the Resistance wouldn't have such a big following as it already has... Damn it!" Edgeshot thought to himself.

"Don't worry, even if you had questioned everyone it wouldn't matter, our soldiers are very loyal, they would rather die then let you freaks stop our cause for a perfect equality" said Chaos.

"Hey boss! If Ring is fighting the bunny girl, then can I fight the ninja!" said Baby with a big dumb smile on his face.

"You mean Edgeshot... sure, go ahead" said Chaos.

"Oh boy!" said Baby.

"I guess I'm going after Crust then" said Thumb.

"Looks like we have no choice" said Crust.

"Now that they have quirks on their side and armor that can protect them from our attacks, it's going to be rough fighting theses guys" said Edgeshot.

"Now then... attack" said Chaos.

Meanwhile in U.A high as most of the students have gotten out of the shelter while some of the other teachers arrived. Midoriya made it out while carrying both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu.

"Deku!" said Uraraka as she see him carrying them.

"Kirishima!" Shouted Mina as she runs towards them.

"Oh... hey Mina" said Kirishima as he had just woken up from being unconscious for a bit.

"Don't try to move ok" said Mina as two of Ectoplasm's clones walked up to them.

"Midoriya, I'll take them off your hands for you" said Ectoplasm.

"Thanks, but Iida and Hatsume are still in there" said Midoriya.

"Don't worry, some of my clones are going in right now" said Ectoplasm.

Meanwhile inside the dance floor as Iida was punched back from Ichigo's attacks.

"God your such a pest! Normally I would kill you but my Mission is to bring back the girl" said Ichigo as he then fly over to the unconscious Hatsume and picks her up with his giant robotic feet claws and flies near Shotgun fighting Aizawa.

"I got the girl!" said Ichigo. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Shotgun the lands an attack sending Aizawa flying.

"Go on ahead without me!" said Shotgun. "I'm going to kill more teachers and students"

"Don't be an idiot!" said Ichigo. "Our mission is the girl and the girl alone"

"Ya, but if I kill more students and teachers then I'll get a higher pay check" said Shotgun.

"You're an idiot! Your armor can't handle certain quirks! if a random student's quirks ends up landing a hit on you, then your done for!" said Ichigo.

"Is that so" Ichigo and Shotgun both look over to see Midnight releasing her quirk. "I guess I should try out mine then"

"You stupid bitch" said Shotgun as her aroma is surrounding him. "I'm wearing a mask remember"

"Shit!" said Ichigo. "My mask is broken! Screw this I'm out of here!"

Ichigo then flies away to get away from Midnight's quirk.

"Crap he got away" said Midnight.

Iida gets up from the rubble.

"HATSUME!" Shouted Iida as he barely runs out to the emergency exit and tries to stop him.

"Good... at lest Iida is safe" said Midnight as Shotgun walks up behind her.

"Ok bitch" said Shotgun as Midnight turns around to see him. "Now die"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

As everyone was still outside on U.A campus. Principal Nezu, Power Loader, S.i.n.p, Cementoss, Ectoplasm (who has some of his clones that are going down to help Aizawa and Midnight in the shelter), and Recovery Girl were helping the injured students and everyone else as they wait for the police... Ichigo then flew out of the main whilst everyone saw that one of the attackers is leaving the building.

"Shit! He's getting away!" said Power Loader.

"Was that one of the terrorist?!?!" said Momo.

"Did he retreat?" said Tokoyami.

"Good riddance asshole!" Shouted Kaminari.

"It's ok Toru, everything is going to ok" said Ojiro as he was holding Toru who was crying due to the attack.

"I'll take him down" said S.n.i.p as he is about to aim for Ichigo.

"Wait I thought saw someone being carried by him" said Cementoss.

"He has a hostage! But who?" said Ectoplasm.

Just then Iida comes running out form the building.

"That villain has Hatsume!" Shouted Iida.

Everyone was shocked as Iida just told them that one of their friends/classmates have been kidnap.

"No! Not Hatsume!" said Power Loader.

S.n.i.p. the fires his gun, however Ichigo's metal wings were able to block the bullets.

"Freakin bastards" said Ichigo. "Trying to shoot me down with bullets, too bad for them that I'm mostly bulletproof"

Ichigo then used his boosters on his back as he flew away.

"Shit, I can't get a reach him now... Damn it!" said S.n.i.p as he puts his gun down.

"We have to go after him!" said Midoriya.

"No Midoriya, you need to stay with the rest" said Ectoplasm. "We're calling for police right now"

"But if we don't hurry we will lose them!" said Midoriya.

"I know! But we don't have much choice right now, just stay here with the others" said Ectoplasm.

Midoriya just sat there as he's feels helpless for not doing anything to help his friends.

"Deku..." said Uraraka with sadness in her voice.

Principal Nezu had just finished talking to the police when he turns around to face Cementoss and S.n.i.p.

"The police aren't coming" said Principal Nezu.

"What! What do you mean they're not coming!" said Cementoss.

"We need the police and ambulance here now!" said S.N.I.P. "The Resistance just attacked us!"

Principal Nezu took a deep breath.

"The School isn't the only place the Resistance targeted" said Principal Nezu.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about" said Cementoss.

"The whole city of Tokyo is under Attack... civilians are being killed by what it seems to be hundreds if not thousands of armored soldiers, not only that but The Prime Minister is being held hostage by their leader and 5 other subordinates. in other words... Japan is at war" said Principal Nezu.

(Play Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST Hegemony Of The Food Chain)

Meanwhile at the camp site as Ryukyu and Bélanger were fighting to the death, Ryukyu blocks Bélanger's swords with her claws as they try to push each other.

"That new form of your is quite a good set of armor mademoiselle" said Bélanger.

"Your not a bad swordsman yourself Frenchman" said Ryukyu. "It's a shame that your a terrorist or else your skills would be helpful to fight against villains"

"Too bad I'm a famous serial killer in my homeland" said Bélanger. "Now lay down so I can kill you"

"Oh I see, I guess that means your already a villain. what made you join the Resistance in the first place" said Ryukyu.

"Let's just say... i joined them to keep my promise to someone very important to me" said Bélanger. "Now die!"

(0:37)

They both jump back as Ryukyu then launches herself back at Bélanger for an attack, he then dodges and tries to cuts her with his right sword but ends up bouncing off due to her armored skin.

"What's wrong swordsman, are you having trouble" said Ryukyu as she hits Bélanger sending him flying.

Bélanger then lands as he looks back up at her.

"I'm just warming up mademoiselle" said Bélanger.

"Then how about I show you one of my tricks" said Ryukyu as she then shots her scales from her body right at him like sharp projectiles.

(0:55)

"I see you got a trick, mind if I show you so,e of my own" said Bélanger as he then pushes two buttons on his swords as long chains came out from each end of his swords.

He grabs the chains and starts spinning the swords rapidly like power saws as he starts blocking her scales with his spinning swords as sparks come flying off.

(1:07)

He then starts walking towards her as he continues to block her scales.

"Damn it!" Ryukyu thought to herself. "He's blocking my scales!"

"Is that really all you got mademoiselle" said Bélanger as he continues to walk closer while blocking her attacks. "I just need to keep stabbing you until I break your armor"

"Not going to happen!" Shouted Ryukyu as she stops shooting off her scales and takes a deep breath and fires off a giant fire ball straight towards him.

"I see..." said Bélanger as he sees the attack coming towards him.

the giant fire ball then hits him, causing a explosion.

(1:28)

"I did it!" Ryukyu thought to herself.

Just then he comes flying towards her from his boosters.

"Shit" said Ryukyu as she then lunges at him again to attack with her claw.

They both land a strike as they fly passed each other.

(End of soundtrack at 1:39)

They both land opposite from each other as they both took cuts from their attacks, Ryukyu has a cut on her side while Bélanger has a cut on his chest.

"Damn it!" Ryukyu thought to herself as she tries to cover up her wound. "I lost too many scales to keep my skin safe.

"Very good mademoiselle, you managed to cut part of my armor. I must say, your transformation is a lot stronger then I thought" said Bélanger. "But your skin is now expose for me to strike. Even though you cut my armor, you didn't leave a scratch on my skin... however it seems like I managed to land a hit into you"

Ryukyu's wound is now tripping with blood as she now breathing heavily.

"I need to be careful about using my new form. if I take any more damage, I'll lose my form and surely get killed" Ryukyu thought to herself.

"What's wrong... it seems like your breathing very heavily" said Bélanger. "I didn't scratch you that deep did I?"

"He's right... why am I breathing heavily!" Ryukyu thought to herself.

"Oh I remember now" said Bélanger. "I coated my swords with poison"

"You... bastard!" said Ryukyu.

"Don't worry, my poison isn't deadly..." said Bélanger. "It just helps slow my targets down so they won't get away, I like to kill my victims with my own hands instead of using cheep tricks like poison... I hope you can understand that mademoiselle"

Ryukyu begins to laugh.

"What's so funny" said Bélanger.

"You should've used lethal poison, otherwise you would be able to kill me" said Ryukyu.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you" said Bélanger. "Your the one with actually damage, you can't stop me"

Just then Ryukyu's tail stretches outward towards Bélanger at incredible speed as he is unable to dodge or block it in time as it stabs him in the chest where his amor was exposed.

"W-what!" said Bélanger as he shocked by her surprised attack.

"Well well well, it looks like you're not the only one who got a hit" said Ryukyu as she retracts her tail.

"I didn't know you dragon tail can reach that far, you freaks just keep on surprising me" said Bélanger.

"It's too bad I wasn't close enough or you would be dead right now" said Ryukyu. "I mean, I was so close too stabbing your heart out"

"Too bad you won't get that chance again mademoiselle, because it seems that you ran out of tricks" said Bélanger.

"Think... again" said Ryukyu as she still tries to catch her breath a little.

Her claws begin to glow as she then swings her arms to launch what it seems to be an energy attack towards him.

"Nice try" said Bélanger as he then strikes the energy attack with his swords.

However the moment he hit the attack, it blows up in his face causing him to fly back, then from the smoke comes Ryukyu charging after him with incredible speed.

"Take this!" said Ryukyu as her tail launches at him again.

Bélanger shen blocks her tail with his swords as he swings his arms, causing her tail to bounce off. her claws begin to glow again as she is now within close range.

"I see... she used her tail as a distraction" Bélanger thought to himself.

She swings her claws, causing an explosion between them as she then flys back from using that attack point blank range. She then lands on her feet while catching her breath.

"Got... him... That should do the trick" Ryukyu thought to herself as her form begins to disappear and is now back to her human form. "Shit! I used up too much of my form!"

Meanwhile up in the sky, Suki was watching the whole thing unfold.

"I can't believe you let her attacks hit you! stop fooling around and kill her already or else I'll do it myself" said Suki.

Back on the ground as the smoke clears to reveal Bélanger with his swords broken while still standing there with some scratches. Ryukyu sighs in relief and begins to laugh a little.

"Looks like your swords are broken... that means I win" said Ryukyu.

"Oh Really? Then come over here and try to take me down" said Bélanger.

"Ok then... you asked for it!" said Ryukyu as her hands change back to claws.

"I can only change my claws... but this will be enough to take this bastard down!" Ryukyu thought to herself as she runs towards him about to attack him. "How's my chance!!!"

Bélanger then begins to use his hand to attack as she got closer.

"Your mine... mademoiselle" Bélanger thought to himself.

Just then an Energy shot was fired as the blast hits through Ryukyu with a big hole in her chest. She then coughs up blood and falls to the ground...

Bélanger looks over to see Seiho (the one who threw the brick at Uraraka 1 month ago) was holding the arm of the bot as he was the one that fired the energy blast... he then smirks.

"No... this can't happen... I can't die here... I... I..."

Ryukyu Tatsuma, Number 9th Hero... Status: Deceased.

Confused to what just happened, Bélanger looks at Seiho and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who's going help you kill all the freaks!" said Seiho.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Bélanger and Seiho were standing there looking at each other as Suki lands down after watching the whole fight between Bélanger and Ryukyu.

"Your freakin moron!" Shouted Suki as she walks over to Bélanger. "Why didn't you used your quirk to finish her off quietly"

"Because Mis Suki, I was having too much fun with her. After all I did manage to used up all of her strength" said Bélanger.

"But you didn't kill her! He did!" said Suki as she points to Seiho as he drops the weapon.

"And it was an honor, you guys are the real heroes... even if you two are filthy freaks" said Seiho.

"Come on, let's get out of here" said Suki as she and Bélanger we're about to leave.

"Wait!" said Seiho.

"Hold on Suki, this guy needs a ride back to our base" said Bélanger.

"That... and I want to ask you something" said Seiho.

He then gets on his hands and knees as he then bows down to them to ask a favor.

"Please! Let me be one of you elite soldiers!" said Seiho.

"You mean a general?" Said Bélanger.

"Thanks but we don't need another General" said Suki.

"Please! It's my destiny to kill these freaks..." said Seiho. "I'll be your backup if anything happens to you guys"

"Are you saying that one of us will get killed or captured?" said Bélanger.

"No I mean... I just want to be a General!" said Seiho. "I want a suit that will strike fear into our enemies... I want a weapon like your swords... I want to kill more! I want to kill more freaks damn it! all my life I've been nothing but a waste of space in this world... without a purpose. but ever since you guys started showing up and the way your boss killed those heroes, I've finally found my purpose! I want join you as one of the elite soldiers! The same soldiers that have the power to kill any freak that stands in our way... I'll kill them..."

Seiho then looks up with a creepy look on his face... ready to kill any one that stands in his way.

"I'll kill them all!" said Seiho.

There was a long silence...

"I see..." Bélanger Thought to himself. "His heart is so dark and clouded with hatred that he is willing to die for killing as much freaks as possible. And here I thought our boss had hatred towards them the most, but he is something else entirely. yes... I can see it now... he would be a great Executioner"

"Look, I get you want to help us but you can be a soldier" said Suki.

"Hold on Mis Suki" said Bélanger. "This might lead to something"

"Your not serious on letting this guy be a General without the boss's permission" said Suki.

"Then I'll just ask him then" said Bélanger. "After all this guy killed the number 9 Hero"

"He got lucky" said Suki. "I had to earn my way to be a General"

"So... me and Shotgun were automatically pointed General. besides I'll train him, he can be our Executioner" said Bélanger.

"Executioner?" said Suki.

Seiho Begins to laugh.

"Yes... Executioner... I like that title" said Seiho as she stands up. "I promise, I won't let you down! I'll hunt down and execute all of our enemies!"

"Good, I'll carrying you back to our base then" said Bélanger.

Meanwhile back at the U.A dorms 9:13 pm. Mineta was still standing in place as he begins to tear up.

"I... I can't!" Mineta thought to himself. "I want to help! I really do... but I'm no good in a serious fight! I mean... I never really fought a villain before... basically... I'm just a loser..."

(Flashback to where Mineta and Misako were having lunch and getting to know each other's Quirks)

"So... your quirk... sticky balls" said Misako.

"Ya... I know it's not the best quirk but it gets the job done" said Mineta. "I can climb up walls, used them as a trap, and all sorts of things"

"That's pretty handy I guess" said Misako. "After all you did stop me from getting away..."

"Ya, Sorry if it's not amazing" said Mineta.

"Oh no your wrong!" said Misako. "I mean.. you did stop me from getting away... plus it's better then mine..."

"What do you mean by that?" Said Mineta.

"I... can't use it well" Said Misako. "I hurt people... even after training for a year, I still can't control 100% of it... I almost ended up killing my intern in that... form. even at the sports festival, I didn't even try to use it because I didn't want to hurt anyone... that's why I was placed last"

"Ya but... you should get the hang of it soon" said Mineta.

"Thanks for that... you know, your not such a bad guy when your not doing perverted things" said Misako.

"Oh... thanks..." said Mineta. "Then again... it's coming from you"

"Oh right... guess I shouldn't be the one bashing you like that" said Misako while nervously laughing.

"It's fine" said Mineta.

"Then again, if I had your quirk I wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone, plus I can get great views from the boys bathroom" said Misako while making a drooling face... then she snaps out of it. "B-but don't tell anyone"

"Hey don't worry sweet cheeks" said Mineta. "I'm not going to tell anyone, we have a deal remember"

"Ya... that" said Misako. "But... even though you mostly use your quirk for perverted things, i think... you can be a great hero"

"W-wa Really!?!?" said Mineta. "You really think so"

"Yes... I do" said Misako.

(End of flashback)

Mineta stops crying as he whips away his tears.

"Ok... I can't just sit here anymore... I have to be a hero damn it!" said Mineta. "I'm going in!"

Mineta grabs his spare costume that he keeps in his closet and put its on.

"Ok, I think that's... oh crap! I almost forgot" said Mineta as he runs the his desk and grabs tiny little gadgets that he got from Mr Takishida back at the field trip.

"I can't let these babies go unused" said Mineta as he puts them in his pockets and runs out from his room.

Mineta runs out of the dorms as he tries to run as fast as he can to the school.

"I don't care if it's too dangerous! i don't care if this is certain death! I don't care if I get expelled! I will fight those bastards for attacking our school damn it!!!!" Mineta thought to himself as he gets closer.

Midoriya looks up to see Mineta running towards them.

"Hey! Isn't that Mineta" said Midoriya as everyone was looking at him.

"Where are those bastards!!!" Shouted Mineta as he runs by most of the kids.

"They're still inside the dance" said Mina. "But the Aizawa, Midnight, and some of Ectoplasm's clones are already in there!"

"I don't care I'm going in!" Shouted Mineta as he is about to get near the entrance when one of Ectoplasm's clones appeared in front of him.

"Your not going anywhere Mineta" said Ectoplasm. "This is very dangerous! If you go in, I'll have no choice but to expelled you!"

Mineta stops as just stands there...

"I can't just stand by... I saw those guys kill one of our teachers while I did nothing in my dorm room... I need to do this!" said Mineta.

"I said no!!!" Shouted Ectoplasm. "The teachers will handle this"

"He's right Mineta" said Uraraka. "The teachers are fighting most of them as we speak"

"Don't be an idiot" said Momo. "I know you want to do something. trust us, we do too... but we have to listen to the teachers and do as they..."

Before she can finished, Mineta interrupts her...

"Don't be and idiot?... last time I check... we're training to be pro heroes..." Mineta turns around and looks at them. "Or did we forget that!"

"Mineta! Listen for one damn minute! We can't keep disobeying orders from our teachers, even if we tried to fight those guys our powers don't work against them" said Jirou. "They have suits that can block quirks! We can't win as we are, let the actual pros figure it out"

"You don't know that..." said Mineta.

"We do know that!" said Momo. "Midoriya already tried and it didn't have any affect on them"

Mineta looks down.

"We get it... we really do... think about what Misako would say" said Momo.

"Actually..." said Tsuyu. "Where is Misako..."

"Wait, what do you mean" said Jirou.

"I mean has anyone seen her" said Tsuyu as everyone around her begins to whisper.

"Wait... you don't think..." said Sero as everyone stops.

"What if... she's still in there... or worst... dead..." said Mina.

Everyone is quite.

"No..." said Mineta.

Mineta then makes a fist as he can't believe what he's hearing... then he punches though Ectoplasm's clone blocking the way.

"Mineta wait!" said Jirou.

Mineta looks back with tears in his eyes.

"I... can't... I need to save her... if that means I get expelled... then so be it" Mineta then turns back and heads to the shelter.

"Damn it!" said Ectoplasm.

Everyone couldn't believe that they just saw him enter the entrance of the shelter like that.

"Mineta..." Jirou thought to herself while thinking about the way he looked a moment ago. "You have changed a bit..."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Mineta runs to the shelter entrance door as he stops for a moment.

"Ok... it's now or never..." Mineta thought to himself.

He opens the door slowly as he heads down stairs to where Aizawa and some of Ectoplasm's clones as they were still trying to fight off Shotgun and some of the bots. Midnight was laying on the floor as she was attacked by Shotgun from early, she is still breathing but only barely.

"Ok..." Mineta thought. "I can do this!"

Just then Aizawa makes another kick towards Shotgun.

"You idiot, stop kicking! it won't work on me" said Shotgun as he then punches Aizawa again as he falls down.

Ectoplasm's clones finally took out the last remaining bots as they now begin to attack Shotgun, Shotgun fires at the clones causing all of them to disappear.

"Damn clones" said Shotgun as he looks over at Aizawa. "I think it's about time I kill you, I've had enough fun as of now"

Shotgun lifts up his gauntlets as he's about to shoot him.

"Now die!" Shouted Shotgun.

then he heard a quite girlish cry in pain... "Who's there!" As Shotgun looks around to find who was making that noise.

Mineta looks over to see girl who was still on the ground as she was shot in the leg from Shotgun's earlier attacks before the students evacuate... it was Misako.

"Misako!" Mineta thought to himself.

"Oh? look what we have here" said Shotgun as he sees Misako who is still on the ground.

Misako gasped as she had just been found out.

"I see that you survived my attack" said Shotgun as he starts walking towards her.

"No..." Mineta thought to himself.

"Ok freak" said Shotgun as he is now standing over her. "I think it's only fair to put you out of your misery"

"Crap! I need to do something... I need to... damn it!" Mineta thought to himself as he stands there shaking in he's hero boots.

Shotgun puts up his right gauntlet as he gets ready to fire.

"Don't worry sweetheart" said Shotgun while smirking. "This will only take a second"

Mineta couldn't believe what he is seeing, his former date... Misako, is about to get killed! he needs to do something and do something quick.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Shouted Mineta as he grabs one of his balls and throws it at him.

The sticky ball hits and sticks to the back of his helmet.

"What was that?" said Shotgun "did something hit me?"

he reaches back and tries to take the ball off from the back of his helmet... but his right hand is stuck to the sticky ball.

"What the hell!" said Shotgun as his right hand is stuck.

he can't get his hand free as he tries to pull, but no use.

"What the hell is this thing!!!" Shouted Shotgun.

"That's my sticky ball you bastard!" Shouted Mineta as Shotgun turns around to look at him.

Aizawa tries to get up as he sees Mineta standing there.

"Who the hell are you pipsqueak!" Shouted Shotgun.

"I'm a hero... in training... Grape Juice!" said Mineta as he grabs more of his sticky balls.

"Mineta! What the hell his he doing here!" Aizawa thought to himself.

"Grape Juice?" said Shotgun. "Is that supposed to be a joke!"

Mineta Throws two more of his balls at him as they stick to his body.

"How in the hell are his stupid balls sticking to me!" said Shotgun.

Then he remembers what Ichigo said to him before he left with the Hatsume.

(Flashback)

"You are an idiot! Your armor can't handle certain quirks. If a random student's quirks end up landing a hit on you, then your done for!" said Ichigo.

(End of flashback)

"I see... so this brat's quirk managed to hit me..." Shotgun thought to himself. "I almost forgot for a second. Though I should be thankful, after all... if this is all his quirk can do, then this is my lucky day"

"What the hell are you doing here Mineta!" Shouted Aizawa. "This is too dangerous"

"I know that! but I'm here to save Misako" said Mineta. "I don't know how, but my quirk seems to be working on him"

"He came back... to save me..." Misako thought to herself.

"Damn it!" said Shotgun. "I'm not letting you get away with this"

Shotgun then Releases his right arm from his gauntlet and takes off his black skull helmet that is stuck to his gauntlet with Mineta's ball.

"You freakin brat! You made me lose my gauntlet" said Shotgun as his face is now revealed.

"Mr Aizawa!" said Mineta. "Take Misako and Midnight out of here! I'll stop this guy"

"Don't be a fool!" said Aizawa. "You'll Get Killed!"

"Eat lead brat!" Shouted Shotgun as he fires from his left gauntlet.

Mineta then runs as he dodges most of his bullets. he then gets scraped by one bullet from the side of his body, however Shotgun's left Gauntlet runs out of bullets.

"Shit! I'm out of ammo" said Shotgun. "Well it doesn't matter, I can still kill them"

"I'll be fine! just get them and leave to the rest to..." before Mineta can finish Shotgun uses his boosters and lands a punch, sending Mineta flying across the room.

"MINETA!" Shouted Misako.

Shotgun begins to laugh.

"Wow! that was sad! are you sure your a hero" said Shotgun.

Mineta slowly gets up.

"I think I'll play with you for a bit before I kill you, if I kill you now then it wouldn't be much fun" said Shotgun as he was still laughing.

"Mineta please get out of here!" said Aizawa.

"NO! I won't" said Mineta. "It's my fault for not doing something to stop them... I saw Hound Dog get killed in front of the school, I saw them get inside and bypassed the security system and I did nothing! At first I wanted to be a hero to get a harem... but now after spending my time here, I decided not to... for once in my life, I have a chance to take down a real villain... I can be a hero that I've been training for... not only that, but I need to make up for my mistakes from the passed!"

"Mineta! You need to get out of here now Damn it!" Shouted Aizawa.

"I'm not done!" said Mineta as continues to cough a little. "I may be a pervert, but I still feel sorry for what I've done... for the past few days I've bribed a girl to go on a date with me just so I can show off to my classmates! I shouldn't have done that... but at the same time... I'm glade... not because I wanted to... but because if I hadn't... I wouldn't have gotten to know the girl of my dreams!!!"

Misako begins to blush a little.

"This is... the only way I can fully repay her... and the other girls that I've peeked on!!!" said Mineta as he grabs more balls. "Please... Aizawa... I NEED TO DO THIS!!!"

"Man your annoying!" said Shotgun. "I think you need to shut up!"

"Take Midnight and Misako out of here now!!!" Shouted Mineta.

"Here's another punch" said Shotgun as he launches himself for another attack.

Mineta then uses his balls to make a shield to block the attack, Shotgun then switches to his right hand just in time so that his gauntlet doesn't get stuck to the shield.

"Damn brat!!!" said Shotgun as he right first is stuck to the shield.

Aizawa then gets up and quickly gets Misako, then gets Midnight as he tries to carry both of them out from the shelter.

"MINETA! PLEASE! DON'T DIE!" Shouted Misako.

"Don't worry... I won't" said Mineta.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Meanwhile at a shopping mall just far away from where the bots/soldiers were attacking, 9:15 pm. Gentle And La Brava were walking done the shopping district in their civilian clothes.

"I'm so glad you got out of jail early!" Said Manami.

"Keep it down!" Said Tobita quietly. "We don't want anyone looking at us with weird faces do we"

"Oh sorry! I'm just so happy that I can get to hang out with my boyfriend again" Said Manami while blushing.

"Well anyway we should find a place to eat so we can enjoy our celebration together" Said Tobita.

"Ok!" Said Manami as she hugs his arm.

Just then Mr Manzo come out from a bakery as he was getting a cake for his daughter Naya and her date when they come back from the farewell dance, he looks over to see Manami hugging Tobita's arm.

Oh young love... Mr Manzo thought to himself.

Suddenly some weird noises are heard from the sky... it sounded like jets.

"What's that noise?" Said a random shopper.

Then 10 bots came landing down into the shopping district and began attacking civilians.

"What is this!" Said Tobita.

"Gentle do something!" Said Manami as one of the bots gets closer to the couple.

The bot begins to fire his hand blaster as Tobita grabs Manami and quickly dodges the attack.

Crap! I need to do something. Mr Manzo thought to himself as he runs over and stands in front of the bot.

"Stop!" Said Mr Manzo.

The bot stops and looks at him for a moment.

Wow... I didn't think it would actually stop. Mr Manzo thought to himself.

The bot scans Mr Manzo and recognizes that his quirkless, then suddenly the bot opens up its body as it was about to capture Mr Manzo into the suit.

"Crap!" Said Mr Manzo as he turns around and tries to run away but ends up getting captured inside the suit of armor.

The bot (now carrying Manzo inside of the suit) fly's away from the mall district, taking him back to base.

"Hey! Let me go!" Said Mr Manzo as he is being taken away.

"Did that robot just took a random person" Said Tobita.

"Why would it do that?" Said Manami

"Let's get out of here before another one shows up" Said Tobita.

"Ok!" Said Manami as both of them run off to get away from the chaos.

Meanwhile somewhere downtown part of the city, 9:17 pm. Endeavor runs as fast as he can back to the hotel to try to get with The Revengers.

Damn that bitch. Endeavor thought to himself. She took me out so I wouldn't get in the way of their attack, If I wasn't so careless then none of this wouldn't happened.

Just then 5 Resistance soldiers land down in front of Endeavor.

"Stop freak!" Said one of the soldiers.

Endeavor begins to unleash one of his attacks.

"Out of my way!" Said Endeavor as he unleashed his attack at the bots, causing a huge fire around them as Endeavor ran off.

"That was Endeavor!" Said Soldier 3.

"Crap I guessed Ring's sleeping aroma must have worn off" Said Soldier 5.

"We got to tell The Boss about this" Said Soldier 1.

All of the soldiers flew away to reach General number 8 to tell him the news.

"I got to get back to the hotel and quickly!" Said Endeavor as he continues to runs back to the hotel not to far away.

Just then a explosion erupted some distance away from were Endeavor was as he stoped to look.

(Play Casshern The Movie OST Shiro Sagisu - Scene #48)

Then more explosion erupted in different places after as he can hear civilians screams and police sirens in the distance.

Damn it... why... why are they attacking us now... Endeavor thought to himself as he shakes in rage.

(0:15)

Meanwhile outside the Prime Minister's Official Residence, 9:18 pm. As Thumb, Baby, and Ring were standing above the fallen heroes as they lay there in defeat, all of Miruko sidekicks were laying on the ground dead with cuts, burns, and open wounds.

(0:29)

"This is sad... they didn't even... lay a finger... on us..." Said Ring. "Let alone... a scratch"

"These 3 are supposed to be the top 10 strongest in Japan... pathetic" Said Thumb.

"Aww I thought they would put up more of a fight..." Said Baby. "Oh well, at least I got to kill some sidekicks"

Ring walks over to Miruko who was still breathing and trying to get up.

"There's nothing... you heroes can do..." Said Ring as she was looking down at the injured hero. "Your time as rulers... as oppressors... is near... to an end... people will remember you... but not as heroes... but as monsters... that... is your true destiny..."

(1:13)

"Is that so ma'am" Ring looks up to 2 figures walking towards theme.

"That a shame, I was hoping I be remembered for my good shooting skills" Said one of the man with a southern accent.

"Who the hell are you guys!" Shouted Thumb.

"Really? You don't know us?" Said the other man with wearing a sailor costume.

"I know who they are" Said Index. "They're members of The Revengers"

(1:42)

"Well" Said Johnny as he was getting his two desert eagle pistols ready. "I guess they do know us after all pops"

"It's time show them who's really the oppressors here" Said pops as he grabs a large can of spinach.

"Wheres the other teammates" Said Chaos. "You don't really think you can take us all by just yourselves do you?"

"We were just looking for you base and end up finding the city being under attack" Said Johnny. "But Don't worry, we brought a friend"

Just then Hawks shows up out of nowhere, flying at top speed towards the enemy.

(2:02)

Chaos and The Generals look up.

"How dare you!" Said Hawks as he aims his fathers at Thumb, Baby, and Ring. "ATTACK OUR CITY YOU BASTARDS!"

(2:11)

Hawks releases his feathers at the group as both Thumb and Baby dodged while Ring blocked the feathers with her cherry blossoms, Johnny began to rapidly fire at Baby as he blocks Johnny's bullets with his armor arms, pops jumps on Thumb and punches him in the stomach, sending him crashing onto the building behind Chaos and the other two Generals.

"You feathers... won't work on me" Said Ring.

She unleashes her cherry blossoms with her right hand as she points to hawks, causing the razors sharp blossoms petals cut Hawks with scratches as he blocks himself, Miruko slowly gets up and tries to attack Ring.

"Pathetic..." Said Ring as she turns a little to unleashes another wave of cherry blossoms at Miruko with her left hand.

In a split second Miruko is covered in thousands of razor sharp petals, they cut every part of her body as the wave pushes her back to a wall while still getting cut up, Hawks stops blocking after the cherry blossoms stoped attacking him and went towards Miruko.

(2:50)

"Stop!" Said Hawks.

However Ring continues to push more cherry blossoms to Miruko as shes now deep cuts and blood.

"STOP!!!!" Shouted Hawks.

He then launches himself at Ring to stop her, suddenly Baby shows up in front of Hawks like a lightning bolt and kicks him in the stomach, the force of the kick sends Hawks flying across the battlefield, Baby then lands as Ring stops using her quirk.

"You brat... didn't have to... save me..." Said Ring as she looks over at him

"I know, but I really wanted to kick him!" Said Baby. "It looked really fun!"

Just then a shot was heard as Baby quickly dodges and looks over at Johnny.

Thumb comes out of the rubble and hits pops, sending his flying as well.

(3:37)

"That's enough" Said Chaos. "We can't be wasting our time with them, let's go"

"Aww but I want to kill them" Said Baby.

"We don't have time, let's just go" Said Thumbs.

Chaos and the Generals then fly away.

"I guess I'll have to kill you guys next time, see you later cowboy!" Said Baby as they fly away.

"Crap!" Said Johnny as he throws his guns on the ground.

(4:05)

Just then Johnny heard coughing as he looks over to see Edgeshot who was still alive, he runs over to him as both Pops and Hawks came back after being sent flying.

"Are you ok Edgeshot" Said Hawks.

"Ya... I'll be fine" Said Edgeshot. "However I can't say the same thing about Crust... he was killed"

Pops looks over at the corpse of Crust that was laying there.

"Looks like he's not the only one" Said Johnny as he points to Miruko who was still against the wall with cuts and a big hole in her chest as Ring's attack killed her.

"No... It can't be..." Said Edgeshot.

Edgeshot then coughs up a little blood as Hawks gets a hold of him and carrys him up. they all look at Miruko lifeless corpse.

"These people are ruthless killers" Said Pops.

"They got the Prime Minister as well..." Said Johnny. "Damn it"

"Those bastards... are going to regret declaring war on us!" Said Hawks as he makes a fist. "I swear... I won't lose again"

(End of soundtrack)


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Meanwhile outside on the U.A campus, 9:20 pm. As Aizawa got out while barely holding Midnight and Misako while everyone rushes over.

"Are you all right Aizawa sensei" said Uraraka.

"Ya... I'm fine..." said Aizawa while still trying to catch his breath.

"Where's Mineta!" said Ectoplasm. "Don't tell him he's"

"He's not dead" said Aizawa. "However he's fighting that terrorist"

"I'm going in there!" Said Ectoplasm.

"Hold on" said Aizawa. "I don't know how... but his quirk somehow managed to work against him"

Everyone is now shocked.

"Wait what are you saying!?!?" said Sero.

"Mineta's quirk actually touched his armor" said Momo.

"Ya... I don't know why, but he's actually putting up some what of a fight. In fact, the guy ran out of bullets... however I still need to go in..." but before Aizawa can finished he then grunts in pain.

"Aizawa are you alright!" said Midoriya.

"It's fine, but like I said... I need to go in there" said Aizawa.

"Oh no you don't" said Recovery Girl as she walks up to him. "You'll need some treatment like everyone else that's been hurt"

"No, take Midnight and Misako" said Aizawa. "I'll go in"

"No!" said Misako. "Let Mineta fight!"

Everyone is now shocked again.

"What are you saying!" said Mina.

"Did you hit your head or something!" said Kirishima. "We can't just leave him in there by himself"

"He doing it to save all of you!" said Misako. "He's doing it because he wants to! Besides... I know he can win!"

Meanwhile in the shelter dance floor. Mineta continues to get thrown across the dance floor as Shotgun continues to laugh.

"Ok, I had enough of this" said Shotgun as his left gauntlet and shots out a long blade from the top. "It's time I cut you into pieces little brat"

Mineta gets up slowly and starts panting.

"What's wrong? Getting worn out" said Shotgun. "I'm surprised it took you this long"

Then Mineta pulls out his whip made from his balls and begins to attack him, however Shotgun cuts the whip with his blade.

"Ha! Looks like your quirk is now useless" said Shotgun as he walks over to his right gauntlet that was still stuck to his helmet on the floor. "Unlike my suit, it as a different set of Materia. In other words your stupid won't work on my blade"

"Oh ya" said Mineta. "Why didn't you use that from the start"

"Because I thought it would be fun to have you think you got the upper hand" said Shotgun.

His blade then cuts the sticky ball, releasing it from being stuck.

"Oh you look at this" Said Shotgun as he puts his right gauntlet back on. "Now I got both of my gauntlets back" he then aims his right gauntlet at Mineta. "And this one still has ammo"

"Crap! This is bad!" Mineta thought to himself while his head is bleeding from using too much sticky balls. "If I continue to waste my balls any further, I'll lose a good amount of blood and pass out... I need to think of something to stop him quickly! think Mineta think!"

(Flashback to when U.A third years where looking at the gadgets or a new piece for their costume that Takishida made for them)

As everyone was looking around the room to find their gadgets or new piece of their costume, Mineta found a small pouch. The punch had a letter with his name on it.

"Really? That's it" said Mineta as he picks it up and reads the letter to himself.

Hey there Minoru Mineta, this is your last year at U.A and I thought I give you something as a graduation present... no it's not a harem of beautiful girls because I know how much you love the ladies, but I did come up with a little gadget that may be useful for your quirk.

Mineta opens the pouch to reveal tiny pieces and a small remote with one button and a dial on it.

Inside the pouch is at least 20 tiny gadgets that you can attach to your sticky balls! You then throw the ones with the pieces to any enemy target you wish to take down. once all of the pieces that are stuck to your balls are on the target, use the remote to activate the tiny gadgets and see what happens! However I suggest you do not and I repeat do not use this on an ally or anyone you don't wish to hurt. But most importantly! do not dial the remote to maximum setting on anyone you wish to target, you could accidentally kill someone, so be careful! Also if any of the tiny gadgets get busted after use just request for repairs or replacements. good luck on becoming a great hero!

Sincerely Yusake Takishida.

P.S Don't do anything perverted... girls don't like that.

(End of flashback)

"Of course!" Mineta thought to himself as he pulls out the tiny gadgets and the remote from his pocket. "I can't believe I forgot about these things!"

"Hey brat!" said Shotgun as he was still aiming at Mineta. "How about this... since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you say your last words... how does that sound, anything you wanna say before you die"

Mineta looked around the area and sees dead bodies of the random students that were shot by Shotgun earlier for a moment... he then saw two students in particular, a boy and a girl... they were still holding hands while on the floor as that was the last thing those two did before getting killed by Shotgun... Mineta then grabbed a ball from his head and looked at it for a bit.

"No..." said Mineta as he starts to tear up.

(Play My Hero Academia OST You Say Run)

"Wha..." said Shotgun.

"I'm not going to say any final words to you scumbag... not after what you and the Resistance did" said Mineta as he secretly attaches one of the gadgets on his sticky ball. "I'm not going to sit here and let you get away with this.."

Mineta looks up with a pissed off look on his face.

"I'll defeat you! If that's the last thing I can do!" Shouted Mineta.

"Is that so..." said Shotgun.

(0:23)

"Let's see if you can stop this!" said Shotgun as he fires from his right gauntlet.

Mineta dodges and begins to throw his sitcky ball.

"1!" Mineta thought to himself as he throws the ball at Shotgun, sticking to his chest.

"Ha! Throw as many as those useless balls as you want!" said Shotgun. "They won't stop me from shooting you down like a dog!"

"One down... 19 to go!" Mineta thought as he prepares another sticky ball with the tiny gadget.

(0:45)

He continues to dodge as he throws another ball... then another one... and another one.

"4 down..." Mineta thought to himself.

"These balls are stupid! Why the hell were you born with such a useless power" said Shotgun as he continues to fire. "And yet they still let you in to a high ranking school!?!? The boss is right, they do let people with week quirks become heroes! instead of letting normal people like me have a chance!!!"

Mineta continues to grab more balls and attaches the tiny gadgets into them, Shotgun then reloads his right gauntlet.

(1:09)

"How's my chance!" Mineta thought as he then runs towards Shotgun.

"What the!?!?" said Shotgun as he was surprised by Mineta getting closer.

Mineta then slides under him places 5 balls on his back.

"9 down!" Mineta thought to himself.

"Your little shit" said Shotgun. "Think you can just pass me like that!"

Shotgun then fires more bullets at him, Mineta still manages to dodge the bullets until Shotgun's right gauntlet runs out.

"Shit!" said Shotgun as he then shots out another long blade from his right gauntlet. "I'll cut you down with my blades!"

Shotgun then uses his boosters to launch himself at Mineta, he then dodges again but barely as he gets a cut on his side but managed to land some more balls on him.

"Ouch! 12 down!" Mineta thought to himself while trying to ignore the pain as he lands.

"Alright then!" said Mineta as he grabs more tiny gadgets and balls as he sticks them together. "I'll beat you!"

Mineta starts running towards him and starts throwing balls at him.

"GRAPE RUSH!!!" Shouted Mineta as he continuously throws the balls that have the gadgets on them.

"Aw shit!" said Shotgun as he is trying to block the sticky balls from getting to his face as they stick onto his armor.

Mineta jumps up to throw the last sticky trap ball.

"One more to go!!!!" Mineta thought to himself.

"I had enough of this crap!" Shouted Shotgun as then punches Mineta in the stomach midair, causing the blade to go through his right shoulder.

"Almost there!" Mineta thought as he is now in serious pain while sticking the last ball on his head. "Got it!"

Shotgun then throws him across the dance floor with a huge cut in Mineta's right shoulder.

Mineta slowly gets up with lots of blood tripping from his body.

"Now that's just sad" said Shotgun as he was walking towards him. "I hope that sticking me with your stupid balls was worth it kid, because now your gonna die for real this time"

(2:04)

Mineta finally gets on his two feet.

"Oh ya... it was worth it" said Mineta. "In fact... you should look really closely at them"

(2:12)

"What?" said Shotgun as he looks closely at some of the balls sticking to him... he finally sees the tiny gadgets. "What!"

"Still think my balls are stupid jackass" said Mineta as he pulls out the remote.

(2:17)

"Shit! This was a trap!!!" Shouted Shotgun.

Mineta then Dial the remote to maximum settings.

"This is for attacking my school!" Shouted Mineta.

"W-WAIT!!!" Shouted Shotgun.

"GRAPE SHOCK!!!" Shouted Mineta pushes the bottom as all the lights from the tiny gadgets go off.

(2:27)

Just then a huge electricity shock goes through all of Shotgun's body from Mineta sticky balls. Shotgun screams in pain as volts of electricity continues to strike him. The whole room lights up as Mineta's gadgets continue to go off.

(2:40)

Meanwhile outside as everyone sees the light coming from the shelter door.

"What's going on in there!" said Ectoplasm.

Back inside as Shotgun continues to scream in pain when all of the tiny gadgets self destruct one by one causing multiple explosion to his body.

(2:52)

"Did it... work?" Mineta thought to himself.

As the smoke clears, Shotgun was standing unconscious for a moment... then falls face first to the ground as he was out cold.

Mineta then slides down, knowing that the battle is finally over.

"I... I did it..." said Mineta while still in pain from the stab wound. "I... took down a real villain! I actually did it... I..."

(3:17)

Just then he heard someone getting up, Mineta looked over to see Present Mic who was still badly injured from the first attack.

"Mi... Minoru" said Present Mic while Mineta looks over at him.

Present Mic then slowly lifts his arm up while still trying to hold on to something for support... he slowly gives a thumbs up.

"You did... good... He...Hero" said Present Mic

Mineta starts tearing up

"Thank you... Present Mic!" Shouted Mineta as he starts crying like crazy...

General Number 10 Shotgun... Status: Defeated

(End of soundtrack)


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Outside of the U.A campus as the police finally arrived, 9:25 pm. Ectoplasm's clones grabbed Mineta and Present Mic out of the building as everyone cheered for Mineta after taking out one of the Resistance members.

"Minoru!" said Misako as she tries to run over to Mineta.

"Wait Misako! I'm not done healing you yet!" said Recovery Girl.

Misako then comes up to Mineta and gives him a big hug.

"I'm so glade your alright!" said Misako as she accidentally squeezing him with her boobs. "I'm so sorry for dumping you like that, please forgive me"

"Hey watch it!" said Ectoplasm. "He's injured"

"Ok sorry!" said Misako as she let's go of him.

"That was... the best thing that's ever happened to me" Said Mineta as he then shoots out some blood from his nose after feeling her boobs touched pressed against him and passes out.

"Minoru!" said Misako as Ectoplasm takes him away to Recover Girl.

Then the cops then carrying out Shotgun who was still unconscious from Mineta's gadgets.

"I hope you rot in prison asshole!" Shouted Kaminari.

"You do know he's unconscious right" said Momo.

"Don't care, I'm just glade Mineta kicked his ass" said Kaminari.

"I should give him back his money" Kaminari thought to himself. "He deserves it after that fight"

Then Detective Naomasa comes up to Aizawa.

"Sorry about getting here so late" said Naomasa. "The whole city of Tokyo is under attack, and the Prime Minister has been kidnap"

"What!" said Azawa. "The Prime Minister"

"Yes... some of the top heroes have been killed as well, it's a disaster" said Naomasa. "Crust and Miruko are dead and Edgeshot is seriously injured, Hawks and two of the Revengers showed up to stop Chaos and his men but failed"

"Even Hawks and two members of the Revengers couldn't stop him" said Aizawa.

"Yes, However they weren't fighting Chaos. they were fighting his so called Generals" said Naomasa. "Luckily they didn't get any serious injuries unlike Edgeshot, Chaos and his men got away"

"Damn it..." said Aizawa. "Also I thought you were working at the camps"

"I had already finished my interviews a few hours ago" said Naomasa. "I hope Ryukyu is ok"

Just then a police officer came up to Detective Naomasa.

"Sir! We just got word that the camp was attacked as well and all of the quirkless people have escaped" said the officer.

"What!" said Naomasa. "What about Ryukyu"

"I'm afraid they found her corpse sir..." said the officer.

"No...not her too" said Naomasa. "How strong are these guys"

Midoriya overheard everyone as he was getting worried.

"Mom... Dad... please be ok" Midoriya thought to himself.

Meanwhile at the hotel where The Revengers are staying, 9:20 pm. Everyone in the hotel room were completely oblivious to what was going on outside at the city, the area they were staying at was quite so didn't hear any attacks and Scott had the tv off because he couldn't find anything good to watch. in other words they didn't see the emergency broadcast when it happened.

"Hey, you think Pops, Johnny, and Endeavor would be back soon" said Scott as he was playing his handheld video game.

"They're probably fine" said Justin. "After all, they are strong enough to take care of themselves"

"Ya! Strong men!" said Ashley who was still playing with Spot.

"I know... but" said Scott as he puts down his handheld. "Endeavors been gone for a while now, you don't think something happened to him"

"Don't be an idiot Scott" said Miles who was still trying to find The Resistance hideout on his laptop. "Endeavor is the number one Hero in Japan, there's no way something bad happened to him"

"I agree, but Scott might be on to something" said Sam. "What if Endeavor ran into someone"

"The chances of Endeavor running into a villain are 1 out of 4" said Miles. "Besides if something like that happened I doubt that villain managed to kill him... he's probably busy putting that villain to prison as we speak"

"Ya, your probably right" said Scott as he grabs the remote. "Maybe something good is finally on tv"

Scott turns on the tv to see the emergency broadcast system.

"The hell" said Scott as he tries to change channels but end up all the same thing. "Did the tv network go out or something?"

"What the hell are you talking about" said Miles.

"Look" said Scott who was pointing at the tv.

Miles was annoyed by this, but he gets up from the desk and headed to the tv.

"What the fu... dude! That's an emergency broadcast message!" said Miles as everyone stops from what they were doing and quickly runs over to see the tv.

"How am I supposed know that" said Scott. "I don't read Japanese"

Just then the emergency broadcast system play a voice message.

"This is a emergency warning from the national government, stay calm and follow the instructions. please stay in your homes and lock your doors, I repeat please stay in your homes and locked your doors... Japan in under attack" said The Emergency Broadcasting System voice.

"Oh no..." said Sam.

"Oh so that's why Endeavor and the others aren't back yet" said Ashley.

"The Fu#k are we doing standing around looking like fools" said B. "We need to go out there!"

Just then Endeavor kicks down the door as he was now trying to catch his breath.

"Enji!" said Hisashi. "What the hell is going on out there!"

"You bastards don't know!" Shouted Endeavor. "It's the Resistance! They have an army of armored soldiers and are attacking the city!"

"What!" said Sam.

"Dude! We need to go out and help the heroes!" said Jeff.

"I'm afraid you heroes are too late" said a load voice outside.

"Who the hell just said that!" Shouted Miles.

Everyone then runs out of the hotel still in there casual clothes (except for Justin who is still wearing he's Hero outfit like he always does) there was a figure up in the sky wearing a grey robe and a black glass bowl for a helmet.

"Who the hell are you!" Shouted Endeavor. "And how the hell did you find this private hotel"

"Simple you fool" said the figure with a german accent. "I followed you here"

"You were being followed" said Miles in a irritated tone.

"I didn't know I was" said Endeavor.

"It doesn't matter right now... this man is part of The Resistance" said Sam. "That means he's our enemy"

"That's right freak" said the figure with the German accent. "I'm the 8th General of the Resistance, but you may call me Stein"

"Ok Stein" said Hisashi. "How are you going to fight us, it's 8 against 1"

"Oh... I never said I would fight you" said Stein.

"Then why are you here?" said Jeff.

"To kill all of you" said Stein.

"Again moron... how" said Miles. "How are you gonna kill us if your not fighting us"

"I'm not..." said Stein. "they will..."

Suddenly hundreds of bots appeared behind Stein as they swarm around the area.

"You weren't kidding about the army thing Endeavor" said Scott.

"Of course not!" said Endeavor. "Why the hell would I joke about that!"

Stein begins to laugh.

"I don't know who your friends are Endeavor, but they won't last a second against our 1,500 bot army" said Stein.

Sam begins to smirk.

"Is that so" said Sam. "Then I should warn you that we aren't just normal heroes"

just then Miles comes walking out in front of everyone.

"This is such a drag" said Miles as he lifts his arm up.

Miles then aims his hand at a group of bots and snaps his fingers... suddenly blue lightning comes out from his fingers and shots at 100 of the bots, however only 50 explode from his attack.

Stein couldn't believe what he just saw... 50 bots were taken out in seconds while still in the air.

"Damn... I was hoping I destroy at least a hundred" said Miles.

Quirk: Electric Snap! This quirk allows Miles to make electricity every time he snaps his fingers! however like Kaminari his quirk has a drawback, the only difference is that if he uses to much of his quirk he will lose feeling in his limbs, in other words he won't be able to move for a short time. he has trained to use up to 75,000,000 volts a day without being discharged.

(Authors note: think of his fighting style like Roy Mustang from FMA only Miles shots lightning instead of fire)

"I guess I'll try again" said Miles. "But this time with two hands"

He then snaps his fingers from both of his hands as he takes down another 150 bots as they explode.

"Impossible!" Stein thought to himself as he watches from the sky.

"200, that kicks ass" said Miles. "Now it's your turn"

Miles snaps his fingers again but at Stein, however Stein is unaffected by his attack.

"Nice try, my suit can withstand most quirk attacks" said Stein. "You freaks don't stand a chance against me"

"Damn it" said Miles.

"Let me handle the rest Miles" said Justin. "I don't want you to waste you energy on such low class trash"

Justin then tips down his top hat to hide his eyes.

"Besides I can handle a few puppets... without using 50% of my quirk" said Justin.

"Hold my dude!" said Jeff as he runs back inside. "Let me get my board"

"Mr B is not going to waste time on a bunch of robots fool!" said B.

"I wanna see Justin in action!" said Ashley who was jumping up and down without using her quirk.

"I'll stick out of this one" said Scott. "my attacks can't reach that high"

"Show off, I can still attack all of the bots if I wanted too" said Miles.

"That's not gonna work" said Stein. "As you just saw some of the bots are immune to your attacks"

"That bastards right" said Endeavor. "Let me take care of these guys"

But just before Endeavor can begin to attack, Justin puts his arm in front to block him.

"You don't need to worry" said Justin. "I can't let your sexy flames go out, let me and Sam handle this"

"Di... did you just call my flames sexy?!?!" said Endeavor while Hisashi was laughing his ass off.

Justin turns back at him and gives a wink, causing Endeavor to get chills down his spin.

"Don't do that!" said Endeavor. "That's very creepy!"

"I think you like being called sexy Enji" said Hisashi who was still laughing.

"I have a wife and 3 kids!" said Endeavor

"Oh I'm sorry... I forgot your straight, my bad" said Justin.

"Don't lie to me you gay bastard!" said Endeavor while Justin was making a smirk. "You know damn well I don't swing that way!"

"Hey Justin!" said Sam. "Be sure to save some for me ok, it's been a while since I got some action"

"You got Sam" said Justin.

"I've had enough of this crap" said Stein. "Attack!"

Just then around 300 bots begin to fly down towards them.

(Play Dragon Ball Super OST Vegeta New Form)

Justin lifts his arms up and aims his hands at the bots flying towards him.

"PURPLE BLAST!" Shouted Justin as two giant purple Laser beams shot out from the palms of his hands.

The blast hits all 300 bots as they explode from his attack.

"W-What!" said Stein as he watches 300 of the bots getting destroyed. "Not a single one survived that attack! Impossible!"

Justin puts his arms down.

(Pause at 0:23)

"Ok!" said Justin as he turns back to Miles. "Looks like I destroyed more robots then you"

"Oh please, I only used like 5% of my power to destroy the ones I did" said Miles. "You used 50%"

"Yes, However now I feel a little tired after doing that" said Justin as he yawns a little. "So I guess you're still stronger"

Quirk: Purple Blast! Justin's quirk allows him to shoot out purple laser beams just like Yuga! unlike Yuga's quirk, Justin can shot it from anywhere from his body and it's a color purple! however like Yuga it has a draw back, every time Justin uses his quirk he gets tired instead of stomach pains like Yuga has. but he has been training to be able to shoot good size beams around 100 times without getting tired.

(Authors note: however as you just read, he used a giant laser beam that used up 50% of his current limit, so that's why he's getting a little sleepy)

"Of course I'm stronger" said Miles. "Why do you think I'm number 4 and your number 8 of the team Justin"

"Number 4? Number 8? What are they talking about!?!?" Stein thought to himself.

"Stein! Can you hear me!" said the main hacker speaking through Stein's helmet.

"What is it nerd" said Stein. "Can't you see I'm busy!"

"First off! Don't call me nerd!" said the main hacker. "Second what's going on over there! I put those bots on auto pilot so that you can command them with your voice, but the some of the 1,500 bots I've gave to you are dropping like flies"

"It's these guys!" said Stein. "I followed Endeavor because I got word that he woke up and I wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible... but he has a group of friends that are taking out bots without breaking a sweet!"

"Hold on" said the main hacker as he types on the computer. "I'll control one of the remaining bots so I can get a better view, this might take a moment"

(Resume soundtrack)

"Ok Sam" said Justin. "The rest is yours"

"Thanks Justin" said Sam as he walks passed him. "Stand back everyone"

Everyone stands back.

"You can't be serious!" said Stein. "There's Now way in hell that you can attack 1000 bots by yourself!"

(0:38)

"Oh is that so..." said Sam. "Normally I wouldn't waste my time on enemies like your robots who aren't worth jack, but since you bastards attacked Tokyo and caused so mush trouble with these things, I guess I'll make a exception. let me clean your mess for ya"

Sam then summons tiny white stars out of nowhere as they all surround him.

"Stars?" Stein thought to himself. "What kind of game is he pulling!"

"Just a few more" said Sam as he continues to concentrate.

"Oh that terrorist is done for..." said Miles. "There's no way in hell that bastard can put up a fight now"

"Wait... is that his..." said Endeavor as he watches Sam summon more tiny white stars.

"Ok then, that's about thousand" said Sam.

(1:08)

Suddenly all of the tiny stars flew up and each one attached to every bot around Stein.

"What's going on!!!" said Stein. "Hurry nerd! he's about to do something!"

Meanwhile back at base as the main hacker finally pulls up the screen to view what the bots are seeing... it shows the video of Endeavor and The Revengers as Sam as his hands pointed at them.

"Oh... shit!" said the main hacker. "Stein get the hell out of there now or you'll die!!!"

"What! Why!" said Stein as he quickly backs away from the bots.

(1:31)

"Those aren't normal freaks!" Shouted the main hacker. "Those guys are The Revengers!!!"

"One Thousand Lincoln Star Bombs" Shouted Sam as he closed his hands to activate the attack.

(1:42)

All of the stars light up causing them to expand as they all cover 1000 bots with each star, they keep growing until they all combine into a huge star in the sky.

Everyone around the city can see a huge bright star in the distance, all of the other bots and soldiers stopped attacking civilians and looked up as well.

"What the hell is that?" said one of the Resistance soldiers.

(1:57)

Meanwhile outside U.A. Campus as everyone there too sees the giant star.

"Is that a giant star?" said Tokoyami.

"Don't tell me that's one of the enemy attacks!" said a random student.

"No it's not" said Midoriya. "It's one of Uncle Patriot's attacks"

Back at the hotel area as Stein uses his boosters to try to escape the blast.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Stein thought to himself as he barely makes it out of there alive, he retreats as he flies away.

The giant star then fades away leaving nothing behind as it disintegrated all 1000 bots from the sky.

(End of soundtrack)

Sam puts his arms down as he just finished the attack.

"Ha, I think I went a little overboard" said Sam.

"A little!" said Scott. "You destroyed all of the robots without breaking a sweat"

"That's Sammy for ya!" said Ashley. "He's the best! He's probably better then All Might!"

"Now hold on Ashley" said Sam. "don't be spreading misinformation, if anything I'm almost on pare with him but nowhere near stronger"

"Ya but wasn't it you and All Might that stoped the meteor from hitting New York" said Justin.

"I'm telling you it was mostly him, all I did was hold the meteor in place while he smashed it back to space" said Sam.

Just then Jeff comes running out with his surfboard.

"Ok I'm here!" said Jeff. "Hey wait a minute... where did the bad guys go?"

Everyone starts laughing except for Endeavor who was still shocked from seeing Sam's power and B who was yelling at him.

"You dumbass fool!" said B. "Sam already took care of them when you were taking your sweet ass time getting your damn board"

"Aww man" said Jeff looking sad.

"So that's his quirk... Star Spangled Banner... I heard it was powerful, but I never knew it was insane!" Endeavor thought to himself

Quirk: Star Spangled Banner! It allows the user to make energy stars, it is a very powerful quirk and that he can make unlimited amount of stars at his will. however it takes a lot of energy to make bigger stars, but he can borrow energy from anyone who offers Sam to perform an ultimate attack... however that attack is forbidden to use unless the U.S Government give it permission to use it... Some say that Uncle Patriot and All Might are the same, power wise.

(Authors note: basically Uncle Patriot is the American equivalent to All Might, they have fought each other before to see who was stronger... it ended in a draw. but if I had to guess, All Might at his prime was much stronger"

"This is... incredible!" Endeavor thought to himself. "We would actually win this!"


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Meanwhile at the location to Midoriya's Apartment Building, 9:26 pm. Midoriya's mom is currently sitting inside as everything was dead quiet. the door was locked, the window were shut with the shutters, and all of the lights were off as she sits completely still in the dark, trying to not make a sound as she's terrified from what's going on outside.

"Hisashi... Izuku... please be safe" Inko thought to herself as he continues to sit still.

Suddenly she hears what sounds like two jets as two Resistance Soldiers land outside of the Apartment Building in the empty street below.

"Man I tell ya, it feels good killing freaks" said Soldier 1.

"I say, thanks to these suits we can do almost anything" said Soldier 2.

Inko suddenly gets up quietly as she looks between the shutters on her window to get a better view.

"By the way, what the hell was that giant bright star in sky" said Soldier 1.

"Beats me, it's probably one of our own using its freaky powers" said Soldier 2.

"I know that, I mean do we have something like that in our army?" said Soldier 1.

"Don't ask me" said Soldier 2. "I don't even know what the Generals are capable of or what quirks they can use, besides some of them aren't allowed to use their quirks unless our boss says so"

"Ya your probably right" said Soldier 1. "Hey, isn't that a Apartment Building?"

The Soldier then points to the Apartment Building as Inko quickly backs away from that window, hopping that the soldiers didn't her.

"It looks like it, but it seems that nobody is home" said Soldier 2. "Probably a abandon building"

"Unless... these animals are hiding" said Soldier 1.

"Ya... I think your right" said Soldier 2 as Inko is now covering her mouth trying not to scream or cry out loud.

"Oh no!" Inko thought to herself as she is now scared beyond belief.

"I say let's blow it up, just Incase" said Soldier 1 as he puts his arm up to fire a hand blast.

"Sounds like fun, let me join you" said Soldier 2 as he too lifts his arm up to fire a blast.

"No... please!" Inko thought to herself. "I don't want to die... someone... anyone... save me!"

Suddenly the two Soldiers hear the main hacker's voice from their helmets.

"Attention all remaining soldiers!" said the main hacker. "Drop everything your doing and head back to base immediately! This is not a trill! Retreat and return back to base now! Our boss and the other Generals have successfully captured the two targets! however powerful enemies have appeared, this is an emergency retreat warning! head back to base and regroup for the next attack"

"Aww come on!" said Soldier 1. "We were just about to blow up this building"

"I guess we have no choice" said Soldier 2. "We'll just have to leave"

"Damn it!" said Soldiers 1. "Oh well, this building is probably empty anyway... let's go"

But just before they can leave, a mysterious mask person showed up out of nowhere as he slide across surfaces.

"What the hell!?!?" said Soldier 1 as the mask person then grabs both of their feet.

Then a girl jumps down and lands on top of one the soldiers heads as she's knocks him out and jumped up again.

"Freaks!" Shouted Soldiers 2 as another figure shows up and pushes the soldier with his brass knuckles.

Inko hears fighting outside and looks out the window to see 3 people standing around the soldiers who have been knocked out from the surprise attack as they're helmets were damaged from The big guys punches.

"Holy crap! I can't believe that worked" said The Crawler.

"Of course it did, we kickass" said Knuckleduster.

"No, we just got lucky that's all" said Pop Step.

"Hey don't ruin the mood" said Knuckleduster.

"Screw you! I'm still mad that Yusake exposed us like that!" said Pop Step. "Thanks to him my fans don't like me anymore after finding out my true Identity, it's so bad that the Resistance fan page has more followers then me"

"Wait? they have a fan page?" said The Crawler.

"Well it's not official, it was made by a bunch of losers who agree with the Resistance" said Pop Step. "The point is these bastards have a bigger following then me and that pisses me off!"

"Well at lest you got 3 followers" said The Crawler.

"Damn it!" said Pop Step as she kicks one of the unconscious soldiers who was now tied up.

"Wait Kazuho!" said The Crawler. "Don't do that! You might wake him up!"

"Oh please" said Pop Step. "They're unconscious so there's nothing to worry about, besides they deserve it after attacking innocent people"

"Now then" said Knuckleduster as he walks over to the two unconscious soldiers. "Let's take these guys back to our hideout and take those stupid armors off before they wake up.

"Ya I agree" said The Crawler. "Let's get out of here before more or the police show up, after all, rather we like it or not... we are wanted criminals"

"This sucks!" said Pop Step.

Just then Inko gets up and opens the door outside as she runs out to the balcony.

"Thank you!" Shouted Inko as the vigilantes look up to see her.

Then more people started coming out from the building to thank them.

"You saved our lives!" said a random man.

"Even though your basically criminals, we won't tell police you guys were here!" said a random woman.

"No problem!" Shouted Koichi as he takes off his mask to give them a smile.

"Come on we don't have much time" said Pop Step as they leave while Knuckleduster carries the two soldiers with him.

Inko smiles back, then she hears more jet like sounds as more soldiers fly away from the distance.

"Looks like those attackers are leaving... thank goodness it's over" Inko thought to herself.

Just then her house phone begins to rings as she rushes back inside and picks it up.

"Hello!" said Inko.

"Mom..." said Midoriya.

"Oh thank goodness your ok!" Said Inko.

"About that... we were attacked by The Resistance at the dance" said Midoriya with a sad tone as more ambulance came for the injured. "Some of the students were killed and some of my friends gotten hurt... I tried stopping them but it was no use"

"Oh dear god!" Said Inko on the other line. "Are you ok! Is any of your friends still alive"

"Ya... no one in class A and B were killed... but one of my good friends was taken away"

"What!" said Inko. "But why!"

"I don't why they needed her" said Midoriya. "But for some reason they took Hatsume..."

"Did you hear word from your father yet" said Inko.

"I don't know, but if I'm guessing he's probably fine..." said Midoriya. "after all, he is an Revenger"

Iida then walks up with some of his classmates to Midoriya as Iida has a serious look on his face.

"Hang on mom, I might have to call you back" said Midoriya.

"Ok, tell me if anything happens" said Inko as they both hang up.

Midoriya turns around to see Iida, Naya, Todoroki, Bakugou, Momo, Tokoyami, and Tsuyu were all staring at him.

"Midoriya... we need to talk about strategy..." said Iida.

(Authors note: let's go back in time for a little bit to see how All Might is doing)

Meanwhile at Sir Nighteye's old hero Agency, 7:30 pm. All Might gets out of the taxi car as he looks at the old agency which is now the Suneater Agency as Tamaki Amajiki gotten ranked 15 in the hero charts this year after graduating from U.A high two years ago.

"It's been a while... hasn't it old friend" All Might thought to himself.

"All Might!" All Might looks over to see the old top 3 of U.A... Tamaki Amajiki, Nejire Hado, and finally Mirio Togata (who is just working as a office guy for Amajiki after losing his quirk) All Might smiles.

"Mirio! Tamaki! And Nejire! It's been a while" said All Might as he walks up to them and gives each one a hug.

"It's good to see you too!" said Hado.

"It sure has" said Amajiki.

"All Might! There's so much we want to tell you!" said Mirio.

"Ok then, we should get inside" said All Might.

After getting settled the original big 3 tell him about Eri's improvements and how it might be possible to get Mirio's quirk back.

"Your kidding" said All Might. "She's improving so well"

"Ya!" said Hado. "Not only that but she can now heal major injuries without causing any trouble"

"Ya but she ends up getting really tired after the first successful try she did" said Amajiki. "Not only that but I've been improving my social skills as well"

"That's great to hear Amajiki!" said All Might. "Keep it up"

Amajiki then looks away a little bit in embarrassment but also smiling.

"Sounds great right" said Mirio. "However I want you to hear this proposal"

"What is it?" said All Might.

"Well... we've been talking about it... and we think that Eri..." said Mirio. "Might also heal you as well"

Confused by that statement All Might asked Mirio. "What are you talking about"

"Mirio! what are you doing!" said Amajiki. "I didn't agree to tell him now"

"Tell me what" Said All Might.

The 3 looked at each other and nodded.

"We think... Eri might make you All Might again!" Said Mirio.

(Authors note: wow 60 chapters with 52 followers and 38 favorites! Even with my crappy spelling errors and mistakes I still can't believe this! I don't deserve all of this love, thank you so much! However... what does this sudden crazy idea mean for All Might? Find out soon)


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

All Might just sat there, didn't say a word as Mirio told him about this crazy idea they had about bringing All Might back.

"Think about!" said Mirio. "If we make you All Might again, then you can crush the Resistance without breaking a sweat. it's the perfect plan!"

"Mirio wait" said Hado. "We don't knew for certain that it will 100% work at all, what if it kills him"

"Ya, also what if he doesn't want to be All Might again, after all his retired" said Amajiki.

"I know that, but... what if it does work and it brings him back to his Prime!" said Mirio. "He would be unstoppable!"

All Might looks down for a moment as he tries to think of a good way to tell them about his secret... about One For All.

"I don't think it will work..." said All Might as he looks back up.

"What do you mean?" said Mirio.

"As much as I want to be All Might again... it's not possible" said All Might. "Even if Eri heals my wounds and brings me back at least 20 years younger... it still won't bring back my quirk"

"What are you talking about!?!?" said Mirio.

"Ya, your not making much sense" said Amajiki. "Eri's improve power might make you quirk work again. if she makes you 20 years younger like you said, then it's only natural that you'll be able to be in your Prime"

"Ya! You can be all muscular and sexy again!" said Hado.

All Might shook his head.

"That's not it" said All Might. "It's something else entirely..."

"What is it then" said Mirio.

"Ya! Tell us!" said Hado.

All Might then made a deep sigh.

"What I'm about to tell you all is secret" said All Might. "It's about my quirk and how it works, it's called... One For All"

"One For All?" said Mirio.

"Here... let me explain" said All Might as he tells them everything about One For All. how it works and everything that happened before now, how he gave it to Midoriya and was originally going to give it to Mirio instead. Then told them finally how he can't get his quirk back because the fire inside of him is gone and it can never be All Might again.

The whole room was quite... then Mirio the begins laughing.

"Oh! So that's what he meant!" said Mirio.

All Might looking confused as to what Mirio is talking about.

"I don't get it" said Amajiki. "What are you talking about"

"Actually... it's Midoriya" said Mirio. "He felt so sorry for me about losing my quirk, that he said that if it was possible for him to give his quirk to me that he will do it. but I said no because I'm in no rush to get my power back"

"Midoriya said he would've given you One For All?" said All Might.

"Ya, but he didn't say One For All. I thought it was just a theory like he said" said Mirio. "But I still stand my ground and not have taken it"

"Wait? are you serious" said All Might. "After all, I was originally going to give you One For All"

"Ya, I'm positive" said Mirio. "Even if you offered me your quirk All Might, I still would have said no"

All Might was shocked by this.

"After all you gave it to Midoriya didn't you" said Mirio. "I'm glad you picked him, because he's a better choice then me anyway"

All Might then smile as he then begins to tear up a little.

"But... we still think you should get Eri's treatment" said Mirio. "It may not bring your quirk back but at least we can heal your injuries... it's the least we can do"

"Thank you... Mirio..." said All Might as he gets up. "I'm sorry, but I need to rest for a while"

"No problem!" said Mirio. "I'll get you when Eri and the others get here"

"Sure" said All Might as he leaves the room, then he accidentally bumps into Bubble Girl who is now working for Amajiki.

"Oh, sorry" said All Might as he leaves.

She didn't say a word as she was holding a large laptop in her arms...

All Might gets into a room with a bed and then lays down to take a nap.

"Wow! this bed is actually comfortable, I didn't know they had something like this here. then again it's a guest bed so I can't complain, time to get some rest" said All Might as he then begins to sleep.

Bubble Girl then walks to Amajiki and the others.

"Ah Awata" said Amajiki. "What brings you here"

"Um there's something I should show you... it's about Sir Nighteye..." said Awata.

(Back to the present)

Midoriya stood there as he couldn't believe what he's hearing, Iida has some kind of strategy about going after The Resistance.

"Ok, hear me out" said Iida. "As much as I hate doing these kinds of things, we have to rescue Hatsume"

"Ok... I'm listening" said Midoriya.

"Ok since your dad is a Revenger, I think it's possible for him to take us with them to go find The Resistance Hideout"

"Do we actually know where the Resistance is at all" said Midoriya.

"No... we don't... but most likely your dad and the others might know" said Iida. "After all, their The Revengers so they probably have high advanced technology from the U.S government with them to find that place" said Iida.

"Ya that's a possibility" said Midoriya. "I'll try to give them a call right now"

"Hold on" said Todoroki. "Let's call him in a private area so that the teachers don't catch us"

"Catch what" all of the students around Midoriya turned to see Aizawa.

"Crap..." Todoroki thought to himself.

"I'm sorry but whatever you guys are planing on doing, I'm not letting you students get away" said Aizawa. "We are taking everyone out of the city and put you guys in our secret secondly shelter for a while so the pros can handle this"

"Screw you!" Shouted Bakugou. "Those bastards just attacked us! I'm not going to sit here and let the pros handle all of the work"

"Kacchan Stop!" said Naya as she tries to calm him down.

"No... he's right" said Midoriya. "I'm sorry aizawa but they took our friend Hatsume... we need to recuse her"

"I know you want to but it's too dangerous" said Aizawa. "Mineta almost got expelled or worse by disobeying orders, I can't let anymore students get themselves in danger... even though you are pros in training"

"Aizawa with all do respect" said Todoroki. "You guys need all the help you can get, We over heard that some of the top heroes just got killed not too long ago. you need more heroes to take down these guys"

"That's why it's dangerous" said Aizawa. "We can't lose any more of you, your all future pros that will take the mantel... if anyone or all of you guys get killed..."

"We know Mr Aizawa..." said Iida. "But I need to rescue her... I couldn't stop that terrorist from taking her, That's why I'm going to find her and bring her back!"

"Iida!" Shouted Aizawa.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"I know you must feel really bad right now... but think for a minute, how are you going to infiltrate an enemy base with just you guys...it's suicide... we are expendable... you're not" said Aizawa.

Everyone then looks down as they know his right.

"Now then, we're getting for the busses right now" said Aizawa. "We've decided to take all of the remaining students to our other underground shelter that we made near the woods in case of a national disaster like this, now get your stuff and meet the rest of us at the bus"

"So mush for our plan ribbit" said Tsuyu.

Bakugou angrily leaves the group and heads to the dorm to get his stuff, just then Uraraka and the others came up to them.

"So... hows Mineta" said Naya.

"He'll be fine" said Jirou. "It looks like all of the students who've been injured are coming with us as well, apparently this second shelter is a lot bigger than the one in the school"

"I didn't know we had a second shelter" said Kaminari. "Then again it's far away from the city so I can't complain that much"

"I heard it's going to be in the woods again, near the same place where our camping grounds were" said Mina.

"Oh really?" said Sero. "That sure brings back good memories"

"If you call being attacked by villains good memories" said Tokoyami.

"I was talking about the good times, not that" said Sero.

"Well, we should get ready then" said Momo. "I guess we have no choice in this matter"

"Wait" said Yuga. "What About Kirishima and Mineta's stuff"

"Kirishima has a lot of weights, so we might have to leave some of them" said Momo. "As for Mineta..."

"Gross!" Shout Mina. "I am not going in that room!"

"Me nether" said Toru as some of her makeup was washed off by her tears from earlier.

"I'll get Mineta stuff from his dorm room" everyone looks over to see Misako who was coming back after seeing Recovery Girl. "After all it's the best I can do after coming to save me" said Misako.

"You brave brave Girl!" said Mina.

"Besides... I am a perv as well, so it won't bother me" said Misako.

"Ok then, it's settled" said Momo. "Let's get our stuff and meet at the busses"

Everyone then starts to head back until Uraraka grabs Midoriya by the shoulder to stop him.

"Hey... Deku... about earlier... before the attack..." said Uraraka.

Midoriya then remembers that Uraraka almost kissed him at the dance floor.

"U-um! Don't worry! I won't tell anyone" said Midoriya as he turns and runs to the dorms in embarrassment.

Uraraka stands there for a moment.

"That's not I was going to say..." Uraraka thought to herself. "I was hoping I get a another chance..."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

As everyone got their stuff and was getting ready to get into the buses, Midoriya looks over to see Aizawa getting in the police car.

"Mr Aizawa!" said Midoriya. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I'll meet you guys there, however I'm going with Detective Naomasa to extract information off the terrorist we captured" said Aizawa. "You guys stay at the new ungrounded shelter, especially you... Midoriya"

He gets in as the cop car drives off.

Meanwhile just ahead of Midoriya's buss is Principal Nezu who was standing outside the first buss entrance talking to Ectoplasm.

"So your not coming with us Principal Nezu" said Ectoplasm.

"I'm afraid I can't" said Principal Nezu. "Somebody has to stay and watch the school"

"But it's dangerous" said Ectoplasm. "What if they attack again"

"I'll be fine" said Principal Nezu. "Besides the captain always stays with the ship"

"I see..." said Ectoplasm.

"Don't worry. If something does happen to me, I want everyone not to worry" said Principal Nezu. "Besides... I only have a few years of life left in me anyway, an animal can live for so long"

"..." Ectoplasm didn't say anything.

"In fact, I want you to give this to Mr Aizawa" said Principal Nezu as he hands him a letter.

"What's this?" said Ectoplasm.

"It's a letter for him, I don't want any of you to open it unless it's him" said Aizawa. "I was going to give this to him after this years graduation, but as you may know things are going off the rails now and I want him to read it as soon as he gets back"

"Will do" said Ectoplasm.

The Principal waves as the busses started up and headed out of school, leaving him behind.

"Hey wait a minute" said Nirengeki who was talking to Ectoplasm at the back of the bus. "Isn't Principal Nezu coming with us?"

Ectoplasm turns around and says "he's staying there for now, but don't worry he'll be fine"

As all the busses have left, Principal Nezu then starts thinking to himself.

"This is a perfect time for making my favorite brand of tea and watching my favorite movie... I should gets some popcorn as well" Principal Nezu thought to himself as he heads back to his office.

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse in the middle the woods, 9:35 pm. Chaos and the five Generals (known as The Hand) have just gotten back to the base, they were about to land inside from the rooftop as it was opening from inside. they all land safely in side one by one as they all walked down to the main room below.

"That was so much fun!" Said Baby. "I wished we could've stayed longer"

"Maybe next time" said Chaos as they finally enters the room.

standing there was most of the computer people and the main hacker on his main computer with General 9 Ichigo who came back first with Hatsume (who was tied up and had duck tape covering her mouth)

"Ah, I see you made it back Ichigo" said Chaos. "Where's Shotgun"

"The damn fool stayed behind" said Ichigo.

"Not only that but it seems like he's been caught" said the main hacker as he pulls up his program that shows all of the General's locations. "As you can see he's in the police department, probably being investigated as we speak"

"I see" said Chaos.

"Also" said the main hacker. "some of our bots have been destroyed and some of our soldiers died during the attack, however the freaks lost more casualties. even though we lost some bots and soldiers, our extra bots count is at 45,000. Not only that but the Revengers are here and they took down 1,500 bots without breaking a sweat!"

"I see... so they're here already" said Chaos.

"Aren't you concerned about the situation!" said the main hacker.

"we only lost 5,000... that's great news, though it's a shame that we lost some good men. at least their deaths were not in vain" said Chaos. "However I'm afraid our location might be in jeopardy if Shotgun spills the beans. Plus now that the Revengers are here, it's going to be a little rough from here on out"

"I knew we shouldn't recruited him" said Thumb. "It's most likely that he'll give away our secret location for money"

Chaos begins to laugh.

"Let them come if they find out" said Chaos. "After all we got the girl who will help us and the Prime Minister"

Chaos walks over to Hatsume as she was still asleep from Ichigo's gas, he then kicks her as she wakes up and tries to talk. but can't due to the tape covering her mouth.

"Why hello there Mis Hatsume" said Chaos. "I've heard that your good with making weapons, will you mind helping us out with our weapon over there"

Chaos points to the big machine at the end of the room.

"Oh wait, why am I asking you" said Chaos. "You don't have a choice"

As most of the Generals starts laughing, chaos then kicks her again as she tries to scream but can't.

"Oh, you poor thing" said Chaos as he unties her and rips the tape covering her mouth. "There... is that better"

"W-What.. do you want!" said Hatsume.

"I want you to finish making that Machine, it's almost done and I need it working by midnight. you think you can do that" said Chaos.

"And... why would I ever help you!" said Hatsume.

Chaos leans over and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Because... if you want to live... you do as I say... or else" said Chaos.

Just then Suki and Bélanger came back with a similar person with them.

"Hey boss" said Bélanger. "I know we already have ten members, but this guy really wants to serve you"

Seiho then walks up to Chaos.

"Your... your him!" said Seiho. "The Hero that will save all of us! It's... an honor"

"Please... don't call me a Hero" said Chaos. "That name has lost all meaning"

"Oh sorry!" said Seiho. "But um please! Let me serve you oh great leader"

Seiho then gets on his hands and knees.

"I won't disappoint you! I'll kill any freak that stands in our way to bring equality to this world" said Seiho. "I can be your greatest weapon, I can be... your executioner"

Chaos stood there as he looks at the man.

"Are you willing to risk your life for our cause" said Chaos.

"That won't be necessary" said Seiho.

"Oh? And why is that" said Chaos.

"Because..." Seiho looks up at Chaos with the same face that gave Midoriya chills back 3 weeks ago. "There's no point in me dying if everyone who's against us will be dead... I'll make sure nobody kills me. All I ask in return is a weapon, a suit, and some training... I promise you that I'll kill as many freaks as you like"

"I see... this man... is in deed worthy of the title... Executioner" Chaos thought to himself.

Chaos begins to laugh again.

"As a matter of fact, we do have a spot for you... Executioner" said Chaos.

"Wait? Don't we already have ten guys" said Suki.

"That bastard Shotgun got captured by the enemy" said Thumb.

"Oh that makes sense" said Suki. "Never Really like that guy anyway"

"Are you serious! Thank you so much! I promise I won't disappoint you great leader" said Seiho.

"Please... call me Chaos" said Chaos. "However your weapon and suit might take a while, so I may need you to get into a save area. we might have guests coming"

"Yes sir!" said Seiho.

Just then Stein comes back as runs up to Chaos.

"Boss!" said Stein. "We got a problem!"

Chaos looks over and sees the Stein (who was still wearing his black glass bowl helmet) as he sounded terrified.

"What is it" said Chaos.

"It's The Revengers!" said Stein. "They're here in Japan! Not only that but they took out 1500 of our bots like it was nothing!"

"I already know" said Chaos.

"But... aren't you worried" said Stein.

"Have you forgotten that our mission was a success" said Chaos. "Even if The Revengers are here, it won't make much difference once the weapon is ready"

"Ya but..." said Stein.

"Do I make myself clear" said Chaos.

Stein looks down as he felt sorry for doubting his boss.

"Yes... Sir..." said Stein.

"I'm glade that you stopped your whining Stein... you know better then do something so idiotic as that" said Chaos. "Now then, what time is it"

"It's 9:40 Sir" said the main hacker.

"Good..." said Chaos as he looks at the Prime Minister who was still knocked out. "I say we give the freaks a little message..."

Meanwhile somewhere on the road at 9:40 pm. As the busses carrying the student from the farewell dance were now headed to the second shelter located near the woods, however everyone was quite... as they just went through an attack like they never seen before. some of the random students lost their friends from the attack as others were frightened by the shock of the attack. Class A didn't say a word as some of their friends got hurt as well... just then Toru starts crying again as she couldn't stop thinking about the attack.

"This is my fault!" said Toru as she continues to cry "It's my punishment for saying bad things about a quirkless kid when I was in elementary school!"

"Don't say that, you did nothing wrong" said Ojiro who was sitting next to her as tears continues to remove more of her makeup. "You were just a kid when you said those things, you don't mean that now"

"I wouldn't save her... I tried but failed... I don't deserve to be a hero or the class president" Said Iida.

"Don't say that Iida!" said Uraraka. "Your a great class president"

"I also couldn't do anything..." said Tsuyu. "I couldn't save Umeko either... when I got the dance with Tokoyami I saw her with a date from another class... I was so happy for her that she found someone that liked her that way she is... but... when the attack happened and everyone got out outside I looked around to see if she's there with everyone else"

Tsuyu the starts tearing up.

"But I couldn't... then when the police and ambulance came to take the dead students away... I saw her dress hanging out from the body bag... we just met... and now she's gone!" said Tsuyu as she starts crying as well.

Everyone else was still quiet as they tried to forget what happened.

Bakugou then slams his fist at the window almost cracking it.

"Will you shut up!" Shouted Bakugou as both Toru and Tsuyu stoped. "You can stop crying! I'll get those bastards and I'll kill every last one for what they did, so don't cry like babies damn it!"

"Bakugou don't say such things!" said Momo. "You know it's against the law for heroes to kill villains or criminals"

"They're not villains!!!" Shouted Bakugou as everyone in the bus looks at him. "They're Soldiers... Terrorist! They want to kill us! they don't care about heroes or villains! if someone has a quirk then that person is their target no matter how evil or good that person is! this is not just a villain vs hero thing anymore... this is a war... and if they want a war... then I'll give them one!"

Just then Midnight hits Bakugou with her whip.

"That's enough!" Shouted Midnight. "Nobody is going anywhere"

Everyone was no quiet.

"However Bakugou is right... this is not a normal situation anymore... this is war" said Midnight. "I don't know if you all heard but the Prime Minister was just kidnap, they probably did it to show the whole country... no... the whole world... that they want a all out war against quirks and non quirks. However besides me, Eraser Head, Ectoplasm, and Sekijiro, every hero in the country is going to go after The Resistance for what they did and bring the Prime Minister back, they will most likely bring Hatsume back as well... so I want everyone to have faith in our heroes"

Everyone in the bus was still quiet after hearing Midnight, However Bakugou broke the silence.

"This shit would've never happened... if All Might were still here" said Bakugou as he looks away at his window.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Meanwhile near the hotel 9:40 pm. as Endeavor and The Revengers are getting ready to leave when 3 police helicopters showed up and landed.

"I wonder why there are 3 helicopters here" said Endeavor.

"It's our rides" said Sam. "I called for police helicopters to come take us to where Johnny and Pops are, apparently they're with Hawks at the government agency to talk about strategy and make a statement"

"I see" said Endeavor.

"Once we get there I'll boot up my laptop and start searching again" said Miles as he carries his laptop and his bag that as his costume.

"Yay helicopter ride!" said Ashley. "I hope we go really high!"

"Aw man I'm scared of Heights" said Scott trying to fake it. "What ever should I do"

"You can sit next to me!" said Ashley.

"Thanks Ashley" said Scott. "Your a really good friend"

"Score!" Scott thought to himself.

Just before Scott to get close to her, Spot gets in front of Ashley and starts growling at Scott.

"Um on second thought... I'll be fine" said Scott as he backs away to get on the other side of the helicopter.

"Ok!" said Ashley with a big dumb smile on her face as she and Spot get on the helicopter.

"Oh Scott!" said Justin while smiling devilishly. "You can sit next to me"

"You got to be kidding me!" Scott thought to himself. "Why do I have to sit next to him of all people... this sucks!"

After everyone had gotten their seats the helicopters then take off, Endeavor was sitting across from Sam as he was sitting next to Hisashi.

"These terrorists are going to regret kidnaping your Prime Minister" said Sam. "Once Miles finds the location we will get gather almost every hero in Japan to come with us, we will need all the help we can get"

"What about my son" said Endeavor. "He's a good fighter and he has both mine and his mother's quirk"

"Sorry, we cant let your son risk getting killed" said Sam. "Most likely U.A won't let allow any students participate in this battle, those students are the future heroes for this country and we don't want anything to happened to them, believe it or not I don't think most of us will won't make it out alive"

"Does that also include you guys?" said Endeavor.

"I don't know..." said Hisashi. "Although it's not likely that any of us will die from this, however some of the Chaos's friends managed to kill some of top ten heroes from this surprise attack already. they are basically as powerful as the leader himself, in other words the smaller rank heroes are most likely to die in this battle"

"Dragons right" said Sam. "It's very unlikely that some of us will get killed... however that's not a guaranteed answer"

"What do you mean?" said Endeavor. "You guys are the best of the best! You alone managed to take down a Thousand robot soldiers without breaking a sweat"

"That might be true, however we don't know how strong Chaos and his men are capable of" said Sam. "Hell... there could be someone stronger in their army for all we know, a secret weapon if you may add. that being said we are going to stop this terrorist group before they manage to take over this country and go over seas and attack others countries, even if that means some of us will die in the process... we will end this"

Meanwhile on the road near the woods, 9:43 pm. as the busses were almost to there destination, Midoriya was looking out the window as he was worried about his dad, just then he sees a tiny light in the distance.

"What's that?" Midoriya thought as he looked closer.

He then barely sees a what looks like a bot/soldier flying to its destination.

"What the heck" said Midoriya.

"What is it Deku" said Uraraka.

"Did you see that" said Midoriya as he turns towards her.

"See what?" said Uraraka.

"Oh um...it's probably nothing, just forget about it" said Midoriya as he looks back at the window.

"Oh... ok..." said Uraraka.

"I could've sworn that was one of those robots that attacked us" Midoriya thought to himself. "Then again I'm still a little shaken up from the attack and I maybe seeing things"

"Ok everyone" said Midnight. "We're almost there"

The busses then turn to a road with a sign that read (dead end ahead).

"Hey Mis Midnight" said Toru. "That sign says dead end"

"That's a cover up" said Midnight. "You'll see"

The busses all stoped at a dead end on the side of the mountains as one of the drivers got out and walked to a nearby bush, the diver then lifts the bush to reveal a number pad as he enters the combination. the dead end then opens up to reveal a tunnel inside the mountain.

"No way!" said Kaminari. "There's a secret tunnel in the mountains!"

"Yep, only the Japanese government and other high ranking hero high schools know about this place" said Midnight. "It's used to be a giant nuclear bomb shelter. but since every country got rid of those bombs years ago after quirks were becoming a new norm, it's now mostly just a place to keep civilians and students safe in here when a powerful villain or some kind of disaster happens. but don't worry this place has been upgraded since then so it's nice a place to stay"

The diver gets back into the bus as all of the busses go inside the tunnel, after they all go inside the dead end closes up behind them.

After a few minutes the busses came out of the tunnel to reveal a small city inside the shelter as lights are beaming from the ceiling.

"Holy crap!" said Sero.

"This place is like a small city!" said Mina.

"As of now you'll all be spending the weekend here or more depending on how this war ends" said Midnight.

The busses then drive up and parked to a building where all the students will be staying at, one by one they all got out and begin to grab their stuff.

Just then Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Mineta comes out from the building with some bandages on them.

"Hey guys" said Kirishima. "Looks like we got here first"

"Minoru!" said Misako as she then grabs her bags and runs over to him.

"Hey swee... I mean Misako" said Mineta.

"It's fine you can call me what ever you want... Hero!" said Misako as she give him another big hug.

"Ok this is awesome! but your... hurting me!" said Mineta.

"All of the other students crowded around him as they all asked him how he beat the terrorist.

"Wow, he's getting popular hasn't he" said Jirou.

"Well of course" said Momo. "He managed to beat a villain that the teachers couldn't handle"

Just then a familiar face from a different school comes walking up to the rest of Class A.

"Hey!" Shouted Inasa. "I hear you guys got attacked! Are you all ok!"

"It's Inasa form Shiketsu" said Midoriya.

"They did say that other schools know this place as well" said Momo. "I guess all of the top schools are here as well"

"Anyway I'm glade you guys are ok" said Inasa.

"Barely" said Jirou. "Some of the students got killed thanks to those bastards"

"I still think they should let us fight, especially me!" Shouted Bakugou as he then goes inside the building were their temporary rooms were.

"Just ignore him" said Naya. "He's a little mad right now"

"He's always mad..." everyone in Class A and B thought to themselves.

"It's ok!" said Inasa. "I know all about him, but I don't know anything about you"

"Oh! I'm Naya Manzo from Class B" said Naya. "I'm a transfer student, that's why we haven't met before"

Inasa then bows to her.

"It's a honor to meet you Naya!" Shouted Inasa.

"You don't have to be so formal" said Naya while giggling.

"No, it's just that your a U.A student and I respect you!" said Inasa.

"Ok everyone" said Midnight. "Let's get inside and gets some rest, don't worry it's very safe here"

"You guys said that about the dance..." Jirou thought to herself.

Just when everyone was getting inside, Todoroki comes up to Midoriya.

"Hey Midoriya" said Todoroki quietly.

"Ya, what is it Todoroki" said Midoriya quietly.

"Later when everyone is asleep, let's get out of here and save Hatsume" said Todoroki quietly.

"What!" said Midoriya.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Midoriya couldn't believe what he was hearing, Todoroki still wants to go with the plan to save Hatsume

"Be quite!" said Todoroki quietly. "Anyway, when we were coming out here I saw a Resistance robot flaying towards the direction near our old training camp. I think they're hiding in the woods somewhere"

"You saw it too!" said Midoriya quietly. "I thought it was out of my imagination"

"That's good" said Todoroki quietly. "I'm not the only one that saw that, now it's most likely that they're here somewhere in the woods. Normally I would bring Kirishima with us but he's injured so he's out"

"Ok but what about Kacchan" said Midoriya quietly.

"Bakugou will most likely ruined the plan, he would want to fight them by himself and try to show off" said Todoroki quietly. "I don't want us too fight any of them because we will lose instantly"

"Ok, but how are we going to get inside without them knowing" said Midoriya quietly.

"I don't know, but It's only a matter of time before the pros find out about the hideout's location. if I'm a betting man I would say say that you dads team has already found it" said Todoroki quietly.

"That's a good theory, but what if The Resistance are planing on moving to a new location" said Midoriya quietly.

"It's most likely they can't, their Machine is probably almost done and they can't abandon it" said Todoroki quietly. "That's probably why they took Hatsume so they can have her finish it"

"Ya that makes sense" said Midoriya quietly. "But how are we going to get out of here. there's guards everywhere and this shelter has really tight security, it's basically impossible to get out of here without getting caught"

As Midoriya and Todoroki looked around to see guards blocking the entrances to shelter and other places.

"Ya, that's going to be a problem" said Todoroki quietly. "However look over there"

Todoroki points to a emergency exit on the other side with only two guards on each side.

"If we somehow knock the guards unconscious and block the security camera by that door without getting caught then were game" said Todoroki quietly.

"Ok, but once we leave people will be suspicious that we're gone" said Midoriya quietly.

"That's why we're leaving when everyone is asleep" said Todoroki quietly. "That way nobody will find out"

"That's a great idea, but I think I have a better way to get rid of the guards without fighting them" said Midoriya quietly.

"And what's that" said Todoroki quietly.

"We're going to need him" said Midoriya quietly as he points to Hitoshi Shinso who was standing with his classmates.

Meanwhile at the government agency 9:50 pm. As the helicopters landed on top of the building, Hawks was standing near the roof entrance with Johnny and Pops as everyone was getting off from the helicopters.

"Well, looks like the gangs all here" said Johnny.

"It's about time" said Pops. "I'm starving"

Endeavor walks up to Hawks who was a little injured.

"Who died..." said Endeavor.

"Ryukyu, Crust, and Mirko" said Hawks. "Edgeshot is badly injured but he'll make it"

"I see.." said Endeavor as he looks down. "It's my fault... I shouldn't have been careless and gotten knocked out"

"Your were knocked out?" said Hawks. "What happened and who did it"

Endeavor looks back up.

"It's was a woman that had a cherry blossom quirk" said Endeavor.

Hawks then stops as he looks down in rage.

"It was her!" said Hawks.

"You know her?" said Endeavor.

"She's the one... that killed Mirko" said Hawks.

"She's the one that killed her!" said Endeavor.

"That woman... killed her and every one of her sidekicks..." Endeavor and Hawks looks over to see Edgeshot who was in crutches.

"Edgeshot!" said Hawks. "You shouldn't be up here, you should be resting!"

"How the hell did you get up here in that state?" said Endeavor as he and everyone else runs up to him.

"Oh come on... you know I'm better then that" said Edgeshot. "Besides I want to give you everything that happened in the fight before the statement"

"Ok but we should get inside first" said Endeavor.

"We'll take him inside" said Johnny.

"That woman... is pure evil... I'll never look at cherry blossoms the same again" said Edgeshot as Johnny and Pops help take him away.

Hisashi walks up to Endeavor.

"Cherry blossoms?" said Hisashi. "What is he talking about"

"You'll know soon enough" said Endeavor as they all walked down the stairs inside the building.

Meanwhile back at the new shelter, 9:55 pm. Everyone was done packing up and going to the new main room as they were told too with a giant tv in the middle.

"Oh sweet!" said Sero.

"Now that's a tv" said Kaminari.

"Ok everyone listen up" said Midnight as she enters the room. "Normally I would tell you all to go to bed but the Japanese government is about to make a statement about the attack"

"Are we really going to war..." said Toru.

"We're already in a war" said Tokoyami.

"Now then, I know some of you really want to stop them and help the pros" said Midnight. "However that's still out of the question... for now"

Everyone then starts whispering.

"What I'm trying to say is... that you might have to fight as backup... just incase something really bad happens to any of the pros" said Midnight. "That being said I hope that never comes to that, because everyone here is the next generation of Japan's heroes and your more important then anyone else here... that also includes me and all of the teachers who are here guarding over you"

Everyone is now quiet.

"Here, I'll let them do all the talking" said Midnight as she turns on the tv. "Just be patient and wait till the official statement comes out"

Everyone was now talking to each other quietly as they wait for the statement to come on.

"Knowing The Resistance... they will probably hacked the broadcast statement and make treats again" Midoriya thought to himself. "That being said they could wait until after to make a response, but that's a good thing... because my dad and his team will probably try to locate the location were the hacked broadcast is being aired"

"Hey... Midoriya" Midoriya turns around to see Iida behind him.

"I... still think we should at least do something... but I know it's pointless and is against the rules, in fact I don't think I can sleep tonight knowing that Hatsume is being held hostage... it's my fault for not being strong enough. however I believe that the pros will find the location and recuse Hatsume" said Iida. "So... let's pray that we beat these guys"

Midoriya smile and nods back in response.

"Me too" said Midoriya.

Just then the news program comes on as It's about to show the official statement from the government agency.

"Hello I'm (I don't know the female news reporter's name or even know if she has a name in the series so just bare with me, sorry about that) here to bring you updates on the recent attack by the anti quirk terrorist organization known as The Resistance. Multiple places were targeted such as the recently built temporary homes, Tokyo city, some parts of Musutafu city, U.A high, and the Prime Minister's official residence. the death total is almost at a million, some are still missing as we have also lost some good people from this attack, the number 8th Hero Ryukyu, the number 7th Hero Crust, number 6th Hero Mirko, and Yusake Takishida were the ones that died here today. not only was the city under attack but our Prime Minister Yoshio Shibata was kidnap along with a U.A student name Mei Hatsume"

as the tv screan shows a picture of the Prime Minister and a picture of Hatsume from the sports festival.

"As of now the Japanese government has a statement it would like to Address with pro heroes, not only that but the American hero team known as The Revengers are here as well. but before government makes a statement let's take a moment of silence for those who lost their lives to this horrible attack"

Everyone was taking the moment of silence as Midoriya started to tear up a little.

"I'm so sorry... All Might" Midoriya thought to himself. "I couldn't save your friend"

"Now then, here are the pro heroes and Genichi Umeda who is now the sitting Prime Minister"

The tv then shows Genichi Umeda (an older man in his late 60s) who is sitting in the middle of the table with the remaining top pro heroes in Japan.

"My fellow Citizens of Japan, I am Genich Umeda" said Umeda. "I'm here to tell you all about the rescue operation of Shibata and Hatsume"


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

5 minuets earlier before the official statement. 

Government agency building, 9:55 pm. Sam was looking up at the widow ceiling as everyone was getting ready to start the official statement.

"The stars are Beautiful tonight" said Sam talking to himself. "It's such a shame it had to be this night..."

"Mr Washington, it's a honor to meet you" Sam turns around to see an elderly man.

"Oh, you must be Mr Umeda" said Sam.

"Endeavor told me about you, how you destroyed the bots that attacked you and the others without doing much" said Umeda. "That's some powerful quirk you got there"

"I didn't destroy all of them, Miles and Justin helped out too" said Sam. "But I appreciate your compliment"

"Yes, but you did destroyed a thousand of them, our heroes couldn't beat at lest 20 of them" said Umeda. "But then again, you are the leader of The Reveners"

"I may be the leader but I'm just doing my job like my fellow teammates. also I'm getting to that age, I am in my 60s" said Sam. "I should be retired"

"Nonsense! you look great for your age" said Umeda. "Heck I'm the same age as you. I mean look at me, I'm a walking corpse"

"You shouldn't be talking to yourself like that" said Sam. "You look great as well"

"Your too kind Mr Washington" said Umeda. "anyway, I'm sure you heard about the tragic deaths of our great heroes"

"I heard... I really want to find those guys responsible for their deaths as soon a possible" said Sam.

"Anyway about their deaths, the ones that killed Crust and Mirko... they had quirks" said Umeda. "Endeavor already told me that you guys knew about it and were trying to find the location of The Resistance without telling us"

"I see, I guess now that things have turned south and Endeavor Decided to tell the government about finding the location while they were using the camps..." Sam thought to himself.

"Normally I and the rest of the government would be furious about you guys hiding details from us but we obviously need your help right now... so we'll let this slide" said Umeda. "Also we have now got the faces of the few generals that were with Chaos at the time when they took the Prime Minister"

Meanwhile in a another room as one police officer puts his hand on Edgeshot's forehead and uses his quirk to identify the Generals, then he takes that information and puts his other hand on another officer, after that's done the other officer uses his quirk to quickly draw out the Generals that were with Chaos.

"We also found out that the CEO of Justice Corp was crushed by some rubble when some of the Resistance attacked U.A high" said Umeda.

"Did they find the body" said Sam. "He could still be alive"

"We haven't found the body yet, but his most likely dead" said Umeda.

"Damn..." said Sam.

"Anyway we should get into our seats Mr Washington" said Umeda as he looks at his watch. "We only got a few minutes before we go live"

"Right" said Sam as he heads to his seat.

Then everyone else got into their seats as some news journalist and government employees sat in front as the cameraman were about ready to go live.

"Hey sam" said Endeavor as he sits down. "Where's the rest of your team"

"They're with Miles" said Sam. "He's about to find the location right now, most likely he might find it by the time this is over"

"That's great" said Endeavor. "Also sorry about telling them, I felt that it's my fault this happened"

"Nonsense" said Sam. "I knew that you wanted to surprise the enemy, besides your government let it side"

"I guess your right" said Endeavor.

"Alright, let's get this started" said Umeda as he sits down in between Endeavor and Sam.

"We go live in..." said the cameraman. "5... 4... 3... 2..."

He then gives the signal as the cameras go live.

"My fellow Citizens of Japan, I am Genich Umeda" said Umeda. "I'm here to tell you all about the rescue operation of Shibata and Hatsume"

Meanwhile at the new shelter.

"Good... a recuse mission" Midoriya thought to himself.

Back to tv.

"As of now we are still looking for the location of their secret hideout, but once we find it we will send every pro hero that isn't injured or retired to that location" said Umeda. "This is the biggest rescue mission in the history of our country, the Prime Minister and the kidnaped U.A student is our number one priority, that being said we are not allowing the students of these hero schools to participate in this mission. however we do have a great ally on our side, The Revengers"

Washington then begins to speak.

"That's right, every single member is here as we speak, i am the leader The Revengers, Uncle Patriot, it's a honor to meet you all" said Sam

Back at the new shelter.

"Alright! Midoriya's dad and his team are going to kick some ass" said Kirishima.

"Go Dragon!" Said Mina.

Most of the students were rooting for Dragon and the Revengers, Bakugou was still pissed that he's not going while Midoriya is still worried about his dad going to the battle.

Back at Midoriya's apartment building as Inko was watching tv.

"Hisashi... please be careful" Inko thought to herself.

Back to tv.

"Also, I have a important announcement to make..." said Umeda. "Due to the terrorist surprise attack, I have decided that I will be granting all heroes... permission to kill"

Just then every journalist stands up and starts asking questions.

Back at the new shelter.

Every student was now whispering as they all had just heard the shocking news.

"No way, their really giving heroes permission to kill!" said a Sero.

"Somehow I knew they would go this route" said Shoji.

Bakugou then grins.

"I told you! This is the best way to go after these bastards" said Bakugou. "I like this old fart already"

Back to tv.

Endeavor stands up and shouts "quiet down!" Before sitting back down.

"However you don't have to kill if you don't want to, but I will need every hero to be at the max" said Umeda. "I don't care how you do it, I don't care how much damage you make, I want every single one of those terrorist dead! even if they are quirkless, they have weapons and their not afraid to use them"

Back at the new shelter.

"This is serious" said Momo. "The government hasn't given the pros the order to kill in a long time. the last time they given such a order was about 15 years ago to a highly dangerous villain that was on the lose, however All Might was able to capture him alive despite the order"

"Without All Might they will kill someone" said Tsyuy.

"This is going to be a blood bath for sure" said Tokoyami.

Back to tv.

"Also, we have knowledge that some of The Resistance members... have the ability to use quirks" said Umeda

Just then some journalist stands up and begin to ask questions again.

"Are you saying that the Resistance have quirks despite them having a crusade against them" said a random journalist.

"I said quiet down!" Shouted Endeavor.

"It's ok Endeavor, I'll answer this one" said Umeda as Endeavor sits down.

"Yes" said Umeda. "In fact we have two confirmed members that already have quirks, however they may have more members with quirks in their ranks, most likely they have family members that are quirkless or just hate quirks as much as their leader. that's why their fighting along side him"

"If these guys have quirks, why did you guys assume that all quirkless people would be targets and not anyone else" said another random journalist.

"Um... well..." said Umeda. "We just figure that the terrorist group wouldn't allow anyone with a quirk, it was only logical that we would assume that a group of bigots would have such racist acts towards us"

"But they're not... they are willing to have anyone join their group as long as they fight for their cause" said a journalist. "Don't you think thats a little hypocritical assuming that these guys are bigots while you guys were putting quirkless in homes... aren't you just giving them more of a reason to go after us"

"..." Umeda sat there as the room was quiet.

Back at the new shelter.

"This isn't good..." said Todoroki.

"I think we just been played" said Shoji.

Back to tv.

"Well... I'm not going to answer that... it's obvious that The Resistance wants us to tear each other apart, besides it was Yusake Takishida that came up with that idea of putting them in the temporary houses" said Umeda. "And now he's dead, so you could say karma has punished him. now let's move on"

"Your just dodging the question!" said a random journalist.

"You guys gave the ok!" said a female journalist.

Endeavor stands up.

"That's enough questions, let's move on!" Shouted Endeavor as everyone quiets down while Sam covers his face with his hand.

"Now then, we have pictures of what it seems to be the five most strongest members of the Resistance" said Umeda.

A screen monitor then comes down and shows the drawings of the Generals known as The Hand.

"These are the guys that were with Chaos at the time when they captured Shibata" said Umeda. "They are the strongest members of The Resistance"


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Everyone back at the new shelter was shocked to see the drawing head shots of the 5 of the strongest members, the drawing of Thumb was just him wearing a glass mask with white paint covering most of it to look like a Luchador mask, the drawing on Baby (the only one who's whole face is visible) was him smiling with a creepy look on his face, the drawing of Ring is just her with long black hair and a metal mask over mouth/nose, leaving her dead eyes visible, The drawing of Middle was a robotic helmet (no one knows about it being his life support, they think it's just part of the suit), and finally a drawing of Index wearing what seems to be a mask that resembles a monster of some sort.

"Those guys look extremely scary" said Toru who was holding on to Ojiro.

"Is that a child?" said Todoroki.

"I don't know about you that child is creepy me out" said Momo. "I think he's around our age or younger"

"Everyone except for that kid has their face covered" said Tokoyami.

"I don't why they need to show us drawing of mask members if they don't know what most of them looks like" said Kaminari.

"It's probably just to show everyone that these guys are dangerous and to stay on their feet when they go recuse the Prime Minister and Hatsume" said Jirou.

Back to tv.

"That being said, Edgeshot was the only surviver after being attacked by these guys before Hawks and two members of The Revengers showed up" said Umeda. "From what I been told only 3 of them attacked Edgeshot and the others and only two of them have be confirmed to have quirks"

Monitor then show a close up of Baby.

"The young man you see here has a quirk that can cover himself in a armor made out of lightning" Said Umeda. "From what Edgeshot told us, he can also move at extreme speed, like a lightning bolt"

(Authors note: he is based off of Luck from Black Clover)

Back at the new shelter.

"Wait so he has lightning speed and lightning armor!" Said Sero. "That's kinda scary"

"Sounds like another Electric type quirk" said Sato

"I can take him" said Kaminari.

"You would be no match for him" said Jirou. "You may control electricity for a limit time but it sounds like he can control it without a problem"

Back to tv.

The monitor then shows a close up of Ring.

"And this woman's quirk allows her to make and control cherry blossoms" said Umeda.

Back at the new shelter.

"Cherry blossoms?" said Sero.

"That doesn't sound dangerous at all" said Ojiro.

"It kinda sounds pretty" said Toru.

Back to tv.

"However these aren't your normal cherry blossoms " said Umeda. "Every single one of her petals can cut into anything it touches, they may look Beautiful but they are razor sharp and extremely dangerous. what I'm about to show you is a extremely graphic Image of what her petals can do"

The monitor then shows a blurred out image of Mirko dead corpse on the wall with cuts and a hole in her body.

Back at the new shelter.

"Holy crap!" said Kirishima. "Did she really..."

"They really have someone like her on the Resistance" said Shoji. "Someone with a deadly quirk like that"

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Sato.

"Damn it... why do they always go after the hot heroes" said Mineta.

Back to tv.

"Also, not only am I allowing heroes to use deadly force, but I'm offing a reward for these 5 terrorists heads, that also includes their leader Chaos" said Umeda as he slams his hands on the long table in front of him and the heroes sitting next to him. "In other worlds, I here by call these people... no... Monsters... the most wanted criminals in Japan!"

The journalists then begin to whisper like crazy as they try to post the news on the internet using their smartphones.

(Play My Hero Academia OST Threat Incoming)

"You hear that you bastard!" said Umeda. "We are not scared of you or your Resistance! you may have taken us by surprise but we won't let you win this war if it means some of our heroes will die in the process, quirkless or not you are criminals... villains who need to be put down by the hands of justice! We will recuse our Prime Minister and the girl, after that all of you terrorist scumbags will pay for your crimes... BY DEATH!!!"

Back at the new shelter.

"That's right!!!" Shouted Bakugou. "Kill these bastards for what they've done! My only regret is not being there with you heroes to take them out!"

Midnight whips the ground with her whip.

"That's enough Bakugou!" said Midnight "Be quiet!"

Back to tv.

"We may not know where your hiding, but we will fine you... and we will bring you down... Chaos" said Umeda.

Back at the new shelter.

(0:55)

"Ok... this is it" Midoriya thought to himself as he continues to watch the tv with everyone else. "The pros will gather all the remaining heroes and find the location, however it's most likely that they will go after the Prime Minister first. once everyone goes to sleep, me and Todoroki will get Shinso and have him use his quirk on the guards and head out. Then after we find the place, we'll sneak in and get Hatsume without getting caught. simple enough but a different story once actually doing it... we can do this... we can win!"

(End of soundtrack)

Back at the government agency.

Just then a loud crashing noise came from above as some people look up to see a body falling down from the shattered window ceiling, body lands in front of the journalist as one of female journalist screams in horror to see the corpse... it was the Prime Minister.

"Th... that's the... Prime Minister!" Shouted Umeda as everyone was now panicking.

Endeavor and Sam look up at the broken widow ceiling to see two bots hovering above as they flew away.

"Stop them!" Shouted Endeavor.

(0:12)

"By Death you say..." said a similar voice that egos the room. "How interesting"

"Damn it! It's him!" said Sam.

Just then all of the tv screens showing off the live broadcast and the monitor behind Umeda and the heroes switched over to a video feed of Chaos.

"Why hello there... Heroes" said Chaos.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

(Play Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST Sudden Evolution)

Everyone back at the new shelter was silent... watching the Prime Minister's body crashing down on live television wasn't bad enough, Chaos then shows himself in the metal suits again as he hacks the broadcast. using his infamous mask and Robotic Voice to hide his identity.

"How do you like my gift" said Chaos. "I was debating on getting you a box of chocolates or some flowers... but I think this is more... appealing"

"DAMN YOU BASTARD" Shouted Endeavor.

"Normally I would let this... filth... be another typical hostage for you heroes to save" said Chaos as his footage is being broadcast all across Japan while people are watching in horror. "But it would be so much easier and much more interesting if I just gave you all back his corpse... that way we wouldn't have to waste so much time and effort on this fat creature... if anything, you can thank me"

Endeavor and all the other heroes look at the monitor with rage as Chaos continues to talk.

"I could have let you all show up and gotten yourselves killed on my front yard for a little while, then just show his body right in front of the survivors... but I decided to just give you his corpse now and watch as your recuse mission fails before it even started... such pity" said Chaos. "Oh but don't worry, the girl is still alive. after all, she is part of our plan"

"What plan" said Hawks.

"You want to know so badly... then I'll tell you" said Chaos. "We capture her to help finish our Machine, believe it or not it's all mostly done"

"Why are you telling us this" said Sam.

"Simple... Because this Machine... can erase quirks" Said Chaos.

(End of soundtrack)

All of the journalist in the room begin to whisper.

"Erase quirk?" Said Umeda. "Is that even possible?"

"There was prototype drug weapon used by a Yakuza group called The Eight Precepts Of Death and that weapon was able to destroy someone's quirk if it was hit, sadly all of the remaining weapons were destroyed" said Chaos. "However our weapon will be more then just losing a quirk, it will erase all existence of any quirk. in other words... It will erase anyone with a range of a 100 Mile radius"

Back at the new Shelter.

"What!" Shouted a random student.

"Are we going to die!" said another random student as everyone begins to panic.

"Quite down!" said Midnight.

Back to the government agency.

"You mean like... killing anyone who has a quirk?" said Yoroimusha.

"This is bad" said Best Jeanist.

"Yes, think of it as a EMP. but instead of taking out electricity for a short time, it kills anyone with a quirk. Normally this Machine would be ready in a couple weeks or a month but now that we have this U.A girl in our hands, we can expect your death... in about a day or so"

Back at the new shelter.

"A day" Midoriya thought to himself.

Back to tv.

"That will be it for now" said Chaos. "You can all try to save her, but it would be pointless... have a nice day"

"Hold on!" said Hawks as he's voice can be heard from the broadcast so that Chaos can respond. "Before you leave... tell us one thing"

"Mmmm... Normally I wouldn't wait for someone like you, but I think I'll listen... just this once" said Chaos. "Ask away"

"Why go through all the trouble to kidnap the Prime Minister if your just going to kill right now anyway, you could have killed him when you got to his office. why wait till now and after you told us you plan... what's your game"

Chaos begins to laugh

"It's simple you winged creature, the reason why I killed him and threw his body in front of everybody like this..." said Chaos as he leans closer. "Is because I can..."

(Play Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST Soldier Ants)

Endeavor is now furious as ever as his body irrupts in flames like crazy.

(0:04)

"You... you think you can just come on here to show off and not except us to come after you!" Shouted Endeavor. "THINK AGAIN YOU METAL BASTARD! BECAUSE ILL FIND AND KILL YOU MYSELF!

(0:19)

"Really..." said Chaos. "Have you forgotten that one of my generals put you to sleep without even lifting a finger, what makes you think you can beat me"

"BECAUSE I WONT LET MY GAURD DOWN THIS TIME!" Shouted Endeavor again. "ILL MAKE SURE YOU'LL BE BURNED ALIVE YOU DAMN MONSTER!"

"Monster... Have you all forgotten that you put my people in camps, people who can't protect themselves because they don't have powers..." said Chaos as his eyes are now viable through his mask with rage. "Your the real monsters here Endeavor..."

(0:48)

"IF YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN US!" Shouted Endeavor. "THEN TELL US WHERE YOUR HIDING SO I BEAT THE EVER LOVING SHIT OUT OF YOU! OR ARE YOU SCARED THAT YOU'LL LOSE"

"I'm not scared of filthy animals like you" said Chaos. "I already know that your most likely trying to find my location as we speak"

(1:03)

Endeavor keeps getting angrier as Chaos keeps talking.

"So go ahead... bring as much friends as you like, because that won't change anything. once my weapon ready, there won't be a single creature left in world... I'll make sure of that" said Chaos.

(1:19)

Chaos then cuts his video feed as it goes back the government agency, everyone was quite for a moment... everyone who was watching was terrified from what they just saw.

(End of soundtrack)

Back at the new Shelter.

"Did... he say... that weapon would be ready in a day..." said Kirishima.

"Are we... going to die" said Mina.

Back at the government agency.

Endeavor makes a fist as he is still pissed at what just happened.

"Damn bastard!" Endeavor thought to himself.

"Don't worry..." Endeavor stops raging and turns towards Sam.

Sam then gets up and faces the cameras.

(Play Dragon Ball Super OST Vegeta New Form)

Just then a white glow brights up the whole room as Sam was now covered in his Energy, Umeda falls back from the intense raw power.

"Everyone who's watching..." said Sam as he smiles. "There's nothing you should worry about..."

Back at the new shelter as everyone looks at Sams bright light coming from the tv.

"No way" said Sero.

"Is that... he's quirk?" said Kaminari.

Back at the government agency.

"The Resistance won't get away with this. Mark my words, these villains will pay for what they done!" said Sam.

(0:23)

Just then some people hear foot steps coming from the hallway from the other side.

"Hey boss" said Scott with his red and black costume as he was carrying his bat. "Miles finally found the location, we're ready to go so just say the word"

Just then Ashley comes out from behind him in her white spandex costume.

"Ya! I can't wait!" said Ashley as Spot was following her wearing a little small cape and a doggy mask.

"Oh there's cameras everywhere!" said Justin in his usual purple costume with a purple mask cover his eyes. "Make sure you boys get my good side"

"Who the heck are these guys!" said a journalist .

"Wait... are they!" said a another journalist.

Jeff comes out wearing his black wet suit and goggles while holding his surfboard.

"Surfs ups my dudes and dudettes! Let's kick some terrorist's butt!" said Jeff.

"Shut up fool!" said Mr B as he comes out in his costume that looks like it came from the 80s.

"Why do you always have to be so mad B..." said Miles who was walking with Mr B wearing his blue and black costume.

Just then in the shadows in the hall way, two glowing red eyes light up in the dark.

"Wait... is that...him" said a journalist.

Back at the new shelter as Midoriya eyes opened up.

"That's..." said Midoriya.

(1:38)

"DRAGON!" Shouted Mina as the tv shows Hisashi wearing his official costume hearing his signature Dragon mask with glowing red eyes.

"That's so cool!" Shouted Kirishima.

Back at the government agency.

"Man, talk about a pain for him to come up like that" said Pops wearing his sailor costume as he was walking with Johnny wearing his cowboy costume.

"You said it partner" said Johnny.

All of The Revengers lined up behind Sam.

"Here's there location boss" said Miles as he hands Sam the papers. "It turns out their hideout is in a abandon warehouse in the woods"

"Good going Miles" said Sam as he grabs the papers and looks at the cameras. "And as for you Chaos! We... The Revengers and every pro hero in Japan are coming to get you! I hope your ready because we have a nice jail cell waiting for you. That is, if we don't kill you first"

(2:16)

Everyone in the room begins to clap and cheer.

Back at the new shelter.

"Todoroki and I were right... they are in the woods!" Midoriya thought to himself. "Nows our chance... to save Hatsume"

(End of soundtrack)


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

5 minuets later at the new shelter and after the official statement ended, everyone was ordered to go back to their rooms and get to bed, however before that Todoroki and Midoriya came up to Shinso for a favor.

"You want me to do what..." said Shinso.

"Please Shinso we're begging you" said Midoriya quietly. "We need you to brain wash the two guards so that we can get out of here"

"Look... i want to help but I'm sorry... I can't do that" said Shinso. "You two will get in serious trouble if anyone finds out about this, not only that but I feel awful about your friend..."

(Authors note: long story short, Neito copied Shinso's quirk and used it to brain washed Uraraka and used her to confess that she was the traitor to cover him up. even though he almost got away with it and everyone didn't believe her, Midoriya and Iida still trusted her and later exposed the real traitor in the end, clearing her name... just a small fan back story I came up with)

"What are you talking about, your the one that told me that you didn't used your quirk on her" said Midoriya.

"I know... but even though it wasn't me who brainwashed her it's still my quirk... not only that but I still took credit for it, I wanted to be in the hero department so bad that I'll do anything... however I felt awful and disgusted after that" said Shinso. "That's why I didn't want to change classes after all that messed... I don't deserve to be in a hero course or be a hero at all..."

Todoroki walked up to Shinso.

"Look... I know it was kinda shitty for you to take credit, but you still told Midoriya in the end didn't you. After all you still have good intentions" said Todoroki. "If you still feel sorry then help us get out of here"

Shinso then takes a deep breath. "I'm going to regret this..." said Shinso. "I'll do it"

"Thanks Shinso!" said Midoriya.

Just then Midnight shows up.

"Ok boys" said Midnight. "You Really need to get to bed now"

"Yes ma'am" said the boys as they head to their rooms while Bakugou just overheard everything...

Meanwhile at the abandon warehouse in the woods. Chaos was holding a meeting with the other Generals as they all sit down at a table.

"Our weapon of whipping out all quirks is near complete, they have no idea that it will be ready by tonight. our guest... has already begun working on it"

Just at the room with the weapon is Hatsume being forced to work on the weapon as Chaos continues speaking.

"That being said, I want all of you to get ready for war on our front yard" said Chaos. "Oh and try not to get any blood on our walls outside, I rather not have to clean it up"

Stein gets up from his chair.

"Um... boss" said Stein. "Do you really think it's a good idea of letting the enemy know about out location, they found out where we are"

"I never gave them anything" said Chaos.

"I know that, but I'm talking about letting them find the location for themselves" said Stein. "Not only that but you egg them on to come fight us"

"It doesn't matter how many heroes they bring, our bots outnumbered them by a large mile, not only that but all 9 of you are the best of the best... or have you forgotten Stein..." said Chaos.

"Ya but... the Revengers..." said Stein.

Chaos suddenly gets up and slowly walks over to Stein.

"Do you really think... that a bunch of American freaks will beat us Stein? Is that what your saying" said Chaos.

"Well... did you see their leader" said Stein. "He's freakin crazy! I almost dies from on of his attacks!"

"That old fool is nothing more then a show off" Stein looks over to see Index as he was responding.

"Sure His Star Spangle Banner is strong but it's not as strong as it used to be" said Index. "We may not be able to kill him and he's group of misfits but we can still keep them busy until the weapon is ready... not only that but he can't use any large attacks without hurting the girl, especially when fighting in a tight area in the forest without hurting his comrades"

"Index is right" said Chaos. "He's at a disadvantage, he can't use he's more powerful attacks without hurting his teammates and the girl... it would be suicide"

"Not only that" said Middle. "But we have... him"

Just in another room is Hikari sitting in the corner.

"You mean number 0" said Thumb.

"Hikari..." Suki thought to herself.

"Aw yes... Hikari" said Chaos. "I think it's time for him to come out and play... don't you all think"

"Are you crazy!" said Ichigo. "That kid will kill anyone who has a quirk... even some of us"

"It would be... annoying... if he gets out" said Ring.

"Mmm you have a point" said Chaos. "It would be a little trouble if he accidentally kills one of you. Ok, we don't need him. After all, it's going to be a short war... because once our weapon is ready..."

Chaos then puts his hand on Stein's shoulder.

"No one... will stop us..." said Chaos.

Back at the new shelter, 10:45 pm. everyone was sound asleep as Midoriya, Todoroki, and Shinso were quietly leaving their rooms to go down stairs, they were stop by the one and only Bakugou who was blocking the main entrance.

"Shit..." Todoroki thought to himself.

"Hey... I overheard you guys talking about using dead eyes over here to brain wash the guards" said Bakugou.

"Dead eyes..." Shinso thought to himself.

"Kacchan please don't tell anyone!" said Midoriya quietly.

"Oh I will! Unless you do me one thing" said Bakugou.

"Quite!" said Todoroki quietly.

"What do you want" said Shinso quietly.

"Isn't it obvious... I want you to take me with you" said Bakugou quietly. "I want to beat the shit out of those metal bastards"

"Kacchan wait" said Midoriya quietly. "We're not going in to fight them, we're going in to save Hatsume"

"Ya well I don't care, I want to destroy those metal freaks" said Bakugou quietly. "You better let me join you or I'll wake up everyone here... got it"

Midoriya and Shniso looked at Todoroki as he took a deep breath in disappointment.

"Ok fine... but don't get carried away... got it" said Todoroki quietly.

"Ya ya whatever, your going to need me for this anyway" said Bakugou as they all leave quietly.

"Even after 3 years... he's still an asshole" Shinso thought to himself.

Few minutes later as they all successfully sneaked out and finally made it to the exit door guarded by two security guards.

"Ok Shinso" said Midoriya. "Are you ready"

Shinso then puts his voice changer mask on.

"Ready" said Shinso.

Just then one of the guards sneezes.

"Hey, Someone is probably thinking about you" Said Guard Number 2.

"Ya, probably your wife" said Guard Number 1 as they both laugh at each other.

"Good... got their voices" said Shinso as he adjust his mask.

"Hey, what time is it" said Shinso with Guard Number 1's Voice.

"Let's see... it's 10:46 pm" said Guard Number 2.

"I didn't say that" said Guard Number 1.

Just then Guard Number 2 is now brainwashed.

"Yes you did, I heard you" said Shinso with Guard Number 2's Voice.

"Look I know I didn't say..." Guard Number 1 is now brainwashed.

"Nice job dead eyes!" said Bakugou.

"Wait minute" said Midoriya. "Isn't Shinso's quirk only allows him to control them. what happens if they wake up"

"Oh don't worry" said Shinso. "I've been training that my victims will forget everything that happens when their brainwashed"

"Nice" said Todoroki.

"Wow your quirk keeps getting scarier" said Midoriya. "No offense"

"None taken" said Shinso. "Now let me have one of the guards disabled the security cameras so you can get out of here"

After a few more minutes, Everything is ready to go.

"Thanks Shinso" said Midoriya. "We couldn't have done it without you"

"Ya... just don't get yourselves killed ok" said Shinso.

"We won't... I can promise you" said Midoriya.

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone sees us" said Todoroki as they all leave to get outside and head to the hideout.

"Thanks for everything Shinso..." Midoriya thought to himself.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Somewhere on the road, 11:05 pm. As giant army trucks carrying loads of heroes in each one were now heading to Nagano Prefecture near The Beast's Forest as they now know were the Resistance is hiding. Endeavor was in the first truck as he begins to speak.

"Now I know some of you just became heroes not too long ago" said Endeavor. "But this is war time... and we're going to need all the help we can get"

Just then one of the heroes raised his hand.

"Excuse me Mr Endeavor" Said a new hero. "Don't you think it would be better to late the third year's join this war as well, I mean you did say we need all the help we can get"

"Ya" Said a new female hero. "Isn't your son a third year, he has an amazing quirk and he would be perfect for this don't you think"

Endeavor took a deep breath.

"As much I would like to have my son fight along beside me" Said Endeavor. "I can't let him, as you may know some us will probably die in this battle... and we can't risk the lives of potential future top heroes get killed before they get a chance to shine in the real world, that's why we can't have any third year's join us"

"But what about us!" said another new hero. "I mean we just graduated and we're being sent to war! I thought the army was good at doing this sort of thing"

"Ya! I want a chance to shine too!" Said a new female hero. "I don't want to die now"

"I know but the government wants us to deal with them first before sending in the army" said Endeavor. "I know it sounds stupid but remember that this is a rescue mission"

"Then why tell us this is war time if this is a rescue mission!" said a new hero as all the other newbies begin to complain as well.

"If you don't want to die then I suggest you jump out of this truck now before you ruin our image of being a hero" everyone looks over to see a group of 3 heroes sitting next to each other.

"Hey, aren't you guys from Shiketsu high" said Endeavor.

"We graduated... your point" said Shishikura.

"That's right fam!" said Camie. "We just got out of high school as well"

"Unlike you guys we're prepared to die" Said Nagamasa. "Because that's the heroes way to fight against these terrorist scum"

"Sounds like to me you guys want to be soldiers instead of heroes" said a new hero.

"Sounds like to me that you guys aren't really meant to be heroes... you all make me sick" said Shishikura.

The new heroes looked down in embarrassment after what Shishikura said.

"Alright that's enough" said Endeavor. "However you guys are right, heroes have to risk their lives everyday for the safety of our civilians, but now this is a full out war and some of us won't make out alive... that also goes for me as well"

"What are you talking about!" said a random hero. "Your the number one hero! Not only that we have The Revengers on our side"

"That may be true but we still don't know much about our enemy, not only that but we still might fail this mission" said Endeavor. "I'm not saying this is going to happen for sure but there's a chance that The Resistance might have the weapon ready before we can save the girl... and if that happens..."

"We're good as dead... am I right" said Shishikura.

Endeavor looks down at his feet.

"Ya..." said Endeavor.

Meanwhile at the Suneater Agency, 11:10 pm. All Might was still sleeping on the guest bed when Mirio and Eri opened the door.

"All Might... um... there's so something I should tell you..." said Mirio.

All Might still continues to sleep.

Eri then walks over and shakes him.

"Mr All Might, wake up!" said Eri as All Might wakes up.

"Wha... what time is it" said All Might as he then looks at Eri. "Oh Eri your here"

All Might then noticed Eri looking really scared... like she just saw something horrible.

"Is something wrong?" said All Might.

Eri looks back at Mirio as he too was worried.

"All Might... you need to see this..." said Mirio.

After a few minutes as everyone was in the room along with The Wild Pussycats and Kota (who just got there at 9:15) watched the news for All Might to catch up on.

"Some of us are still traumatize after what happened two hours ago when the terrorist group known as The Resistance attacked Tokyo with an army of metal soldiers" said the female news reporter as the news program shows video footage of the attacks. "Even after the attack the The death toll still continues to rise. not only that but leader showed up again on live television after his men dropped the body of Prime Minister Yoshio Shibata from the window ceiling in the government agency building during the middle of the live statement. As of now all the pro heroes are heading towards the hideout except for those who are injured or unable to participate in the battle"

"This all happened... while I was asleep..." said All Might.

"Yes but it's not like you can do anything now" said Mandalay.

"Where is Amajiki and Hado" said All Might.

"There going to fight with the others heroes" said Mirio. "After all their pros"

"Except for us" said Ragdoll. "We're staying behind to look after Eri and Kota"

"We're also looking after you as well" said Tiger.

"That makes sense" said All Might. "Also thanks for waking me up now, I really appreciate for you telling me about this now instead of tomorrow morning"

"Um... ya... about that..." said Mirio. "There's something I need to show you"

"What is it?" said All Might.

Everyone looked down as they try to find a way to tell All Might.

"Why's everyone looking down?" said All Might. "Wait... don't tell me!"

"Oh no, Midoriya and his classmates are fine... well... I can't say the same about the other kids though..." said Pixie-Bob.

"Oh... I see... at least Midoriya is ok..." said All Might.

"Ya... after all you did give him the power didn't you old man" said Kota.

All Might looked shocked after what Kota said.

"Kota! That not very nice" said Mandalay.

"Wait, do any of you know!" said All Might.

"Sorry All Might" said Mirio. "But I had to tell them, because this is important for what I'm about to show you"

Mirio pulls out the large laptop that Bubble Girl had from the desk.

"You see... Sir Nighteye left you a video message" said Mirio. "Apparently he made this before going with Midoriya and I to recuse Eri from overhaul... in fact he said everything that was going to happen right now"

All mights eyes opened up from hearing what Mirio just said.

"He knew this was going to happen!" said All Might.

"Yes... you see... it's about... your Death..." said Mirio.

The room was silent as All Might stood there for a good moment as he took a deep breath.

"I see... so it's time then..." said All Might.

"Actually... there's something else" said Mirio as he sets up the laptop to the tv for a better view for everyone to see.

"And what's that?" said All Might.

"Well... I'll let him do the talking" said Mirio as he hits the play button.

The tv screen then shows Sir Nighteye sitting in his desk looking at the camera.

"If your watching this... I'm probably dead" said Sir Nighteye. "That's why I'm making this video in advance for you Toshinori, just Incase I don't make it out alive without telling you about you demise... I left a letter for my assistant to hand over this laptop to Mirio and the others to show you this video at this time, at this day, and at this year... she probably already told them about this while you were sleeping... Normally I would have her wake you up but I figure you're going to need a good rest..."

Sir Nighteye then pushes his glasses.

"Because after you all... your going to die in a few hours" said Sir Nighteye.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods, 11:15 pm. Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou were walking through the woods as they try to find the location of the hideout.

"What the hell!" said Bakugou. "We've been walking for almost a half an hour now"

"Be patient Bakugou, we're almost at the our old training grounds" said Todoroki.

"You mean The Beast Forest right" said Midoriya.

"Exactly" said Todoroki.

Bakugou looks at Midoriya and asked. "Hey Deku! Why the hell were you only using about 50% of you power"

"What did you mean?" said Midoriya.

"Kirishima told me that when you attacked the guy back at the dance floor, he barely heard you say 50%" said Bakugou. "Why didn't you used all of that 70%"

"Well... I didn't know how strong he was... and if i used 70% like that... I might have killed him and hurt others by accident... I wanted to stop him and not killed him"

Just then Bakugou hits Midoriya in the face as he falls down to the ground.

"You freaking idiot!" said Bakugou. "You should've used it!"

"Bakugou Stop!" said Todoroki.

"Shut up icy hot!" said Bakugou as he then looks at Midoriya. "Ever since that field trip you been holding back, even in training you weren't the same nerd who was getting stronger, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Midoriya looked up.

"I..." said Midoriya as he stops... he knew deep down that some of those people in the Resistance are quirkless... he didn't want to hurt them because they can't handle the raw power of One For All at his current level... plus he was afraid that One For All might have gone berserk is he wasn't careful... not only that but he felt sorry for some of them... even though their killers.

"Are you scared because their quirkless and they might get hurt... if so then that's really fucking stupid Deku!" said Bakugou. "If your were worried about that then use 60% you moron!"

Midoriya looks down.

"if you would've used all of that borrowed power then that girl wouldn't have gotten kidnaped and we wouldn't be in this mess damn it!" said Bakugou.

"Borrowed... power?" said Todoroki.

Bakugou then stoped for a moment.

"Shit... I did it again" said Bakugou.

Midoriya slowly gets up.

"It's fine Bakugou... he was going to know sooner or later anyway" said Midoriya.

"Wait.. I don't understand, what do you mean by..." just before Todoroki can finish, three bots then showed up and land in front of them.

"Oh crap! They spotted us!" said Midoriya.

"Guess we're getting close now!" said Todoroki as he begins to attack one of them using he's right side and finally destroys one.

"Finally some action! AP SHOT!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he then uses his Ap Shot and destroys one of the bots. "Hell ya!"

Midoriya then jumps up and begins to kick the last bot.

Ok, no more this time!

"Full Cowling 55%" Midoriya lands a kick on the bot. "Kick Style: Mississippi Smash!"

The bot then flys across and crashes into a couple of trees before exploding.

"Nice job!" said Todoroki.

"About time you used your head for once!" said Bakugou.

Just then few more show up.

"Great, more of these guys" said Todoroki.

"You are in restricted area" said the Soldier who's with the other bots. "If you don't wish to die then leave this place"

"That's weird" said Todoroki. "Why are you giving us the chance to leave and not kill us"

"Normally we would but we were given strict orders to not let any of you U.A brats come any closer" said the Soldier.

"Given orders?" said Midoriya.

"Oh I see" said Bakugou. "You don't think we're much of a threat do ya!"

"That's not my place to talk, but if you wish to die then so be it" said the soldier.

Just then a girl comes flying down and kicks one of the bots to the ground.

"What the?" said the soldier as someone then grabs his legs, he looks down to see a mask person. "Who the hell!"

Then a large man jumps out from the bushes and punches soldier as, cracking his helmet and falls to the ground.. knocking him unconscious

"Wait what's going on?" said Midoriya.

"It's a good thing we came" said Knuckleduster as he turns around to look at Midoriya. "Other wise you kids might have gotten hurt"

"I can't believe that stupid trick worked again!" Shouted Pop Step.

"Wait! I know you guys" said Midoriya. "Your..." before Midoriya can finish, the last bot comes up behind Knuckleduster.

"Look out!" said Todoroki as he uses his left side to burn the bot and destroy it.

"Hey thanks for saving him" said The Crawler.

"Ya, you must be Endeavor son right" said Pop Step.

"And you guys must be the vigilantes we saw on TV" said Todoroki.

"Oh ya the ones that Yusake exposed" said Bakugou as he walks up to them. "You guys are criminals"

"Wait Bakugou!" said Midoriya. "They just saved us"

"Does it look like I care" said Bakugou as he then rushes towards Knuckleduster. "Besides they got lucky"

"He's not wrong..." Pop Step thought to herself

Bakugou then begins to attack him as Knuckleduster quickly blocks the attack causing minor damage.

The Crawler then grabs Bakugou's legs and Pop Step grabs his arms from behind.

"What the hell!" said Bakugou as he tries to struggle to break free.

"Hang on you hot head!" said The Crawler.

"Ya! we just save your ass" said Pop Step.

"Hold on Bakugou!" said Todoroki. "Even though their vigilantes, they could be allies to us"

"Allies with them, no way in hell!" said Bakugou.

Just then the soldier wakes up as he gets up and begins to fire his hand blast.

"Die freaks!" said the soldier.

Midoriya runs up to him and punches him using his Full Crowling.

"SMASH!" Shouted Midoriya as he lands a hit on him, destroying his helmet as he falls back from the pain.

"Damn you! Monsters..." the soldier lays back again as he now knocked out again.

The Knuckleduster gets up after taking a hit from Bakugou's explosion.

"That's was nice kid" said Knuckleduster. "What's your name"

"It's Izuku Midoriya" said Midoriya. "But you can call me Deku"


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Meanwhile back at the Suneater Agency, 11:15 pm. All Might just stood there as he couldn't believe what Sir Nighteye is saying, sure he know that this message was going to be about his death. but this soon... he wasn't ready to hear that.

"Now... you must be wondering, why I am telling this now" said Sir Nighteye as the video keeps playing. "You see... you have 4 paths, 4 ways that you'll will die... and no... there is no way for you to change all of them, that's why I'm telling you now because these options are very crucial to this time"

"I see... so I have 4 options" All Might thought to himself.

"The first option is that you do nothing while The Resistance finds you and kills you without batting an eye... however this option is easily avoidable, how you avoided it is simple... you take option 2..." said Sir Nighteye.

"Ok... what's option 2" All Might thought to himself.

"Option 2... is having Eri revert you back to your original body... in other words you can be All Might again" said Sir Nighteye.

"Wait what!" said All Might.

"I know you must be shocked, but hear me out" said Sir Nighteye as he continues. "You see, Eri's treatment has a 40% success rate of returning you back to your Prime self, all of your injuries will vanished and you'll be 20 years younger"

"Now way... it's possible!" said All Might.

"However..." said Sir Nighteye as he pushes up his glasses again. "I said its a 40% chance... the other 60%... is fatal..."

The whole room was quite as they know Eri's treatment could kill him...

"That is option 2..." said Sir Nighteye. "Now before I can tell you the other 2 options, you must have Eri treat you as soon as possible. in other words, I'm only going to revel the other two parts if you survive this one... so please pause this video right now"

Mirio then pauses the video and looks back at All Might.

All Might looks down.

"40%..." said All Might.

"All Might!" said Mirio with a serious look on his face. "You need to take this"

"No!!!" Shouted Eri as she runs behind Kota.

"H-Hey!" said Kota while blushing.

"I don't want to! I don't want to hurt Mr All Might!" said Eri.

All Might looks at Eri with concerned.

"Look I don't think this is a good idea" said Mandalay. "She might be traumatized by this if she knows it might kill him"

"I know... but if we don't do something now The Resistance will kill him anyway, besides with this we can bring All Might back and have him beat the Resistance once and for all!" said Mirio.

"And what if it doesn't work and it kills him!" said Pixie-Bob.

"Ya, it's 60% chance against us" said Ragdoll. "Not only that but there's still 2 more options left and we don't know he will beat the Resistance"

"We don't know for a fact if it will kill him!" said Mirio. "What if it works and we never know! The Resistance continues to kill more people while we could be sitting on a opportunity that will end this madness once and for all!"

"What if it dose kills him and we have nothing!" said Tiger.

Mirio stops and looks down in frustration as he doesn't know what do to...

"I'll do it..." All Might gets up and walks over to Eri. "It's our best chance right now..."

"NO!!!" Shouted Eri as she begins to tear up.

"Eri please listen to me" said All Might.

Eri stops panicking and starts listening to him.

"I now this might be very difficult for you but nobody is going to blame you for my death... if I'm going to be honest with you, I would rather die by your hands then those Terrorist... please Eri... I need you do to this for me, for everyone... and for Midoriya "

Eri whips her tears away as she calms down.

"O-Ok..." said Eri. "I'll try..."

Meanwhile back at the woods, 11:17 pm. Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugou, and the vigilantes have now calmed down and introduced to each other as Midoriya told them everything about their plan.

"I see... so you kids escaped from your shelter to go save your friend" said Knuckleduster. "That's very noble of you"

"Not to mention that it's something we would've done if we where in your shoes... then again we're outside of the law so that doesn't really help your case..." said Pop Step.

"Normally I wouldn't be doing this kind of thing again... but I don't think the pros can save her in time" said Midoriya.

"That's right..." said Todoroki. "The pros need much more then what they got, even if it's just the 3 of us, we can still sneak into the hideout while the pros are attacking the enemy"

"By the way" said Midoriya. "Why are you guys out here?"

"They probably live out here in the woods, after their identities were exposed... freakin losers" said Bakugou.

"What did you say punk!" said Pop Step.

"Actually we're heading to the hideout as well, we're going to sneak in and destroy that Machine" said Knuckleduster. "That way we might get redeemed and get our reputation back"

"We might be considered heroes and they won't arrest us" said The Crawler.

"Really?" said Todoroki. "How did you find out about the location"

"Before the army in the city left, we managed to take down two soldiers and forced them to tell us where their hideout was" said Knuckleduster.

"I see... no wonder you took these guys out quick just now, you did it before" said Midoriya.

"Yep, we're great don't you think" said The Crawler as he takes off his mask.

"Ya! that was amazing!" said Midoriya as he then just noticed his hoodie. "NO WAY! is that a limited addition All Might-haired hooded jacket! AND ITS SIGNED BY ALL MIGHT HIMSELF!!!"

"Yep!" said Koichi. "Pretty cool right"

"Ya! You bet!" said Midoriya as he and Koichi begin to talk about All Might.

"Oh great... Another All Might fanboy..." said Pop Step.

"Let the boys have some fun" said Knuckleduster.

"Im a bigger All Might fan then those losers!" Bakugou thought to himself as he looks away.

"Hey, now that we're all going to the same place" said Todoroki. "Let's team up"

"Actually that's not a bad idea" said Knuckleduster. "We can help you find your friend and you guys can help us destroy the machine"

"As long as we take credit for it" said the Crawler. "We need to clear our names"

"Sure, that's a great idea" said Midoriya. "As long as we get our friend back you can take all the credit you need"

"Ya right!" said Bakugou. "I'm not teaming up with those guys, they'll get in the way"

"Hey! Did you forget that we saved your sorry ass hothead!" said Pop Step.

"Oh please, I know all about you miss tight pants" said Bakugou. "I know that you only use your ass to get famous on the internet to make up for your flat chest"

Just then Pop Step's veins pop out on her head with rage.

"What did you just say punk!" Shouted Pop Step as she was trying to attack him but the Knuckleduster was hold her back.

"Dude... that's uncalled for" said Todoroki.

"Ya Kacchan, I never thought you would say that to a girl" said Midoriya.

"It's still true!" said Bakugou.

"Your lucky that I'm more mad at The Resistance then you asswipe! so I'll let that comment slide for now!" said Pop Step as Knuckleduster puts her down.

"Ya whatever..." said Bakugou.

"Then it's settled" said Todoroki. "Let's go and save Hatsume"

"Ya!" said all the vigilantes.

"Oh by the way" said Knuckleduster. "Are you sure that nobody will find out that you left the shelter"

"Nope, we're perfectly fine!" said Midoriya. "after all I made sure to make a body shape dummy with a bunch of clothes in my bed, nobody will notice that we're gone"

Meanwhile back at the new shelter, as Uraraka was still awake in her bed...

"I can't sleep... there's so much on my mind right now" Uraraka thought to herself as she turns over to her side. "I'm scared... after what happened at the dance floor and on tv... I can't help but worry... what if the pros fail and we all die from that weapon... no... they can't fail! They'll stop them... right..."

She continues to lay on her bed as she then starts thinking about Midoriya... her eyes opened a little more as her heart begins to beat... she's starting to have some... questionable thoughts

"D-Deku..." said Uraraka quietly as she then turns again and thinks more about him.

Her legs crossed together as she grabbed her pillow and hugs it tightly...

"Wait... what am I doing!?!?" Uraraka thought to herself as she gets up from her bed still in her pajamas... she then turns towards her door.

"I... I need to tell him... I need to tell him tonight!" Uraraka thought to herself. "I need to tell him... how I really feel... before it's too late!"


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Uraraka slowly opens her door as she gets out of her temporary room, she looks around to see if anyone is there and quickly leaves to go find Midoriya's room.

After remembering his room number she noticed that his door is slightly open.

"Good" Uraraka thought to herself. "He didn't lock it... though I think he needs to be more careful"

She slowly opens the door as she tries not to make a sound and sees a figure on his bed (she has no idea that he's not even there)

She quietly gets in and slowly closes the door behind her... she's was a little embarrassed, she was alone in a room with a boy... but not just any boy, but the boy she likes.

"Ok... you can do this!" Uraraka thought to herself as she got closer to his bed.

"Um... Deku..." said Uraraka. "Sorry for waking you up"

No response.

"Guess your still sleeping" said Uraraka.

Her heart begins beating really heard as she gets red in the face.

"Look... Deku... I don't know if you can hear me" said Uraraka. "But... I want to tell you something, it's really important and I'm scared that this might be our last time together... I'm not saying the pros will fail but if anything does happen, I want to tell you this for the longest time since I known you... for the first time we met, you were just a shy guy who almost fall flat on his face at the entrance exam. it was kinda funny now that I think about" she begins to laugh a little as she scratches the back of her head.

"But... later after we got to know each other, I found out that your were a great guy" said Uraraka. "You saved me multiple times and you even cleared my name after I was framed for being a traitor... I couldn't thank you enough for what you did... you were the only one that believed in me after everyone thought I was a traitor... not only that but you stoped countless villains, even though they were much bigger then you and your quirk would freak out at some moments. But you always pulled though and beat the odds"

She then leans closer to the bed, almost close enough to get on it.

"That's why..." said Uraraka. "Ive fallen in love with you..."

There was more silence.

"I was so happy that you ask me to the dance that I really wanted to tell you my feelings, but I couldn't bring myself to say it... because I didn't know how you fell about me... but now I have the courage to say it!" said Uraraka. "So please... tell me... do you... love me too?"

She leans forward more until she falls on his bed as she begins to panic... she then realized something was wrong.

"W-wait..." Uraraka thought as she got up.

She pulled the covers and saw a bunch of clothes on his bed...

Uraraka face was frozen... she just confessed to a pile of clothes.

"W-wait... where is he!?!?" said Uraraka.

Just then the door opens to reveal Kirishima.

"Midoriya can you keep it down I'm trying to sle..." Kirishima stood there as Uraraka was standing there with Midoriya's clothes on his bed.

"Um... I can explain!" said Uraraka.

Meanwhile in the woods, 11:20 pm. Midoriya and the others were getting close to the hideout as they continue to walk through the dark woods.

"How long is this gonna take damn it!" said Bakugou.

"We're almost there, just be patient" said Knuckleduster who was leading the way.

"Ya brat be quiet" said Pop Step who is still pissed off at Bakugou for what he said to her a moment ago.

Bakugou looks away in disgust.

"Hold up" said Todoroki as everyone stops.

"What is it?" said The Crawler.

"Do you hear that..." said Todoroki.

Everyone was quite as they heard what seems to be trucks heading towards them.

"Quick! Everyone hide!" said The Crawler as everyone hides in the bushes.

Just then all of the military trucks stoped nearby as the heroes sent here were getting out.

"Alright... are you sure this is the place" said Endeavor.

"I'm definitely sure" said Miles. "It's just up ahead"

"But it seems that we need to be on foot" said Best Jeanist. "Is that right Soul King"

"Yep That's right" said Miles.

Just then in the bushes as Midoriya and The Crawler were looking at the heroes that were getting off.

"Hey look!" said Midoriya Quietly as Yoroimusha was getting out "It's The Armored Hero! Yoroimusha!"

"And look!" said The Crawler as he points another hero. "It's Gunhead! And Mr. Brave!"

"Not only that but Selkie is here too!" said Midoriya quietly. "And Gang Orca"

"Air Jet, Centipeder, Fourth Kind, and Kesagiriman are here as well!" said The Crawler quietly.

"They really did bring everyone here" said Midoriya quietly.

Midoriya then sees some of the UA teachers here... he then noticed some of the old students he met two years ago.

"They're here too... I hope everyone can be safe" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Ok then" said Sam as he was the last one getting off the truck. "Is everyone ready to go"

"Oh... my... god!" said the Crawler quietly. "It's him! Uncle Patriot and the rest of The Revengers!"

Midoriya then he's his dad wearing his iconic dragon mask.

"Dad..." Midoriya thought to himself.

"Hold on there Sammy!" Everyone was confused to hear a strange voice coming out of nowhere.

"Who is that" said a random hero.

"Oh... no..." said The Crawler.

Just then a familiar figure comes flying down and lands in front of everyone.

"If your going to fight some bad guys, then look no further then me! Captain Celebrity!" said Christopher as he makes a smile with a tiny sparkle in his teeth while some of the female heroes scream with excitement.

"Not this guy again..." said The Crawler.

"Wait you know C.C?" said Midoriya.

"Let's just say we've met before..." said The Crawler.

"Mr Skyline!" said Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that The Revengers were here, so I decided to showed up in Japan not too long. I thought you might need me to help you" said Christopher as he makes a pose. "However when I land here I found out that the city was just attacked, then I saw you guys on tv and planned to come join you"

"Oh um... sure, you can help us. after we're going to need all the help we ca..." but before Sam can finish, Christopher then interrupts him.

"No need for your little begging Mr Patriot" said Christopher. "I know that The Revengers need someone as good as me to come help you fight some quirkless punks"

"Yes... once everyone back in America finds out that I... Captain Celebrity! Saved everyone from theses terrorist, then I'll no longer be just number 2 anymore, I'll be added to the team and later I'll run for President!" Christopher thought to himself as he makes a shiny Grin.

"Oh please... we don't need you" said Miles. "Your nothing more then some rich boy who only cares about himself"

"I'm sorry" said Christopher as he puts his hand nexts to his ear. "I can't hear you from all of my followers I have. I can't blame you though... after all I am famous and handsome"

Almost all the young female girls start screaming like crazy as they can't stand his appearance.

"I hate this guy..." Miles thought to himself while making a irritated face.

"Well anyway, I'm glad your here, the more heroes we have the better" said Sam.

"Alright everyone!" said Endeavor. "Let's go get these terrorists!"

All the heroes shouted as they started to head out to the hideout, after the close was clear Midoriya and everyone else got out of the bushes.

"Man, That was close" said The Crawler.

"That Christopher guy seems to act like a big shot" said Todoroki.

"You have no idea..." said Pop Step.

"Ok then, we should get going too" said Knuckleduster.

"Right!" said everyone as they headed to the same direction while keeping their distance.

"Don't worry Hatsume... we're coming to save you" Midoriya thought to himself.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Back at the Suneater Agency, 11:20 pm. All Might was getting ready for Eri to use her quirk on him as everyone else was watching.

"Do you really think this is going to work" said Tiger.

"We only got a 40% chance, the odds are against us" said Mandalay.

Eri slowly walks up to All Might as she's still a little worried about doing this.

"Look Eri, it's going to be alright" said All Might. "Just do your best"

"B-but..." said Eri.

"Like I said Eri" said All Might. "It's going to fine. even if I die, I'll be happy that it was you instead of those terrorists"

All Might gave a gentle smile to the young girl... Eri then looked down for a moment, then back up.

"Ok!" said Eri.

She then starts to use her quirk.

"Hold on for a second" said All Might as Eri stoped.

He then looks at Mandalay.

"Mandalay... if I die... please tell Midoriya that I'm sorry for missing he's graduation" said All Might.

"Will do..." said Mandalay.

"Oh! And another thing" said All Might. "Please tell Midoriya... that I'm glad I met him on that day. I know I may not be the best teacher, but I am glad I got to be his teacher"

A tear runs down his left eye.

Mandalay nods as she too is about to tear up a little.

"Ok Eri... it's time..." said All Might.

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse in the woods. Hatsume was still being forced to work on the Machine as all the Generals were getting ready to fight.

"I still can't believe we would just let them find this place" said Ichigo. "After all we went through to not let anyone find this place"

"The boss says the machine will be ready by tonight from the way things are going" said Suki. "That girl is smart enough to not pull any shit"

"How do you know she won't" said Stein.

"It's because boss is watching her as we speak" said Bélanger. "If he sees anything funny he'll kill her in a instant"

"I still don't trust her" said Ichigo.

"I don't care if the Machine doesn't work, I just want to kill" said Baby with a big smile on his face.

"I'm surprised that you haven't tried to kill us yet" said Thumb.

"The boss raised me after my mommy died" said Baby. "I would never betrayed him or you guys, your like family to me"

"About that Baby... you didn't happen to cause your mother's death... did you" said Middle.

"Depends what you mean by... cause" Said Baby.

The room was silent.

"Ok..." said Bélanger. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, after all we have some heroes to keep busy"

All of the remaining generals begin to head out.

"Hey Index" said Thumb. "Do you think your master will be there"

"Oh he'll be here... after all you did see him on tv didn't you" said Index while wearing his monster mask.

"Oh right..." said Thumb.

Just then Baby stops as the Generals leave ahead of him, Baby then walks over to the door that leads to none other then Hikari's room.

"Hey Hikari" said Baby looking through the door window.

Hikari was still sitting in the same corner where he always sits.

"Leave me... alone" said Hikari.

"Aw come on Hikari" said Baby. "Don't you want to come out and play!"

Hikari still sits there in silence.

"There's going to be lots of heroes just waiting to be slaughtered!" said Baby.

Hikari then looks up, all there was was his long silver hair covering most of his face except for one creepy eye looking back at him with a unsettling stare.

"Oh you like that don't ya" said Baby.

Hikari then looks back down.

"Go... away..." said Hikari.

"Baby where the hell are you!" Shouted Thumb in the distance.

"Aw man! Sorry, I have to go now" said Baby as he begins to leave... but then gets an idea...

Baby quickly walks back to the door and then uses his lighting quirk to break the lock.

"I'll leave this door open, you come out anytime" said Baby as he leaves to catch up with the others.

The door slowly opens by its self as Hikari was still sitting there...

"It's... cold..." said Hikari

Just outside from the abandoned warehouse not to far away, hundreds of heroes that are heading towards the hideout and just behind them a few ways away was Midoriya and the others as they try to stay out of sight.

"We're going to need to get on higher ground" said Todoroki.

Just then Pop Step looks up to see a hill next to them.

"You mean like that" said Pop Step as she points to the hill.

"Well... what do you know" said Todoroki.

"Good idea" zaid Midoriya. "We can get a better view of the hideout and find a way inside, now we just need a way to get on top"

Just then they hear a explosion as they turned around to see Bakugou had used his quirk to jump ahead to the hill.

"Hurry up losers!" said Bakugou. "We don't have all day"

"Kacchan!" said Midoriya. "Keep it down!"

"Your one to talk Midoriya" said Todoroki as he uses his ice to get up.

Pop Step grabs both The Crawler and Knuckleduster and jumps all the way to the top.

"Ok then... guess I'll go" said Midoriya as he uses his quirk to jump high as well.

"Hey" said a random hero in the group. "Did you hear something"

"Relax it's probably nothing" said another random hero. "Don't tell me your scared"

"S-Shut up!" said the random hero.

"Will you rookies just shut up" said Shishikura. "Your embarrassing all of us"

"Hey! Your a rookie too!" Shouted both random heroes.

"Enough!" said Endeavor who's leading the group with Sam. "We got to focus, we're almost there"

Just inside the abandoned warehouse, Chaos continues to watch Hatsume as she works on the weapon.

"Time..." said Chaos. "Is on our side..."

(My Hero Academia SE3 OST All Might With U.A. Students)

Outside as all the heroes finally managed to get out of the woods as they see the hideout in front of the big field just ahead of them.

"So... that's it then" said Sam.

"Yep, that's the place" said Miles.

"Alright then..." said Endeavor. "This is it... no turning back now"

Back at the hill as Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, Koichi, Kazuho, and Mr. Oguro we're running towards the hideout to get a better view.

"Hatsume... were coming!" Midoriya thought to himself.

(0:30)

Back at the Suneater Agency as Eri puts her hands on All Might as she tries to concentrate her power to heal him, slowly All Might begins to feel power going through him as his injury from his side begins to heal.

All Might grunts as the healing begins to take away most of his injuries bit by bit.

"Did it take this long to heal people" said Mandalay.

"No... she's taking it slowly in order to control it, if she were to speed up the process, she might accidentally hurt or kill her patient" said Mirio. "However she's still in training so for her to do this is putting a toll on her"

Eri begins to sweat as she continues to concentrate.

"Your... doing good... Eri... keep it... up" said All Might.

Meanwhile back outside of the abandon warehouse. The heroes wait patiently as they see 9 figures coming from inside.

"Is that..." said S.i.n.p.

"Yes..." said Cementoss. "It's them..."

All of the Generals walked out wearing their masks and suits of armor.

"So that's them..." said Backdraft.

"They look even more terrifying in person" said Fat Gum.

All the other heroes stand there as they stare at the Generals, ready for battle.

"This is it..." Shindo thought to himself along side with Tatami, Makabe, and Toteki who were also there with the heroes.

"This... is war..." Endeavor thought to himself.

(1:36)

Back at the Agency as Eri still tries to heal all of his wounds and tries to bring back All Might, Eri begins struggling as she tries to control her quirk.

"You can do it Eri!" Shouted Mirio.

"I'm... trying!" said Eri.

All Might begins to yell as all of his wounds disappear

"I... can't!" said Eri as she losses control as All Might continues to scream.

"ERI!" Shouted Mirio.

(Pause at 1:57)

Then a big shock wave irrupted between Eri and All Might as they both fly from each other and land on the ground.

"ERI!" Shouted both Mirio and The Pussycats as they run towards her.

Mirio picks up Eri in his arms.

"Are you ok!" said Mirio.

Eri slowly opens her eyes.

"Y-Yes..." said Eri. "Is Mr All Might..."

Mirio looks over at skinny All Might who was laying on the ground.

"He... didn't make it..." said Pixie-Bob.

Mirio then looks down in shame.

"No... we failed" said Mirio quietly.

Eri looks over to see him laying on the floor.

"No..." said Eri as she begins to cry.

All Might continues to lay on the ground as he eyes were closed...

Suddenly... a tiny flame lights up in a dark area... then the flame continues to grow until...

All Might's eyes suddenly open up.

(Resume 1:57)

All Might's body suddenly grows as he's muscles begin to take shape. Everyone looks up to All Might, the once skeleton looking man was becoming the hero he once was.

"Wait... did it..." said Mandalay.

"Mirio and Eri continue to look in shock as All Might begins to stand up.

"It... worked..." Said Mirio.

All Might begins to laugh as he gets up slowly.

"IT WORKED!!!!!" Shouted Mirio as both him and Eri begin to cry in joy.

"Fear not... because I AM HERE!" Said All Might.

(2:23)

Midoriya and the others finally reached at the end of the hill as they look down to see the heroes and Generals face each other.

(End of soundtrack)

"Everyone get down" said Midoriya quietly as everyone hides so that nobody see them.

Back on the ground Endeavor slowly walks in front of the heroes.

"WHERE IS CHAOS!!!" Shouted Endeavor.

"He's... busy..." said Ring.

"WHY!" Shouted Endeavor. "IS HE SCARED OF US!"

"He's not going to waste time on such filth" said Suki wearing her mask. "He has more important things to do"

"That is very ignorant for him to do that" said Sam. "He's hideout is being raided and he's not going to fight us"

"Especially making threats against us, talk about being a coward" said Johnny.

"You should all be lucky that he isn't here" said Stein wearing his black bowl. "All of you would be died by now if he wasn't so busy"

"That's why he has us to do his dirty work for him" said Thumb.

Baby begins to laugh.

"I can't wait to see all of you die!" said Baby.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS!" Shouted Endeavor. "WHO HERE IS THE STRONGEST OUT OF ALL OF YOU HERE!"

There was a long silence.

Then Index walks forward front of the other Generals.

"So, it's the one with the strange monster mask" said Best Jeanist.

Sam then walks up to Endeavor.

"Look alive people" said Sam. "We don't know any of theses guys are or if they even have quirks or not, but be prepared for anything that is about to..."

"Samuel... Theodore... Washington..." said Index.

Sam stops for a moment as he then realized that something was wrong... terribly wrong.

"Wait... that voice..." said Sam as his eyes begin to widen from shocked.

Index proceeds to take off his mask, showing everyone his true face.

All of the Revengers just stood there as they can't believe what their seeing.

Index has long brown hair with glasses as he was making a faint smile.

"No... it can't be..." said Sam.

"it's been a while, hasn't it... master..." said Index.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Meanwhile at the police station, 11:25 pm. Aizawa was sitting in the waiting room as he was still thinking about everything that happened.

"I wonder... if I should have gone with them..." said Aizawa as he talking to himself.

Just then the door open to reveal Detective Naomasa.

"Mr. Aizawa" said Naomasa. "It's time"

"I see... so the bastard's finally awake" said Aizawa as he gets up.

Few moments later as Aizawa and Naomasa we're walking to the investigation room, Aizawa asks.

"Don't you think I should have gone with the other heroes in that mission" said Aizawa.

"It's fine, there are a lot of pros at that mission and the some of the teachers need you back at the shelter once your done" said Naomasa.

"I guess your right..." said Aizawa.

"Well anyway, we're almost there" said Naomasa as they arrived to the room where their keeping Shotgun.

Aizawa and Naomasa opens the door to the room as Shotgun who was removed from his suit and chained up to the chair and table, preventing him from leaving the room.

"Alright then, shall we get started" said Naomasa and he gets ready to use his quirk and Aizawa sits down across from Shotgun.

"Damn brat" said Shotgun as he's cracking his neck. "I can't believe I got beaten by that little shit"

"That little shit happens to be my student" said Aizawa. "I watch my mouth if I were you"

Shotgun grins a little.

"Good to see you again Eraser Head" said Shotgun. "I see your doing well"

Aizawa slams his hands on the table.

"Shut your mouth you freaking terrorist, there's a lot of people out there who want you dead or rot in prison!" said Aizawa. "Especially those who lost their sons and daughters from your attack you sick bastard"

Shotgun laughs a little.

"I've done worse" said Shotgun. "Besides I was just following orders"

"You make you sick you know that" said Aizawa as he makes a fist under the table.

"What else is new" said Shotgun. "If your gonna talk shit then come up with something different, I've heard it all"

Both Aizawa and Shotgun look at each for a good while until Naomasa breaks the silence.

"Sorry if you don't mind Mr Aizawa" said Naomasa. "We need you to ask questions"

"Sure... I can tell you everything" said Shotgun with a giant grin on his face.

"Don't freakin lie to me asshole" Said Aizawa.

"No, I'm serious" said Shotgun. "I'm willing to tell you everything about the Resistance"

Naomasa's quirks goes off... he's telling the truth.

"Wait... your willing to sell out your comrades" said Aizawa.

"Sure... However not without some conditions" said Shotgun.

"And what the hell are your conditions" said Aizawa.

Shotgun laughs again as he then leans over.

"It's simple... you pardon me, erase all of my crimes from history, and a shit ton of money" said Shotgun as he smiles.

Aizawa gets up.

"Do you think you can just tell us to pardon you like that! after all the sick shit you've done!" said Aizawa.

"Yes, I promise to tell you everything I know" said Shotgun. "All I want is to be rich and disappear in the world... I promise that I'll never do crimes and you'll never see me again"

Naomasa's quirk goes off... he's telling the truth.

"Bullshit!" said Aizawa. "There's no way in hell that we're going to let you go after the shit you've done... even if you are telling the truth we can't let you leave"

Shotgun smiles a little.

"Not even the identity of Chaos..." said Shotgun.

The room was silent.

"Your willing to go that far..." said Aizawa.

"Like I said... I'll tell you anything, As long as I get my pardon and money first" said Shotgun.

"That's not happening!" said Aizawa in a fit of rage. "Do you really think we would stoop so low just to get the identity of your boss"

"Not just Chaos" said Shotgun. "All of the General's names, how their suits work, how some of their quirks work and everything, I even know how the weapon works"

Naomasa's goes off again... showing that's he's telling the truth.

Aizawa stands there in silence... he wants all of the information that he's telling them but he doesn't want a villain to get away scott free.

"You don't have to get information off of me if you don't want to EraserHead" said Shotgun. "However this is your only chance of getting this information"

Aizawa looks up.

"What are you talking about" said Aizawa.

"Every General in the Resistance knows about the identity of Chaos and the core of the Resistance" said Shotgun. "in fact these bastards are so loyal to this cause that they would rather die then let you freaks know anything about them and their master plan... however I'm not like those guys, I'm willing to give you everything I know and everything that is crucial to The Resistance. good luck trying to find someone else to talk, because you won't get anything out of them... I guarantee it"

"And why should I let you get away scot-free you sick bastard!" Shouted Aizawa.

"Because!" Shouted Shotgun with a sinister face. "The weapon is most likely done as we speak"

Both Aizawa and Naomasa looked shocked as to the news about this.

"What are you saying!!!" said Shouted Aizawa.

"What I'm saying is that you're all going to die tonight!" said Shotgun. "And the only way for all of you to stop it... is to do as I say"

Naomasa's quirk goes off... he's telling the truth.

The room was silent again as Naomasa looks at Aizawa.

Aizawa then Sighs.

"If we're to give you everything you wanted... will you tell us everything" said Aizawa.

"Everything... no bullshit" said Shotgun as he grains again.

The room was awfully quiet for a good moment until Aizawa begins to leave the room.

"Naomasa... come with me for a moment" said Aizawa.

After leaving the room just outside of the door, Aizawa and Naomasa talk about situation.

"I don't want to do this..." said Aizawa.

"But we need too... it's our only chance to know who's behind this and stop the weapon" said Naomasa.

"But to let someone like him get away!" Shouted Aizawa. "I don't know if you know this detective! but that man killed more then 25 students! What kind of man... no... a teacher! Would let someone like him get away from something as sick as that!"

"I know your angry right now, I get that!" said Naomasa. "But all of us here and everyone in Tokyo will die because of that weapon! We need to stop it and he's the only one that can help us stop it"

"Your trusting a criminal over the lives of children that died by his hands!" Shouted Aizawa.

"Everything he is saying is 100% true Mr. Aizawa, you know that!" said Naomasa. "My quirk is the best lie detector in the world and he has not spit out a single lie! this guy has what we want and more, If we don't do something they will win"

Aizawa looks down.

"I know your quirk is the best but I didn't want to believe that..." said Aizawa. "Is it really ok for us to let someone like him go just because he knows who's behind that damn mask..."

"Aizawa... if there was any other way to get his information in a short amount of time I would take it..." said Naomasa. "but like he said, The Resistance's weapon will be ready by tonight and who knows when that time will be! It could be hours or 30 minutes, but we don't know and we don't have time to get someone else out here to distract the information out of him... no one knows about this and its too late to tell anyone now because the heroes are already fighting those guys as we speak... we need this... it's now or never"

Aizawa makes a fist as he can't believe that he's actually thinking about doing as he says... he's fist opens up...

"Fine..." said Aizawa in a defeated voice. "Give him... what he wants..."

Naomasa nods and walks away to tell someone higher up to meet with Shotgun's demands as Aizawa stands there in silence... he looks over at the window to see Shotgun who his still in his chair.

Shotgun smiles back at Aizawa.

Suddenly Aizawa punches the window in a fit of rage as he walks away, leaving some cracks.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Back at the woods just outside of the hideout as all the heroes stand there as one of the Generals revealed himself.

Endeavor looks back at Sam.

"Sam!" said Endeavor. "Do you know this guy"

"I just called him master you stupid fool" said Index. "Honestly. it just surprises me how idiotic you people can be"

Endeavor turns around.

"What did you..." said Endeavor before Sam interrupted him.

"That's enough Endeavor" said Sam. "Listen... That man over there is my former apprentice, his name is Edward Pierce"

"Wait... you had an apprentice?" said Hawks.

"Yes... I did" said Sam. "I was training him to become a member of the Revengers back when I just became the leader, he had just gotten out of high school and graduate in the top of his class just like Miles, I thought he would be a amazing hero one day and take my place as the leader... however he betrayed us and killed one of our own"

"That bastard betrayed killed Elastica and threaten to destroy the Revengers" said Johnny. "He became villain and went into hiding... I never thought he would join The Resistance"

Edward makes a smirk.

"My haven't you grown since the last time I saw you" said Edward "you were only ranked 5th when I saw you later and now look at you. your one step closer to be the team leader... how does it feel to be so privileged Johnny"

"I have you know that I'm not looking for the leadership role, I like were I am" said Johnny.

"Which is why I always hated you the most Rattler" said Edward. "You always think too good for yourself, you stupid redneck"

Johnny's eyes begin to change as he looks at Edward with his snake like eyes.

"What did you call me... partner" said Johnny.

"I heard about one of their teammates getting killed by a villain, but I didn't know that it was one of their own apprentices!" Hawks thought to himself. "Guess they didn't want the public to find out about this"

(Authors note: in America sidekicks are called Apprentices, however the Revengers can only have one apprentice at a time and are kept secret until they are ready... they can only change their Apprentices if their apprentice either becomes a successful Pro hero/member of the Revengers or die in duty, Edward is the only Apprentice to ever betrayed his master and become a villain... Miles and Hisashi are the only members to not have an Apprentice at the moment)

"I can't believe I once treated you as my equal" said Sam. "But now I'm finally going to stop you Eddie"

"I always hated that nick name old man" said Edward. "But just because I was your student doesn't mean your still stronger then me now"

Mr B slams his fists together.

"I've been waiting a long time to beat the shit out of you fool!" said B.

"My question is why would you join the Resistance" said Miles. "I knew you were an evil bastard but I never thought you would go as far as to join a terrorist organization, you always seemed like a one man army"

"That's none of your business freak" said Edward. "Now aren't you all going to fight or not"

Captain Celebrity smirks.

"How's my chance" Christopher thought to himself as he flys up and begins to dive down towards Edward.

"Face my Justice villain!" Shouted Captain Celebrity.

"Christopher No!" Shouted Sam. "Edward's quirk is..."

Just before Sam can finish he's warning to Christopher, Edward raises his hand at Captain Celebrity, suddenly water comes out of nowhere from the sides and hit Captain Celebrity as he was now covered in a large pool of water in the air, the water suddenly stops attacking him and drops Captain Celebrity on to the wet ground as his skin was dark blue.

"Ssssooo Cocococo-Cold!" said Christopher as he was laying on the ground shivering from the super cold water.

Everyone was shocked as to what just happened.

"Was that... a water based quirk" said a random hero.

"I think he can control it" said Another random hero.

"But where did that water com from!" said Hawks as he and some of the other heroes were looking around.

Best Jeanist then notices some of the tress looked dead... like something sucked all the water out of the leaves and tree trucks.

"He sucked out all the water from the trees and leaves and used it to attack him!" said Best Jeanist.

"What's wrong... a little cold" said Edward as he lifts his hand up again. "Let me warm you up a bit"

Just then water that was soaked on the ground came up and covered Captain Celebrity again... but this time the water was boiling hot as Christopher was screaming in pain but was also drowning as well.

"Christopher!" Shouted Sam as the water finally stopped covering his body as his was badly burned from the extremely hot water.

the water is now floating around Index as Christopher was screaming in pain.

"You see... my quirk allows me to suck moisture out of anything that contains water and lets me control it at will" said Edward. "In other words I have the advantage, everything around this area is nothing but trees and grass. basically I have unlimited resources of water, however I can only take out some amount at a time so it's kind of a pain. "Luckily I've been training to control more water"

Edward walks up the Captain Celebrity was he was still screaming in pain after being boiled alive.

"However... tress and leaves aren't the only things I can take water from" said Edward as he leans down a little. "Did you know that the human body, is made out of 75% water..."

Just then water suddenly is coming out of Christopher as he's body begins to shrivel up.

"You don't need this anymore" said Edward as he takes the last bit of water from Christopher.

Christopher Was no longer the Handsome hero he was, he was all shriveled up and dying.

"Look how disgusting you are. Here... let me end your suffering you pathetic creature" said Edward as he used the water that he took from Captain Celebrity and turned it into a blade as it stabs the forehead of the shriveled up hero...

Christopher Skyline, Aka Captain Celebrity... Status: Deceased.

"He... killed him" Endeavor thought to himself.

"Now then..." said Edward as more water surrounds him. "Who should I kill next"

Edward Pierce AKA Index, Quirk: Water Control! He can control water and drain it from any person or location, he can also change the temperature of the water to 28 degrees Fahrenheit or 212 degrees Fahrenheit, He's Hero name before he turned villain was Gentleman Hydro.

"You... bastard..." said Sam as he begins to glow.

Endeavor then engulfed himself with more flames as he's ready for battle.

"you have some nerve killing a hero in front of all of us like that" said Endeavor. "You're outnumbered you Resistance scam!"

Everyone behind Endeavor actives their quirks and weapons.

"Now!" Shouted Endeavor. "ATTACK!!!"

Hundreds and hundreds of heroes begin to charge with Endeavor and Sam as they begin the battle.

"Outnumbered you say..." said Index as he puts his mask back on. "Let's find out"

Just then the warehouse ceiling opens up as hundreds of bots and soldiers come flying out and begin attacking.

"I see they have backup" said Hisashi as he continues to run with everyone else.

"EVERYONE! ATTACK THESE TERRORIST BASTARDS!" Shouted Endeavor as he lunches a giant fire attack as it destroys some of the bots while more heroes begin attacking...

The battle has begun...


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Meanwhile at the new shelter as Uraraka and most of class A were about to head out to help Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki, until they ran into Midnight and Ectoplasm showed up and stoped them.

"Why are you kids up so late" said Midnight. "And where do you think your going"

"Um well..." said Uraraka.

Just then Kirishima sighs.

"Guess there's no choice..." said Kirishima. "Midoriya is not in his room, as well as Bakugou and Todoroki, that's why some of us are up"

"What!!!" said Midnight furiously.

"Should've known this would happen..." said Ectoplasm while face palming.

"Ya, I saw that Midoriya's room was opened and looked inside to see he wasn't there, then I checked on Uraraka and everyone else" said Kirishima who was not telling the whole truth to back up Uraraka.

"Then we noticed that both Bakugou and Todoroki were not in their rooms as well" said Momo. "They probably joined him as well"

"Damn it!" said Midnight. "Those boys are in serious trouble!"

"Are you going to get them back" said Sero.

"Ya! they might get killed!" said Mina.

"Don't worry, I'll try to contact some of the heroes that are heading towards the battlefield" said Midnight.

"Some of the teachers are with the other heroes now" said Ectoplasm. "I just hope they didn't start the battle already"

"Um... dose that mean they will get expelled for this" said Mina.

"Don't worry, they won't" Said Ectoplasm. "They may have broke the rules but we still need them to be heroes for the future"

"I'm just glad all of you didn't go with them" said Midnight.

"Well to be honest Midnight" said Kirishima. "If I didn't have this injury, I probably would have gone with them..."

"Same, I would have gone as well!" said Momo.

"Ya! I would have gone too" said Kaminari.

All of the students started saying they would have gone too until midnight started getting mad.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Shouted Midnight. "I know you all wanted to be heroes right now, heck all of you were trained to be pros... however we need you all here right now because believe it or not you kids are the last chance we got!"

Everyone was silent.

"Um... what do you mean... last chance" said Mina.

Midnight didn't say anything as she might have said something she shouldn't have.

"What she means is..." said Ectoplasm. "We may lose more heroes then we think... in fact most if not all heroes that graduated last year won't make it out alive either, I know that you all may have known that some heroes will die tonight for stopping these terrorists... however there's a good chance that most of japan's top heroes may not make out alive or might retire as a result, even with American's most powerful group, I don't think most of the heroes will come back..."

"Even if we win against The Resistance, there's still many villains out there that will see that the heroes have lost numbers and take advantage of the situation. that's why we need you all here safe in this shelter with the rest of the teachers that haven't gone out and fight" said Midnight. "With you here, it means that society will be safe and protected from future villains"

"But..." said Mina. "What if... they lose..."

Midnight stops for a moment as she knows the answer and doesn't want to tell her and everyone else.

She then looks at Mina as she closes her eyes and smiles.

"Don't be silly" said Midnight. "Things may look bad now but everything will be just fine"

Everyone was quite.

She didn't really answer her question... Kirishima thought to himself.

"Now then" said Midnight. "Let's all get back to bed now, it's almost midnight"

Everyone was now leaving to go back to their rooms as Uraraka was thinking back to few moments back when Kirishima saw her in Midoriya's room.

(Flashback)

"Um... I can explain!" said Uraraka.

"What's going on" said Kirishima. "Why were you in Midoriya's room... and where is he"

"Um..." said Uraraka. "I was just um..."

She then looks down.

"I was going to tell Midoriya that I..." said Uraraka as she started blushing. "But then I noticed he wasn't here"

"Tell him what?" said Kirishima.

Uraraka then sigh.

"Guess there's no choice, I was going to tell him that I... l-love him" said Uraraka as she covers her face.

"Ok... I already knew that much, is that why your in his room" said Kirishima. "Nothing else"

"Y-yes! That's right!" said Uraraka.

"Then why do you have his clothes on his bed..." said Kirishima.

Uraraka's face became even more red as she assumes that Kirishima thinks she's a pervert or something.

"I... it's wasn't me!" said Uraraka. "It was like that when I came here, I thought Midoriya was still sleeping and well... when I uncovered the sheets, his clothes were here"

Kirishima then smirks a little.

"How did you uncover his sheets" said Kirishima.

Uraraka just stood there as she's in a bad spot.

"Well... I'm just going to keep this little 'secret' between the two of us" said Kirishima while smirking. "Don't worry I won't tell"

"I-it's not like that!" said Uraraka.

"Ya ya, what ever you say. But anyway... Midoriya isn't here" said Kirishima. "Do you think he left to go save Hatsume"

"Ya... he's always looking out for others no matter what... he always gets himself into trouble without thinking... but that's what I like about him, he's caring and nice... he also wants to protect anyone no matter the cost" said Uraraka. "However I'm worried about him now... I think we should tell the others and help him..."

"Your right" said Kirishima. "We should get the others and help Midoriya"

Uraraka and Kirishima proceed to tell everyone who is willing to come with them, Toru was too scared so she didn't want to go and Mineta who was still hurt from the last battle he had with Shotgun.

They were about to leave until Midnight and Ectoplasm showed up.

(End of flashback)

"I'm sorry Deku..." Uraraka thought to herself. But we can't help you now... I just hope your ok...


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Back on the battlefield, the heroes and the Resistance had just begun attacking and killing each other, some smaller pros have already been hurt or killed and the same goes to some of the soldiers fighting alongside with the bots.

Suddenly a flash of a person runs by a group of bots as they were all damaged from the head.

"Damn, these metal heads are tough!" said Scott as he stops running with insane speed while holding he's bat. "I had to swing my bat harder because of these guys"

"Wow did you see that" said a random hero watching Scott.

"Yep that's The Quickster for ya" said another random hero who's also watching.

Just then a solders comes out of nowhere and begins to shoot Scott.

"I got you now freak!" said the soldier as he fires he's hand blaster.

Scott then dodges the blast as everything around him slowed down as he comes up to soldier and hits him with his bat, time then goes back to normal as the soldier falls unconscious to the ground after being hit by the bat.

"Holy crap!" said the random hero. "I didn't even see it, he's so fast!"

"Well, he is a Revenger" said another random hero.

"Hey you two!" said Cementoss. "I don't know if you forgotten, but we're in a war! So don't get yourselves killed because you were spectating, now get out and fight!"

"Right! Sorry Sir!" Shouted both random heroes.

Suddenly 10 soldiers surround Ashley as she was by herself.

"Kill her!" said one of the soldiers.

"Ok! But first let's play a game!" said Ashley.

All of the soldiers were confused for a moment when Ashley jumps in the air.

"Let's play trampoline!" said Ashley as she lands.

The ground around her and the soldiers begin to collapse like a normal trampoline would when someone jumps on it.

"What the hell!" said a soldier.

As She jumps up, the ground pushes up with force as all the soldiers were lifted off from the ground before they can use their jet boosters.

"Yay!!!" said Ashley as she and the soldiers bounce up into the sky.

"Crap! I can't start my boosters in time!" said one of the soldiers as they fall down and crashed into the ground, Ashley continues to jump up and down from the excitement.

Somewhere on the battlefield, A Soldier runs up to Tatami and tries to cut her with a arm blade, Tatami uses her quirk to retract her top half as the blade misses it's target.

"What the hell" said the Soldier.

"Now!" said Shindo as he activates his quirk.

Just then the ground begins to shake as the soldiers begins to lose he's balance, Shikkui makes a balls mud he found on the ground and uses to harden it. He then hands it to Itejiro as he then throws it out at the soldier.

"Shit!" said the soldier as he regains his balance and quickly dodges it them.

"You missed freak!" said the soldier as the hard balls came back towards him and hits the Soldier on the back of the helmet, cracking it as he falls to the ground.

"Alright! We got him" said Shikkui.

Tatami pops her head out.

"I can't believe he fell for it" said Tatami.

"However it won't worked a second time" said Itejiro. "We're going to need a new plan and quick"

Just then 3 bots showed up.

"Great... I spoke too soon" said Itejiro.

"Doesn't matter" said Shindo as he's ready to fight. "Let's kick some ass!"

All of a sudden, purple beams came out of nowhere and destroyed the bots.

"Wait... what?" said Shindo.

"Oh my!" said Justin as he walks over while giving off a pose. "Are you darlings ok, Those scary robots didn't hurt you did they"

"Purple Fabulous!" said Tatami as her eyes begin to sparkle. "I'm like... your biggest fan!"

"Why thank you darling" said Justin as he gives off a wink.

She then squeals like a schoolgirl as Shindo looks away in disgust.

"I could have taken those robots out you know..." said Shindo quietly in a jealous tone.

"Shindo likes Tatami!" said Shikkui while giving a smirk.

"I... do not!" said Shindo while blushing.

"Yes he does..." Shikkui and Itejiro thought to themselves.

Meanwhile at different part of the battlefield as Jeff was suffering on the ground as he runs over bots with his quirk and surfboard.

"Cowabunga dudes!" said Jeff.

Just then two Soldiers jumps in front of Jeff and kicks him off the surfboard.

"Not so tough without your bored!" said The Male Soldier.

"Looks like your playtime is over freak" said the Female Soldier.

Jeff then falls into the ground as it suddenly became liquid just like if he jumped into a pool of water.

"What the!" said The Male Soldier.

"How the hell did he do that!" said the Female Soldier looking confused. "Is this his quirk!?!?"

Just below their feet, two of Jeff's hands submerges from the ground and grabbed both of the soldiers legs. he then pulls them down onto the ground with only their heads sticking out from the ground.

"Damn it I can't move!" said the Male Soldier.

"Me too!" Said the Female Soldier.

Jeff suddenly comes out from the ground like he just came out of water.

"That was uncalled for" said Jeff as he gets up and grabs his surfboard. "I was just having some fun when you two kicked me in the chest and knocked me down from my bored, so uncool!"

Jeff Lizowski AKA The Wave Mater, Quirk: Swimmer! He's quirk allows him to swim/surf on any solid ground or walls like a day at the beach, he can also make giant waves with any type of surface and he can bring people down with him to swim for either getting away from danger or trapping someone on the ground so they can't get out.

(Authors note: think of his quirk like Sui Sui no Mi from one piece)

Just then Johnny walks up to Jeff.

"Hey partner, hows the hunting going" said Jeff.

"If you mean suffering, then it wasn't fun" said Jeff. "I was minding my own business when these two jerks kicked me out of my bored"

"Is that so" said Jeff as he pulls his hat down and pulls out Lucy (his favorite gun) "I guess we'll teach theses two a lesson, after all they gave us permission to shot and kill"

"Go ahead and shot us you demons!" said the Female soldier. "We would rather die then surrender to your kind!"

Johnny and Jeff looked at each other and smiled.

"On second thought" said Johnny as he puts his Desert Eagle away. "I think you two look perfect right now, we'll just leave you be"

Both Jeff and Johnny begin to leave.

"Hey! Where are you two going!" said the Male Soldier.

"Ya!" Said the Female Soldier. "Come back here and kill us!!!"


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Meanwhile on the hill, 11:38 pm. Midoriya and the others watched as the pros and the soldiers/Bots continue to attack each other.

"Man, this is bad" said Koichi. "People are dying left and right from both sides..."

"That's war for ya" said Knuckleduster.

Midoriya continues to look at the battlefield as minor pros are being killed by the bots.

Just then at another part of the battlefield as Air Jet was flying around and destroying some bots.

"Is anyone out there need assistance!" said Air Jet.

Fourth Kind then punches a soldier.

"I'm doing well here!" said Fourth Kind.

"We're going to need more help from over here!" said Native. "There's some injured over ther..."

before Native can finished, a solider charges up behind him and stabs him from the back with his arm blade.

"Native!!!" said Air Jet.

The soldier then pushes Native to the ground as more soldiers begins to kill the injured minor heroes.

"You get away from them you bastard!!!" said Air Jet as a missile was heading right for him.

"Air Jet! Behind you!" Shouted Fourth Kind.

Air Jet turns around terrified as he sees the missile that was fried from a nearby bot.

"Oh sh.." the missile hits Air Jet as he falls to the ground.

"No!!!" said Fourth Kind.

Just then a soldier comes out of nowhere and cuts one of his arms off as Fourth Kind screams in pain.

"Freaks like you should be punished for your crimes against the less fortunate!" said the soldier who cut Forth Kind's arm.

"Damn you" said Fourth Kind.

"Now die!" said the soldier.

But just before the soldier can to anything, Pops then jumps in and punches the soldier across the battlefield.

"Damn metal bastards" Said Pops as he walks up to Fourth Kind. "We're going to need some emergency help here!"

Just then a few heroes run up and help Forth Kind to safety.

"It's going to be ok" said Mis Joke as she and the others take him away for treatment.

Heroes who can't fight the bots and soldiers due to their quirks not being affective to fight against them (like Mis Joke who can't make bots and soldier laugh for example due to their armor) are used for support in this battle, however the ones that can fight have a chance of landing a hit due to the armor they use. For another example, a hero has a 50% chance to land a hit on the enemy when they can't land a hit on another enemy. Then another hero comes in and attacks the enemy that the first hero has a problem with...

(Author's note: I think I explain it well, if not then tell me in the review and I'll try to make it better later)

"Thanks heroes" said Pops as he grabs a bigger can of spinach. "Time to get serious"

Pops eats the big can of spinach as he then grows twice the size as his normal bulky form, 10 bots then land near Pops as they were about to attack him.

"Alright you freakin metal jerks!" said Pop's as he takes a smoke from his pipe. "Dorothy called..."

Pops then jumps up and quickly delivers a huge punch to the ground, causing all the bots to be sent flying and crashing into trees nearby.

"She wants her Tin Men back..." said Pops.

"Did he really just say that..." a female pro hero thought to herself.

Mis Joke started laughing.

"I don't care if it's a bad joke!" said Mis Joke. "But its a joke none the less"

The other pros rolled their eyes at her response.

Meanwhile at another part of the battlefield, S.n.i.p. was shooting down some soldiers and bots with his quirk.

"Damn it!" said S.n.i.p. "I just ran out of bullets"

Just then even more bots show up.

"This is bad" said S.n.i.p.

About 15 bots then started to gang up on S.n.i.p. when suddenly, Johnny comes out in front of him and looks up with his snake eyes.

"Well... 15... you don't say" said Johnny as he quickly pulls out Lucy (his favorite gun) and aims at the bots.

In Johnny's vision, Everything was suddenly dark yellow and slowing down, he then aims at each of the bots to the head and fires individually as it was like in a slow motion scene in a movie. but in real time he quickly fires all 15 shots and destroys all the heads of the bots as they fall down.

(Author's Note: think of Johnny ability like Dead Eye from Red Dead Redemption)

"That was radical dude!" said Jeff as he comes up to Johnny.

S.n.i.p walks up to him.

"You saved me again... master" said S.n.i.p.

Johnny puts his gun away and turns around.

"Don't worry about it" said Johnny. "I'm just glade i was here in time, if I came later I would have lost my favorite student"

"It's good to see you again" said S.n.i.p as he puts his hand up to shake him.

Johnny then shakes his hand.

"Same partner" said Johnny.

He then reaches for his pocket.

"Here you go" said Johnny as he hands S.n.i.p more ammo.

"Thanks master" said S.n.i.p.e.

"No problem" said Johnny. "Sorry I didn't manage to talk to you during our way here, but we should celebrate after this battle is done, I want to know all about your teachings in U.A. High"

"Sure" said S.n.i.p. "I want to know more about your adventures with the Revengers"

"You could've have stayed in the US and became a member" said Johnny.

"No, my place is here" said S.n.i.p.e. "I hope you understand"

"I do partner" said Johnny. "I'm glad you became a very good pro here"

"Um guys" said Jeff.

"What is it" said S.n.i.p.

"More metal guys are coming" said Jeff.

More bots and soldiers showed up.

"Well... wanna fight these guys together" said Johnny.

"You mean... just like old times" said S.n.i.p.e.

Johnny begins to laugh.

"Ya... just like old times" said Johnny.

"Ya! Let's kicks some butt!" said Jeff.

"I think you ruined the moment..." said S.n.i.p.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Back on the hill, Midoriya and the others continue to watch as more heroes are getting killed by the soldiers and bots while the Generals watch by. Midoriya couldn't just sit there and watch as more heroes continue to die... he really wanted to help them but he knew he can't...

"Ok, I think this is perfect time to go now" said Knuckleduster as he turns to Pop Step. "Kazuho, I need you to get ready"

"Right..." said Kazuho.

Knuckleduster turns to Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki.

"Can you kids jump really high with your quirks" zaid Knuckleduster.

"Ya, I can use some of full crawl to boost my legs" said Midoriya.

"I can use my ice to boost me up as well" said Todoroki.

"Do you really need to ask me" said Bakugou. "Of course I can you quirkless moron"

"Kacchan!" said Midoriya. "Don't say that to him"

"It's fine kid, don't worry about me" said Knuckleduster.

Midoriya then nods.

"Ok then" said Knuckleduster. "We should get ready"

Just as everyone was getting ready, Todoroki then sees his dad who was carrying a beaten soldier while walking up to the Generals.

Back on the battlefield.

Endeavor walks up to the Generals as he throws the beaten soldier to the ground in front of them.

"Are you bastards just going to stand there and watch!" said Endeavor. "Are we not worthy of fighting you or something"

"We have no interest in fighting such trash right now" said Middle with a robotic voice. "We have better things to do..."

"Like blocking the entrance so you freaks won't get in" said Thumb.

"Trash..." Endeavor then lights up in a giant ball of flames as some of the trees around them begin to burn.

"YOU CALL THIS TRASH!!!" Shouted Endeavor who is now covered in more flames.

"Please... calm yourself freak" said Index. "You don't want to hurt your comrades with your flames do you"

"It's fine Endeavor!" Shouted Hawks as Blackdraft and other water based heroes surrounded the area with water. "We got this, do as you please"

Just then Sam then uses his stars to push him over the wall of water to get near Endeavor.

"Don't worry Endeavor, I'll aid you in this battle" said Sam.

"That's fine by me, just don't get in the way" said Endeavor.

"Oh boy!" said Baby. "Two of the most powerful heroes in this battle are in front of us! Can I kill them"

Index walks up in front of them.

"These two are mine, the rest of you watch the entrance" said Index.

"Aw man, no fair!" said Baby.

"I never thought I fight my former apprenticed here... but I had to fight him sooner then later" Sam thought to himself.

Index takes off his mask again.

"Do you really think fire and stars are going to stop me... you must be very confident or very stupid" said Index.

"Edward!" Shouted Sam. "You have betrayed The Revengers and brought shame to the American people, you'll be punish for you crimes!"

"Is that so" said Index. "Then I would be careful if I were you, after all you should pay attention to your comrades"

Just then all of the water surrounding the area begins to move on its own.

"Shit!" said Blackdraft. "This guy's controlling our water"

"Have you idiots forgotten about my quirk or did you think I wouldn't be able to control your water just because it's your power"

"What!" said Sam. "When did you..."

"Like I said master" said Index. "I've become stronger since the last time we met"

All of the water suddenly stabs into the minor heroes and Blackdraft as it begins to suck all the water from their bodies.

"This... isn't... good..." said Blackdraft as he and the others begins to shrivel up.

"Blackdraft!" Shouted Hawks as he nearly dodges the attack.

"Now then" said Intex. "It's your turn"

The water begins to attack Hawks when Sam begins to launched his attack.

"Shining Roosevelt!" Shouted Sam as a big star blocks the water from getting onto Hawks.

"Thanks patriot!" said Hawks.

"Your fight is with us you water controlling bastard" said Endeavor.

"Fine... if I kill you two then no one will save them" said Index.

Just then the water comes back and starts to attack both Endeavor and Sam, Sam uses his Shining Roosevelt on himself as the star stops the water from attacking him, Endeavor then uses his flames to push back the water as hard as he can.

"You fool" said Index. "Don't you realize that your flames are week against water"

"Shut your damn mouth" Shouted Endeavor as he the pushes away the water by pulling out more flames, causing the water to evaporate.

"I see" said Index. "Lucky for me I have unlimited supply of water! How long can you make more flames to stop me"

Index takes more water from the trees and grass around the area and uses it to pushback against Endeavor's flames... this time it broke though.

"Endeavor!" Shouted Sam.

"Shit!" Endeavor thought to himself while water continues to hit him as he grunts him pain...

"Then... Endeavor had a flashback of his family... including his other son before he became a villain... Dabi...

(Author's note: yes, in this fanfic Dabi is Todoroki's brother because well... I like that theory and I thought I put that in, However Todoroki doesn't know that yet. Endeavor knows this after he fought Dabi again last year and found out that he is in fact his son. he doesn't want Shoto or anyone in his family to know because they still think he's dead... Endeavor thinks he's responsible for his son turning evil)

Endeavor yells as more flames burst from him to stop the water, Endeavor is now covered is serious 2nd degree burns from the water that attacked him

"I'm impressed Endeavor" said Index. "Your more tougher then I thought"

"You... Bastard" said Endeavor. "I'm not going to die here..."

Endeavor slowly looks up at him.

"Not until I kill every last on of you!" said Endeavor as he then lunges out at Index.

"Endeavor wait!" said Sam.

Endeavor punches Index with a first full of fire as it sets him on fire.

"Like That Terrorist!" Shouted Endeavor. "My flames are much more then just for show!"

Just then more water was sucked out from the trees as it went to index and covered him.

"You water trick may have stoped my flames but you still have some second degree burns as well you..." Endeavor eyes widen as he takes a closer look at Index... his body was healing.

"But... how..." said Endeavor as the water begins to leave.

"My quirk not only allows me to control and change the temperature of water, but I can use it to heal myself from injuries" said Index. "In other words... you can't burn me hero"

Endeavor just stood there as he realizes that no matter what he does... he can't hurt him.

Index gives out a devilishly smile.

"But I can..." said index.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Meanwhile back on the battlefield as Shishikura, Camie, and Nagamasa were fighting some bots as more soldiers came down to attack.

"Shit!" Shishikura thought to himself as he and his teammates are now outnumbered.

"Looks like we're screwed fam" said Camie.

Just then they hear a voice from the distance.

"Spot! Ready!" Shouted Hisashi. "FIRE!!!"

Just then a cannon ball was launched from the distance as the new heroes see the big cannon ball fall from the sky and explode upon impact, it destroys most of the bots and causing the soldiers to be flown away from the blast.

"Was that a cannon ball?" said Nagamasa.

Just then all of the fire that was caused from the blast was sucked up as Camie looked behind her, she sees a dog and a man wearing a red dragon mask sucking up all of the flames.

"Holy shit with the Capital S! it's Red Dragon!" said Camie.

Just then the soldiers that were flown away from the explosion got up and begin to attack.

"You bastard!" Shouted one of the soldiers.

Suddenly Hisashi let's out a giant fire attack from his mouth as the soldiers get engulfed by the flames, some of them scream in pain as they die from his attack.

"You saved us" said Nagamasa.

"Na you can thank Spot" said Hisashi as he points to Spot.

"Bark" said Spot.

"I'm not thanking some Dog" said Shishikura.

Spot begins to growl at Shishikura's comment.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't like dogs" said Camie.

"Sounds like someone I know" said Hisashi.

"whatchu talkin about fool!" said Mr B as he walks up behind Hisashi carrying a bots head.

"Is that a robot's head?" said Nagamasa.

"It's my souvenir Fool!" said B. "I always take souvenirs when I bet thugs and villains"

"Well anyway, are any of you hurt" said Hisashi.

"No, we're fine" said Nagamasa. "It's a good thing you came to help us when you did"

"No problem" said Hisashi.

"Bark" said Spot.

I hope Endeavor and the others are ok... Hisashi thought to himself.

Back on the hill as Todoroki watches he's dad just standing there in defeat... it was just like the time he fought the Nomu (High-End) long time ago, though he my not be as badly injured now as in back then... but to Todoroki... it looked liked Endeavor is going to die...

"Come on kid!" said Knuckleduster as Pop Step begins to grab onto him.

"Ya icy hot!" Shouted Bakugou. "We need to go now!"

Todoroki watches as Index gets closer to him.

Back on the battlefield.

"Such a sad attempt of trying to burn me... no matter how hard or how strong... I always win" said Index.

Endeavor then snaps out of it and begins to attack him with another flaming punch.

"Simpleton!" Shouted Index and he dodges and punched Endeavor in the face as he falls down.

"Endeavor!" said Sam as he begins to perform another attack.

Suddenly Middle then releases what it seems to be two long arms from his back and launches them at sam as they wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm afraid you won't be doing anything for now freak" said Middle.

"Damn it!" said Sam. "Why can't I use my quirk"

"My Arms are made of a special Materia" Said Middle. "Just like our suits, it can combat against most quirks"

"What? What do you mean!" said Sam as he struggles to break free with no prevail.

"It means you quirk is pointless now you fool" said Middle as his arms are getting tighter around Sam.

"I know that damn it... what I'm saying is... what kind of materia is that!" said Sam.

"That's a secret" said Middle. "But don't worry"

Just then 6 more robotic arms come out from Middle's back.

"There's plenty more where that came from" said Middle as he begins to laugh a little.

(Author's note: think of Middle's back Arms like the arms Dr. Octopus has from Spiderman. only that Middle has 8 arms instead of 4)

"Damn... you!" said Sam.

Endeavor gets up again and starts another flame attack, however Index blocked it with more of his water as the flames disappear.

"How many times are you going to keep pissing me off freak!" Shouted Index.

"As many times... said Endeavor as he begins to unleash a huge attack.

"AS IT TAKES!!!" Endeavor unless one of his strongest super moves. "FLASHFIRE FIST! JET BURN!!!!"

His attack hits him as he was sent flying across the field as it left some badly burns. However just like before, he uses more water to heal himself.

"Impossible!" Endeavor thought to himself. "No amount of damage would be healed that quickly!"

"I see, so that's one of your super moves..." said index. "However... I don't have time to play around with someone like you, now BEGONE!"

Index then throws more water at Endeavor, this time the water is icy cold as it caused his burned wounds to inflict more pain, Endeavor screams in pain as some of the heroes watch. however he was then quickly covered in water, unable to scream further as they see him losing to the terrorist.

"No.. way..." said Cementoss.

"He's... losing... to that guy..." said Gunhead.

"Damn it!" Hawk thought to himself. "Endeavor getting his ass kicked to that guy... and he's only a general... if Endeavor can't win against him... how are we going to beat Chaos!"

Hawks then pictures chaos standing over hundreds of dead heroes... he then falls to his knees.

"No... this is trick... Chaos can't be stronger then this guy!" Hawks thought to himself. "There's now way... that Edward guy is probably the strongest one in the Resistance... that's got to be it! If we take him down then the whole group falls about!

Endeavor then falls down to the ground again after getting hit by index's attack.

"Pathetic..." said index as he was standing over Endeavor.

Thumb laughs a little as he then tries to call the main hacker from his helmet.

"Hey... nerd" said Thumb.

Inside the warehouse as the main hacker then replies.

"I told you not to call me that!" said the main hacker.

"Whatever, make the bots to fly up for a minute and tell the soldiers to do the same, I want to more heroes to see this" said Thumb.

The main hacker sighs.

"Honestly... why did boss let you guys have control on this is beyond me" said the main hacker as he then sends the bots flying up. "Any remaining Soldiers listen up, I'm going to need you all to fly up for a bit"

Back on the battlefield as the soldiers then received the message.

"Roger that" said one of the soldiers as they all fly away.

Suneater, Nejire, and Bubble Girl were about to attack the soldiers, when the enemy soldiers started to fly way.

"What the hell?" said Suneater.

"Did they retreat or something?" said Bubble Girl.

"Guys look!" said Nejire as she pointed to Endeavor and index near the entrance.

Just then Shindo, Tatami, Shikkui, Itejiro, and Justin walks over to Suneater and the others.

"Why are the soldiers and bots leaving" said Shindo.

The he stoped as he saw Endeavor on the ground.

"No..." said Tatami looking worried.

One after another another, more heroes looked in horror as they saw Endeavor on the ground while Sam was tangled up in Middle's metal arms.

"This is bad" said Shishikura as he and his teammates along with Hisashi, Mr B, and Spot also see Endeavor on the ground.

"No... Enji!" said Hisashi.

"Now then..." said Index as he begins to walk up towards Endeavor while more water begins to surround him. "I think I had enough of your little games"

Back on the hill.

"He's going to kill him..." Todoroki thought to himself.

"Come on let's go!" said Bakugou. "While those guys are fighting, we can use that as distraction to get inside DAMN IT!"

"Come on kid! we don't have time!" said Knuckleduster.

"Todoroki please!" said Midoriya.

"No..." said Todoroki.

There was a long pause.

"What do you mean no!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Todoroki listen!" said Midoriya. "I know how you fell right know! I want to save those people too and I know you want to save your dad... but we don't have time, we need to save Hatsume and everyone before the weapon is activated!"

"I know that! but... I need to save my dad... I know you understand that much. so please! let me do this" said Todoroki.

"Moron!" Said Pop Step. "If you go down there you'll expose us before we can get inside"

"She's right" said The Crawler. "We got to go now"

"Todoroki..." said Midoriya.

Todoroki then looks over at Midoriya... he then smiles...

"You guys go ahead..." said Todoroki. "My father needs me..."

Just then Todoroki jumps to the direction of his father and the Generals.

"Todoroki!!!" Shouted Midoriya.

(Play My Hero Academia OST 2 Trinity/Sanmittai)

Todoroki then uses his ice half to quietly form a giant dome around the Generals, causing Middle's two arms to get crushed from the impact and letting go of Sam.

"WHAT!!!" Shouted Index as he and the other generals are temporary trap inside the dome.

"Two of my arms are destroyed form this damn block of ice" said Middle.

"I saw... a kid... with red and white... hair..." said Ring.

"A kid!" said Thumb.

"So cool!" said Baby. "It's like a giant ice cube in here!"

"Don't just stand there you idiots! destroy the ice!!!" Shouted Suki.

(0:25)

Todoroki lands and makes a long ice bridge for his friends to sneak onto the rooftop of the warehouse.

"Look!" said the Crawler. "He made bridge for us!"

"And he block the generals so they wouldn't see us!" said Pop Step.

"Let's go!" Shouted Knuckleduster as everyone was running as fast as they can before the generals can break the ice.

"Nerd! What's going on outside!" Shouted Thumb while the generals try to break the ice.

The main hacker uses one of the bots and sees a ice bridge.

"There's an ice bridge to our rooftop!" said the main hackers. "I'm sending all the bots and soldiers there now"

(1:07)

Back on the battlefield.

"Who is this kid... wait a minute!" Sam thought to himself as he gets up after being freed.

"Dad!" Shouted Todoroki as he tries to get Endeavor up.

"Sh...shoto..." said Endeavor quietly.

"It's ok dad! I'm here" said Todoroki.

"Shoot... I'm proud... and pissed off that you showed... but mostly proud" said Endeavor quietly.

(1:27)

Back on the bridge when suddenly all the bots were heading towards them.

"Damn it" said Pop Step. "Those bastards saw us!"

"So much for our plan!" said The Crawler.

"You guys go on ahead!" Shouted Midoriya.

"Ya! We got this!" Shouted Bakugou.

The vigilantes went on ahead as Midoriya and Bakugou stop to face the army.

"Are you ready Kacchan" said Midoriya.

"Ya!" said Bakugou. "Don't screw this up loser!"

Midoriya then brings his arm to make a shot Style as Bakugou then uses both of his hands and aims for the bots.

"DIE!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"SMASH!!!" Shouted Midoriya.

(1:58)

They both launched two giant blast of expensive and force as all the bots were destroyed from the attack while the soldiers were blown back.

Back inside the warehouse as one by one the screens go blank on the main hackers computer, he lost all the bots signal.

"DAMN IT!" Shouted the main hacker.

"We...we did it!" said Midoriya.

Suddenly the bridge started to collapse from the cause of the blast.

"Shit! we got to go!" Said Bakugou as he and Midoriya barley made it to the end of the bridge... they all succeeded.

(Stop at 2:24/ end of soundtrack)

"Holy crap!" said the Crawler. "You U.A Kids are no joke!"

"Thanks" said Midoriya as he catches his breath from running.

"Come on! we need to get inside immediately!" said Pop Step. "They know we're here so hurry up!"

"Right!" said everyone.

Just inside of the warehouse as the main hacker was sitting in his computer chair.

"The boss is going to kill me..." said the main hacker.

"Don't worry about those freaks..." the main hacker turns around to see Chaos.

"B-Boss!" said the main hacker. "I'm sorry I failed you!"

"It's fine..." said Chaos. "After all... the weapon is ready..."


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Meanwhile inside the warehouse just a few floor below, Hikari was still in his room as he hears the big blast that Midoriya and Bakugou set off before coming inside.

"So... loud" said Hikari as he gets up and begins to walk out from his room thanks to Baby opening it earlier.

"Light's Shadow... did you hear that" said Hikari as he was talking to someone.

Yes... I did... I want to kill...

"Ok then, as you wish" said Hikari as he begins to leave his room and walk up the stairs.

"Kill...Kill... Must Kill..." said Hikari.

Back on the rooftop as the gang found an opening inside to the warehouse, it was a long way down and pretty dark so one by one Pop Step dropped each person down as she goes back and forth until she helped Midoriya last.

"Ok this is the place" said Pop Step.

"Thanks Pop Step" said Midoriya. "Your quirk is really handy"

"Thanks" said Pop Step. "But your quirk is pretty amazing"

"Oh thanks" said Midoriya.

"Let's hurry before the Generals break free from your friend's ice dome and try to kill us" said The Crawler.

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST Scariness)

Midoriya, Bakugou, Knuckleduster, and Pop Step all nodded in response as they looked around to find anything like a door or something to the main room. they didn't notice that they were being watched from a hidden camera that was placed on the corner of the wall as the video feed was played on the main hacker's big computer screen.

"You mean... it's done!" said the main hacker.

"Yes, our project is finally finished" said Chaos.

The main hacker then gets a big grin on his face.

"YES!!!" Shouted the main hack out of excitement from the news. "We won! these freaks wouldn't be our problems anymore"

He then starts laughing like a mad man.

"Not quite..." said Chaos as the main hacker stops laughing.

"Wait... what do you mean not quite!" said the main hacker.

"It's simple" said Chaos as he points to the intruders on the video feed. "I want them to get front row seats to their demise, in other words I want them to see the weapon in action"

"What!" Shouted the main hacker. "You want them to see the weapon! Are you mad or something! they're here to destroy it or have you forgotten"

Chaos then gets closer to him.

"I'm sorry, but who was the one that failed to stop them from entering here in the first place" said Chaos.

"Well..." said the main hacker.

"Besides it doesn't matter anyway" Said Chaos. "They won't be able to destroy the weapon even if their lives depended on it, let them come and we'll give them a little surprise"

Chaos begins to chuckle. "They won't see it coming"

(End of soundtrack)

Meanwhile outside on the battlefield, Todoroki was helping Endeavor get back on his feet again as Hisashi quickly ran over to them.

"Enji!" Shouted Hisashi.

"I'm... fine" said Endeavor as he gets up.

"Dad... don't move so fast, your still hurt" said Todoroki.

"Shoto... what the hell are you doing here!" said Endeavor.

Todoroki stops for a moment.

"You were supposed to be at that damn shelter, your risking your life by being here!" said Endeavor as he coughs a little.

Todoroki then looks away, he couldn't believe what he's dad was saying... but he was right... he shouldn't be here...

"But... I'm glad your here" said Endeavor.

Todoroki looks back at his dad as Both Sam and Hisashi helped Todoroki carry Endeavor.

"I'm glad... that I now get to finally fight alongside my son" said Endeavor.

"Easy now Endeavor" said Sam. "Your in no condition the fight"

"Ya, we need to get you healed before..." but before Hisashi can finish, the ice dome breaks behind them as the Generals are now free from their Icy prison.

"Do you freaks think you can trap us in that Pathetic dome..." said Index.

"Crap! I know it wouldn't be long before they break out" said Sam.

"It doesn't matter, Midoriya and the others are inside already" said Todoroki. "It won't be long before they destroy the weapon"

"Wait! Midoriya is here too!" said Hisashi. "Who else is here!"

"That can wait" said Sam. "Right now we got to beat these guys. also stay away from that tall guy's metal arms on his back, if he catches you there's a good chance you won't be able to use your quirk"

"So your the brat that crushed my two arms" said Middle. "The one with the red and white hair"

"He's the one... that uses... ice and fire powers..." said Ring.

"Oh ya, the boss did tell us about that" Said Thumb.

"Isn't that child the son of Endeavor" said Bélanger. "It makes sense why he would be here"

"He's also the top of his class and in the top 3 in the U.A High" said Suki.

"It seems like they did their homework" said Hisashi.

"Theses bastards a lot smarter then they look" said Endeavor.

"I wouldn't be underestimating us if I were you" said Stein. "In fact your out numbered right now"

"Is that right fool!" said Mr B as Todoroki, Hisashi, Sam and Endeavor turned around to see all the heroes that are still alive from the battle.

"It looks like you guys are the ones outnumbered" said Pops.

"I was taking my time with your soldiers and bots" said Miles. "But since there gone and it's now you guys left... well... I think we know where this is going"

Miles then snaps both of his fingers as they form lightning gloves around his arms.

"I guess that means I have get serious now" said Miles.

"That's right!" Shouted Shindo. "Once we beat all of you terrorist scumbags we'll go in and stop that weapon!"

"That's right!" said a random hero.

"We can still win!" said a random female hero.

Then everyone around then started shouting as they all now have the energy to win.

"Wow! These guys are sure riled up aren't they" said Baby. "It's too bad that their all going to die"

Just then soldiers from earlier fly up to the generals.

"Sir!" said one of the Soldiers. "What are we going to do! All of our bots are destroyed from that blast earlier and some of the soldiers are unconscious, they outnumbered us! Are you guys going to fight with us"

Index stands there not saying anything.

"Sir!!!" Shouted the Soldier.

"Will you just shut up, we can't abandon the entrance until our boss says so" said index. "If they want to fight us then let them, we're just going to stay here and keep guard"

"But..." said the soldier.

Just then Index and all the generals got a call from their helmets.

"It's the boss" said Index as he answers. "Yes"

Back inside the warehouse.

"Index..." said Chaos. "It's time... for Plan B"

"I see" said Index. "Dose that mean the weapon Is ready"

"Yes..." said Chaos.

Index makes a devilish smile under his mask.

"Consider Plan B... in action" said index as Chaos ends the Communication between them.

"Baby" said Index.

"Yes!" said Baby.

"Guard the entrance with your life" said index as he and the other generals begin to walk away from the entrance while leaving Baby behind. "We'll take these freaks from here"


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

(Author's note: before I continue with the story, I just wanted everyone who is supporting and enjoying the story so far to know something really important that's about to happen from here on out. this is going to be long so sit tight as I try to explain things, but before that I really wanted to say thank you! I know I'm not the best writer and I'm not good when it comes some spelling, trust me... I know how some of you may cringe at some parts but don't worry, I'm going to fix it soon! that's where this main part of the message comes in... I'm letting you guys know ahead of time because that story will be put on a hiatus soon... however not for a while so don't freak out, the reason is that we're getting to a part in the story where it will be left off to a very crucial cliffhanger... I can't tell you what happens but you'll understand once we finally hit THAT part of the story. some of you may hate cliffhangers because I know I do... but I have to do this so that when it does leave off on that cliffhanger I'll use the time to fixed a crap ton of problems in the earlier chapters before I can go back and continue. think of the cliffhanger as the half way point to the story... ya it's that long... from here on out there's going to be very major deaths in the story (I say that after killing some good side characters already but I'm getting off track) I can't say who will die other then All Might after hearing Sir Nighteye's video message but I assure you that no one in 1A "even though its Technically 3A due to the time line where this story takes place" will die... However... there's a good chance that one if not two of the students will not be heroes anymore. I can't say who, but that won't be revealed till the very end or near the end of the story... that's a long time from now so don't worry about it. anyway just wanted to let you guys know and potential future readers to know so you guys don't think the story is dead... well enjoy the new chapter!)

(Play Hunter x Hunter OST Hegemony Of The Food Chain)

The heroes watch as the Generals were now moving away from the entrance as they get closer to them.

"Leave these freaks to me" said Index as he gets closer to Sam, Hisashi, Endeavor, and Todoroki. "You guys can have the rest of the trash, I want to see how strong these so called heroes really are"

"Fine, but don't go overboard" said Thumb. "The boss doesn't want to much blood near the warehouse to clean up"

"Listen up!" Shouted Sam. "Me and Hisashi will keep Edward busy while Shoto Takes Endeavor to get healed, the rest of you attack the remaining generals... but watch out, 3 of them have already killed 2 of the top raking heroes already so I want all of you to be careful"

(0:33)

Sam begins to light up.

"Now then!" Shouted Sam. "Attack!!!"

(0:37)

"I guess that's our cue..." Hawks thought to himself as he wings opened up and begins to fly towards the enemy.

Everyone else begins to attack except for the medical support teams and some injured.

Ring then covers the sky with her petals as it makes a giant dome around the area.

"This will be... your grave!" said Ring as the rest of the Generals begin attacking the smaller heroes. "No one will leave... this place alive!"

(0:55)

Shit! Hawks thought to himself as he can't fly any higher then he is now.

Suddenly the 9th general flys up to Hawks with his suit wings.

"Sorry, but freaks like you can't escape this place!" said Ichigo as he attacks Hawk with his metal wings.

(1:07)

Down below on the battlefield.

Thumb goes through a group of random heroes as he runs them over with his tank like suit, Bélanger cuts down more lesser known heroes with his now fixed swords while Suki jumps around and slicing peoples throats with her claws. Middle uses his other 6 working arms to grab and strangle more heroes to death while Ring covers more people in her petals, cutting them up like they were being trapped in blender.

(1:28)

Shindo stares at the carnage that being unfounded before his eyes.

"No... this... can't be happening..." said Shindo with a freaked out expression on his face as he watches more and more heroes getting slaughtered like it was nothing. "We were wrong... we don't stand a chance!"

(1:39)

Just then Miles jumps on Middle and unleashes a lighting attack causing him to to dropped the heroes.

"That hurt... you freak" said Middle as Miles smirks back at him to irritate the 6 armed terrorist.

(1:48)

Jeff was suffering on his bored as he attacks some on the remaining soldiers, all of a sudden a wave of cherry blossoms was heading towards him.

"Oh crap dude!" said Jeff as he barley gets away from the attack as he was surfing the blossoms while Ring was controlling from a distance.

(2:02)

Scott stops running for a moment after taking out some soldiers. he looks at the chaos that is happening on the battlefield.

"Ok this is bad, I got to think of something quick and fast!" Scott thought to himself. "Wait a minute!"

Scott looks at the entrance to the warehouse as he sees that Baby is the only one guarding it.

(2:17)

"That's right! only one person is guarding it, since its only him I can run past him using my quirk before he even sees me!" Scott thought to himself. "It's perfect!"

Scott then gets in a position to Sprint.

"Ready..." said Scott. "Set... GO!"

(2:30)

For a split second he disappears as he runs though everyone in slow motion in his time without being spotted in real time.

"I can get in and help who ever is in there!" Scott thought to himself as he gets closer the entrance.

He then barely passes Baby as he's now closer to the entrance.

"This is it! Scott thought to himself. "I made it!"

(Stop soundtrack at 2:45)

Without Scott knowing... Baby saw him as he slowly turns his head to look at Scott, he followed his speed perfectly as he suddenly zaps in front of Scott, catching him off guard.

"Where do you think your going mister" said Baby with a creepy look on his face.

"What! B-But how did he!" Scott thought to himself as he jumps back as fast as he can.

Just then Scott gets stabbed by what seems to be white lightning blade coming from Baby's hand, barely missing his heart just in time as he jumps back a little after being spooked by Baby's sudden overwhelming speed.

"A lightning blade!" Scott thought to himself as he flies across the field and falls to the ground with a big hole on he's chest.

"Aw man!" said Baby. "It looks like I missed your heart, that's a shame"

"T-that's impossible! Scott thought as he lays there covered in blood from Baby's attack. "I-I'm supposed to be the fastest in the world... how can he move so..."

"You may be The Quickster, but I'm faster" said Baby. "Just like lightning it self"

"I knew Edgeshot was serious about him being fast, but I never knew he was THIS fast!" Scott thought to himself.

Just then Ashley looks over for a moment and sees Scott laying on the ground.

"Scott!" Shouted Ashley as she run over to him.

"S-Shit!" said Scott as he tries to get up but ends up coughing blood and falls back down.

"Scott No!" said Ashley as she starts tearing up.

"Don't worry, I'm only allowed to kill anyone that tries to enter the hideout" said Baby. "Not someone who is trying to save you. Hey! If you make it out alive, we should play again sometime! Then I can try to kill you again!"

"B-Bastard" said Scott as he passed out while Ashley comes up to him.

She then desperately looks around to find some help. But everyone around her and Scott was getting killed by the generals and soldiers.

"Some one! Anyone! Please! Help Scott!" Shouted Ashley as Baby watches them for a distance with his arms back for relaxing.

But no one was listening to her as they were getting killed or busy trying to survive.

"No..." Ashley started crying.

Spot looks over to see Ashley crying for Scott, the dog then runs up Justin and barks at Justin after he took care of some soldiers.

"What is it boy" said Justin.

Spot then runs away as he heads to Ashley and Scott as Justin follows right behind Spot. He then sees Scott's condition.

"Oh no! Darling!" said Justin as he runs over to Ashley and Scott.

"Justin!" Shouted Ashley.

"Don't worry I'm here, what happened to Scott" said Justin.

"He got attacked by some evil terrorists!" said Ashley as he starts crying like a baby while pointing at Baby still relaxing.

Justin looks over and sees baby standing guard of the entrance across the field from them as he stares back at Justin with a very creepy look... Justin then stares at Baby with a pissed off look for a moment.

"Let's get out of here and help Scott" said Justin as he picks up Scott. "I'll take him to the medical field, Ashley you follow me"

"R-right!" said Ashley as she whips away her tears and heads to the medical field with Justin.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Justin, Ashley, and Spot reached the medical field as Justin put Scott down so some of the support can help him.

"He needs medical emergency immediately!" said Justin.

"Got it" said a random female support as she and the others used their quirks to try and heal him up.

"Recovery Girl!" Shouted another female support. "We need you here, he's critical"

"Hold on" said Recovery Girl as she finishes kissing a banged nub where Fourth Kind's second right arm used to be.

"Thanks" said Fourth Kind.

"No problem, but I'm afraid I can't bring your arm back" said Recovery Girl.

Fourth Kind looks down.

"Anyway just stay put, I'll be back" said Recovery Girl as she walks over to Scott. "It's going to be ok, just hang on"

Scott opens his eyes a little.

"Thank... you..." said Scott.

Meanwhile just across the field as Shindo was still horrified from seeing a lot of heroes getting killed like it was nothing, he sees Mr. Brave getting crushed by Thumb's body armor from crashing to a tree...

Mr. Brave, Status: Deceased.

He then sees Centipeder as Middle uses his long metal arms and rips off he's Centipede like head...

Juso Moashi AKA Centipeder, Status: Deceased.

He sees Ring continue to rip apart more heroes as she covers them in her quirk.

"We're losing him!" Shindo slowly looks over to see some of the medical support as they try to save Blackdraft after losing water from his body.

"He's not going to make it!" said a male support as Blackdraft takes his last breath.

Blackdraft, Status: Deceased.

Shindo continues to froze as he completely losses hope.

"We're all going to die... even with the Revengers help, it's not enough" Shindo thought to himself as he sees some of the Revengers fighting some of the Generals but with no luck of the enemy slowing down or giving up.

"We need a miracle... we need All Might!" Shindo couldn't take it anymore as he starts to shake, suddenly someone slaps him across the face... it was Tatami.

"What's wrong with you Shindo!" said Tatami. "If you keep standing there and staring into space you might get killed!"

Shindo snaps out of it.

"She's right!" said Shikkui. "Why are you doing this"

"Ya seriously, what are you doing" said Itejiro.

"I... I don't know..." said Shindo. "I'm starting to think... that we can't win"

There was a long silence.

"What the hell!" said Tatami. "Are you giving up!"

"..." Shindo looks down.

"You were training so hard to get to where you are! But now you want to give up because of a bunch of terrorist jerks!" said Tatami. "Whatever happened to the Shindo I know! The Shindo I know wouldn't act like this! He wouldn't have given up so easily! No matter what the situation is!"

Tatami then starts tearing up a little.

"That's not the Shindo I..." she stops as she stands there with tears coming down from her face.

"What I am doing... I can't give up now" Shindo thought to himself. "I can't be like this... everyone is counting on me to be brave... to be a hero!"

"Your right... what was I thinking... I shouldn't have think of giving up now!" said Shindo. "I can't give up, Not Ever!"

"That's right" said Shikkui. "We need to think of a plan"

"Agree" said Itejiro. "We can't let these guys threaten us, they may be strong by we have numbers and strength as well"

"Your right Itejiro" said Tatami. "We got the Revengers and Endeavor, plus Todoroki is here along with others inside"

"Exactly!" said Itejiro. "My guess is that some of the U.A. Students snuck out and are inside trying to find the weapon as we speak, their risking their lives while we aren't doing mush in the war! But I have a plan, all we got to do is..."

Suddenly something jumps out as it passes by Itejiro for a split second... his throat was quickly cut open by something sharp as it cuts through his scarf.

Shindo, Shikkui, and Tatami watch in horror as they saw their friend getting his throat slit by what appears to be a woman with claws. time felt slow, like something from a slow motion scene from a movie as the woman successfully managed to surprise attack one of the new heroes. She lands just a few feet in front of them as Itejiro falls to the ground... the armored woman gets up after landing and she turns around to look at them, Shindo, Shikkui, and Tatami were froze as she lifts her hand where she slit the boy's neck. blood was dripping from it as she begins to lick some of the blood from her claws... taunting them with a devilish smile.

Shindo slowly looks down and sees his friend on the ground, bleeding to death.

"ITEJIRO!!!!!" Shouted Shindo as he voice echos the whole forest...

Meanwhile inside the warehouse as they continue to try and find a place to get into, Midoriya faintly hears what it seems to be a scream outside, worried he turns around to see what's making that noise.

"I think I heard someone screaming" said Midoriya.

"Don't be an idiot" said Bakugou. "By the time you get out and try to find whoever was screaming, they would probably be dead right now"

Midoriya looks down in rage as he knows Bakugou is right.

"I know but..." said Midoriya. "I thought I heard similar sound... like someone I know"

"Guys! I found stairs!" Everyone looks over to see the Crawler as he points to stairs leading down.

"Alright Koichi!" said Pop Step. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Ok, now we just need to get down there and..."

Before Koichi could finish his sentence, he stops for a moment as he hears... faint footsteps.

"Oh crap!" said The Crawler as he jumps back and begins to hide.

"What's wrong loser, are you afraid of the dark down there or something" said Bakugou.

"No!" said The Crawler quietly. "I think someone is coming!"

"Oh ya!" said Bakugo. "It's about time I kick some..."

Pop Step grabs Bakugou and covers his mouth.

"Don't be an idiot!" said Pop Step quietly. "We need to hide!"

Everyone then panics for a second as they all find a hiding spot from whoever was coming up the stairs, footsteps can be heard as they continue to get closer.

"Do they know we're here?" Midoriya thought to himself. "Then again they must of known by now... is it... him! (Him meaning Chaos)

The footsteps got louder and louder as whoever is coming up is getting really closer by the minute. after what it seems like forever, The person finally reaches the floor. the figure was the same size as Midoriya and had long white hair covering his face with only one eye showing, he was wearing some raggedy clothes and was very skinny... he looked like he had been locked up in a cage and is finally out.

Who... is that guy? Midoriya thought to himself.

"Kill... Kill... Must... Kill..." said Hikari.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Meanwhile outside on the battlefield, 11:55 pm. Shindo, Tatami, and Shikkui couldn't believe what just happened, one of the Generals showed up and attacked Itejiro as he lays on the ground with blood coming out from his neck.

"ITEJIRO!!!!!" Shouted Shindo.

Skikkui runs up to Itejiro, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm afraid your too late to save your little friend" said Suki. "You should be more carful. after all, you freaks are in a war"

Suki's Armor is a battle suit mostly covering her body and tail, it's design for sneak attacks and stealth her black mask resembles a demon cat with white stripes while showing her mouth and chin. her hands are also covered with black metal gloves with metal claws attached too the ends of her fingers. she does have real claws but she refuses to use her quirk... even if her normal claws are more deadly.

"Y-YOU... YOU BITCH!" Shouted Shindo as slams he's hands down to activate his quirk.

However she jumps in time before the vibrations can make a small earthquake, she lands on a nearby tree and laughs.

"You poor little creature, relying on your freakish powers to solve your problems" said Suki. "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm getting bored of this silly war. you should lucky... other wise your friend wouldn't be the only one with an open throat"

She then leaves and disappears into the trees.

Shindo just stands there as he can't believe that she got away...

"Shindo Hurry!" said Tatami. "We got to get Itejiro to a medical field immediately!"

Shindo snaps out of it and runs to Itejiro.

"Itejiro!" sid Shindo.

"G-Guys... I'm... sorry..." Itejiro barely spoke as he couldn't speak probably.

"Don't be an idiot!" said Shindo. "You can't talk right now so please stop! We need you too stay with us!"

"B-But I'm... grateful... I made... such great... friends..."

There was silence...

Skikkui checks Itejiro's pulse.

"He's... gone..." said Skikkui.

Tatami then gasped as she covers her mouth and starts to tear up.

"No... this can't be" Shindo continues to stare at Itejiro corpse. "He... can't be dead..."

Shindo remembers all of the times he spent with Itejiro along with Tatami and Skikkui.

"ITEJIRO!" Shouted Shindo as he slams his fists to the ground. "WHY DAMN IT! HE JUST GRADUATED! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM! ALL OF US! WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO! WHY NOW!"

Shindo started crying.

"IT'S MY FAULT! I... I WAS TOO CARELESS!" Shouted Shindo as he continues slams his fist onto the ground. "I WAS SCARED DAMN IT! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!"

Shindo... Tatami thought to herself.

"I swear on my life!" said Shindo as he calms down a little and stands up. "I will find her... and make her pay!"

Meanwhile back inside the warehouse as Midoriya, Bakugou, Koichi, Kazuho, and Knuckleduster were all hiding from the creepy looking guy standing just outside from the stairs.

"Kill... Kill... Must... Kill" said Hikari.

"This guy giving me the creeps!" Pop Step thought to herself as she continues to hide.

"Now... then" said Hikari. "Where is that noise... coming from"

He slowly looks around the area until he hears some battle cries outside.

"So... some freaks are outside then" said Hikari. "I need to kill them! If I don't... then he'll get mad"

"He?" Koichi thought to himself. "Who is he talking about?"

"Is he talking about Chaos?" Knuckleduster thought to himself.

Hurry up!!! I want to some blood...

"Y-yes!" said Hikari. "Sorry! I'll get going, please... don't hurt me"

"What is he talking about?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"He is talking to himself?" Bakugou thought to himself as he continues to watch from his hiding place.

Hikari begins to leave as he slowly walks away, Knuckleduster moves a little to get a closer look at him... however without him knowing, he steps on broken glass that was right next to him.

"SHIT!" Knuckleduster thought as Hikari stops and quickly turns his head making a cracking sound as he looks straight at Knuckleduster.

(Hunter x Hunter OST The Prey)

The air in the room suddenly became cold as something was making the environment changed, everyone in the room that was hiding felt an evil presence as someone was looking right at them. Hikari continues to stare at Knuckleduster and begins to walk closer to him.

"Crap! We're dead!" Koichi thought to himself as he starts shaking a little.

"Mr. Oguro you moron!" Pop Step thought to herself as she shakes as well. "Why did you go and do that you meat head!"

"That idiot!" Bakugou thought to himself as he starts to sweet nervously.

Midoriya didn't move a muscle as he was frightened for his life.

Knuckleduster stared back as he knew... he was going to die.

(Pause at 0:35)

"You..." said Hikari.

Knuckleduster still stood there like he was frozen as he was too scared to move or talk, he fought some really creepy villains in his time as a vigilante but he never felt so scared for his life.

"Who are you... and what are you doing here" said Hikari.

Mr. Oguro didn't know what to do... but he's mouth began to open... and he spoke without thinking.

"Oh! Well um... I-I'm new!" said Knuckleduster as quickly as he can.

"New?" said Hikari.

"Um ya! New! I j-just joined the Resistance!" said Knuckleduster.

"MORON!!!" Bakugou, The Crawler, and Pop Step thought to themselves.

"You just joined?" said Hikari.

"Ya! You see I'm quirkless! I was in the camps when you guys showed up and saved us from those evil freaks. after that I was assigned to be a soldier for The Resistance, but as you can see I got lost and I really wanted to see the weapon so I left my room and wanted to know where the weapon was" said Knuckleduster as he nervously laughs, knowing that he is telling a lie.

"Wait a minute!" Midoriya thought to himself. "This could work! Mr. Oguro is quirkless and I don't think that guy has ever seen him before! so if we're lucky, then he might tell him where the weapon is!"

"Weapon?" said Hikari.

"Ya the weapon! You know the one that the boss was making" said Knuckleduster.

There was a long silence.

"I don't know such a weapon, but I think the boss might have something like that on the lowest level underground" said Hikari. "Maybe you should check there"

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT WORKED!!!" Bakugou, The Crawler, Pop Step, and Midoriya thought to themselves.

"Oh um... thanks" said Knuckleduster.

"No problem... but I must be going now" Hikari then begins to leave...

"That was close!" Knuckleduster thought to himself. "For a moment I thought I was a dead man"

Hikari then stops...

"Wait a second..." Hikari turns around. "If your a soldier... why aren't you with the others outside..."

(Resume 0:36)

"Um well I..." Knuckleduster then starts freaking out as Hikari stares back at him.

Hikari's body begins to show a very strange and evil aura around him. It was white with black lines around it has it forms a very creepy skeleton looking hand, reaching towards Knuckleduster.

Knuckleduster was terrified as he couldn't move while the hand got closer and closer to him until he felt like he was going to faint out of fear.

"I'm... going to die... what is this thing!" Knuckleduster thought to himself as the hand finally reaches him as it was now closer enough to touch his face.

(1:10)

It stoped... Hikari stands there for a good few seconds and begins to pull back his aura back into his body.

"I just remembered... your new" said Hikari. "You haven't gone through proper training yet... that makes sense"

Knuckleduster begins sweating as he just dodged a bullet.

"Sorry about that, I almost killed a comrade. especially one... that has no quirk" said Hikari. "I wouldn't forgive myself... if I killed a pure blood"

"Pure blood?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Well, have a nice day pure blood" said Hikari as he begins to leave the room.

After a good while when the coast is clear, everyone leaves from their hiding place as Knuckleduster falls down to his knees.

"Mr. Oguro are you ok!" said Midoriya as he runs up to him.

"Y-Ya I'm fine" said Knuckleduster. "But I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty shaken up from that guy... I don't know what his quirk is but it terrifies me to the core"

"Now that I think about it" said Bakugou. "It reminds me of that shadow thing Tokoyami has"

"Wait your right!" said Midoriya as he thinks back to when he saw that creepy guy use the aura to form a hand. "It dose look like dark shadow a little bit, but it was white and it had a skeleton like appearance on it arm. however that guy doesn't have a birds head like Tokoyami does"

"One of your classmates I presume" said Pop Step.

"Ya, he's really good fighter as well" said Midoriya.

"Wait can those quirks be related somehow" said The Crawler.

"I don't think so, but it could be like another type of his quirk. Just like how there are multiple fire, clones, and all sorts of quirks" Said Midoriya.

Midoriya then remembered something the guy said a few moments ago.

(Flash back)

"Y-yes!" said Hikari. "Sorry! I'll get going, please... don't hurt me"

(End of flashback)

"I get it now, he wasn't talking to himself... he was talking to his quirk" said Midoriya.

"That dose make a little sense... but still creepy" said Pop Step.

"Alright then, we should probably get down stairs as soon as possible" said Knuckleduster. "We don't have much time"

"Right!" said the group as they all headed down stairs...

We didn't know it at the time... but we were about to face something that we wished we never saw... something we would never forget as long as we live, the weapon that would soon caused distraction and chaos to the hero society...


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Meanwhile outside on the battlefield as the generals continue to attack some heroes, Stein was up in the sky next to the cherry blossom dome that ring had put up earlier so the heroes wouldn't get away from the battle. he watch as most of his comrades did all the dirty work.

"That fool..." said Stein while hovering in the air with his Jet boots and jet back. "He should be careful, that old man down there has the ability to whip us all out... you might take out fire breath, but what are going to do if he gets you"

Back on the ground, Sam and Hisashi continues to fight Index as Hisashi blows fire at index's Direction.

"You idiot" said Index as he puts out the fire with water. "No matter how much fire you throw at me, it won't work"

"Then how about this!" Index quickly looks over to see that Sam had came up close to him without knowing as he's fist began to light up.

"What!?!?" Index thought to himself as Sam delivers a blow to his side.

"Jefferson Punch!" Shouted Sam as his attacked sent him flying and crashed near the entrance where Baby was at.

"Oh hey Index!" said Baby as Index slowly gets up from the ruble.

"Damn that old bastard" said Index. "Should've saw that coming, its been a while since the last time I've fought my master..."

"But still... he shouldn't have gotten this strong! I thought quirks get weaker when you hit a certain age" Index thought to himself. "Somehow he's gotten stronger... like he's been hiding it"

"Hey that's a cool mark on your suit Index" said Baby.

Index looks at his side and sees a burnt star shape mark on his suit.

"Shit... this isn't good!" Index thought to himself. "His quirk managed to leave a mark on my suit, which means that his quirk is on the 15%!

(Author's note: let me give you all an explanation on what Index is talking about. As you may know the Resistance's suits are made from a special Materia, each suits can only resist most quirks at a certain percentage. for an example the soldiers/bots (the clones suits they got from a prisoner) is 50% of that materia, so if the soldiers/bots fight 100 quirks only 50 quirks can touch and do damage to them. however the General's suits have about 85% of materia, which is a lot harder to compact against unless your in the lucky 15% (just like Mineta when he fought against Shotgun back at the school dance) and each suit is different with different lucky 15% of people. the reason they don't have 100% is because it would be to hard to make a full pure suit and they only had so much special Materia in their possession to make so many suits. But what is the Materia and where it came from... that will be explain in due time)

"Damn it... out of all the freaks to be in my 15%, it has to him!" Index thought to himself. "I guess I got to be careful this time..."

Index finally gets up and launched himself back to fight Sam again, however the big door behind Baby begins to open... it was Hikari.

"Oh hey!" said Baby as he turns around to face Hikari. "So you decided to come out!"

There was a long pause until Hikari broke the silence.

"Where... are they..." said Hikari.

"You mean the heroes" said Baby as he points at the battlefield where most heroes are fighting the generals. "They're over there"

Hikari looks over to the heroes for a good moment.

"Um... hello?" said Baby.

"How many are there..." said Hikari.

"I don't know, it's probably all the heroes in the country. some have already died, sorry that you missed the party"

"It's fine... the more dead... the merrier..." said Hikari as he walks up in front of Baby.

Hikari looks back with one eye staring at Baby.

"You're lucky I don't have the patience to kill you now you disgusting creature" said Hikari.

"Aw don't be so mean" said Baby. "You have a quirk as well"

"..." Hikari continues to stare at Baby, then turns back to the battlefield.

"I am a creature that kills other creatures for one wish, and that one wish I've been craving for since the day I was bore..." said Hikari.

"Oh? And what wish is that?" said Baby.

"Death..." said Hikari.

Suddenly a dark presence hits the battlefield, every pro hero, soldier and General felt it as they all stopped fighting, The generals knew too well what that feeling was.

"That... presence..." Index thought as he was frozen still. "No... it can't be!"

"Wait! what is this feeling" said Sam as he stops fighting as well.

"I don't know..." said Hisashi. "But I have a bad feeling about this..."

Meanwhile at the medical field where Todoroki took Endeavor to get healed also felt it.

"What's going" said Todoroki. "Something doesn't feel right"

Back on the battlefield as Best Jeanist started shaking like crazy.

"Jeanist what's wrong!?!?" said one of his sidekicks.

"This feeling... I remember this feeling..." Best Jeanist thought to himself.

(Flashback)

back when Best Jeanist had just became a sidekick to a pro years ago, he remembered an incident involving a little boy who had killed his parents and several others, his teacher was the one to capture the boy and put him in a mental hospital... but before he had captured the boy, Best Jeanist was almost killed by that said boy. Jeanist was attacked by the boy who's quirk was light with dark lines around it, as it had two Skelton like arms reaching for Jeanist... lucky for him, his teacher came and stopped the boy. the feeling the boy gave off was more terrifying then anything Jeanist had ever felt in his young life at the time... years later the boy disappear from the hospital and to this day the boy was never found...

Until now.

(End of flashback)

"EVERYONE GET AWAY NOW!!!" Shouted Best Jeanist.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Just when Best Jeanist realized what that feeling was, Hikari's quirk comes out from his body just like Tokoyami's Dark Shadow as his quirk show it's self, the quirk as a very tall and big white skeleton like creature with longs skeleton arms, a big skull for a head with white flames for eyes, and a horrifying aura surrounding the creature.

"Good... SOME FRESH BLOOD!" said Light's Shadow.

"What the hell is that thing!" said a random hero as Lights Shadow begins to attack at random, slicing and dicing up random heroes as blood splatters all over the forest.

"THEY GOT BACKUP!" said another random hero before Light's Shadow swipes at him, cutting him in half across his stomach as some heroes tried to attack but fail.

The generals then flew away with their battle suits to get far away from Hikari's terrifying quirk, Ring dropped her cherry blossom dome around the area as she too flew up with her battle suit. Hikari continues to run around as Light's Shadow continues to rip random heroes apart.

Index then leaves Sam and Hisashi as he too flys away.

"Hey! get back here Edward!" Shouted Sam.

"Sam watch out!" said Hisashi as Sam turns around to see Light's Shadow heading towards him as it swings it's right arm for a attack.

Luckily Sam dodges the attack and backs away.

"Let's get the others and stop this crazy quirk!" said Sam.

"Roger!" said Hisashi as he and Sam run back to find the rest of the Revengers.

"Kill... Kill... Must..." said Hikari.

"KILL!!!" said Light's Shadow as both Hikari and Light's Shadow chase after them.

"Who the hell let him out!!!" said Thumb as he and the others got up high enough in the air so that Light's Shadow wouldn't reach them. "He's not supposed to be out here damn it!!!"

Just then Baby flys up to the rest of his comrades with a big dumb smile on his face.

"I did!" said Baby. "I thought it would be fun to let him out, I'm surprised it took him this long to leave his room"

"It was you!?!?" said Bélanger.

"You idiot!!!" said Suki.

"You do realize that he will kill anyone when his quirk takes fully control like that" said Thumb. "That freak can't controls his power like normal freaks do, he's dangerous!"

"I know, but look how much progress he's making!" said Baby. "The boss will be so happy"

"I don't think the boss will be too happy once he finds out about you letting that thing out you crazy psycho!" Said Suki.

"Of course he will happy, he's killing a lot of freaks without any problems" said Baby.

"Ya, but you let him out without his permission!" said Suki.

"But then again, this will distract them until the weapon is fully activated, so I guess It worked out in the end" said Index.

"But still... he shouldn't have... done that" Said Ring while looking at Index.

"I don't know why you guys would be so mad, after all Boss sawthe whole thing through the cameras inside" said Baby.

All the generals look at Baby with surprised faces as they all realize that he's right.

"That's right, the boss and the nerd must have saw Light leaving he's room or at least walking up the stairs" said Stein.

"If he really didn't want Light coming out, he could have stopped light himself" said Thumb.

"See, I told you!" said Baby as he tilt his head and makes a smile.

"After all this time, I still don't understand the boss one bit" said Suki. "Even after all the shit he bulled while keeping his identity a secret"

Meanwhile inside the warehouse as Midoriya, Bakugou, Koichi, Kazuho, and Knuckleduster were all walking down the stairs.

"Come on! how far down do these stairs go!" Complained Pop Step.

"It must be pretty down under" said Midoriya. "After all, they have been hiding out here in the forest for this long without anyone finding out"

"Why the hell would they choose a hideout like this" said Bakugou.

"This warehouse has been sitting here for years, it was once owned by an old company that used this place to packaged up certain things back in the old days. after the company went bankrupt, this place was abandon and no body gave it a second thought. so this is a good hiding place for something like this. plus theses stairs were just recently built and they didn't have a basement this fair down so it was probably built by the Resistance when they found this place" said The Crawler.

"I guess that makes sense..." said Bakugou as he looks away feeling a little foolish.

"Anyway we're almost there! so keep moving!" said Knuckleduster.

"Right!" said everyone as they were about the reach the bottom.

After a few moments they made it down. it was a long hall way with doors on the both sides of the walls that lead to rooms for each person. they then noticed that at the end of the long hall way was another set of stairs going down.

"Are you kidding me!" said Pop Step. "More damn stairs!"

"Shh! Quite!" said Knuckleduster quietly.

Just then a door opens a little as the gang quickly went back to the stairs so they wouldn't get caught, the door fully opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Who's there!" Shouted Seiho.

Midoriya look a little closer.

"No way!" Midoriya thought to himself as he remembered who that guy was. "That's the guy who threw the brick at Uraraka! Why is he here!"

"I know your out there freaks! Show yourselves!" Shouted Seiho.

Just then another person opened the door nexts door.

"What's with the shouting" said a random quirkless man.

"I thought I heard someone" said Seiho.

"It was probably your imagination" said the quirkless man. "Besides the Generals are fighting those freaks outside, that's probably that so just go back to your room"

"Fine..." said Seiho as he and the other guy went back to there rooms.

"Who the heck was that guy" said The Crawler quietly. "He sounds like a jerk"

"I saw him a few weeks ago when he attacked my friend back on the field trip, he and he's friends attacked us because we had quirks when our bus got a flat. then he threw a brick at the window and hit my good friend" said Midoriya quietly.

"That's awful!" said Pop Step quietly.

"I see..." said Knuckleduster quietly. "So this is where the Resistance is keeping the people from the camps, I bet their planing on teaching them how to use the suits so they can make more soldiers for their army"

"Ya and after being locked up in the camps and the way that guy was, I bet they won't hesitate to follow orders" said The Crawler quietly.

"We got to get to the other side and reach the stairs" said Knuckleduster quietly. "But we got to make it quick before another person who hates heroes decides to open the door"

Everyone nodded as they were about to leave to the stairs, but before that Bakugou stopped Midoriya for a moment.

"Your good friend..." said Bakugou quietly. "Aren't you two dating"

Midoriya then blushes.

"Oh um well..." said Midoriya quietly. "I really like her, but I don't know if she has the same feelings. I mean she said yes to be my date and all but she probably felt sorry for me and thinks of me a good friend"

"You idiot" said Bakugou quietly as he leaves to catch up to the others.

"Wa! Hey! What do you mean" said Midoriya quietly as he catches up.

"I swear, that dork doesn't know anything..." Bakugou thought to himself.

As the group finally makes it to the stairs and heads down to save Hatsume, one of the last doors opens up... a figure steps out as he was watching them though his window.

After a good while of going down another set of stairs they finally made it... the room was huge with all sorts of tech and weapons, there was a giant computer with other smaller computers next to it as it captures all the live footage from outside using some of the soldiers to get a better view. at the end of the room was the weapon they were searching for... it was bigger then it looked from the live broadcast that happened when Chaos hacked into Yusake's Press conference, at the bottom laying on the ground was Hatsume.

"HATSUME!" Shouted Midoriya as he was about to go after her before Knuckleduster stopped him.

"Wait!" said Knuckleduster. "Look!"

As everyone was looking at what Knuckleduster pointed at, two figures came out from the sides as they come closer to Hatsume... it was none other then Chaos and the main hacker.

"YOU!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Aw yes, our guests have arrived" said Chaos in his robotic voice to hid his identity. "I must say, I'm surprised that you managed to trick Hikari into thinking you were one of us Mr Oguro. I'm very Impressed"

"Ya well you should have picked a smarter security guard nexts time you metal bastard" said Knuckleduster.

Chaos begins to chuckle.

"You should glad that your not dead yet" said Chaos. "Your All lucky to still be alive... my master would have been very disappointed if you all died before you got to see the weapon"

"Wait hold on... did you just say master?" said Midoriya.

"Wait what!" said the main hacker. "What are you saying Boss! What Master!"

"Oh yes I forgot... I'm not really the brains behind all of this like you thought" Said shaos as he looks over at the main hacker.

"Where the hell is this coming from!!!" said the main hacker in a fit of rage. "Are you saying that you lied to me! Who else knows about this!"

Everyone was confused as to what was going on, all of this time everyone thought that Chaos was the leader of The Resistance... but now with this revelation, it is no longer the case.

"That is none of your concern right now" said Chaos. "I am just following orders"

"Then If your not the the real boss then who..." but before the hacker can say anything, a mysterious voice cames out of nowhere.

"That would be me..."

Everyone then turns around to the location to where the voice was coming from, it was coming from the stairs...

"Honestly... I cant believe you haven't figured it out, I mean... you are the hacker, I figure that you would be curious as to know who I am and hack your way into our data base to gather information to knew my real identity..."

Everyone then hears footsteps coming down the stairs as they got closer and closer.

"Something isn't right..." Knuckleduster thought to himself

"That voice... I don't know who this is... but somehow..." Pop Step thought to herself.

"But that's what I liked about you, your so loyal to the cause that you won't dare try it such a thing. but maybe that's why I knew you would be surprised..."

Everyone then sees a shadowy figure coming down the stairs.

"Why do I get the feeling like something is very wrong here..." The Crawler thought to himself.

Bakugou stares at the location with anger in his eyes.

"Because after all..."

The figure then steps into the light as he finally finished walking down the stairs and reveals himself.

"I am always one step ahead..."

Midoriya's eyes grew larger as he saw the person standing fight in front of them... he was frozen in place, like he had just saw a dead body... however this dead body was moving...

"No... it can't be!" Said Midoriya.

Right in front of him and everyone else, wearing a black texido with glare in his glasses... was Yusake Takshida.

"It's good to see you... Izuku Midoriya" said Takishida.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

15 minuets earlier 

Back at the government agency as the new Prime Minister Umeda was on the phone with Detective Naomasa as he's was telling Umeda about the conditions.

"He wants what!" said Umeda.

"Yes, he is very serious about the offer and he has information we need" said Naomasa. "However I don't like the idea of letting him go without any punishment, let along all the money and freedom he wants"

"What he's asking is a deal of a life time!" said Umeda. "I can't believe that bastard has to guts to ask for all of that!"

"Should have known this would happened... the fact the weapon is almost done is terrifying enough and now this guy wants a pardon! this guy knew all to well that we would be so desperate to get this info, not only that but he's willing to betray his comrades just so he can have money and his crime records erased... I have to say that guy knows what he's doing that's for sure" Umeda thought to himself.

"Did he say how much money he wants" said Umeda.

"Well I asked him before I called and he wants a trillion" Said Naomasa.

"A TRILLION!!!" said Umeda. "THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!!!"

"I know, he's said you guys would be able to pay for it no problem" said Naomasa.

Umeda shakes with a fit of rage for a moment and calms down.

"Are you positive that he has information" said Umeda.

"My Lie detector never fails you know that, other wise we wouldn't be in this mess" said Naomasa.

Umeda sighs.

"Very well... tell that bastard he's got his wish, but don't let anyone find out about this deal you hear me detective!" said Umeda. "I don't want the public to find out about this!"

"No problem" said Naomasa. "He already says that he would go into hiding and not do anymore crimes once his records are erased"

"You better make sure you don't leave him out of your sight damn it!" said Umeda. "I don't want a scandal to break while this is going on"

Umeda hangs up his phone and sits down at his desk.

"This information better be worth it or else I'm killing that bastard myself" said Umeda while talking to himself.

Meanwhile back at the police station as both Aizawa and Naomasa walked into the room where Shotgun was.

"Alright you bastard, your record has been cleared and the money is being transferred into a new account as we speak" said Aizawa who was still pissed about the idea.

Shotgun laughs a little.

"See, was that so hard" said Shotgun. "But a deal is a deal I'll tell you everything I know, However you may want to sit down, this is gonna take a while. also I want you to write this down because I'm not going to say it again"

"Ok, but we're not letting you out of here before everything you said is 100% correct" said Aizawa.

"That's fine by me as long as I get my money and a one way trip out of this country" said Shotgun.

Aizawa makes a nasty look at Shotgun with rage.

"But before we begin, what made you want to tell us everything and betray your comrades" said Naomasa.

"Well to tell you the truth, I never really liked those guys in the first place. I mean hell they killed my partner Micro Chip" said Shotgun.

"So you were working with him" Said Naomasa.

"Of course I did, how the hell did you think I managed to successfully hack into the heroes bank, however I'm afraid to burst your bubble but Micro Chip was a woman not a man" said Shotgun.

"Interesting, I never knew that" said Naomasa. "All this time I thought it was a guy"

"Let's not get off topic" said Aizawa. "Tell us everything you know about the Resistance"

"Sure thing Eraser Head" said Shotgun.

After a while of telling them all sort of information, like every General's names, how many members there are, About the special materia they use, the suits, and how the weapon works... however all this information will be revealed soon.

"Your kidding!" said Naomasa. "That's how the weapon works"

"Yep" said Shotgun. "Pretty interesting I say myself"

"If that's true then it's worse then we thought" said Aizawa. "Damn those bastards"

"I never knew there was a metal like that before" said Naomasa.

"Ok then, enough chitchat who is Chaos" said Aizawa.

"Hang on I was getting there" said Shotgun with a grin. "After all I saved the best for last, trust me your going to love this"

"Just tell us already then! We don't have much time!" said Aizawa has he gets up from his chair.

"Alright alright, just calm down already" said Shotgun. "However before that let me tell you two little secrets"

"I don't care about your secrets! Just tell me who this bastard is already!" Said Aizawa.

"No, you really need to hear this" said Shotgun. "It's very crucial to his identity"

Aizawa stops for a moment and takes a deep breath.

"Fine..." said Aizawa as he sits down.

"Good... now then" said Shotgun. "The first secret is..."

Both Naomasa and Aizawa listened very carefully to what Shotgun was about to say.

"Chaos... is not the real leader of the Resistance..." said Shotgun with a big grin on his face.

Naomasa and Aizawa are both shocked by this news.

"What the hell are you saying!" said Aizawa. "Are you telling us that Chaos is not the leader"

"Yep... That is correct" said Shotgun.

Naomasa's quirk goes off, showing that he is telling the truth.

"If he's not the leader..." Naomasa thought to himself.

"then who is..." Aizawa thought to himself.

"You probably thinking who he is... am I right" said Shotgun.

Both of them look back at Shotgun.

"I'll tell you... but before I do... let me tell you his birth name" said Shotgun.

"Birth name?" said Naomasa.

"That's right" said Shotgun. "He's real birth name, otherwise it wouldn't be as fun if I just told you his foster name"

"Where are you going with this" said Aizawa. "It doesn't matter if you tell us his foster name, it's all we needed"

"Yes, but I need you to know his real name because it would make sense as to why he's doing this whole Resistance crap in the first place" said Shotgun.

"Ok then, tell us he's real name first and his foster name" said Naomasa.

Shotgun starts laughing like crazy for a moment.

"Stop laughing you fool!" said Aizawa.

"Easy Aizawa" said Naomasa.

Shotgun stops laughing.

"Let me ask you something... have you ever heard of the Zing Family" said Shotgun.

"The Zing Family..." said Aizawa.

"Yes... That family" said Shotgun.

"It sounds familiar... but what the hell is the point of bringing this up? Does that Family have ties to The Resistance or something" said Aizawa.

"You could say that... but this will blow you away once you realize what this family is famous for" said Shotgun.

Naomasa then realizes what Shotgun is saying.

"I remember now!" said Naomasa as he jumps from his chair. "It's that family! The one with...

Suddenly an Image of a glowing baby appears in Naomasa's mind.

"The Luminescent Baby!!!" Shouted Naomasa. "Rong Xing!!!"

Aizawa turns at Naomasa with a surprised look on his face.

"That's right! now I remember!" said Aizawa.

Shotgun started laughing again.

"Bingo! You hit the jackpot!" said Shotgun.

"Wait a minute" said Naomasa. "The last remaining member of the Zing Family died years ago, how can they be part of the Resistance if all of the family members are died"

There was a long silence...

"Are you sure that all of the family members are dead" said Shotgun.

"Of course they are!" Said Naomasa. "The last remaining member was Wuhan Xing and he died 35 years ago of a heart attack at the age of 52, he was the last one alive after his wife died turning childbirth along with his..."

Naomasa eyes began to widened as he just realized the possibility of the outcome.

"No... that can't be possible..." said Naomasa.

"Naomasa what are your..." but before Aizawa can finish, Shotgun begins to laugh again as he looks down at the desk.

"That's right... the boy never died at childbirth, it was a lie. a coverup to keep the dark secret away from the public, a secret that would've destroyed the Family name and reputation forever..." said Shotgun.

Shotgun looks ups with a grin on his face.

"That boy... was quirkless" said Shotgun.

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST Kingdom Of Predators)

Both Naomasa and Aizawa looked back at Shotgun with otter shock.

"That's right! The leader of the Resistance is none other then Ryo Xing! The last remaining blood relative of the Zing Family!!!"

"No... but how!" said Naomasa.

"Let me tell you how this all happened..." said Shotgun.

(0:11, Flashback)

Rong Xing... the first child in the world to be born with a quirk, at the time quirks had recently manifested onto people and discrimination against those were at a all time high... however Rong Xing never face discrimination, in fact he was treated differently from the others... like a god as you may say... he was given everything at a young age, fame, fortune, anything you can ask for and he didn't have to lift a finger... he got married to a beautiful woman from a rich family and had a child, that child also had the same glowing quirk as his father. Generation after generation of babies with the same quirk appear, people began calling it the royal bloodline quirk due to how the same quirk was passed down to each offspring... However that all changed 45 years ago when a boy was born without a trace of light on his body... The mother died at childbirth and the father was left with the son for 4 years, while keeping it a secret from the public...

(1:13)

4 years have passed and the father waited patiently for any results of his son's quirk... however it was determined by a private doctor, that the boy was indeed quirkless...

(1:25)

The father hits the boy across the face as the boy falls down to the ground in pain.

"Why did you have to be useless!" said Wuhan Xing. "Why couldn't you die just like your mother!"

"P-Papa..." said the boy.

"I knew it was a bad idea to keep you around for 4 years" said Wuhan Xing. "Your lack of glow on your body was a dead give away... no matter... I'll just get rid of you. besides, no one knows your my son anyway"

(1:48)

Afraid that the public would find out about child was, he abandoned the boy... leaving him alone in the woods... scared, hungry, and sick the child spends 3 nights alone with no food and water... the boy continued walking alone in the dark woods alone... waited for his death.

(2:06)

But by some miracle, the boy survived... he found he's way to the city and collapsed near a group of people.

Someone called an ambulance and take the boy to the hospital, he told doctors a fake story that his parents died in a horrific accident and was lost in the woods for 3 days, all while keeping his identity safe from his father... after being sent to a nearby shelter, an old man found and adopted the boy. after years of being treated differently from everyone due to lack of any power, the boy's hatred towards quirks grew deeper and deeper until later on in his life he planed and founded the Resistance... swore to end all quirks.

(End of soundtrack/ flashback)

"And that's the story" Said Shotgun. "Now you know the motivate"

"That's really messed up... to be kept out of the outside world for 4 years and later being abandon once his father got conformation that his son is really quirkless... how awful" said Naomasa.

"I don't buy it" said Aizawa. "How do you know for a fact that the boy... your boss... is really related to the Zing Family, do you have any proof"

Shotgun chuckles a little.

"Well you see... the man who adopted the boy was actually the family's butler" said Shotgun.

"The family's butler!" said Naomasa.

"The boy didn't trust anyone to take him away, because anyone that tried to adopt him had quirks and he despises them because of what his father had done to him. however the butler for 4 years treated the boy with love and care, more then he's real father ever could. so when the butler found the same boy in the shelter, he immediately adopted him and the child went with him willingly. the butler was the only person in the whole world that he trusted, even if the butler too had a quirk... he saw him as he's real father"

"Wait... butler... adopted... accident... where the hell did I hear this part of the story before..." Aizawa thought to himself.

Then... it hit aizawa like a speeding bullet train... his eyes widened as to know where he had heard this before.

"No... it can't be..." Aizawa thought to himself.

(Flashback/Play My Hero Academia OST Darkness In Heart)

"At the time when he was 4, his parents died in a terrible accident that left him alone in this word. until he was adopted by a Butler named Wada Takishida"

"I use it to turn old weapons and gadgets into new pieces that will be later used for future projects and costumes for future heroes, I've been doing this for years without any problems up until now" said Takishida in the press conference.

"Yes but I need you to make a statement, say to the world that quirkless people are not to be trusted and if anyone of them sides with The Resistance they will have hell to pay" said Takishida.

"Look at this Toshinori! People have already pledge their lives to them, hell some of them have quirks and they support them killing our kind" Said Taishida.

"Hello and welcome to this special news night" said the female news reporter. "Im with some of the top ten heroes who are here tonight to make a statement, also joining us tonight with them is none other then Yusake Takishida"

"It's quite simple" Said Takishida. "We would have the police bring in anyone who is quirkless into our temporary homes"

(Back to present)

"This was all planned!" Aizawa thought to himself.

(Flashback to when the class was heading to the field trip)

(0:45)

"Are you excited Momo!" Said Mina while Aizawa was listening to the conversation behind him on the bus heading there at the time.

"Ya I can't wait to see Yusake in person this time" said Momo. "He's so smart and handsome plus he's always one step ahead"

One step ahead... one... step... ahead...

(0:58)

Aizawa pictures Yusake looking back at him with a smile.

(End of flashback/End of soundtrack)

Aizawa was frozen in his chair for a good moment as he figured it out who is The Resistance leader... he looked at Shotgun and asked...

"Shotgun... can I ask you something" said Aizawa.

"Ya, what is it" said Shotgun.

The room was silent for a moment.

"When you attacked our school dance... and Yusake attacked you from behind... what did you do..." Said Aizawa.

"What are you talking about Aizawa" Said Naomasa. "He killed him remember, he crushed him with the ceiling he brought down on him, you saw it yourself didn't you"

"Exactly, you did see me kill him in front of you" said Shotgun with a smirk. "Where are you going with this..."

"You didn't kill him... didn't you" said Aizawa.

"Of course he did!" Said Naomasa. "You saw it! He used the ceiling to..."

Naomasa stoped in place as he eyes widen... he had just figured it out.

(Play My Hero Academia OST Evil Of Psychology)

"Wait a minute..." said Naomasa.

Shotgun started laughing like crazy.

"I'm surprised it took you so long detective" said Shotgun looking back at him with a grin. "You may have an amazing quirk for catching Liars, but your skills in solving things are nothing more then average..."

(0:18 / Flashback)

"Yusake get out of here!" Said Aizawa.

Yusake then grins at Shotgun as he continues to stand there.

Shotgun uses his jet booster to lunge over to Yusake and slams him across the room as smoke covers the area.

"Yusake!" Shouted Midoriya as he tries to get up.

The smoke clears as Yusake is laying against the wall unconscious as Shotgun let's go of him.

"Now then" said Shotgun as he backs up lifts his gauntlets up on the ceiling and shoots the wall, causing the ceiling to collapse around Yusake.

(End of flashback / 0:35)

"That little stunt was nothing more then to trick you freaks into thinking he was dead this whole time... he was pretending to be unconscious while I drop the rubble around him so he can sneak away. the fact that you guys fell for it was even more hilarious" said Shotgun.

(0:48)

"DAMN IT!" Shouted Aizawa as he ran out of the room.

"Aizawa wait!" said Naomasa as Shotgun was laughing.

Aizawa ran out of the police station and jumped into his car, he started driving away to get to the location of the battlefield as fast as he can.

"Damn it! We've been played!!!" Aizawa thought as he was driving as fast as he can. "I got to get to the others before it's too late!!!"

(Back to present time inside the warehouse / 1:13)

"It's good to see you... Izuku Midoriya" Said Takishida.

Midoriya and the others stare back at Yusake with frighten and confused faces.

"What's wrong... it's like you seen a ghost or something, is everything alright" said Takishida with one eye showing from the glare in his glasses.

"BASTARD!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he uses he quirk to launch himself at Yusake. "SO YOU'R BEHIND THIS YOU DAMN TRAITOR!!!"

Just then Chaos quickly uses his jet boosters to fly at Bakugou before he can reach Yusake and kicks him across room.

"KACCHAN!" Shouted Midoriya.

"Honestly... you didn't accidentally kill him didn't you... father" said Takishida.

"Father?!?!?" Midoriya thought to himself as he's still shocked as to what's going on.

Chaos takes off his helmet and reveals none other then Wada Takishida.

"Wada!!!" Shouted Midoriya.

"Wait what's going on here!" said the hacker on the side of the room with Hatsume laying on the ground.

"No Master Ryo, I made sure I didn't kill him" said Wada.

"Ryo?!?!?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"I'm confused!" said Knuckleduster. "I thought Yusake was killed during the attack"

"And why did that old man call you Ryo" said Pop Step.

Yusake begins to laugh.

"Ryo is my birth name, Ryo Zing" said Takishida as he takes off his glasses and crushes them in his hands as blood trips from his hand.

(2:00)

"In others words! I'm the last living person with the blood of Rong Xing! The Luminescent Baby!" Shouted Takishida while lifting up His bloody hand.

"The Luminescent what!" said The Crawler.

"That's right you freaks!!!" said Ryo with crazy looking eyes. "long story short I was born quirkless and my real father abandon me as a child! I founded the Resistance so that no human being will be treated like garbage ever again! My ancestor may have started the age of quirks... BUT ILL BE THE ONE TO END IT!!!"

(2:25)

"Yusake... why..." Midoriya thought to himself. "what about All Might... what about Yukina...

(End of soundtrack)


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88.

Meanwhile outside on the battlefield, Sam and Hisashi trying to find the others as Hikari was right behind them.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves!" said Hisashi. "If we're not careful he could cut off our heads with that monstrous quirk"

"Plus I can't use my full power in this kind of place with so many people" said Sam. "We have no choice but to get the others and pin him down before he kills more people"

"Get back here you walking corpses!" Shouted Light's Shadow as it cuts down people in the way while Hikari was chasing Sam and Hisashi.

On the other side of the battlefield, Mr B sees Sam and Hisashi being chase by the monster quirk.

"Damn it!" said B. "That freaky quirk is chasing Sam and Dragon!"

Mr B turns around to face Shishikura and the others.

"You guys need to find survivors and get out of here! It's too dangerous" said B.

"Don't tell us what to do!" said Shishikura. "If I'm willing to die fighting these monsters then so be it!"

Then Nagamasa puts his hand on Shishikura's shoulder.

"Don't be foolish" said Nagamasa. "We need to do as he says and find others"

"I know but... I didn't do much of anything in this war!" said Shishikura.

"The war is not over silly" said Camie. "Besides you'll be doing something soon, you'll see"

Shishikura looks away in defeat.

"Ok fine, but if there's anything soldiers in our way I call dips" said Shishikura as he and the others leave to find survivors.

"Ah hell, looks like it's finally my time to shine" said B as he runs over to catch up to Sam and Hisashi.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield, Miles was helping Hawks walk a little.

"Damn Those Terrorists... I can't believe we were about to get killed like that" said Miles in a pissed off mood.

(Flashback before Hikari showed up)

Middle and Miles were having a fight as Miles lands another punch with his lighting gloves.

"Damn it freak! Stop shocking me with your lightning attacks, it's annoying!" said Middle.

"Normally my quirk shocks people into orbit, but you my fiend had taken my attacks without much problem. To be honest, I haven't had a challenge like this in a long time" said Miles.

"Your quirk may not have any serious effect on me but it still stings a little" said Middle. "Even with the armor it still annoys me"

"Oh ya... we'll see about that" said Miles.

"Damn it... I already used up so much of my quirk tonight, if this keeps up I'll be paralyzed for hours... I can't let him know I'm at my limit, if only I didn't show off earlier at the hotel I still might have some more juice left to beat this guy with my Super Move" Miles thought to himself.

Just then Hawks crashes down next to them as he was beaten by someone as his wings had been almost completely gone from using it in battle.

Ichigo laughs as he flys down a little to get a closer look.

"What's wrong feathered freak" said Ichigo while hovering in the air. "Can't beat someone like me, I thought you were the number 2 hero"

Hawks tries to get up a little.

"Damn that suit" said Hawks. "Why can't my feathers work against him"

"Yo number 2" said Miles.

"Oh hey... ouch!" said Hawks as he realized that his ankles broken.

Ichigo then flys down next to Middle.

"This is great! Thanks to this suit, the number 2 can't land a hit on me" said Ichigo. "So Middle, wanna Kill these guys together"

"I suppose. after all, I am getting a little bored of this guy" said Middle.

Both Middle and Ichigo walked up to Miles and Hawks as it looks like Miles and Hawks might be the nexts ones to die on the battlefield... suddenly a dark presence hits all 4 of them as Ichigo and Middle stoped in there please with terror in their eyes.

"Shit! What's he doing here!" said Middle.

"this presence, Damn it why now of all things!" Miles thought to himself.

"Screw this! I'm getting away from this battlefield" said Ichigo as he uses his metal wings to fly away along with Middle who used his boosters to fly with him.

After a moment the presence stops.

"It stoped" said Miles.

"Crap!" said Hawks as he tries to get up.

"Hang on I got you" said Miles as he let's Hawks uses his shoulder as support.

"I think I broke my ankle when I crashed" said Hawks.

"It's fine, can you grow back your wings" said Miles.

"Nope, I'm afraid I'm out for tonight" said Hawks.

(Back to present)

Just as Miles was helping out Hawks, Jeff and Ashley (who was holding onto Jeff for support) came by using Jeff's quirk to surf on land.

"Miles!" said Ashley.

"There you guys are, can you do me a favor and bring Hawks to the medical field" Said Miles.

"No problem dude!" said Jeff as Ashley got off so Jeff can have room for Hawks.

"Sweet! I got to feel her boobs!" Jeff thought to himself with a proud look on his face.

"Thanks for helping Miles" said Hawks. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help"

"It's fine, just get some rest" said Miles has he helps Hawks get on Jeff's surf board. "Jeff, take him to the medical field and don't drop him"

"Got it, also are you going to find the others" said Jeff.

"Yes, I'm going to find Sam and Hisashi, after you drop him off come find us" said Miles.

"No problem" said Jeff as he surfs away to the medical field.

"Come on Ashley, we got to find the others" said Miles.

"Right!" said Ashley with serious look on her face as she and Miles went out to find Sam and Hisashi.

Meanwhile inside the warehouse as everyone stared at Yusake (or should I say Ryo) as he stands there with Wada aiming at the group with his hand blaster so no one would come after Yusake.

"Your the last descendent of the first" said Knuckleduster. "I must admit I didn't see that coming"

"You damn prick!" Shouted Pop Step. "Not only did you expose our identities but your the real leader of this terrorist group"

Ryo chuckles a bit.

"My my, this young lady has a bit of a temper wouldn't you agree Wada" said Ryo.

"Shut your damn mouth traitor" Said Pop Step with a pissed off face.

Bakugou slowly gets up after being kicked across the room.

"How the hell are you still alive" said Bakugou. "Deku and Aizawa saw you get crushed by the ceiling"

"Oh right, I guess you need an explanation for that one" said Ryo.

(Flashback to the dance floor as Ryo explains how it worked in the background)

"You see, moments prior to the attack I stepped into a corner to make a call, normally anyone who saw me wouldn't think twice as they just assumed that I was on the phone with business partners or something. but in reality I was calling Wada and told him tell Shotgun the plan about faking my death"

"Ya, don't worry about me... I'll be fine" said Takishida as he then ends the call.

"Oh! Mr Takishida" said Midoriya. "Who was that on the phone"

Yusake quietly turns around and says "oh that, that was my coworkers, they were making sure i was going to be fine"

(What actually happened)

"Wada, I want you to tell Shotgun about this plan of mine" said Takishida quietly. "Here's how it goes, first I throw a tiny piece of rubble at his helmet"

Then a piece of rubble hits Shotgun's helmet.

"Who throw that!" said Shotgun as he looks over to see Yusake Takishida standing there as he was the one who threw the piece of rubble.

"So... it's you" said Shotgun.

"Yusake get out of here!" said Aizawa.

Yusake then grins at Shotgun as he continues to stand there.

"Then I want him to use his jet boosters to attack me" Yusake continues as the plan continues to play out.

Shotgun uses his jet booster to lunge over to Yusake and slams him across the room as smoke covers the area.

"Yusake!" Shouted Midoriya as he tries to get up.

The smoke clears as Yusake is laying against the wall unconscious as Shotgun let's go of him.

"After that I'll pretend that I'm out and Shotgun will use his gauntlets to make the ceiling fall in front of me, luckily for me the ceiling will looked like crash onto me, giving off an illusion that I've been crushed" continued Yusake.

"Now then" said Shotgun as he backs up lifts his gauntlets up on the ceiling and shoots the wall, causing the ceiling to collapse around Yusake.

"After a while and made sure everything was clear, I sneaked out without anyone knowing"

Yusake gets up and heads outside while everyone else was getting checked on. Yusake makes a break for it in the bushes.

"I know it's risky job but everyone will be so busy as to what just happened they wouldn't be paying much attention to the underground entrance" said Yusake quietly.

"Master Ryo" said Wada as he puts on the Chaos suit. "Are you sure you'll be alright"

"Ya, don't worry about me... I'll be fine" Said Takishida as he then ends the call.

"Oh! Mr Takishida" Said Midoriya. "Who was that on the phone"

(End of flashback)

Bakugou stares back at him with rage.

"How in the hell did you get from U.A. High to here without any problem" said Bakugou.

"Way that's easy Bakugou" said Ryo. "I had one of the Bots hid behind the school when i escaped, I got into the suit and manually flew away before anyone noticed me"

"So that's why Bos.. I mean your butler told me to leave one bot behind!" said the hacker with Hatsume who was still asleep.

"Exactly, see your getting it now" said Ryo.

Midoriya eyes widened a bit.

"Wait a minute!" said Midoriya as he remembers seeing a bot flying in the woods while on the buss. "So that was you when i saw that robot flying in the woods while I was on the bus!"

"Oh... you saw me?" said Ryo. "So that's how you managed to find this place then"

"But why Yusake!" said Midoriya. "Why would you do this! I thought you developed a quirk when you became a CEO!"

Ryo then starts laughing.

"Oh that... I lied, I never developed a quirk" said Ryo as he looks at Midoriya with an evil look. "I'm still quirkless..."

"B-But... Yusake..." said Midoriya with fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Midoriya, but the Yusake Takishida you knew is dead!" said Ryo. "The person you all know is nothing more then a fake, Fake parents, Fake Quirk, Fake EVERYTHING!!!"

"No..." Midoriya thought to himself.

"The only thing real about Yusake was his money, costumes and weapons that I made" said Ryo. "Hell you be surprised how much shit you can get away with a fake quirk certificate and and a shit ton of cash... I'm surprised I kept this all a secret for so damn long! Hell I even killed the former Justice Corp president and made it look like a suicide!"

Midoriya then gasped at the sudden revaluation.

"Not only that I managed to make it look like a Suicide, I got to take his job and nobody knew that I killed him! THE FACT THAT I GOT AWAY WITH IT FOR SO LONG JUST SHOWS YOU HOW FREAKIN STUPID YOU FREAKS REALLY ARE!!!" Shouted Ryo as he makes a terrifying face.

Bakugou, The Crawler, Pop Step, and Knuckleduster stared back at Ryo with rage as he begins laughing like a lunatic.

After a moment he stops laughing and looks down for a moment.

"Oh... that's right... I forgot..." said Ryo. "Izuku... I wanted to ask you something..."

Midoriya then makes a concerned face.

"Tell me... how did Toshinori..." said Ryo as he slowly looks up at Midoriya with creepy looking eyes as it was like it changed to a glowing red color. "Give you his quirk..."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Meanwhile outside as Johnny and S.n.i.p. were standing around trying to figure out what is going on, Pops and Justin showed up to them.

"Johnny!" said Pops. "There you are"

"We got bad news! Scott's been hurt" said Justin.

Johnny looks over and asked "how bad is he"

"He's was hurt pretty bad but he'll be ok, Justin and Ashley already took him to the medical field" said Pops.

"After that Ashley got a ride from Jeff to look for others" said Justin.

"We need to help Sam and Hisashi to stop that creepy looking guy" said Pops. "I saw them heading out to a isolated location"

"Probably so Sam can use his quirk more freely" said Justin.

"However he may still needs our help" said Pops.

"Roger that partner" said Johnny as he then turns towards S.n.i.p.

"Listen partner, I need you to help any survivors that my be out there" said Johnny. "God only knows how many we lost here today"

"Right..." said S.n.i.p.

As Johnny begins to leave with Justin and Pops, S.n.i.p quickly shouted "Master Wait!"

Johnny turns around.

"What is it" said Johnny.

"I'm glad I got to fight with you again" Said S.n.i.p. "However please be careful"

Johnny laughs a little.

"Don't worry about me partner, I'll be fine" said Justin. "besides I still need to take you out for a drink when this is over"

Johnny, Pops, and Justin headed out to find Sam and Hisashi.

Meanwhile back inside the Warehouse as Midoriya and Bakugou looked at Ryo with a surprise look on their faces after hearing what he just said.

"How the hell..." Bakugou thought to himself.

"Did he know..." Midoriya thought to himself.

"Wait... I don't get it" said Pop Step. "What do you mean by giving him his quirk?"

"And who the heck is Toshinori" said Knuckleduster.

Ryo begins to chuckle.

"Oh right you don't know his civilian name... I'm talking about my childhood friend All Might of course" said Ryo.

Everyone in the room who didn't know about Midoriya's secret was shocked to hear that bold clam, everyone except for Hatsume who was still passed out.

"Wait! You mean... Thee All Might!" said Koichi as he looks at Midoriya.

"Hold on for just a god damn minute!" Shouted the main hacker. "Are you saying that there's a quirk that can be transferred to anyone! Not only that but the one and only All Might has that quirk! Does anyone in The Resistance know about this revelation and if so why the hell didn't you tell me!"

"Don't worry hacker no one knows about this, in fact not even Wada knows about this until now" said Ryo.

"It's true, even I didn't know that" said Wada as he looks at Ryo for a moment. "When did you know about that information master Ryo"

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't fully 100% sure about it at the time, when I found out my best friend Toshinori suddenly developed a quirk I was furious. At first I thought he lied about being quirkless but later on I found that excuse was flawed, why would anyone in their right mind fake about being quirkless... then I came across some old doctor files when I decided to hack into the doctors forms to fake my quirk certificate and found out that Toshinori was indeed quirkless. then I begin to understand that it was impossible for anyone to develop a quirk after being confirmed quirkless"

"You can hack!" said The main hacker. "Then why do you need me?"

"Because your the best" said Ryo. "I may be a hacker as well but your the best in the world, why do you think I got the pro heroes to go along with project Kamui. I basically black mailed them with their dark secrets"

"You bastard!" said Knuckleduster. "Not only did you make the pros go along with the idea of bringing in quirkless people to camps but you fooled everyone else into going against each other!"

"Oh please, the government was already planning on it before I came up along with project Kamui" said Ryo. "Why do you think the government went along so willingly. they wanted this to happen, I just helped pushed it further"

"Wait a minute! Isn't there a rare case of late bloomers that had developed quirks" said Pop Step. "How do you know that Midoriya's qurik is what you say it is"

Ryo chuckles again.

"You fools, I'm the one who came up with that term" said Ryo. "The only reason why that term even exists is because back when my business was just starting getting popular people were finding out about my past quirkless experience, that's when I came up with that term and said that I was a late bloomer... and everyone fell for it"

"Wait! So that means..." Midoriya eyes begin to widen as he just remembered something.

(Flashback)

"What about young Midoriya's quirk" said Takishida.

"Just wanted to ask him how long ago was his quirk developed, he's a late bloomer just like you Mr Takishida" said Aizawa

"Oh really?" said Takishida as he turns to look at Midoriya for a moment. "Just like me you say... very interesting"

(End of flashback)

"You knew... the moment you found out about me being..." said Midoriya.

"That's right Midoriya!" Said Ryo. "The moment your teacher said that you were a late bloomer was the moment I knew Toshinori gave you his quirk!!! I don't know what its true name or purpose is but all I know is that quirk you were given has the ability of some kind of super strength and transfer!"

Midoriya steps back in shock.

"I don't know who gave Toshinori that quirk or were it originally came from, but I do know this!" said Ryo. "You and Toshinori have left your humanity behind and became freaks just so you two can be famous!"

"That's not true Yusake!" said Midoriya. "We did not take that power to be famous! It's a responsibility that has been passed down to generations! All Might trusted me with this quirks before he saw a true hero in me, a hero that can bring peace into this world! But I'm not alone either! I have my friends and we will stop you and The Resistance!"

There was a long silence.

Ryo then smiles and looks at Midoriya.

"Let me ask you something..." said Ryo. "Would you have gotten where you are today... if you never met Toshinori..."

Ryo begins to walk closer to Midoriya.

"Would you have gotten to U.A. High... gotten the privilege to meet new friends that cared so much about you... would you have gotten to be recognized by your accomplishments..." said Ryo as he continued to walk closer.

"Stay back!" Shouted Midoriya as he tries to step back but fell down on his butt.

"Would you have gotten close to that gravity girl... well... would you..." said Ryo as he closer and closer.

"Get away from him!" Shouted Knuckleduster as he was about to attack when suddenly bots came out of no where and grabbed Knuckleduster, Pop Step, The Crawler, and Bakugou as the main hacker was confused as to know who was controlling them. until he looks at Wada who had a remote on his arm to control some bots on his own.

Ryo got close to him as Midoriya's eyes got frighten with fear.

Ryo slowly bends down to Midoriya's level and looks at him with the most terrifying set of eyes that Midoriya has ever seen.

"Did you even tell your so called friends... about your quirk..." said Ryo. "I mean if they really are your friends... then you wouldn't have a problem telling them your little secret"

Ryo then puts his hand on Midoriya's cheek.

"Or maybe... your afraid... that they wouldn't be your friends anymore..."

Midoriya was frozen with fear and guilt... he wanted to punch Ryo but... he couldn't... he didn't want to listen to him... but deep down... he knew that he was right.

"I knew it... you haven't told any of you classmates... haven't you" said Ryo.

He then gets up and starts laughing like crazy.

"SEE! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!!!" Shouted Ryo. "THIS WORLD IS CORRUPTED BY THIS SOCIETY OF FREAKS!!! THE ONLY WAY TO BE ACCEPTED, RECOGNIZED, OR EVEN BE TREATED LIKE A NORMAL FUCKING PERSON!!! IS TO HAVE DAMN POWERS!!! YOU! IZUKU MIDORIYA! ARE THE SOUL EXAMPLE OF THAT FACT! YOUR EXISTENCE IS PROOF THAT THE ONLY WAY TO BE NORMAL IS TO BE A DAMN FREAK! THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH! QUIRKS SHOULD BE ERASED FROM EXISTENCE!!!"

The room was silent... Ryo looks down for a moment as everyone around him watched, Midoriya was still on the floor frozen in place.

"Hacker..." said Ryo.

"U-Um yes boss!" said the main hacker as he was a little frighten after Ryo's shouting.

"Activate Project Gyakusatsu (Genocide)" said Ryo.


	90. Chapter 90

Meanwhile at Gran Torino's Apartment in Yamanashi Prefecture, Midnight.

Sorahiko sits on his couch while in his civilian cloths as he watches the news from his tv.

"The body count continues growing as more and more dead bodies were found after the terrifying attack by the terrorist group known as The Resistance. As of now as hundreds of Japan's best and brightest are risking their lives to stop and destroy the Resistance at their hideout, however by tonight the death toll might rise if some the heroes have been killed to protect the innocent lives from further attacks" said the news woman. "At this moment Yusake Taishida's body has not yet been found at the U.A. High's unground Shelter that was also attacked by the evil terrorist group, but we will give you information if anything come up. in other news..."

As the news lady continues talking, Sorahiko sighs as he takes another drink from his can of beer.

"I know I'm not much of a drinker but after everything that has happened, I can't help but to drink myself to sleep..." said Sorhiko in a depressing mood. "I wish I could have gone but I'm getting why too old for hero work"

All of a sudden, a crashing sound was heard from outside from his apparent as the whole house shakes like crazy as almost everything was falling down from the shelves. Sorahiko then falls out from his couch from the crazy shaking.

"What the hell was that!!!" Shouted Sorhiko in confusion as he tries to get up.

Suddenly the front door breaks down as if something or someone had knocked it down.

"Oops! Sorry about that Gran Torino!" said a familiar heroic voice. "I still haven't got used to this body yet. it's a lot stronger then I've remember"

Sorhiko look up in shocked as he saw something he hadn't seen for a very long time.

"Wait... it can't be!" said Sorhiko. "But how!!!"

"I'll explain later!" said the familiar heroic voice. "We don't have much time! Hurry, I need you to get your suit ready!"

"This... this has to be a dream!!!" Sorhiko thought to himself.

Chapter 90

Meanwhile back on the battlefield as Sam and Hisashi finally got to an area far away from anyone else that might get hurt from Sam or Hikari's attacks.

Hikari had finally caught up to them as he slowly walks towards them.

"Why are you doing this little boy" said Sam. "Why are you working and killing for the Resistance"

"I... just want to die" said Hikari.

Both Sam and Hisashi were confused by that statement.

"Die? You want to die?" said Hisashi.

"I see... you think that if you kill enough people that someone might..." but before Sam can finish his sentence Hikari then screams at him.

"THAT'S NOT IT!!!" Shouted Hikari.

"Then what is" said Hisashi.

"You don't understand my pain..." said Hikari. "This quirk... My quirk... keeps talking inside of my..."

All of a sudden Hikari screams in pain as he grabs his head in response.

"You have said too much boy!" said Light's Shadow speaking into Hikari's mind. "Stop asking for death you pathetic spineless fool, you listen too me and me only... if you think that man will grant you your wish then you have another thing coming boy!"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Shouted Hikari in pain.

Suddenly Pops, Justin, and Johnny, along with Miles and Ashley come out of no where to ambush Hikari, before Hikari can do anything they quickly attacked him as he lays on the ground with his hands still on his head.

"Sam! Nows your chance!" said Miles.

Sam then activate his attack.

"Calvin Star Barrier!!!" Shouted Sam as stars suddenly popped out and formed a giant barrier around Hikari as the rest of the Revengers moved out of the way in time.

"Wait!!!" Shouted Hikari. "Don't capture me!!!"

"Now for the final touches" said Sam. "Quincy Star Strings!!!"

All of a sudden the stars go pop out again and went under ground, then they shoot out white strings underneath Hikari as the strings are wrapped around him to keep Hikari still.

"No please!!!" Shouted Hikari. "KILL ME NOW!!! IM BEGGING YOU!!!"

Hikari continue screaming until he passes out from Light's Shadow causing him pain.

Sam sighs and sits down on the ground.

"Finally..." said Sam.

"Finally?" said Pops. "That was the easiest capture we've ever done!"

"We should be grateful that it was easy" said Hisashi. "That kid has probably the most terrifying quirk I've ever seen"

Just then Mr B. Shows up.

"Alright were is that creepy kid" said B.

"Your late... Fool..." said Miles.

"Who are you calling fool! You fool!" Shouted B.

Then Jeff shows up as he surf along the ground on his bored

"Hey dudes!" said Jeff. "Did I miss anything"

"Jeffry!" Shouted Ashley.

"Ya your also late as always..." said Miles.

"Well you know what they say" said Jeff. "The cool kids are always late to the party"

"By good kids you mean dumb ones" said Miles as some of the members started laughing.

"Aw man Miles that's not cool dude" said Jeff.

Inside the barrier as Hikari's body was still tied up and still unconscious... something evil was lurking.

"These fools think this will stop me!" Light's Shadow talks to himself.

Meanwhile back inside the warehouse as everyone was being grabbed by the bots while Midoriya was sitting still on the ground after Ryo had his rant.

"Hacker..." said Ryo.

"U-Um yes boss!" said the main hacker as he was a little frighten after Ryo's shouting.

"Activate Project Gyakusatsu (Genocide)" said Ryo.

Ryo casually walks past Midoriya as he was still silent after what Ryo said. everyone else was struggling, trying to break free so they can stop him.

"What am i... doing..." Midoriya thought to himself. "He's right there! Why am I just sitting here... I can't move my legs... no matter how much I try to move them... they won't listen!"

"Did you even tell your so called friends... about your quirk..." Midoriya played the same sentence again in his head as he just sits there.

"Hey!" said Ryo as he's standing next to Hatsume who was still laying on the ground. "Get this freak out of my way"

"Well um Sir" said the main hacker. "I'm trying to get the weapon started, besides your like right next to her so maybe you can..."

Ryo quickly turns his eyes at the hacker with a creepy look.

"I thought I told you to move this damn creature" said Ryo. "Don't make me repeat myself Hacker"

"U-Um Y-Yes Sir!" said the main hacker as he runs over and placed her on the side.

"Is it true... what his said..." Midoriya thought to himself. "Are they really my friends..."

Midoriya then pictures all of his classmates in his mind

"No! of course they are!" Midoriya thought. "But... if I tell them the truth about one for all... about me being quirkless... how would they react"

"I mean if they really are your friends... then you wouldn't have a problem telling them your little secret... Or maybe... your afraid... that they wouldn't be your friends anymore..."

"He's right... not only did I lied to them for years... but the fact that I wasn't born with a quirk... what would they really think..." Midoriya continues to sit there as he's frozen with fear with the thought of he's only friends thinking differently about him. "What... am I going to do..."

"HEY! ASSHOLE!!!"

Ryo stops as he listens to who was shouting at him.

"YA THAT'S RIGHT! IM TALKING TO YOU TRAITOR!!!"

Midoriya snaps out of it as he slowly looks up to see Bakugou shouting at Yusake.

"You think your so damn smart just because you think you figured Deku out!" Shouted Bakugou. "Well guess what you qurikless bastard! I already know about Deku's quirk!"

Ryo turns around a little to look at Bakugou.

"And do you know what... I'm still his best friend!" said Bakugou.

Midoriya eyes widened like crazy in response to what Bakugou was saying.

"K-Kacchan..." said Midoriya.

"Ya sure, he can be a crybaby and annoying sometimes... hell I hated it when he always follows me around like some damn puppy!" Shouted Bakugou. "But even with all of his faults, he's still my friend!"

Midoriya started tearing up.

"I admit... I was a jerk to him and I still am... I even called him names and such, but even with all of that..."

(Flashback)

"Hey are you ok?" said a younger Midoriya as he reaches his hand out to help Bakugou get up from the river.

(End of Flashback)

"He still... treated me like a friend..." Shouted Bakugou. "He maybe my rival... and he maybe trying beat me to the top..."

Bakugou then uses his quirk to break free from the bot's arms, luckily for him it worked because of the 50% chance of success.

"But he's my best friend in this damn world!" Shouted Bakugou.

Midoriya gets up as he whips his tears.

"Thanks... Kacchan" said Midoriya.

"Now then!" said Bakugou as he and Midoriya started running towards Ryo. "Let's kick this guy's ass!"

"You got it Kacchan!" Said sidoriya.

However... something hit the both boys as they fall to the ground, they were tied up got some kind of metal robe.

"Damn it!" Shouted Bakugou. "What the hell!"

"What is this thing" said Midoriya as he tries to break free with using full cowling... but it had no effect. "I can't break this thing"

Midoriya looks back to see that Wada was the one who launched the two projectiles at them, trapping them as they can't use their quirks...

"Is that a fact... Katsuki Bakugou" said Ryo with shadow over his eyes. "You say that he's your best friend"

"That's right!" said Bakugou.

"It's funny..." Ryo moves his head up a little to show off his eyes with a dark red color. "because from what I heard, you treated Midoriya like a piece of trash when you two were kids... you even told Izuku to kill himself at one point... did you not"

"How did you..." said Bakugou with anger in his eyes.

"It's quite simple actually. you see before our company accepts anyone's costume ideas and gives the ok to let the smaller companies make the costume, we make sure to know all about that said person for company policy. that includes asking their parents and old teachers" said Ryo. "In fact I got the privilege to talk to one of your teachers Bakugou and boy did he had something to say"

(Flashback to went Yusake was talking to Bakugou and Midoriya's old middle school teacher on the phone)

"Oh Katsuki Bakugou" said the teacher. "Ya I know about him, he has great potential of becoming a hero with his quirk. However he has a bit of a problem"

"Oh and what is that" said Takishida on the phone.

"Well, I don't want this to be a problem for young Bakugou not getting his hero costume or anything but he has been... well kind of a jerk. not only that but he always goes after this student of mine who is quirkless" said the teacher.

"Quirkless..." said Takishida.

"Yes, he and the other kids always harass and pick on the boy. he even told him near the end of school year to jump off the school building so that he can get a quirk at the next life" said the teacher.

As the teacher continues talking, Takishida grips his fist so hard from that response that his hand started to bleed a little.

"That being said, I personally don't care about what he says to the boy... but like I said before, I don't want that to be the reason for him not getting his costume. so please let that slide ok" said the Teacher.

(End of Flashback)

"Not only did that teacher told me everything I need to know about you, but he secretly agrees with the way you treated Izuku... people like you and that teacher are another reason I can't stand you freaks, the fact I even allowed one of my companies to make your suit in the first place makes me sick to my stomach" said Ryo. "However I needed to keep my real identity a secret so I had no choice but to allow companies to make costumes and gadgets for you animals... it's disgusting... wouldn't you agree Wada"

"Yes Master Ryo" said Wada. "It is truly disgusting"

Midoriya tries to get up and looks back at Wada.

"Why Wada!" said Midoriya. "Why go through with this! Don't you have a quirk as well!"

"Yes I do" said Wada. "But like Master Ryo says this world is truly disgusting... this Society took the one thing I loved truly more then anything in this world..."

(Flashback)

"Daddy daddy!" said the little girl as she runs to her dad.

(End of flashback)

"They took my only child... my daughter" said Wada.

"Daughter..." said Midoriya.

"That rights" as everyone looked over at Ryo.

"Wada Takishida was a father to a very young girl before even I was born into this hellhole" said Ryo. "You see Wada's daughter was also quirkless... after finding out about the girl's lack of any power, his wife... the girl's mother... left him along with crippling debt. he began working as a butler just to keep afloat so the girl can live a better life, but then he struck gold when he was hired to be the main butler of my family back when I was still in my mother's womb... however... that all changed when the girl went to Middle school, she was picked on viciously from everyone around her... they treated her like she was different... week... and worthless, not even the teachers help her"

Wada just stood there as he began to shake.

"Then one day... exactly one day before I was born..." said Ryo.

(Flashback)

"Rukia I'm home, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make dinner sweetheart, I was busy with work. I'll be sure to order take out" said Wada as he opens the door to his apartment. "Rukia? Are you ok?"

Wada walks into the living room.

He then falls back frightening at what he was seeing...

The 14 year old Rukia Takishida... had committed suicide... her lifeless corpse was hanging from the ceiling fan in the living room.

(End of Flashback)

The whole room was silent...

"After seeing his only daughter who had hang herself after countless teasing and harassment from all those animals, he had lost everything" said Ryo as Wada looks down. "I didn't know it at the time, but Wada was taking care of me while I was a baby. after all my mother died from childbirth and my father didn't trust me because i had lack of any glow on my body. Wada treating me like his own... like his Daughter"

Wada started tearing up.

"I would never forgive those demons! For driving my little angel into suicide..." said Wada. "That's why I worked so hard to help Master Ryo carry out his dream!"

"A dream of a perfect world... a world without quirks" said Ryo.

"Even so" Shouted Knuckleduster who was still wrapped around by the bot holding him in place. "That still doesn't give you the right to kill innocent people!"

"Those Innocent people drove Wada's daughter to suicide... those innocent people abandon their children who don't have powers... if they're so innocent why put us in camps" said Ryo.

"That's because you tricked them!" Shouted Pop Step.

"They still did it, if they really wanted too they could've stoped me. those so called heroes would have risked their reputation for the sake of equality, but they chose to only care for themselves" said Ryo.

"You say equality, but what your really doing is genocide" said The Crawler. "Wanting to kill everyone with a quirk! that has nothing to do with equality at all! That's just a buzzword!"

"Not only that but you had Wada Kill Kamui woods and other heroes while you just sit back and watch as he did all the dirty work for you" said Knuckleduster.

"Who said I was the one to kill Kamui woods and the others" said Wada.

"What!" said Knuckleduster. "But aren't you Chaos"

"Wait a minute! If Wada didn't kill Kamui woods and the others..." said Midoriya. "then that means Chaos was actually..."

Ryo slowly makes a sinister grin...

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Oh come on" said Ryo. "Don't tell me you guys honestly think someone as old as Wada would be able to perform such attacks, you guys are even more stupid then I thought. of course I was the one that kill them you fools! I would do again!"

Just then the hacker leaves his computer.

"The weapon is ready to go boss" said the main hacker.

"No!" Shouted Midoriya as he tries to break free but it's no use.

Just then a small door ups near the weapon as it has a seat with a helmet attached.

"What the hell..." said Knuckleduster. "Is that?"

"You see in order for this to work, the Machine needs a person to sit inside. someone with no quirk for it to fully work" said Ryo as he walks to the small room and sits inside, he then straps the helmet to his head. "Since I have no quirk, the weapon will detect any life forms that don't have quirks and spare them from the blast. in other words it will kill any freak that is within the blast radius"

"That means Wada will die Yusake!" Shouted Midoriya. "Are you willing to kill the only person that treated you with respect!"

"I am prepared to die for Master Ryo and for the cause!" said Wada as a tear went down if face. "Plus... I'll be able to see my daughter again"

"You maybe a freak Wada... but at least you were a good person with a heart... the second freak I fully trusted" said Ryo as the door for his room begins to close.

"Wait... second..." Midoriya thought to himself.

"It's been nice knowing you all... but I'm afraid you will never see Ryo Zing ever again" said Ryo as the doors get closer to closing. "A new age is about to begin..."

The doors closed as the Machine starts going off.

"Project Gyakusatsu will activate in t minus 10 seconds" said the Machine.

10...

9...

8...

"No! We can't let that weapon go off!" Shouted Knuckleduster.

"Damn it! let go of me you dumb robots!" Shouted Pop Step as she tries to break free from the its grip.

"I don't want to die young!" Shouted The Crawler.

7...

6...

"DAMN IT!!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he continues to scream like a mad man.

"THIS IS IT YOU DAME FREAKS!!!" Shouted the main hacker. "WE'VE WON!"

"Rukia... I'll see you soon... my child" Wada thought to himself.

5...

4...

Midoriya screams at the top of his lungs as he uses almost his whole power to break free.

"I NEED TO STOP THIS!!!" As Midoriya runs over as fast as he can to the weapon. "I CANT LET EVERYONE I KNOW DIE!!!"

3...

2...

1...

Suddenly a white light covers the room as everyone is blinded by its brightness... the light then travels through out the warehouse.

Outside as the Revengers successfully captured Hikari as the generals watch from above.

"I can't believe they stop Light!" said Thumb.

"It's also good for us, that mean we don't have to worry about that kid accidentally killing us" said Index.

Baby turns around and see the white light coming from the warehouse.

"Guys! It's starting!!!" said Baby as the light covers all of the generals.

"What the hell is that!" said Hisashi.

"No... we're too late!" said Sam as all of the Revengers also get covered by the light.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!!!" Shouted a random hero as everyone gets covered by the light.

Todoroki looks up to see the light heading straight for them at the medical field.

"No... it can't be..." said Todoroki as he and everyone else in the medical field was also covered up by the light.

The whole forest was now covered by the bright light... it was so bright that the whole outside of Tokyo was light out, like the sun was out. everyone got out of their homes to see why it was so bright outside, the news helicopter was up in the sky when they saw the large light orb in the distance.

"I don't know what's going on but there's a huge light of what it seems to be a white orb covering the forest in the distance" said the camera man on the helicopter. "However I can't capture anything as it is too bright to see what is going on! Is it another one of Uncle Patriot's attacks or is this the work of The Resistance's terrifying weapon!"

Down below on the road as the car stops while Aizawa gets out and tries to take a look.

"No... we're too late" said Aizawa.

After a while the light slowly fades away as the sky turns back to night time.

"Damn it!" said Aizawa as he gets back into his car and drives to the forest.

Back inside the warehouse as Midoriya and the others stood there with their eyes closed shut as the light slowly disappears...

Midoriya slowly opens his eyes as he his confused as to what is going on.

"W-What happened?" said Midoriya.

Just then the bots holding tight to the Vigilantes and metal bracelet holding down Bakugou suddenly let go as they are now free to move around.

"W-Wait!" said the main hacker. "What's going on! Why aren't you freaks dead!!!"

Wada then opens his eyes.

"Master Ryo..." said Wada quietly.

"Wait... did it fail?" said Pop Step.

Midoriya then thought of something.

"Guys!" Shouted Midoriya. "Check your quirks!"

Bakugou opens his hands as tiny explosions come out like they normally do.

"Mines fine" said Bakugou.

Pop Step also checks her quirk.

"Same here" said Pop Step.

"I'm ok" said Crawler.

"I would check but well... you know" said Knuckleduster. "I don't have one"

Midoriya checks his quirk and it works perfectly.

"I don't understand" said Midoriya. "We didn't die or lose our quirks like I thought at first... did the weapon not work?"

Just outside as the light also goes out as everyone was confused as to what was going on.

"We're alive!" said Cementoss.

"Everyone check you quirks" Shouted S.n.i.p as everyone checks. "We might have lose them!"

"Everything seems to be find" said a random hero.

"All normal here" Said another random hero.

"I guess the weapon failed" said Nagamasa.

"Wow, talk about an epic fail" said Camie.

Meanwhile back on the medical field as Endeavor tries to get up.

"Dad! don't get up so fast!" said Todoroki.

"What happened" said Endeavor. "Did the weapon go off"

"Honestly, I don't know" said Todoroki.

"To me it looks like it failed to kill or take everyone's quirk" said Hawks.

"What happened to you" said Endeavor.

"I got beaten and broke my ankle" said Hawks as he laughs a little.

"Is what Hawks is saying true! The weapon failed!" said a random hero with bandages.

"I think so..." said Todoroki.

Just then everyone around the battlefield started to celebrate.

"Finally some good news!" said a random hero.

"Take that you metal terrorist scums!" Shouted a random female hero.

Scott started to open his eyes as he was still on the ground.

"Rise and shine Revenger" Mis Joke. "It looks like the Resistance's weapon backfired"

"R-Really!" said Scott as he tries not to move. "That... kicks ass!"

Meanwhile back where the rest of the Revengers are as they hear the celebration in the distance.

"Well well well" said Miles. "It's about damn time he got some good news for once"

"Aw hell ya!" said Mr B.

"Yay!" Shouted Ashley as she jumps up and down.

0Yes... keep jumping sweetheart" Johnny said to himself as he watches Ashley's boobs bounce up and down.

"You better not be thinking about something dirty are you cowboy..." said Miles looking at Johnny.

"What no! Why would I ever do such a thing" said Johnny (lie)

Sam then looks up at the Generals as they hover in the sky above them.

"Looks like your Master plan has failed you" said Sam. "Are you gonna surrender or are you gonna fight, but if were you I surrender now before things get worse for you"

The generals continue to look at the Revengers with absolute silence.

"What's wrong" said Hisashi. "Given up already"

Suddenly... Baby starts laughing.

"What's so funny!" said Pops.

Baby continues laughing for a bit until...

"Your all gonna die..." said Baby.

Meanwhile back inside the warehouse as Hatsume finally gets up after being knocked out.

"Hatsume!" Shouted Midoriya as he and the other rush over to help her.

"Are you alright young lady" said Knuckleduster as he helps her up

"No!" Shouted the main hacker. "This cant be happening! Why are they still alive!!! I've checked everything! It was supposed to work as planned! Unless..."

The main hacker looks towards Hatsume.

"YOU!!! YOU DID THIS!" said the main hacker.

Hatsume slowly adjusts her eyes as she tries to wake up fully... then her eyes suddenly widened.

"The Machine!!! Don't tell me it went off!" said Hatsume with fear in her voice.

Everyone was confused.

"Hatsume everything's fine" said Midoriya.

"Ya the weapon already went off" said Pop Step.

"And look! we're still alive!" said the Crawler. "It failed! Isn't that amazing!"

Hatsume was frozen in fear...

"No... it's not amazing... not one bit" said Hatsume.

"What the hell are you talking about" said Bakugou. "The weapon didn't kill anyone, all it did was cause a bright white light and that's it"

"He's right" said Knuckleduster. "There's nothing to worry about"

"No! You don't understand!" said Hatsume. "That was a lie!"

(Play Spider-Man Homecoming Soundtrack Vulture Them)

The whole room was silent.

(0:05)

"A lie?" said the Crawler.

"What are you saying?" said Knuckleduster. "That the weapon never worked in the first place?"

(0:10)

"No... it worked... but not the way you think" said Hatsume with fear in her eyes.

(0:14)

"Ok I'm lost" said Pop Step. "What do you mean by that"

"That big Machine behind us... was never the weapon" said Hatsume. "The whole thing was a lie to keep us distracted from the real weapon"

"If that's not the damn weapon!" said Bakugou "Then where the hell is it!"

(0:27)

Suddenly the front big Machine opens up as steam comes out of the opening doors, everyone looks over to the big Machine as steam continues pouring out from inside... Hatsume slowly turns around to see a large figure inside...

(0:37)

"Project Gyakusatsu is now complete" said the main computer

(0:39)

"What?" said the main hacker as he was just as confused as everyone else.

(0:42)

Suddenly... footsteps were heard from inside the machine as the figure puts his hand on the side of the door, the hand was white with dark gray plates around it.

(0:47)

"T-That... Big Machine... was never the weapon" said Hatsume has her pupils begins to shrink with fear as everyone watched in horror...

(0:55)

"It was just the shell..." said Hatsume. " he's the weapon..."

Midoriya and the others stepped back.

(1:01)

The figure steps out from the machine hunched over as the last of the steam fades away, revealing a very tall metal figure, he had white skin and was mostly covered by dark gray armor with black spots all over and spikes on his shoulders, it also had what it appears to be a giant crown with 5 spikes on its head like a crown.

(1:12)

"You mean... he's..." said Midoriya with fear in his voice.

(1:15)

The figure stand up right as he towers over everyone, standing around almost 8 feet tall as they were all frozen in fear from what they were seeing, the figure opens his eye as it was glowing with a dark red color.

(1:27)

"We've... been played!" Midoriya thought to himself.

(1:31)

The room continues to be silent for a good while as figure stands there with a smirk on it's face.

"It... worked..." said Wada.

"Like I said... A new age is about to begin..." said the figure.

(End of soundtrack at 1:45)


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Everyone stood silently as the large tall metal figure stares back at them with his dark red eyes, confused by what's going on, the main hacker speaks up.

"What the hell is going on!" said the main hacker. "I thought the weapon was going to kill freaks not make another suit!"

Metal figure laughed as that comment.

"Suit? Oh no, you got it all wrong hacker" said the metal figure. "This body is no damn suit, this is the ultimate weapon that I've been planing for years"

"So you been keeping another secret from me again!" said the hacker. "I'm starting to have trust issues with you boss"

"Is that... really Yusake?!?!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Master Ryo!" Shouted Wada. "Are you feeling ok! Are you in pain in any way shape or form! Are you still you Master Ryo!!!"

The figure begins to laugh even harder.

"Yes Wada I'm still me" said the figure as he looks at his hands. "In fact I haven't felt this amazing before in my entire life!"

All of a sudden a dark red aura emerges from the metal body.

"This must be what is feels like to be freak! be so distractive!! BE SO POWERFUL!!!" said the metal figure.

"Hold on" said Knuckleduster. "You've turn yourself into a metal monster with powers?!?! Isn't that kinda hypocritical"

"This is not a quirk race traitor" said Ryo. "This body... my body! Was built to destroy any quirks that stands in my way of justice!"

"Race traitor?" said Knuckleduster.

"Hey dirtbag! your the one that turned your body into a metal weapon" said Pop Step. "I wouldn't be calling him a race traitor if I were you"

"Who said I turned my body into a weapon" said Ryo.

Just then the door to the pod next to the Machine opens up to reveal Ryo's old body sitting in the same place with his head down.

"Wait!?!? There's two of you!?!?" said The Crawler.

"You moron, I transfer my mind and soul into this body" said Ryo. "I can now live without food, water, and not have to worry about being sick or die old, in other words I'm immortal"

Everyone is shocked to hear what Ryo is saying.

"That's impossible!" said Midoriya. "There's no such thing as a Machine that allows the user to transfer bodies, especially robotic bodies"

"Your right Midoriya it was impossible, until now!" said Ryo. "I worked countless years of my life trying to accomplish what I've done today... however to be fair I wasn't sure if this worked, this was my first test"

"So your saying that you didn't know for sure that it would work! What if it failed!" said the main hacker.

"Then I die... leaving Wada and the rest to retreat and start anew... but luckily it work and now we don't have to worry about these creatures anymore!" said Ryo. "and it was all thanks to great minds like Hatsume and that space rock!"

"Space rock?" said Midoriya all confused.

"Oh that's right... I haven't told you about the secret of our Materia known as... Zibranium"

"Zibranium?" said Knuckleduster.

"That's right..." said Ryo. "About 20 years ago an astroid hit near the cost of South Africa in a small country, nobody realized that the astroid contain something very special and unique. when the natives found the astroid it was cracked open and reviled two things, The first thing that was in the astroid was the special Material that would be later on called Zibranium, it was a metal substance that somehow had a resistances to quirks so when the Native touched it their quirks would shut off or not worked probably. the second thing was a glowing red rock that had tremendous power, luckily for me I was in Africa promoting my business overseas and was the first one to retrieve both the Zibranium and the space rock. Since the natives thought that the astroid was cursed they didn't have any problems with me taking it away. Plus no one in any governments around the world knew about the astroid's true secrets except for me so I struck gold"

"And that's when you decided to make that weapon and start The Resistance" said Knuckleduster.

"Not at first..." said Ryo. "You see when I secretly transported the material and the space rock out of Africa to Japan as I was studying it's strengths and weaknesses in my company's Science labs. what I found was interesting... I found out that the space rock had enough energy to power the entire country for 100 years. I was going to break it down and use the pieces to power future costumes and I would be given the Nobel prize for my achievements, then use the rest for my plan... however when I tried breaking a piece off, the broken piece was useless. so I put the rock in a safe place so that nobody will ever get to it. That's when I decided that I would use all of it to make the weapon that will destroy this society"

"Ok... but what made you go with the idea of forming the Resistance" said Pop Step.

"Even though I hated quirks since I was only just a child, i meet a special person who treated me with respect and kindness just like Wada..." said Ryo as he looks down at the ground.

Midoriya eyes widened a little as he remembers about a girl that All Might and Yusake meet in middle school.

(Play My Hero Academia OST Anguish Of The Quirkless)

"Yukina..." Midoriya thought to himself.

"After I got to know this person for so long, she told me about her dream for a better and perfect world" said Ryo.

(Flashback to when Yukina and Yusake were kids at Middle school, hanging around the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park before it became a junk yard)

"Yusake... when I grow up... I want to be a hero" said Yukina. "But not just any hero, I want to be a hero that will push for quirkless people to become heroes as well! That way if people like you and Toshinori can become heroes... then maybe people wouldn't pick on quirkless people anymore"

She turns around with her eyes closed and smiles back at him.

"Then we can work as a team and be best friends forever"

(End of flashback)

"Sadly her dream never came true... she died near the end of her third year at U.A. High... I was just starting my business when she passed... I even made her hero costume" said Ryo as he had a look of sadness in his red eyes...

(0:49, Flashback to when Yusake showing off Yukina at the place he was working at.)

"This is cool Yusake!" said Yukina.

"Ya well... it's going to be hard to find anyone who will want us to make hero costumes for them" said Yusake. "We're kinda in a tough situation right now"

"Oh I know! How about you make me a suit!" said Yukina.

(1:00)

"But don't you already have one" said Yusake.

"Ya, but I want you to make it! Please Yusake!" said Yukina. "I'll pay for it"

There was a long pause.

"Ok sure" said Yusake.

After making her a new pink bubble gum theme suit, Yukina tried it on.

"Oh my gosh! This suit feels amazing!" said Yukina with excitement in her voice as she was looking at her new hero costume. "This is way better then my old costume!!!"

"I'm glad you like it" said Yusake with a faint smile.

"Yusake!" said Yukina as she looks at him. "I promise! I will become a hero that will help quirkless people to become heroes with this suit!"

She then closes her eyes and tilts her head to her side with a smile.

"You can count on me!" said Yukina.

Few days later on tv as it showed a portrait of Yukina with the words deceased next to her name.

(1:38)

"Tragedy strikes as a young third year student of U.A. was killed durning a battle with a wanted villain after being crushed by ruble case by the villain who later escaped" said the news anchor.

Yusake watched in horror as he falls down to his knees.

Hours later, Toshinori came over to Yusake after not seeing him in years after their fight as he brought Yukina's torn up costume.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't save her..." said Toshinori with tears coming down on his face.

Later on Yusake puts Yukina's costume on a frame on the empty hallway wall as he stares at it for hours... this hallway would later become the companies famous tourist attraction... the hallway of heroes.

(End of soundtrack/Flashback)

Later on I found out that the villain was going after her for a while... it turns out that he didn't like what she said after winning second place that year on the sorts festival..." said Ryo.

(Flashback)

"I promise that I'll be the hero that will stand up for the rights of others! Especially those who don't have quirks!" said Yukina after being awarded second place next to Toshinori who won first place again.

(End of flashback)

"Of course not a lot of people like her speech, that also included my boss..." said Ryo.

(Flashback to when the CEO of Justice Corp was drinking on the break room while ranting about Yukina)

"That little U.A. Girl had it coming" said the formor CEO and founder of Justice Corp. "after making that ridiculous controversial speech, of course people will come after her. she would be alive today if she didn't make that stupid speech about equality for quirkless people"

The former CEO laughed while Yusake was sitting alone across the break room with pure rage in his eyes as he heard the whole thing.

(End of Flashback)

"the next day I killed my boss and made it look like a suicide, after all the company was on the risk of bankruptcy so nobody thought twice about it.. since nobody wanted the job i took over and fired everyone who agreed with that fool"

After a while Yusake looks up at the group.

"At that moment I know what I must do... after everything that had happen to me and everyone who was quirkless... I was on the brink of wanting to case mass genocide on you freaks... Her death... was the last straw" said Yusake.

Midoriya and the others look at him as they were about to attack him.

"Oh... I almost forgot... do you know what ever happen to that space rock... you see the only way to use the full extent of its power..."

Ryo then points to himself.

"Was to put it in one place" said Ryo.

"Then that means..." said The Crawler.

"That's right Koichi" said Ryo. "The space rock is inside of me, giving me tremendous power and abilities. not only that but with this body and this space rock, I have the power that equals to that of All Might himself!"

Everyone was in shock.

"The power... that equals to All Might!" said Midoriya. "That's impossible!"

"Well... I don't know for sure, after all this body was built for him in mid but he retired and gave you his quirk before i can test its full power... oh well... I was hoping to fight and kill him with this body, but I guess I'll just have to kill him once I'm down here"

Bakugou makes a hard grip with his fists.

"NOT IF, I KILL YOU FIRST!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he launches towards Ryo with his quirk.

"KACCHAN WAIT!" Shouted Midoriya as Bakugou lands a explosive punch at the large metal figure as a giant explosion irrupts from fist.

"How you like my explosion you metal asshole!" said Bakugou with a smirk. "I'm using your own weapon against you! Bet you're regretting giving me this new upgrade costume back on the field trip you quirkless dickhead!"

As the smoke clears revealing that his attack had no affect on Ryo's new body...

Ryo begins to laugh as he stares back at Bakugou with his dark red eyes.

"Actually... not one bit" said Ryo.

"W-What the hell?!?!?" said Bakugou.

Ryo grabs Bakugou's right arm and crushes the new grenade gauntlet without breaking a sweat.

"You fool... do you really think your quirk can hurt me in this body" said Ryo.

"Let go you bastard!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he keeps punching Ryo but it doesn't have any affect

"As you can probably tell, my new body is unaffected to quirks. just like my soldiers and General's suits" said Ryo as he was still holding on to Bakugou's arm. "However unlike my counterparts I'm much more...different"

"JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"You see, the soldiers and the bots have about 50% of Zibranium in their suits, the generals had about 75%" said Ryo. "The suit that Wada is wearing is 80%... and this body... that one your looking at now... is exactly 100%"

"That means..." Midoriya thought to himself.

"This means that I'm immune to all quirks! with Zibranium and the space rock inside of me..."

Ryo then looks up with glowing dark red eyes.

"I am... unstoppable!" said Ryo with a evil look on his face.

Suddenly he breaks Bakugou's right arm like a toothpick as Bakugou screams in pain, he then lifts up Bakugou by his broken hand fires a dark red energy blast from his hand as it sends Bakugou flying, crashing onto the wall.

"Kacchan!" Shouted Midoriya.

(Play Spiderman Homecoming Soundtrack Vulture Complete Theme, Start On 1:56)

Ryo laughs as Bakugou was still alive but in serious pain.

"That was amazing" said Ryo. "And to think that this little space rock in my body holds the key to my overwhelming power"

Midoriya looks over to Ryo's old human body and thinks.

"If I somehow get to his body without him knowing, I can maybe disconnect him from that Machine!" Midoriya thought to himself.

Ryo laughs again.

"I know what you must be thinking and it's not going to work Midoriya" Said Ryo as he looks at Midoriya.

"But that body means nothing to me now" said Ryo as he raises his arm and aims his hand at his old body.

(2:26)

"I am no longer Yusake or Ryo... you may now refer to me as..."

He then fires an Energy blast at his old body as it blows up behind him from the blast along with the machine.

(2:39)

"Zibran..." said Zibran with an evil smile and glowing red eyes.

(End of Soundtrack at 2:44)


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Outside of the warehouse on the battlefield, 12:05. Everyone around the battlefield was celebrating after what it seems like the weapon had failed, however they did not know what true horror that was hiding unground of the Warehouse. meanwhile on the isolated area in the forest were the rest of the Revengers and the generals were at, the famous American group stared back at the generals who were hovering in the air as Baby was laughing like a crazed lunatic.

"Your all gonna die..." said Baby.

There was silence as all the members were taken back from what he just said.

"Is that a threat" said Sam.

"Maybe..." said Baby with a big dumb smile on his face.

"What are you doing Baby!" Thumb thought to himself. "Are you trying to blow our cover! We need them to think that the weapon failed so when he comes their hopes will be crushed"

"But if I were you" said Baby. "You should pay addition to what's behind you"

Sams eyes widened as he hears cracking from the barrier.

"OH SHIT!" Shouted B. "That little boy's quirk is breaking your barrier fool!"

Suddenly Lights Shadow breaks free from the strings and barrier as it comes out, covering and controlling Hikari's unconscious body.

"Did you think that would hold me down!" said Lights Shadow revealing it's voice.

"It can talk!" said Hisashi as he steps back and takes a breath to use his quirk.

However Light's Shadow strikes Hisashi as he crashes to a nearby tree, breaking his dragon mask in the process. Light's Shadow then attack's B, However B grabs hold to it's skeleton like arm as he stops the attack. luckily for him he has bulletproof skin so Lights Shadow can't hurt or cut B so easily.

"Got you know fool!" said B while holding on to the quirk's arm.

Then the arm swings back and throws B across the field, Johnny runs up to Light's Shadow as he pulls out two pistols and begins to shoot, However it has no effect on it and swipes back at Johnny as he was sent flying a little while the others began attacking.

"This is gonna take a while... if we try to help Light he will try to kill no matter what we do..." said Index as he and the other generals watch from above. "You guys can watch or do whatever I'm going somewhere else"

Index begins to leave when Suki asks. "Where are you going if you don't mind me asking"

"I'm going to settle the sore with someone" said index as he flys away.

Meanwhile inside the warehouse as Midoriya and the vigilantes watched as Yusake (who is now Zibran) destroy the Machine and his old human body right in front of them.

"Y-You... destroyed your body!" said Knuckleduster.

"Yes..." said Zibran. "I've always hated the fact that my blood once belonged to the first quirk and all the sick and disgusting creatures known as my ancestors, but now it's finally gone and I don't have to live with at fact anymore"

Zibran metal body begins to glow in dark red aura that was coming from the space rock inside of him.

"Yusake Takishida and Ryo Zing are now officially dead... the person standing in front of you is none other then the true hero of Justice... Zibran" said Zibran.

"So much... power" said Wada as he is also shaking in fear.

"You call this justice!" said Midoriya as he begins to make a fist. "You caused countless people to die... cause all of this suffering... just for the sake of this so called justice!"

Midoriya begins to glow green as Full Cowl is now activated.

"That's not true Justice!!!" Shouted Midoriya as he launches at Zibran. "THAT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO JUSTICE YOU MONSTER!!!"

Midoriya then swings around for a kick, Zibran then lifts his arm and blocks the kick on the side as a shock wave hits the room, he then smiles at Midoriya.

"Is that really the best you can do" said Zibran.

Midoriya then tries to throw a punch but Zibran was affected by it as he pushes him on the side of his head.

"Your really annoying me Izuku" said Zibran. "Attack me with full power!"

Zibran then throws Midoriya away as he crashes to the wall next to Bakugou who was still in pain after Zibran broke his arm.

"You have Toshinori power! But yet somehow you can't seem to make any damage on me" said Zibran. "I know you have more then that you little bastard!"

Zibran begins to walk towards him

"What wrong Midoriya! Are you afraid that you'll break you bones! Are you holding back because I'm quirkless!"

Zibran stops and looks down at Midoriya.

"Or maybe... you know that deep down... you know I'm right" said Zibran with an evil smile. "Because we're the same... you and I..."

Midoriya looks up at him with anger.

"I mean... it makes sense" said Zibran. "After all we were both born quirkless, both wanted to be heroes! Both wanted to be the best! But we both couldn't because we were outcasted from Society for being normal!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Shouted Midoriya as he then jumps up and begins to attack.

"DETROIT!!!" but before he can finish his attack, Zibran dodges and begins to counter.

"You like to name cities! Then I'll name planets!!!" Zibran's fist irrupts with dark red aura. "Mercury!!!" his fist makes contact to Midoriya's face. "SMASH!!!"

Zibran hits Midoriya so hard that he crashes him to the ground with a small crater on the floor where Midoriya was. everyone around them looked in shock as Zibran had just named his attack similar to what All Might and Midoriya would do...

Midoriya coughs up blood as he tries to get up but fails.

Koichi, Kazuho, and Mr. Oguro couldn't just stand there and watch as their new friends were getting beaten... they had to do something.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Shouted The Crawler as him, Pop Step, and Knuckleduster all rush towards him... they knew they couldn't stop him but they had to do something.

Zibran then turns around to face them as he begins to glow but this time it was a little lighter then usual as he then wraps his arms around himself.

"What is... he doing?" Thought the main hacker as he watched.

Zibran then smiles as he then unwraps his arms and shouts... "SE-KAI!!!"

Suddenly a giant red shock wave was unleashed from Zibran's body as it hits everyone and were pushed back from the force, Wada falls down on his butt while the vigilantes fall back and land on the floor... Knuckleduster slowly gets up.

"What the hell was that!" Shouted Knuckleduster.

Zibran begins to laugh a little.

"You should check your teammates race traitor" said Zibran.

Confused, Knuckleduster looked back to see Both the Crawler and Pop Step as they looked liked really tired and sick.

"Aw man... I don't feel do good" said The Crawler.

Pop Step tries to use her quirk... but nothings happened.

"Hey!" said Pop Step as she tries to balance but ends up falling. "Why do I feel like crap... and why can't I use my quirk"

Knuckleduster looks at Wada has he was also not in good shape.

"Master..." Wada then falls down.

Knuckleduster looks at the main hacker, however he was confused and completely fine.

"Damn... it!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he tries to get up and use his quirk but it too fails.

Zibran begins to laugh harder.

"Like that attack" said Zibran. "I came across it when I was studying the space rock, it holds its power for a certain amount of seconds and has a very special ability... like some sort EMP effect. however instead of electronics it disables quirks for a short time, not only that but it cases people to get sick as a side effect. however since I didn't have a quirk, I was not affected by it. so when it happened with my employees in front of me I panic and pretended to be sick with them, luckily for me everyone bought it because in reality I was perfectly fine. it only effects freaks so that's why the hacker and you weren't affected by it"

"Oh lucky me then" Said the main hacker.

Zibran turns to Wada who was sick a little.

"I'm sorry Wada, I had no choice but don't worry it's only temporary" said Zibran. "given by the ranged of the shock wave i say... give it about 5 minuets before you go back to normal"

"It's fine... Master Ryo" said Wada as he tries to get up.

"Please Wada" said Zibran. "I don't go by that name anymore, you will now call me Lord Zibran from now on"

"Y-Yes... Lord Zibran" said Wada as he falls down to the floor

Zibran begins to walk to Bakugou.

"However" said Zibran. "That is plenty of time for me to kill every single one of you creatures"

Knuckleduster runs over to Zibran.

"I would let you hurt them!" said Knuckleduster as he punches him but he ends up hurting himself due to Zibran's metal body.

"Your a fool Mr Oguro, however I'll let you live because your not a freak" said Zibran. "However you'll be punish once the world is cured from this plague"

He continues to walk to Bakugou who was both trained and in pain.

"I think my first kill should be you Bakugou..." said Zibran. "After all, you represent the evil in this society"

"Go... to... hell!" Shouted Bakugou.

Zibran chuckles a little.

"Sure..." said Zibran as he lifts his hand to fires a dark red energy ball. "I'll see you there once my dream is realized... Katsuki Bakugou"

Bakugou then smiles as he begins to laugh.

"Oh ya... are you sure about" said Bakugou.

Zibran makes a confused face for a second when suddenly Midoriya came from behind as he hears Midoriya's Full Crowl activating.

(Play My Hero Academia Season 3 OST My Hero At 0:21)

"Full Crowling" Shouted Midoriya as he makes a glowing green fist. "1 million%"

"What!" said Zibran as he's confused to see Midoriya use his quirk. "But how!!!"

"DELAWARE!!! DROIT!!!" His punch makes contact to Zibran's left cheek. "SMASH!!!!!"

(0:36 skip to 1:24)

Midoriya's punch sends Zibran flying across the room as he crashes to the broken Machine while it explodes again.

Everyone looks in shock as Midoriya can still use his quirk.

(1:33)

"I... had enough of you!" Shouted Midoriya as he was barely standing with blood coming from his mouth. "I'm not going to let you kill my fiends!"

Midoriya looks up with glowing green eyes.

"Especially Kacchan!!!" Shouted Midoriya.

Bakugou makes a big grin.

"It's about time Deku!" said Bakugou.

(1:48)

Just then a metal hand slowly grabs the side of the broken piece of Machine as Zibran gets up from the explosion.

"How!?!?!" Zibran thought to himself. "How can he not be affective by Sekai!?!?!"

Midoriya barely makes a fighting pose at him with his now broken arm.

"I see... that quirk isn't normal!" Zibran thought to himself.

(End of soundtrack)


	93. Chapter 93

(Authors note: hello everyone, I'm letting you all know that I've gotten help from a fan to help edit this fanfic by the name of rightsideup. we are close to the haftway point of the story and I'll be taking a hiatus when that happens, but don't worry more chapters are still coming so enjoy this chapter)

Chapter 93

Zibran couldn't believe what just happened, Midoriya's quirk wasn't affected by his Sekai. it shouldn't be possible for any quirks to work after being hit by that attack, it hadn't been 5 minutes for the affect to wear off so why then...

"Hey Midoriya" said The Crawler who was holding his stomach as he was still sick from Zibran's attack. "How can you still use your quirk?"

Midoriya looked back... then he looked at his now broken arm.

"I... I don't know.." said Midoriya.

"Also are you gonna be ok?" said Pop Step.

"Ya, I'll be fine..." said Midoriya.

"However if I keep damaging my arm..." Midoriya thought to himself.

"How!" Shouted Zibran as he got up from the rubble. "How powerful is that damn quirk! IT'S NOT NORMAL! TELL ME IZUKU! WHAT'S THE ORIGIN OF THAT QUIRK AND WHY HAS IT NOT BEEN AFFECTED BY SEKAII!!!"

All of a sudden Zibran felt something... something off... he put his hand on his cheek, the same one that Midoriya's fist made contact with.

Midoriya looked back at Zibran.

"I'll never tell you the secrets of this quirk Yusake!!!" said Midoriya as he tries to balance himself.

"This feeling..." Zibran thought. "It stings... did his quirk... no... I'm just shaking a little after that explosion... that's got to be it... or is it...

"Deku! get out of here!" Shouted Bakugou. "Go and get some help!!"

Midoriya looked back at Bakugou.

"But I can't leave you guys here!" Yelled Midoriya.

Zibran begins to leave from the rubble.

"I don't care!" Shouted Bakugou. "Just do it! You have All Might's quirk! You can't die here!"

"But what about you Kacchan?!" Shouted Midoriya. "Don't you want to be a hero too! I can't leave you all here to die"

"Forget about me just... you have a broken arm so just get out of..." but before Bakugou could finish... Bakugo's eyes widened with fear as he looks up to see that Zibran was right behind Midoriya.

Midoriya slowly turned around to see Zibran looking down on him with a creepy stare.

"You..." said Zibran. "I want to have little chat..."

Midoriya looks back with fear as he tries to run away but Zibran grabs him and punches Midoriya in the stomach, breaking some ribs in the process. Midoriya then fell to the ground in pain and he slowly tried to crawl away as Zibran continued to stare at him for a moment.

"Your quirk is something else..." said Zibran. "Not only do you not get sick, but you didn't lose your quirk temporarily. Not only that but you have a never give up attitude at your age... just... like... me..."

Zibran walks over and steps on Midoriya's broken right hand. Midoriya yelled out in pain.

"Come to think of it, we've both suffered a lot... we both have dreams and we both gained tremendous power" said Zibran. "Your parents may have not abandon you... but you were still treated like shit, just like me... you could say..."

Zibran leans over and whispers in Midoriya's ear... "that we are the same."

Zibran then pushed down his foot harder and Midoriya screams in agony, his right hand had been damage multiple times from using One for All, he then remembered what the doctor had said to him after the training camp incident.

(Flashback)

"If this happens again... if you keep sustaining the same injuries... let's say 3 to 2 more times... Then you better start mentally preparing yourself for a life with your arms paralyzed" said the doctor.

(End of flashback)

"I've already broken my arm once after that when I fought Neito, if he keeps crushing my hand or my arm…" Midoriya thought

"Oh what's that..." said Zibran. "You want me to keep breaking your arm!"

Zibran gets back up and lifts his leg.

"DON'T MIND OF I DO!!!!" shouted Zibran as he slams down his metal foot on Midoriya's right arm and crushes it with one step.

Midoriya, now traumatized with pain as he tries not to scream while he sees Zibran lifts up his leg again and begins stepping on it again and again until his whole arm began to turn darker and darker purple.

Everyone can't help but watch as Zibran begins to stomp harder and harder until Midoriya finally cries out in agony.

And after what seems like an eternity, Zibran finally stops.

"Honestly... you make me sick... not because you reminded me of you when I was younger... or the fact that you got lucky and inherited Toshinori's quirk" said Zibran as he stops and begins to leave.

He then turns around to look at the pathetic hero on the ground.

"It's because you chose their side..." said Zibran with dark red eyes staring back at Midoriya with hatred. "And abandoned your humanity"

Zibran then turns back and begins walking away.

"Wada, Hacker" said Zibran "Let's go"

"Um yes my lord" said Wada who was still a little sick as he follows him.

"Wait a minute!" said the hacker. "Are you seriously gonna let them live?! Not only that but what about my computer! How are we going to control the bots without my computer?!!!"

Suddenly the bots that once grabbed the vigilantes got up and started moving on their own. but something was different about them, they had glowing dark red eyes.

"Don't worry about the bots" said Zibran as he begins to grin. "They listen to me now"

The bots then began to follow Zibran and Wada to the stairs.

"He's... controlling them… with his mind!?!?!" the main hacker thought to himself.

The main hacker looks back at the two heroes, the girl who was also sick from Sekai, and the 2 Vigilantes who were all on the floor while Knuckleduster just sat there in defeat for a moment. he didn't like the idea of letting them live but he decided not to piss off Zibran and began to leave as well.

For a moment Midoriya just laid there in defeat with an even more broken and messed up arm... he had thoughts of guilt over his head as he thinks about his classmates... but mostly... Uraraka... After what seems like an eternity, the effects of Sekai stops as both The Crawler and Pop Step got up along with Hatsume and Bakugou as they felt a little better. However Bakugou had a broken arm, but he's condition wasn't as bad as Midoriya

"Damn that traitorous bastard!" said Pop Step.

"Yeah... screw that guy" said The Crawler who was in a depressed mood.

"Hatsume looks over to see Midoriya and asked. "Is what he said about your quirk true, about being quirkless?"

Midoriya didn't say anything.

"Look, Hatsume... "said The Crawler. "I wouldn't be talking to him right now"

"Yeah... specially that he has to stop him because he inherited All Might's quirk"

"No way! You mean he has All Might quirks!" said Hatsume.

"Oh right" said The Crawler. "I forgot you were knocked out"

"Then... that's great then!" said Hatsume back to her usual self again. "If he has All Might's quirk then all he needs to do is get stronger and..."

Midoriya then interrupts her

"That's not going to work..." said Midoriya as he slowly gets up.

"What do you mean that's not going to work" said The Crawler.

Midoriya looks at his broken right arm for a moment.

"I can't... feel my right arm..." said Midoriya.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Everyone in the room was confused, but what Midoriya was saying is true. Midoriya's right arm was completely damaged, it was to the point where he couldn't feel the pain anymore... it wasn't like before when he broke his arms it was still painful after a while, This time he can't feel anything... it was like he never had that arm. He feared the worst had just happened... it can't be paralyzed ... can it?

"What are you saying?" said Hatsume looking worried. "Don't tell me it's..."

Midoriya didn't know what to say... he continues to look at his arm. he had told Hatsume about his condition before, How he can't keep breaking his arms because if he does...there would he some serious consequences.

Midoriya slowly looks up.

"I think... it's paralyzed" said Midoriya.

Hatsume's eyes widened as she fell to her knees.

"No... it can't... not that... anything but that!" said Hatsume.

"I'm confused" said The Crawler. "What do you mean paralyzed?!?!"

"Are you saying you can't..." said Pop Step.

Midoriya started tearing up.

"YOU MORON!!!" shouted Bakugou as he got up and walked over to Midoriya. "I TOLD YOU TO RUN! I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Stop it you jerk!" said Pop Step.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway" said The Crawler. "You know damn well that Yusake or whoever that bastard is now would have caught him"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Bakugou. "IT'S HIS DAMN FAULT FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME, THIS KIND OF SHIT WOULD'VE NEVER HAVE HAPPENED IF HE DIDN'T KEEP BREAKING HIS DAMN ARMS!!"

"listen to me Kacchan!" said Midoriya before Bakugou punches him with his good arm.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Hey!" said Knuckleduster as he gets up. "I thought he was you best friend"

"SHUT UP YOU QUIRKLESS LOSER!" Shouted Bakugou. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING INSTEAD OF SITTING THERE WHILE THAT METAL TRAITOR ATTACKED ME AND DEKU!"

Knuckleduster looks down in shame.

"You leave my mentor alone you jerk!" said The Crawler.

"WELL YOUR DAMN MENTOR DIDN'T HELP STOP THAT METAL BASTARD, AND HE'S PROBABLY GONNA KILL EVERYONE OUT IN THE BATTLEFIELD NOW BECAUSE SOMEONE LIKE HIM WAS TOO CHICKEN TO DO SOMETHING USEFUL!!!" Shouted Bakugou. "YOU MUST BE AS PATHETIC AS HIM TO HAVE A QUIRKLESS LOSER TO BE YOUR MENTOR!"

"You leave Koichi and Mr Oguro alone" said Pop Step.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Shouted Bakugou. "YOU! YOUR BOYFRIEND! AND THAT LOSER ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF USELESS PIECES OF SHIT!"

"B-Boyfriend!" Pop Step thought to herself while blushing.

"that's enough... please stop yelling" said Hatsume as she was starting to freak out from all the stuff that was happening.

"AND YOU!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he pointed at her with his good arm. "YOU HELP THAT CRAZY LUNATIC MAKE THAT THING!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HE'S BASICALLY UNSTOPPABLE NOW!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Shouted Hatsume as she started crying. "HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME AND EVERYONE I KNEW IF I DIDN'T DO AS HE WANTED!!"

"YOU DUMB BITCH!" Shouted Bakugou again as he continues to yell at everyone with rage. "HE'S WAS GOING TO KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU CARED ABOUT ANYWAY!!! I SWEAR TO GOD! ALL OF YOU ARE... ARE..."

Bakugou then falls down to his knees too and he stopped yelling.

"Who I am kidding... We can't stop him... we lost..." said Bakugou as the room was completely silent while Hatsume started to cry a little.

After a moment Midoriya suddenly gets up and tries to walk, due to his ribs also being broken he slowly limps towards the stairs.

"Izuku?" said The Crawler. "Where are you going?"

"I'm... not giving up yet" said Midoriya as he slowly limps passed them. "There's... still a way..."

"Don't be idiot Deku" said Bakugou. "There's nothing we can do"

"There still a chance... that Eri might fix me" said Midoriya. "It's a low chance, but it's better than nothing"

"That's right!" said Hatsume as she whips her tears. "She might still help"

"Wait who's this girl?" said The Crawler.

"Who cares" said Bakugou. "So what if she heals you... we can't beat this guy"

"Who cares!" Shouted Pop Step. "Are you serious right now! After all that damn screaming we find out that we have someone that can help us out and yet you still think it's over!"

"That's right!" said The Crawler.

"It doesn't matter anyway... we can't beat him in our current condition... even if we get healed and we fight him now, we will just die..." said Bakugou.

Midoriya stops.

"Then I'll get stronger" said Midoriya. "And beat him"

"How! He's unstoppable!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Not necessarily..." said Midoriya. "I saw something after I hit him"

(Flashback)

"How!" Shouted Zibran as he got up from the rubble. "How powerful is that quirk! IT'S NOT NORMAL! TELL ME IZUKU! WHAT'S THE ORIGIN OF THAT QUIRK AND WHY HAS IT NOT BEEN AFFECTED BY SEKAII!!!"

Midoriya looked at Zibran and noticed that he had his hand on his cheek.

(End of flashback"

"When he got up and put his hand on his cheek" said Midoriya. "The same cheek I hit, I think he felt it..."

"Where are you going with this" said Knuckleduster.

"I think my quirk... one for all... can work against him" said Midoriya.

"That's bullshit!" said Bakugou. "You quirk doesn't work on the metal they have. remember the time you attacked the guy at the dance, it still didn't work so what makes you think it works now?"

"That's because I went to 35%" said Midoriya. "When I attacked the terrorist at the dance I was only using 35% of my power, but when I attacked him... I when rover my current limit and used 1 million%, I think he felt that"

"So if you can get to the point of going over your current limit without breaking anymore bones" said The Crawler. "Then that means..."

"You can beat him no matter how strong that metal is against quirks" said Pop Step. "You can beat him!"

"Ya... but first I need to get Eri to fix my arm first" said Midoriya. "After that, I need to find a way to train even more!"

"Ok... but what if she can't fix you... then what" said Knuckleduster.

Midoriya was silent for a moment.

"Then I'll never be a hero again" Said Midoriya. "Not only that but..."

Everyone looks at Midoriya.

"Zibran... and the Resistance... will win..." said Midoriya.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

Meanwhile inside the warehouse going up the stairway as Zibran, Wada, and the main hacker were walking up to go outside.

"Look um, boss" said the main hacker.

"If your going to talk to me then refer to me as Lord Zibran" said Zibran.

"Ok Zibran, why did you leave our enemies behind" said the main hacker. "You could have just end their live in an instant by the way you destroyed everything back there. Why let them live?"

"Because hacker" said Zibran. "They don't stand a chance in their current state"

"That's why you should've kill them now before they get stronger" said the main hacker. "Especially that green haired boy, after all he does have All Might's quirk"

"That maybe true, but I completely destroyed his arm" said Zibran. "I know all about his condition, how he uses that quirk ever since the sports festival. I found out that he had continuously broken his arms over and over again to the point where if he keeps breaking it..."

Zibran stops in place as the bots, Wada and the hacker also stop behind him.

"They would never work again" said Zibran with a creepy smile.

"Oh I see! you paralyzed him back there" said the main hacker. "In other words you are now truly unstoppable"

There was a long silence.

"What are you talking about hacker..." said Zibran as he turns back to look at him with an terrifying look. "Are you implying that I wasn't unstoppable before"

The main hacker steps back with fear as he almost falls down the stairs but barely manages to catch himself.

"N-No! I was just a little worried because that boy managed to land a punch on you" said the main hacker.

"And it did nothing... your point?" said Zibran.

The main hacker tried to speak but stopped himself before getting into more trouble.

"Did you really think that boy could've stopped me, you must be some kind of idiot to ever think that would be ever possible" said Zibran.

The main hacker looked down in shame as Zibran continued to walk up the stairs.

"This body... My Body... was built to combat against all kinds of freaks" said Zibran. "Powering this body is the space rock that is inside of me... With that on my side... I am better than All Might himself!"

Zibran's body begins to glow a dark red.

"So next time hacker..." said Zibran. "Be careful of what you say... or else I might just show you how strong I really am"

Zibran continued to walk up the stairs as the bots and Wada followed. the main hacker takes a deep breath and continued to follow them.

Meanwhile outside of the warehouse as the Revengers continue to attack Light's Shadow as the generals watch from above.

"Purple Blast!" Shouted Justin as purple Energy beans shot out from his hands as it hits Light's Shadow.

"Your attacks are annoying!" said Light's Shadow. "I've had enough of your games!"

Light's Shadow suddenly became larger as he towers all of the forest.

"It's time for you all to die!" said Light's Shadow as he echoes throughout the forest.

"Oh dear god! That thing has gotten bigger now!" said Cementoss from the distance.

"We're all gonna die!" Shouted a random hero.

The generals then backed away from the now large monster and tried to get as far as possible.

"That thing can grow!" said Suki.

"So cool!" said Baby.

"Are you serious Baby!" Shouted Thumb. "That thing could try to kill us!"

"Could but not really" said Baby. "We have our amor"

"That's true but better safe than sorry" said Middle.

Meanwhile as Index got closer to the medical field to find Endeavor, he then heard Light's Shadow as he turns around to see it grow.

"Damn it! I guess that number one hero can wait" said Index as he flies back to the others.

Back on the ground. the Revengers looked up at the now large Light's Shadow.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Shouted Hisashi as he shoots fire from his mouth and it hits part of Light's Shadow.

After Hisashi's attack, Mr B and Pops both jumped up and punch Lights Shadow, However Lights Shadow just swiped at them and they both crashed to the ground.

"Crap... I'm all out of spinach" said Pop as he shrinks back to his normal body.

"Damn! That creepy fool doesn't seem to give up" said Mr B as he gets up and runs towards Light's Shadow again.

While Mr B was fighting Light's Shadow, Sam runs up to Ashley and Miles.

"Ashley, I'm going to need you to throw me to the sky while using your quirk" said Sam.

"Yes Sir!" said Ashley.

"Miles! How much more electricity do you have left?" asked Sam.

"Just a little bit more for one big lightning bolt" Answered Miles.

"Good, I'm going you need you to distract him for a bit" said Sam. "I have an idea"

Just then Johnny walked out of the woods covered with bruises.

"Damn... so much for being useful" said Johnny.

"It's alright Johnny, in fact I'm glad you here" said Sam. "Help Miles distract that thing"

Just then Justin runs up to them.

"Mind if I help you distract it as well" said Justin.

"Sure the more the merrier" said Sam.

"Alright then!" said Miles. "Let's do this!"

(My Hero Academia OST Trinity)

Miles, Justin, and Johnny ran out towards Light's Shadow as they all attacked at once.

"Purple Justice!" shouted Justin as he makes one giant energy beam from both of his hands.

"It's about time I used this baby!" said Johnny as he pulls out a weird looking device that suddenly transformed into a rocket launcher and fires.

"Soul Shocker!" Shouted Miles as he snaps his fingers to launch a giant lightning bolt.

All of their attacks hit Lights Shadow at once and it began to cry out in pain while Mr B jumps back in time as Jeff catches B.

(0:25)

"How dare you!!!!" Shouted Light's Shadow as it tries to attack.

However unaware to him, Ashley grabbed Sam and jumps on the ground as it suddenly pushes back and launches both Ashley and Sam with intense force, they both flew high enough to be above Light's Shadow's large height.

"Alright Ashley!" Said Sam. "Throw me off here!"

"K! Go get him Sammy!" Said Ashley as she throws Sam towards Light's Shadow.

Suddenly Light's Shadow looks up and sees Sam coming at him with incredible speed.

"HOW DID YOU?!?!" said Light's Shadow.

"KENNEDY!!!!" Shouted Sam as Stars started to come out and cover his right fist. "STRIKE!!!!"

(0:47)

Sam punches Light's Shadow so hard he drives himself and the monstrous quirk to the ground as they slide to the near of the entrance of the warehouse. Everyone watches as Sam took down Light's Shadow as it reverse back to Hikari's body.

"He did it..." said Shikkui as he and Tatami watched while Shindo, who was still holding Itejiro Lifeless body in his arms.

"That was kickass fam!" Shouted Camie as she and the others watched as well.

Sam slowly got up and raises his fist for a victory pose.

"JUSTICE AND FREEDOM ALWAYS WINS!!!" Shouted Sam as around the area everyone cheered for his victory.

(End of soundtrack)

Meanwhile on the road were all the trucks that the heroes got here from as Aizawa's car finally reaches the area as he quickly gets out and runs to where the battlefield is taking place.

"I got to hurry!" Aizawa thought to himself as he runs as fast as he can. "I got to warn them!"


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Meanwhile at the medical camp as Todoroki heard the cheering from the distance as he sat next to Endeavor who was still holding up after his fight with Index.

"What... happened…?" asked Endeavor.

"I don't know, I think we took out someone important to the Resistance" said Todoroki.

Endeavor was silent as he felt like he didn't do much for this battle.

"Um... dad" Said Todoroki.

"Shoto listen..." Said Endeavor. "I'm... not a good person, I treated you like my successor instead of treating you like my son... I only cared about of myself and my image instead of seeing how my family would feel... I... treated you mother like some quirk making Machine instead of a actual person"

Todoroki was silent.

"If... if I had a child that was born quirkless... I probably would have Abandoned it... looking at it now... I am truly horrible person who doesn't deserve the title of number one... let alone a hero" Said Endeavor. "Even though my friend Hisashi... who had found out about his own child was quirkless... but he still loved him... sure... he may have left the country to become a big shot but... at least he was a better father than me... and he wasn't even there for his child"

Endeavor starts coughing up a little blood but nothing major, just a little left over from his battle.

"I'm not All Might... or any other hero... I'm a failure... as a person and a father" Said Endeavor. "I couldn't even take out one of their generals... I am nothing but shame to society right now... in fact... I should quit... this society doesn't deserve someone like me... maybe... I deserve to be called... a freak after all"

Todoroki looked back at his father.

"Look... you may have been awful person... you may have done questionable things... but you're not a freak" Said Todoroki. "You're... my dad... and as much as I hate you for what you done in the past... maybe... just maybe... in the future... we can finally be... father and son"

A tear rolled down from Endeavor's face.

"Shoto..." Said Endeavor. "I am truly sorry..."

Hawks silently listened to their conversation as he laid on the ground, suddenly someone tried to get up but the support heroes along with Miss Joke forced him to lay down again.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up" Said a support hero. "You'll open your wounds if you do"

"I know but..." Said Scott. "My teammates need me!"

"It's ok" Said Mis Joke. "Just take it easy"

Hawks looks back at Endeavor.

"Look... you don't need to quit" Said Hawks. "You're much more than that"

Todoroki looked up up Hawks.

"Oh your wings are growing back" Said Todoroki.

Hawks looks back and sees that his wings are almost at their normal size.

"Well... would you look at that" Said Hawks. "I guess I'm stronger then I remember, I could fly to the battlefield again if I wanted too"

"Well what are you waiting for Hawks" Said Endeavor. "Go out and fight"

Hawks got up a little and stood on one leg.

"As you wish number..."

Suddenly... a dark and horrible feeling hit everyone in the medical as something more dangerous... more sinister... and more evil appeared and a faint dark red aura filled the air.

"What... is this?!" Todoroki thought to himself as his eyes widened in fear. "This... this feeling... it's... it's just like... that villain"

Todoroki remembered the time when he, Midoriya, and the others went to go save Bakugou from the villains a few years back when they ran into All For One.

"I-I can't breathe!" Todoroki thought to himself. "I don't know what's going on... I haven't felt this horrified in a long time... is he!?!?... no... it's different... like someone else is causing this horrifying feeling!"

Todoroki started to picture hundreds of dead bodies all around the area including himself in the pile of lifeless corpses.

"Who... who is causing this horrible feeling!?" Todoroki thought as he face froze with fear.

(A few minutes earlier)

Everyone was cheering, as Sam had just taken down Light's Shadow, as Hikari was still on the ground unconscious while the rest of the Revengers showed up and caught up with Sam. The Generals then flew down to get a closer look.

"Damn it!" Said Thumb. "How could they take down Light's Shadow like that?! "

"Aww man" Said Baby. "I wanted him to at least kill a few more of them... oh well more for me!"

Just then Index flies back to the other generals.

"What happened Index" Said Middle. "Did you get cold feet"

"No I came back because I thought that kid's quirk was gonna kill you all, but it looks like the freaks took care of him..." Said Index.

Sam looks up to see the generals hovering above ground as he laughs a bit.

"What's wrong Villains!" Said Sam. "Looks like you aren't so confident now after your special weapon failed you"

All of the Heroes laughed as the generals looked down to see the rest of the Revengers,now gathered around Sam.

"Not only that but this child's quirk has been defeated, It appears that your luck has run out you terrorists scum!" yelled Sam.

"Go back and steal more oil from other countries you American freak" Said Stein. "We don't need you to talk to us about luck"

Sam shakes his head.

"You know for a group of fighters that are supposed to fight against racism and oppression, you sure do talk a lot of shit" Said Sam.

"Like you ever know how it feels to be quirkless!" spat Middle.

"Or known someone you loved who has been oppressed" Said Bélanger.

"Or someone very special to you that has been killed by this societies hatred towards quirkless people!" Said Suki.

"I honestly just want to kill" Said Baby with a grin.

Sam looks down for a bit and then looks up.

"I know it's been tough, life is not easy and it doesn't always have happy endings... but what you all are doing is evil" Said Sam. "Sure... some of you have suffered or known someone who has suffered... but that does not give you right to kill innocent people who have done nothing to you or the people you love"

"You don't know shit old man!" Said Index. "You and your team have done nothing for the quirkless and now you'll face justice!"

"Hey terrorist!" Said a random hero. "Did you forget that your weapon didn't work"

"How dare you talk about justice when you villains have caused suffering to the people back in Tokyo" Said Best Jeanist.

"Your rein of terror ends here Resistance scum!" Said Yoroimusha.

"That's right! You have failed just like the villains before you!" Said another random hero as everyone starts shouting at the generals.

"Have they forgotten that we almost whipped the floor with these freaks by just ourselves" Said Ichigo who was talking with the generals quietly.

"Let them shout like animals for a little longer" Said Index. "Besides... he's coming any minute now"

Just inside the warehouse where you can hear faint shouting of heroes from outside, 3 shadowy figures come walking up the stairs.

(Back outside on the battlefield.)

"We may have lost some heroes but their deaths will not be in vain" Said Cementoss.

"You said it" Said S.i.n.p.

(Back inside as the three figures got closer to the entrance.)

"Man... I wish Mirio was here" Said Tamaki. "If he still had his quirk we my have gotten a little further with beating these guys"

"Yeah but we did good considering that you and me didn't run into any trouble with the bots and take any serious damage" Said Nejire.

"After we beat these guys, let's go back and have a good old meme party celebration!" Said Camie.

"Please stop saying weird things Camie" Said Shishikura.

Back outside as the figures footsteps become louder and louder.

Back outside as Shindo gently puts down Itejiro's body against a tree and puts his hands together to pray for a moment... then gets up.

"Alright..." Said Shindo as he turns around and stares up at the sky with rage where Suki was.

"Let's take down that cat bitch... for Itejiro!" Said Shindo.

"Right!" Said both Shikkui and Tatami.

Sam got into fighting stand as all the heroes also got ready to attack.

"You freaks still want to fight us!" Said Index as he and the other Generals slowly land onto ground and faced all the remaining heroes that haven't been killed or injured in the battlefield. "Then be my guest"

"Edward... you will pay for your crimes... even if... you were once my favorite student." Sam thought to himself.

"Alright!" Shouted Sam. "Let's do..."

"STOP!!!" before Sam could finish, someone shouted from behind and jumped in the middle of the two sides that were about to fight... it was Aizawa.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW IT'S A TRAP!!!"

"Who... is this?" Said Ring.

"Hey that's the U.A. Teacher that Shotgun was fighting!" Said Ichigo.

"I see.. so Shotgun did spill the beans when he got caught after all... typical greedy bastard." Index thought to himself.

"Mr Aizawa!" Said Hisashi. "What are you doing here, I thought you were with your students"

"Long story short, I was at the police department gathering information about the Resistance" Said Aizawa. "But we need to get out of here!"

"What's wrong Aizawa" Said Cementoss. "If it's about the weapon then don't worry, it already went off and nothing happened

"You fool!" Said Aizawa. "That's not...l

Aizawa turns around.

"THE WEAPON IS A LIE!!!" Shouted Aizawa.

Everyone gasped and started whispering.

"What are you talking about?!?! asked S.i.n.p.

"The weapon doesn't kill anyone with a quirk with that blast, it was all a ruse to get people thinking that it's some sort of bomb" Said Aizawa.

"Hold on so let me get this straight" Said Miles. "Your telling me that the big flash of light wasn't supposed to kill us like we thought"

"Yes!" Said Aizawa. "That's what I'm saying!!!"

Everyone is now whispering like crazy.

"Wait I'm confused" Said Ashley.

"Yeah my brain is hurting me my dude!" Said Jeff.

"So there's no weapon then" Said Best Jeanist.

"No" Said Aizawa. "It's much worse... the weapon isn't a bomb or that machine we all saw turning the live press conference... the weapon is !!!"

Well... what do we have here...

Aizawa's eyes widened as he hears that familiar voice... that same voice he heard many times before on TV and during field trips... however that voice has changed a little to sound like it's trapped in a computer or something... standing behind Aizawa in front of the warehouse entrance was the main hacker, Wada in Chaos's armor... and the large metal figure that was once Yusake Takishida/Ryo Zing... Zibran.

Aizawa slowly turned around to see the metal figure standing there with his arms crossed with a evil smirk on its face as the whole group of heroes stared at the 3 men that have joined the battlefield.

No... I'm too late... Aizawa thought to himself.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Everyone stared at the the metal figure with confusion since they have no idea who or what it was... everyone expect the generals and Aizawa, who learn the truth from Shotgun.

"It looks like we have a special guest" said Zibran as he stares at Aizawa with his dark glowing red eyes. "Go ahead Mr. Aizawa, tell them everything you know about me"

However Aizawa was frozen with fear by his presence... when he heard about the weapon being some sort of cyborg or android and that the leader of the Resistance would transfer his consciousness into it, he thought it was crazy. He still didn't want to take any chances just incase it did manage to succeed... but seeing it up close and knowing what it's capable of... is probably one, if not the most, terrifying thing he has seen in his life.

"Um... Aizawa... is that the weapon you were talking about... if so...what does he mean by "tell them everything you know"... do we know him or something?" said Hisashi feeling a little uneasy about what's going on.

"What!" Aizawa thought to himself since he is to scared to speak. "You guys don't know who that is?! The sound of his voice should give it away! I mean sure it's a little different but still... that's YUSAKE!!!"

"He kinda sounds similar, but I can't put my finger on it" said Cementoss.

"I'm drawing blanks as well" said S.n.i.p.

"Seriously who is this guy and why is he so tall" said a random hero.

"Yeah he's freakin huge!" said another random hero. "He's like a giant!"

"Hey wait a minute! Where's my son?!" said Hisashi. "Don't tell me he's..."

"Midoriya's here!?!?" He thought to himself

"Don't worry" said Zibran. "I let your son and his little friends live, for now"

Hisashi gave him an angry stare.

Zibran began to chuckle a little.

"Honestly... you freaks are helpless" said Zibran.

Then Zibran noticed something... something that caught the corner of his eye as looks over to see what seems to be blood near the warehouse... from the time when Baby stabbed Scott after stopping him from getting inside.

Zibran's smirk suddenly changed as into an irritated look.

"Why is there blood near the warehouse..." said Zibran with an angry tone in his voice.

Baby suddenly speaks up.

"Oh sorry about that boss!" said Baby.

"Boss?" Sam thought to himself. "He doesn't look anything like Chaos... in fact…"

Sam looks over to see Wada in the armor.

"Who's that old man?!?" Sam thought to himself. "Was he not the real leader this whole time?!?!?"

"Someone with a speedy quirk tried to get passed me and entered the warehouse" said Baby like it's no big deal. "But don't worry I stopped him before he-"

Suddenly without finishing Baby's sentence, Zibran quickly turned his head like a bullet train and looked at Baby with a terrifying, pissed off look as huge dark red aura came out of his body... covering the whole area as everyone felt his dark and terrifying presence.

"What is this!" Aizawa thought to himself. "It's dark.. darker than I ever encountered in my life! No human can't do this!"

"I... I can't breath!" Shindo thought as he and his friends couldn't move or even speak from this aura around them.

"T-This power!!! "Shishikura thought to himself as he and his teammates also couldn't move because of the powerful aura.

Everyone in the battlefield and in the medical field felt it as they all have mental images of pure terror and death in their minds... even the Generals were terrified by his aura as Baby who's usually the crazy and insane person that doesn't get fazed by almost everything was terrified and shocked to his core as Zibran stares back at him... like a predator who is staring at his prey with the intent of kill in his eyes.

Wada and the main hacker also were in his field of aura, luckily for them they were behind Zibran as they didn't get the full force of it. However they still felt the fear.

"You dare spill blood of a freak near my property, you disgusting creature" said Zibran as he continues to stare back at Baby as the aura continues to come out of his body. "You're lucky that you're my servant pet or else I would kill you where you stand"

(Back to the present as the aura stops covering the area as the heroes just stood there... not moving or saying a word.)

Back on the medical field as the aura stop and Todoroki can breath again as he almost passed out from the intense aura.

"The hell was that!" yelled Hawks.

"I... don't know..." said Endeavor.

"Well screw this I'm going after whoever did that!" said Hawks as he spread his wings.

"Wait!" Shouted Endeavor as Hawks looked back at him.

"Take... me with you" said Endeavor.

"But father!" exclaimed Todoroki.

"Shoto... meet us near the entrance and get there as fast as you can" said Endeavor. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine"

"You might be a little heavy, but I'll try" said Hawks.

"You two can't leave!" said a support hero trying to stop them.

However it was too late, Hawks grabbed Endeavor and flew a little as they reach for the entrance.

"Sorry!" yelled Todoroki as he used his ice to leave and skate towards the forest.

"Did that thing come out of the warehouse or something?!?!?" Todoroki thought to himself. "If so... what happened to Midoriya and the others!?!?!?"

Back on the battlefield as Zibran had just stopped his horrifying aura and Baby fell to his knees in terror.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." said Baby stuttering while looking down on the ground with a sad pathetic smile on his face as he begins tearing up. "I-I d-didn't m-mean to m-make you m-mad! Please f-for g-give me! I w-won't m-make y-you mad ever a-again!"

"What the hell!?!?" Cementos thought to himself as he was still shocked what just happened. He broke that guy into crying just by staring at him... who the hell is this guy!

Just then Cementos heard what sounded like a body hitting the ground as he turns to his left side to see that a random hero had collapsed onto the ground next to S.i.n.p. He too looked at his side to see that some random hero had collapsed next to him... S.i.n.p's eyes widened as he sees that the person who collapsed next to him… it looked like a dead corpse.

"He's... dead!?!?!" S.i.n.p Thought to himself. "Did he had a heart attack or something!?!?"

Just then a couple more rookie heroes collapsed to the ground dead as some of them died from heart attacks from the fear of the horrible aura. However only a few of them died as some fall to their knees in pure shock as they have been mentally scarred for life.

"They died!?!?" Cementos thought to himself. "Just by his aura alone!?!?"

Then Tatami began vomiting as she couldn't handle what just happened as Shindo and Shikkui were shaking on their feet.

"Holy shit... I saw my whole life flash before my eyes..." said Camie as Shishikura and Nagamasa just stood there not saying a word.

"What in the world..." said Tamaki as Nejire was completely silent and terrified by Zibran's aura.

"M-My lord" said Wada who was a little uneasy by the effects of Zibran's aura. "Don't you think that's a little too much, I mean it's just a little blood. I can clean it up no problem"

Zibran was silent for a moment.

"Your right... that was a little bit much" Said Zibran.

"A LITTLE BIT??!!! the main hacker thought to himself.

Zibran turned his gaze at the group of heroes that were still uneasy after his aura.

"My apologies you helpless freaks" said Zibran. "I should've been a little more careful about my power, you see I just got it not to long ago so I'm unable to fully control it's full potential"

Just then Hawks showed up with Endeavor as they slowly landed down on the ground with Todoroki showing up a bit after.

"Todoroki!?!?!?" Shouted Aizawa. "What the hell are you doing here!!!"

"Long story, but what's going..." before Todoroki could finish he sees the metal figure Zibran standing there.

"What... is that thing!" Todoroki thought to himself.

He then looks at the Wada, wearing the suit of armor.

"So you must be Chaos then old man" said Hawks. "I'm a little surprised, I thought you would be much younger"

Hawks then throws his feathers like darts at Wada as Zibran blocks them one of his arms.

"I'm afraid I'm the one you are after" said Zibran. "However I am no longer Chaos, that name wasn't really a good title for myself. It sounded more like a cartoon villain then a actual freedom fight. But even with that name I still managed to gain a following, it's pretty pathetic that someone with that name is more trustworthy then you typically money grabbing hero of today's society. You guys really out done yourselves"

"That voice... could it be?" said Endeavor

"Aw I see you recognized me Endeavor" said Zibran. "After all, I did fund all of your costumes"

All of the heroes were in shock after now finding out who this metal figure really is.

"So it... it is you!" Shouted Hawks.

"Y-Yusake... YOU DAMNE TRAITOR!" Shouted Endeavor.

Everyone was now whispering like crazy.

"That's Takishida!" Todoroki thought to himself with shock.

"I knew that voice sounded familiar!" said Cementos.

"Wait That's Takishida!?!?" said Best Jeanist. "I thought he was dead!"

"Damn it! How could we be this dumb!" said S.i.n.p.

"So... it was you... you who killed Kamui woods, Death Arms and Mt. Lady!" said Gang Orca as he made a fist.

Zibran begins laughing.

"You creatures are so hilariously stupid" said Zibran. "I honestly can't believe it took all of you this long to figure out that it was me! And yes Gang Orca I am the one who killed those pathetic life forms!!!"

The heroes stared back at Zibran with pure hatred.

"However I don't go by that name anymore" said Zibran. "You my now refer to me as Zibran, The True Hero of Justice!"

"How dare you..." said Sam as he body begins glowing. "Call yourself justice you damn traitorous monster!!!"

Sam launched himself at Zibran as he makes his stars go into his fist for another attack.

"KENNEDY STRIKE!!!!" Shouted Sam as he punches Zibran in the face causing a big shock wave as the heroes tried to stand their ground and not fly off from the force of his punch.

As the dust settles Zibran was unfazed by Sam's attack as he took the full force to the face... Zibran smiles back as Sam's fist, who was still in the same spot like it didn't even faze him.

"Was that the best you got?!" said Zibran. "You American freak"

"What!" said Sam as he jumps back. "That... didn't work!?!? That's one of my strongest punches!"

"That's impossible!" Shouted Hisashi. "No one has ever took Kennedy Strike to the face like that!"

"Well now... aren't you all going to attack me" said Zibran. "Or are you just gonna stand there like dear staring at the headlights"

Best Jeanist used his quirk to tie up Zibran, However he easily broke through the strings like it was nothing.

"Stings really, I thought you be better than that Hakamata" said Zibran.

Just then Mr B jumped in and attacked Zibran as he used a series of fists, but again he was unfazed by his punches.

"Maybe my punches don't work but you can hurt me!" said B. "My skin is bulletproof fool!"

"Is that a fact" said Zibran looking down at him.

Zibran then punches him in the gut... for the first time ever in his life, B felt pain... he slowly hunches forward as he begins coughing while Zibran looks down on him with disgust.

"Pathetic..." said Zibran.

He then kicks B as Zibran sends him flying and crashes to a tree near Ashley while she jumps back from shock.

Miles stepped back, a little scared out of his mind.

"That's impossible!" said Miles. "No one has ever hurt B like that!"

"I have no choice!" Miles thought to himself as he snaps his fingers. "I'll use the last bit of my quirk to stop him!"

Miles shoots electricity onto Zibran until Miles falls to the ground as he used up his limit, he couldn't feel his body.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" said Zibran who was unaffected by his attacks.

"Dfha ky (Damn it)" mumbled Miles but as you can see he can't talk due to his condition.

"No way... can any quirk work against him?!?!" said a random hero.

"So this is the weapon then.. he's unstoppable" said a random female hero.

"That's right" said Zibran. "I can't be beaten, in other words no quirk can't hurt me!"

"Oh yeah you metal bastard!" said Endeavor. "Hisashi here!"

Endeavor uses some of his strength to make a huge fireball and fires at Hisashi.

"Got it!" said Hisashi as he sucks up the fire and swallows it whole.

"Was that supposed to be a nice magic trick" said Zibran. "I must say I'm unimpressed"

"No" said Hisashi. "This is!"

Hisashi exhales and fires much hotter and more deadly flame attack at Zibran.

Zibran was a little surprised by this as the flames engulfed him.

"Lord Zibran!" said Wada.

"Take that traitor!" said Hisashi as everyone cheered for Endeavor and Hisashi for their team up attack.

"I see" said Todoroki. "His body is made out of metal so with that much heat it will cause it to melt, nice thinking dad"

"You can thank Hisashi for that attack, I just gave him a little fire ball" said Endeavor as he smiled at his son.

Todoroki smiles a little bit but then turns away since he still doesn't like him... yet.

Suddenly... laughter was heard in the flames and everyone stopped cheering.

"Did you really think a little heat would stop me" said Zibran. "Oh well, at least you tried"

"What!" said Endeavor and Hisashi.

"Now I think it's my turn to attack" said Zibran as he powers up the space rock inside of him.

"SE-KAI!!!" Shouted Zibran.

All of a sudden a giant dark red shock wave burst out of Zibran causing the flames to be put out as the shock wave hits everyone in the area.

Zibran looks up and smiles as he doesn't have a single scratch on him.

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST Soldier Ants)

Suddenly Todoroki falls down feeling sick.

"W-what... is this!?!?" said Todoroki.

Then everyone else fell down or tries to stand up as they are sick from Zibran's Sekai.

Even some of the generals didn't feel so well as they too fell to their knees.

Zibran began laughing like crazy.

(0:19)

"I swear! Watching you animals getting all helpless is so damn amusing!" said Zibran.

Some of the generals managed to get up a little.

"You pets better get out of here before I accidentally kill you all. also Thumb and Middle, I'm going to need you help Wada and the hacker. since hacker can't fly and well... Wada is a bit old and a little sick at the moment"

"Yes boss" said Middle as he and Thumb grabbed hacker and Wada.

(0:37)

"Hey! Why can't I use my quirk!" said a random hero.

"Crap!" Sam thought while holding his stomach. This blast not only made us sick but it disables our quirks too!?!?

"Hey boss!" said the hacker. "What about you, you don't have a booster do you?"

Zibran grins.

"Actually... I don't need them" said Zibran.

(0:48)

Zibran suddenly begins to hover off the ground as he body glows dark red and begins flying up to the sky.

"He can fly!!!" Hawks thought to himself.

Zibran laughs again.

"This body literally defies gravity!" Shouted Zibran. "This Space rock is everything that i would've dream of!

"Space rock?" said Endeavor who was also very sick.

(1:02)

Once the generals with Wada and the main hacker were at a safe distance, Zibran started to form a large dark red aura in his hand.

"Now then you freaks!" said Zibran, "this is where you all die! You had a nice run but the age of quirks ends here!!! MARS BOMB!!!!!"

Zibran fires a Energy ball from his hand as it heads straight for the helpless heroes below...

(1:17)

"SMASH!!!!!"

(End of soundtrack)

Suddenly a large figure jumped in front of the large dark red energy ball and punches it, sending it flying past Zibran and into the sky before it could explodes behind him.

The heroes, generals, and Zibran where all confused as to what just happened...

"I heard that someone was trying to do evil things in the name of justice!" said the heroic voice.

(Play My Hero Academia OST All Might's Theme!)

Everyone looked as the dust cleared to reveal a very large muscular man in his famous costume.

(0:05)

"Wait.. is that!!!" said Aizawa.

"No... it can't be!" Todoroki thought to himself as he began crying. "It's... him!"

"It's... really him!" said Hawks.

"It is!" said a random hero. "It's..."

Toshinori slowly stands up straight with a smile on his face.

(0:20)

"ALL MIGHT!!!!!" Shouted all the heroes.

"Eri's quirk actually did it!" said Tamaki as Nejire began crying.

"The little angel did it!" said Nejire.

"I... don't believe it!" said Shindo. "He's back!"

"He's really here to save us!" said Tatami as Shikkui couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hell ya!" said Camie.

"Looks like this war is finally over now" said Nagamasa as Shishikura begins to smile.

(0:44)

"You son of a bitch" said Sam as smiles greatly. "Even in your retirement, you always show up at the best of times"

"All Might's here! All Might's here! All Might's here!" said Ashley as she jumped up and down.

"Not only that but we don't feel sick anymore" said Johnny.

"The sexiest man is here!" said Justin.

"Get ahold of yourself weirdo" said Pops.

"The party is here my dudes! I told you the best guys show up last!" said Jeff.

"Fhah ge (fuck ya!)" Said Miles but he still can't speak right.

"He's here..." said Hisashi.

All of the heroes started cheering and celebrating with All Might's return.

"He's back!" said a random hero.

"I thought he was retired" said a random female hero.

"Who cares he's back and here to save us!" said another random hero.

"Doesn't he looks a little younger?" said another female hero.

(1:11)

"Hey!" Shouted Endeavor as All Might turns around with his now normal white eyes. "You look different... also what took you so long damn it"

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I'm back to save the day once again!" said All Might Prime.

Just then Gran Torino shows up.

"Ya, I'm just as shock as you all" said Gran Torino.

(1:21)

Suddenly near the entrance of the warehouse, Midoriya and the others finally reached outside.

"Wait!" said The Crawler. "IS THAT??!!!!!"

Midoriya and Bakugou slowly look up as Knuckleduster was still carrying them, both of their eyes widen as they couldn't believe what they see.

"A-A- A" said Midoriya.

"No way!" yelled Bakugou.

Hisashi looked up to see Midoriya and the others at front of the entrance.

"Izuku!!!" Shouted Hisashi.

All Might Prime turned around and saw Bakugou and Midoriya... he flashed a thumbs up and said.

"Don't worry... because I AM HERE!" said All Might Prime.

(1:48)

Everyone started to cheer loudly as Midoriya and Bakugou began to cry.

"All Might! you came back!!! said Midoriya.

(2:01 End of soundtrack)


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Meanwhile back at the new shelter where the rest of students and some of the teachers were staying at while hiding from what's going on, Uraraka was sleeping as she was hugging her pillow while in a deep sleep.

(Uraraka's dream)

A monster was going rampage over the city as people were running away from it... For some reason the villain looked like a Godzilla ripoff while having Bakugou's face.

"Oh no!" said a random citizen. "Another monster is attacking the city!"

"What are we ever going to do!" said a random female citizen.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOSTER YOU DAMN REJECTS!!!" Shouted the monster with Bakugou's voice.

"Oh no! it sounds just like a really pissed of boy!" said a random citizen.

Just then some figure jumps up and punches the monster in the face, the monster fell down and crashed to the ground.

"No way!" said a random citizen. "It's could it be!"

Just then all the rubble that the monster caused earlier started floating up in the sky and suddenly crashed down on top of the monster, knocking it out of commission.

"It is!" Shouted another random citizen.

Just then two figures showed up on top of the rubble, the boy was wearing a dark green outfit and the girl was wearing a pink outfit.

"It's the best hero couple! Uravity And Deku!" said a random citizen as everyone cheered in the distance.

"Looks like we took down another villain Uraraka" said Midoriya looking at Uraraka with a smile.

"Yep" said Uraraka looking at Midoriya with a happy look on her face. "We sure did Deku"

They both slowly lean in for a kiss...

(End of dream)

Uraraka eyes suddenly open up very quickly and leans up from her bed with a gasp of shock... she was in her temporary room as everything was dark and quite.

"W-What... was that!" said Uraraka as she puts her hands on her face together while blushing. "Why did I dream of something so embarrassing!!!"

After she calmed down a little... she then starts giggling.

"Why was Bakugou a monster..." said Uraraka as she continues giggling. "Then again I guess that was pretty funny"

She then leans back down and turns to her side with a sad expression on her face.

"Deku... please be safe..." Uraraka thought to herself.

Meanwhile back at the battlefield as everyone was now happy to see All Might again, the generals couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I-I don't believe this!" said Thumb. "How he's is he back!?!?!?"

"I thought that he was badly injured during his last battle with that villain two years ago" said Middle. "Shouldn't he be retired"

"Not only that... but he looks... younger" said Ring.

"Younger! That's impossible!" said Suki. "How can someone look at least 20 years younger"

"Simple... he found a freak that can turn back time" said Index.

"Turn back time you say?" said Stein. "I would love to experiment on that freak if possible"

"I don't think there is such a quirk!" said Ichigo. "How can there be someone with a quirk like that! Wouldn't we know about that freak by now!"

"Maybe that quirk belongs to a child" said Bélanger.

"A child!?!?" said Thumb. "Don't be a idiot Bélanger, why would a child have such power like that!"

"Think about it" said Bélanger. "Maybe the child can't controlled the quirk fully without some years of training, maybe if not carful the child could whip out anyone from existence"

"I think you lost it Bélanger" said Suki.

"No he's right" said Index. "It's possible that a child could bare such a quirk. because if word got out that a child had the ability to alter time of some sort, then a villain could use it to whip out heroes from existence or it would freak out the public in fear that they themselves could be whip out. so they probably found something like that and trained the child in secret so that it can heal wounds or do good"

"If that's true then we need to find this child immediately!" said Ichigo. "That creature could whip us out of existence!"

"Not a possibility" said Baby. "Remember that the Boss is unstoppable, no quirks can harm or hurt the boss so I wouldn't worry about that, if anything we should be worried that he's going to kill all the freaks and not save anyone for us to kill"

Baby looks down and sees the vigilantes are carrying the two boys and are heading to All Might and the others.

"Oh, looks like the boss let those intruders from earlier alive for some reason" said Baby.

Up in the sky as Zibran looks down at All Might with serious look of anger in his eyes while watching the vigilantes below.

"Oh my god! it's him!" said The Crawler sounding like a fanboy. "It's really him!!!"

Midoriya and Bakugou tried to get off Knuckleduster.

"Hold on there young Midoriya and Bakugou" said All Might smiling at them. "You shouldn't be moving in your conditions"

"I know but..." said Bakugou as he starts crying a little. "I...I... I'm glad your here!"

Midoriya falls off Knuckleduster and tries to balance. His ribs are still broken and he can't feel anything in his right arm.

"A-All Might!" said Midoriya. "How are you!?!?"

All Might makes a mighty laugh.

"I've decided to end my retirement and come back to save you all" said All Might.

"O-Ok but..." Said Midoriya before All Might then leans over and hugs Midoriya.

"I don't know why your here but I'm glade you safe" said All Might.

He then whispers into Midoriya ear.

"The reason why I got my powers back is thanks to Eri" said All Might quietly. "She managed to bring me back to my old form, basically I'm 25 now and not only that but there's technically 2 All For Ones now"

Midoriya is shocked to hear that revelation, Eri managed to bring All Might back to his prime self, not only that but now there's 2 All For Ones which in it's self sounds crazy.

"However this second quirk is only temporary, because the original is still inside of you Midoriya" said All Might quietly.

"Hey All Might! aren't you going to attack that bastard up there" said Endeavor. "Also is it me or do you look different"

All Might stands back up and turns around to face Endeavor.

"I would tell you, but I don't have much time" said All Might.

All Might face suddenly changed from a happy lovable hero... to a serious angry look.

"Which that reminds me..." said All Might in a more serious tone.

He turns around and looks up at Zibran who was still floating in the sky above.

"YUSAKE!!!!" Shouted All Might. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Everyone was a little shocked at All Might's yelling for a moment as All Might continues to stare at his old friend with his glowing blue eyes.

"I want a little chat with you..." said All Might in a angry tone.

Zibran begins to smile devilishly as he looks back at All Might with his glowing red eyes.

"Toshinori Yagi..." said Zibran. "You've come at last"

Zibran slowly descends down as he lands across from All Might's presence. They both stare at each other for a moment until...

"Master Ry... I mean Lord Zibran!" said Wada as he was still holding onto Middle after recovering from seki for a bit.

"Easy Wada" said Zibran as he eyes are still at All Might. "This doesn't concerned you or the Generals"

Zibran and All Might started walking closer to each other as everyone watched silently as the two large figures are face to face as Zibran was a little taller then All Might himself... they continue looking at each other for a good while.

"I should've know you were behind this... the way you've been acting was obvious to me..." said All Might. "But... deep down I didn't want to believe that you of all people, would end up like this... especially end up becoming some sort of monster"

All Might then gripes his fists in anger.

"Why... why would you do this!" said All Might. "Why would you become a villain! You the one with ideas of wanting to become a great hero... Someone to look up to! You of all people conference me to never give up on becoming a hero! So why... why do this!"

The battlefield was silent as a gust of wind blow threw the area.

"Toshinori... I don't know what you're talking" said Zibran.

All Might's eyes widened in rage.

"I'm not a villain... nor a hero... I am something more then those titles" said Zibran with a blank expression on his face. "I... am a savior... I am the one who will bring justice to this world for all quirkless humans... Humans who can't get by in this world... a human... something you abandon... and became a freak"

All Might grits his teeth in anger.

"Heroes and villains are the same, they don't care about the wellbeing of others. especially the wellbeing of normal humans... I wanted to be a hero that could protect others no matter who's wearing a cape... no matter how tough and dangerous it is for us humans, just so we can finally be treated with equal footing" said Zibran. "At lest... that's what I used to believe... now I've seen the world with open eyes and how disgusting it really is, the reason you stand here now is because you got lucky... just like that brat"

Zibran then unleashes his dark red aura again, but only directed at All Might instead of allowing it across the field like before.

"You know... it's funny... even after being treated like a nobody in my younger years... and even after my own damn father abandon me... I always wonder... what kind of power would I have if I ever gotten a quirk... what kind would it be, what would it's purposely be... what would it be called..." said Zibran as All Might was standing still in the aura surrounding the both of them.

Zibran steps closer to All Might.

"But now I finally have it... power... power that even you can't handle... it may not be a quirk but it's power nonetheless... but it's power that I will use against all of you freaks..." said Zibran as he smiles a little... "do you know what it is... I'll tell you... it's..."

He then gets close to All Might, close enough to tower over him as Zibran looks down at All Might with pure death and chaos in his glowing red eyes.

"Annihilation... that is my power" said Zibran. "And you better not forget it"

The aura stops as the air around All Might and Zibran turns back to normal... Zibran then steps back and looks at All Might.

"Well... what are you going to do now... Hero..." said Zibran.

There was a long silence as All Might looks at his hand quietly... then clinches it into a fist.

"Yusake... you... me... alone... right here... right now..." said All Might as he slowly looks up. "Fight to the death"


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

(Author's note: Man! 99 chapters!?!? That's a lot! But I want to let you all know that we're near the halfway point of the story and soon I'll be taking a hiatus to fix the story with a friend of mine. Honestly I don't deserve this and I'm really bad with grammar and spelling because I have a really bad habit of finishing the chapter without reviewing it and some times autocorrect screws me over and I make mistakes. I really like this story and I feel like I'm dragging it down from it's full potential because my writing skills are awful. All of you guys deserve better and so does this story. Also the 100th chapter will probably be my longest chapter due to having a major fight scene and major plot points. it will probably be a while to get out depending on how hard I'll try to give details, but I'm afraid that I won't do the fight justice so It's going to take some time before it's done. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter because I went back and looked over to find any Errors but if I missed one then I'll fix as soon as possible)

Flashback to when Toshinori passed Eri's treatment and survived the second option as everyone couldn't believe that the symbol of peace is back!

"YES!" Shouted Mirio while holding Eri as they both cry for joy. "I told you guys it would work!!!"

As All Might got up in his new form, he's clothes began to rip and fall off... leaving him completely nude.

Mirio quickly covers Eri's eyes with his hands while Tiger also covers Kota's eyes.

Mandalay, Ragdoll, and Kaoruko all screamed while covering themselves while Pixie-Bob was drooling as she continues to stare.

"Why is everyone screaming" said All Might Prime.

Then he looked down and noticed that he was completely naked.

"CRAP!" Shouted All Might as he covers himself and runs away.

After some time and finding some spare clothes that fit his prime form, he came out and waved back.

"Sorry about that" said All Might. "It's been a while since I used One For All"

"Now you know what I've been through when I had my quirk" said Mirio while laughing.

"Man I knew you where big, but I didn't know you were THAT big" said Pixie-Bob while giggling.

"Pixie-Bob how dare you!" Shouted Mandalay blushing. "Don't say such things In front of the children!"

"Anyway Toshinori" said Tiger. "How do you feel"

All Might flexes his muscles.

"I feel amazing!" said All Might. "I haven't felt this good in years!"

He then lifts up his shirt to reveal that his big ugly scar has disappeared.

"Look! Even my scar is gone!" said All Might.

"That's great Toshinori" said Tiger. "With that form you can now stop those terrorists for sure!"

"Hold on" said Kaoruko. "We still need to know about the last two options!"

"Alright then, play the video again" said All Might.

Kaoruko then plays the video.

"If your now watching this All Might, it means you passed the second option and now your back to your heroic self again" said Sir Nighteye. "Though now that I think about it... it was probably stupid of me for not telling you to get some clothes before the treatment, but oh well"

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!" Shouted Mandalay.

"Anyway back to what I was saying earlier, you now have 2 options left... well technically one" said Sir Nighteye.

One left? All Might thought to himself.

"Well it's another percentage chance of happening... however it's much different this time" said Sir Nighteye. "The third opinion is a 99.9% chance of it happening, in other words it's almost impossible for you to skip it"

Sir Nighteye looks down.

"But I really suggest you take that opinion and make sure it happens... because the forth option... gives me nightmares" said Sir Nighteye.

"Nightmares..." said All Might as he remembers the times when Sir Nighteye would freak out about his death but never tell him about it...

"Well we don't have to worry about that happening. I mean it's a 00.1% so it's basically impossible for the fourth option to trigger right" said Mirio. "Right..."

"Now I know what your thinking" said Sir Nighteye. "Your probably thinking that just because it's a 00.1% chance means that you don't have to worry about that last option... but your wrong"

"What do you mean I'm wrong!" said Mirio.

"Um you do realize he can't respond to you right" said Ragdoll.

"You see, life can happen unexpectedly. Even if you played the other option to happen, life will always find a way. Think of it has a lottery based thing, you don't know exactly what's going to happen until it happens... no matter how much I try to not think about it or try to find a way so it will never happens... it always pop up on my head... that damn sight! That damn bastard! It... it hurts!" said Sir Nighteye as he pulls his hair a little.

"Chaos..." All Might thought to himself.

Sir Nighteye on the video calms himself down and pushed up his glasses.

"Sorry... I always get scared of seeing that, Thing" said Sir Nighteye. "But anyway there's something I need to tell you before I give you Options 3 and 4"

All Might stares at the video with a series look on his face.

"You see... it's about your childhood friend... Yusake Takishida" said Sir Nighteye. "Or should I say... Ryo Xing"

All Might was a little confused and shocked by this.

"Yusake?" said All Might. "Wait, what did he meant by Ryo Xing"

"I know that last name!" Shouted Kota.

"What really!" said Pixie-Bob.

"Hold on I'll pause the video for a second" said Kaoruko as she paused the video.

"We did a report about some famous chinese family with the same name few weeks ago" said Kota.

"That's right! I remember now" said Mandalay. "I had to help Kota with his homework about them not too long ago! They were a wealthy family that was known to have the royal bloodline quirk!"

"The royal bloodline quirk?" said Mirio.

"It's a quirk that has been passed down through generations after being born with the same quirk over and over, That quirk was also known as the first quirk" said Mandalay.

"Wait you mean!" said Mirio.

"The Luminescent Baby..." said All Might.

Everyone was shocked after hearing that name... The Luminescent Baby.

"But I don't understand" said All Might. "Why did Sir Nighteye call Yusake Ryo Xing and what does The Luminescent Baby have to do with..."

"Then it hit him... The realization that Yusake Takishida (Ryo Xing) was an orphan at a young age suddenly it him. Yusake didn't have a quirk after his parents death, It all made sense... the way he acted when he found out about Toshinori suddenly getting a quirk and the way he acted turning the whole Resistance thing... it was obvious what was going on here.

"No... it can't be" said All Might.

"All Might what's wrong?!?" said Tiger. "If you know the reason then please tell us!"

All Might was quite as he looked down. He didn't know for sure but he had to know... is this what Sir Nighteye was trying to tell him.

"Kaoruko" said All Might. "Play the video... if I'm right about Yusake... then he'll tell us"

Kaoruko nods in response and resumes the video.

"I... don't know what else to tell you Toshinori but... Yusake Takishida... your friend... is a traitor" said Sir Nighteye.

The whole room was silent as they couldn't believe what he was saying... That was what All Might needed to hear.

"Yusake isn't just part of The Resistance... he is The Resistance" said Sir Nighteye. "He Founded the group and planned out everything up to this point. The suits, the weapons, it was all him... also the weapon that they were talking about isn't a bomb or something like that... it's actually biological machine, an ultimate weapon that takes an appearance of a super human. Think of it as a battle android with unbelievable power. I don't know how he did it but he managed to put his own soul into it"

"No way... he's behind this" said Mirio.

"What did he mean by biological machine... and what did he mean by putting his soul into it!" said Mandalay shaking in fear.

"The reason I know all of this All Might" said Sir Nighteye. "is because the third opinion is you and Yusake... both die while fighting to the death... ending it in a draw"

All Might then looks up with a serious look.

"And the forth" said All Might.

He knows that Sir Nighteye doesn't hear him, After all he is talking to a video message. However he still wants to know the last option, even if it is just 00.1% chance.

Sir Nighteye starts shaking.

"And for your forth opinion" said Sir Nighteye. "He wins... and kills you"


	100. Chapter 100 All Might Vs Zibran part 1

(Authors note: hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to released this chapter but It's finally here. I've been very busy as of late but this is part 1 out of 2 because this part is one of the last two chapters before I go on hiatus. but don't worry the story is not done yet... Anyway please enjoy this long chapter"

Chapter 100

All Might Vs Zibran Part 1

The room was silent. All Might stood still as he watched Sir Nighteye sit in his chair for a good minute of silence while everyone else just gave a look of hopeless, thinking that Yusake would win against All Might and the thought of that scares them to no end... even if it's a very low chance of it happening, it still sends shivers down their spines.

"I know what your probably gonna say" said Sir Nighteye. "But I tried, I tried everything to expose him for the villain that he is but... every time I try to find a way it always ends up with me getting killed before I can find any hardcore evidence against him. The only way I can tell you without getting my sidekicks into trouble and giving me more time in my life, is by making this video and having Kaoruko play the video file on this laptop in the future. Not only that but I'm afraid that quirk you have now is not the real thing, Because the real one is still with that boy. Eri may have healed your injuries but your temporary quirk will slowly disappear and you'll end up back to your normal self... in other words since you don't have your original quirk inside of you... you'll end up going back to your normal body. But since you're going into battle, I'm afraid it will probably very damaging to you body. That's why you'll die along with Yusake if option 3 happens"

"So... it's temporary... just like when Eri helped Midoriya fought Overall" All Might thought to himself.

Sir Nighteye pushes in his glasses.

"I don't have much time left so I'll tell you this... I know that we went on our separate ways but the thought of not telling you this now before I die is freakin me out! but even if I somehow survived this I will have to die sooner or later" said Sir Nighteye as he slams his hands on the table in front of him and puts his head down. "SO PLEASE! Don't let that bastard live! I know he's your childhood friend but you can't let that forth option happen!"

Sir Nighteye starts tearing up.

"I'm begging you! if he lives..." said Sir Nighteye. "Thousands if not millions more will die... please! Destroy him! Destroy that thing!"

Mirio, The Wild Pusscats, Eri, and Kota looked back at All Might as they are worried about the situation.

"That is all, I'll let you go after him. I have a spare costume that you can use in my safe. You can force it open if you like. Also you should probably let the other heroes leave the forest if possible... please win this, even if it means you die" said Sir Nighteye as the video ends.

All Might sighs.

"I see... so that's how I'll die" said All Might. "I always thought it was going to be All Of One or his apprentice, but my best friend... I don't know if that's poetic or just down right awful"

"We got to tell everyone about this now!" said Mirio. "The media and the government has no idea that Yusake is behind all of this!"

"That won't be necessary..." Said All Might.

Everyone looks back with shock.

"What do you mean!" said Mandalay. "Everyone needs to know about him! This is serious!

"Don't tell me you still think of him as your friend" said Ragdoll.

All Might looks down.

"I don't know... but I think I know why he's doing this. It's because of me... I failed to save Yukina and he's mostly doing this because he blames people with quirks on her death" said All Might. "After all she was a huge advocate for people wanting to become heroes no matter if their quirkless or not... he probably made the Resistance in her honor, but it's gotten to the point where it's extreme and dangerous"

All Might then looks up.

"And I must stop him! Even if that means I have to kill my childhood friend!" said All Might as he runs to the door.

"Wait!" said Eri as she begins to tear up. "Are you really... going to kill someone"

All Might stops at the door.

"I'm sorry but you heard Nighteye... I have no choice" said All Might as he turns around."I'm going to need you all to flee the city and leave as far away as you can. Just Incase something happens"

"Right" said Mandalay. "I'll get everyone out of here"

"Thank you" said All Might.

He then runs out of the room and heads to were Sir Nighteye's safe. All Might breaks it open as one of his costumes is nicely folded inside.

"I remember giving this suit to Sir Nighteye after I retired as a way to remember the good old days with him" said All Might as he puts on the suit as quietly as he can. Luckily it still fits him even after getting a little bigger.

"All right then, I should probably get Grand Torino help me out with the heroes" said All Might as he then runs to the exit and jumps super high to get to Grand Torino's house.

(Back to present)

"Yusake... you... me... alone... right here... right now..." said All Might as he slowly looks up. "Fight to the death"

There was a long silence as the heroes, vigilantes, Generals, Midoriya, Bakugou, Hatsume, and Todoroki watched quietly as both All Might and Zibran stand there for a moment.

Zibran then smirks as he lifts up his right arm and snaps his fingers in the air. Suddenly All 3 bots that were controlled by Zibran came out of nowhere in begin too attacked All Might.

"All Might behind you!" Shouted Midoriya.

All Might then lifts up his fist like a speeding bullet as all 3 bots suddenly explode into pieces behind him... all the heroes were surprise to see what just happened.

Zibran chuckles a little.

"That was excellent Toshinori" said Zibran. "You really are the greatest hero"

"Holy crap!" Said a random hero. "He didn't even punch those robots and they all exploded out of nowhere!"

"You fools" Endeavor thought to himself. "If you look closely, he did punch those things"

"I saw the whole thing" said Baby while in the air with the other generals.

"How the hell did you managed to see something like that!" said Ichigo.

"I'll tell you what he did" said Baby back to his usual self.

Narrator: let's take a look back to when All Might destroyed 3 of the bots.

He quickly makes a 360 rotation spin and punched all of the bots with a single fist, he hit them so hard that they exploded on impact.

Narrator: All Might had made his attack so fast that anyone with normal vision would think they suddenly exploded. But with eyes of an expert, some very talented pro heroes and the top generals (also known as The Hand) were able to make out what was going on. However only Baby and Zibran were able to see the whole thing in slow motion and with excellent detail. Baby was able to see it due to his lightning based quirk while Zibran's eyes were artificially made to track down most attacks and tell the difference between a quirkless person or a "freak" as they call them. As to why Zibran didn't see Midoriya's punch coming from earlier was simply that he was caught off guard... nothing more.

"And that's how he did it" said Baby who was talking to Ichigo.

"You caught all that!?!?" said Ichigo.

"It's not so hard as long as your very skilled" said index. "You just need to get stronger"

Meanwhile back on the ground as All Might continues to look at Zibran.

"That was so fast!" Midoriya thought to himself. "I could barely see what was going on!"

"I've had enough of this crap" said All Might "No more of these foolish games Yusake! it's me and you only. No help from either side and no one besides us gets hurt. I won't hurt your generals or your soldiers if you or your men don't hurt the heroes here... got it!"

Zibran and All Might continues to stare at each other while everyone was on both sides were silently watching.

"And why would I possibly let these freaks get away freely" said Zibran. "Then again if I win, when I win, I'll just chase them down like animals. But why do that when I can just kill them all here now"

"Ok then... let's make a bet" said All Might. "If you win and managed to beat me... I'll tell you everything about my quirk"

Everyone starts whispering as Midoriya and Bakugou both looked in shock as they couldn't believe what All Might is saying.

"Oh" said Zibran as he's now interested.

"Not only that" said All Might. "I'll even let you kill me"

"Ha" said Zibran. "I was already on planning on killing you anyway so you don't have to stoop so low, I want to kill with my own hands"

All Might continues to stare at Zibran.

"Alright, but what happens when you win" Said Zibran. "But you'll have to kill me because I don't surrender to freaks"

"Ok then" said All Might. "If I win... and kill you in battle... I want your Resistance to surrender and end this war"

Most of the generals looked back with shock as Zibran didn't flinched at his response... in fact he started laughing.

"Ok... you got yourself a deal" said Zibran as he then turns and looks at the generals in the sky. "Index! I want you and the rest of the generals to not interfere with this battle. You can all watch if you want, but If by some miracle I die then you'll all have to surrender"

"YOU ARE NUTS!" Shouted the main hacker as he was holding on to Middle for support. "I may not be a fighter but I'll never surrender to those animals!"

"Hacker... are saying I might lose" said Zibran.

"I mean... can you blame me!" said the main hacker. "That's freakin All Might!!! He's never lost a fight! no matter how bad he gets durning battle, he always finds a way to win even in the most hopeless of situations!"

"That's right he never lost... however... he's going to tonight" said Zibran with an evil grin on his face. "I am the ultimate life form, I can not be defeated. If I beat and kill All Might, which I will, then everyone will know not to mess with me and The Resistance. this war will go into full effect as we will kill every single freak in this damn planet!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Yusake" said All Might. "That was always one of your bad habits. You might eat those words"

"Poor Toshinori" said Zibran. "Even after all these years you still try to look after me... but those times are over, I suggest you treat me like threat instead of a friend"

"You were no longer my friend the moment you betrayed us and turned yourself into a weapon" said All Might.

"And you were no longer my friend the moment you became a freak and let Yukina die in your arms" said Zibran. "I suggest you tell your friends to leave this place before I change my mind"

All Might and Zibran continue to stare at each other for another moment until All Might sighs and turns around.

"Everyone... get out of here as far away as you can" said All Might. "This place might not be a forest any longer"

All of the heroes looked at each other and began to leave.

"Shoto" said Said Endeavor. "Let's go"

"But dad!" said Todoroki.

"As much as I hate to retreat like this... we don't have a choice" said Endeavor.

"He's right Todoroki" said Cementoss. "In fact you kids shouldn't be here in the first place"

"Todoroki!" said Hatsume when she runs towards them. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Ya, me and Midoriya came to save you" said Todoroki. "Or at least that was the original plan before Bakugou wanted to go"

"Ya, but they shouldn't have leave the shelter!" said Cementoss. "Even though you saved Hatsume, you boys are in a lot of trouble!"

"Come on, it doesn't matter right now" said S.n.i.p. "Our first priority is to get everyone out of this forest as fast as possible before this becomes a huge battlefield, that includes you"

Todoroki looks down, then looks back at Midoriya and Bakugou.

"Alright... I'll go" said Todoroki as he, Hatsume, Endeavor, and the others started to leave.

One by one pro heroes began to leave, Shindo then picks up Itejiro's body and leaves with the others.

"I want the medical field to get ready as well!" said Sam. "We can't leave the injured behind"

Sam turns around to talk to All Might.

"I'm glad I got to see you in that costume again" said Sam. "I wish I can help, but this is your fight. Make sure you kick his ass for all of us"

Sam and the rest of the Revengers leave as Mr B picks up and carries Miles who was still unable to move... except for Hisashi as he turns around and sees His son, Bakugou, the vigilantes, and Grand Torino as they didn't leave from there spots.

"Hang on I'll catch up in a bit" said Hisashi.

"Ok partner but be quick" said Johnny.

Hisashi quickly runs over to them.

"Come on guys! let's get out of here" said Hisashi.

"Ya we probably should get out of here" said The Crawler.

"I agree let's go" said Knuckleduster.

"I'm not leaving..." said Midoriya.

Everyone looks at Midoriya after what he just said.

"What the hell kid!" Shouted Pop Step. "What do you mean Your not leaving! In case you forgot, your busted up really bad"

"She's right brat" said Zibran. "I suggest you stop playing the hero and get out of here. Or else you want me to break you other arm"

"Don't talked to young Midoriya like that you son of bitch" said All Might staring at him in a angry look.

"I don't know if you forgotten but these guys are not supposed to be here" said Zibran. "If they don't leave soon then I'll kill every single one of them, even if one of them is quirkless"

"He's right, we should get out of here" said Grand Torino. "This is not our fight"

"Like hell I'm leaving" Shouted Bakugou as he gets off Knuckleduster's back. "Me and Deku are staying right here with All Might!"

"Don't be idiots!" Shouted Grand Torino. "Your in no condition to fight! Even if you two were fully healed you two still stand no chance against him!"

"The old man's right" said Hisashi. "You boys aren't ready to face someone like him, I mean look what he did you!"

"Im not that old..." Grand Torino thought to himself.

"You two and those 3 other guys fought him and lost" said Hisashi. "Come on, can't you guys tell them to not..."

As Hisashi turns around to face the vigilantes, he sees that they already started running away from their lives.

"Hey!" Shouted Hisashi.

"We would love to help get those boys out of here, but we're not taking any chances after facing that monster!" Shouted The Crawler. "We're very sorry!"

"Forget about them" said Grand Torino. "Their famous for running away after the pros show up. After all their vigilantes"

"You freaks should've have gone with them" said Zibran as he lifts up his hand and begins to fire his attack. "But now I'll just kill you off before I fight Toshinori. No hard feelings"

However before Zibran can fire his dark energy bomb from his hand, All Might quietly runs up to him and punches him in the stomach. Sending him flying across the field as he goes through the warehouse and crashes into a mountain. leaving a pig whole in the bottom of the mountain.

"Holy... shit" said Hisashi.

"Ya... it's been some time since I seen that" said Grand Torino.

All Might stands up straight after delivering that punch as his back is facing them.

"Amazing" said Midoriya. "When I use 1 million% it only push him across the room... he sent him flying across almost a mile... it's much more powerful when I first met him"

"Midoriya... Bakugou..." said All Might. "I'm glade you want to help, in fact it would have been fun to fight along side you two. However... I'm afraid you can't be here. Not just because of your conditions... but it's much more then that"

"What are you saying?" said Bakugou.

There was a moment of silence as All Might still has his back facing them.

"This battle... is going to be my last" said All Might.

Midoriya's eyes widened.

"What... what do you mean... last?!?!" said Midoriya as he might already know but doesn't want to be true.

"I'm going to die here..." said All Might.

(Play Bleach OST Here To Stay)

There was a long silence

(0:07)

"Sir Nighteye left me a video about my demise... how Me and Yusake will die in this battle" Said All Might.

"N-no... that's not true..." said Midoriya, but deep down... he know it is.

"THATS BULLSHIT!!!" Shouted Bakugou. "Your All Might! You can't lose!!!"

(0:18)

All Might slowly turns around to face Midoriya and Bakugou... and gives a sad smile.

"I'm sorry... I'm afraid i won't be able to see you two graduate" said All Might with a tear in his eye.

(0:28)

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Shouted Midoriya suddenly. "YOU CANT DIE NOW! YOU CAN'T!"

Midoriya starts tearing up.

"YOU CAN'T LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE HIM! THERES GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY!!!" Shouted Midoriya. "PLEASE!!! WE CAN AT LEAST HELP YOU RIGHT! THIS CANT BE IT! NOT NOW!!!"

All Might slowly walks up to Midoriya... and gives him a hug.

"I'm sorry, but there's no other way" said All Might.

Midoriya starts crying as Bakugou, Grand Torino, and Hisashi watch.

All Might then puts both of his hands on Midoriya's shoulders and looks him.

"Midoriya... thank you for everything" said All Might. "And please... take care of Uraraka"

(0:58)

Suddenly All Might hits Midoriya on the back of the neck with the side of his hand, Midoriya passes out from the strike.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Shouted Bakugou in anger and tears running down from his face. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!"

All Might slowly lays down Midoriya to the ground and begins to walk towards Bakugou while he was still shouting at All Might.

"HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!!! YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!! YOUR DAMN APPRENTICE!!!" Bakugou continues shouting. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM DAMN'T!!!"

All Might then punches Bakugou in the stomach as he too passes out while All Might catches him from falling and lays him down carefully as Hisashi and Grand Torino watched.

(1:23)

"Dragon... Grand Torino" said All Might. "Take these boys as far away as you can... tell them and everyone in their class, that they were the best group of students I've ever seen... I'm sure they will grow up to be great heroes... also... tell young Midoriya when he wakes up, that he was my favorite student"

Both Hisashi and Grand Torino walked up and picked up the boys.

(1:51)

"Are you sure about this... about dying" said Hisashi while carrying his son.

"Positive... I'll make sure he dies before I do" said All Might with confidence

"Ok... But what if you lose..." said Grand Torino while carrying Bakugou.

All Might turns around to see Zibran walking back in the distance as he has an evil smirk on his face like nothing happened.

"I don't know..." said All Might. "But I can't think about that right now, I need to focus"

He then looks back at Hisashi and Grand Torino.

(2:19)

"GO NOW!" Shouted All Might.

Both Hisashi and Grand Torino nodded before leaving as fast as they can. All Might turns back and waits for his former friend to get closer.

"It's been fun..." All Might thought to himself while having flashbacks to the time when he met Midoriya and the rest of the Class 1A. "I really wish I can see you all graduate... I am going to miss all of you"

All Might then pictures back to when he, Yusake, and Yukina when they were middle schoolers.

Yukina... I promise to bring Yusake back... and we can all live together again in the after life" All Might thought to himself.

(2:48)

Zibran walks passed the destroyed top floor part of the warehouse as he finally makes it back to where he was before he was punched.

(End of soundtrack)

Both All Might and Zibran stood there for a good moment as the generals watched from the sky.

"Wow, Boss is much tougher then I thought" said Ichigo. "I mean it doesn't seem like he has any scratches either"

"Of course he's tough bird brain" said Suki. "That's why we've been protecting this weapon for so long. This weapon is our key to a better world"

"It may be the artificial body and the Zibranium protecting it, but that space rock is the key to his true power" said Index. "I mean that's the only reason why it was so successful to keep his soul in that weapon. He may not be human anymore, but at lest he more human then any other freak"

After a good moment Zibran finally breaks the silence.

"Was that your first move" said Zibran. "I must say I'm impressed. However you did make me destroyed the top of my warehouse and I can't forgive you for that"

"Damn him..." Zibran thought to himself. "It may have been one punch, but I'm getting that feeling from earlier again! There's no doubt about it... He and that brat have the same quirk"

"Enough talk" said All Might. "Let's End this"

Zibran smirks in response.

(Play My Hero Academia OST You Say Run, Skip to 0:23)

Suddenly both All Might and Zibran lunged forward at each other. they both delivered a punch as they both collided, causing a big shockwave that knocks down a big chuck of the trees in the forest alone.

Even the generals were caught by the force of the shockwave as they tried not to fly away.

(0:35)

"Damn it! we need to be careful! at this rate their going to level the entire forest" said index.

After the big shockwave ended both Zibran and All Might both stand there with their fists touching one another.

(0:47)

Then both All Might and Zibran begin to deliver rapid fire punches to one another as All Might begins to smile.

"What's wrong Yusake! Having trouble keeping up" said All Might.

"Don't call me Yusake!" Shouted Zibran as he punches All Might so hard that it sends him flying across the field.

Zibran then lunged himself forward super fast to catch up with All Might before he lands in the ground.

"I don't go by that name anymore!" Shouted Zibran as he grabs All Might head and dragged his face across the ground. "My name was Ryo Xing! But now I'm The Great Zibran!"

All Might stops himself on the ground as Zibran Crashes after losing grip.

(1:09)

"That didn't hurt one bit Yusake!" said All Might after getting up from the ground with minor bruises. "You need to get better with your fighting skills"

Zibran gets up as his body begins to glow.

"I told you not to call me Yusake!!!" Shouted Zibran.

(1:20)

"JUPITER BLAST!!!!" Shouted Zibran as he releases a giant energy beam attack from both of his hands.

However All Might Stops it with his bare hands.

"Is that's supposed to hurt me!" Shouted All Might as he lunged forward and hits Zibran with an uppercut. sending him flying up almost 30,000 feet in the sky.

All Might then bend's his legs and proceeds to jump up super high, passing Zibran in midair.

"I am not going to stand by and let someone like you kill off 80% of the world!" said All Might as he reaches high enough and begins spinning.

"You are no different then those people who treat quirkless people poorly!" Shouted All Might as he punches Zibran in midair. "You are the true monster here Yusake! California Smash!!!!!"

His attack sends Zibran crashing down to the ground from about 30,000 feet In the air in a split second.

The force of the crash cases an earthquake that spreads all the way the new shelter.

Uraraka gets wakes up for the shock of the earthquake.

"What's going on!" said Uraraka all confused as everyone else gets up from their rooms to know what's going on.

Meanwhile outside where Zibran crushed as All Might lands back down.

(2:07)

Zibran slowly emerges from the small crater that was made for his fall and hovers high in the sky.

"How dare you!" said Zibran with a pissed off look as he's right arm begins to glow with dark Energy. "TOSHINORI!!!"

All Might makes a fist.

"YUSAKE!!!" Shouted All Might as he prepares for an attack.

"GALAXY!!!" Shouted Zibran as he flies down towards him with a punch.

"UNITED STATES OF!!!" Shouted All Might.

Their fits managed to clash together as sparks started flying out.

(2:27)

"SMASH!!!!!!" Both shouted as the whole area around them gets destroyed by massive amounts of energy! hundreds of trees from the forest began to tear from the ground and start spinning around them like a tornado.

They continue to try and push one another from their sheer willpower alone. The generals watch as they couldn't believe such power that those two are causing while the forest was completely destroyed.

(2:52)

They both started screaming until the force from their attack was too great for them to handle as it backfires and explodes, sending both of them flying across from each other. Zibran crashes into a boulder that somehow survived the force and All Might falls on his back not too far from Zibran. The beast forest was completely gone as a giant crater was all that was left after that big explosion of energy.

Luckily the heroes made it out in time as they all stood on the road and saw that the forest was mostly gone.

(3:17)

"Shit... he wasn't joking about the forest being gone was he" said Hisashi carrying his unconscious son.

"You can say that again" said Grand Torino.

Meanwhile back inside the shelter as everyone was now awake and wondering what was going on.

"Ok everyone calm down" said Midnight. "It was just a little earthquake nothing more, so just go back to your..."

But before she finished Ectoplasm shows up.

"The Beast's Forest is completely destroyed!" said Ectoplasm as everyone starts panicking a little.

"W-What did you say!" said Midnight with shock in her voice.

Uraraka was a little frighten by the news.

"Deku..." Uraraka thought to herself as she started tearing up. "Please be ok!"

(3:39)

As the dust settles down, All Might begins getting up from he's fall.

(End of soundtrack)

"Damn" said All Might as he was in pain. "I didn't expect the forest to be destroyed that quickly, let alone by our attacks colliding with each other"

All Might then started coughing blood.

"Crap, I don't know how much I can take this" said All Might as he begins to breath heavily. "I'm guessing this battle is going to end soon because I don't feel so good. In that case, I need to kill him quickly"

All Might begins walking up to the direction of Zibran.

Somewhere in the distance a news helicopter started heading towards what used to be the beast's forest.

"I don't care if it's 1 in the morning!" said the hyper female reporter who is now having a camera man film the whole thing live. "Whatever's out there is news worthy!"

Back on ground All Might slowly gets closer to Zibran. he was looking down on the ground and was stuck to the boulder. However just like All Might he isn't looking to good either, in fact his body armor was all cracked and scratched up... He too was in pain.

"Even after all this" said Zibran. "You still managed to survive... what the hell are you... Some kind of damn cockroach!"

"I should be asking you the same thing... Yusake" said All Might. "How the hell did you managed to get this much power"

Zibran starts to chuckle.

"Damn you... damn you and your kind!" said Zibran. "Why couldn't we just be quirkless heroes together Toshinori. Why did you go off and become a freak"

"Yusake..." All Might thought to himself.

"I know why... it's because you saw the truth... the truth that our dream to become quirkless heroes... was nothing more then just a childhood dream wasn't it" said Zibran.

All Might just stood there.

"That's fine... I gave up on that dream too" said Zibran. "It's just that... The only difference... between you and I..."

Zibran looks up and stares into All Might's eyes with hatred.

"Is that you chose their side" said Zibran.

"Yusake I..." However All Might couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't bullshit me" said Zibran. "You know damn well that even after those bastards made fun of us... picked on us... and even beat us up... you still managed to find a shortcut just so you can become a hero like everyone else... that makes me sick, to think that there's a quirk out there that can make anyone a freak and keep it to themselves is just sick"

There was another moment of silence.

"Do you know what the worst part about this is" said Zibran. "Even though you gained all this power... you still let the one person, the one person who could've save this world and change society for the better... to die"

The wind blows between them.

"Not only that... but you loved her" said Zibran. "The one and only All Might, The symbol of peace couldn't even save the one girl he loved... how pathetic"

Just then All Might punches him across the face.

"Your the one who's pathetic here Yusake" said All Might. "You lectured me on how I abandon humanity for some power, while you turned yourself into a soulless machine! how would Yukina react if she were here now! How would she react if she saw you like this Yusake! Ever thought about that!"

"Shut your mouth!" Shouted Zibran. "How would you know anything about her! if she weren't dead then we wouldn't be here in the first place! The 3 of us could have changed this society without violence and distraction! You freaks started this! You freaks didn't want to live in a world where everyone can be equal and have everyone become heroes! You freaks killed Yukina! How can you sit by and let all these bastards control everything! After all the shit they've done to us! Yukina was the only person in this damn world who died for the dream we shared! while you went off and became some damn symbol! She cared for us! She believed in us! How can you stand there and smile like nothing happened when the person you loved dies In front of you! Do you even love her at all!

There was a long moment of silence as the wind continues to blowing by.

"I did loved her" said All Might while looking down and making a fist. "However... you don't know anything about her either... in fact there's something you should know"

He looks up at him.

"She loved you... Yusake" said All Might.


	101. Chapter 101 All Might Vs Zibran Part 2

Chapter 101

All Might Vs Zibran Part 2

Meanwhile up in the sky as the news helicopter was flying over the once Beast's forest that is now a gray wasteland in a crater. The camera man was now filming this live as the female news reporter was commentating.

"As you can see The Beast's Forest is completely gone!" said the Female news reporter. "All that is left is a giant crater in the middle as the whole place is completely gray out, no sign of trees and wildlife anywhere"

Back at the new shelter as everyone in class 1A and 1B were in their pajamas along with Midnight, Ectoplasm, and everyone else that was at the school dance were now watching the news on the main room tv. The tv showed live footage of the wasteland as the female news reporter was still talking.

"I don't know who or what made this but I'm pretty sure it was something huge or powerful that had cased it" said the female reporter.

"This is crazy!" said Kaminari. "Was this the weapon they were talking about?"

"At this rate I don't know, but I'm praying that it isn't" said Momo.

"Don't tell me that Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou are dead!" said Mina.

"Deku..." Uraraka thought to herself as she started to cry.

"Hold on!" said the female news reporter. "I'm getting word that the government agency has confirmed that the heroes that were at the forest made it out alive! However I'm afraid there have been some casualties of some smaller pros... wait i think I see the group of heroes now!"

The camera then points to the road side on the hill as hundreds of pros were standing and looking at the wasteland in front of them.

"Ok some good news!" said the female reporter. "It looks like the top heroes and The Revengers have made out alive!"

Everyone then sighs of relief as they started talking.

"Does that me we won!" said Toru.

"It looks like it" said Ojiro.

"Alright! We did it!" Shouted Sero.

"Take that terrorist scums!" Shouted Kirishima.

"Guys be quiet" said Tsuyu. "Also we don't know what really happened ribbit"

"Sue is right! Everyone be quiet!" Shouted Iida.

"Hey look I can see Todoroki with Endeavor!" said Mina.

Everyone looks as the tv is now showing a close up on Endeavor with his son Shoto slong with Hawks, Cementoss, S.n.i.p, and some of the other heroes as well.

"Thank goodness!" said Momo who is now relieved that her crush is now safe.

"But where's Kacchan and Midoriya!" said Naya who is now worried.

Just then the camera pans out to show the rest of The Revengers as Hisashi and Grand Torino were carrying Bakugou and Midoriya as they were badly injured and unconscious.

"Deku!" Shouted Uraraka.

"Their ok!" said Naya.

"It looks like those two have some serious injures" said Ectoplasm.

"Figures it would be those two boys" said Midnight as she facepalmed.

Kirishima looks over to see both Uraraka and Naya looking very relieved as they blush a little..

"Aw how sweet" said Kirishima with a teasing smile on his face "you two looked just like wives getting all worried about their husbands"

Both Uraraka and Naya stoped as they were embarrassed and blushing by his comment.

"Kirishima! nows not the time to be joking around!" said Iida.

"Guys look! it's Hatsume!" Shouted Toru.

As the tv now shows Hatsume standing around the group with the teachers. Everyone in the room started cheering.

"Apparently from what I'm hearing is that 3 U.A high school boys left the shelter and went inside the hideout along with some other heroes" said the female reporter. "And it turns out that two of the boys actually fought Chaos while rescuing the kidnaped girl"

Everyone is now whispering like crazy as from what they saw, Bakugou and Midoriya were the ones that fought Chaos.

"That's crazy!" said Kirishima.

"I can't believe they fought Chaos and survived" said Tokoyami.

"Those Guys are always getting into big fights" said Jirou while playing with her earlobe jack. "Kinda makes us all look bad while they get all the glory"

Uraraka had a worried experience on her face as she see the unconscious Midoriya on the screen with a really messed up arm.

"Hold on! I'm seeing something in the air above us!" said the female reporter as the camera points up in the sky revealing the generals hovering in the sky while holding the main hacker and Wada. "Holy crap it's the top Resistance members! it looks like their... wait! I can see Chaos! In fact I can see his face!"

Everyone stops as they see the Generals as the camera zooms in on Wada's face.

"He's... an old man? That's... very unexpected" said the female reporter as she sounds a little disappointed but shocked.

Meanwhile in the sky as Ichigo looks over and see the news helicopter in the distance.

"Oh great now the media is here" said Ichigo.

"Just ignore them Ichigo" said Index. "Our boss says not to kill anyone until this battle is over"

Back at the shelter as everyone sees Wada's face on the tv screen with the words "Chaos Revealed?" On the bottom.

"Wait! that old man is Chaos!?!?" said Shoda.

"I know right" said Tokage. "You wouldn't think an old man would be able to do something as crazy as what Chaos did to Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady"

"Something isn't right" said Momo while talking to herself. "I've think I've seen that man before"

"Momo what are you talking about?" said Tsuyu as she overheard her a little.

"I... don't know" said Momo. "But I think that old man has been to my house before"

Everyone is now looking at Momo with confusion.

"Wait what do you mean?" said Kirishima.

"Ya tell us!" said Mina.

"I... remember seeing him talking to my dad about some financial work" said Momo. "I think he's a butler for someone but I don't remember who"

"Wait what! Are you positive about this!" Shouted the female news reporter as everyone in the shelter stoped and continue watching the news. "Are you absolutely sure that he's back!"

"Who's back?" said Kaminari.

"Beats me" said Jirou.

"Wait I see him now!" Shouted the female news reporter as the camera points down to the ground as it slowly zooms in.

"No! It can't be!" said the female news reporter. "It's..."

The camera now has a better view of All Might standing in front of a boulder.

"ALL MIGHT!!!" Shouted the female news reporter.

"WHAT!!!" Shouted everyone as they saw All Might on tv.

Back on the ground as Zibran didn't say a word... he looked directly into All Might with an emotionless stare as he told him that the girl who helped started his old childhood dream to become a hero... loved him...

"That's right... she loved you" said All Might. "A person with a quirk that was madly in love with someone who didn't have one... she cared so much for you because no matter what situation you were in, you never cried or given up. You never backed down to anyone because you were always the standing up to your dream... you even helped me no matter how much I wanted to run away or give up on that same dream to become a hero... how do I know this... its because she told me before she died"

(Play My Hero Academia OST Anguish Of The Quirkless)

Zibran continues to stare at All Might without saying a word.

"When she was dying on the floor... I had the courage to tell her my about my feelings... I didn't tell anyone about this because I was afraid that you might find out... she wanted this to be kept quiet about her feelings towards you... because she was worried that you would blame yourself more for not being there" said All Might.

Flashback to when Yukina was on the floor dying while Young All Might's was holding her in his arms.

"I-I'm glad you f-feel that why a-about me... I l-liked you too... but... m-my heart belongs to Yusake... I'm s-sorry... I-I hope you c-can understand... I don't hate you... i-in fact... I probably would have gone to t-the farewell dance w-with you" said Yukina while smiling as she was dying.

"Well then come on!" said The Young All Might while crying. "Don't die on me! You got to tell him that you love him right! You got to live on and help make this world a better place!"

(1:00)

"I-it's fine... really... you and Y-Yusake can make that d-dream come true... after all... you two are... T-The All Mighty... B-Bros... A-Also don't t-tell him about my feelings" said Yukina. "I-If he f-finds out about my feelings... he will blame himself even more for n-not rescuing me..."

"DON'T SAY THAT!!!" Shouted Young All Might. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE DAMN IT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT OUT AND YOUR GOING TO TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL! PLEASE!!! WE CANT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!!!"

"Toshinori... you and Yusake... Keep on smiling... B-Because... I-l will always... believe in y-you guys... no matter... what" said Yukina as she takes her last breath.

(1:46)

"N-No... Yukina... Come back..." Said All Might as he shakes her body to wake her up. "Please... Yukina... Yukina... YUKINA!!!!!!!!"

(End of flashback)

All Might started crying as he looks down.

(End of Soundtrack)

"That was the first time I couldn't save someone... I was young and naïve" said All Might. "When I got this power... I thought i can save everyone with no problems... I was the top of my class and I never had any problems... I even won the sports festival three times in a row... But my ego got the better of me. Then about week later... I lost my master"

All Might then Imagines both Yukina and Nana Shimura smiling back at him.

"I lost two of the most important people of my life" said All Might. "Because I was careless... I was afraid of losing you too Yusake... so I went to America and trained endless to be the best, you even help design the first costume that David Shield made for me"

(Authors note: I have not seen the movie but when I do and get a better understanding of David Shield, I might change this part of the story and the beginning as well. Sorry for the misunderstanding, again this story was written before the movie came out so I hope you can understand)

All Might laughs a little.

"Now that I think about it" said All Might. "You used me and David to get your company to number one and control all of the companies... but we both didn't care. He let you take most of the credit because he knew you were my childhood friend and I let you get away with it too, because of how sorry I am for everything you went through... but looking at it now, it was a big mistake. If I've known that you were planning on using that money and power to form a terrorist group, I would have discredited your company and sent you to jail"

Zibran still continues to look at All Might.

"That being said... even with your evil and disgusting intentions" said All Might. "It was me that caused you to go down this route... even though you never said it to my face, you blamed me for Yukina's death. Because deep down..."

All Might then looks up at Zibran, ready to take him down once and for all...

"You loved her too" said All Might with confidence in his voice.

There was a long silence between them as the wind blows between them... The news helicopter still was filming All Might as everyone back home couldn't believe that the symbol of peace is back, luckily for them the news helicopter can't pick up anything that All Might was saying as it was too high up to catch anything.

Then... Zibran slowly started laughing. All Might didn't know what to think... he wasn't expecting him to laugh of all things like that... his laugh grew and grew until he started laughing like crazy lunatic... then... he stoped... he was now looking at the ground in front of him

(Play Fire Emblem Echoes OST Twilight Of The Gods)

His body begins to slowly let out his dark red aura.

"Toshinori..." said Zibran. "Don't say such foolish things"

(0:06)

Zibran breaks free from the boulder.

"How dare you try to play with my emotions like that" said Zibran as he makes a fist while his aura slowly gets stronger.

"I will not let your lies get the better of me... and if your trying to deceive me..." said Zibran as he looks up with his glowing red eyes with a creepy look.

(0:19)

"Then I think it's about time... for you to die" said Zibran.

"Yusake..." Said All Might.

(0:24)

All Might then glows a faint yellow around himself as the ground begins to shake a little.

"You think I'm lying... You were always looking out for me... you were like a brother I never had... you help me push my dream to become a hero... you even help came up with the name All Might... why would I ever lied about something like that! You really have gone insane... and if that's the case" said All Might as he looks up with his glowing blue eyes.

"I will not hesitate... TO KILL YOU MYSELF!!!" Shouted All Might.

(0:53)

Zibran then grins evilly as they both are getting ready to fight again.

"Go ahead and try... Hero" said Zibran.

(0:58)

All Might and Zibran clash again as they punch each other rapidly while they move with incredible speech.

All Might punches Zibran in the face.

Then Zibran punches All Might in the stomach.

They continue punching each other as the helicopter above them tries to stay steady.

(1:11)

"Now it looks like All Might is fighting some kind of new spiky metal figure down there!" said the female news reporter as the camera man tries to film the fight. "They both seem to be at equal strength, is that thing also part of The Resistance!"

Zibran jumps in the air as All Might grabs a big chunk of the ground and punches it, sending giant pieces of earth into the air at him. Zibran then flies down towards All Might while dodging all of the pieces of ground thrown at him as he tries to land a punch. All Might then uses two of his hands to block Zibran's fist while All Might tries to hold ground with his feet.

(1:34)

"Yukina was trying to change this world! " Shouted Zibran. "These freaks deserve to die for what they've done!"

"Yukina wouldn't wanted this!" Shouted All Might. "She wanted peace not genocide!"

"Genocide is the only thing those bastards left us with!" Shouted Zibran. "She would have understand!"

(1:47)

Zibran uses his other fist to punch All Might on the side of the face as he was sent flying across the field, causing another shockwave that caused the helicopter to lose balance a little. All Might then lands himself safely as he tries to stand up.

(Flashback back, 1:58)

"Toshinori!" said A Younger Yusake who was badly beaten by the other kids while protecting him. "No matter what happens! Never give up on your dream you hear me! No matter what anyone says! We will be heroes one day!"

(End of Flashback, 2:10)

All Might then jumps forward, launching himself at Zibran as he collides with him while sending both of them to a mountain. They both crashed into mountain as All Might then begins pushing Zibran upward.

(Flashback, 2:22)

"But why Yusake!" said A Younger Toshinori. "Why keep getting yourself hurt like this! It's too dangerous, Those kids have quirks!"

"Because true heroes don't need powers to get the job done!" said A Younger Yusake.

(End of flashback, 2:33)

All Might screams as he continues pushing Zibran against the mountain while remembering what Yusake once said.

"A true hero acts on their own! No matter how dangerous the situation is! That's a what it means, to be a true hero!" said The Younger Yusake.

(2:46)

All Might pushes Zibran all the way to the top of the mountain, causing the mountain to crumble as they both fall down to the ground below. Suddenly Zibran gets up and starts floating up into the sky.

(2:58)

"This ends here!" said Zibran as he raises his hand and begins charging up a giant ball of energy (10 times as big as when he tried to kill the heroes back on the battlefield earlier). "I don't care about your quirk! I'll make sure you'll die like an ant right now!"

All Might gets up and looks up to see Zibran holding the giant dark ball of energy in his hand. However he notices that he's body is suddenly getting weaker as steam starts coming out from his body

"Farewell... Hero" said Zibran as he throws the giant ball of energy at All Mights.

(3:23)

All Might grabs the energy ball with his hands as Zibran watches with an evil smile. All Might begins to hear hear pass cheers and chats from his days as a hero, then pictures Nana and Grand Torino... then Midoriya.

"PLUS..." Shouted All Might as he brings one arm back to do an attack.

I'll bring Yusake back to you... Yukina. Thought All Might as he pictures Yukina smiling.

"ULTRA!!!!!!" Shouted All Might.

(3:41)

He successfully pushes the giant Energy ball back right at Zibran. The Energy ball hits him as Zibran screams while he's body slowly disintegrates from the blast... a explosion went off as the helicopter tries to get closer.

(End soundtrack at 3:58)

A darkish red crystal falls from the sky as it hits the ground across about 20 feet away from All Might.

"Holy..." said the female news reporter as the camera man kinda caught the whole thing on camera. "I... don't know what to say... but that was amazing! Of course this is All Might we're talking about! so it's a given!"

Everyone in the shelter cheers as All Might has taken down a extremely tough villain, though the tv screen shows dust clouds after the explosion slowly disappears.

"We did it!" Shouted Kirishima while Mina was hugging him. "Team heroes win again!"

"I hope it's now finally over" said Jirou.

"It looks like it to me!" said Tsuyu.

"I'm so glade All Might is back!" said Toru.

"Me too, now this so called war can finally be over!" said Ojiro.

"All right everyone!" said Iida. "I know we just saw an amazing battle but we should be going to bed now, it's literally 1:30 am!"

"I'm afraid Iida is right" said Momo. "We should be going to bed soon, plus Midoriya and the others should be back soon so let's go to bed"

Sero Yawns.

"Ya it is pretty late" said Tokoyami.

"That's for sure, I'm getting sleepy" said Shoji.

"No way!" Shouted Mineta who was still in bandages. "I'm to hype for this shit! PLUS ULtr..."

Mineta suddenly passes out on the floor.

"Don't worry I'll take him to his room" said Misako.

"Thanks Misako, I'm not going anywhere near his room" said Momo while Misako picks him up.

"Why? it's not like we're in our dorms" said Sero.

"True, but he still might have brought some disgusting stuff" said Momo.

"Can't argue there" said Sero as everyone laughs a little and begins to leave.

Back outside as All Might stands there, still steaming and making that pose after using is attack... he suddenly coughs up a huge amount of blood (more blood then normal) as he drops to his hands and knees and continues coughing up even more blood.

Back at the shelter as Misako took Mineta into his room and before Ectoplasm can turn off the tv, Uraraka takes a brief look back as the dust settles. It shows All Might steaming while on his hand and knees.

"Guys!" Shouted Uraraka. "Something's wrong with All Might!"

Ectoplasm looks at the screen.

"Oh no, she's right!" said Ectoplasm.

Everyone expect for Misako and Mineta comes back and starts worrying.

"Um, I don't know what's wrong but..." said the female news reporter while the camera man was still filming. "He looks like he's been injured!"

All Might body begins to shrink as he's now back to his skinny self. However he looks worse then he did before Eri's treatment... in fact he's slowly dying. All Might falls to the ground still coughing up more blood until it finally stops.

"He's not moving!" Shouted the female news reporter. "Hurry diver! Take us down!"

"I can't the area's not safe, plus we have those guys to worry about!" said the helicopter driver as he points to the generals as they continue watching.

The generals were shocked to see that their boss, their greatest weapon, was defeated by All Might.

"Damn... you!" said Suki while holding back her tears.

"A promise is a promise" said Index. "We're going to surrender"

"Like hell I am!" said Thumb. "I'm going down there and killing that bastard before he gets up!"

"Don't bother... he's already... dying" said Ring.

"We obey our bosses orders even if he's gone" said Index. "besides... we can't don't stand a good chance against the Revengers without him, there's nothing we can do but surrender"

"Damn it!" Shouted the main hacker. "This isn't fair! All we want is a better word! Is that too much to ask!"

All of The generals were silent as they continue to watch All Might down below. He continues to lay there as he eyes can barely open as he slowly breathes but calmly.

"I... did it" All Might thought to himself. "I'm glad I got to use... One For All again. I did it Sir Nighteye, I killed my best friend... I stoped this war and now... I can die in peace..."

All Might slowly closes his eyes as he is still breathing.

Unaware to everyone, the crystal from earlier still lays on the ground... it begins to shake a little...

"What is this... why is everything so dark? Am I dead? No... this is something else... but what"

Suddenly in the pitch black room... a small light appears in the center.

"Wait... what is that?"

The light suddenly brightens up as everything is now completely white. Then the light disappears as room is now in a Elementary school library setting.

"Wait... I remember this place! This is..."

"Man this math quiz is kicking my ass" said a random kid.

"That's because your dumb" said another random kid.

"Whatever, as long as I got this kickass quirk I'm good" said a random kid.

"Ya, but that alone won't do as much if you can't do math like a normal human" said the other random kid.

"Maybe you need a tutor" said a random female kid.

"Ya, but where am I going to get one at this time" said a random kid.

"We should check the library, there's always smart people there" said another random kid.

The three kids entered the library room, it was completely empty except for one kid with glasses sitting at the end of the room reading a book.

"Hey isn't that..." said the other random kid.

"Oh, it's just that quirkless kid" said a random kid.

"But isn't he like really smart" said a female kid.

"Ya but he's quirkless, he's basically nothing in today's world" said the random kid.

"How sad, all that brain power wasted on someone him" said the female kid.

"If you monkeys are gonna mock me then I suggest coming up with more clever insults instead of using the same garbage" said Yusake.

Narrator: this is Yusake Takishida. Age 12, 6th grade with a high school level of intelligence. This was before he met Toshinori Yagi at Junior high. As you can see his a... you know... bit of a smart ass.

"What did you call us you quirkless loser!" Shouted the random kid.

"Hey hold on man he's not worth it" said The other random kid.

"Ya, let's just get out of here" said the female kid.

"I hope you realize nobody likes you, you hero wannabe jerk!" said the random kid.

Yusake continues to read his book as the kids leave the library.

Narrator: at the time Yusake was a very quite child. He wanted to be a hero just like everyone else but all of the other kids laughed at him for it, he would always say how anyone can be a hero without a quirk with enough money, skills and brain power but of course... nobody listened. This caused Yusake to be what he is and always getting into flights with other kids... he may not look it but he's a bit of a rebellion.

Of course that didn't change at all in junior high either... until...

"Excuse me" said a Young girl.

Yusake looks up from his book to see a very pretty girl with brown and green eyes.

"Wait... is that..."

"What do you want..." said Yusake.

"Your Takishida right" said the girl. "I heard your really smart"

"Ya, what about it" said Yusake. "If your here to pick on me like every other monkey then I suggest you leave"

The girl giggles.

"Monkey? That's a funny thing to say" said the girl. "I don't have a monkey theme quirk"

Yusake was confused by this girl's behavior.

"I wasn't..." before Yusake said anything back to her, she interrupts him.

"Actually..." said the girl as she hands him her binder. "Can you help me with the math quiz that's coming up soon, I really appreciate!"

The girl then smiles as she tilts her head and closes her eyes with a smile.

Yusake blushed a little...

(Play My Hero Academia OST Moist Twilight)

There was a long pause.

(0:05)

"Oh I'm sorry!" said the girl. "I didn't introduce myself"

"Oh um, that's ok" said Yusake who is now little at ease. "I'm Yusake Takishida, but you probably already knew that"

"That's right" said the girl. "I do know some of you, but I'm getting off track"

The girl smiled again.

"My name is Yukina Kugimiya, it's nice to meet you!" said Yukina.

Y-Yukina... Younger Yusake thought to himself.

(0:26)

"What's going on... why am I seeing this?"

After a few days of studying

"I did it Yusake!" Shouted Yukina. "I've passed the test thanks to you!"

"Oh it was nothing..." said Yusake while scratching behind his head. "That test is super easy, Anyone can get it if they put their mind to it"

"Hey I know" said Yukina. "We should be friends"

"Um... friends?" said Yusake.

"Ya! We can hang out after school and stuff!" Said Yukina as she puts her hands together. "What do you say!"

Yusake hesitated a little... he never met someone who wanted to be their friend so this was the first for him... but he then nodded in response.

"Ya... that sounds nice" Said Yusake.

"Why is this happening..."

(0:55)

After a while Yusake and Yukina were outside talking about their dreams.

"I know this might sound a little stupid..." said Yusake. "But... I want to be a hero"

"Really!" said Yukina. "That's so cool!"

"W-Wait your not going to scold or laugh at me for it" said Yusake. "I don't have a quirk"

"Why would I? It's your dream right!" Said Yukina.

Yusake was shocked.

"Just because your quirkless doesn't mean you can't be a hero" Said Yukina as she stands up and raises her fist in the air. "When I become a hero! I'll make sure everyone has a equal chance of becoming heroes! No matter what!"

Yusake for the first time in a long time... smiled.

(1:26)

"That's right!" said Yusake as he stands up next to her and raises his fist. "No matter what!"

Both Yusake and Yukina laughed and smiled as they were having so much fun together...

(End of soundtrack at 1:44)

"Yukina... you gave me happiness... you have done so much for me in just a few days... I owe you everything for that...

Suddenly it was pitch black again...

"I will never forgive them for what they've done to you... never..."

(My Hero Academia OST Robo Inferno)

All Might eyes suddenly opened as he felt like someone or something was watching him...

"What's... this feeling..." All Might thought to himself. "What's going on here!"

(0:13)

Suddenly the Crystal on the ground started to light up... then huge amounts of dark aura and energy shoots up into the sky as the crystal started to shake as a giant beam of light covers the whole area.

"What's going on!" Shouted the female news reporter.

Crystal quickly forms a body as it lands down to the ground... The light then clears as Zibran was back to his normal self.

(0:33)

All Might looks back in fear as he couldn't believe what was going on.

"No... it can't be!" All Might thought. "I... I thought I destroyed him!!!!"

Zibran then looks at his hands for a moment.

"I'm... alive?" Zibran thought to himself.

Everyone back on the shelter was completely silent as the camera man continues to film everything... the live broadcast was playing across the country as people were horrified.

All Might continues to stare in fear.

"I... failed!?!?!" All Might thought to himself.

Zibran then looks up to see All Might in a very skinny body.

(0:51)

He then makes a giant evil grin on his face...

All Might can hear Zibran slowly laughing as he then walks closer to All Might.

"Well well well" said Zibran as he gets closer.

"N-No! This is... impossible!" All Might thought.

Zibran is now standing over All Might who was still laying on the ground.

"What do we have here..." said Zibran smirking back at All Might

(1:11)

All Might looks up in fear as Zibran stands over him with an evil smirk on his face.

(Flashback)

"PLEASE! Don't let that bastard live! I know he's your childhood friend but you can't let that forth option happen!"

Sir Nighteye starts tearing up.

"I'm begging you... if he lives" said Sir Nighteye. "Thousands if not millions more will die... please! Destroy him! Destroy that thing!"

(End of flashback)

"I tried Nighteye... but I failed you... I'm... so sorry..." All Might thought to himself as a tear runs his face.

"Are you... crying" said Zibran.

(1:36)

Zibran then kicks All Might across about 2 feet across as All Might coughs up more blood.

"You call yourself a hero! You can't even kill me! Even using my own attack against me wasn't enough!" Shouted Zibran. "You maybe the symbol of peace... but I am the symbol of justice! True justice! Not this bullshit!"

Zibran then walks over and begins kicking All Might continuously on the ground

"How does it feel to be quirkless again Toshinori!" Shouted Zibran. "It hurts doesn't it! Now you know what it feels like to be week and helpless in this damn society once again! How dare you not use that quirk to make Yukina's dream come true you selfish bastard! How dare you let her die!!!"

(2:05)

Zibran then stops as he picks up All Might's skinny body and lifts him up as everyone continues to watch in horror while watching the whole thing on tv.

"Tell me... everything..." said Zibran. "About your damn quirk"

(End of soundtrack)


	102. Chapter 102

Hello everyone! The Hiatus is taking longer then I thought, so I figured you can enjoy this chapter while I finished up the rest as soon as possible. I've been a little busy lately and the new smash game is out. but don't worry me and right side up will try to finish fixing the chapters. So please enjoy and see you soon

Chapter 102

The whole country watches in horror as Zibran was now holding All Might's skinny body into the air to show that he has beaten the great hero in battle.

"I... don't understand... how is he still alive!" All Might thought to himself as tries to keep himself from passing out.

"Tell me everything..." said Zibran. "About your damn quirk"

There was silence as the generals along with Wada and the main hacker, landed behind Zibran.

"Y-Your Greatness" said Index. "Your alive!"

"Of course am you freak" said Zibran still holding All Might. "I've already told you didn't I. I can't die, it's impossible! Now shut up and watch as he tells me everything"

"R-Right! Sorry for interfering" said Index.

For a moment, Zibran stops to think for a minute.

"That's right... how did I survive" Zibran thought to himself. "I could've sworn that I was destroyed by my own blast... how in the hell did I do that? But that dream... it felt real some how... but it was dark. I couldn't see anything, could that space rock have something to do it?"

All Might begins to speak.

"F-For g-get it" said All Might. "I... W-Will n-never... t-tell you!"

Zibran went back to his senses and begins to look at All Might with anger.

"Is that so... your now going back on your word" said Zibran. "Don't tell me you actually thought you can win against me Toshinori!"

Zibran then slams All Might to the ground as he begins coughing up more blood.

"I'll ask again! tell me everything!" said Zibran as he eyes stared down at him.

All Might slowly looks up.

"This is just sad" said Stein.

"To think... this creature was once... one of the greatest... heroes" said Ring. "How sad indeed"

"I will not... give up... this secret! No matter what!" All Might thought to himself.

Meanwhile back on the road a few minutes after Zibran was defeated. The surviving heroes and injured were safe from all the destruction as they just finished watching them fight.

"I... don't believe it! All Might destroyed an entire mountain!" said a random hero.

"Of course he did, he's All Might" said another random hero.

"Do you think, he got him?" said S.n.i.p.

"I don't know partner" said Johnny.

Just then a barking noise was heard from the bushes.

"Spot!" Shouted Ashley as Spot emerges from the bushes and runs up towards her.

"Where the hell was the damn dog this whole time fool!" said B.

"He must've gotten scared and ran away from the battlefield while we were facing Yusake" said Sam.

"I know dogs can sense danger but Spot was never the type of dog to run away like that, no matter how dangerous the foe was..." Sam thought to himself. "could it be that Yusake was too dangerous for Spot, I wouldn't doubt it"

Then Midoriya suddenly regains consciousness.

"Izuku!" said Hisashi.

"Ow! What... happened" said Midoriya as he tries to get up but Hisashi stops him from doing so.

"It's going to be ok" said Hisashi. "Everything's fine now"

Just then in the distance, a large dark energy shoots up at the sky as everyone else felt the horrible presence from far away.

Midoriya quickly looks at the direction of the aura.

"No! All Might!" Midoriya thought to himself.

The aura in the sky vanished as Midoriya tries to get up and starts walking.

"IZUKU!" said Hisashi.

Grand Torino gets in front of him to stop Midoriya from going any further.

"Get out of the way!" Shouted Midoriya.

"I can't do that! Your very injured. besides you can't get there in your condition, it's too far!" said Grand Torino.

"He's right kid" said Sam. "Even if you managed to get there in time you can't fight that... thing"

"I'm not going to fight Yusake!" said Midoriya. "At lest not now, But I need to get All Might out of there before he gets killed!"

"Ok but how are you gonna get here, it's too far!" said Sam.

"I'll do it!" Everyone turns around to see Scott slowly getting up.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Shouted Mis Joke as she tries to lay him down.

"I'm fine damn it!" said Scott quickly gets away from her and heads next to Midoriya.

"I'll go get him" said Scott. "I may not be in the best of shape, but I can still run pretty fast! after all, I am The Quickstar!"

"Scott are you sure about this" said Sam.

"He's right, your injured partner" said Johnny. "Don't push yourself"

"It's my fault damn it!" said Scott. "I was too cocky and thought I can run passed them, but I got myself injured! I can't forgive myself if I don't play a role in this battle! I want to make myself useful to the team!"

Scott then grabs Midoriya and ran as fast as he can in his injured state. He then gets down to the wasteland that was once The Beast Forest.

"Scott!" Shouted Hisashi.

"Let him go Dragon. You and I know Scott too well for us to stop him now" said Sam.

Sam then turns towards the heroes.

"Endeavor! I'm going to need a recuse helicopter immediately!" said Sam. "You think you can call one up"

"Ya sure thing" said Endeavor.

"Izuku... please be careful" Hisashi thought to himself.

On the wasteland. Scott was carrying Midoriya on his arms as he ran as fast as he can in his condition.

"Sorry kid" said Scott while in a little pain. "If I was in my best shape I would be there by now, but in my current condition it will take me about few minutes"

"That's fine but we need to hurry or else.." Midoriya stops as he grunts in pain.

"Are you ok kid" said Scott.

"I'm fine! Just keep moving! We need to save All Might!" said Midoriya. "Also how are you gonna bring me and All Might back with you, will that be a little heavy for you"

"Me? Na it's fine" said Scott. "I gotten used to carrying some of my teammates whenever we're in a bind, so I can carry almost anything. Besides All Might is probably in that skeleton looking form as we speak, so it will be easier to carry him around. But how about you, are you ok with this speed. I can go slower if it's bothering you"

"No it's fine! We need to get to him before Yusake..." Midoriya stops as he doesn't want to think about what will happen if Yusake kills All Might.

"I get it kid, but don't worry I'll try to get us there in a flash!" said Scott. "Hold on tight!"

Back to the present as Zibran continues to look down at All Might who is determined to not telling Zibran the secret about One For All.

"So you won't tell me then" said Zibran.

"Y-You don't understand Yusake..." said All Might barely hanging on for dear life. "If this secret was to come out, then the whole world will try to get Midoriya's quirk. Please don't make me give this up Yusake!"

"Typical freak. Even after accepting the bet, your still stubborn about losing fair and square. If I or my comrades had pulled this same stunt your doing now, you would be bragging about how unfair we are and how your the better man. But since the shoe is on the other foot, it's seems that your bragging has now turned into begging"

All Might still continues to keep his mouth shut.

"Fine... keep your little secret" said Zibran. "It doesn't really matter anyway, after all..."

Zibran walks over and leans over towards All Might's ear.

"I'll just kill your little apprentice, how does that sound" said Zibran.

All Might eyes suddenly widened by that comment.

"I was going to have him join me after he got rid of that quirk but I guess it's only fair that he died along with his master, don't you agree" said Zibran as he give off a creepy smile.

All Might continues to say nothing as he eyes still widened by fear.

Zibran then gets up and begins to walk away from All Might.

"Index, let's head out and find that brat" said Zibran. "I want to kill him in front of his master"

"WAIT!!!!" Shouted All Might as Zibran stops.

"I-I'll... T-Tell you!" Shouted All Might. "J-Just... don't kill Midoriya!!!!"

Zibran turns around and smiles.

"What am I doing!" All Might thought to himself.

"P-PLEASE!!!" Shouted All Might. "J-JUST D-DON'T K-KILL... H-HIM!!!"

"No! I can't! no matter how much I care for Midoriya! I can't tell this bastard about..." All Might thought to himself.

"ONE FOR ALL!!!!!" Shouted All Might.

All of the generals stood there as they all heard All Might shouted those words while Zibran's smile begins to get bigger.

"IT'S C-CALLED..." said All Might. "ONE... F-FOR... ALL"


	103. Chapter 103

(Author's note: As a now, I have 100 followers for this story! I can't believe this story made it this far! Thank you all so much. sorry about taking so long with the editing, I've currently fixed most of 1 to 57 and will continue to finish 58 to 102. Plus I would like to thank right side up for fixing 97 and 98 early. Anyway I decided to make chapter 103 as a early Christmas present for you all as a thank you for everything, so please enjoy and if there's any mistakes I or right side up will fix them.)

Chapter 103

There was silence. All Might had just done the unthinkable and told a villain... no... a monster... the ultimate secret.

"One For All you say..." said Zibran while All Might now looking down at the ground as he felt guilty for telling him the secret. "That name sounds like the power was meant to be used by everyone... why keep it to yourselves"

"B-Because... if it fell into the wrong hands... it will destroy the society... or worse... the world" said All Might in a depressing tone as he felt that he betrayed his master... and his student

"Society... you mean the same one that has treated us like garbage for not being born a certain way... the same society that Yukina wanted to change... that society!" said Zibran.

There was a long pause.

"How long did you keep this a secret and where did it came from" said Zibran. "In other words is a artificial quirk or was someone was born with it. How do you transfer it, how does it work. Tell me everything!"

All Might begins to tell him everything about the origin of One For All, how to transfer it, and how he got it.

"I see... so it was an accident" said Zibran. "That thing you've fought a few years back during your last battle... that was All For One. the one who accidentally made that quirk by giving his brother that power, unaware that his brother already had a quirk and the two quirks merged together"

"Y-Yes... that's right" said All Might.

"Not only that but you have to get that person's dna, like eating their hair?" said Zibran. "And that person has to willingly pass down the power for it to work properly or else it won't work?"

All Might nodded in response.

There was another long silence... then Zibran begins to laugh, he continues to laugh uncontrollably for a long moment... he suddenly stoped... Zibran then looks down on the ground.

"Toshinori... there's something I want to tell you..." said Zibran as he continues looking down on ground as All Might continues looking back at him. "I'm not the person you thought I was..."

"Ya, no shit" said All Might.

"I'm not fished!" Shouted Zibran in response.

There was another long silence as the generals looked at each other for a moment in confusion.

Back on the helicopter, the camera man continues to capture everything from above.

"Do you know what they're saying?" said the female news reporter.

"No, I don't" said the camera man. "I heard shouting from All Might about something but I couldn't make out what it was"

"Damn!" said the female news reporter. "If only we knew what they were talking about!"

Back on the ground as Zibran continues to talk.

"Remember the time we would always get into fights with the other shits... making fun of us for being week" said Zibran. "And how you and Yukina would always praise me for not crying at anything, no matter how tough things got..."

"Ya... w-what about it" said All Might. "Did you cry while we weren't looking or something"

"No..." said Zibran. "The truth was... I never shed tears"

(Play Bleach OST Sounscape To Ardor)

All Might was silent and confused by this.

"It's not like I didn't want to cry, its just that I couldn't... no matter how much I tried, I couldn't even shed one damn tear... everyone around me cried at least once in their lives right, even you... you cried so many times I lost count, but for me... that never happened. Apparently... when I was born, Wada told me that I didn't cry... not even once"

(0:33)

"My father was freaked out by it, he thought it was some kind of quirk that prevented me to cry or shed tears... but I was tested... and was confirmed fine and quirkless by a private doctor" said Zibran. "Even after my father beaten me and left me to die in the woods alone... even after getting told over and over again that I could never be a hero... even after hearing about Yukina's death... I never cried"

(1:05)

There was a long pause.

"Tell me... am I... a monster" said Zibran.

All Might didn't respond.

Zibran then chuckles a bit.

"I see... so that's your answer" said Zibran.

"You b-became a monster (Coughs with blood) the m-moment... you put your soul into that b-body" said All Might while still trying to stay alive.

"Really, is that so..." said Zibran as he makes a sad smirk. "I disagree, in fact... i would argue... I'm more human now... then ever"

Suddenly Zibran's eyes begins to shed artificial tears.

All Might was surprised and confused to what was happening before him.

"Toshinori..." said Zibran as he looks up back at All Might. "Is this... what crying feels like"

"Yusake..." All Might thought to himself.

(2:09)

Zibran then whips his artificial tears and begins to walk closer to him.

"I've got what I needed, I'll get more details from that freak you call... All For One" said Zibran while activating what it appears to be an energy sword coming from his right arm. "But don't worry, unlike you I'll keep my promise and let that boy live for now. Besides, I have plans for the for him"

Zibran gets close to All Might as he picks him up again and holds All Might up in the air

"Goodbye... old friend..."

Suddenly Midoriya and Scott finally made it to where the location of the blast was while Scott stops in his place as Midoriya begins to shout.

"ALL..." Midoriya's eyes widened...

(End of soundtrack)

for a moment everything around him was pitch quiet. Any sound that was making was not heard by Midoriya... all he heard was... silence.

Right before them was Zibran... holding All Might skinny body... with the energy blade right though his heart.

The news helicopter that was still hovering up in the air... caught the whole thing as the live footage was aired all around the country.

All Might begins to coughing up more blood as his vision begins to fade... with his old childhood friend staring back at him with a blank look on his face.

(Play My Hero Academia OST Moist Twilight)

All Might begins to remember everything that happened in his life... how everyone laughed at him for being quirkless, how he met his friends, how he became a pro hero... and how he met Midoriya.

"M-Midoriya... I'm sorry" All Might thought to himself.

Zibran removes the blade and drops All Might to the ground. All Might fell as if time was slowing while falling to the ground.

(0:26)

"I-I'm sorry, that you have to go through this... have to face such a foe, at such a young age..." All Might thought to himself as he continues to fall. "Not only that, but my arch nemesis as well... having to face off two strong villains, all by yourself... without me being there to cheer you on... I'm so sorry... for not being able to see you graduate"

All Might begins to remember his time as a teacher at U.A High.

(0:55)

"however... I'm grateful... that I got to meet you... You were like a son to me, a son I never had..." All Might thought to himself. "Spending my last years with you and your classmates, was one of the best times of my life... I couldn't ask for a better class... because I already have one... Midoriya... My Boy... Please... show the world... that you're... the symbol of peace"

(End of soundtrack)

All Might takes his last breath as he hits ground... Toshinori Yagi, AKA All Might! Symbol Of Peace: Deceased...

Midoriya was frozen in shock as he just witness he's hero... he's mentor... die right in front of him as the camera men, the female news reporter, everyone in the shelter, and everyone else watching the whole thing live where shocked to see the symbol of peace... defeated and killed.

Zibran looks down at the lifeless corpse... and begins to grin.

"ALL MIGHT!!!!!!!!" Shouted Midoriya.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Meanwhile somewhere in a unknown secret hideout, around the same time All Might has just been killed. A familiar group of villains were hiding out after that one incident involving an explosion as they were recovering from their injuries and losing some teammates. In a dark room filled with life support was none other... then All For One. Long story short he broke out of prison along with Kurogiri thanks to the league of villains and the U.A traitor as they helped them escape. The only one captured was the U.A traitor, so it was a successful victory for the villains at the time. but after that, nothing really major happened with the league of villains for a while. All For One was still planning on something really big for the heroes, however due to him getting weaker and the rise of The Resistance. he was in a tight spot as he can no longer move his body or use some of his quirks due to his condition getting worse. All he does now is give orders until his ungrateful demise comes to him. However unaware to him, All Might and Zibran were having a battle to the death... until...

All For One suddenly heard something in his mind.

"I see..." said All For One. "So he's dead..."

"Who's dead" said Kurogiri who was watching All For One to make sure he didn't croak.

All For One smiles behind his oxygen mask.

"He's... Dead" said All For One implying that All Might is in fact dead.

The room was silent until a special someone comes into the room.

"Hey mister dead guy" said Toga who has a few bandages left on her from the explosion. "Your not gonna believe this, but All Might was just killed on live tv"

All For One begins to laugh.

"I'm not dead yet Toga, I probably have a few more months left in me" said All For One. "Also... I already know"

"Oh you knew?" said Toga. "How?"

All For One Smiles.

"He... told me" said All For One. "My brother..."

Back on the new battlefield as Zibran looks down at the lifeless corpse and begins to grin. The news helicopter carry the camera man and the female news reporter watched in horror as they witness the whole thing.

"I... I don't... believe it!" said the female news reporter. "He's..."

On tv screens everywhere, it showed a some what close up on Zibran and All Might's dead body laying on the ground while everyone was frozen in place as they couldn't believe what just happened.

"Dead!" said the female news reporter with fear in her voice.

Midoriya was traumatized... he didn't do or say anything but stare back while Scott did that same.

All 9 Generals, Wada, and the main hacker walked up closer to Zibran.

"He's finally... dead" said Ring.

"I... know..." said Ichigo. "I don't believe it myself"

"This is a good day for Justice and for equality" said Suki.

"You did well, my Lord" said Wada.

Zibran was still grinning at the sight of his old friends lifeless corpse.

The main hacker begins to laugh.

"We did it!" Shouted the main hacker. "We freakin it! The Resistance killed All Might!!! Nothing can stop us now!"

As the main hacker was laughing like crazy, Midoriya still couldn't believe that he was too late to stop him.

"No... this... can't be happening" Midoriya thought to himself as he continues to stare back at them with an horrified expression on his face.

"QUIET!!!!" Shouted Zibran as the main hacker stopped and the generals looked back at him.

There was silence...

Midoriya slowly begins to tear up while still having the same horrified look on his face as the news helicopter was still hovering in the sky.

"I'm not done yet..." said Zibran as he spoke in a very creepy voice.

Zibran suddenly begins to back away from the body as he begins to smile more sinisterly.

"There's one more thing... that I have to do" said Zibran while giving off a creepy smile.

Zibran then lifts up his arm while aiming his hand at the direction of All Might's corpse.

"Wait... what are you..." Midoriya thought to himself.

Zibran's hand begins to charge a large up dark red energy beam.

"No... stop!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"This is what happens... When you go against justice" said Zibran.

"STOP!!!" Shouted Midoriya.

Then... the large dark red energy beam shoots out from his hand as the laser blast disintegrates what was left of the symbol of peace... Midoriya's eyes widened even more as he just witnessed the most horrible thing to ever happened. Unaware that news helicopter just witnessed the whole thing as the camera man captured every last detail it can... then... it was over. The blast ended as Zibran lowers his arm while nothing but a giant hole in the ground where All Might's body used to be.

"There... That should do it" said Zibran.

Everyone back in the shelter was traumatized as they just saw the whole thing unfold live while the female news reporter didn't utter a single word.

Back on the new battlefield as Midoriya started shaking uncontrollably until...

"ALL MIGHT!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Midoriya as everyone except for Zibran suddenly looked over to see him and Scott while Midoriya was screaming after seeing his mentor's body disintegrated f

right in front of him. Midoriya was completely traumatized to the point were all he can do is scream and cry for his mentor. Scott was also in a state of shock as he didn't say or do anything while staring back at them with horror.

Zibran then turns towards Midoriya and looks at him for a moment... then looks up at the news helicopter as the camera man now has a clear shot of Zibran's face. All around the country as screens from small tv in homes, to smartphones, to computers, and to big screens on buildings where hundreds of people were watching from the streets had video feed of Zibran while looking at the helicopter from below. the feed had a zoomed in birds eye view from the helicopter as it only showed Zibran's upper half.

"T-That... T-Thing!" said the female news reporter. "Is... looking right at us!"

Zibran grins as he lift up his hand and fires an energy ball right at them. The female news reporter gasps as the dark red energy ball was heading towards them. It hits the helicopter as it explodes upon impact, causing the live feed to go into static.

Everyone back in the new shelter and around the country was silent as they watch the static continue playing...

(Play Casshern The Movie OST - Shiro Sagisu - Scene #48)

Zibran watched as the pieces of the destroyed news helicopter fall to the ground in the distance, Nobody in that helicopter survived the explosion... Suddenly, Zibran's eyes looked straight at Midoriya and Scott.

(0:15)

"Shit!" Scott thought to himself as he quickly turns around to run as fast as he can while carrying Midoriya.

However Zibran lifts up his finger and fires a small laser beam into one of his legs as Scott falls, leaving a hole in his leg and dropping Midoriya as they both fall to the ground. Zibran and others generals begin to walk towards them while Wada and the main hacker stayed back and watched.

(0:30)

"There's nothing you freaks can do now" said Zibran while standing next to Scott who was on the ground. "Your reign of terror and control is over. soon your society will fall, just like empires before you..."

(0:44)

Suddenly without Zibran and the generals knowing, Midoriya begins to shake as he was trying to get up.

"All things unnatural must die, your existence is dangerous to this world..." continued Zibran. "if we don't end your disease, who will"

"D-Disease?" Scott thought to himself.

"Quirks are nothing more then the plague itself, spreading your hatred across the planet. One population at a time"

(1:13)

Suddenly Midoriya heart begins to hurt as something was trying to take over.

"Humans once rule this world, we build skyscrapers and had Advance Technology... we would've visited other planets at our prime... but then your freaks showed up" said Zibran.

"S-Shut up!!!" Zibran then looks over at Midoriya... and was a little surprised to see what was happening to him.

Midoriya got up while unleashing black tendrils that were now covering up his broken right arm as it grows into a giant black arm.

(Skip from 1:33 to 2:02)

"YOU'LL... PAY!!!" Shouted Midoriya. "YOU GOD DAMN MONSTER!!!!!!"

(2:09)

Midoriya screamed at the stop of his lungs while more black tendrils shoot out of his body as One For All begins going berserk. Suddenly like a speeding bullet, Midoriya jump right at Zibran for an attack.

(2:17)

Zibran quickly blocks the attack while using his right arm as he looks back at Midoriya with an expressionless look on his face.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Shouted Midoriya.

He then jumps off of Zibran and lands to the ground as he performs a more powerful Delaware Smash from his black covered right arm.

(2:25)

He flicks his broken finger as it launches a huge shockwave. However Zibran knocks the huge shockwave from his arm as it changed direction. Zibran then fires another laser beam from his hand at Midoriya.

(2:32)

Midoriya grunts as tries to stop it with his black arm while Zibran smirks back at him. Midoriya looks back at Zibran when suddenly out of nowhere, another laser beam shoots out from Midoriya's hand.

WHAT!?!?! Shouted Zibran as Midoriya's laser beam was coming towards him.

He put his hands up to block it, however the laser blast was pushing Zibran a little as he tries to stop it.

(2:54)

Zibran was still being pushed by Midoriya's sudden new power when the laser blast suddenly stops as Midoriya lunges at Zibran again and punches him in the face with his good arm.

"Wait a minute... this doesn't hurt" said Zibran

Midoriya then grabs Zibran with his giant black arm and throws him into the ground, leaving small crater.

"A-Amazing" Scott thought to himself as he continues to watch.

Zibran jumps out and kicks Midoriya across the field.

"W-What... is this power?!?" Scott thought to himself as he was watching all of this unfold.

(3:22)

Midoriya gets up from the ground and begins to power up even more as he screams while the whole area shakes in response to Midoriya's sudden power growth.

"Stop him! He's getting out of control" Shouted Wada.

Suddenly all of the generals managed to ambush Midoriya before he can become even more powerful as he was pinned down to the ground, Unable to move as every general was on top of him.

(3:37)

Midoriya's quirk begins to stop going berserk as Zibran then head towards the now pin down boy.

"What... the hell... was that" said Zibran.

But he then looks closer and noticed that Midoriya's eyes were completely white.

"Is he... unconscious!?!?" Zibran thought to himself.

Midoriya became unconscious sometime in the middle of the fight.

"That power... is much different from Toshinori's" Zibran thought to himself. "He never said anything about it going ape shit like that"

Midoriya still unconscious while his face had a pissed off look to it.

"Could it be that his quirk is evolving somehow" Zibran. "Like maybe it's allowing him to use other quirks from past users? If so... I definitely can't kill him now, I'm very... interested... then again, if I'm not careful..."

Midoriya's eyes slowly begins to close.

(4:45/ End of Soundtrack)

Wada and the main hacker runs up to the others.

"My lord!" said Wada. "Are you ok!"

Zibran turns around to face Wada.

"I'm fine Wada" said Zibran. "In fact, I wasn't hurt, a little annoyed... but not hurt"

"That's right... that didn't hurt as much when I last fought this brat" Zibran thought to himself as he turns back to the boy. "But that doesn't make any sense, I know he was stronger before I broke his arm... so why didn't I feel any stinging sensation when he hit me"

Midoriya was now completely passed out.

"Am I... getting stronger" Zibran thought to himself as he smiles in response of his realization.

"Hey boss" said Index. "Are you feeling alright"

Zibran snaps out of it.

"Oh... ya, I'm fine. you can let go of the boy now" said Zibran.

The generals unpinned Midoriya as they got up. Baby looks back at Scott.

"What about him" said Baby. "Can I kill him"

Scott looked back at them as he was still in pain.

"Don't worry about him, he's going to die sooner or later anyway" said Zibran. "Besides, I want to meet that One For All freak. I have some... questions about that brat's power"

Zibran looks back at the now passed out Midoriya again for a moment.

"Let's head back, We're going to need a new headquarters after that bastard Toshinori destroyed the top part of the warehouse"

"What about the freaks near our location" said Thumb.

"They're probably gone by now, besides we all the time in the world now thanks to this body" said Zibran. "After all..."

Zibran aura begins glow a dark red around his body.

"No one can stop us now" said Zibran.

His aura stops as they began to fly away and head back to the warehouse while Thumb and Middle carry Wada and the main hacker with them.

After what seems like awhile... another helicopter was heard from the distance. This time Endeavor called in a rescue helicopter to pick up Midoriya and Scott as they both lay there on the ground.

"I'm... sorry kid" said Scott quietly to himself. "I... wasn't fast enough... if I was only a little faster, I would've saved him... I brought shame to my... teammates..."

Scott begins to cry as tears roll down from his face. The helicopter got closer while carrying Endeavor and Sam as they went along.

"I was... only able to be a member... because of my quirk... and stoped a bank robbery, at the right moment... I don't... deserve to be..."

Scott passes out from blood lost in his leg.

(Authors note: hello everyone I'm back! I'll be doing some new chapters now after finishing all of the chapters, I might've miss some but that's for another time. Anyway I've made some minor changes but not changes you need to look back on, so don't worry about those if you already read the story before the hiatus. however I don't think I'll be doing a chapter every 2 days but I'll still be posting as soon as possible! Thank you for all for the wait and support! have a nice day, talk to you soon)


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

The rescue helicopter came and picked up the Midoriya and Scott, who were passed out and took them back to the new shelter. News spread quickly about All Might's death as all the remaining heroes went back to the camp.As much as Zibran really wanted to kill the freaks below, he decided to let them go for now, after all killing All Might was enough for him tonight. As Zibran watched the defeated heroes retreat from the battle, everybody in the Resistance got ready to head out to search for a new location.

Once Todoroki and Hatsume returned, they both explained to everyone in class A and class B what had happened with "Yusake"... they told them about how he was the one behind this and that he lied about having a quirk. Hatsume then proceed to tell them about how his real name was Ryo Xing and how he was a relative to the first born before being abandoned for not having a quirk. No one slept well that night.

Saturday 12:23 pm.

Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, Momo, Todoroki, and Tsuyu from class 1A were now in one of the emergency rooms in the new small hospital building. The class was talking to Bakugou while waiting for Midoriya to wake up from being unconscious. Both Bakugou and Midoriya shared the same room in the shelter's hospital as every hero that was injured from last night's battle were occupying the other rooms.

"I can't believe he's gone" said Kirishima and Bakugou looked down to his bed, his arm was in a cast.

"Don't say that!" said Iida. "You shouldn't be talking about that now, especially in front of Bakugou!"

"It's fine four eyes..." said Bakugou. "I know he's gone... and it's all that bastard's fault"

Everyone was silent as they remembered that thing killing and disintegrating All Might on TV. Who wouldn't remember such a horrible thing...

"I can't believe Yusake would do this" said Uraraka. "I thought he was All Might's friend"

"Not only that, but he's related to the first" said Tsuyu. "Why in the world would he lie about being quirkless, ribbit"

"Because he wouldn't have gotten where he is if he told the truth" said Todoroki. "Even though he's a traitor, it's still our own fault for treating quirkless people like trash in the first place"

Momo started to shake a little and out of nowhere ran out of the room.

"Momo!" said Uraraka.

"It's fine, let her go" said Todoroki. "She's more heart broken with the news then anyone else, let's just give her some space for now"

"What about Naya" said Tsuyu. "Isn't she a big fan of Yusake as well?"

"Who knows how's she taken the news" replied Uraraka.

"It's not just her, no one in class A or B is taking the news well" said Kirishima. "After what we saw last late and finding out he's the one who killed All Might like that... everyone's is really depressed about it"

"Yeah but he still has a motive" said Iida. "Like Uraraka just said he's related to the first. Not only that but his real father left him to die for not having a quirk. Anyone in his position would have extreme hatred views towards people like us. However, if the public finds out about this..."

"Who cares..." said Bakugou. "that bastard lied to everyone and that includes us. I don't give a shit if his father abandoned him or if he was treated like crap... he killed All Might... I'll never forgive him for that..."

"Same goes for me" said Todoroki. "But we can't do anything about it now, Right now we need to get stronger and faster"

"But how" said Tsuyu. "How are we going to get stronger in such a short amount of time to fight such an enemy, it's only a matter of time before he finds us, ribbit..."

The room is silent... they know Sue was right, they won't be able to get strong enough to fight him or his army in time. Plus there's a good chance that he's going to find them. In other words... there's nothing they can do.

"Damn it!" Shouted Bakugou. "Why did All Might have to lose! It's not fair!!!"

Bakugou continued to get even more pissed.

"I'll kill that bastard! Even if it means I get expelled in the process!" Shouted Bakugou.

"That's enough Bakugou! Don't say such reckless things!" exclaimed Iida. "No one here is getting expelled you hear me! You already tried to disobeyed orders and you got lucky... but I'm the class president and I'll make sure you don't do something that reckless everagain!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!!" Shouted Bakugou as everyone took a step back. "LOOK AT WHAT THAT BASTARD DID TO US! DEKU IS COMPLETELY PASSED OUT AND I'M STUCK IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL BED! I'LL GET STRONGER AND KICK THAT GUYS ASS IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!!!"

Everyone was silent... they didn't say anything as Bakugou began to cry in front of them.

"I'll... kill that bastard... you hear me... " said Bakugou as he continued to cry.

Iida pushed his glasses up.

"Fine... you want to get expelled... then do whatever you want" said Iida. "To tell you the truth... you were never the hero type, you acted more like a selfish villain in my eyes anyway"

Iida walked out the room.

"Iida wait!" said Kirishima as he runs after Iida. "You don't really mean that! You two are just stressed out just like everyone else"

The room was silent again.

"Well, I'm heading out... I'm gonna check to see if Momo is feeling better" said Todoroki as he too leaves.

"I'll go with you" said Tsuyu as she leaves too.

She then turns back to Uraraka.

"Do you want to come with us" said Tsuyu.

"No... I'll stay here until Deku wakes up" said Uraraka.

"Oh, ok then" said Tsuyu. "Tell Midoriya we hope he gets better"

"Yeah... I will" said Uraraka.

Tsuyu look back at her for a moment and then left, leaving Uraraka alone with Midoriya and Bakugou. Uraraka looked down in a depressed mood as she was worried about everything that was going on. Bakugou turned to the other side of the bed.

"If your gonna kiss him, now's a good time to do it" said Bakugou. "That nerd will just freak out if you try to do it while his awake"

Uraraka began to blush.

"I-I I'm not going to do that!" said Uraraka. "W-What brought that up all of a sudden!"

"Don't play dumb, I know you like him" said Bakugou as he laid on the side of his bed while looking at the wall on the other side. "Honestly have no idea what you see in that nerd"

"I'm not gonna kiss him if he's unconscious you jerk!" said Uraraka.

"Whatever, I won't tell if you do" said Bakugou. "Besides... he's gonna need you now more then ever after what happened, so don't baby him too much... got it?"

Uraraka was confused by that comment.

"Bakugou worrying about Deku!?!?" Uraraka thought to herself as she look at Midoriya for a moment.

She walked over to Midoriya and got a little closer to him.

"Deku..." Uraraka thought to herself.

Suddenly... Midoriya was in a pitch black area... nothing was in sight. But Midoriya was in that form where only his top face and hands were showing... he was back at the dream world.

(Authors note: I don't know the official name for this dream at the moment but if someone does let me know and I'll put it in as soon as possible)

Suddenly a mysterious woman showed up.

"So, your Toshinori's successor" Midoriya turns around to see none other then Nana Shimura.

"I've seen you before, but we hardly talked" said Shimura. "But now it's my turn to finally speak with you"

Midoriya continued to look at her for a moment.

"What's wrong?" said Shimura. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with me at first sight"

She started laughing a little as she was teasing with him... but Midoriya started to cry.

"W-Wait a minute!" said Shimura. "I didn't mean to make you cry! It's was just a joke!"

"No... it's not that... it's..." Midoriya tried to whip away his tears. "I failed... I couldn't save All Might!"

Shimura sighed.

"Look I know you must feel really sad right now, but there's nothing to worry about" said Shimura. "My Toshinori went through the same thing you just did"

"I... know but..." said Midoriya as he continues to cry a little.

"Look, things may look bad now... But you have us! we're here for you, so that you'll succeed as the new current holder" said Shimura. "And don't worry, you'll see him again soon enough. In fact, you should've seen the look on his face when he saw me again after I died. It was pretty cute and hilarious"

"But... I couldn't stop Yusake" said Midoriya as he whipped away his tears. "I know that I'll see All Might again, but I... couldn't stop Yusake from..."

"Toshinori used to talk about Yusake and Yukina all the time when I was teaching him how to control One For All" said Shimura. "But to be honest, I never would've thought that he would go mad and betray Toshinori like that..."

"Not only that... but my arm is completely busted up... I can't use it anymore" said Midoriya. "I don't know if Eri can even fix it in time"

"That didn't stop you from attacking him" said Shimura.

Midoriya looks back in a confused look in his eyes.

"Oh right! you don't remember!" said Shimura. "After all I took over after you lost control and went berserk"

"You... helped me?" said Midoriya.

"Yeah" said Shimura. "Well, only for a little bit. Just like the time we helped you while you were being brainwashed a few years ago, only this time a few of us helped you out"

"Yeah, I remember" said Midoriya.

"Well anyway" said Shimura. "Most of us have been talking... and we have come to the conclusion that you're almost ready"

"R-Ready" said Midoriya.

"Yep. Once you are ready, you'll be able to use all of our past powers" said Shimura as she smiled back at him.

"Wait!" said Midoriya. "You mean, I'll control them all?"

"Yep!" said Shimura. "Anyway, times about up for me. I'll talk to you soon, take care"

"W-Wait! How do I know when I'm ready!" said Midoriya. "I have to master all of your powers NOW so I can stop Yusake!"

"Oh Don't worry, you'll be ready soon. just get that arm fixed, ok?" replied Shimura as the whole place began to light up.

"W-Wait... it can be fixed?!" said Midoriya.

"I don't have much time, I'm sorry!" said Shimura as the whole place was now covered in a bright light.

"WAIT!!!!" Shouted Midoriya as he reached his left hand out to reach her.

Suddenly... he was in bed. Midoriya was confused for a moment but then realized that he was in a medical bed while sticking his left hand out. however he felt something... something soft.

Bakugou turns around.

"W-What the!" said Bakugou.

"Wha..." Midoriya thought to himself as he suddenly realized that Uraraka was closed to him while looking really surprised... and completely red in the face.

Midoriya slowly looks down... and noticed that his left hand was groping her boob by accident.

Uraraka screamed as she slaps him across the face as a natural response. Suddenly Midoriya begins to float from his bed as he hits the ceiling with his head. Uraraka then noticed that she activated her powers by accident.

"S-Sorry! Release!" said Uraraka as she puts her fingers together while Midoriya fell down onto his bed in pain

"You dumbass!" shouted Bakugou.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

Meanwhile at the unknown secret hideout 12:35 pm. Twice was in a room reading what seems to be a magazine while in his costume. The room was a little dark with a bed in the corner has it had someone sleeping on it while twice was keeping an eye on him.

"Damn, I've been reading the same damn magazine for a long ass time" said Twice. "I've have read every page in this damn magazine"

"No you haven't!" said Twice while talking to himself in a different voice. "See! You haven't read this part of the magazine yet"

"Oh! Your right!" said Twice again as he turns a page. "Hey! This is a jobs listing page!"

"Ya, that means you should get a job you sack of shit" said Twice again in a different voice.

Suddenly on the bed as the person in it was beginning to wake up.

"Where... am I?" said a familiar creepy voice.

"Oh! It's about time you woke up, you good for nothing piece of shit!" said Twice.

"Please don't kill me, I'll behave!" said Twice again in a different voice.

"Where's... my mask!" said the creepy voice.

"Oh that! Ya, it got destroyed by that explosion" said Twice. "But don't worry, we got you a new one. Now where did I put it..."

"I have it" said a familiar voice as the mask was thrown to the creepy guy on the bed. "Also, a lot of stuff happened while you were out"

The creepy person picks up the new hand mask and puts it on.

"Is that right..." said Shigaraki as he looks up after putting on his new mask. "Tell me everything, Dabi"

Meanwhile back at the hospital room back at the new shelter.

Midoriya and Uraraka were both looking away from each other while not uttering a single word for a moment after that little incident they had earlier.

"I-I'm sorry..." said Midoriya while looking down as he felt guilty about himself.

"I-It's... o-ok..." said Uraraka. "Your were having a bad dream, you didn't mean to"

"Just shut up and kiss already you freakin dorks! It's god damn annoying!" Bakugou thought to himself while having a pissed off look on his face.

Uraraka looked back at Midoriya for a moment as Midoriya still felt depressed about what's been going on and after seeing All Might die before his eyes.

"I really want to tell him... but after everything that has happened... I don't think it's a good idea to bring up my feelings at a time like this..." Uraraka thought to herself. "My feelings will have to wait a little longer. however... i don't know how much time we have left if those guys find us..."

Uraraka looks away again.

"After everything that is going on... I can't be hiding my secret any longer..." Midoriya thought to himself. "But... I don't know if I can do it..."

(Flashback)

"I mean if they really are your friends... then you wouldn't have a problem telling them your little secret..."

(End of Flashback)

"No! I need to do this! I need to tell them!" Midoriya thought to himself. "But..."

Midoriya then looks over at Uraraka as she was still looking the other way while thinking about her feelings.

"I need to tell her first" Midoriya thought to himself.

Uraraka then turns back at Midoriya as they both spoke.

"Uraraka I..."

"Deku I..."

They both stoped as they interrupted each other.

"Um... You go first" said Uraraka.

"O-Ok" said Midoriya.

"This is it..." Midoriya thought to himself.

"Uraraka... there's something I need to..." but before Midoriya can finished, the door to the room opens as a familiar voice interrupts him.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya stoped as both him and Uraraka looked over to see Naya... but they both couldn't believe their eyes as she was wearing something that they never thought she would wear in a time like this.

Bakugou looks over and was completely shock by what Naya was wearing.

"W-What the hell!" Shouted Bakugou.

Naya was wearing a pink nurse uniform as she was bringing him hospital food.

"I brought you some lunch for my favorite recovering hero" said Naya.

The whole room was frozen with confusion and shock as Naya walks over to Bakugou.

"Also it's time to take you medicine" said Naya.

"W-What are you doing wearing something like that!" said Bakugou as Naya puts down the food trey.

"I'm just helping my favorite hero get better soon so that we can train together and stop those bad guys" said Naya with a cute smile as grabs a spoon full of food and begins to feed him. "Now open wide"

"S-Stop it! Your freakin me out with this stupid act!" Shouted Bakugou as he tries to back away from her spoon.

Then he noticed that some of Naya's classmates were watching from the door as they tried to hide from site.

"What hell are you bastards looking at!" Shouted Bakugou. "Don't tell me you put her up to this!"

Itsuka, Tetsutetsu, Jurota, Setsuna, and Tsunotori walked into the room after Bakugou noticed them.

"Look it's not what it looks like! we didn't do anything to make her to do this!" said Itsuka.

"W-What are you guys doing here!" said Naya as she was a little embarrassed.

"We saw you heading here wearing that outfit and decided followed you" said Jurota.

"You must really have a thing for Bakugou to dress up like that" said Tsunotori.

"Um well..." said Naya while smiling as she scratches the back of her head.

"Lucky bastard, I wish I had a cute girl wearing a nurse uniform when I get hurt" Tetsutetsu muttered to himself.

All of a sudden Itsuka puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you saying I'm not cute enough..." said Itsuka with her eyes closed from irritation. "If you want a cute nurse so bad, then I'll help break your bones for you"

"W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" said Tetsutetsu.

"I wonder if Deku would like it if I wore something like that..." Uraraka thought to herself.

"I'm still confused Naya" said Midoriya. "Why are you wearing a that outfit at a time like this?"

"Well, I figured that Bakugou isn't in a very good mood right now" said Naya. "Especially that everyone is depressed about what happened. So I figured that I would brighten up his mood by wearing this cute outfit for him"

"Ok... but what about you?" said Uraraka. "I thought you of all people would be depressed about this"

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm completely fine" said Naya.

"Really?!?!" said Uraraka. "I thought you would be devastated about Yusake"

"Yusake? Never heard of him" said Naya as she force the food into Bakugou's mouth.

The whole room was silent.

"What are you talking about Naya?!?!" said Itsuka. "You were always such a big fan of Takishida"

"Taki who?" said Naya. "Sorry, I have no idea who that is"

"Of course you do!" said Tetsutetsu. "When Todoroki and Hatsume told us about what Yusake did to All Might, you didn't say a word and went back to your room"

"..." Naya didn't say a word for a moment as she continues to force feed Bakugou.

"Naya..." said Tsunotori.

Bakugou then spits out the food.

"Ok I get it! I can feed myself" said Bakugou.

"Are you sure Kacchan" said Naya.

"Ya I'm sure, also... are you positive that you're ok" said Bakugou. "Everyone is worried about you"

"Nonsense! I'm fine" said Naya with a smile. "Now make sure you take your medicine. I'll be right back, I need to wash my hands"

Naya was humming to herself as she walks passed her classmates and out of the room.

"I guess... she's ok then" said Jurota.

"It sounds like she's just ignoring what happened" said Itsuka. "But still better then being depressed I guess"

"At least she's taking the news better then everyone else" said Setsuna. "But speaking of which, we should check on the others"

"Good idea" said Itsuka.

All of the class B students leave to go check on the rest of their classmates.

"Oh crap! I forgot to tell my parents that I'm at the new shelter!" said Uraraka. "Sorry Deku, but you can tell me that that thing you wanted to say later ok"

"W-Wait!" said Midoriya as she runs out the room.

"I... guess I'll tell her later then" Midoriya thought to himself.

Meanwhile in the girls bathroom at the hospital. Naya continues humming to herself as she washes her hands. But then stops for a moment... she then starts tearing up as she falls down to the floor on her knees as she starts crying quietly to herself while the sink was still rushing water.

"Why... Yusake..." said Naya as she continues crying.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Meanwhile at the government agency 1:00 pm. Genich Umeda and some government agents as they were watching the news program while Daikaku and a different news lady were talking about last nights incident.

"It's... a tragic time we're living in now as The Resistance has claim more lives from last nights Mission" said Daikaku. "Even though we successfully retrieve the kidnaped U.A student, it wasn't without a huge sacrifice... The once great Symbol Of Peace All Might was brutally murdered by the hands of these ungrateful terrorists... the man responsible for the horrific display last night goes by the name Zibran"

The tv shows a screenshot of Zibran looking up at the camera moments before he shot down the helicopter killing the camera man, the driver, and the female news reporter.

"We got conformation that this monster is the true leader of the Resistance. He also has multiple kinds of powers and the power to temporarily shutdown quirks for a short period of time" said Daikaku.

As Daikaku continues talking, one of the government people peaks up.

"Mr Umeda, You really think this is a good idea about not telling the public about Zibran's true identity" said one of the government agents.

"Yusake is a traitor that shouldn't be recognized" said Umeda is a pissed off mood. "People still think his dead after all this. But If the people find out about him being alive and was behind all of this from the beginning, then it will cause some major problems. After all the government has given him money for all of his projects in the past, he might had uses some of it for The Resistance for all we know. We can't let the people find out about!"

"Ok, but if he hacks into another new podcast and revealed himself" said one of the government agents.

"Not only that but isn't he the son of Wuhan Xing" said another government agent. "If word gets out about him being related to the first, then Zibran use his past to push more quirksless onto his side"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Shouted Umeda as he slams his desk. "What matters now is that he is roaming around freely in this country as we speak! god knows what that thing is doing to innocent people right now!"

"Sir! we've already got the military looking for The Resistance as we speak" said the government agent. "We still haven't found anything as of yet"

"Well I want them to look harder and fast!" Shouted Umeda. "I want that bastard's head before he decides to hack another broadcast! I want him dead for killing the symbol of peace damn it!"

Meanwhile at the unknown secret hideout around the same time. Shigaraki, Dabi, and Twice were also watching the same program as Shigaraki was getting pissed.

"As of now the Japanese government has called in the military to find and capture this moster at any cost" said Daikaku. "But if you asked me, we should have had the military there with the heroes in the first place... but I don't know if it would have changed anything"

"While the search for Zibran continues, the United States has ordered a emergency meeting with the other nations to discuss if whenever or not they should send in arm forces to help stop the fight against The Resistance as well" said the anchorwoman next to Daikaku. "Cities from around the world had gathered to say their prayers for All Might while support for the terrorist is growing as division between quirksless and quirks are skyrocketing at a alarming rate around the world"

Shigaraki clenched his fist in anger.

"It's not fair... I wanted to kill All Might..." said clenched his fist. "Who the fuck does that metal bastard think he is! Not only that he stole my target, but he killed him on national television like it was nothing! That really pisses me off!"

"Shigaraki then gets op and destroys the tv in a fit of rage.

"Hey! I was watching that!" said Twice.

"Clam down Shigaraki" said Kurogiri as he walks into the room. "We need to settle on a plan"

"I... I... I want to kill him!" said Shigaraki.

"I know how you must feel, but think about the boss" said Kurogiri. "For all we know they might be coming for him"

"Is... that right" said Shigaraki as he calms down. "Well then, if that bastard is coming here then we should get ready so we can kill him"

"Hold on, I didn't say anything about fighting them" said Kurogiri.

"What!" said Shigaraki.

"We need to leave here at once" said Kurogiri.

"Why should we!" said Shigaraki as he looks at Kurogiri with pissed off look in his eyes. "Are you afraid of that bastard!"

"No, but we need to keep him safe so they don't kill him at his weakest state" said Kurogiri.

"Are you saying he can't kill him" said Shigaraki.

"If he couldn't kill All Might... what makes you think he can kill the one who did..." said Kurogiri.

The room was silent as both Shigaraki and Kurogiri stared at each other with anger.

"Look, I don't want to be that guy" said Twice. "But who's keeping an eye on the boss"

Kurogiri look over at Twice.

"I have Toga keeping a look out for him while I'm here talking to you guys" said Kurogiri.

"Oh really?" said Twice. "Then why is she here"

Twice points to Toga who was standing in a corner.

"What hell are you doing here!" said Kurogiri. "I thought I asked you to keep an eye on him!"

"I got bored and left" said Toga as she playing with some weird doll. "Besides I made this doll based on my lover!"

She shows off a creepy handmade doll she made that resembles Midoriya.

"Isn't he the cutest!" said Toga. "I even gave him little cut marks all over his body so in the future I can give him real cut marks myself!"

The room was silent.

"What?" said Toga.

Just then a huge armored battle suit crashes though the wall while giving off a huge bright light from the outside as the figure grabbed and pin down Twice while everyone was confused about what is going on.

"So, this is where the rats are hiding" said Thumb in his tank battle suit.

"Shit! We're under attack!" Shouted Kurogiri.

Just then 4 long metal arms reached out and grabbed all of the remaining members by their throats as they were lifted off from the ground.

"It seems you were right" said Middle as he walks along with the other members of The Hand.

"W-Who are you!" said Kurogiri as tries to talk while being grabbed by the neck.

"Really? I'm surprised you haven't heard of us" said Index. "We're... The Quirkless Freedom Fighter's Elite Generals"

"T-The Resistance..." said Shigaraki as he tries to talk while being grabbed by the neck. "T-That means..."

Just then a large figure comes up as the sun behind them gives off a shadow of Zibran.

"He's here..." said Shigaraki.

Zibran steps into the open entrance while the sunlight shines from behind him.

"Well Shigaraki, it seems that you survived that blast" said Zibran. "How fitting, you'll get to see your master die in front of you. Just like that boy"

Zibran then gives of a creepy smile.

"I'll... kill you!" said Shigaraki.

Just then Shigaraki uses his quirk as it successfully works against Middle's metal arms while breaking free from his grip.

"What the!" said Middle as Shigaraki breaks free and runs towards Zibran.

"YOUR MINE!" Shouted Shigaraki as he reaches out to him.

However when Shigaraki touched him, nothing happened.

"What!" said Shigaraki.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something" said Zibran while looking down at Shigaraki with a grin on his face.

Zibran grabbed Shigaraki and throw him across the room.

"Now then, tell me where is this All For One freak" said Zibran.


	108. Chapter 108

(Authors note: hey everyone, sorry I've been gone for so long. I was busy doing something important for school coming up and I wasn't in the mood for writing. But I'm back and I'll try to make more chapters but if something happens I hope you can understand why I wasn't active. Anyway enjoy)

Chapter 108

Zibran and the elite top 5 generals (The Hand) have broken though The League Of Villains hideout. Kurogiri was trying to figure out a way to break free from one of the generals grasps, however it was impossible for him to break free and use his quirk due to the ziburnum in Middle's metal tentacle like arms as they continue to hold the members by their necks.

"Now, if you tell me where your boss is hiding" said Zibran. "I might let you freaks leave here alive. after all, I am in mood right now so don't think about pissing me off"

"W-Why should... we t-tell you" said Dabi as he and the others were being strangled by Middle's metal arms.

"Y-Ya! Screw you pal!" said Twice.

Zibran chuckles for a second.

"I see..." said Zibran. "I guess I'll just kill you all here right now"

"That enough..."

Middle accidentally let go of the League of villains as he was a caught off guard by the voice. Kurogiri, Dabi, and Toga were catching their breaths after being almost strangled by him.

"Middle... what is the meaning of this..." said Zibran as he was not in a good mood.

"S-Sorry My Lord" said Middle. "I heard someone talking in my head"

"You what?" said Zibran.

"Kurogiri... are you listening" said All For One while communicating through Kurogiri mind while using one of his unnamed quirks that he can still use.

"Y-Yes... I am" said Kurogiri.

"Did he say something?" said Thumb

"I need you to bring me their leader... I want to talk to him personally" said All For One.

"But sir" said Kurogiri. "Your in no shape to protect yourself!"

"Interesting... so he's talking through his mind using one of his stolen quirks" Zibran thought to himself.

"It's ok... just follow my lead" said All For One.

After a bit, Kurogiri stands up and looks at Zibran.

"He wants to speak with you... alone" said Kurogiri.

"What his is pulling..." Zibran thought to himself. "Does he think he can kill me alone..."

"I'll take you to him" said Kurogiri. "And you alone"

Zibran then smirks.

"Very well" said Zibran as he starts to head towards Kurogiri.

"Hey boss!" said Baby. "You want me to kill these guys while you gone"

"No, just keep an eye on them" said Zibran. "They won't go anywhere, besides they can't lay a finger on us"

"Are you sure" said Index.

"Yes, but kill them if anything fishy happens" said Zibran.

Both Zibran and Kurogiri begin to head for the room where All For One was. After what seems like forever for Kurogiri as he had an uneasy feeling walking next to Zibran, they finally reach the room. All For One was sitting in a chair as dozens of life supports and other kinds of medical tools were coming out of his body.

"I'm glad you can make it... Yusake Takishida" said All For One while smiling behind his oxygen mask.

Meanwhile back at the new shelter. Recovery Girl and Aizawa were talking with both Bakugou and Midoriya at the new shelter's hospital.

"You know... you boys are a pain in my ass" said Aizawa in a angry tone as Bakugou was looking way while in a pissed off mood and Midoriya was looking down in shame.

"Mr Aizawa is right" said Recovery Girl. "The fact that you boys managed to fight someone like that and survived is a miracle by itself"

Recovery Girl then looks over at Midoriya.

"However..." said Recovery Girl. "That arm is completely damaged, I'm afraid I won't be able to fix that arm"

Aizawa then slams his fist on the wall next to him.

"I had enough of this..." said Aizawa. "Midoriya... Bakugou... you two have pissed me off for the last time"

Aizawa then looks up at Bakugou.

"Bakugou... your the most ungrateful student I've ever had, your countless actions against the rules of your superiors have made my blood boil for far too long" said Aizawa. "I have lost count on how many time I almost expelled you for your idiotic actions that brought danger to not only the school, but yourself. Not only that but you have a really shitty behavior and you should act like a damn adult instead of being a selfish brat"

Bakugou continues to look away.

Aizawa then look over at Midoriya.

"And you... What the hell were your thinking Midoriya" said Aizawa. "You know damn well that your arm wasn't in the best of shape for taking risks like that! But you went ahead and screwed yourself over! Now you can't use that arm anymore, how the hell are you going to be a hero now!"

Midoriya continues looking down in shame.

"There's still hope though" said Recovery Girl. "Eri could be able to fix your arm, however we don't know where she is at the moment"

"What if she can't fix your arm what then... are you just going to fight with one arm" said Aizawa in a irritated mood. "you were to,d over and over not to go off and push yourself to your limit. Other wise you'll end up what you are now... I don't give a damn if you have this One For All, you need to take consequences to you actions, even if that means you'll never be a hero again..."

"Mr Aizawa" said Recovery Girl. "I think you should know something about..."

But before she can finished Aizawa interrupts her and raises his voice in anger.

"NO! I'm not going to baby him any longer." said Aizawa.

"B-But Aizawa!" said Midoriya as he looks up at him.

"No! No more damn excuses!" said Aizawa. "I don't care anymore... I don't care if he leaned you his power, you went off and gotten yourself into a horrible situation were you can't fight anymore! Especially when everyone needs your power at a time like this!"

Aizawa was in a fit of rage at this moment, he couldn't controlled what he was about to say...

"Your damn lucky I'm not expelling you Izuku! Because you don't deserve to be a hero anymore!" Shouted Aizawa.

The room was quiet. Recovery Girl and Bakugou were completely shocked from what Aizawa just said... However Midoriya was shake quite as he sat in his hospital bed.

"Your right... I thought about a lot actually... I don't deserve to be a hero" said Midoriya. "I... couldn't even save All Might from being killed... what kind of a person let's someone important to him die and let the world go into chaos... maybe... I was better off quirkless"

Midoriya slowly leaves from his bed and walks out of the room.

"MR AIZAWA!" Shouted Recovery Girl. "What the hell were you thinking you damn fool! I can't believe you would say something like!"

"Isn't it obvious" said Aizawa. "He should've thought about that before he went off and broke his arm fighting that thing over his limits"

"Your a god damn idiot!" Shouted Bakugou. "He didn't break his arm while using that quirk! It was that bastard Yusake!"

Aizawa stoped for a moment after what Bakugou just said.

"He was trying to save me when I was badly injured, but that bastard came up and started beating the shit out of him! Then he broke his arm because he knew about his weakness!"

Aizawa eyes widened from this news as he stood there for a moment... he he thought that Midoriya went off and broken his arm again on his own without realizing what actually happened.

"Y-Yusake... broke it... it wasn't because... Midoriya used his quirk..." said Aizawa as he just realized what he done.

"That's what I'm been trying to tell you!" said Recovery Girl. "But then you said that you don't care about excuses and said that!"

Aizawa then looks down.

"What have I done..." said Aizawa.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

Meanwhile, near the mountains west of Tokyo, 2:02 pm. The Japanese army was looking for Zibran and The Resistance since they were getting very close to Hakone in their military trucks.

"We need to hurry, Hakone is not too far from here" said the captain. "we've heard rumors of strange activity near this area, if we are lucky their hideout should be close to here"

"Captain, look!" yelled one of the soldiers as they spotted the smoke in the distance.

The captain looked over and saw the smoke as well.

"Wait... that's..." stammered captain.

After a moment the military had reach the town of Hakone. However...

"No... we're too late..." said the captain as he looked at the town of Hakone which was in ruins.

Some places in the town were completely destroyed as small fires from the attack were still burning. In other places there was nothing but ashes.

"No... they didn't..." muttered one of the soldiers.

The captain walked over and saw a messed up teddy bear on the ground next to a small pile of ash.

"They did..." said captain in disbelief.

Back at the shelter everyone (except for Bakugou and Midoriya) in class A was at the main living room of their temporary home. Everyone was quiet and depressed about the situation and for the death of All Might, not a single word was uttered for a solid minute until...

"This sucks damn it!" Shouted Kaminari. "Why aren't the pros and The Revengers doing anything to stop them!"

"Because they need a strategy to fight someone like him Kaminari" responded Jirou. "They can't just go off somewhere and fight him without a plan to stop him... Yusake isn't some dumb villain either, he's a goddamn mastermind with unbelievable power and he is unaffected by quirks. That's why the military is looking for him and once they find him they'll..."

"What's the point..." interrupted Sero as everyone looked at him for a moment. "They're just going to lose anyway... not even All Might could stop him, what makes you think they are gonna do anything"

"That's not true!" shouted Mina. "All Might was getting old right? I mean he only got beaten because..."

Out of nowhere, Todoroki interrupted her.

"He was a full strength" said Todoroki.

Everyone was now looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sato.

"Yeah you are not making much sense dude" said Kaminari. "What do you mean by full strength? Wasn't he in horrible shape when he retired"

"It was Eri... she brought him back 20 years younger with her quirk, I know this because Gran Torino told me everything" said Todoroki.

"So what you're saying is..." said Sato.

"Even with all of All Might's power" said Todoroki. "He still couldn't beat him..."

The whole room was silent for a moment.

"That's it... game over. we're all gonna die" said Kaminari.

Toru ran out of the main living room.

"W-Wait Toru!" exclaimed Ojiro as he started to chase her.

"Leave her be, she's not been herself ever since this thing started" said Iida. "And as for you Kaminari, don't go say things like that"

"And why shouldn't I..." said Kaminari as he looked up at Iida. "You know it's true, don't try to sugarcoat it"

"Hey man relax, the pros will find a way to stop him" said Kirishima.

"No they won't!!!" said Kaminari, he was starting to sound even more scared. "Don't you understand?! while were standing around doing nothing, that THING is going around killing all kinds of people without anyone to stop him! How long before he finds this place! How long before we get disintegrated or worse! Ever thought of that?!"

"That's enough Kaminari!" Shouted Iida. "You shouldn't think about something like that"

"And why shouldn't I !" yelled Kaminari. "Everything is not fine damn it, this is no longer about heroes vs villains anymore! don't pretend that the pros can stand a chance against someone who can come back from the dead like it was nothing! It's the truth; we lost this war, there's nothing we can now but to sit here and wait for our death!"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Momo.

Iida and Kaminari stopped as everyone then looks back at Momo.

"I... don't want hear it... I don't want anyone fighting at a time like this... stop fighting amongst each other... we need each other now more than ever... so... please... just stop!" exclaimed tears were rolling down her face.

Tsuyu looks at Momo with a certain face.

"Momo..." Tsuyu thought to herself.

Just then door opened to the entrance of the building as everyone looks over to see none other than Midoriya with a really depressing look on his face.

"Deku!?!?" stammered Uraraka as Midoriya begins to walk towards them.

"What are you doing out here! Shouldn't you be at the hospital recovering!" asked Iida

However Midoriya walked past everyone.

"Um hey Midoriya..." said Mineta who was near the stairs. "Is something wrong?"

"..." Midoriya was silent for a moment as he stopped in place.

"I'm... fine..." said Midoriya as went up the stairs.

"Did he... hear us?" said Sero.

"It's not that but I think I know what it is" said Todoroki.

"Really! Then tell us!" said Mineta.

"It's probably about his arm" said Todoroki. "Aizawa must have told him that he can't be a hero anymore with that injury"

Everyone was shocked, however they pretty much figured that was the case knowing his past injuries.

"Does that mean... he's been expelled!?!?" said Mina.

"Honestly... I don't know" said Todoroki.

"In any case, we should probably leave him alone for a while" said Iida. "He will tell us everything about his arm when he's ready"

"Agreed" said Kirishima. "Let's leave him alone"

Uraraka looked down at her feet.

"Deku..." Uraraka thought to herself.

As Midoriya entered his room quietly heading towards his bed. He closed his eyes and silently cried


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

Couple of hours later.

Somewhere at a different building in the new shelter all of the members of the Revengers (except for Scott), most of the top pros (who weren't badly injured), and all of the U.A staff have gathered around to discuss about the situation.

"Where's Aizawa?" asked Endeavor.

"He's talking to some of our students at the moment" responded Cementoss. "He's already discussed some punishments for your son but dont worry, Aizawa isn't going to expel him"

"That's good, I don't want my son to be removed for something like that" said Endeavor.

"Or is it because you don't want to ruin your reputation" questioned Ectoplasm.

"No..." said Endeavor. "We're going to need him if anything happens to me, especially in a time like this..."

The room was quiet.

"Izuku..." Hisashi thought to himself.

"Even if all of us at were in top shape that doesn't mean it's gonna be enough to stop Zibran, especially if we can't land any hits on his anti-quirk body" said Endeavor. "Not only that..."

Endeavor remembers how he was unable to beat Index.

"But in my current stage... I can't win in a fight" said Endeavor.

"That metal body of his is a serious problem" said Gran Torino. "Not even Toshinori at his full power can stop him"

"Let's just hope the United Nations Actually do something for once and send aid to Japan to help fight these terrorists" said Midnight.

"Agreed" said Ectoplasm.

"Not only that, but the government back home should let Sam use his strongest attack" said Johnny.

"Wait you mean sensei? Are you talking about that attack the American government put a temporary ban on?" asked. S.I.N.P.

"That's right partner" said Johnny. "If we get that ban lifted then we might stand a chance against that bastard"

"Now, if only that fool can get better from his injuries" said B. "We can't use it if Scott is out of the picture"

Ashley looked down with a sad expression on her face.

"I hope he's ok" said Ashley.

"Don't worry sweetie" said Justin. "I'm sure Scotty will be ok"

"Don't worry my dudes!" said Jeff. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Once Sam gets better we can go destroy that bad metal dude!"

"Speaking of which, how long is he gonna be on that damn phone" said Endeavor. "We need to discuss strategy if we're going to beat this monster"

"He should be here any minute now" said Hisashi. "In fact here he comes now"

Just then the door to room opens as Sam walks in.

"Well, did you get permission to use the move?" asked Miles.

Sam was quiet for a moment... he sighed.

"I just got off the phone with the president" said Sam. "He's says that the United Nations have decided not to send any aid to Japan"

The room was quiet. They were shocked.

"Not only that... but congress has voted against using the move. In fact they already started another vote to pull out, which means that we will probably have to come home as soon as possible" said Sam.

Endeavor got up from his chair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!" Shouted Endeavor. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU'RE LEAVING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!"

"I'm sorry" responded Sam. "But the president tried everything in his power to get the UN to vote yes on the aid, but it seems like the vote is not going to pass"

"Is UN out of their damn minds!?" yelled Hisashi.

"Of course they would pull something like this" said Miles. "These are the same guys that almost destroyed Europe at one point, what makes you guys think they're gonna help Japan at a crisis like this? Not only that but congress wants us to come back? What a bunch of assholes"

"That's right, we can't leave now fool! Especially now that the Resistance has gotten stronger thanks to that weapon!" said B.

"B's right!" said Hisashi. "I can't leave my homeland at a time like this!"

"I know. But there's nothing we can do" responded Sam as he made a fist. "Those UN bastards, they would rather play it safe then actually do something!"

Endeavor walked up to Sam and grabbed the front of his costume angrily.

"So that's it" spat Endeavor. "Your just gonna leave us just like that!"

"I never said I wanted to Endeavor" said Sam. "I'm just as pissed as you are"

"Then stay damn it!" Shouted Endeavor. "You're our last chance in defeating that monster! If you guys leave us then, there will be no more Japan! Or worse, what if he gets stronger?"

Endeavor pictured Earth with Zibran's hands around it.

"He's gonna kill everyone on the planet who has a quirk" shouted Endeavor. "Is that what you want?!"

Sam looked away in disgust. He knows Endeavor is right, but he can't do anything about it. The Revengers are a top notch government hero group and they can't disobey orders... no matter how much he wants to stay and fight.

Endeavor let go of Sam.

"Fine, leave us... but if I were in that bastard's shoes I'll tell you this... the next place I would go would be a super power..." said Endeavor. "And I think we both know which super power I'm talking about"

Endeavor leaves the room as everyone was quiet, Sam was looking down on the floor as he knew this is a bad idea. However Hisashi knows about his son's quirk, how it's was once All Might's. He promised his son he wouldn't tell anyone about it... however at a time like this...

"Hey... Sam..." said Hisashi.

Sam looks up.

"I want to talk to the president, can you get a hold of him for me" said Hisashi.

"Hisashi... you know going against congress would probably remove you from the team" said Sam.

"I know but hear me out first!" said Hisashi. "I think there's another way to beat Zibran without getting physically involved! However we need to stay here and train my son, like he's a full member of the team"

"Your son? What does your son have to do with anything?" asked Miles. "Also isn't he in pretty bad shape?"

"Hear me out everyone!" exclaimed Hisashi causing everyone was now looking at him. "My son Izuku Midoriya... has a quirk that might be capable of beating Zibran"

Midoriya woke up, slowly getting up from his bed. He glanced over at the clock on the wall. 6:05 pm.

Midoriya rubbed his eyes.

"Is it night time already?" Midoriya said to himself as left his room. "I should probably go get some dinner then.

Midoriya walked down to the stairs. He heard the TV playing in the main room.

Everyone in both classes A and B along with some other students from the dance seemed like they were in a better mood since they were chatting and watching TV on the big screen.

"Deku!" Midoriya turned around to see Uraraka running up to him. "You finally got out from your room, we were wondering when you would come out!"

"That's right" added Iida as he walked over. "In fact, even Bakugou is here"

Midoriya looked over and saw Bakugou standing in a corner with his arm cast around Naya who was trying to feed him something.

"Oh I see, the hospital let him out early as well" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Anyway Deku, we're just going to have a nice dinner tonight to forget all about what happened" said Uraraka.

"That's right!" said Iida as he pumped his first in the air. "We won't let someone like Yusake ruin our spirits!"

Midoriya looked down for a moment, then smiled back.

"Yeah... I shouldn't let this get to me" said Midoriya now in a better mood. "In fact, Eri can probably... no.. definitely fix my arm!"

"They're right! I can't let everything get to me, All Might would have wanted us to be happy! I'm sure we can still find a way to beat Zibran, I know we can!" Midoriya thought to himself.

Uraraka grabbed Midoriya's Hand.

"Come on Deku! Lunch-Rush has made everyone a feast tonight, we should probably get some food before the good stuff runs out!" said Uraraka as she pulled Midoriya to where the food was being served.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" said Iida chasing after them.

Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo as the tv station was going live for Daikaku Miyagi reporting on the news.

"Hello and welcome back to tonight's news conference, I'm Daikaku Miyagi and this is the 6pm news" the reporter said. "We are still waiting on the confirmation from the United Nations vote to send aid to stop these terrorists. But in the meantime we will be discussing whether or not the heroes have done nothing to stop this crisis since the man behind the All Might's death is still on the loose"

While the reporter was still talking, the news editors were watching behind the editing room.

"Do you think it's safe…?" asked editor 1. "To be here I mean"

"What are you talking about" said editor 2. "This is our job isn't it, of course we should be here"

"I know but..." said editor 1. 'What if we get attacked again or worse"

"They didn't attack this building last night so we should be safe" responded editor 2. "Besides the army and some of the heroes are out looking for them, they shouldn't be able to send out any more of those robots" said editor 2.

"That's not what I'm worried about... I'm worried about that... Thing... the thing that killed All Might, what if he..." but before editor 1 could finish, the second editor interrupted him.

"Look, there's nothing to worry about" said editor 2. "I'm sure he's far away doing god knows what, but we're safe here"

(he didn't know how wrong he was)

Editor 2 got up from his chair and begins to head out.

"Anyway I'm going to get some coffee, want some" asked editor 2.

"No I'm good. But if you can, bring me back a bag of chips from the break room" said editor 1 as he put on the studio headphones.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want" said editor 2 as he opens the door.

The door opened as a dark grey arm came out and grabbed editor 2's neck. Editor 1 didn't hear his friend being choked by the mysterious figure behind him. The figure borke his neck and threw his body to the side of the room. The figure slowly walked up to editor 1 and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're back? Oh that's right!" said editor 1 as he slowly turned to face the figure. "I didn't tell you what kind of chips I..."

Editor 1 eyes were full fear as he sees Zibran standing over him with his hand on the editor's shoulder...

Zibran smirked back at him.

"And to my viewers watching home..." said Miyagi. "This is not the end! We will not fall to these kinds of people who will use hateful rhetoric and scare tactics against us. We may have lost a great hero in our society but that doesn't mean we've lost this battle! Things might not look good right now, but I will tell you this! We won't give up no matter how rough things get. Heroes always win by the end of the day and we will triumphant and send these terrorists scum to jail where they belong! Zibran... if your listening, know this. We will find you, we will stop you... and we will win"

Out of nowhere something crashed between Miyagi and the anchor woman as the screen projector behind them breaks, causing both of them to fall over. They could hear screaming.

Miyagi slowly got up and looks back to see the editor's body was the once that crashed and broke the projector, something had thrown the body with extreme speed.

"You'll stop me? How cute" said Zibran as he walks over from behind the broken projector. "But look, here's your chance! I'm right here"

Zibran picks up Miyagi

"Well, aren't you gonna stop me like you just said? Or are you gonna get crushed like the insect you are" said Zibran.

"Y-You!?!" stammered Miyagi. "What are... you doing here?!"


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

a couple hours ago back at the secret hideout

As Zibran and Kurogiri had just arrived to see All For One who was still in a chair surrounded by dozens of life supporter and other tools. Zibran was a little taken back by it as he wasn't expecting something like this... but that didn't matter, because he wants answers and he's going to make sure het gets them.

"I'm glad you can make it... Yusake Takishida" said All For One while smiling behind his oxygen mask.

Kurogiri steps back to give them some room.

"Why of course" said Zibran. "However I don't go by that name anymore"

"Oh? Would you like me to call you Ryo instead" said All For One.

Zibran was surprise by this, he never knew someone would find out about he's secret.

"Let me guess" said All For One. "Your wondering how I know your real name. It's actually quite simple, as you can see I have no eyes but that doesn't stop me from seeing that you have a metal body that can combat against quirk"

"Let me guess, it's one of your stolen powers isn't" said Zibran while making a grin.

All For One begins to chuckle.

"Why yes... by sensing the directions of vibrations in the area around me, I can basically see without having eyes. Not only that but I even have another ability that lets me see the every person's detail including their birth name as well... However it was thanks to Toshinori that I'm mostly like this, our first real fight left the both of us in pretty bad shape. Even though I damage him pretty good I was the one that came out with the worst injuries, it was so bad that I almost died... however thanks to a very special power of mine I was able to survive but only my life while my scars remained" said All For One. "I can't stand the fact that his beaten me not once but twice"

"Oh? Are you also pissed about me actually killing the one person you couldn't beat in your entire life" said Zibran while making a big grin. "It must've sucked having all those freakish powers and still not be able to win against the person you hate so most, not only was that said person killed but killed by me who wasn't born with any powers"

Zibran smiles more sinisterly.

"I bet the thought of that alone is probably tearing you apart from the inside, am I right..." said Zibran.

All For One chuckles for a bit.

"Though it's true I am disappointed that I wasn't the one to kill him in the end, but he's dead non the less" said All For One. "Although I must say, that crystal in your body is quite fascinating"

"Crystal?" Zibran thought to himself as he was looking down, surprised to hear that what All For One was saying. "Wait a minute!"

(Flashback to when All Might punched the giant energy ball back at Zibran during their last fight)

"Could it be... that when my body was disintegrated from the blast, that it destroyed the space rock that was in it... no! It didn't destroy it! It got rid of the crap that was..."

The blast that once disintegrated Zibran also destroyed the outer part of the space rock, leaving nothing left but the crystal as it falls to the ground...

(End of Flashback)

"Of course! That makes sense now!" Zibran thought to himself. "No wonder why I couldn't make smaller samples, Because the outside was just rubble! the real source of the power wasn't from the space rock, But the crystal inside of it this whole time! That's how I was brought back from death!"

"That crystal isn't from this world is it" said All For One. "Something like that doesn't exist on this planet, just like your anti quirk armory"

Zibran looks back up at him.

"It's obvious is it not, surely you don't expect me to think that you made all this technology for your little cult by yourself" said All For One.

"Little... Cult..." Zibran thought to himself as he was a little pissed about the comment he just made.

"Then again I can't really talk can I" said All For One. "After all your cult has been getting a little notoriety in the pass few days, so I guess I can't say it's really... little"

Suddenly Zibran unleashes his dark red aura around the room, causing Kurogiri to Trumbull a little as he tries to back away.

"You think The Resistance is some kind of damn cult, what kind of horse shit are you spewing" said Zibran while giving off a really creepy death stare at All For One. "I have you know that The Resistance is fighting for true Justice, not some fake belief that is made by some nut job or random scammer. We are the freedom fighters who will bring true equality and rebuild society from the ashes of those disgusting creatures who think their the pinnacle of mankind!"

"W-what is this power!" Kurogiri thought to himself. "I-It feels like... death!"

"Normally I would kill you for saying such garbage but I'm here for a more important reason" said Zibran as he continues to stare back at All For One. "I'm here because I want to confirm what Toshinori actually said was true about One For All, Is it true that you... All For One.. Was the one who gave your brother this power!"

Zibran suddenly stopped his dark aura as every was back to normal... Kurogiri almost fainted from the exposure but was able to barely fight it off.

"I want to know what he said is true... and that he wasn't lying" said Zibran.

There was a long pause in the room as All For One Slowly makes a grin behind his oxygen mask.

"I... I have to say... in all my years of roaming this planet... I never met someone with unbelievable dark feeling such as yours. I have to admit... it was quite impressive" said All For One.

"Answer the damn question" said Zibran.

All For One chuckles a little.

"That's adorable... you think that you of all people can boss me around like that, I must say you have a lot of guts... but... but to answer your question... I think you already know the answer to that one... it's kinda of obvious that my name gives it away" said All For One.

"So... it's true" said Zibran.

"Hold on... don't tell me that's the only thing you came here to ask me" said All For One. "I would be so disappointed if that was it"

Zibran begins to chuckle a little bit.

"Actually no" said Zibran. "There's another important question I want to ask and it's been on my mind for a while..."

"Oh? And what is that" said All For One.

"It's about... the history of quirks... where did it come from" said Zibran.

All For One was quite.

"I'm having a hard time believing that quirks are a part of human evolution like so many people believe" said Zibran. "For all my life I've had a feeling that quirks weren't what people say they were but something completely different. There's a dark secret... and you know about it"

Kurogiri looks over at All For One.

"After all you were alive since the very beginning weren't you" said Zibran. "You were alive when quirks first pop into existence, you saw it all first hand. So tell me if I'm right about my theory... quirks are not part of human evolution... but part of an government experiment gone wrong"

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Well... am I right or am I wrong" said Zibran.

Kurogiri continues to look at his boss, waiting to see what would be his answer.

All For One suddenly burst into laughter as he couldn't control himself, laughing so hard that he started coughing from the excitement. After what seemed like an eternity... he smiled devilishly.

"I must say... you have a lot of guts to say that stuff in front of me like that Ryo... especially right after you talked all big like that... ok, let's say I do know this dark secret about the origin of quirks... what are you gonna do once you get your confirmation..."

Zibran and All For one stared at each other for a good moment as Zibran makes a little smirk.

Back to the present time...

"What are... you doing here!" said Miyagi while Zibran was holding him.

"I'm just going borrow your studio for a moment, I want this too be something... special..." said Zibran as the anchor woman was completely silent and scared for her life.

"B-But we're already live" said Miyagi.

"Yes but to one channel" said Zibran. "I'm going to use my new body to control and broadcast this to every channel in Japan, After all... I have an announcement to make"


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

A few minutes before the announcement.

Back at the shelter as everyone in both classes A and B along with some other classmates from the dance were having a some what of a good time when suddenly...

"HELLO EVERYONE IN A.U HIGH! THANKS FOR INVITING ME! INASA YOARASH! FOR THIS GET TOGETHER!!!" Shouted Inasa as he was trying to be formal.

Narrator: Incase you forgot, all of the top rated hero schools have gathered their students to the shelter as well to keep the next generation of heroes safe.

"Geez you don't have to shout like that every time" said Shinso. "It's kinda of annoying"

"ALSO IM SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TEACHER!!!" Shouted Inasa as he bows down to everyone.

"It's ok really!" said Itsuka. "However I don't think you should bring that up, you know how touchy the subject is..."

She then looks down.

"After all... its him we're talking about" said Itsuka as some of the students begin to feel depressed again.

"Hey now everyone, it's ok" said Naya as she walks up in front of her after 'helping' Bakugou eat his food. "This is why we're having this small party right, in fact this is what All Might would have wanted"

"I guess your done feeding Bakugou then" said Itsuka while giggling.

"Yep, he didn't want to eat but I made sure he did" said Naya.

She then walks up to Inasa and bows her head.

"Anyway I'm glade you can make it, you've helped us out a few times in the past from what I heard" said Naya. "I wished your other friends were here as well"

Inasa begins to tear up.

"I heard some of our former students that graduated last year didn't make it, its most likely my friends didn't make it either... I wished... they were here too!" said Inasa.

"But we are here" Naya looks up to see the former Shiketsu High students who were at last night's battlefield and are now staying in the shelter with the other heroes.

"It's a good thing we made it too" said Nagamasa. "Thank you for inviting us"

"Sweet party you guys have here!" said Camie.

Inasa slowly turns around to see his old friends again, he thought he was the only one invited but there standing behind him were his friends... he suddenly begins to cry.

"G-Guys!" said Inasa. "You came! Y-Your... ALIVE!!!"

"You air heard, of course we're alive" said Shishikura. "You didn't really think something like that would kills us... honestly it's insulting that you think we're de..."

But before Shishikura can finished, Inasa quickly walks up to him and gives him a big huge.

"YOUR RIGHT IM SORRY! I SHOULDN'T NEVER HAVE DOUBTED YOU GUYS!!!" Shouted Inasa while still hugging him.

"H-Hey get off!" Shouted Shishikura. "Don't make me turn you into a pile of meat you dumbass!!!"

"Aww how cute he really cares about us" said Camie while laughing to herself.

"these guys are something else" Naya thought to herself.

"Wow, you guys are here" said Kirishima, Mina, Momo and Todoroki as they walked up to them while carrying their food from the buffet.

"Oh, it's one of the students that I turned into a meatball a while back" said Shishikura in a casual mood.

"Oh come on man that was almost 3 years ago!" said Kirishima.

Suddenly Inasa stops crying like nothing happened and stoped hugging his old classmates.

"THANK YOU FOR INVITING ME AND MY FRIENDS!!!" Shouted Inasa as he bows his head down to the ground.

"Dude you don't have to do that" said Kirishima.

"But thanks for coming" said Mina. "It's was actually Todoroki who invited you guys"

Inasa lifts up his head.

"It's was... you?" said Inasa.

"Ya... I'm glad you can make it" said Todoroki.

Inasa stared back at him for a little bit... then smiled.

"Thanks, no problem" said Inasa.

"Oh right that reminds me" said Momo. "Have you guys seen some of the former guys from Ketsubutsu Academy, I heard they were at the battlefield too and wanted to know if they got my invite"

"I spoke with one of them actually" said Nagamasa. "However..."

(Flashback)

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we're gonna show" said Tatami. "You see we just lost a good friend of ours and Shindo isn't taking it too well, if you see Momo tell her we couldn't make and for not telling her sooner""

She then bows in apology.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it" said Tatami.

(End of flashback)

"I see... thanks for telling me" said Momo. "I didn't know when I ask for her to come over, I feel a little stupid now"

"Hey it's ok! You didn't know" said Mina. "Tell you what, you need some more fun in your life right now"

She grabs her hand and Todoroki's as they go somewhere to have fun. As they went somewhere to have fun, Kaminari and Tsuburaba were watching tv with some of the other boys.

"Man watching reruns of old live action super hero movie are awesome" said Tsuburaba.

"Oh come on dude, is there something else we can watch" said a random boy.

"Ya man, these movies are so fake" said another random student. "You can totally see that their not even using their own quirks"

"I know that" said Tsuburaba. "But I like how they do the special effects in these movies, at lest they tried"

"Oh come on is there another thing we can watch" said Kaminari.

"Ok then" said Tsuburaba. "You show us what's good at this hour that isn't about the news"

Kaminari makes a grin as he eyes sparkle up.

"Oh I have the perfect program" said Kaminari as Tsuburaba.

Kaminari then changes the channel to a female workout session as a very sexy instructor was talking to that "viewers"

"Ok girls, now this time I'll show you how to stretch your legs" said the instructor.

"An exercise channel" said Tsuburaba. "Really..."

"It's not the exercise you numbskull, it's the sexy instructor" said Kaminari.

"Holy crap she's hot!" said a random boy.

"Ya man! She's totally my type!" said another random boy.

"Ok! And a 1! and a 2!" said the instructor as she stretches her legs.

"Oh ya! Work those legs girl!" said Kaminari.

"This is ridiculous" said Tsuburaba. "If you guys wanted to watch some girl lift her legs, go watch porn you degenerates"

Tsuburaba leaves as he goes back to the buffet while some of the other female students leave the area as well due to how creeped out they were.

"Whatever, it's your lost" said Kaminari.

As Kaminari and the other random boys begin watching, Mineta (was still in bandages from last night) who was with Misako looked over and saw the sexy lady on tv...

"Oh crap! She's super hot!" Mineta thought to himself. "No! I'm not going to abandon Misako, she'll get mad at me if I do. Besides I'm a grown man now, I don't have time to look at stuff like that anymore"

"Hey... Mineta" said Misako.

"Don't worry!" said Mineta. "I'm not going to leave you for that instructor chick on tv"

"About that..." said Misako. "I don't want to drag you down for my sake, I completely understand you now more then before. After all you and me are the same"

"No your not!" said Mineta. "I'm small and chicks don't like me while your sweet and easy on the eyes!"

"So what, we're both perverts" said Misako. "It's who we are. I have the same urge when I see a hot guy, so go on ahead and go wild"

"Wait?..." said Mineta.

"Tell you what" said Misako. "I'll let you look at girls while you let me look at guys. That why I'll get what I want while you get your dream harem"

"W-Wait... what do you mean by..." said Mineta.

"Well... you said that your dream was to have a big harem right. Then let me be your first..." said Misako while blushing. "After all, you saved me so I owe you my life... if that makes any sense... so go out and be yourself"

Mineta was... completely shocked... he never thought in his life that he would get his harem one day... and now he's one step closer for his "dream" coming true... he starts tearing up a little.

"Thank you Misako!!! Your the best!!!" said Mineta as he gives her a huge and runs over to the tv.

"Ok! Now for some arm stretching" said instructor.

"Out of my way!" Shouted Mineta as he runs in front of the screen. "I can't believe I've never seen this woman before! She's an easy 9 or maybe a 10!"

"What the hell dude your in the way!" Shouted Kaminari.

Meanwhile Midoriya and his friends were now sitting down they begin talking.

"So Midoriya, about your arm" said Iida.

"It's busted... busted really bad" said Midoriya.

Uraraka suddenly looked down in a sad mood.

"I don't know if Eri will be able to fix it in time or if she will able to fix it at all..." said Midoriya. "But it's got to work, no matter what"

Midoriya looks at his arm cast.

"I need to be a hero again, so I can fight Yusake again" said Midoriya. "I need to avenge All Might and..."

Uraraka suddenly stands up.

"But you cant!" said Uraraka. "He's too strong!"

Midoriya looked up at Uraraka as both him and Iida were quiet.

"I want you to be a hero again, but you can't beat someone like that at your current level! Are you out of your mind!" Shouted Uraraka some people around them heard what she was saying. "I know you always find a way to defeat your enemies and save the day, But this is different! The pros are going up against someone who killed All Might by himself! You and Bakugou barley got out of there alive the last time! What makes you think you can go back out and fight him again! What if you get injured again...What if you die!!!"

Uraraka begins to tear up.

"I'm sorry but... I'm not going to let you get yourself killed for revenge!" said Uraraka as more tears started to roll down her face. "You, Bakugou, Todoroki, and everyone here needs to live! Especially you!"

"Uraraka..." Midoriya thought to himself.

He didn't want Uraraka to worry... but she's right... even if he did get his arm back, he won't be able to fight Yusake at his current level. He needs to train himself to be able to use One For All at its maximum, but how is he gonna do that...

Midoriya stands up.

"Maybe... if I tell her about One For All... she'll understand my situation" Midoriya thought to himself. "But... what if..."

"Ok! Now it's time to do some..." suddenly the exercise program suddenly went into static.

"What!!!" said Mineta.

"What the hell!" said Kaminari. "What happened to the sexy instructor lady!"

"Serves you right for looking at her like that you jerk" said Jirou as she walks by.

"Whoever the hell is doing this to my new program is gonna pay damn it!!!" Shouted Mineta.

Suddenly Zibran while holding Miyagi shows up on the tv screen.

"U-Um... I-I take that back..." said Mineta as he steps away from the tv.

"Hello you disgusting low lives" said Zibran. "I have something I would like to share with all of you"


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113.

The small party stoped in silence. Everyone in the main living room inside the building where all of the U.A students were staying at the new shelter looked over and saw what they didn't want to see... they never thought they would see that thing again, especially so soon after what happened. Zibran, the man who killed All Might and founded the Resistance was on tv holding Miyagi by the neck... broadcasting the whole thing on every channel.

"What the hell are you doing Kaminari!" said Jiro. "Change this damn channel!"

Kaminari tried to change the channel but every station was showing the same thing.

"I'm trying! but it's not working!!!" Shouted Kaminari.

"No, it's because this broadcast..." said Tokoyami. "Is on every channel!"

"For those who are not watching the news are probably wondering why you can't change the channel, it's very simple actually" said Zibran as he looks at the camera while still holding Miyagi. "It's because I'm hacking this feed to every channel in Japan using my artificial bod"

"That bastard" said Todoroki.

"Can't he just leave us alone already!" said Toru as she begins to cry again.

"You could turn off the television if you like, but what would be the fun of that" said Zibran. "Your gonna miss out on very important information I have gathered if you do that"

Zibran then looks over at Miyagi.

"Not only that, but you'll miss one of my favorite parts... however, this part is not suitable for children or for those who have week stomachs" said Zibran as he grabs Miyagi by his one horn. "viewer discretion... is advised"

Midoriya's eyes widened as the room echoed with sounds of Miyagi's head being twisted 360 degrees as everyone in the studio room screamed in terror. Zibran then drops the body and throws the severed head off screen.

"Now... since that's out of the way, I guess I'll introduce myself" said Zibran as he turns back to the camera. "I am Zibran... and Incase you don't know who I am, I'm the one who killed All Might. But if you already saw the video then you already know that. However I go by a different name that all of you remember... Yusake Takishida"

Everyone around Japan was shocked and confused about Zibran's identity.

"Not only that but I never had a quirk, everything you know about me was a lie... But that's not why I'm here to talk about tonight, tonight... I'm here for an announcement" said Zibran.

"A-Announcement..." said Kaminari who was a little shaken up after what everyone he just saw.

"W-what could it b-be!" said Mineta who sounded like he was about to pee his pants.

Todoroki, Kirishima, Momo, Iida, Tokoyami, Bakugou, and Inasa were scared but mostly pissed about the situation that is going on as they looked back at the tv with hatred in their eyes.

"You see..." said Zibran. "I would like... to apologize"

Everyone was confused and quiet... but mostly confused.

"A-Apologize!?!?" Midoriya thought to himself.

Bakugou stands up.

"APOLOGIZE!!!!" Shouted Bakugou. "LIKE HELL I WOULD EXCEPT YOUR DAMN APOLOGY AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU DID!!!!"

"I would to apologize for getting the wrong idea of you freaks... because I learned something very important today that I think you all would like to hear" said Zibran. "You see... all of you freaks are actually sick... very sick"

Everyone around the city watching the live projector on the building was whispering to each other.

"What is he talking about?" said a civilian.

"I don't know, what did he mean by sick?" said another civilian.

Back to tv.

"What I'm talking about is your quirks of course" said Zibran. "You see, everything you learn about quirks and the history about it... is a lie"

"A lie? What is he talking about?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"What I'm saying is simple" said Zibran. "Quirks are not a part of human evolution... it's a disease"

"A... Disease!?!?!?" Midoriya thought to himself as everyone in the room was whispering.

"What the hell is he talking about!" said Bakugou. "That sounds like a bunch of bullshit if you ask me!"

"What I'm about to tell you is the true origin of how quirks came to existence" said Zibran.

Meanwhile at the government agency as Umeda was in a fit of rage from Zibran's announcement on television.

"That... BASTARD!!!" Shouted Umeda. "Somebody! Stop the broadcast quickly! If he really knows the secret then we must stop it at all cost!"

"We're trying, but we can't stop it!" said a of the government agents.

Back to tv

"Let me explain" said Zibran. "You see... long before the first quirks starting to pop out of nowhere, counties around the world were afraid that the world was getting closer and closer a nuclear war. As a result of that treat, some countries began to make experiments... experiments to survive a nuclear holocaust. They began to make experiments on ways to survive nuclear radiation without shelter... In other words... they did human experiments"

Back at the shelter.

"Human experiments" said Momo.

Back to tv.

"Believe it or not, Japan was one of those countries that also did human experiments" continued Zibran. "I mean it's only natural that they didn't want another incident like hiroshima and nagasaki. However the United Nations found out about the desperate experiments and secretly forced the countries to stop doing them all together. However... the Japanese Government had already discovered something long before the UN stoped them. It may not have been what they were looking for, but it was completely unbelievable. After years of failed experiments on animals and humans, 2 lab rats developed something that we all know today as... quirks. As a result they started to do more experiments on people, they even started taking random people off the streets and forced them to have the same tests as what the rats had... However, that's not the best part. one test subject in particular developed a very interesting quirk, that one subject got loose and began killing the scientists along with the other test subjects. During the chaos that was unfolding, the 2 lab rats somehow got out of their cages and escaped. Now let me ask you all this... what do you think happened next"

"No... that can't be" said Midoriya.

"That's right, one by one people began developing quirks out of nowhere like the plague and soon hundreds and thousands of people around the world began to have powers!" said Zibran. "People had no idea what was going on, but the world government connected to the dots and kept it a secret. fearing that the public would go mad if they found out governments were doing experiments on random people, they decided to make up some fake story how human evolution was behind this problem..."

Zibran then make a very creepy face.

"and every government in the world knows about this little secret and kept it hidden all this time" said Zibran.

Everyone was now confused and shock to hear this as people started getting worried. People then started live streaming the broadcast on the internet and so the whole world was watching as the potential secret gets exposed while everyone in the UN started going crazy as they try to find a way to stop the broadcast.

"But there was some good news. The fear of nuclear war died down and after that and people were more interested in quirks as a result. It gotten to the point that all countries gave up on nuclear weapons in general because it was now pointless due to having strong heroes" said Zibran. "But... that doesn't give you freaks any right to treat those less fortunate then you like trash, not only that but it's gotten to the point where quirks are becoming more dangerous then ever before"

Just then someone in the studio spoke up.

"S-Sorry for speaking up l-like this" said a random camera man. "B-But what proof do you have that what you said is tru..."

Just then Zibran lifts his finger and fires an laser beam at the random camera man head, killing him instantly as more people in the studio screamed.

"Maybe if you freaks just shut up and let me continue then I'll give you the proof in due time. Now if you all just stay quiet and behave like decent animals, then that would be great" said Zibran as he was Irritated.

Naya looks away at disgust as she can't bare to look at her old idol anymore.

"As I was saying" said Zibran. "Quirk have become even more dangerous, every generation of quirks have become more and more powerful due to mixing with two quirks from their parents"

Todoroki looks down.

"And soon it will get to a point where quirks will be so powerful that it could eventually destroy the planet as we know it" continued Zibran. "When I founded the resistance our goal was to erase all quirks from existence so that humans can finally live in peace without being discriminated for not being born with any power. I suffered greatly for that kind of discrimination as my original family carried the bloodline quirk"

Everyone in the room began whispering.

"Bloodline quirk?" said Tsuyu. "I think I remembered something like that before ribbit"

"Oh that's right!" said Zibran. "I didn't tell you my real name, After all I was adopted so Yusake isn't my birth name. My real name is Ryo Xing... I am from the Xing family"

Suddenly Momo figures it out.

"Xing family!" Shouted Momo. "Then that means..."

"In other words" said Zibran. "Im related to Rong Xing, AKA The Luminescent Baby"

The room was silent.

"T-The... Luminescent Baby..." said Iida.

"That's impossible! Isn't that bloodline long gone!" said Tokoyami. "The last child died along with the mother and the father died years later of old age"

"What if... the baby never died" said Momo. "And since Yusake is an orphan then that means..."

Iida pushes in his glasses.

"The father faked the baby's death and abandoned him..." said Iida quietly.

"Then... that's why Yusake is like this... it's because he was abandoned for being quirkless" said Uraraka.

"This news might have come to a shock for some of you but to anyone out there who is quirkless, I think you understand were this is going... my father faked my death in order to protect my families legacy, then after finding out that I was quirkless he abandoned me in the woods with no food or water, leaving me to die alone without anyone knowing about the truth"

"Yusake..." Naya thought to herself as she continues to look away.

"But... enough about that, let me continue where I left off" said Zibran. "Like I said, our goal is to erase all quirks from existence... that is still our goal but we also have a new reason as to why we are doing this and it's very simple... to save this planet from distraction by the hands of you infected creatures like you"

Zibran then closes his eyes.

"There's still more I want to talk about, but I think it's time for him to speak" continued Zibran. "And by that I mean the one who was there since the beginning of all of this"

"The one who was there since the beginning of all of this?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you... the test subject that the government performed experiments and later killed the scientist that gave him this power in the first place!" said Zibran as he opens his eyes showing off a small video feed that was coming from Zibran's eyes like a projector.

Midoriya eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he was seeing... the man in the video feed hovering in the air, was sitting in a chair filed with life support all around him as he smiled back with an oxygen mask.

"I present to you... All For One" said Zibran.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Few hours earlier.

"ok, let's say I do know this dark secret about the origin of quirks..." said All For One. "what are you gonna do once you get your confirmation..."

Zibran and All For One stared at each other for a good moment as Zibran makes a little smirk.

"I think you already know the answer to that" said Zibran.

"I see... very well then" said All For One. "I'll tell you everything"

"Wait, what are you saying?" said Kurogiri.

"I'm telling him the truth" said All For One. "I mean he wants it so badly"

"What truth!" said Kurogiri.

"Be quiet fool" said Zibran. "Grown-ups are talking"

"What did you just..." said Kurogiri.

"Settle down Kurogiri" said All For One. "There's no need to get angry over such behavior, your better then that"

Kurogiri looks away.

"Now then..." said Zibran as he closes his eyes. "I think it's about time you tell me everything"

Zibran then opens his eyes again but it's now glowing a little more red then normal.

"And I mean everything" said Zibran.

"Sure thing, However before I tell you everything Ryo" said All For One. "What do you think of me as of right now. Am I a human or a freak"

Kurogiri looks back at All For One, then looks back at Zibran as the room was quiet from the suspense... then Zibran begins to chuckle a little.

"You got to be kidding" said Zibran. "Your the literal definition of the word freak, your basically the king of all freaks"

"The king you say... I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment" said All For One. "But either way... is that what your truly see me as"

"I mean..." said Zibran. "You were born with this power, so of course your the ultimate freak"

All For One then Smirks behind his oxygen mask.

"Who said I was born with this power..." said All For One.

Zibran was a little taken back by this sudden revelation but continued to watch and listen.

"My real name is / and I was born in the year 20/. Am I also known as subject 61938 and I was one of the many test subjects for the secret program funded by the Japanese government" Continued All For One. "The secret program was originally founded on the basics of finding a way for humans to survive a nuclear holocaust"

"A nuclear holocaust" said Zibran.

"That's right and it wasn't just the Japanese government doing experiments either" said All For One. "A lot of other countries in secret were working on ways for living things to survive if the unfortunate doom ever occurs. They even shared test results with each other to further find a cure... However... just when every country had either given up or been found out by the United Nations, it was Japan that discovered something very interesting"

"And by interesting... you mean quarks" said Zibran.

All For One begins to laugh.

"You catch on quick, but then again it wasn't so hard to figure out" said All For One. "by altering certain cells in living beings resulted in the ability to produce unbelievable power, That power is what we call quirks today. Let's just say it was an happy accident"

"I see" said Zibran. "And was it you that became the first person to developed a quirk"

"Nope. believe it or not it was a couple of rats that had developed such unique power" said All For One "As a result of the rats developing their new ability, the scientist then tested other animals as well with the new serum. However the other animals failed to developed any powers as some died as a result or nothing happened to them at all"

All For One begins to cough up a little.

"However lucky for us, humans were the final piece of the puzzle for the serum to work properly" said All For One. "Though It may not worked 100%, it did worked on most human test subjects myself included. But here comes the interesting part of the story... My power or should I say my quirk was to take or give powers. however since I didn't have anyone's power, the scientists assumed that I was a failed subject... not knowing what true power I hold"

"So... you then stole a powerful quirk from one of the test subject and killed everyone there" said Zibran. "Am I right..."

All For All then smiled from behind his oxygen mask.

"Of course I did" said All For One. "The government kidnaped and then did experiments on me, what did you think I was gonna do? Do circus tricks for them... I don't think so"

"Ok, so quirks were an accidental result of an experiment to save all life from a nuclear disaster" said Zibran. "And it wasn't meant for war but to end it?"

"Not necessarily" said All For One. "You see, since I was a "failed experiment" I went from subject 61938 to a working employee at the secret base. However I wasn't allowed to leave because I knew their secret"

"If you were given a job why kill everyone there" said Zibran. "I mean I know they did experiments on you but they did treat you like a human being. Don't tell me you felt sorry for the test subjects"

All For One laughed again.

"If I really care about the subjects then I wouldn't have kill them all well. No. I killed them because i overheard the scientists talking about using the serum to threaten the world into giving up on nuclear warheads. They were going to use it to find a person to develop a quirk so powerful that it can destroy the planet... I couldn't allow that to happen"

Kurogiri then steps back a little.

"W-What!" Shouted Kurogiri.

"How ironic" said Zibran. "They did experiments on living beings so they can end a dangerous weapon, only for them too seek out an even more dangerous and unstable weapon in the end... however that doesn't explain how you found out about your power in the first place. Sure you had a motive, but how you achieved it is every unclear"

"Would you believed me if I told you that I simply touched the person and took his power" said All For One. "Just like the discovery of quirks I had accidentally touched a subject and took his power for my own. I was shocked at first and didn't know what was going on... However I had to kill the subject. That way I wouldn't be put back into a cage like some filthy animal, luckily for me they thought subject committed suicide... then when the time was right I killed everyone and destroyed the place without leaving a trace"

"Interesting... but that doesn't explain why random people in public suddenly developed quirks" said Zibran.

All For One then chuckle a little.

"What's so funny" said Zibran.

"Remember those rat's that developed quirks..." said All For One. "Apparently without my knowledge they got out and scape into the wild"

The room was silent.

"Not only that but one of those rats had a quirk that can reproduce the serum that was in it's blood and spread it like a virus. though only a few hundred thousand people developed powers, the virus had already spread around the world and without anyone noticing... thus the great quirk outbreak was born"

"I see... and since normal people had already been affected buy the serum, their children... my ancestor was born with quirks as a result" said Zibran.

That's right Ryo" said All For One. "Luckily for the governments of the world, they had secretly known about the rat's power and covered it up by saying it was human evolution. of course knowing the thought about being responsible for dooming the world into an age of quirks, I began to form an army of powerful quirk users to try and take over the world so that I'll be the one to bare all the powerful quirks. that way the world wouldn't be in danger and I would rule everything and everyone as a result"

"Hold on just a god damn minute!" Shouted Kurogiri. "Why did you keep that a secret from me and the others in the League of villains!"

"If you ask me personally, I don't know" said All For One. "The thought never really crossed my mind about telling you all about this secret. After all I was so busy trying to take down All Might and my brother's quirk that I didn't even think about bringing it up"

"You mean... One For All" said Zibran.

"That's right... Like I said before, I had a little brother who didn't have a quirk... or so I thought" said All For One. "I gave him a powerful quirk that ended up becoming even more powerful due to my brother's ability... do you know what it's like to be responsible for making two huge mistakes... it's not fun I'll tell you that"

Kurogiri looks away as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"By the way Ryo" said All For One. "If you really are planning on telling the whole world about this secret, how are you going to convince them about everything I told you"

Zibran then chuckles a little.

"Oh don't worry..." said Zibran. "They will believe me..."

The room was silent for a moment... then all of a sudden All For One started laughing like crazy again and coughing a little.

"You son of bitch..." said All For One. "Your recording this aren't you"

Back to present as Zibran had played everything up to now through his video projector.

"You had planed this out from the very beginning... You absolute mad man!" said All For One through the recoding as everyone in Japan and around the world was watching. "Oh well, can't cry over spilled milk now. It doesn't really matter who says it in the end... the truth was gonna be found out eventually, it was only a matter of time. My only regret is that I never got to kill All Might and end that annoying quirk of his. Also I can't wait to see the whole world react to this, it's gonna be fun I can tell"

"No... this... isn't right... this... can't be real" Midoriya thought to himself.

Zibran then ends the video feed as his eyes went back to normal.

"Thank you so much for your info MR. /" said Zibran. "Now no one will deny that quirks are nothing more then a result in a freak show experiment done by the government"

Todoroki, Kirishima, Momo, Iida, Tokoyami, Bakugou, and Inasa all continued to stare back at the tv screen with hatred towards Zibran as everyone else was unsettled with the information about their quirks being a result of an experiment from long ago.

"All of you must feel really stupid right now after hearing the news, to think that the precious governments from every country in the world made you all look like fools for believing such an idiotic lie about human evolution" continued Zibran. "Not only did you lose a special someone, but you also found out that you been lied too about your quirk... It must suck being a freak right now doesn't it"

Meanwhile in another building in the shelter as aizawa comes out of his room after feeding awful about what he said to Midoriya, he begins to hear the tv being played closed by.

"after years of treating my kind like garbage for not having powers and acting like the superior ones, it is us that has the last laugh on you pathetic sick creatures" said Zibran.

"W-What!" Aizawa thought to himself as he runs to the room where some of the lesser known heroes who survived last night's battle were watching broadcast as well.

"But that's not all" said Zibran. "I have even more info about a special someone that I'm sure you would love to hear"

Zibran gets a little closer to the camera.

"Of course I'm referring to All Might" said Zibran. "But more importantly..."

Aizawa eyes began to widen as Zibran then said something that made Aizawa sick to his stomach.

"I'm talking about his quirk..." said Zibran.

Even though they were in different buildings, Aizawa along with Bakugou, and Midoriya were now frozen in place as what they were about to hear was something they wished they never heard on national television...

"It's called... One For All" said Zibran.

Midoriya's heart sank into his stomach as he felt like he was having a mini heart attack when Zibran uttered those words.

"One For All? What is he talking about?" said Toru sounds scared and confused.

"What kind of name is that!" said Tetsutetsu.

"He's probably lying" said Jirou. "How would he know something like that"

"But doesn't it sound familiar?" said Mina.

"Your right, it sounds just like..." but before Momo could finish, Zibran interrupts her as he talks again.

"That's right, the name of his quirk is indeed One For All" said Zibran. "However his quirk is far different then any other quirk. You see, this quirk is actually a combination of two quirks. One of them being power and the other being transfer"

Back at the city as people watching the broadcast on the building screen were confused.

"Two quirks!?!? That's impossible" said a random citizen.

"Hold on did he say transfer!?!?" said another random citizen. "Does that mean someone has All Might's quirk!"

"I'm sure you all like to know where I found out about his secret" said Zibran. "It's actually pretty simple, he told me before I killed him"

Back at the shelter as class A and B were also confused about the situation.

"You mean... All Might told him... but why" said Mina.

"Why is this happening!?!? Why is he telling us all this crazy shit!" said Kirishima.

Uraraka looks over at Midoriya as he was frighten to death.

"D-Deku? What's wrong?" Uraraka thought to herself.

"He indeed told me everything about his quirk. You see we made a little wager before we fought, I wager that if All Might were to somehow kill me then The Resistance would turn themselves in. But if I won then he would tell me everything about his quirk. Of course we all know what happened didn't we... however he didn't want to budge so I threaten to kill a special someone if he didn't tell me"

"So... that's why All Might was yelling when we saw last night's broadcast, it all makes sense" said Momo. "Even though we barely heard it, he was trying to stop him from killing someone if he didn't tell him about his quirk"

"Although All Might may be dead, his power still lives on in another person... that person was the one he trying to protect from me... because that person currently holds his power" said Zibran.

"Wait... so... someone has All Might's quirk?" said Iida.

"Then... that means he or she can save us right!!!" Shouted Mineta.

"That's right! We still have hope!!!" Shouted Kaminari

"If All Might had an apprentice and transfer his quirk to them, then we can still fight back!" said Sero.

Everyone in room were getting their hopes up while getting Tsuyu looked over a Midoriya as she as a worried look on her face.

"Now... I know what all of you must be thinking right now" continued Zibran. "Your all thinking that since All Might's power is still active in someone else, then that means that person is gonna save you all from me right"

Zibran then makes an evil laugh.

"I hate to break it too you all out there, but I'm afraid that person can no longer fight" said Zibran. "You see I already gave him a permanent disability, he can't fight anymore. In other words he doesn't stand a chance against me now..."

Zibran slowly makes a creepy grin on his face while his eyes give off a dark and creepy look to them as he stares into the camera.

"Isn't that right... Izuku Midoriya" said Zibran.

The whole room was silent... Midoriya stared back with fear as he didn't say a word... Zibran then lifts up his hand and points to the camera.

"That's right... the person who carries All Might's quirk, the same quirk that was created by the man named All For One who gave his little brother that same power... now lives inside a quirkless boy who goes to U.A High... that boy... is named Izuku Midoriya"


	115. Chapter 115

(Author's note: this is gonna be a long one... sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while... I'm been kinda depressed about the whole Vic Mignogna thing going on, I'm not saying what side I'm on because I don't want to get someone mad from either side so I won't say anything else. I also played jump force and honestly that game's story is garbage... they really didn't do some of the characters justice and the cutscenes were funny but really bad. Also I'm getting to the point in the story where it's gonna take a time skip. Not a long one but about 3 months In this stories time. Looking at it now, it is pretty crazy having around 115 chapters and I don't want to rush the ending to finish it off. So hear me out... I'm thinking of starting a new and completely different story, while taking a break from this one. It won't be much of a "hiatus" because I'll be working on something new for a little while but I will have to put this on a "to be continued" sort of way. Of course if you don't like it, then you can always tell me by PM or reviews and I'll try and continue. After playing the story of jump force I really wanted to make a better story. I could do that after I'm finished with this but I have so much for this fan arc that it will take me forever to finish because I'm not as motivated as I used to be right now... luckily with making a new story I'll have the motivation back... but like I said if you don't like the idea, just tell me and I'll pretend like this never happened... I'm ok, just been sad for a bit. nothing too dramatic lol anyway back to the story)

Chapter 115

Meanwhile in another building in the underground shelter. Hisashi told everyone about his son's quirk One For All and that it was transferred to him from All Might. The room was pretty quiet until Miles speaks up.

"Are you ok?" said Miles. "Because that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard"

"I'm being serious!" said Hisashi. "My son Izuku has All Might's quirk"

"Can you prove it?" said Midnight.

"Well... not exactly, my son isn't here right now" said Hisashi. "But I know the name, it's called One For All"

"One For... All?" said Jeff. "Does that mean like... anyone can use it?"

"I think that's what it stands for" said Cementoss.

"If Midoriya did have All Might's quirk" said Pops. "Why hasn't he told any of the teachers about this"

"What he's saying is the truth" everyone looks over and see Recovery Girl entertaining the room.

"Recovery Girl! What are you doing here! I thought you were keeping an eye on the patients" said Ectoplasm.

"Is Scott going to be ok!" said Ashley with a worried expression on her face.

"He going to be fine sweetie" said Recovery Girl. "He just needs some rest is all"

Ashley then sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness" said Ashley.

"What about Hizashi (Present Mic) is he gonna be ok" said S.i.n.p. "I heard that his condition is severe and we haven't heard anything about him in a while"

Recovery Girl was quiet as she then looks down.

"I tried everything that I can..." said Recovery Girl. "However I'm afraid he didn't make it"

Everyone was silent in the room.

"He's injuries were very severe, his internal organs were completely damaged to the point were I couldn't heal him without him getting killed by using up all of his stamina. There was nothing I can do but temporary keep him alive for a little while longer... I'm very sorry..."

Most of the teachers were upset over the loss of Present Mic as Midnight speaks up.

"Does Aizawa know about this" said Midnight.

Recovery Girl shakes her head in response.

"Not yet... I thought he would be here with you guys, that's why I came here first" said Recovery Girl. "But back to what I was saying, Hisashi is right about Midoriya. He does have All Might's quirk"

Ectoplasm then gets up from his chair.

"Then why didn't you tell us!" said Ectoplasm.

"Because it was a secret and we didn't expect All Might to die like this so soon..." said Recovery Girl. "Not only that but his quirk has been transferred before, in fact it's been transferred for generations. Izuku is the ninth holder of One For All"

"Who else knows about this" said S.i.n.p.

"Me, Aizawa, and Principal Nezu" said Recovery Girl. "Oh and Bakugou as well"

"Bakugou knows about this!?!?" said Midnight. "I'm surprised that boy kept his mouth shut"

"I see... so he really does have a powerful quirk" said Sam. "which means with enough training, he might be able to defeat Zibran"

Sam looks over at Hisashi.

"But isn't your son in bad condition" said Sam. "How is he gonna fight?"

"Simple, we get Eri to help us" said Recovery Girl.

"But isn't she still under training with you?" said Cementoss.

"Yes but I'm sure she can fix his arm" said Recovery Girl. "However I haven't heard back from Mandalay because she was taking care of her last night. Now that I think about it, she probably fixed All Might"

"If she fixed All Might then she can fix Midoriya" said Hisashi.

"Hold on there partner" said Johnny. "We don't know for certain if she can fix him 100%"

"But we got to try fool!" said B.

"I still don't believe in something like that, but if you say it's true then I guess I cant deny it any longer" said Miles.

"Alright then it's settled" said Sam. "I'll call the president about this and have a word with the young lad"

"Thank you Sam" said Hisashi.

"So does that mean your son was quirkless after all" said Pops. "And If that's the case, aren't you all worried about that crazy bastard and his Resistance might find out about this and use it as propaganda"

"Don't be ridiculous" said Sam. "There's no way they will ever find out about that"

Just as Sam was about to call the president. Endeavor burst the door open,

"You guys might want to see this" said Endeavor.

Back inside the living room as everyone went silent what what Zibran just said.

"That's right... the person who carries All Might's quirk, the same quirk that was created by the man named All For One who gave his little brother that same power... now lives inside a quirkless boy... that boy... is Izuku Midoriya" said Zibran while pointing at the camera.

Midoriya heart felt like it had just stoped... the mere mentioned of his secret being exposed on tv wasn't bad enough, he witnessed it all unfold... in front of his friends.

Everyone then looks over at Midoriya with blank stares across their eyes as they didn't know what to think about the situation.

"I know that some of you at home don't why exactly am I pointing at the camera" Continued Zibran from the tv. "But I'm just assuming that he's watching this broadcast right now with his little school friends right now... oh and by the way"

Zibran's eyes lit up as he's now projecting a picture of Midoriya taken back at the sports festival.

"This is the boy I'm talking about... in case you were wondering" said Zibran.

Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo as Inko dropped the remote from her hands as she too was watching the broadcast from her living room.

"I know my eyes aren't very suitable for High definition quality but I really don't give a shit" said Zibran. "However some of you may want to know more about the boy so I'll just tell you everything I know so far because why the hell not am I right"

Back at the shelter as Midoriya quietly stands back in a frozen state while Zibran lists off some stuff.

"He's birthday is July 15, his current height is 5'6, blood type O, has green eyes and hair, he's also a bit of a nerd who mumbles to himself a lot, and he a All Might Fanboy" said Zibran "He also a cute little crush on someone very special in his class... oh what's her name again... oh I know! It's starts with Ochaco Uraraka!"

Uraraka eyes widened at the shock of her crush having the same feelings as her.

"Also... did I mention that he was born quirkless" said Zibran.

"Midoriya..." said Kirishima. "What is he talking about... he's not being serious is he..."

However Midoriya didn't say a word as he was broken at this point.

"That's right folks!!! This little pipsqueak was born quirkless!" said Zibran with a happy tone in his voice. "Not only that but he was given..."

Zibran makes quotations with his fingers.

"A second chance" continued Zibran. "Not only that but do you know who else was born quirkless... All Might! Everyone favorite corporate hero!!! Man to think someone like him lied about being a freak but laughed all the way to the bank too!"

Midoriya then then snapped out of it.

"THATS NOT TRUE!!!" shouted Midoriya.

"I mean seriously, not only that he tricked you all like fools, but you all worshiped him into some kind of celebrity god figure!" said Zibran. "I mean he had a opportunity too tell the whole planet that he was born quirkless and to show us that anyone no matter what, born quirkless or not, can be a true hero... but he didn't... in fact he didn't tell you because he didn't want everyone to look down upon him as some person who got lucky and doesn't deserve to be a real hero. Because that's exactly what you would have done if he told you the truth!"

"THATS A LIE!!!" Shouted Midoriya again. "HE'S LYING!!!"

"But it's ok now!" Continued Zibran as he begins to walk back and forth. "That's all in the passed right! I mean sure he didn't tell you all but really! It's fine! Because we have this kid and he is going to break that bad habit! I mean he probably already told his classmates about his..."

He then stoped... and looked back at the camera while the whole room back at the shelter was dead quiet

"Oh wait..." said Zibran as he makes a huge evil grin on his face and leans in closer to the camera. "You didn't tell them... did you"

Midoriya knew what Zibran was doing... he was twisting the narrative to make his cause look better by telling everyone about One For All... he should've told his friends about this quirk... but now it's too late.

"You didn't tell your only friends about your secret" said Zibran. "I mean sure All Might didn't tell the public... but at lest he had friends in high places to keep this a secret till now... it's only natural that you of all people would tell your new and only friends about this too right... don't you trust them?"

"Midoriya..." said Iida while looking back at him. "Why..."

"N-No... it's not..." Said Midoriya but stuttering in fear.

"I mean their your friends... your classmates... don't tell me you lied to them after all the times you spent training together..." said Zibran. "Oh... but I know why..."

Zibran lifts up his hand and points at the camera again.

"You were afraid... that they wouldn't be your friends anymore" said Zibran with a sinister look on his face. "You were afraid that they wouldn't treat you as their friend, as their ally... as their equal"

Just like Midoriya, sue also knew that Zibran was using Midoriya's as a stepping stone for his "cause".

Zibran then slowly chuckles to himself... then starts laughing... then goes crazy with laughter.

"AND THE TRUTH!!! SHALL SET YOU FREE!!!" Shouted Zibran. "This my brothers and sisters! Is exactly why I'm doing this! No matter how much you work! No matter how much money you make! No matter how much you try!!! You'll never be equal to these people, unless you somehow become... just... like... them! They don't care about you! Your nothing compare to them!!! Well guess what! We are not gonna take their shit anymore!!!"

Just then all around the world, quirkless people from different areas band together and start chatting for Zibran with one another.

"There was no evolution! It all a lie! We will take down this society and rebuild it back to when humans were not infected!!!" Continued Zibran as people started causing riots in the streets. "As for all of you freaks out there watching this broadcast, I hope your not planning on having any children... because I won't let a single one of your offsprings live long enough to cause destruction to this world"

As Zibran continues to speak, people from around the world begin to panic and cause chaos while others continue to watch in horror from their homes.

"However... to any freaks out there wanting to live or help our cause for a perfect world" continued Zibran as everyone back in the new shelter living room continues to watch. "I'll give you 2 options. You can either pledge your loyalty to me and give up on the ability to have children as I'll be fixing you like animals. Or... you can pick the other option... and this goes especially towards the brats at U.A..."

Uraraka turns to Midoriya again as Zibran points to the camera one more time

"you can capture and bring me..." said Zibran. "Izuku Midoriya..."


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

Midoriya steps back as Zibran had just put a target on his head, Random students he didn't know too much about were looking at him as they were thinking about capturing him.

"I know he's just a child" said Zibran. "But he's too dangerous to be left alone"

Zibran eyes then projected 6 random people.

"These 6 individuals were pasted One For All quirk users, Why am I showing this" said Zibran. "It's because these 6 were born with very powerful quirks"

"Wait... does that mean..." before Todoroki finished his sentence, Zibran continues to speak.

"That's right, not only doe he have One For All, he has 6 other quirks hidden within" said Zibran as he turns off the projector in his eyes. "Which means he's a huge threat to this world. Luckily for us he can't control all that power at once... but don't worry, I'm giving you freaks an opportunity so he doesn't end up being a danger to this world. If you capture and bring Izuku Midoriya to me, I'll promise to let some of you freaks live on... that's a good deal right..."

Some of the random students got closer to Midoriya as they were getting ready to capture him.

"Since he can't use his arm, he'll be easier to capture. All you need to do is bring him to me and I'll promise to let you live happy lives" said Zibran. "That is... if I don't find you first"

"H-Hold it!" said Inasa. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves and allow such a villain control us like this"

"Screw you man!" said a random student. "We want to live!"

"He's right! Besides he lied!" said a random female student.

"Midoriya... why wouldn't you tell us man..." said Kirishima.

"I thought we were... your friends" said Jirou.

Uraraka looks away as almost everyone was ganging up on him.

"I-It's not l-like that!" said Midoriya as he's backed up against to the wall.

"Is it obvious" said Kaminari. "He didn't tell us because he didn't trust us"

"He... backstabbed us!" Shouted Mineta.

"Midoriya... why?" said Seto.

"It's... NOT LIKE THAT!" Shouted Midoriya.

"Oh and another thing I forgot to mention" said Zibran as he smiles sinisterly. "Mis Uraraka, if your watching... Let me tell you another little secret... not only did he not tell you and the rest of his friends, but he told that little punk Bakugou before anyone of you"

The whole room was silent.

"Wait... W-What!" Shouted Kirishima.

Kaminari then walks up to him and grabs him by the caller of his shirt.

"You bastard!!! You didn't tell us!" Shouted Kaminari.

"Shut up!" Shouted Bakugou. "All Might told me not too"

"Way am I getting the feeling your lying as well" said Mineta.

"I'm not lying! That bastard is trying to turn us against each other you dumbasses!" Shouted Bakugou again.

"No offense, but you were never the kind of guy to be honest with" said Sero.

Just then, Naya gets in front of Midoriya and tries to protect him.

"All of you stop!" said Naya. "I know this sounds really bad, but let's listen to his side of the story!"

"Why should we!" said Juzo. "He's probably gonna lie again"

"It's obvious that he doesn't trust us" said Tokage.

"She's right, lets hear both sides of the story" said Iida.

"Stop trying to protect him Iida" said Mineta. "Aren't you pissed off that he told Bakugou and not you or Uraraka"

Iida looks away for a moment as he has a point.

"I know you brats feel betrayed right now... but if your still watching before you try to capture him, please listen to what I have to say" said Zibran as the broadcast was still going. "Can you blame him for keeping this a secret... I mean if you were in his shoes would you tell your friends as well... but then again you never experienced the pain and suffering that we quirkless humans felt as everyone around us treated our kind like garbage... which that reminds me... Izuku..."

Midoriya then looks back at the tv.

"It's not too late to redeem yourself" said Zibran. "Sure, I want you to die more then anything... but I made a promise with Toshinori to keep you alive... so I'll give you special options that only you can make... For your first option... you can turn yourself in and join my cause... not only that but I'll let you, your friends, and some of you freaks in Japan live"

Some of the students stoped as they turned around and listened to what Zibran has to say.

"Since Japan is technically an island, I'll let any freaks that haven't been killed, including your so called friends live freely..." said Zibran. "However... I'll be ruling over Japan to keep an eye on any future generation of freaks. We wouldn't want them getting too strong to destroy the planet now would we"

Everyone was quiet as Bakugou was staring at the tv with rage in his eyes.

"Your second option is that you give me that quirk of yours..." said Zibran. "Normally I wouldn't want something as disgusting like that, but I figured with that power at my disposal it would be easier to achieve my perfect dream. Of course I'll still let you and your friends live freely just like in the first option"

Everyone continues to stare at the screen.

"Or... your final opinion... you fight me to the death, just like your once hero All Might" said Zibran.

Midoriya stares back as he somehow knew this was going to happen.

"However your gonna need to fix that arm of yours somehow... so I'll give you 3 months to prepare and decide your answer... that is... unless your friends decide to turn you in of course... but don't worry... I'm not worried about you getting stronger or anything, because there's no way in hell that you'll be able to get strong if not stronger then All Might himself at that time frame. But if you somehow managed to beat me then I guess you'll be the savior of the world or whatever... but if I win or you don't show up with an answer in 3 months... I'll destroy the whole country"

Everyone in the room was dead quiet as they couldn't believe what they were hearing...

"H-He's... going to destroy..." said Momo as she couldn't finish her sentence.

"And just Incase you don't believe in my power..." said Zibran as he makes a even more sinister grin. "Im going to destroy tokyo to show how strong i really am"

Everyone in the shelter begins to gasp and whisper like crazy.

"Don't worry my brothers and sisters, I've already taken our kind out of the city already thanks to yesterday's attack" said Zibran. "I mean why would I put innocent people in danger to prove a point... I'm not murderer"

"You... YOU MONSTER!!!" Shouted Momo.

"But that doesn't mean people outside of the city would be safe either" said Zibran as everyone in the Studio is frighten with fear. "We will be going around and finding anyone out there who might be a treat to this world. After all I look after those who can't fight for themselves, there's nothing you should be scared of my brothers and sisters. The age of quirks is over... our time has come, no more being treated as garbage, no more giving up on dreams anymore... everything is going to ok... it's all fine now... and do you know why..."

Zibran then gently smiles back at the camera.

"Because I am here" said Zibran.

That line completely made Bakugo snapped to the point where he couldn't contain his anger any longer.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he tries to run towards the tv screen while both Iida and Kirishima try to hold him back. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT LINE YOU GOD DAMN METAL TRASH CAN!!! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ROT IN HELL BASTARD!!!!"

"Well Midoriya... what's it gonna be... I'll give you 3 months, I promise I'll won't touch your little friends if that means so much to you. However if they attack me first then I won't hold anything back, not only that but everyone else is fair game so I can kill or capture as many freaks as I want. Remember, anyone who is captured that hasn't been killed will only have 3 month before you get killed as I destroy this country. As much as I don't want to destroy my country, some Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good... Oh and to anyone watching in Tokyo" said Zibran. "Be sure to say good bye to your love ones and make it quick... because when I'm done here..."

Zibran lifts up his hand as a dark energy ball was growing upon his palm while the people in the studio begin to scream and try to run away.

"Well... let's just say... there won't be an after life for you freaks" said Zibran as he slams the energy ball to the ground, causing a huge dark explosion as it slowly destroys the studio building killing everyone but Zibran inside.

The tv goes static as the broadcast was over. Inko slowly drops to her knees as she was completely traumatized after what she just saw. Back at the shelter room as everyone was looking at Midoriya for another moment. Just then Aizawa runs into living room.

"MIDORIYA!!!" Shouted Aizawa.

"A-Aizawa sensei!" said Iida.

Naya then looks over at Midoriya and shots. "Run! Get out of here!"

Just then Midoriya suddenly burst out running passed him.

"WAIT!" Shouted Aizawa.

"He getting away!" said a random student.

"Get him!" said another random student most of the random students and some of class B and A started to go after him, Aizawa blocks the door so the students wouldn't go after him.

"HOLD ON!!!" Shouted Aizawa. "YOUR NOT GOING AFTER HIM!"

"But if we don't capture him! That bastard will kill us all!" Shouted a random female student.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Shouted Aizawa "WHATEVER THAT BASTARD SAID IS TRYING TO GO AGAINST EACH OTHER!"

As Midoriya gets outside, more students from different schools that were from another building were coming out to chase Midoriya.

"He's getting away!" said a different student. "Don't let him escape!"

"L-Leave me alone!!!" Shouted Midoriya as he uses his good arm to make a attack with flicking one of his fingers as full power.

He flick his finger to the ground as it sets him flying across area.

"Damn it!" Shouted another different student.

Just then a huge wall of fire surrounds the students, preventing them from going any further.

"Alright that's enough" said Hisashi as he and Endeavor walk over and made sure none of the students got hurt.

As Midoriya was falling to the ground with his now broken finger, Grain Torino catches him and runs away to the entrance.

"G-Grain... Torino?" said Midoriya.

"Hang on kid" said Grand Torino. "I'm getting you out of here"

The entrance opens a little bit for Gran Torino and Midoriya as they escape from the main section of the shelter as the doors slowly closed behind them...


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

Meanwhile in a small bar located in Napier, New Zealand. Some people were just watching the news from the small tv in the corner as it plays the last moments of Zibran's broadcast.

"Well Midoriya... what's it gonna be... I'll give you 3 months, I promise I'll won't touch your little friends if that means so much to you. However if they attack me first then I won't hold anything back... Oh and anyone watching in Tokyo" said Zibran. "Be sure to say good bye to your love ones and make it quick... because when I'm done here..."

Zibran lifts up his hand as a dark energy ball was growing upon his palm while the people in the studio begin to scream and try to run away.

"Well... let's just say... there won't be an after life for you freaks" said Zibran as he slams the energy ball to the ground, causing the broadcast to go into static.

One of the drunken customers slams his fist on the bar stand, almost breaking it.

"That bastard doesn't know when to quit!" said a drunken customer. "Not only that but he put a target on a child!"

"Well it sounds like to me that child has an ultimate quirk" said the bartender who was cleaning one of the beer cups. "I'm sure with enough training he might stand a chance"

"Don't be an idiot!" said a drunken customer. "He looks like a shrimp and he doesn't stand a chance against this bastard... if you ask me we're all doomed"

"Ouch, I'm being called an idiot by one of my drunken customers" said the bar tender while smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean!" said the drunken customer while the bar tender laughs to himself.

Just then a small childlike human enters the bar. He wears a black beanie with a tennis rocket emblem on it, a black leather jacket with black and blue stripe shirt underneath with black Jeans, He has cropped brown hair, black eyes with no visible pupils, and rosy cheeks with a unlighted cigarette in his mouth.

(Author's note: think of this character as Ryoma from Danganronpa :D, Also expect some more characters that are inspired from that series in the future)

"Who the hell let this child in here!" said the drunken customer.

"Don't tell me you forgotten about me again Oliver" said the childlike human with a very deep voice.

"W-Wha" said Ovliver. "You have a deep voice!!!"

"Calm down Oliver, it's just Joe" said the bar tender.

"It's Josuke" said Josuke as he climbs up on the chair to get on a higher level.

"Oh! Hey Joe!" said Ovliver.

"Why do I even bother..." said Josuke as he lights up his cigarette.

"Sorry Jo, you know I'm not good with Japanese names" said the bar tender. "Also are you here to pick up the usual"

Josuke inhales his cigarette and exhales.

"Yep the usual" said Josuke. "One 12 pack for Mario"

"You got it" said the bartender as he gets ready to go and get the 12 pack from the back. "Also you just missed broadcast, some crazy shit just happened"

"You know it takes me some time to get down here, I have no idea what's going on right now" said Josuke.

"Well they're talking about that bastard on tv again" said Oliver. "He highjacked a Japanese television studio and just gave out from very outlandish statements about quarks being a secret government experiment"

"I wouldn't doubt it if that was true" said Josuke.

"Not only that but he said that this kid has some kind of super quirk that lets you transfer it to anyone!" said Ovliver. "But if you ask me, it's just a bunch a shit"

"But it is true" said the bartender as he comes back with a 12 pack. "He had a recording of one of the test subjects who still alive and was there in the beginning. Not only that but that man made that said quirk"

"Oh right, I forgot about that" said Ovliver.

"You just saw it a minute ago you drunk" said the bartender as he chuckles to himself.

"Shut up!" Shouted Ovliver.

Josuke looks up at the tv as the news reporter who has a picture of Izuku Midoriya on the screen with the caption "Izuku Midoriya, savior or failure?" on the bottom.

"Izuku eh..." said Josuke.

"That will be 23.49 (16.08 in us)" said the bartender.

Josuke hands the money to the bartender and jumps down from the chair to head out.

"Thanks again" said Josuke.

"You know Jo, we never see this Mario fella of yours" said the bartender. "It's ok if you tell us that the beer is really for you"

"Mario is not much of an social guy" said Josuke. "I live with him and his wife for free as long as I get the groceries and his beer once in while, plus I get all the cigarettes I want"

"He must be rich if let you stay in that fancy house of his for free" said Ovliver.

"Well he's welcome here anytime" said the bartender. "He must be such a good to let you live with him"

"I'm sure his ok living in the house" said Josuke. "Anyway, thanks for having me..."

"Ya... If only you knew what he's job was like..." Josuke thought to himself as he leaves the bar. "Then you wouldn't want him anywhere near your bar..."

Meanwhile back at the shelter. everyone in the living room was complaining and asking Aizawa for answers.

"What's going on here!" said Sero.

"Is what that guy said really true!" said Sato.

"Please tell us that Midoriya didn't lie to us!" said Mina.

"Of course he did! Did you just see the broadcast!" said Kaminari.

"Yes, what that bastard said was true" said Aizawa. "But please let me explain about this situation before everyone gets...

However before Aizawa can finished, more students begin speaking up.

"So he did lie!" Shouted the one of the random students.

"Hold it! Aizawa just said there's a explanation to this" said Iida trying to calm everyone down.

"Shut up four eyes!" Shouted another random student. "Just because he's in your class doesn't change the fact that he lied about having All Might's quirk! Now that I think about it, he's responsible for his retirement!"

"He's right! We should go after him and turn him in!" said a random student.

"It's too late, I bet he's already joining his side as we speak!" said a random female student.

Uraraka was very quiet as people were continuing to say such awful things about him... however she doesn't know if she should believe him...

"EVERYONE STOP IT!!!" Shouted Tsuyu.

Everyone then looks at sue as she begins to cry.

"He... he was gonna tell us!" said Tsuyu. "H-He was going to tell us before graduation..."

Aizawa was surprised when he hears that sue had already known. Bakugou remembers just a few days ago when she found out due to his screw up.

"Why are you defending him sue" said Itsuka.

"Don't tell me your lying to save his butt or something" said Shiozaki.

"Of course not, she's trying to save face because she kept it from us" said Tetsutetsu.

"Of course not!" said Tsuyu while tears rolled down her eyes. "I only found out a few days ago, I didn't say anything because he was gonna tell us before graduation... but then that attack at the dance and this war happened and... and..."

Tsuyu then begins crying her eyes out as she couldn't control herself. Momo then went up to her as Sue begins crying on her shoulder.

"I believe she's telling the truth" said Momo while Iida nods his head in agreement

"That's right! Sue would never lie like that!" said Mina.

"Ya... but how knows... we never thought Midoriya would lie" said Kaminari.

"Don't talk to her like that!" said Tokoyami in anger. "How dare you suggest she would lie to us"

"Oh give me a break!" said Kaminari. "I'm just saying that she might lie, does she have any proof that she isn't"

"Ya, I was there when she heard it..." said Bakugou. "In fact I was the one who kinda spilled the beans out in the open like that"

"And why should we believe you" said Mineta. "After all you knew all this time and you didn't tell us..."

"I was just following orders for All Might Grape Boy!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Both Tsuyu and Bakugou are right" said Aizawa. "I was going to have Midoriya tell you all in my class along with me and All Might a day before graduation"

"Even if that's true... that still leaves us and the rest of the school out in the dark" said Tetsutetsu. "That's not really fair for only his classmates to get the information without us"

Shinso and Inasa looked down for a moment to think about that statement.

"So what if he wasn't going to tell us... he as a right to keep a secret doesn't he" said Naya.

"Naya don't start! You the one who told Midoriya to runaway" said Tetsutetsu.

"And what if I did, you were all trying to turned him over to a villain... and you call yourselves heroes" said Naya.

"That's rich coming from someone who just let a person escape that might end up join his side!" said a random student.

"And who's fault is that! He might consider it now because all of you decided to treat him like some kind of race traitor once you found out him being quirkless" said Naya. "Don't you see that you were all being played by Zibran! He knew that you might backstabbed him and try to bring that powerful quirk to him! And all for what... to save YOUR lives and let 85% of the world die so that YOU get to live a good life under that bastard! Your no heroes... Your all selfish! Your all no different from that monster!"

Most of the students looked down as they knew she was right.

"What have we done..." said Itsuka.

"Oh please..." said Bakugou. "Don't act so high and mighty"

Everyone was surprised to hear something Bakugou would say... especially to Naya.

"Don't like we never treated someone like Deku as our equal" said Bakugou.

"Bakugou! I thought you were on his side!" Shouted Iida.

"I am... but let's be honest Naya, at some point in your life you looked at quirkless people differently then everyone else. Hell I bet everyone here has at one point... If anything it's everyone's fault that Zibran has a huge following... and I'm not Ashamed to amid it. This world is run by quirks. It always has and it always will... no man are born equal and that is a fact"

Just then Naya slaps Bakugou in the face as hard as she can, she was beyond pissed.

"How dare you..." said Naya. "How dare you say such things... you think I would treat someone like garbage because they don't have a quirk... and not only that... but your ok with treating them like that"

"Of course I am!" said Bakugou. "Look Midoriya was gonna tell everyone in class about his quirk, but that still doesn't change the fact that without it he would still be a loser today!"

"I see... so he's a loser... is that right" said Naya while looking down on the floor.

"That's right and everyone else who doesn't have a quirk is also a damn loser" said Bakugou.

Just then Naya makes a fist and looks back up at him with anger in her eyes.

"THEN WHAT ABOUT MY FATHER!!! IS HE A LOSER TOO!!!" Shouted Naya as the whole room was silent.

Bakugou stoped as he remembers meeting Naya's father when he picked her up at the dance floor.

"Don't... DON'T YOU EVER TALKED TO ME AGAIN!!!" Shouted Naya as she runs away to her room.

Everyone then looks at Bakugou.

"What! Why are you all looking at me... you know I'm right..." said Bakugou.

"It's people like you Bakugou... that drive Zibran to kill the incident" said Momo as she and other students from class A/B leave the living room.

"Not cool dude... not cool at all" said Kirishima as he leaves too.

Bakugou stands there while thinking to himself about what he just said as more people begin to leave.

"Sue..." Tsuyu turns around and see Uraraka standing behind her.

"Can I... talk to you for a moment" said Uraraka.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

Midoriya and Grand Torino we're far away from the shelter deep in the mountains as they finally made out safely.

"Ok, we're golden for now" said Grand Torino. "Now then... we need to go out and find Eri with the others so you can get that arm of yours fixed. Especially those broken fingers"

Midoriya then begins walking away from him.

"Kid?" said Grand Torino.

"What's the point..." said Midoriya. "I can't fight him... even with 3 months of time... I still won't be strong enough to fight someone like him. Not only that... but now everyone is after me"

"Hang on kid, not everyone is after you" said Grand Torino. "Not only that but the teachers and the Revengers are gonna help with fight that bastard"

"And... what about them" said Midoriya as he turns around to look back at Grand Torino with tears running down his face. "What about my friends..."

Grand Torino was silent.

"You saw what the other students from different schools were doing... they wanted my head..." Continued Midoriya. "Not only that... but my classmates think I betrayed them... then again I don't blame them... after all I didn't tell them the truth"

"It wasn't your fault, All Might and everyone who knew about One For All told you not to tell anyone" said Grand Torino. "Not only that but I bet Aizawa and the rest of the teachers are probably explaining everything to them right now"

"Even so... I can't go back..." said Midoriya. "Not after every that happened... I can't face anyone... especially them"

Midoriya thought of Iida and Uraraka especially.

"I couldn't even bring myself to tell them sooner... they probably hate me now" said Midoriya.

(Flashback)

"Your damn lucky I'm not expelling you Izuku! Because you don't deserve to be a hero anymore!" Shouted Aizawa.

(End of flashback)

"Besides... I don't deserve to be a hero..." said Midoriya.

"What are you talking about kid" said Grand Torino. "All Might gave you his quirks did he not, you can't backed down now"

"I KNOW THAT!" Shouted Midoriya. "BUT WHAT IF ERI DOESN'T FIXED ME! THEN WHAT! WHOS GONNA STOP YUSAKE!!! I CAN'T GIVE SOMEONE ELSE THIS QUIRK! THWY WONT BE ABLE TO TRAIN IN TIME!!! NOT ONLY THAT... WHAT IF HE'S RIGHT! WHAT IF HE'S RIGHT ABOUT ME! ABOUT BEING LUCKY!!!"

(Flashback)

"Would you have gotten to U.A. High... gotten the privilege to meet new friends that cared so much about you... would you have gotten to be recognized by your accomplishments..." said Ryo/Yusake. "Would you have gotten close to that gravity girl... well... would you..."

"Did you even tell your so called friends... about your quirk..." said Ryo/Yusake. "I mean if they're really your friends... then you wouldn't have a problem telling them your little secret"

Ryo/Yusake puts his hand on Midoriya's cheek.

"Or maybe... your afraid... that they wouldn't be your friends anymore..." said Ryo/Yusake.

(End of flashback)

"I WAS AFRAID!!!" Shouted Midoriya with more tears coming down his face. "BECAUSE DEEP DOWN I KNEW THAT HE WAS RIGHT! HE WALKED ALL OVER ME AND I HATE THAT!!! WHY WASN'T I STRONG ENOUGH!!! I HAVE NOT ONE, BUT SIX BORROWED QUIRKS AND YET I COULDN'T STOP HIM!!! AM I EVEN WORTHY OF THIS QUIRK!!!!"

Just then Grand Torino walks up to him and kicks Midoriya across the face while using his quirk.

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT!!!" Shouted Grand Torino. "Of course you're worthy! Toshinori picked you! He saw you as a true hero that deserves the power of One For All... he believed in you! All the way till he died! Don't let his wish be in vain! YOU ARE THE NEXT SYMBOL OF PEACE!!!!"

After that kick Midoriya begins to calm down.

"We're going to fix that your arm and uncle patriot is gonna train you" said Grand Torino. "Once you kick his ass to oblivion, then you can tell your friends your sorry"

Midoriya stood quietly for a moment as tears continue to roll down his face.

"Sorry... I was being foolish" said Midoriya. "Let's... get going"

Just then a mass of dark fog suddenly appears.

"W-What the!" said Grand Torino.

"So, this is where you were" as 2 bright yellow lights acting as eyes in the dark fog suddenly appear.

"Wait! It's!" said Midoriya as Kurogiri emerges through the black fog.

"I want to talk to you" said Kurogiri.

Meanwhile back inside the shelter as Uraraka and Tsuyu found a quite place to talk alone.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about..." said Tsuyu.

"..." Uraraka was quite for a moment and takes a deep breath.

"Sue... is what you said really... really true" said Uraraka.

"Of course it is!" said Tsuyu. "I would never lie to any of you guys, especially you! He was going to tell you and Iida before everyone else"

There was a long silence.

"Is... what that villain said... about Deku having a crush on me... is that true as well" said Uraraka.

Tsuyu looks down in response... then looks up.

"Yes..." said Tsuyu. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that you have a crush on him too"

Uraraka was silent again for a moment.

"I see..." said Uraraka. "Sue..."

She turns around and looks at her with tears coming down her face.

"I am... a bad person..." said Uraraka.

"W-Way would you say that!" said Tsuyu.

"Because... unlike you... I didn't stand up for Deku..." said Uraraka. "I... I didn't want to think that he lied but... all those things that the villain said... about him not telling his classmates because he did trust us... I... thought that... he didn't trust me"

"Ochaco..." said Tsuyu.

"I was... completely scared about what might happen... if that villain was right" said Uraraka. "Am... I bad... for almost agreeing with a villain"

Uraraka continues to cry as she tries to wipe away her tears.

"I... loved him... and yet... I couldn't stand up to him... because I almost believed in Yusake over Deku!" said Uraraka. "And now... he's gone... I don't know where he is!"

She then falls to her knees.

"IT'S MY FAULT!!!" Cried Uraraka. "I COULD'VE PROTECTED HIM! I COULD'VE STAND UP FOR HIM WHILE EVERYONE ELSE DIDN'T!!! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HIS FRIEND!!!"

As Tsuyu tries to calm Uraraka down, Iida heard the whole thing as he quietly listens from the background... with tears coming down his face.

Back outside of the shelter as Grand Torino and Midoriya were face to face with Kurogiri.

"So... you came here to take away Midoriya" said Grand Torino. "I'm not going to let you do that!"

"Hold on" said Kurogiri. "I'm not here to take away Midoriya"

Just then Grand Torino uses his quirk to fly around and kick Kurogiri around.

Midoriya begins to notice some wrong... he's not fighting back.

"I told you!" said Kurogiri. "I'm not here to take him away!"

"And why should we believe you villain" said Grand Torino.

"Because!" Shouted Kurogiri as he pushes Grand Torino away. "I'm here to help him!"

Grand Torino and Midoriya looked back with confusion.

"Well... to be more technical" said Kurogiri. "I'm here to take him to a doctor"


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

Both Midoriya and Grand Torino continued to stare at Kurogiri after he just said probably the most outlandish thing they have ever heard a villain say.

"I know this might sound like a trap" said Kurogiri. "But please hear me out"

"Why... why should we believe you!" said Midoriya. "For all we know, your probably lying and trying to take away One For All and give it to him!"

"Listen!" said Kurogiri. "I'm not with the League Of Villains anymore, I left that group because I couldn't just stand back and let some mad man continue this chaos"

"Again... why should we believe you" said Midoriya.

"Prove it" said Grand Torino, "Prove to us that your willing to help Midoriya instead of bringing him to your boss"

There was a moment of silence.

"I knew it... come on let's kick this guy's ass" said Grand Torino.

"WAIT!" said Kurogiri.

He takes a deep breath for a second. Suddenly the dark fog surrounding his body begins to disappear as it begins to show someone behind it.

"What's... going on?" Midoriya thought to himself.

As the dark mist slowly disappears, a man wearing a suit and five metal plates were all that's left while the man proceeds to take the plates off one by one.

"He's..." Grand Torino thought to him.

Kurogiri's face was pretty handsome, something you wouldn't expect a villain to look like... he has dark purple hair, a small soul patch on his chin, light red eyes and and little scar near in left eye.

"I just showed you my face" said Kurogiri as he doesn't sound like he was echoing anymore due to not being completely covered by his quirk. "I'll give you my name if you come with me"

Both Midoriya and Grand Torino looked at each other for a moment and then back at Kurogiri.

"You said you weren't with the League Of Villains anymore" said Midoriya. "Did something happened?"

"You saw the broadcast right" said Kurogiri. "About how Zibran talked to All For One and recorded their conversation. Well after he had that conversation, Zibran proceeded to try and kill him. However luckily for us, I used my quirk to bring me and my boss away from that mad man. Then my boss used Warping on the others and we got away... Zibran and the rest of his Resistance were probably not too happy about us barely escaping from their so called justice"

"Ok, you got out of there" said Grand Torino. "Then what happened"

"Well... after we got out of there and founded a new hideout, I suggested that we should probably team up with some of the heroes to take down that mad man" said Kurogiri. "However..."

(Flashback)

"You what!" said Shigaraki.

"I know this sounds crazy" said Kurogiri. "But we can't be hiding forever. We need to take him down before he takes us out"

"You want to team us with those... heroes! let that metal bastard kill all of them for all I care" said Shigaraki.

"If we don't then he'll come after us! Once he kills all the strong heroes left then he'll come after us!" said Kurogiri. "We can't afford for that to happen!"

"Have you forgotten why your a member of The League Of Villains. Why do you want to help the hero society" said Shigaraki.

"I'm not helping the hero society" said Kurogiri. "I want to destroy that bastard's resistance before he kills us all!"

"That's enough..." both Shigaraki and Kurogiri looked over at All For One as he still sits in his chair with life support all around him. "Kurogiri... if you want to team up with the heroes to destroy Zibran... then go on ahead. However... I will not be helping you if you get caught and be thrown in jail again once this is all over"

"But master!" said Shigaraki. "Why are you letting him do this shit! He's a traitor for even thinking of something like that"

"Although it is true that what he's saying is complete and utter garbage" said All For One. "However... I am curious to see who actually is going to win this war. how will that boy handle this situation, will he rise up and beat the relative of the first... or will he fail along with society it self. Either way it doesn't matter who wins in the end because we will prevail..."

All For One then turns to Shigaraki.

"Isn't that right Tomura" said All For One.

Shigaraki down for a moment and walks away.

"I'm leaving... if you want to throw yourself away to protect scum like them then go ahead" said Shigaraki as he and the others leave, leaving Kurogiri and All For One behind.

(End of flashback)

Midoriya and Grand Torino continued to look at Kurogiri as he just finished the whole story of what happened.

"I see... but I still don't trust you," said Midoriya.

"Hold on kid" said Grand Torino. "I know you think we shouldn't trust him but hear me out... when I put him in prison a while back, he never once showed his face to us until now. But I still think we should keep a good eye on him"

Midoriya nods as he then walks closer to Kurogiri.

"Can you tell us who this doctor is and are you positive that he can fix me" side Midoriya.

"Yes... he can fix you" said Kurogiri. "However if you still don't believe me, then I'll wait here until you get someone stronger then me to come with us"

"You really serious... aren't you" said Grand Torino.

"I don't care if I go to jail again after all this is over" said Kurogiri. "I just want that selfish prick to fail"

Midoriya and Grand Torino looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

"Ok... We'll come with you... but I want to ask you a favor" said Midoriya.

"What is it" said Kurogiri.

"I want you to find some people for us as well" said Midoriya.

"Sure thing, I'll look for them after they fix you" said Kurogiri. "However you can't go and expose them to the police, even though they heal villains their still good people"

Midoriya looks back at Grand Torino.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but as long as they heal Midoriya, then I'll look the other way and pretend they never existed"

"Thank you" said Kurogiri.

"However, once this war is over your gonna turn yourself to the police" said Grand Torino.

"Understood, you have my word" said Kurogiri.

"Ok, now let me just get someone for a second" said Grand Torino as he picks up his cell phone and begins to call someone.

"Grand Torino, I didn't know you had a cell phone" said Midoriya.

"Of course I do kid" said Grand Torino. "Just because I'm retired doesn't mean I can't have one. Anyway give me some privacy"

"Oh sorry" said Midoriya as he and Kurogiri step back.

Just then Aizawa's phone begins to ring as he picks it up.

"Ya" said Aizawa.

"This is Grand Torino. Can you get Midoriya's stuff from his room and bring over his dad to the woods... it's important" said Grand Torino over the phone.

"Sure thing... hey... is Midoriya still mad at me for..." but before Aizawa can finished Grand Torino accidentally hangs up on him. "Oh... never mind then"

5 minutes later.

"How long is he gonna show" said Kurogiri.

"He'll be here any moment now" said Grand Torino.

"So Grand Torino" said Midoriya. "Who did you request"

"Hey kiddo" everyone looks over to see Hisashi while carrying Midoriya's stuff and costume from his room.

"D-Dad!" said Midoriya.

"It's good to see you again" said Hisashi. "By the way who's that"

"Oh... well he's..." but before Midoriya can finish, Kurogiri speaks up.

"I'm a villain... but I want to help your son and end this war" said Kurogiri.

Hisashi looks at him for a good moment... Then looks at Grand Torino.

"Can he be trusted..." said Hisashi.

"That's why your here" said Grand Torino. "He requested someone stronger them him to come with us"

"I see..." said Hisashi as he looks back at him while Kurogiri puts the metal plates back on.

"Now then" said Kurogiri as he transforms back to his villain identity and makes a portal. "Right this way"

As Midoriya as about to enter, Hisashi puts his arm in front to stop him.

"Where are we going..." said Hisashi.

"I can't tell you now because someone might be listening... but it's far away from here, that's all I'm gonna say" said Kurogiri.

Hisashi and Grand Torino looks at him for a moment.

"I'm not taking you to All For One I promise" said Kurogiri.

"Then I'll go first" said Grand Torino as he walks up and steps into the portal.

"Ok, now you" said Kurogiri.

Hisashi grabs Midoriya's hand.

"We go together, as father and son" said Hisashi.

Midoriya looks back at his dad with a smile and then looks at the portal.

"Right!" said Midoriya as he and Hisashi steps into the portal... as the portal disappears along with Kurogiri, a tiny spy drone was hiding in the trees while capturing the whole thing. The tiny drone then flys away from the woods as fast as it could.

Just then a portal opens up as Grand Torino, Hisashi, and Midoriya come out was Kurogiri closes it and goes back to normal. Everyone was standing in front of a very expensive but nice house somewhere in the woods.

"We're here" said Kurogiri.

"Wow this place is fancy" said Midoriya.

"Ya, probably from all the dirty money this so called doctor gets from healing villains" said Grand Torino.

"Oh look, more guests" said a deep voice as everyone looks over to their right side to see a small childlike human walking up towards them while holding a 12 pack and smoking a cigarettes.

"A CHILD!?!?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"It's good to see you Josuke" said Kurogiri. "How is the business going since we last met"

"We just saw each not too long ago remember" said Josuke. "Your still our most recent customers"

"Customers?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Hey kiddo" said Hisashi. "It's not good for a minor to smoke like that"

Josuke exhales smoke from his cigarette.

"I'm not a child, I'm actually 37 years old" said Josuke.

"HE'S ALMOST 40 YEARS OLD!?!?!? HE LOOKS LIKE A CHILD!?!?!?" Midoriya and Hisashi thought to themselves.

"Guess it can't be helped since my quirk gives me the appearance of 4 year old" said Josuke. "I take it your here to see Mario"

"That's right" said Kurogiri. "Is he here"

"Of course he's here you villain" said Josuke. "He barely ever leaves this house"

Josuke then walks up the voice box that just so happens to be at his height and presses the button to speak.

"Chieko It's me Josuke, I'm back with the 12 back and I have guests wanting to see Maro" said Josuke.

Just then a really cute and shy female voice comes through the intercom.

"Um ok, give me a sec" said the girl on the other line.

"Maro?" Grand Torino thought to himself.

"Wait I thought the guy's name was Mario?" said Midoriya.

Josuke turns around to face Midoriya.

"Oh no that's just a nick name I gave him back when we went to high school" said Josuke. "It's sounds familiar to Mario so I call him that, plus he's a big otaku and loves video games"

Josuke then remembers seeing Midoriya face on tv back at the bar.

"Is he..." Josuke thought to himself.

Just then a load crashing nose was heard along with the girl screaming.

"Oh no is she ok?!?!" Asked Hisashi.

"Oh ya she's fine" said Josuke. "Though she's a bit of a klutz"

"Ouchi!" said the shy girl over the intercom.

Few minutes later as the front door opens for everyone.

The door reveals a very shy girl. She has long, choppy, dark purple hair that is cut unevenly due of her clumsiness and has light, greyish-purple eyes. Her outfit is a home made nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves, a white apron over this which is tied behind her neck with a ribbon, and wearing a short pale blue pleated skirt that is visible under her apron.

(Author's note: Chieko is based off of Mikan Tsumiki From The Danganronpa series only she isn't obsessed with the despair and has Akane Owari's boob size ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)... don't judge me damn it lol)

"I'm Chieko Hashimoto, please wait inside until Maro is ready to see you" said Chieko.

"Why is she wearing a nurse uniform?" Midoriya thought to himself.

As she turns around and walks inside with everyone, she then trips as she screams and falls down on her face first to the floor while her panties were shown in front of Midoriya by accident.

"P-P-P-P... PANTIES!!!!" Midoriya thought to himself as he all red in the face.

"Look away kiddo!" said Hisashi while trying to cover his sons eyes. "You have a cute girl back home so don't you dare look at someone else!!!"

She quickly gets up and bows down.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!" Shouted Chieko.

"It's not your fault!" said Hisashi. "But you have to be careful when your wearing a..." but before Hisashi can finish, he looks over at Grand Torino as he was laughing to himself while having a little noise bleed.

"You little pervert..." said Hisashi while looking at Grand Torino with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh shut it" said Grand Torino. "I'm a old man, I barely get any action anymore"

"Yo! Is my home boy back home!" everyone looks over to another man with spiky long blonde hair, piercings on his ears, and two different colored eyes, one being blue and the other being green. He wears a long dirty green jacket with a black T-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans with sandals.

"Oh no..." said Josuke. "It's him"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that Hunter just arrived back from his trip when you went out and got beer for Maro" said Chieko.

"I see that we got some new customers" said Hunter . "My name is Hunter, I don't have a last name anymore because my folks kicked me out when I was 20"

"That's kinda rough" said Midoriya.

"Not really, He's a dead beat that Mario met when we first came to New Zealand"

"Wait! We're in New Zealand!" said Midoriya.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you that we are in New Zealand" said Kurogiri.

"You weren't joking when you said that you'll be taking us far away" said Hisashi.

"Zibran won't suspect that Midoriya will be in New Zealand getting healed" said Grand Torino. "I must say it's a great plan for villain"

"Mock me all you want but I want that bastard dead more then anything" said Kurogiri. "And if that mean helping you heroes out then I'll do it"

"Um... did you just say... Heroes..." said Chieko with a very nervous look on her face.

The room was silent.

Chieko then screams as loud as she can.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO JAIL!!!" Shouted Chieko as she was crying and screaming. "IT'S SCARY AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM I SWEAR! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!"

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" Shouted Hunter as he was freaking out.

"You brought heroes here!" said Josuke as he backs away. "What the hell were you thinking!!!"

"Hold on! We're just here to fix the boy" said Kurogiri. "Their not gonna arrest you"

"Hold on, I didn't agree to this" said Hisashi.

"But dad! Me and Grand Torino promised we wouldn't say anything about them" said Midoriya.

As Chieko and Hunter were freaking out and making noise, a tall man enters the room.

"What's with all the noice!" said the man. "It's too damn loud in here"

"Both Chieko and Hunter stoped as everyone looks over to the tall guy with messy black hair and tiny hairs on his chin. He wears a doctor's lab coat that reaches just below his knees, over a plain white T-shirt and khaki colored slacks, He has dark socks, and wears green slippers.

(Author's note: Maro/Mario is based off Rintaro Okabe from STEINS;GATE)

"M-M-M-Maro!" said Chieko as she runs up to him and hides behind him. "They heroes and their gonna take us away!"

"W-What!" said Maro in shock.

"Hold on!" said Grand Torino. "Yes we're heroes but we're not here to take you guys away, we need you to fix Midoriya's Arm"

"F-Fix... his arm?" said Maro as he walks up to Midoriya and looks at his arm cast and his broken fingers from earlier when he escaped from the shelter earlier. "Aw yes I see..."

"So... will you help us" said Grand Torino.

Maro step's back closer to Chieko.

"Maybe... but how would I know you won't try to arrest us" said Maro.

Midoriya then steps in closer to Maro.

"Because 85% of the world's population depends on me getting my arm fix" said Midoriya.


	120. Chapter 120

Somewhere far away from Tokyo on the road heading somewhere south, a car drives by as inside was Uraraka's parents.

"Thank god we got out of Tokyo when we did" said Uraraka's Father. "If we had stayed there and didn't leave the city the moment we found out about All Might's death, who knows what could have happened to us"

Uraraka Mother was looking at the window as she was barely talking.

"Honey" said Uraraka's Father. "I know things are scary now but the heroes will find a way to beat that monster"

"It's not the monster I'm worried about" said Uraraka's Mother. "It's Ochaco, I'm worried about what's going to happen with her"

"Ochaco is safe right now" said Uraraka's Father. "Besides she's a strong girl, she'll be ok"

"I hope so..." said Uraraka's Mother. "Who knows how's she's feeling right now"

Chapter 120

Back at New Zealand as Maro was looking at Midoriya's arm.

"So... will you help us" said Grand Torino.

Maro step's back closer to Chieko.

"Maybe... but how would I know you won't try to arrest us" said Maro.

Midoriya then steps in closer to Maro.

"Because 85% of the world's population depends on me getting my arm fix" said Midoriya.

There was a long silence.

"Hmmm" Maro thinks about it for a little bit.

"Ya... no" said Maro.

Midoriya was a little taken back by this.

"I'm not doing Service with this kid" said Maro.

"Why the hell not!" Shouted Hisashi.

"Two things. First, I don't want anything to do with this so called war. I can care less about what happens as long as I don't have a child, which I was wasn't planning on having one anyway" said Maro.

"W-What!" said Chieko with a surprised look on her face.

"But... I wanted a baby..." Chieko thought to herself while blushing.

"Second of all and this is the most important thing" said Maro as he looks over at Kurogiri. "Somebody broke our agreement"

"Are you serious!!!" said Grand Torino. "Midoriya needs to get his arm fix so he can fight Zibran!!!"

"If your worried about us rating you out, we won't" said Hisashi. "As much I don't like the idea of a black market doctor's office that heals villains, we need all the help we can get"

"Even if you don't rat me out I still can't allow anyone to find out about my quirk" said Maro. "It's bad enough that I now have to pack up and leave this place but I can't let anyone know my secret"

"So your not gonna fix his arm because of me" said Kurogiri.

"That's right, you promise that you wouldn't tell anyone that is a hero about this place and now you've exposed our secret hideout" said Maro. "I can't believe my favorite costumer would do this to me"

"Favorite costumer?" said Midoriya.

"I've brought my allies here and I charged other villains to teleport here to get them fixed" said Kurogiri.

"I see so your a chaperone" said Grand Torino.

"And he was a damn good one too" said Maro. "I get most of my business from him. But now he's broken our agreement and brought you guys. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to ask you guys to leave"

Josuke then inhales another cigarette.

"I guess we'll have to leave this place then" said Josuke. "What a pain"

Midoriya walks up to him.

"Look, I know you don't care about this war" said Midoriya. "But a lot of people are counting on me to end this... they may not care about me... they may even hate me right now... but I still want to save them, I got to end this war and I only have 3 months to train"

"3 months..." Hunter thought to himself.

"But I can't train if I don't get me arm fix" said Midoriya.

Maro sighs to himself as he opens a can of bear that Josuke got from him.

"Look kid... even if I fix your arm" said Maro. "How do you know if your going to beat him"

Midoriya looks down for a moment.

"Honestly... I don't know" said Midoriya. "But I can't stand by and let someone like him get away... even if he kills me..."

Midoriya then looks up.

"I got to try!" said Midoriya

Meanwhile back at Tokyo, Inko was still on her knees as she was completely traumatized after watching the broadcast... not only that but she regained her memory from a few days ago when Midoriya was yelling at her husband about how him ever coming home to visit...

(Flashback)

"Every week of every mouth to every year, she would to say to herself that you would come back... but you never did... I'm glade that your a pro hero, let alone a Revenger... but the fact that you choose your job over us is disrespectful... you should've at least told us!!! WE'RE FAMILY!" shouted Midoriya.

"Izuku I..." said Hisashi before he was interrupted.

"there's something else you should know about me... but it's not like you care anyway so I'm you telling now... I'm not a late bloomer! I was given this quirk, it's not mine! It's All Might's! He gave me this quirk! In other words... I've always been quirkless!" shouted Midoriya.

(End of flashback)

"I... I remember now..." said Inko. "My son... my baby boy..."

Inko's eyes started tearing up.

"Was still quirkless... that's why he kept getting himself hurt... because he... he wanted to control it... so he can be a real hero... and be normal"

She then gets up slowly walks up to her house phone.

"I... I need to talk to him..." said Inko as she tries to reached out and grab the phone. "I need to call Hisashi... my baby boy... before he..."

3 minute earlier...

Somewhere above Tokyo, Zibran looks down at the pending chaos that is happening down below as he was floating over the city thanks to his powers.

"What a beautiful sight to behold" said Zibran. "Everyone below is trying their best to escape"

Zibran smiles.

"Even if they somehow make it out the city in time or survive the blast it won't matter, the destruction of Tokyo will be a reminder of how strong true justice has become" said Zibran as he continues to look through his eyes and confirmed that there is no quirkless human present in the city. "It's such a waste to destroy a city as beautiful as this... but then I remember who controls it..."

Zibran then lifts up his and in the air.

"And I don't feel ashamed for destroying it..." said Zibran.

Just then a drone flys up behind Zibran and planted it self into his back as it becomes one with him again.

"What's this..." said Zibran as he closes his eyes and watches the recording of Midoriya, Grand Torino, and Hisashi get into Kurogiri's portal. "Well, it looks like the brat ran away. He's so called friends must've decided to denounced him... poor thing... that means he has given up... But I shouldn't be to careless, he has 3 months to make that decision. He could comeback with fixed arm and try to fight me again... But that's just a theory. his arm is completely broken, even if he somehow fixes it he won't get strong enough to defeat me within 3 months of time. It's impossible"

Just then Zibran hears Jet like noises in the distance.

"Well, what do we have here" said Zibran.

"Target cited" said one of the jet pilots inside the cockpit.

All five jets lock on on Zibran.

"Fire!" Shouted one of the Jet pilots.

All five jets fired missiles at Zibran as they explode upon impact.

"Ya we got him!" said one of the pilots as the jets flew past the explosion.

However once the smoke clears, Zibran was unaffected by the missiles.

"What! But how! It was a direct hit!" Shouted one of the pilots as the jets turned around.

"You fools, Did you really think that was going to take me down" said Zibran as one of the jets was getting closer and firing off a machine gun attached to then jet.

Zibran then grabs the jet in mid air and throws it, the jet crashed into a building below.

That's when Inko heard the explosion, it was so close that she fell down as a result of after shock.

"Now it's my turn" said Zibran as he fires a laser beam from his hand as it cuts and destroys one of the jets.

Inko slowly got up and grabbed the house phone as she starts making a call.

Meanwhile back at Maro's place in New Zealand, Midoriya's cell phone begins to ring as Hisashi picks it up because he was still carrying his stuff in a bag.

"It's Inko" said Hisashi as Midoriya turns around.

"Mom?!?!" said Midoriya as he realized that she probably knows/remembers about his quirk.

Just then Grand Torino face completely changes into a very worried expression as he and the others completely forgotten about Zibran's threat...

"Pick up the phone now! Hurry!!!" shouted Grand Torino.

Then Midoriya remembers what Zibran said before he ended the broadcast.

(Flashback)

"And just Incase you don't believe in my power..." said Zibran as he makes a even more sinister grin. "Im going to destroy tokyo to show how strong i really am"

(End of flashback)

"OH GOD!" shouted Midoriya as he runs up and grabs the phone from Hisashi and answers it. "MOM!!!"

"Oh thank goodness you picked up..." said Inko. "Is your father there"

"Yes! He's here! Don't worry we're coming back to get you!" said Midoriya.

"Wait what's going on?!?!" said Hisashi as he didn't catch the last part of the broadcast because he was with Endeavor getting ready to help Midoriya at the time.

"Ya I don't know what's going on either?" said Josuke.

"Kurogiri!" said Grand Torino. "Open a portal back to Tokyo!"

"Are you insane" said Kurogiri. "It's too dangerous to go back now after what he said"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!" shouted Midoriya. "WE NEED TO GO BACK! MY MOM THERE AND SHE'S GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T GO!"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Shouted Hisashi. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S..."

Hisashi then sees Zibran in his mind.

"WHAT'S THAT BASTARD PLANING!!!! TELL ME DAMN IT!!!" Shouted Hisashi.

Grand Torino looks away as he realizes that there's nothing they can do.

"PLEASE KUROGIRI!!!" shouted Midoriya. "YOU NEED TO OPEN A PORTAL NOW BEFORE IT'S..."

but before Midoriya can finished, Inko spoke again.

"It's alright Izuku..." said Inko. "Just... put me on speaker..."

Midoriya heart sinks to his stomach as heard his moms words.

"B-But... Mom!" said Midoriya.

"Just do it please... I don't have much time" said Inko.

Midoriya was frozen for a bit as he slowly puts her on speaker...

"Izuku... Hisashi... if your listening... then I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for causing you two trouble" said Inko. "I wish our time together wasn't cut so short... you must understand that there's nothing I can do to run away from my fate so please listen to me..."

As Inko was talking to Midoriya and Hisashi, Zibran was going around and destroying the rest of the jets one by one.

"Izuku, I remember why I fainted at your school" said Inko. "I should've known that quirk wasn't normal and that why All Might was so close to you. I should've been more supportive about your school and not try to take you out, All Might trusted you with that power... he trusted you more then me, your own mother... I'm so sorry... I've shouldn't have to worry so much... but now that madman has exposed your secret and has convinced a lot of people around the world to go after you... don't let that psychopath get what he wants, no matter how many people don't see you differently, you cannot let him get to you"

As she continues to talk, Midoriya eyes begins to tear up while most of everyone around him was trying not to cry.

"Hisashi... I'm so glad I got to see you again" said Inko. "It's been far too long since I've seen your face... the face I've fallen in love with... I wish we could have done more things together, especially with Izuku... don't let this tear you down, your better then that... I won't forgive you if you try and go after this madman all by yourself... and I especially won't forgive you if you die going up against him. you two need to live on and survive and stop this madness... just like heroes should do"

As Zibran finished destroying all of the jets, he flies back high enough in the sky to see the whole city below and lifts up his hand to make a large dark red energy ball.

"I don't know how much time I have left now..." said Inko. "But please Hisashi, Izuku... don't my death be end of you... you must fight back! No matter what happens you hear me! You two are strong enough to hold in your anger! don't let this be a way to get revenge!"

Zibran's Energy Ball is now a size of a baseball stadium.

"I don't know how many freaks this is gonna kill" said Zibran. "But this should be enough to whip out most of the city if not all of it..."

Zibran begins to throw the giant energy bomb.

"Now... parish" said Zibran. "Galaxy Bomb..."

He then throws the energy ball as it slowly gets gets closer to the city.

"Izuku, Hisashi... I love you" said Inko as she smiles and closes her eyes. "My heroes"

"MOM!!!!" Screamed Midoriya over the phone.

Zibran then smirks...

"Black Hole"

The stadium size Energy Ball hits the city as it expands upon impact...

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST 3 Kingdom Of Predators at 0:11)

Slowly, the dark red energy covers the city as buildings were crumbling and destroyed by the deadly attack. One by one places in the city were covered and destroyed by the black hole as it swallows everything in site. The attack reaches Inko's apartment as she too was swallowed by the attack.

(1:13)

Meanwhile nearby at U.A High as Principal Nezu had just finished the last of his tea.

"That was delicious..." said Principal Nezu as he looks out and see the dark red energy heading closer to him.

Nezu then looks down and closes his eyes as he knows there nothing he can do now.

"I lived good life..." said Principal Nezu as the dark energy swallows the whole school along with him inside his office.

(1:25)

The whole city of Tokyo was now completely covered in a giant dark red vortex. Zibran watches as the city below him was now destroyed.

"Father... are you watching... watching from hell" said Zibran as the dark red vortex continues to grow. "Look at what your son... your quirkless son... look... at what I've accomplish!"

(1:49)

Zibran continues to stare at his masterpiece.

"Isn't it... beautiful" said Zibran as a artificial tear runs down his metal face.

The dark red vortex could be seen from afar as people from the distance watched in horror.

Zibran whips away the artificial tear while slowly starting to laugh uncontrollably from his madness.

(2:06 end of Soundtrack)

Midoriya's cell phone lost the signal as everyone in the room was completely quiet. Midoriya was completely traumatized as he just lost another person in his life.

Hisashi then walks up to Kurogiri and grabs him by his suit.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Hisashi. "Why didn't you teleport us back to Tokyo!!! We could have save her!!!"

"You know as well as I that you wouldn't last a minute out there if I did open a portal there" said Kurogiri. "And last time I checked your a revenger right, if you died then that would be bad for your side"

Just then Hisashi brings up his fist as he's about to punch him in the face.

"Go ahead and punch me" said Kurogiri. "but it won't bring her back"

Hisashi was still as he suddenly let's go of Kurogiri.

"DAMMIT!!!" shouted Hisashi as he leaves the house and goes outside.

"Too think someone that powerful that can destroy an entire city like it was nothing is roaming around doing anything he wants..." said Josuke. "That is a scary thing to think about"

"W-What if... he goes after this place!" said Chieko as she starts panicking.

"What kind of monster has that power..." said Hunter.

Maro looks over a Midoriya who was still traumatized as he falls to see knees.

"I... forgot..." said Midoriya. "I forgot he made that treat... I was so busy trying to find a way to fix my arm and worrying about what my friends think of me... that I didn't even think about mom..."

More tears were coming down his face.

"It's my fault... I was only thinking about myself" said Midoriya.

Maro continues to look at him as Midoriya then lifts up his head... and suddenly slams his forehead to the fool.

"DAMMIT!!! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!!!!" Shouted Midoriya as he continues to hit his head on the floor. "DAMN YOU ZIBRAN!!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!! I SWEAR! ILL FIND YOU AND ILL..."

Midoriya stops as he cries again and remembers what his mother said.

"you must fight back! No matter what happens you hear me! You two are strong enough to hold in your anger! don't let this be a way to get revenge!"

Those words played back in Midoriya's head as he sits there with tears coming down his face.

"I'm... sorry" said Midoriya.

Just then Maro puts his hand on Midoriya's shoulder as he looks up at him.

"Tell you what kid..." said Maro. "I'm gonna fix that arm of yours... and let you train here as well"


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

As the dark red Energy vortex disappears, nothing but a dark grey wasteland with destruction from leftover building was left from the result of Zibran's attack... however...somewhere nearby from the location that was once the police department, was a familiar person with some minor injuries slowly emerges through the rubble as he coughs for a moment.

"Wh-What... happened" said Naomasa as he slowly tries to get up. "H-how am I... still alive"

Naomasa looks around to see the damage.

"Whatever the case..." Naomasa thought to himself. "I got to keep a low profile and get out of here"

As Naomasa was walking slowly in a area the used to be Tokyo for what seems to be like forever, he sees someone in the distance.

"Is that... survivors?" Naomasa thought to himself.

He slowly managed to catch up to the,.

"H-Hey!" said Naomasa. "Are you alright!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE ALRIGHT YOU MORON!!!!" Shouted the angry woman carrying her husband while blood was dripping from her head. "MY HUSBAND IS BARELY HANGING ON TO DEAR LIFE OVER HERE!!!"

"Mitsuki I'm fine" said Masaru. "I just broke my ankle"

"Oh your both Katsuki's parents" said Naomasa. "How did you managed to survive"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING THE SAME ABOUT YOU!" shouted Mitsuki.

"We were just getting ready to leave when our house got destroyed to that dark energy" said Masaru. "We don't know how but we managed to survive that attack... I passed out and broke my ankle somehow and Mitsuki hit her head so she doesn't remember how either... I guess were just lucky"

"IT'S THAT METAL DICK FACE!" Shouted Mitsuki. "THAT BASTARD SAID HE WAS GOING TO DESTROY TOKYO AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!!"

"I see, If you two survived then I'm sure there's others out there" said Naomasa. "However we need to get out of here before Zibran realizes that we're alive"

"Right!" said both Mitsuki and Masaru.

Meanwhile back in New Zealand as everyone was quiet while trying to cope with what just happened. Midoriya was outside looking at the sky while thinking to himself as both Hisashi and Josuke shared a box of cigarettes together.

"It's my fault" said Hisashi. "If I've had known Zibran was gonna do something that horrible I would've to Tokyo as soon as possible"

Josuke inhales and exhales his cigarette.

"You said that you and everyone else was at the shelter right, you wouldn't make it in time" said Josuke. "Besides even if you managed to make it to Tokyo, you wouldn't be able to leave with her in time... you would be dead as well"

"I know... but still" said Hisashi.

"Look your a member of the Revengers right" said Josuke. "Your one of America's top heroes, if they lost one of you it would be bad for everyone else"

Hisashi didn't say a thing in response.

"Not only that, but he needs you now more then ever" said Josuke as he looks over at Midoriya who was still quiet while looking at the stars.

As Midoriya was looking at the stars outside, Maro was watching from inside the house while thinking to himself...

(Flashback)

"Tell you what kid..." said Maro. "I'm gonna fix that arm of yours... and let you train here as well"

Everyone looked up at Maro as they couldn't believe what he said.

"You mean!" said Grand Torino.

"Your gonna help after all!?!?" said Kurogiri.

"Ya... I know what you must be feeling" said Maro. "Trust me, I lost someone very dear to me too... but like she said... you must be strong, you can't let anger fill in your heart... don't end up like me and work with scumbags for the rest of your life"

Maro turns over to look at Kurogiri.

"No offense" said Maro.

"I'm used to it" said Kurogiri.

He then turns back to Midoriya.

"I know I said I wouldn't get into this... but I can't sit back and let someone like him with that kind of power to go on any further... let me fix your arm" said Maro.

Midoriya was quiet for a moment as he moves Maro's hand from his shoulder.

"I need a moment..." said Midoriya as he leaves the room.

(End of flashback)

"Um... Maro" said Chieko. "Are you really gonna help that boy... I mean I want to help too, but I don't know if it's such a good idea to get involved into this"

"I know... but that thing called Zibran has the power to whip out an entire city" said Maro. "I knew he was strong but this is one a whole level... not only that but that boy just lost his mother to that thing... he needs all the help he can get to stop him, even if that means risking my life helping him win the war"

"I see..." said Chieko. "Then... As your wife, I'll do my best to support you!"

Maro turns around and smiles.

"That's my girl" said Maro as he reaches over and grabs her butt.

Chieko gasps as her face turns red from embarrassment while Maro lets go and laughs.

"D-Don't do that!" said Chieko as she was still embarrassed.

"You have the cutest reaction ever Chieko" said Maro while laughing. "Even though we're not officially married I still think of you as my wife, I especially love this cute and innocent side of you"

"D-Don't make fun of me!" said Chieko.

As Maro was poking fun at Chieko, Hunter looks over and see Midoriya through the window as he continues to look up at the sky as he thinks about everything that happened.

Hunter then sighs to himself and walks outside as Josuke turns around.

"Oh it's Hunter" said Josuke. "What are you doing out here"

Hunter walks past Josuke and Hisashi as he gets closer to Midoriya.

"Hey" said Hunter as Midoriya continues to stare at the sky. "Listen... I know this might sound crazy and all... especially after what just happened... but if you want, I can have Chieko let you to talk with your mother again..."

Midoriya quickly turns around and looks at Hunter with a surprise look on his face as Josuke Hisashi stand up with surprise looks as well.

"It's Chieko's quirk" said Hunter. "She can let people talk with anyone from the dead, but your only allowed to talk to one person"

"Hunter what the hell!" said Josuke. "I thought we agreed to never talked about her quirk"

"She can... talk to the dead!" said Hisashi.

"I know! But I can't just stand by and let this boy get depressed" said Hunter. "maybe he wants to talk to her one more time"

Suddenly Midoriya thought of something... something that could actually help this situation.

Midoriya gets up and faces Hunter.

"You mean I can talk to anyone that is dead!" said Midoriya.

"Ya, as long you know their name and what they look like" said Hunter. "You can talk to anyone from the dead no matter how long ago they died"

"Wow, that's a really interesting quirk" said Hisashi.

"That's why it's a secret" said Josuke. "A lot of people would kill to get to talk to anyone from the dead and now their secret"

"Anyone I can talk to as long as I know their name and what they look like..." Midoriya thought to himself as he thinks of his mom and All Might for a moment.

Midoriya then walks up to Hunter.

"Hunter" said Midoriya. "After I'm done getting healed by Maro, I want you to ask Chieko to let me talk to her alone about it... I actually have someone in mind that I want to talk to"


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

"Hunter" said Midoriya. "After I'm done getting healed by Maro, I want you to ask Chieko to let me talk to her alone about it... I actually have someone in mind that I want to talk to"

"Ok, but I think it's better for you to ask her about it yourself" said Hunter. "After all I already made my request and I can't do it anymore"

"Oh ok, I guess that makes sense... but who did you ask to see" said Midoriya.

Hunter then puts he's hands on Midoriya's shoulders.

"Have you ever heard of the legend named (insert any name you want) " said Hunter.

"Um... what?..." said Midoriya as his face was completely lost as to who that was.

"Oh um... Never mind..." said Hunter. "You wouldn't get it..."

"Damn it Hunter, stop confusing the boy" said Josuke.

Hunter let's go of Midoriya as he steps back.

"But seriously though, i need to ask her if she can bring back someone for me" said Midoriya.

"She doesn't bring back people from the dead" said Josuke as he steps on his finished cigarette on the ground. "She only lets you talk to them, in other words she lets your mind go through and talk to the sprint you request"

"Wait so he's going to experience what it's like to be dead?" said Hisashi.

"No, it's a little bit complicated then that" said Josuke. "She takes your soul and the soul of the dead then puts them in this special room, since time is unlimited you can talk as long as you want until both of you are satisfied and ready to go back to the place where you both came from. However you can only get one chance to talk one soul for the rest of your life"

"So... I can't talk to more people" said Midoriya.

"That's right kid" said Josuke. "So make sure you pick someone you really want to talk to, otherwise you'll never get another chance again"

Midoriya looks down for a moment.

"I see... one soul... one chance..." said Midoriya.

"Hey listen, son..." said Hisashi. "If you don't mind... I really want to talk to Inko again. I know you want to see her, but I think it's best for you to talk to All Might again... after all he might have a way to stop Zibran"

Midoriya shakes his head.

"It's ok dad" said Midoriya. "I wasn't going to ask for All Might or mom"

"W-Wait what!!!" said Hisashi. "If you don't want to talk to Inko or All Might... then who?"

Midoriya smiles and looks back up.

"Trust me" said Midoriya. "This person will help, I just know it"

just then Maro and Chieko walked outside.

"Are you ready to get that arm fixed kid" said Maro.

Midoriya looks over at Maro.

"Ya... I'm ready" said Midoriya.

Meanwhile back in Japan as Naomasa and Bakugou's parents continue to walk through the wasteland that was once Tokyo. Suddenly Naomasa begins coughing as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"H-Hey are you ok?" said Masaru as he and Mitsuki got closer to him.

Naomasa then looks at his hand and notices that there was blood on it.

"What's going on?" Naomasa thought to himself as he continues to look at his hand.

"Hey! I think I see someone !" said Mitsuki as she points to a what appears to a man standing still.

Naomasa then whips off the blood from his hands and tries to get closer to the area until he begins to feel dizzy.

"W-wait... what's" Naomasa thought to himself as he trips to the ground.

He then looks up and sees the man standing before him, the man looked like he was deeply ill as he had what appears to be dark black veins all over his face and arms.

"Is... this... punishment..." said the man before coughing up a huge amount of blood before falling over.

As Mitsuki carrying Masaru had reached Naomasa, she and her husband saw the man on the ground next to Naomasa.

"Oh my god..." said Mitsuki.

Suddenly Masaru started coughing up blood as well.

"H-Honey!" Shouted Mitsuki as she tried to help her husband.

Naomasa slowly got up and went over to the man on the ground. He then checked his pulse...

"He's dead..." said Naomsa.

He then looks up and sees some dead bodies of men, women, and some children as they all were laying on in the distance while also were covered in dark black veins.

"Mitsuki..." said Masaru after he was done coughing as he looks up at her. "You... have something on your face"

Masaru sees a small dark black vein near on Mitsuki's left cheek. Naomsa turns around towards them as he too has a dark black vein on his face.

"We... need to find help quickly" said Naomasa.

Meanwhile back at Maro's House in New Zealand as Midoriya was getting ready to get treatment from Maro as everyone watched to see how he was gonna fix him.

"Ok kid... I know I said I was gonna help you" said Maro. "But what I'm about to show you is something I don't want anyone knowing about, especially since I'm some what if a criminal myself"

"That's for sure..." said Hisashi.

"Don't push it!" said Maro. "But like I said, it's very important that this technique doesn't get out"

Maro then looks over at Kurogiri.

"I'm also talking to you traitor" said Maro.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm not with the boss anymore" said Kurogiri. "However I swore on my death bed, I won't tell anyone"

Maro looks at him for a moment and turns back to Midoriya.

"Ok kid, are you ready" said Maro.

Midoriya nods his head in response.

"Alright then" said Maro as he pulls out a cup and a knife and puts it on the table nest to him.

"I wonder what's he gonna do with the knife and that cup..." Midoriya thought to himself.

Maro grabs the knife and puts his arm above the cup... he then cuts his wrist as blood is spilled into the cup.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?" Shouted Midoriya with a shock look on his face.

"What the hell!" Shouted Hisashi as Grand Torino jump over and tried to stop Maro.

Grand Torino collides with Maro as they fall to the ground.

"MARO!" Shouted Cheiko.

"What the hell!" said Kurogiri.

"I know you don't want this Secret out but I'm not going sit back and let you kill yourself!!!" Shouted Grand Torino.

However Maro overpowers him and punches Grand Torino in the face.

"I'm not killing myself you morons!!! Shouted Maro. "Look!!!"

Maro lifts up his bloody arm as the cut on his wrist begins to heal quickly stopping the bleeding.

Midoriya, Hisashi, and Grand Torino were confused to what just happened.

"Y-Your wound! It's completely healed!!!" said Midoriya.

"Of course it is... my blood healed the cut wound" said Maro as he walks over and picks up the cup full of blood. "This is my quirk, it's called Healing Blood. My blood can heal any injuries"

"Healing Blood!?!?" said said Hisashi.

"That's right... that's my curse" said Maro.

"Cure!?!?" said Midoriya. "That's an amazing Healing quirk, how is it a cure?"

Maro and Chieko looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at the others.

"Well... how should I put it..." said Maro. "My blood can heal anything it touches, basically if you drink my blood all your injuries will be completely healed no questions asked... however... there's a catch. You see my blood can heal anything at first, but once your body gets used to it overtime, it becomes useless because your body will become immune to its power... luckily for me I don't have to worry about that setback, because I'm the source and I will always heal no matter what"

"Ok, so it's doesn't heal all the time on other people once their bodies get's used to it" said Hisashi. "What about it"

Maro was quite for a second as he sighs to himself.

"Now let me ask you something... how did I come to this knowledge about my quirk not healing once someone's body gets used to it" said Maro.

"I guess you healed a lot of people I take it..." said Midoriya.

Maro shakes his head.

"No that's not it... I gave this person my blood multiple times through out his life" said Maro. "I believe you know who I'm talking about..."

Midoriya slowly realizes what person Maro might be referring to...

"You all know him... as All For One" said Maro.

Everyone in the room was quiet.

"All... For One!?!?" said Midoriya.

"Hold on!" said Grand Torino. "What do you mean by all his life! Are you saying that your..."

Maro closes his eyes and nods.

"That's right... thanks to my blood, I've been alive since the very beginning" said Maro. "In other words... I'm also the one responsible for All For One Living for so long"


	123. Chapter 123

(Author's note: hello everyone! I know this is late but thank you so much for over 100 follows and likes! Again I really don't deserve this much because of my bad writing, but this story has gotten a lot of attention as of late and I wanted to thank all of you :). I also want to say sorry for the delay of this chapter, it took longer then expected and it's pretty long so please give me your feedback if you can. As for the crossover story, I'm going to release some of the chapters soon. Don't worry though, this story won't go on hiatus anything. but it might take some time to work on both like I'm doing now. Anyway enjoy this chapter)

Chapter 123

Midoriya, Hisashi, and Grand Torino were shocked to hear the crazy secret about Maro's quirk.

"Hold on... what did you just say!" said Midoriya.

"Like I said, I've been alive for hundreds of years thanks to my quirk" said Maro. "I know it's a bit of a shock and outlandish, but I'm a lot older then I look"

"A bit! You're like a walking fountain of youth!!!" said Hisashi.

"Not necessarily" said Maro. "Like I said I also said I've given All For One my blood to keep him alive for all these years and the effects don't last forever once your body is used to my blood"

"So... your responsible for that villain..." said Midoriya.

"Hold on, I know this is bad but hear me out first" said Maro. "I only helped him because if I didn't... he would've kill me and take my quirk for himself, it was either I die and let him have that quirk to live forever or I help him for a few hundred years and hide myself from him when the time is right"

"Im sorry, but that's bs" said Hisashi. "why would he keep you alive if he knew that your blood wouldn't last that long. It seems like to me your hiding something"

"I told you didn't I" said Maro. "I only found out about my quirk's drawback the moment he's body was getting used to the effects"

"Ok, but when you guys found out about your quirk's drawback..." said Grand Torino. "Then why didn't he kill you at that moment and took your quirk"

"It's because he found an apprentice..."

Everyone looks over at Kurogiri.

"An Apprentice... you mean..." said Midoriya.

"Tenko Shimura..." said Grand Torino.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"I struck gold when I heard the news about his apprentice and that he wasn't going to kill me and take my quirk for his own... but at the same time... I was terrified" said Maro. "Not only did he found someone to transfer his powers to... but he found someone who is probably worse then him, if that bastard finds me after he gets that power... then the whole world is doomed"

"So he was already whiling to die as long as he had someone he can trust to continue his goal" said Midoriya.

"But why wait until after he gives All For One the power and dies, wouldn't it be easier to just kill you now and take the quirk?" said Hisashi.

"Because he can't transfer all of his stolen quirks at once... if he took Maro's quirk now it would be a waste" said Kurogiri. "He's plan was simple, give Tomura All For One, then have him get new and more powerful quirks from the newer generation along with Maro's quirk to become unstoppable"

Midoriya was now a little frighten with the idea of that happening.

"That's why I was planning on vanishing from existence before he dies" said Maro. "That way Tomura wouldn't get my quirk and die later in the future"

"Hold on, why doesn't he give Tomura the quirk now?" said Hisashi. "After all Zibran is trying to kill anyone with a quirk"

Kurogiri thinks back to when he left the League Of Villains.

(Flashback)

"However... I am curious to see who's actually going to win this war. how will that boy handle this situation, will he rise up and beat the relative of the first... or will he fail along with society it self. Either way it doesn't matter who wins in the end because we will prevail..."

All For One then turns to Shigaraki.

"Isn't that right Tomura" said All For One.

(End of flashback)

"Because he wants to see who would win this war" said Kurogiri. "Zibran..."

Kurogiri then looks over at Midoriya.

"Or One For All" said Kurogiri.

Meanwhile back in Japan, underneath the once government agency building as it was destroyed from the blast was a emergency shelter with all of the government agents and Umeda inside, however Umeda was both furious and depressed about what just happened...

"Damn you... damn you Yusake!!! I will not allow you to continue this war anymore" said Umeda. "I'll make sure you'll pay for this you ungrateful bastard!"

"Sir, our men are on their way to combat against Zibran as we speak" said one of the government agents. "In the mean time, we're sending our transporter Mikami to the secret U.A shelter"

"Mikami, the one with the teleportation quirk" said Umeda.

"Yes, as we speak he's trying to find the place to transport to and bring some of the strongest heroes here" said one of the agents.

Meanwhile in another part of the agency shelter as Mikami was concentrating until he got what he was looking for.

"Ok, I think I found them" said Mikami.

Mikami! Quirk: Transmission! He can teleport himself and anyone he wants to anywhere in the world as long as he knows the area by searching for a good area to spawn in.

(Author: Think of it like the Instant transmission technique from dragon ball)

He suddenly disappears into thin air as he was teleported.

"Also we sent a helicopter to find any survivors as we speak sir" said one of the agents.

Umeda sighs to himself.

"I hope we find someone out there" said Umeda.

Up in the surface as Naomasa and Bakugou's parents were still walking in the wasteland that was once Tokyo, they now look even more sick thanks to whatever was causing the poison in their body. Naomasa looks up and noticed that the sky was completely covered in dark clouds with a little red in them.

"Those clouds..." Naomasa thought to himself as he had a few more dark black veins on his face. "Was it cause by the blast?"

Suddenly Mitsuki falls down as she was too weak and sick to help her husband walk anymore.

"I-I'm... sorry... I... don't feel so... good" said Mitsuki as both them are on the ground.

"We... need... help..." said Masaru as he was badly sick as well.

"No! We stop now!" said Naomasa. "We need to..."

Suddenly Naomasa coughs up more blood as he falls down as well.

"S-Shit!" said Naomasa. "I'm... not dying here..."

Suddenly he hears a faint noise in the distance.

"Is that..." Naomasa thought to himself as he slowly was drifting away and was about to past out.

After what seems like forever, a military helicopter lands nearby as some soldiers as they helped Naomasa, Mitsuki, and Masaru.

"We got survivors!" said one of the soldiers. "But they need medical help quick!"

"That damn bastard is going way too far with this!" said one of the soldiers as they carry them to the helicopter. "I hope the others destroy his ass"

"We're... being... rescued?" Naomasa thought to himself.

"Let's get out of here and take them back to the shelter that bastard hasn't been ambush yet!" said one of the soldiers as the helicopter begins to fly away.

However unknown to them, Zibran was watching them from a distance as he was hovering in the air.

"I see... so there were survivors after all" said Zibran has he begins to lift up his hand. "I guess I'll just destroy that helicopter before it esca..."

"FIRE!!!"

suddenly without Zibran knowing. soldiers, tanks, and trucks carrying anti aircraft missiles begin firing their weapons at Zibran all around him as he was engulfed in explosives from the attack while they continue to attack him in the sky.

"Hold your fire!" said an officer as everyone stoped firing.

After the huge attack was over, some of the soldiers begin cheering while ten other soldiers didn't even fire their weapons as they just stand there quietly as one of them knew it wasn't enough.

"That attack might not have killed him, but I bet he's pretty well damaged" said an officer. "Once the smoke clears we'll attack him again!"

As the smoke begins to clear, a faint laugh was heard while some of the soldiers begin to feel uncomfortable about the situation.

"N-No way!" said the officer as the smoke clears, leaving Zibran untouched.

"Was that really supposed to hurt?" said Zibran as he was giving off a creepy face. "Don't make me laugh harder you pathetic animals"

"He... DOSEN'T HAVE A SCRACH ON HIM?!?!?" Shouted one of the soldiers.

"Now it's my turn" said Zibran as he swings his arm back for an attack.

"Everyone take cover!!!" Shouted the officer as Zibran's arm begins to glow a dark red color.

"Saturn's Ring!" Shouted Zibran as he swings his arm back while making a circle motion around the military with his glowing arm.

One by one soldiers, trucks, and tanks were destroyed from the attack as it caused a huge circle explosion around the area. However only the officer and 10 random soldiers were left alive after the attack.

As the officer tries to get up, Zibran slowly lands down to the ground.

"I destroyed some of your jets earlier before I blew up the city, did you really think I take damage like that you sick foolish creature" said Zibran.

Zibran then looks at the ten soldiers that were still alive from the attack as they grabbed their guns at pointed at Zibran.

"You should be grateful that your still alive" said Zibran. "After all we're brothers in this war"

"Wait... how do you know we don't have quirks?" said one of the soldiers.

"Of course I know" said Zibran as he points to his red eyes. "My new eyes allow me to see who's a freak and who's a normal human, why else would I make sure you survived"

The other soldiers looked at each other while Zibran looks down at the officer.

"However this one is sick" said Zibran. "And the reason why I kept him alive is simple"

Zibran then points to the officer.

"I want you all to kill him right here" said Zibran.

One of the soldiers backed away in fear as he couldn't believe what he just heard while the others looked at each other for a moment.

"You think... my men... will betrayed their service to Japan!?!?" said the officer as he gets up and pulls out a pistol from his holster. "Me and my men would rather die then let someone like you destroy Japan!"

"You don't understand don't you" said Zibran. "Once this world is purged from quirks, this world will finally be at peace, no more discrimination"

Zibran looks at the soldiers again.

"Tell me, what was you life before you all joined the military" said Zibran. "Not only that but has anyone who is quirkless even been knowledge for their achievements in the ranks of the military?"

The other soldiers started to look at each other again.

"That's what I thought" said Zibran.

"Your wrong about my men!" said the officer. "You destroyed our great city for what? Equality? Your a monster! A villain!"

"sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, I'll rebuild Japan once it's cleaned from despair" said Zibran.

"Not if you destroy it!" said the officer.

"That will be the boy's fault if he fails to meet our demands" said Zibran. "But what will your 'men' decide I wonder. Will they help continue discrimination? Or will they bring a bright future to humanity... it's your choice brothers... what's it going to be?"

There was a moment of silence as the soldiers didn't move a muscle.

"Ha! Looks like justice wins you bastard!" said the officer. "Now men! Attack! even if it means we all die together! Shoot this villain even if it does nothing, because justice will always win!"

Suddenly... 9 of the ten soldiers raised their weapons... and aimed at the officer.

"W-wha..." said the officer as he slowly turns around and couldn't believe that his men would betray him.

"Your right officer" said Zibran while making a evil smile. "Justice always wins..."

All of the 9 soldiers fired their weapons at the officer as he falls to the ground with bullet holes all over his body. One soldier didn't fire his weapon was just standing there as he couldn't believe what just happened.

Back at the U.A Secret shelter in the mountains as some of the heroes were ready to move out as they wait patiently for Mikami. However they were still horrified and mad about what just happened in Tokyo...

"He's late..." said Best Jeanist.

"It's probably hard for him to find this place" said Midnight. "After all we are underneath a mountain"

"It's doesn't matter... that bastard has gone too far!!!" Shouted Endeavor as he slams his fists against the wall. "He's lucky that I'm here now and not burning that bastard's smug face off!!!"

Just then sam and the other Revengers show up to talk with the other heroes as Endeavor looks over.

"We're coming too, with or without the president orders" said Sam.

Endeavor looks away as he was still mad about what just happened in Tokyo.

"What's with the sudden change of heart Sam" said Cementoss.

"The whole world saw the broadcast" said Sam. "I'm not 100% certain, but I'm pretty sure plans have changed back home. Even if it hasn't, The president would understand"

"That's good to hear at least" said S.n.i.p. "It's sucks that Edgeshot hasn't recovered yet, we need more help we can get at this moment"

"Especially since Hisashi isn't here right now" said Miles.

"I hope he's doing well with his son" said Ashley.

Endeavor looks down...

"Fuyumi... Natsuo... Rei... I don't know if your still alive... but... I'll kill that bastard for what he's done" Endeavor thought to himself.

Meanwhile at an unknown location, Mikami suddenly appears in a large room surrounded by hundreds of armored metal soldiers and familiar faces.

"I see you made it... you must be the new recruit Zibran was talking about" said Index with the other 9 generals in their battle suits.

Mikami grains.

"Sorry it took me so long to show myself" said Mikami. "I had to make sure I kept a low profile in the Agency... now then, let's get this started"

back at the wasteland that was once Tokyo, Zibran slowly walks up to the corpse of the officer that had just been shot... Zibran continues to look at the corpse as he begins to think back to when he and Yukina were at their last year in middle school.

(Flashback)

"Yusake!" said the happy young Yukina as she runs up towards him in the school hallway.

"O-Oh! Yukina!?!?" said the surprised young Yusake. "What is it?"

"I need your help" said the young Yukina. "Come with me to the music room and bring Toshinori with you"

As Yusake, Toshinori, and Yukina were alone in the music room, Yukina turns around to face Yusake.

"As you guys may know, most of the girls in our graduation class are gonna sing for the school ceremony" said the young Yukina. "And well... I need your guy's opinion on my singing"

"What are you talking about Yukina" said the young Toshinori. "Your a good singer"

"Toshinori's right, you don't need our opinions" said the young Yusake. "Your amazing as is it"

"Nonsense! I'm not amazing as you guys try to make me out to be" said the young Yukina. "Anyway I'm kinda scared about singing in public, even though I'm not the only one singing up there"

"Ok fine, if it makes you feel better then get it over with already" said Yusake as he looks away while trying not to care too much.

"Ok then!" said the young Yukina.

She then walks over and turns on the music player.

(Tsubasa Wo Kudasai, Danganropa anime ver. To be more specific)

As the music plays, Yukina takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she begins to sing.

(0:05)

She sings along to the song as the Young Toshinori and Yusake were listening to her perform the song almost perfectly.

(End of flashback while Yukina continues singing/0:18)

"Hey" said one of the soldiers. "What about this guy, he didn't shoot him like you ordered us"

The one soldier who didn't fire his gun at the officer was pretty shaken up and a little traumatized about what his comrades just did to their officer.

Zibran looks up and walks over to the shaken up soldier and slowly puts his hands on the soldier as he towers over him.

(0:33)

"It's going to be ok brother" said Zibran. "I'm not gonna get mad at you for not following orders, you were just scared at the heat of the moment. You didn't know better"

"Y-Your... just a killer" said the soldier. "How can you... act like what you're doing is good when you just kill millions of people"

There was silence.

"I see..." said Zibran. "you may not like me now, but I assure to you young man... once this is over... and that everything is back to normal..."

Zibran then leans closer to him.

(1:02)

"You'll be thanking me" said Zibran as the young soldier's face was frozen in place...

Zibran then let's go of the man's shoulders as he walks away with the other soldiers. The young soldier falls to his knees with as he didn't know what to do... Zibran begins to communicate with Wada through his body.

"Wada... it's time" said Zibran as he was communicating with him.

Meanwhile at the Justice Corp building as Wada and Miss May were getting ready to launch something big in the control room.

"We're ready my lord" said Wada.

"A new age as begun" said Miss May as she activates program in the company's main computer to all of the new and deadly Villain Bots hidden in all Justice Corp's warehouses all around Japan as they break out from the warehouses and head to their targeted destinations.

(1:38)

Mikami was transporting Resistance soldiers by large groups to each random populated areas in Japan. citizens around the country were getting captured or killed by the soldiers while some minor heroes in these cities or towns try to stop them.

"Where the hell did these guys come from!" said a random minor hero.

"I don't know! But they're popping out of nowhere!" said a random female minor hero.

Suddenly villain bots with loaded weapons started showing up.

"Oh crap!" shouted a minor hero as the villain bots kills him in the process.

Mikami then started transporting the 9 generals one by one to different locations to help out the soldiers and villain bots.

(2:08)

All 9 generals in different areas began killing the minor heroes and random people with ease as they brutally kill them with either of the quirks or their battle suits.

After Mikami was done transporting a lot of soldiers and the 9 generals, he transported him to the location of Zibran and the rogue military soldiers.

(2:19)

"My work is done my lord!" said Mikami. "What's next"

Zibran then grins evilly.

Meanwhile back at the U.A. Secret shelter as Endeavor was on the phone with Umeda.

"What the hell is taking so long Damn it!" Shouted Endeavor. "Why isn't that Mikami Guy here yet!"

Back at the government agency shelter.

"I don't know, he should have been there a couple of minutes ago" said Umeda.

(2:28)

Suddenly Mikami suddenly appears in the middle of the room with Zibran and the 9 rogue military soldiers.

"Hello Umeda..." said Zibran.

"Mikami you traitor!!!" Shouted one of the government agents.

(2:35)

Zibran makes a huge grin as the 9 military soldiers began shooting everyone in the room. Endeavor heard the machine gun shots fired over the phone as he knew that Zibran outsmarted them again.

"DAMMIT!!!!!" Shouted Endeavor as he smashed his phone in a fit of rage.

(2:44)

As everyone was getting shot by the rogue soldiers, Zibran grabs Umeda and lifts him in the air while charging his attack with his other hand.

"Like I said" said Zibran. "I'm always one step ahead"

Zibran then fires an energy blast to him, disintegrating umeda in the process.

(3:03)

As most of Japan was being attacked by the Resistance... Zibran stands in a room full of dead bodies with his new comrades as he begins thinking to himself.

"Yukina..." Zibran thought to himself as familiar faces across the country either watch in horror while hiding from the attacks (Vigilantes), hiding somewhere so they wouldn't be found (Eir, Kota, and the wild pussycats), running away from the chaos happening around them (Gentle and La Brava), being depressed or crying after finding out about Tokyo (Class A and B and other students in the shelter) etc... "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you from these freaks... but I'm filling out your dream... Japan will soon be ours, and it will be cleaned from despair... I promise you... this world will soon be equal..."

(3:30)

"I will make sure of it..." Zibran thought to himself as he, Mikami, and the rogue military soldiers began leaving the room.

(3:38/End of Soundtrack)

Meanwhile in Tartarus prison as some of the Resistance soldiers had just got done killing police guards and villain inmates in their cells while destroying the prison from inside out... after everything was done, the soldiers were getting ready to leave the ruined prison while the rest leave the area.

"For a super prison, this place was kind of a disappointment" said Resistance solder 1

"Well of course, the guards didn't put much of a fight and the inmate couldn't do anything because they were locked up" said Resistance soldier 2.

"At least they tried, most of them were pissed because our leader killed All Might and they wanted revenge for not getting the chance for themselves" said Resistance soldier 3.

"That reminds me" said Resistance soldier 1. "How did they know Zibran killed All Might?"

"Who knows, they probably heard about it from the guards" said Resistance soldier 2. "Besides it doesn't matter anyway, their all mostly dead now"

"Are you sure their dead, what if we missed a room?" said Resistance soldier 1.

"Honestly who cares if one or two prisoners escaped from this place once we leave" said Resistance soldier 2. "Zibran will just kill them if they show their faces"

"Ya let's get out of here" said Resistance soldier 3. "Our job is here done anyway"

The last remaining soldiers flew away from the ruin prison as everything was completely quiet... suddenly one person steps outside as he was freed from his ruins cell...

"Zibran... mark my words..." said a familiar voice. "I will kill you for murdering All Might in cold blood... you worthless peace of garbage!!!!"


	124. Chapter 124

Meanwhile back at the U.A secret shelter in the mountains. Everyone has gotten word that not only did Zibran destroyed Tokyo, but he might've attacked different parts of the country as well. But the helicopter carrying Naomasa and Bakugou's parents had arrived safely not to long as they were being treated from the mysterious poison.

"Your extremely lucky that not only did you survive that attack from Zibran, but found you in time before this strange poison took affect" said Recovery Girl as she and Aizawa were in Naomasa's hospital room while he recovers after she used her quirk on him.

"To think that not only people were killed from the attack but any survivors would get sick from this strange poison..." said Aizawa. "It's like every damn minute that bastard outdid himself in pissing me off even more"

"Zibran has definitely proven himself to be a force not to reckon with..." said Naomasa. "not only that but he's brought so many people around the world into shear terror... I heard that some people in other countries have already started claiming to be on his side and calling him the next All Might... this isn't Japan's problem anymore, if this keeps up then it will become a world wide civil war"

Aizawa was completely pissed while making a fist.

"Poor Izuku... he must be so scared right now" said Naomasa. "I can't imagine what kind of stress he's feeling, especially that everyone in the world knows what kind of quirk he has"

"It's my fault... I should've told his class sooner the moment he came back from last night's incident... but instead I made things worse" said Aizawa.

"While it's true you said some things that you shouldn't had said to the boy" said Recovery Girl. "However don't drag yourself too down, you didn't know what really happened back there and you were just lecturing him... even it was a bit harsh... then again you were always that kind of man Aizawa"

Aizawa stood there in silence for a moment.

"I'm... going back to check on my students" said Aizawa as he leaves the room. "I'm glad your safe Naomasa"

As Aizawa walks away from Naomasa room he then hears a really pissed off mother.

"You dumb shit!" Shouted Mitsuki as Aizawa hears what seems to be a smack in the face.

"Ouch what the hell!" Shouted Bakugou as he was in his parents hospital room across the hall from Naomasa's room.

"How dare you keep that kind of secret from your friends, that sweet little Midoriya kid is probably all alone frighten while he thinks his friends don't trust him anymore" said Mitsuki. "You should have convinced him to tell his friends before this whole mess happened"

"H-Honey his was told not to tell anyone" said Masaru.

"I don't care! He's a sweetheart who's now a country wide target thanks to that creep!" said Mitsuki. "Not only that but you're so damn lucky that we survived this! However I can't say the same about everyone else's families! Especially his!!!"

Bakugou turns away.

"Well his dad is still alive" said Bakugou.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing!" Shouted Mitsuki. "What would've happened if we didn't make! You wouldn't have have both parents right now!!!"

Bakugou was quite.

"That kid probably lost his mother... Not only that, but most of your classmates and other students have probably lost both of their parents! You should be grateful that both of your parents are alive! You go out there and apologize for what you've done!"

Bakugou looks down.

"Ya sure..." said Bakugou.

Aizawa heard the whole conversation as he continues to walk pass the room. He suddenly stumbles upon Ectoplasm.

"Mr Aizawa..." said Ectoplasm as he pulls out a letter and hands it to Aizawa.

"What this?" said Aizawa as he grabs the letter.

"It's from Nezu... he wanted me to give you this" said Ectoplasm.

"Nezu!" said Aizawa.

"Yea... he told me to give it to you when you got back... But... I completely forgotten about it after this whole thing went down" said Ectoplasm.

"I see..." said Aizawa as he and Ectoplasm thinks Principal Nezu was killed when Tokyo was destroyed.

"Well I should get back... he probably wanted you to read it by yourself" said Ectoplasm as he walks away leaving Aizawa alone in the hallway. "I'll ask you later about it"

"Thanks for giving this to me" said Aizawa.

Aizawa proceeds to open the letter and begins reading it to himself.

Dear Shota Aizawa. If your reading this... I'm probably dead... I don't know for sure if that secret weapon will activate or not, but I'm typing you this just Incase. I was originally planning on announcing my retirement at the graduation ceremony, as you may know I'm animal and sadly I'm afraid I don't have much time left in this world. I haven't told any of the teachers about my time running out soon because I didn't want the staff to freak out. I was gonna look for a replacement during the summer time, however I'm afraid this decision has changed in the recent few days thanks to the terrorist group... what I'm saying is... I want you to be my replacement, I've already talked to the higher ups and they agree that you would be the next principal of U.A High. Now I know your probably going to decline this offer, but before you make your decision please understand that the school needs a strong leader right now and I believe your that leader. Not only that but I believe that you will help Midoriya and convince your students to understand... I'm counting on you... sincerely Nezu.

P.S. Please don't be so strict and expel future students over the smallest of things, also be sure to accept some quirkless kids in the near future.

Aizawa puts the letter down and sighs to himself.

"Dammit... out of all the things to do... you put even more weight on my shoulders..." said Aizawa. "Guess it can't be helped..."

Chapter 124

Meanwhile back In New Zealand as Midoriya stares at the cup of blood as everyone watches him.

"Well kid" said Maro. "Are you gonna drink it out not"

"Um... well..." said Midoriya as he lifts up his other hand. "I can't really hold onto the cup because of my broken fingers"

Maro sighs to himself.

"You got to be kidding me" said Maro as he makes a face palm.

"I'll help you young man" said Chieko in her cute sky voice as she walks up can picks up the cup. "Now open wide"

Midoriya then drinks the blood as intense pain suddenly hits him. He falls down and burst out screaming as he doesn't know why his arm and fingers are hurting so bad.

"What did you do!" Shouted Hisashi.

"Oh right I forgot" said Maro. "When my blood heals a series serious injury it tends to hurt a bit... my bad, I forgot to warn you"

"Just take in deep breaths, the pain will be over soon" said Chieko as she tries to comfort him.

Suddenly his arm and other fingers suddenly became normal again as they completely healed. Midoriya then gets up and moves his hand like new again.

"It... it worked!!!" said Midoriya with a surprise tone in his voice.

"Of course it worked kid" said Maro. "Also I hope you like living till your over a hundred, because now it's guaranteed thanks to my blood inside of you"

"Wait? I'm gonna live until I'm over a hundred!?!?" said Midoriya.

"Ya... that is if you don't get killed first" said Maro.

"Hold on just a minute" said Grand Torino. "Your telling us that if your blood is inside someone, they get to live over a hundred"

"No, but I gave the boy enough blood to live a long life if he doesn't get killed by a super villain" said Maro. "Normally it would only take a spoon full of my blood to completely heal you. but since you have that quirk, I've decided to give you a long life so bastards like All For One's apprentice won't stand a chance against your long career"

"W-Wow... T-Thanks!" said Midoriya.

"However don't go around and breaking your arm over and over again" said Maro. "That's all the blood I'm giving you so don't screw it up"

"R-Right!" said Midoriya.

Grand Torino walks up to Kurogiri.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but thanks for the help" said Grand Torino.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... no problem" said Kurogiri.

"Well!" said Hunter. "I think it's time for me to tell you about my quirk" said Hunter.

"It's ok" said Hisashi. "We don't really care, no offense"

Maro starts laughing.

"Oh trust me" said Maro. "You'll want to hear this"

"You said you guys need to train for 3 months right" said Hunter. "Well guess what, I'm the man for the job"

Hunter claps his hands to together and puts them on the ground, suddenly a white door is summoned from the ground.

"This is my quirk! Chamber Maker!" said Hunter.

"Chamber maker?" said Hisashi.

"That's right, my quirk allows me to make a dimensional chamber, in other words this will be a perfect spot to train in" said Hunter.

"Ok so you make a room, what about it" said Kurogiri.

Hunter laughs to himself.

"My chamber is special" said Hunter. "Time inside is slower the normal time out here... and it just so happens that my chamber is exactly what you're looking for"

"Wait! Did you just say that your chamber has the ability to slow down time!"

"That's right, and the best part..." said Hunter. "Is 3 months out here... is 1 whole year inside my chamber"

"One year!!!" said Midoriya.

"That's insane! It is a perfect place to train in!" Shouted Grand Torino. "A whole year of training for Midoriya to control all of One For All"

"And Zibran won't see it coming! This is a perfect opportunity!"

Just then Midoriya almost forgot something important.

"Oh that's right!" said Midoriya as he then turns towards Chieko. "Before i get ready to train, can I ask you for a big favor"

Chieko then turns towards Midoriya.

"What is it?" said Chieko.

"Can you have me talk to someone from the dead" said Midoriya. "It's very Important!"

"W-W-W-W-WAIT! Y-Y-Y-YOU KNOW!!!" said Chieko as she was caught off guard.

Maro then looks over at Hunter with a pissed off look.

"Did you tell them..." said Maro.

"Well... maybe..." said Hunter.

Maro then sighs.

"Guess there's no going back now..." said Maro as he looks at Midoriya. "Who do you want to talk to kid"

"I can't tell anyone but your wife right now... but that person is really important to this war..." said Midoriya as he grabs his phone and shows Chieko a picture of someone.

"Oh? Is that the person you want to talk to?" said Chieko.

"Who's the person your gonna ask?" said Hisashi.

"I'll explain later" said Midoriya as he turns to his dad and then turns back to Chieko. "You think you can do it"

"Sure... but are you positive that you need to talk to that person instead of someone really really special like you mom" said Chieko. "Because you only get one shot and that's it"

Midoriya nods.

"I'm positive" said Midoriya. "But I want this between you and me, I don't want to spoil the surprise just yet"

"Um... Ok..." said Chieko as she gets up and walks to the other room.

Midoriya then follows her until Maro grabs his arm.

"Don't do anything funny with her" said Maro. "She's mine"

Midoriya backs away.

"W-wait! I'm not gonna do anything weird with her if that's what you mean!" said Midoriya.

"Ya trust him doc" said Hisashi. "My boy won do anything, besides he already has a crush on a certain someone"

Midoriya's face becomes read as he thinks about Uraraka... but then he realizes that she probably doesn't like him.

"Ok then, if you say so" said Maro as he let's go of Midoriya.

Midoriya then takes a deep breath.

"Ok... here I go" Midoriya thought to himself as he enters the room and gets ready to meet with an important person.

After Midoriya had explained to her what the person was on the phone, Chieko then understand the situation.

"I see, I understand why you chose her over you mother... are ready to talk to her" said Chieko.

"Yes..." said Midoriya. "Let me talk to Yukina"


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

(Chapter Before Time Skip)

Meanwhile at the White House, Washington D.C. as hundreds of new outlets and protesters were outside behind the gates while one of the government officials inside barges into the novel office to he brings some news about Japan.

"Mr President!!!!" Shouted the government official.

The president stood with his back facing him as he was standing there silently looking out the window while in a meeting with two leaders of the political parties.

"Would you mind!" said the man with a donkey's head. "We're in a very serious meeting! If it's about the damn press we don't want to hear about it!"

"He's right" said the man with a elephant's head. "We don't have time to deal with them right now, we're just discussing a way to tighten our security and borders so those bastards won't get into our country"

"No we weren't! We we're trying to find a possible way to bring in the refugees!" said the man with the donkey's head. "innocent people are being killed as we speak and the Revengers need to come back home immediately!"

"And risk letting in the terrorist into our soil? I don't think so!" said the man with a elephant's head. "A better solution is to send in the military to fight against Zibran and his terrorist thugs, that way we can send in aid to The Revengers so they can kill the bastard, after all that's why we sent them there in the first!"

"And risk getting our men and The Revengers killed in the process? I don't think so!" said the man with a donkey's head.

As the two angry political leaders continue to argue about what the United States should do, the president turns around and slams his hands on Resolute desk.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Shouted the President with a bold eagle's head. "I DON'T WANT THE BOTH OF YOU TO ARGUE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!"

The two political leaders stoped and looked down in shame.

"Yes Mr President..." said both of the leaders.

"Now then" said the president with a bold eagle's head as he speaks to the government official with a calm voice. "What does the press and protesters want"

"Well it's not the press or the protesters, it's Japan Sir" said the government official. "We just got word the everywhere in Japan is being attack at once... and that Zibran... is on the verge of taking over the entire country as we speak"

There was silence in the room as the president looks down at his desk.

"Dear god..." said the president with a bold eagle's head. "It's worse then we thought..."

"Well we need to do something!" said the man with a donkey's head.

"He's right! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" said the man with a elephant's head. "We need to take action!"

The president sighs.

"You two are right" said the president with a bold eagle's head as he looks at the government official. "I need to talk to Sam again, it's important"

Meanwhile back at the U.A underground shelter in the mountains as the rest of class A students were staying in there rooms. Sue had walked Uraraka back to her temporary bed room earlier after crying her eyes out. Just then there was a knock on the door as she was laying in bed.

"Uraraka... it's me" said Iida. "Can I come in"

After what seems like forever, she slowly opens the door with a depressed look on her face.

"I... guess it's a bad time then" said Iida.

"No it's fine..." said Uraraka. "But... aren't you... you know..."

"Oh, well about that" said Iida. "Remember how I told you guys about a week ago that my family went on a trip to Europe and were supposed to come back before graduation. Well ever since the whole Resistance incident yesterday they couldn't come back, so their still alive thankfully... however I can't say the same about the rest of the class though... apparently Bakugou's parents survived the blast and are in the hospital room as we speak"

Uraraka looks up at Iida.

"They survived!?!?" said Uraraka.

"Ya, not only that but they almost died from this strange poison" said Iida.

"Poison?" said Uraraka.

"Apparently... the after effects of that bomb had some kind of poison" said Iida

"Iida... what about Deku's mom..." said Uraraka.

Iida was silent again as he somehow forgotten about the sweet mother Midoriya had... Iida then makes a fist.

"I... don't know... but..." Iida couldn't contain his anger and slams his fist against the wall.

"That bastard!!!" said Iida. "not only has he killed millions... but he's done worse then I could ever imagine... How dare he talk about justice while doing something so horrible at the same time... that's not justice that's MURDER!!!!"

"Iida... your hand's bleeding" said Uraraka.

Iida looks at his hand and notices blood dripping from it after hitting the wall really heard.

"That's weird... that didn't hurt" said Iida.

Just then Uraraka's cell phone begins to ring as she quickly picks it up.

"Hello!?!? ... MOTHER!?!?!" Shouted Uraraka as Iida was surprise to hear about her mother still being alive. "How did you!?!?! ... dad's there with you too? ... I see... ok... I'm really glad you two are ok... no I'm fine, really... oh... you heard... ya well he's... ok... stay out of trouble... love you too... bye"

Uraraka hangs up her cell phone and begins to smile with her eyes close.

"Good news! My parents are safe" said Uraraka. "They managed to leave town before all of this happened... I guess you and me a pretty lucky..."

It was silent as she tries to smile as tears started to roll down from her closed eyes.

"Uraraka?" said Iida as she falls down again.

"Why! Why us! I mean, I'm grateful that both of our families are alive but... Deku's mom! She's..." Uraraka started crying her eyes out again as Iida walks up to her hugs her. "He doesn't deserve this! He's been through so much!!! If I lost my folks!!! I don't know what I would've done!!! Why are we so lucky!!! It's not fair!!!"

As Uraraka continues to cry, Bakugou was out side her room while hearing the whole thing.

"Damn it..." Bakugou thought to him quietly.

Meanwhile back in New Zealand at Maro's place as Midoriya get's ready to talk to Yukina.

"I see, I understand why you chose her over you mother... are ready to talk to her" said Chieko.

"Yes..." said Midoriya. "Let me talk to Yukina"

"Ok..." said Chieko. "Now let me explain how my quirk works before I send you to meet her. You see just like Hunter's quirk, I can send you to another dimensional room. However unlike his quirk, My quirk doesn't summon a door but summons your soul. However my quirk doesn't slow down time because time it self is stoped outside, but don't worry you won't age because your soul is inside the room along with the deceased. In other words you can talk to her as much as you like. once your conversation with her is done and your both ready to leave, it will send your soul back and it will be like you never left... if that makes sense"

"Ok, I think I get the picture" said Midoriya.

"Alright then" said Chieko as she lifts up her hand. "Your ready?"

Midoriya gulps.

"Yes... I'm ready" said Midoriya.

"Ok! Let's begin!" Chieko then puts her hand on Midoriya head as for a split second, he's soul suddenly appeared in a white space.

For a moment, Midoriya takes a look around his surroundings.

"Wow... this is pretty amazing..." said Midoriya.

"Um... excuse me?" Midoriya turns around and sees a Beautiful girl with short brown hair and big green eyes as she was wearing her pink hero outfit. "Who are you?"

Midoriya was shocked to see the same girl that All Might had feelings for, it was completely unreal.

"Are you... Yukina Kugimiya?" Asked Midoriya.

"Yes... how do you know who I am? I've never seen you before" said Yukina.

"Oh right, I guess you don't know who I am then" said Midoriya. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm All Might's... I mean Toshinori Yag's Student"

Yukina had a surprised expression on her face.

"Your Toshi's student!!!" Shouted Yukina.

"Toshi?" said Midoriya in confusion.

"Ya, That's what I sometimes call him anyway" said Yukina with a cute smile. "Anyway how is Toshi"

Midoriya was caught off guard for a moment.

"Wait!?!?!? You... don't know?" said Midoriya.

"Know what? Is he ok? Also do you know Yusake as well! How is he? Is his company doing alright?" said Yukina.

Midoriya almost didn't want to tell her what happened... her innocent face might not handle what just happened not to long ago... but he has to tell her... she needs to know.

"About that..." said Midoriya as he tries to bring to news slowly. "Toshinori... died"

Yukina was quite for a moment.

"Oh... I see... that's too bad..." said Yukina.

"I thought you already knew about that! I thought he might be there with you?" said Midoriya.

"The afterlife is much different from what you think" said Yukina. "Sure there's a place like heaven and we meet our old friends and family members... but it's not like we know what's going on in the living world at the moment, it takes some time before you find the person you knew back when your alive once that person's time is up"

"Oh... I'm sorry for spoiling the surprise" said Midoriya

"Oh no don't worry about it! in fact I can't wait till I see Toshinori again!" said Yukina as she looks down "But... I take it that Yusake isn't handling the situation as well..."

Yukina looks back up again.

"am I right" said Yukina.

Midoriya was quite for a moment.

"Oh no... don't tell me..." said Yukina in a sad tone.

"Oh no it's not that! But... Um... well" said Midoriya. "How should I put it..."

Midoriya then proceeds to tell her the whole story, about how Yusake founded the Resistance, how he was related to the first, how he became a super villain... and killed his best friend...

"Oh... i see... so that's what happened" said Yukina with a sad tone in her voice.

The whole place was quiet for a moment.

"Are you... upset?" said Midoriya.

"I don't know..." said Yukina. "For some reason... I kinda figured this might happened"

"You... knew this might happened!?!?" said Midoriya. "Why!?!?"

"Well... Yusake was very secretive when it comes to stuff like that recently" said Yukina. "Ever since Toshi suddenly gained a quirk, Yusake wasn't the same after that... it was like his personality suddenly changed back to before he met me and Toshi... he felt like he was betrayed because the only one close to him not having a quirk suddenly gained one out of the blue. He must've felt like he was all alone after hearing about that. soon Toshi told me that he and Yusake had a big fight. After that he didn't come to school anymore..."

Yukina looked down.

"Even though he promised that he'll be there at the graduation ceremony..." said Yukina.

"I see" said Midoriya.

"But... to think he was related to the first? That's something I never expected, I mean I knew he was a orphan but I wasn't aware of that" said Yukina. "To think his father abandon him like that... I feel sorry for him"

"You've taken this news quite differently from what I expected" said Midoriya. "I'm surprised you didn't start to hate Yusake... it sounds like you still..."

"Love him... ya.. I guess your right..." said Yukina as she looks away. "I guess that even after all the horrible things he's done... I can't stop loving him... ever since I've first met him, I've always felt sorry for him... soon I've developed feelings for Yusake... apparently those feelings still haven't changed after hearing that has happened"

"How do you still love the guy who's killed millions of innocent people and wanted to commit mass genocide!!!" said Midoriya. "He's a mad man who believes that the only way to solve discrimination is just by killing the other side!!! It's going against everything you dream stands for!!! Why do you feel sorry for him after everything he has done!!!!"

Yukina was quite for a moment as she looks back at him.

"Izuku, was it" said Yukina. "You were quirkless too... right"

Midoriya was caught off guard for a second.

"W-wha... what does that have to do with anything I just said!!!" said Midoriya. "And how do you know I was quirkless!"

"I just know... also, I take it that Toshi gave you his quirk he inherited" said Yukina with a smile.

Midoriya was without words.

"I don't know how he got that quirk or know what kind it is... but I believe Toshi gave you his quirk because he not only saw a true hero in you... but he maybe saw someone who can change people's hearts no matter how evil and corrupt they become, at least... that's how I see it anyway" said Yukina as he eyes closed with a bigger smile. "Sorry if that's not the reason. I just assumed that you can do anything just like Yusake that's all"

Midoriya looks down for a moment... then looks back up.

"Yukina..." said Midoriya.

"What is it?" said Yukina as she opens her eyes again.

"Do You believe... That I can change Yusake?" said Midoriya.

Yukina was silent.

"Maybe... but I know this for sure... Yusake is scared, that's why he believes what he's doing is justice... I'm not saying what he's doing is justified or good... if anything he's become a horrible person thanks to the world that treated him so poorly... it's a scary place after all and things may not be what they seem to be... no matter how you look at it. Not only that but... I feel like I'm... sort of responsible for this whole mess to begin with. After all he still believes in my dream, even though it's not the same dream I once had when I was alive..."

"Ya but" said Midoriya. "It's not your fault that you died, you can't blame yourself for something like that. Sure he blames himself for not being there but he blames the people with quirks that got you killed in the first place, if that's what your saying then it's not your fault! He's just using your tragedy to justify for killing people, if anything he's at fault!"

Yukina shakes her head.

"No it's not that... it's something else related to that" said Yukina as she walks over to him. "What I'm about to tell you is something I wished I told Toshinori before I died..."

She then proceeds to tell him everything...

Midoriya's eyes widened as he steps back with shock.

"Is... THAT TURE!!!" Shouted Midoriya. "ARE YOU POSITIVE!!!!!!"

Yukina nods her head in response.

"Then... that changes everything" said Midoriya.

"Even if it doesn't change his view point" said Yukina. "I want you to save Yusake from this path... even if that means you have to kill him to do it"

"Ok... but how am I supposed to do that!" said Midoriya.

Yukina closes her eyes and smiles again.

"I think you'll find a way" said Yukina.

Midoriya was quite again.

"Is there anything else you want me to tell you about my past with Yusake and Toshinori"

Midoriya then looks down for a moment... then looks back up.

"Yes... tell me everything" said Midoriya.

After Yukina told him everything about their past, they both said their goodbyes as Midoriya's soul begins to leave. Back in the real world, Midoriya suddenly flings back and falls to the ground.

"Oh no! Are you ok?" said Chieko.

Midoriya slowly gets up and smiles.

"I'm ready..." said Midoriya.

Meanwhile back at the U.A underground shelter in the mountains as Sam had just got off the phone with the president.

"What did he say" said Endeavor.

"I need to speak with the Principal of U.A High" said Sam.

"Um... well" said S.n.i.p. "Principal of U.A High stayed back with the school and well... it was probably destroyed along with the blast"

"Oh... I'm sorry" said Sam.

Just then Mr Aizawa walks in.

"I heard you looking for me" said Aizawa.

Everyone looks at Aizawa for a moment as Ectoplasm begins to laugh.

"You son of bitch... so that's what the letter was" said Ectoplasm.

Meanwhile outside the room, Best Jeanist was getting ready to leave when a familiar voice came behind him.

"Hey, don't tell me your leaving already" Best Jeanist turns around to see none other then Edgeshot slowly walking up to him while still using crutches.

"Edgeshot!?!? When did you get here?!?!?" said Best Jeanist.

"I got here not to along before the announcement, sorry it took me so long to finally find you" said Edgeshot. "But enough about me where are you going? Don't tell me your going out there"

"I have too..." said Best Jeanist. "I really need to see someone important"

"Don't tell me, your going to see him... aren't you" said Edgeshot.

Best Jeanist was quite for a moment.

"I'm going to do some extra training..." said Best Jeanist.

He then remembers how strong the resistance's generals were at the battlefield.

"I want to take down at least one of those bastards" said Best Jeanist.

He then turn towards Edgeshot.

"You just stay here and get better" said Best Jeanist. "We're definitely gonna need you within the next 3 months"

"Ok..." said Edgeshot. "But promise me that you won't get killed, after all we're friends"

Best Jeanist was quite for a moment.

"Don't worry Kamihara... " said Best Jeanist. "I won't die that easy, I'll make sure it"

Back in New Zealand as Hunter gets ready to open up the portal.

"Ok so I got a question" said Grand Torino. "How are we gonna survive in that room for 3 months without food or water"

"Actually" said Hunter. "There's some food and drinks in there already. Not only that but beds and bathrooms too"

"Sounds like your well prepared" said Kurogiri.

"Well it's not just for training" said Chieko. "It's sometimes our little vacation room we like to rest up and hang around for a bit. Also don't worry about running out of food either! I'll be buying some groceries and coming in there once and while. in fact if all you need to, just knock on the door when you need some assistance and we'll come to check on you guys"

"That's sounds great" said Midoriya while wearing his hero suit on.

"Oh is that your hero costume?" said Chieko.

"Ya, my dad got it from my temporary room back at the shelter... before we got here of course" said Midoriya.

"Speaking of Hisashi, where is he" said Grand Torino.

Hisashi comes back from the room

"Sorry about that" said Hisashi. "I got a call from Sam. He says the Revengers are gonna stay in the shelter and train some of the U.A students"

"He's going to train with some of the students?" said Grand Torino.

"That's right... in fact they already picked a good amount of group of students in mind" said Hisashi.

"So much for getting Midoriya with Uncle Patriot..." said Grand Torino.

"It's fine..." said Midoriya. "In fact, training with dad and Grand Torino will be enough for me"

"Actually Midoriya I'm way too old to be training you for something like this" said Grand Torino. "As much as I really want to help you out, I'm afraid that I won't last a whole year of something like that... I'm sorry"

"That's fine, me and Izuku will train to gather" said Hisashi. "Besides, it will finally be a good time for some son and father bonding"

Midoriya smiles as he likes the sound of that.

"I'm afraid your going to need another person for this" said Kurogiri.

"How are we gonna find another pro to train with" said Hisashi. "I guess I can call Sam back and get someone else here..."

"No..." said Kurogiri. "I'm talking about me..."

"Hold on! You want to train Midoriya! Are you insane!" said Grand Torino.

"No offense Kurogiri, but I never really thought of you as a actual fighter" said Midoriya.

"Even so, I think it would be good if you had a real dangerous villain to train with" said Kurogiri.

"I don't know... I still don't trust you" said Hisashi.

"That's what im talking about, this is a perfect way to train..." said Kurogiri. "Think about it, you don't trust me enough to be alone in that room for a whole year right?... So you'll be in a situation we're some like me might kill you at any time, that way you'll be fully prepared for battle"

Midoriya thinks about it.

"He's... got a point, besides we need all the help we can't get if I want to fully control One For All" said Midoriya.

Both Grand Torino and Hisashi looked at each other as they don't know if this is a good idea"

"I think it's perfect" said Maro as everyone looks at him. "If your always in danger then there's nothing to be afraid of. Think of it like being in a whole with a dangerous animal, if you survive you'll be able to challenge anything"

"Ya... if... we really need him alive" said Grand Torino.

"No... he's right" said Midoriya. "If I don't take risk then I haven't learn anything... besides..."

Midoriya turns to his dad.

"I won't be alone" said Midoriya.

Hisashi then thinks about it...

"Ok tell you what, since this will take about a year in the chamber" said Hisashi. "How about we switch it up a bit. I'll go hard on Izuku for a little and you go hard on him too. that way if Midoriya is in serious danger to the point of getting killed, I'll step in and stop him"

"Sounds good to me, I just want that bastard dead more then anything right now" said Kurogiri.

"Right!" said Midoriya as he turns to Hunter. "Hunter, get the door ready"

Meanwhile back at the U.A Secret shelter underneath the mountains, Aizawa, Midnight, Ectoplasm, and The Revengers have gathered both Class A and B along with some of the top students from other Schools for a special meeting.

"I know all of you must be shocked about what happened in Tokyo..." said Aizawa. "I know that some of you are probably heart broken about losing your love ones..."

Aizawa takes a deep breath and looks down.

"However... we're not going to let... him... get to us... and do you know why?" said Aizawa as the all the students look back at him. "Because we're heroes..."

(Play My Hero Academia OST kimi wa hīrōni nareru "you can become a hero")

As aizawa continues to to give his speech, it cuts to Eri, Kota, and the wild pussy cats were getting into a shelter somewhere in the woods far away from danger.

"I may not be good with emotional speeches... but I will say this" said Aizawa. "Sure... some of us may have gotten our butts kicked..."

Then it cuts to The Clawer, Pop Step, and The Knuckleduster walking alongside a empty road as they stumbled upon Both La Brava and Gentle as they introduce themselves and showed them to another hideout they can stay for a while.

(0:23)

"we may have lost some great people in this war... some of whom didn't deserve to die so young... especially those who fought so heard to protect so many people in their early careers as new heroes" Continued Aizawa. "Especially those who worked their entire lives protecting innocent people from dangerous criminals"

it cuts to a random person carrying two large katanas while putting on a mask to hide his face.

"Many wonder if this is the end..." Continued Aizawa as It then cuts to Best Jeanist walking out of the shelter as he begins to look for an important person. "Many of you might feel like there's nothing we can do" said Aizawa. "I say, to hell with that!"

(0:43)

It then cuts back to the shelter as some of the student begin to tear up.

"We're not giving up just because things look grim now!" said Aizawa. "Just because things look hopeless, just because the foe is seems unstoppable!"

Bakugou looks over at Naya as she looks at for a second and turns away while giving a sad look on her face.

"To that I say... no foe is unstoppable! We just haven't found a way to beat that foe yet" shouted Aizawa.

It then cuts to Zibran and his new Soldiers walking away from the ruined government agency after killing everyone unground.

(1:07)

"Zibran may have the ability to stop any quirk from touching him... he may be powerful enough from destroying an city, or an entire country... however... that won't stop us from bringing him justice" said Aizawa. "And believe me... We will find that way... and do you know why"

Everyone continues to stare back at him as Aizawa then takes a deep breath and looks up to the crowd of students.

(1:31)

"It's because..." said Aizawa. "We're heroes"

(1:33)

It cuts back to New Zealand as Midoriya, Hisashi, and Kurogiri begin to get ready to go inside Hunter's chamber as he summons the white door.

"We will defeat Zibran" said Aizawa. "Even if means we have to risk our friends, Even if it means we have to risk our lives, Even if it means we have to risk this country..."

Midoriya turns around to see Maro, Chieko, Josuke, and Grand Torino standing behind them as they all wave goodbye.

(1:56)

"Even if it means we risk everything..." said Aizawa.

As more students begin to tear up.

"We will risk it all... if it means we will defeat Zibran and restore peace!" said Aizawa. "Because that's... what heroes do!!!"

(2:12)

All of the students began to cheer while Uraraka was tearing up.

(2:20)

"Deku... if your still out there... please... come back soon" Uraraka thought to herself as it cuts to Midoriya, Hisashi, and Kurogiri stepping into the room. "Our classmates and some of students may not realize... but they need you more then ever... so please"

Midoriya then waves back at Grand Torino and the others.

"Come back! Izuku Midoriya!" Uraraka thought to herself as Midoriya smiles back as the door closes, leaving the 3 of them in that room for 3 months.

(2:46)

(End of act before time skip)

(2:52/End of Soundtrack)

(Author's note: I've been waiting a long time to hit this part of the story, now that we're finally here, I would like to say something to all the readers... thanks you so much! I know I said this a lot but seriously thank you from the bottom of my heart! I just wish my writing skills weren't so shitty, I've been trying to fix the errors with a friend of mine but that person has been busy with school. Also I would like to announce that my new story will be up very soon, at lest 5 chapters are almost done! However I'm trying to find a good cover and title for it. I will be taking a little break from this one however I will be back with new chapters soon because this time the students will be fighting some of the top people in the resistance... however it's gonna be awhile before Midoriya comes back to fight Zibran in the final battle. but don't worry, a lot of important battles will take place in the future soon so don't miss it. Anyway I'll work on the next chapter soon once everything with the other story is ready :) take care!!!)


	126. Chapter 126

(Author's note: hello everyone, I'm having a little bit of trouble summarizing the time skip. I know that sounds silly but I'm trying my best to do it even though I have a writers block on that part. while I'm working on it, I'll be giving you at lest 3 to 5 chapters of Yusake's/Ryo's backstory if not more i don't know but I'll try to make it short. I know this might be considered a "filler" but it's canon to the story, However if there's any retcons please let me know so I can fix it. But I'm pretty sure I know most of it, feel free to let me know anyway :). Also my new story is out as well, it's called Shonen Force if you all like to read that while your waiting. Anyway enjoy the backstory)

Chapter 126.

(Yusake's Origin part 1)

Let's take a look back to when this all started... Wuhan Xing the current head of the Xing family, he married a beautiful Japanese woman with white hair. Although her quirk was nothing to be amazed at she was still gorgeous in her own right. kind, charming, and sexy, something all men would die for if they have gotten a chance to marry such beauty. She really didn't care about the money or fame but she loved her husband just like if it was any man... however there is one thing she didn't like about him...

Somewhere in Tokyo as both Wuhan and his wife Keiko walked down a ally way, they stumbled upon a man begging for change.

"What's a slump like you doing here in the first place" said Wuhan.

"Please Sir... can you spare some cash" said the homeless man.

"What happened" said Wuhan as he was about to grab his wallet. "Did you lose your job?"

"I can't get work, I'm quirkless" said the homeless man.

This was at a time before quirkless people were given disability checks.

"Oh... I see" said Wuhan as he puts his wallet away. "Come on Keiko, let's get going"

"Um... ok" said Keiko as she was about to follow him... but she stopped and turned back to the homeless guy. "I'm so sorry that my husband was rude like that, he's normally not like that"

Keiko reaches for her purse and handed him a 10,000 yen bill.

"I'm sorry it isn't more, I got to keep this a secret you know" said Keiko.

"Your a kind soul" said the homeless man.

"Honey where the heck are you?" said Wuhan.

"Coming, I dropped my earring but I found it" said Keiko as she turns around and waves goodbye to the homeless man while he waves back.

Unlike Keiko, Wuhan hated quirkless people. He didn't trust them after what they've did to people back when quirks first appeared a long time ago. But Keiko was kind and treated people equally.

Mouths later she was pregnant, all news stations around the world were covering and waiting for the long awaited day that the new member of the Xing family will be born to this world.

Back at their mansion as Keiko with a huge belly carrying the baby was setting up the camera to take a picture with her husband and their butlers, one them was the head butler named Wada Takishida standing next Wuhan.

"Mr Takishida... I heard your daughter is quirkless" said Wuhan. "Do you need more money to get by"

"Oh no master Xing" said Wada. "Your already given me a lot of money as it is! I don't want you to give me more"

"Well if you change your mind let me know" said Wuhan.

"T-Thank you so much for looking after my Rukia" said Wada. "After all she's been getting picked on in school"

"Ya sure... no problem" said Wuhan.

"You moron, it's not for her it's for you" Wuhan thought to himself. "After all your gonna need to 'take care' of that thing for being so worthless to society"

"Ok everyone!" said Keiko as she sets the timer on the camera. "It's picture time"

She it's start and quickly runs over to the group.

"Don't run so fast Miss Xing, might hurt yourself!" Shouted Wada.

"I'm fine Wada" said Keiko while giggling. "The camera is about to go off!"

Keiko then stood next to her husband, she and everyone expect for Wuhan makes a smile as the camera goes off.

Few weeks later... the day finally came.

"Today is the big day" said the news lady. "A new member of the Xing family is about to be born today and the whole world is waiting for the next generation of the bloodline quirk"

On that day every news station on the planet was covering the childbirth as everyone waited patiently to see the new member... however...

In a private hospital owned by the Xing family as a baby was crying as Keiko had passed out from giving birth.

"The children doesn't have a glow!!!" Shouted Wuhan. "This is an outrage!!! How are we gonna explain this to the media!"

"W-We don't know!?!? It could be that the baby has a different quirk" said the private doctor.

"What if that child is quirkless!!!" Shouted Wuhan.

"B-But Sir! we don't know for sure if it's quirkless or not" said the private doctor.

"I don't care! Put the baby up for adoption or something" said Wuhan. "And don't tell my wife, just say that she had a miscarriage when she wakes up"

"DOCTOR!!!" Shouted the private nurse as both Wuhan and the private doctor turned towards the nurse. "WE'RE LOSING HER!!!"

Keiko's heart measurement suddenly goes flatline...

"Hurry! someone get the defibrillator!" Shouted the doctor as a crowd of nurses and tried to save Keiko...

However she was already gone...

Later in the hospital as Wuhan was having a meeting with the doctors.

"We can't let this get out to the public!" Shouted Wuhan.

"But sir we can't just lie to the world about your son!" said one of the private doctors. "You wife just died for god sake! Think about what she would do!"

"She would understand" said Wuhan. "Just say the boy died along with her!"

"B-But Sir!" said another one of the private doctors.

"No buts! I'll give you all 111,989,000.00 yen (1 million in us) each if this Conversation never leaves this room!!!" said Wuhan.

The doctors looked at each other for a moment.

"Understand!" Shouted Wuhan.

After a moment, the doctors agreed.

Meanwhile on television.

"We just got some terrible news" said the news lady. "Keiko Xing has sadly passed away along with their son Ryo Xing after miscarriage went horribly wrong, more information at a later time"

After a while back at the mansion as Wuhan had called Wada for a special request.

"Wada... I know this seems sudden after what you just went through... but please, take care of my son until we know for sure if he's quirkless or not" said Wuhan.

"Your son is alive!!!" Shouted Wada.

"He is, now don't tell anybody about this you understand me Wada" said Wuhan.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why would you lie to the public like that!" Shouted Wada.

"So you don't understand!" said Wuhan. "If the public finds out about this, it would damage the family name. Wada... I'm willing to give you anything you want if you take care of the boy here in the house and not tell a soul about this! you understand"

Wada looks over to see a maid holding the baby as the baby was smiling and making cute noises.

Wada then sighs...

"I'll do it... for the boy" said Wada.

"See, there's nothing to worry about. You help me out and I'll give you the biggest retirement check in the world Mr Wada, everything will work out fine you'll see" said Wuhan.

"Ya... sure..." said Wada.

Few weeks later as thousands of people have gathered around the world to attend to Keiko's and "the boy's" funeral, everyone was crying and wishing them a better afterlife.

"Hey, Why is there only one casket?" said a random person next to wife.

"Keiko would have wanted to be buried with her son" the two random people looks over and sees Wuhan nearby.

"Oh Mr Xing! I didn't know you heard me, my apologies!" said the random person with his wife.

"It's find... she's at a better place now with Ryo..." said Wuhan.

Meanwhile in another part of the cemetery as Wada was the only one who attended his daughter's funeral along with the baby as the casket was put down to the ground... Wada looks at the empty seat next to him that was registered for his ex...

"You didn't even come to your own daughter's funeral... what kind of a mother are you..." Wada thought to himself while holding the baby who was sleeping in his arms.

All men are not created equal... this was the reality I would soon come to learn... society is sick... society is evil... I will not let it control me... I will change it... no matter what...


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

(Yusake's Origin part 2)

Somewhere in a fictional town at early morning. Security alarms were going off in the bank as the robbers have gathered all the money and were about to escape.

"Hurry you dumbos! The police will be here any minute!" said one the of robbers.

"Don't worry! We got the money, let's get out of here!" said another robber.

"Not so fast criminal scum!" All the robbers stopped in their place as they were scared by the cheesy heroic voice.

"Oh no! It's!!!!!" said the robbers as a super-man like hero flies into the bank from the ceiling wearing all white with the letter J on his chest. "Justice Man!!!!"

"That's right! I'm here to end your villainy!" Shouted Justice Man.

Justice Man then flies at the robbers and start beating the crap out of them. The whole fight scene was animated while being aired on a small television in a very excited boy's room.

"Wow! Justice Man is the coolest super hero ever!!!" Shouted a white haired boy in his room watching his favorite cartoon show while holding a Justice Man action figure. "I'm gonna grow up just like him!"

This white haired boy's name is Ryo Xing, he is 4 years old and 4 years since Ryo's Mother passed away. As a result Ryo wasn't allowed to leave the mansion within the gates at any reason... the boy's only entertainment was to play outside in the large backyard and a small television in his room... every day he would watch a children's super hero cartoon show called Justice Man to keep himself entertained, Wada would go out and buy him Justice Man toys and merchandise since he wasn't allowed to leave the mansion. However he was fine with Justice Man and spending some Quality time with Wada, the family's main butler. Though he does wonder what the outside beyond the gates would be like.

After Justice Man had beaten up the robbers, he then looks over at a monitor on the wall as it showed one of Justice Man's arch nemesis... Doctor Chaos.

"Well well well, if it isn't everyone's favorite law bidding super freak" said Doctor Chaos with a very typical and cheesy villain voice.

"Doctor Chaos! So you hire these men to rob this bank didn't you!" said Justice Man.

"And I would've gotten away with it too if it was for you!" said Doctor Chaos. "No matter, you still can't find me justice man!

"I'll find you yet villain! Just wait and see" said Justice Man.

"Oh but I bet you won't" said Doctor Chaos as the monitor shows a large bomb in a metal room. "This bomb will self-destruct in 5 minutes and destroy the city along with you in it! Not only that, but I've captured Incredible Women as well!"

The camera on the monitor moves to the side of Doctor Chaos as a woman in superhero clothes was tied up to a metal cross.

"Help me Justice Man!" Shouted Incredible Woman.

"Incredible Woman!!!" Shouted Justice Man.

"If you want to save the city and save your girlfriend! You'll have to find me, after I'm the only one who has the remote to stop the bomb!" said Doctor Chaos.

"You madman!" Shouted Justice Man.

"Times running out Justice Man" said Doctor Chaos as the bomb on the timer starts going off. "Bet you won't find me in time! Hahahahahaha!"

"Will Justice Man find Doctor Chaos to save the love of his life and stop the bomb from going off?!?!?" said the cheesy narrator on the tv as the camera zooms in on Justice Man with a mad and scared look on his face. "Find out next time on The Amazing Justice Man!!!"

As the tv program ends, Wada knocks on the door and lets himself in.

"Master Ryu, it take for your lessons" said Wada.

"Ok" said Ryo and he drops his action figure down and walks out with Wada.

Since Ryu isn't allowed to leave the mansion, he has been doing some school work with Wada. Even though Ryu was very young, He was extremely smart for his age. It has gotten to the point where he is reading at a 5th Grade level at the age of 4... suddenly Ryu stops reading and asked Wada a question.

"Mr Wada" said Ryu. "Will papa let me go outside one day?"

Wada was silent for a moment.

"Oh... well, I'm sure some day he'll take you somewhere" said Wada.

"You think so?" said Ryu.

Wada looks down.

"I hope so..." said Wada.

Just then a maid comes running in as whispers into Wada's ear.

"It's Master Xing, he wants to talk to you" said the maid.

"Right" said Wada quietly as he gets up.

"Is Papa home?" said Ryu.

"Yes, Your father wants to talk to me" said Wada.

"Ok! Tell Papa I said hi" said Ryu.

"..." Wada was quite for a moment.

"Ya... will do" said Wada.

After walking to the other side of the mansion, Wada enters himself into Wuhan's Office.

"How's the boy..." said Wuhan.

"Well Master Xing" said Wada. "I know you don't ever talk to your son but you must understand! He's proving himself to be a excellent Genius for such a young age, I mean he's reading at a 5th Grade level!"

"Oh, is that it..." said Wuhan. "No sighs of extra limbs or special powers..."

"Well un... No... nothing like that" said Wada.

"Oh... I see..." said Wuhan.

There was a long silence.

"Master Xing with all do respect, I really want you to spend some time with your son" said Wada. "He even has your Keiko's hair"

"I know that but... I can't bare the thought of my only son being useless!!!" said Wuhan. "I mean, he doesn't have the bloodline quirk!"

"Useless or not he's still your son!" said Wada. "You should know better then to call quirkless people useless, especially since my... late daughter... was also quirkless! How dare you say such bigoted things! At least your son still has a chance of developing a different quirk!"

Wuhan was silent for a moment.

"I'm going back to Ryu, don't call me until you get your act together!" Shouted Wada as he storms out of the room as one of the maids was standing by the door way...

"How dare he talk to me like that..." said Wuhan as he glow was getting brighter by his emotions. "If he wasn't such a good butler, I would've found a way to make sure he sleeps with the fishes"

As Wuhan was laughing to himself, he turns around to see his favorite maid by the door way.

"Oh why Kimie, it's good to see you" said Wuhan. "Come over here and give your master a huge"

"..." Kimberly was hesitant for a moment... but then walks over and hugs Wuhan.

"That's a good girl" said Wuhan as he reaches over and rubs his hand over her butt. "Forgot what you just heard ok sweetie"

"Yes... Master Xing..." said Kimie as she was clearly not enjoying anything that her boss is doing... however she can't do anything as she needs the money and that nobody would believe her story of getting sexual harassment if she wanted too ...

Just then the phone on his table begins to ring. Wuhan picks up the phone and Answers.

"This is Xing" said Wuhan.

"Oh, Doctor" said Wuhan. "Is the appointment ready?"

"I see... well then, I'll see you soon then" said Wuhan as he hangs up.

"So... this is it... the moment I've been waiting for..." Wuhan thought to himself. "But I need to find a way to get Wada out of here before I get the results... after all he's too attached to the boy"

After a few hours as Wada was playing with the young 4 year old Ryu in the backyard of the mansion, Wuhan and Kimie walked over to Wada and others.

"Mr Takishida, my I have a word with you again" said Wada. "Don't worry, I'll have Kimie here play with Ryu for a while"

Wada looks over at him for a moment... then sighs. He then stops playing with Ryu as he walks over while Kimie passes by him and begins playing with young Ryu.

"Wada, you deserve a vacation" said Wuhan. "I want you to have a week's worth of your time after taking care of my son for so long"

"I'm sorry Master Xing, I'm honored but there's no need for that" said Wada. "I'm still mad at you for earlier"

"Nonsense! You've done some much for me throughout the years and I wanted to apologize" said Wuhan as he walks over to Wada. "Take some time off, relax a little. It's not everyday you get to go on a all paid for trip to Hawaii"

Wuhan then hands him a plane tickets and some cash.

"You already paid for the trip without asking me!?!?" said Wada.

"Yep, and with a 5 star hotel with it" said Wuhan.

"..." Wada was hesitant to take the tickets.

"Look... your right" said Wuhan. "I was being stupid back there, I shouldn't have said those things to you. Tell you what, I'll spend some time with him while your gone. You always said that I should spend some time with him"

Wada then looks over at Ryu for a moment as he seems to enjoy playing with Kimie.

"Ok... I'll go, but you better promise me that you'll spend time with Ryu" said Wada.

"It's a promise" said Wuhan as he sakes his hand...

"Ya... sure... whatever you believe Wada..." Wuhan thought to himself.

While they were talking, Ryu was talking with Kimie.

"Miss Kimie" said Ryu. "Your very pretty"

Kimie then makes a faint smile.

"Why thank you young master" said Kimie. "But enough about me, what do you want to be when you get older?"

"Me? That's easy!" said Ryu in a happy tone of voice. "when I grow up, I want to be a hero just like Justice Man! That way I'll make my papa proud and be a awesome super hero!!!"

"That's a good dream young Master..." said Kimie.

"Though... I wished you didn't talked so big about you father like that... he's not a good man" Kimie thought to herself.

The next day Wada was getting ready to leave for his trip as he looks back and sees Wuhan holding Ryu. He smiles and enters the limousine and leaves.

"Son... would you like to go to a doctor's appointment" said Wuhan.

"It's it about my quirk?" said Ryu. "Will that mean I'll be just like Justice Man!"

"..." Wuhan didn't say a word.

"ALL RIGHT! I CANT WAIT TILL I FIND OUT MY QUIRK IS!!!" Shouted Ryu. "HERE I COME WORLD! BECAUSE THE NEW AND APPROVED JUSTICE MAN WILL COME TO SAVE THE DAY!!!"

Justice Man... I remember him... that corporate superhero show for little shits wanting to be heroes... ya, I was one of them... after all, I was into that shit when I was a boy... back when I didn't know any better and was happy... until...

"Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen" said the private doctor.

Ryu face was completely shattered and confused... he was so excited to find out what his powers would be like... no one ever told him about a rare instance of people being born without quirks, he thought that everyone was born with one... after all he never seen or knew a quirkless person before, so why... does it have to be now?

Ryu then drops his Justice Man action figure.

"I knew it... he is worthless" said Wuhan as Ryu suddenly looked at his father with confusion on his face.

"P-Papa?"

"I'm afraid it's true, you were right about isolating your son from the public" said the private doctor. "It would be a huge scandal if this were to come out, especially that your son is still alive"

"W-What..." Ryu thought to himself. "P-Papa... what are you... talking about?!?!"

"Take this and shred any information about this testing you hear me" said Wuhan as he hands a huge amount of case to the doctor.

"Oh don't worry Mister Xing" said the private doctor with a grin on his face. "You can count on me. Your secret is safe with me, I sure you"

The doctor then looks over at Ryu.

"Man, sucks to be you kid" said the private doctor.

Wuhan then gets up and stomps on the action figure that was on the floor with rage.

"Useless garbage! What a disappoint this turned out to be!" said Wuhan as he begins to walk out as Ryu was traumatized as his world seems to be falling apart. "Let's go you little shit"

However Ryu did move a muscle as he was traumatized.

"I SAID..." Shouted Wuhan as he grabs Ryu "LET'S GO!!!"

Back at the mansion as Wuhan hits the boy across the face as the boy falls down to the ground in pain.

"Why did you have to be useless!" said Wuhan. "Why couldn't you die just like your mother!"

"P-Papa..." said the boy.

"I knew it was a bad idea to keep you around for 4 years" said Wuhan Xing. "Your lack of glow on your body was a dead give away... no matter... I'll just get rid of you. besides, no one knows your my son anyway"

Just then two special guards come up behind the boy.

"Take him away" said Wuhan. "Make sure that little shit is far away from civilization you hear me! I don't want anyone knowing about him being my son!!!"

The two guards nodded in response as they grabbed the boy, then they put a sack over his head and tied him up so he wouldn't see where they were taking him.

"P-Papa! PAPA!!! PLEASE PAPA!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO PAPA!!!!" Shouted the boy as the guards were dragging him away by force.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME PAPA YOU USELESS SHIT!" Shouted Wuhan. "YOUR NOT MY SON!"

As the guards threw him in the trunk of the car and begin to drove away, Kimie couldn't do anything but watch in horror as was useless to stop this...

After what seems like forever, the car stops as the two guards open the trunk to find a still crying boy with a sack over his head.

"Stop crying" said one of the guards as they dragged him out of the car. After caring him for a while, they threw him into the ground far away

"There, no one will find him here" said one of the guard as they both laugh and headed back to the car... after a minute, Ryu heard the car start and drove away... leaving him all alone in the woods, still with a sack over his head and all tied up... far away from civilization...

All men are not created equal... this was the reality I would've come to learn at such a young age... society is sick... society is evil... I will not let it control me... I will change it... no matter what...

(End of part 2)


	128. Chapter 128

(Author's note: hey everyone. Sorry it's taking me a while, to update anything. A lot of things have happened, Plus the avengers End game came out :D anyway I'm gonna try and upload chapters as best as I can... again I'm really sorry for the delays, a lot of personal stuff has happened but things should be going back to normal soon I hope :) enjoy the chapter)

Chapter 128

(Yusake's Origin part 3)

Later that day at 7:00pm as everyone was waiting patiently for the annual hero billboard chart to start, Wuhan was back stage talking to his guards about the "job" he ordered them to finish.

"There you are! Well, did you get rid of him like I asked you" said Wuhan as his glow was lightening up the back stage a little as he was talking to the men the left Ryu in the woods just a few hours ago.

"Yes sir" said one of the guards. "He won't last a day or two, 3 days at best"

"Good, I can't risk the public finding out about that boy" said Wuhan. "If he had a quirk then it would be different, I would have said that he was adopted at best. However I couldn't risk that secret getting out, no matter what"

Just then one of the ceremony committee walks in to the back stage.

"Mr Xing, the billboard ceremony is about to start" said one of the committee members.

"Right" said Wuhan.

After some time, the top pro heroes were getting awarded for being the top raked heroes in the country (one of whom was a rookie named Volcane who was quickly climbing up the ranks before eventually becoming number one in a not so far future).

"Before we honor the number one hero (Insert your own made up hero name here) with (His/Her) award for being the longest pro hero to be in the number one spot, we have a special guest that will award our hero with a certificate of fame this evening" said the billboard announcer. "Please welcome! Wuhan Xing!"

As everyone was applauding for Wuhan Xing, he steps into the stage while his bloodline quirk fully shines through out the stadium. Everyone was amazed for seeing such beauty up so close. It was like looking at heaven as most people imagine seeing a big beautiful angel hovering over the Wuhan Xing.

"T-The rumors are true!" said one of the reporters. "It said that when you experience the full extent of the bloodline quirk in person, that it's beauty and glow will resemble an angel from the heavens!!! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life!!!"

"It's a shame that his offspring died 4 years ago along with his wife" said another reporter. "Once Wuhan is gone we may never experience anything like this ever again!!!"

"This is a once in a life time experience!" said a female reporter. "I'm so glad I have the privilege to see such beauty!!!"

Wuhan then hands over the certificate to the number one hero and shakes (His/Her) hand.

"It's an honor to meet you sir" said the number one hero. "I'm glad I got to meet you before I retire soon"

"No, it is my honor to be by my side hero" said Wuhan.

"Why thank you" said the number one hero. "Also can you do me a little favor if you don't mind, I was wondering if my kids get a autograph from you"

"Why sure, I love kids..." said Wuhan.

Meanwhile in the dark cold forest as Ryu sneezed from being cold and hungry while sitting under a tree. Luckily for him, he manage to get the sack off of his head and undo the rope that was tying up is heads.

"I-I'm s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold" said Ryu quietly.

After some time he finally got some rest, However it started raining the next day as he tries to head back to civilization. It was hell going through the forest with no food or water as he tries to stay alive. He was stung by insects, bitten by a animals, was sick from trying to eat anything that grows in the foods, rashes and bug bites almost everywhere and was dehydrated... no one or a 4 year old child should ever go through such an experience... and he experienced it in 3 days... the fact he survived was a miracle, because he finally reached civilization and finally passed out in front of a group of people. They immediately called the ambulance and took him to the nearest hospital. He was barely alive when he got there, but still made it...

Couple of days later.

It's been exactly one week since Wada went on vacation to Hawaii and was now back at the mansion... however something was off... completely off.

"Master Xing" said Wada. "Where's Ryu?"

Wuhan was quite for a moment... but then came up with a lie.

"Um... about that Wada... I... don't know what else to say" said Wuhan trying to sound depressed as his two guards and his favorite maid Kimie were along side with him. "I was afraid that if I told you during your vacation... you would've felt responsible for what happened..."

"W-What do you mean?" said Wada as Kimie was quite while looking away...

"It's was a terrible accident..." said Wuhan. "We went to a private lake near the mountains so that I can teach Ryu how to swim. But... I went to get some snacks from the trunk and have the gaurds watch over him... however he got too far in the lake and drowned... I'm... so sorry..."

Wuhan started crying like a crocodile.

"I... couldn't save him..." said Wuhan with his fake crocodile tears.

Wada was frozen... he couldn't believe what he just heard... the boy he cared about for 4 years... is now gone.

"The guards tried to save him... but it was too late... he was already gone..." said Wuhan.

"That's a lie..."

Wada looks up as Wuhan stoped crying as he looked over at Kimie... she had enough being his play thing, she had enough of lying for her "master"... she didn't care what happens now... she's was gonna speak.

"THIS SCUMBAG USED HIS GUARDS TO TIE UP RYU AND LEFT HIM TO DIE IN THE WOODS!!!!" Shouted Kimie.

Wada's eyes irrupt with anger and confusion.

"HE TOOK MASTER RYU TO A DOCTER AND WAS FOUND THAT HE WAS QUIRKINESS!!!" Shouted Kimie again with tears coming down from her face. "HE THEN BEATEN UP THE POOR BOY AND PUT HIM IN THE TRUNK WITH A DAMN SACK OVER HIS HEAD!!! HIS OWN DAMN SON!!! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE SEXUALLY ASSAULTED ME AND..."

Just then... Wuhan pulled out a pistol with a silencer and shot her in the head in front of Wada.

Wada was completely traumatize of what just happened... his master... the man he looked up to for years... just killed Kimie right in front of him

"Poor little Kimie... you should've kept her mouth shut... and now look at you..." said Wuhan.

"Y-Y-You BASTARD!!!" said Wada.

"Now now, no need to be so angry" said Wuhan. "You know I had to do it Wada, it was the only way... I had to get rid of the boy so that he wouldn't have a chance to ruin the family name... besides he's probably dead right about now anyway... after all you know how precious our reputation is... don't you"

"Yes but abandoning him! are you would insane!!!" said Wada. "He's just a child!!! You left a child to die! Not only that but you killed Kimie! She was like a mother to him!!! How could you do this you... you..."

Wada then makes a fist.

"IM REPORTING YOU TO THE..."

Just then, both the guards pulled out their pistols and aimed at Wada.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Wada..." said Wuhan. "It would be ashamed if your life was cut short..."

Wada was completely screwed at this point.

"Now then, since I like you so much, I give you a few options" said Wuhan while his guards still aimed their weapons at him. "You can continue to work with me and forget this ever happened, or you can quit your job and I'll pay you to bring this up again... However if you ever break your promise try to ruin my reputation... I will have you killed without anyone knowing it was me... got it"

Wada looks down...

"What's it going to be Wada... I don't have all day" said Wuhan. "Or would you rather I kill you here right now if that's what you want"

Wada wanted to do something about this... however... he do anything about it because he knows if he ever tries to do anything, he will be sleeping with the fishes.

"I... I quit..." said Wada. "I... won't tell anyone... however I don't want you dirty money anymore"

Wuhan looks at his guard as they put their guns away.

"Very well then... it was nice having you while it lasted..." said Wuhan.

Wada never said a word as he turns around and begins leaving... but...

"Wada..." said Wuhan as Wada stops in place. "If you ever tell anyone about this... and I mean anyone, no matter how irrelevant they are... I will have you killed... got that"

Wada didn't say anything as he proceeds to leave the room...

After some time Wada was walking down in town back to his place, completely helpless with the information he had... he wanted to do something... but couldn't.

"I've shouldn't have not gone to the trip... it's all my fault... I'm so sorry Ryu..." Wada thought to himself.

2 weeks later...

It has been 2 weeks since he quit his job working for Wuhan, now he's working again as a butler for another wealthy family. He was still depressed about what happened with Ryu... he was like a son he never had... another person he can call... family... but now he's gone, just like his daughter before him... his heart was broken inside.

"What's the matter Wada" said older wealthy woman he was working for.

"Oh, it's... nothing" said Wada.

"Is it about your daughter?" said the older wealthy woman.

"Yes..." said Wada (however that's not the only reason)

"Well, i know it's not my place to ask" said the older wealthy woman. "But I know a really nice orphanage not too far from here. Maybe adopting a child who needs a home will cheer you up. In fact some of my children here were from the same orphanage"

Wada didn't say anything.

"I think your daughter might've wanted you to be happy" said the older wealthy woman.

She then reaches into her purse and pulls out a card that has the location of the orphanage.

"He's the location if you ever decide on getting another child" said the older wealthy woman.

Wada sighs to himself and takes the card.

"I'll think about it, thank you" said Wada.

After some time, Wada had finished his shift and decided to go to the orphanage.

"I guess I'll take a look..." said Wada while standing outside of the place.

Wada the enters in and sees a young catgirl working on the desk.

"Way hello there nya" said the catgirl working on the desk.

"Oh, um... hello" said Wada.

"Are you here for an adoption nya" said the catgirl.

"Well... I would like to look if that's ok" said Wada.

"Ok then, please follow me nya" said the catgirl as she and Wada walked over to the play room where the orphan kids were playing.

"Here at our orphanage we take care of the little angels nya" said the catgirl while looks at all the kids running and playing around. "Some kids were here when they were just baby, like that one over there nya"

She points to a woman with bunny quirk feeding the baby with a bottle.

"We believe that everyone deserves a second chance, no matter if there quirkless or not" said the catgirl.

"Quirkless?" said Wada. "You have quirkless children here?"

"Well, we do have one if that's what your looking for" said the catgirl. "However he's not fund with anyone who has a quirk, including us nya"

"Why is that?" said Wada.

"I don't know, but that boy is over there sitting along in the corner nya" said the catgirl as she points to boy she was talking about.

Wada looks over and he couldn't believe his eyes...

"T-That's!?!?!?" Wada thought to himself as he looks at the boy sitting alone in the corner of the room being ignored by the other kids. "MASTER RYU!!!!"

"That poor boy went through a lot from what I heard" said the catgirl. "He was in a serious accident that killed his parents, as a result he was alone in the woods for 3 days until he finally made out and collapse in front of a crowd nya"

Wada quickly turned around to face the catgirl.

"Where did you hear that from!?!?!" said Wada.

"We got that story from the hospital here was staying at before we took him in a few weeks ago" said the catgirl. "A few people tried to adopt him, but he refused to go with anyone nya"

She looks down.

"He doesn't trust anyone with a quirk for some reason, it doesn't help that the others kids make fun of him too nya"

Wada was so relieved that master Ryu survived... he thought that Ryu died in the woods after being abandon, but he's alive... Wada could collapsed to his knees and cry if he wanted to... but he couldn't do that in fearing of blowing Ryu's cover.

"I made my decision" said Wada.

"Already nya!?!?!?" said the catgirl.

"I want" said Wada as he points to Ryu. "That boy"

(End of part 3)


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

(Yusake's Origin 4 part)

"I want that boy" said Wada.

"Hold on sir" said the catgirl. "I don't think Yusake will even consider you, after all you have a quirk"

Wada was shock and a little confused by that comment.

"Did you say... Yusake?" said Wada.

"Yes, that's the boy's name nya" said the catgirl.

"Where did you get that from?" said Wada.

"From the hospital, that's what he told them at least nya" said the catgirl.

"Yusake... where did I hear that name before..." Wada thought to himself.

Wada then remembers Ryu watching the cartoon show he always likes.

(Flashback to where Ryu and Wada we're watching Justice Man)

"Oh Justice Man!" said incredible woman. "Your my personal hero"

"Please Sayori, call me Yusake" said Justice Man as they both laughed from saving the day.

(End of Flashback)

"I see!" Wada thought to himself. "He must've have made a fake story and identity so that he wouldn't be found out by Wuhan"

"Well if you want him so badly, I will let you try and get to know him nya" said the catgirl.

"Please do, I want to speak to him alone if you can" said Wada.

"Ok!" said the catgirl as she does her typical little catgirl pose with her hands.

After getting a private place for them, Wada proceeds to tell him that he quite working for Wuhan after he found out about what happened. Ryu (or Yusake in this situation) was a little bit on the edge, but he trusted Wada because he always took care of him when father wasn't around. After finally getting Yusake to agree to take him home, Wada fills out paperwork...

Ryu from now on will be known as Yusake Takishida

Wada took Yusake home where he would be safe, Yusake didn't say a word the whole time he got picked up by Wada to when he got home... he was glad that he got to be with his "real" dad again, but deep down he was... broken... broken with sadness, despair, but most importantly... hatred.

"I'm so glad your alive Master... I mean Yusake" said Wada as he hung him tightly.

However Yusake did not say one word.

"You don't have to worry about your father ever again" said Wada.

Yusake continues to be silent

Wada let's go of him as Yusake walks around at the unfamiliar place.

"This will be your new home Yusake" said Wada.

"..." Yusake continues to look around the room until he looks over and sees a dark pink room in the corner of his eye.

"Wada... why is that room dark..." said Yusake as he looks at the dark pink room.

"Oh, um... that was my late daughter's room" said Wada.

"What happened to her..." said Yusake.

Wada was silent.

"She... died..." said Wada.

"How come..." said Yusake.

"Well... it's... complicated" said Wada.

Ryu was quite.

"She wasn't normal too... was she" said Yusake.

The room was completely silent as both of them did not speak a word for a long while... Ryu suddenly walks over to the dark pink room and shuts the door behind him.

2 years later.

Wada was just dropping off Yusake to his first day in Elementary school. Yusake was 6 and entered school at the middle of its semester. Everything seems normal... until...

"My name is Yusake Takishida" said the young Yusake who was now wearing glasses. "It's nice to meet you all"

Nobody seemed to pay attention.

"Well... when I grow up" said Yusake. "I'm gonna be a hero! And not just any hero either!"

Everyone then suddenly pays attention.

"I'm gonna be the first hero who doesn't have a quirk!" said Yusake. "I'll be better then all the other heroes and show the world that I'll can be just like Justice Man!!!"

Everyone was quiet... then the whole class irruption laughter.

"You a hero? Don't make us laugh!" said a random kid.

"You don't even have a quirk! What makes you think you can be better then anyone who has!" said another random kid.

"Just forget about it loser, you'll never be a hero!" said another random kid as the whole class continues laughing.

Yusake slowly looks down.

"That's a sweet dream" said the teacher. "However their right, you can't be a hero if you don't have a quirk"

"Y-Your wrong..." said Yusake as he suddenly looks back up. "Your all wrong you'll see! I'll become rich and become the first quirkless person to do it! You'll see!!!"

Just the the kids in the class started throwing pencils and erasers at Yusake.

"Get out of here loser! You'll never be a hero!" said a random kid as Yusake tries to shield himself.

Later that day while everyone was out on recess. The kids were about to play a game, but they had to pick teams. After the some time the kids were about to finish picking teams for a game of dodgeball.

"I pick... you!" said a fat kid pointing at a young girl next to Yusake.

"And I pick you" said taller kid pointing at another kid next to Yusake until he was the only one left.

"Ok that's everyone" said the fat kid as the group of kids were about to leave.

"H-Hey! What about me?" said Yusake.

Some of the kids turn around at started chuckling.

"Sorry, we're full" said the tall kid.

"No your not!" said Yusake. "Your one player short!"

The tall kid and the fat one looked at each other for a moment... then smirk.

"Oh he's right" said the fat kid. "I guess we can't play now..."

"Oh I know! How about we play another game" said the tall kid.

Just then the tall kid threw the ball at Yusake, hitting him the in the head as he falls down with his glasses coming off while the others kids laughed.

"Let's play hit the wannabe hero!" said The fat kid as everyone else grabs a ball and starts throwing them at Yusake who was on the ground with his broken glasses on the side after being knocked off from his head.

Narrator: "This was Yusake's first day in school... the day that he was reminded that no men were created equal... and that people like him are nothing more then a nonsense in this society of heroes and freaks... Yusake's constant teasing and harassment would only get worse when time passes. However Despite all that, he did not shade a single tear from his eyes... But exactly one week later, the class had a test that would further Yusake's reputation.

"Ok class, the test scores in and I'm somewhat disappointed in most of you for doing so poorly" said the teacher as she was passing out papers. "However one student here has completely aced the whole thing! Not only that but he answered all of the bonus hard questions perfectly"

She then hands the paper to Yusake with a 105 score.

"Good job Yusake, you've proven yourself to be the smartest student in my class" said the teacher. "Even though you don't have a quirk"

Just then everyone in the class started whispering.

"What! How did that loser get a perfect score!" whispered a random kid.

"Seriously him?" whispered a another random kid.

"He must've cheated or something" whispered a random female kid.

At this moment Yusake had enough of being down played and decided to get a little revenge.

"It was too easy" said Yusake. "After all... a monkey can ace this test if it tried hard enough"

The whole class was quite... everyone then looked at him in anger as they couldn't believe what he just said... they weren't going to let this quirkless kid get away with insulting them.

"What did you say loser!" shouted one of the kids.

"How dare you compare us to a monkey you jerk!" said another kid.

"You say you wanted to be a hero, but yet you go and insult us! What's wrong with you!" said another female kid.

"Now now kids, there's no need to be shouting" said teacher trying to calm the kids yelling at Yusake.

"I'm sorry teacher but you can't civilize with these monkeys. but then again... a monkey is probably more civilized then these freaks" said Yusake with a blank expression.

The whole room was completely quiet again, even the teacher was shocked to hear what Yusake just said...

Narrator: "Wada had once told Yusake to never say the word 'freak' to anyone... however, Yusake didn't care anymore, even though he might have just unleashed hell upon himself. But in his mind, he was justified"

Just then the whole classroom started yelling and screaming at him while the teacher was very mad about the word he just said... he was later sent to the principals office even though none of the other kids who picked on him for a whole week were never sent... not even once.

"Yusake what you said was very discriminate and disgusting" said the principal. "You should never use the word like that ever again, do you hear young man!"

As the principal continues to lecture Yusake, he then thought to himself...

"Why am I getting lectured for saying one stupid word... while everyone else who calls me names, beats me up, and discriminates me for being quirkless, gets away with it... they get be heroes and control everything while me and others like me are left behind... just like Wada's daughter"

Narrator: "After Yusake's little show, he would continue to mock others every time they make fun of him or get mad for acing tests... he would sometimes get sent to the office while having bruises on his face. The ones who attack Yusake would get less punishment or get away scoot free... it's almost as if the school was secretly ok with this reality. Throughout the rest of his elementary school year... it was same thing. however..."

"Excuse me" said a Young girl.

Yusake looks up from his book to see a very pretty girl with brown and green eyes.

"What do you want..." said Yusake.

"Your Takishida right" said the girl. "I heard your really smart"

"Ya, what about it" said Yusake. "If your here to pick on me like every other monkey then I suggest you leave"

The girl giggles.

"Monkey? That's a funny thing to say" said the girl. "I don't have a monkey theme quirk"

Yusake was confused by this girl's behavior.

"I wasn't..." before Yusake said anything back to her, she interrupts him.

"Actually..." said the girl as she hands him her binder. "Can you help me with the math quiz that's coming up soon, I really appreciate!"

The girl then smiles as she tilts her head and closes her eyes with a smile.

Yusake blushed a little...

There was a long pause.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said the girl. "I didn't introduce myself"

"Oh um, that's ok" said Yusake who is now little at ease. "I'm Yusake Takishida, but you probably already knew that"

"That's right" said the girl. "I do know some of you, but I'm getting off track"

The girl smiled again.

"My name is Yukina Kugimiya, it's nice to meet you!" said Yukina.

Y-Yukina... Younger Yusake thought to himself.

Few days later.

"I did it Yusake!" Shouted Yukina. "I've passed the test thanks to you!"

"Oh it was nothing..." said Yusake while scratching behind his head. "That test is super easy, Anyone can get it if they put their mind to it"

"Hey I know" said Yukina. "We should be friends"

"Um... friends?" said Yusake.

"Ya! We can hang out after school and stuff!" Said Yukina as she puts her hands together. "What do you say!"

Yusake hesitated a little... he never met someone who wanted to be their friend so this was the first for him... but he then nodded in response.

"Ya... that sounds nice" Said Yusake.

Narrator: "It turns out that Yukina Kugimiya was a transfer student that showed up at the beginning of the 6th grade. She heard some rumors about Yusake but decided to check him out, everyone says that even though Yusake is super smart, he's a jerk and completely useless because he doesn't have a quirk... however unlike everyone else, she treated him a friend... like a normal person"

After a while Yusake and Yukina were outside talking about their dreams.

"I know this might sound a little stupid..." said Yusake. "But... I want to be a hero"

"Really!" said Yukina. "That's so cool!"

"W-Wait your not going to scold or laugh at me for it" said Yusake. "I don't have a quirk"

"Why would I? It's your dream right!" said Yukina.

Yusake was shocked.

"Just because your quirkless doesn't mean you can't be a hero" said Yukina as she stands up and raises her fist in the air. "When I become a hero! I'll make sure everyone has a equal chance of becoming heroes! No matter what!"

Yusake for the first time in a long time... smiled.

"That's right!" said Yusake as he stands up next to her and raises his fist. "No matter what!"

Both Yusake and Yukina laughed and smiled as they were having so much fun together...

Narrator: "Yusake and Yukina started hanging out in and after school together... they spent the whole year talking about their dreams and potential hero names for each other, after that they even went to the same junior high school... not only that, but they would meet a new member of their little group.

"Ok class, today we have a new student joining up today" said the teacher as she then looks over at a blonde haired boy. "Go ahead and introduce yourself"

The blonde hair boy then begins to speak as the students were excited to see what kind of new quirk this new guy has.

"Hello... my name is Toshinori Yagi" said Toshinori. "I'm not much of anything... I don't even have a quirk"

Just then the class suddenly lost interest as they went ahead and completely ignored him... except for one girl was sitting near the end of the class room.

Toshinori felt embarrassed after saying that as he looks down.

"What's your dream" said the girl as Toshinori looks and sees a cute girl with brown hair and green eyes.

Everyone was confused for a moment as to why she said that... but somehow Toshinori felt like he had to say it.

"I... want to be a hero!" said Toshinori. "I want to save people and protect the innocent! I know I don't have a quirk but I would do my best and accomplish that goal!!! I want people to look up to me and be a hero they always wanted to be!!!"

The cute girl with brown hair and green eyes makes a big smile while the whole class was quiet... However, the whole class started laughing.

"A quirkless kid wants to be a hero! That's hilarious!" said a random student.

"What a sad and pathetic dream to have for someone who doesn't even have a quirk!" said another random student. "What a loser!"

Toshinori then looks down again.

"I should've kept my stupid mouth shut... I'm an idiot for even thinking of that..." Toshinori thought to himself. "Their right, it is a stupid..."

"I think that's a wonderful dream!" said the cute girl as everyone stoped.

Toshinori looks up and see the cute girl.

"I believe you can do it!" said the cute girl as everyone started whispering.

"What is she saying?" said a random student.

"Does she seriously think that he can do it?" said a female student. "Is she out of her mind"

"Yeah maybe, but she's really cute though" said another random student.

"Ok class that's enough" said the teacher. "Toshinori you can go take your seat"

After that, Yukina introduce herself and took Toshinori to meet with Yusake.

"Toshi this Yusake, Yusake this is Toshi" said Yukina.

"Um... hi" said Toshinori.

"..." Yusake was quite for a moment and looks at Yukina.

"Yukina who's this kid" said Yusake.

"He's from my class and he doesn't have a quirk" said Yukina. "But he wants to be a hero just like us"

Yusake was now interested and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Toshi" said Yusake.

"It's actually Toshinori" said Toshinori.

"Oh sorry, I just assume because Yukina called you that" said Yusake.

"Oh... well..." said Toshinori while blushing for Yukina.

"Come on guys!" said Yukina. "Let's go hang out!"

Both Yusake and Toshinori nodded as they all shouted "Yeah!!!"

Narrator: "it seems that Yusake has finally made friends of his own... they spend all their junior high time together as things were now looking good for the quirkless boy... However, good times don't last forever"

(Yusake's Origin Final part next chapter) 


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

"So what if we don't have quirks" said Yusake as he, Toshniori, and Yukina were walking down their usual path. "We can still be heroes! we'll just show the world that quirkless people can do the same thing if not better then anyone else can!"

"I don't know" said Toshinori. "I want to be a hero... but I don't know if that's even possible"

"Don't give up on me now! Things may look grim now! but I know if we can work hard enough and make lots of money, then we can do anything!" said Yusake.

"You know for someone who's really smart, you sure act pretty stupid sometimes" said Toshinori.

"Well I think you guys can do it!" said Yukina. "I think you two would be a amazing heroes"

"Ya!" said Yusake. "Who says that we have to have powers be heroes"

"The government..." said Toshinori while looking down.

Yusake stops for a moment... then turns around.

"Those bozos don't even know what true heroes are!" said Yusake. "Look at CrowMan! He didn't have powers!"

"But he's a comic book character" said Toshinori.

"So! We can be just like him! All we need is money and do some martial arts! then you and I can be..." said Yusake as he lifts his fists in the air. "The All Mighty Bros!"

"I don't like that name" said Toshinori.

"I think it's a cool name!" said Yukina. "Not only that! You'll need an Ally! that Ally will be non other then..." Yukina then makes a pose "Gum Gal!"

Toshinori begins to blush as he likes Yukina's cute pose.

"That's right! The Adventures of The All Mighty Bros and Gum Gal will soon become a reality!because we are here!" Shouted Yusake as he raises his fists again.

"Yeah!" said the Younger Yukina as the Younger Toshinori makes a smile.

Jump forward a couple days later.

Yusake grunts as he was pushed against the wall after getting punched by one of the usual bullies that were picking on both Toshnori and Yusake. They laugh as Toshnori tried getting up but failed in doing so.

"Come on 'hero' aren't you going to stop us and save your friend?" said a random bully. "Oh that's right, your quirkless too! Your never going to be a real hero"

Yusake gets up as the other boys laughed at their beaten state.

"Y-You think... your better then us..." said Yusake. "JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE POWERS!!!"

Yusake then charged at them with a punch but is immediately push back by one of the bullies using his quirk.

"Yusake Stop!!!" said Toshnori as Yusake was being attacked. "Their right! There's nothing you can do against them!"

One bully hits Yusake in a gut with a harden quirk, then was kicked to the ground by another.

"Leave him alone!" said Toshnori as he shuts his eyes while tears run down his face. "I... I promise... I'll give up on becoming a hero... just... make it stop!"

"NO!!!"

Toshinori looks up as Yusake barely gets up again...

"Toshinori!" said Yusake who was badly beaten by the other kids while protecting him. "No matter what happens! Never give up on your dream, you hear me! No matter what anyone says! We will be heroes one day!"

"But why Yusake!" said Toshinori. "Why keep getting yourself hurt like this! It's too dangerous, Those kids have quirks!"

Yusake makes a fist.

"It's because... true heroes don't need powers to get the job done!" said Yusake as he slowly gets closer for an attack.

Yusake finally punches one of the kids as he caught him off guard.

"A true hero acts on their own! No matter how dangerous the situation is!" said Yusake. "That's a what it means, to be a true hero!"

Just then on of the bullies lands a clean hit on Yusake as he falls to the ground.

"Lucky shot! But you won't get another chance like that!" Shouted the bully Yusake punched.

Suddenly the rest of the bullies started kicking Yusake while he was down on the ground... Toshnori watched for a moment as he thought to himself.

"He's... right..." Toshnori thought to him. "I can't give up... I can't give up on my dream of being the symbol! A symbol that everyone looks up too!"

Toshnori slowly gets up and rushes towards them.

"I... got to save Yusake!!!!" Shouted Toshnori.

After what seems like forever, the fight was over... the bullies got bored and left the two boys alone as they were completely bruise and beaten by the bullies.

"Toshnori... we're still the All Mighty Bros right..." said Yusake as they sat there against the wall. "Nothing can stop us from becoming heroes, no matter how hard things get and how much people tell us it's impossible... we're still going to prove them wrong!"

"R-Right... we ARE... going to be heroes" said Toshnori. "This is nothing, we're gonna get better and beat those guys someday, I'm sure of it... after all those guys are nothing more then thugs that attack the week, we're gonna become that symbol and protect the week"

"T-That's right... you... me... and Yukina" said Yusake. "We're gonna be the best heroes this world has ever seen! No... we're gonna the best heroes this whole galaxy has ever seen!!!"

Toshnori laughs a little.

"Your still talking about space at a time like this?" said Toshnori.

"O-Of course... why not?" said Yusake. "Space is awesome, I always wanted to know what's out there... maybe other life forms! Just like us!!!"

"Your being silly again... Yusake" said Toshnori.

Yusake laughs a little.

"Yeah... maybe I am" said Yusake.

Just then Yukina comes running out to the beaten boys.

"Oh my god!" said Yukina. "What happened!"

Both Yusake and Toshnori looked at each other.

"We were just..." said Yusake.

"Being heroes..." said Toshnori.

(Yusake's Origin Final part)

It's been almost 3 years since Toshinori became friends Yusake and Yukina, it was now around winter time as the 3 of them were walking from school. Yusake and Toshinori were wearing their black middle school clothes as Yukina was wearing her white uniform clothes as well. Dark clouds filled the sky as they walk together like they always do.

"I can't believe it's almost 3 years already" said Yukina as they walked along the quiet sidewalk.

"Yeah, it sure has been tough... but me and Toshinori are still kicking" said Yusake. "We're getting closer and closer our goal! Right Yukina"

Yukina nods.

"That's right" said Yukina. "I've been practicing with my quirk and how to use it properly, not only that but I'm getting a lot of praise from my teachers lately... If this keeps up, then I'll get into UA high on a recommendation!"

Yukina walks in front of them and stops.

"I'm also getting closer and closer to my dream for a better world!" said Yukina. "Then you guys can finally be heroes!"

"That's right!" said Yusake. "The All Mighty bros and Gum Gal are almost becoming a reality! ready to take on the world and show them that anyone can be a hero!"

"Yeah!" Shouted Yukina. "It might take some time, but I believe everyone will finally see each other for who they are and not for their quirks!"

However Toshinori was a little more quiet then usual as they continue walking. Yukina and Yusake noticed it too as they were little worried about him.

"Toshi? Is something wrong?" said Yukina.

"Yeah your awfully quiet" said Yusake.

Toshinori stoped for a moment... he had feelings of depression and was sometimes in and out on things that were important to him, he wanted to protect the world and everyone from danger more then anything... but today, he wasn't himself.

"Look... I've been thinking Yusake" said Toshinori. "Maybe... we should give up on being heroes"

Yusake was now quite as he was staring at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Toshi?" said Yukina. "What are you talking about?"

"Look... I know what I'm saying isn't what you want to hear, especially for you Yusake" said Toshinori. "But we can't pretend that reality isn't gonna to say no... even though crime has gone up and needs a symbol, there's just no way that we can be that symbol"

Yusake looks down as his eyes were now covered in glare from his glasses.

"Dude Stop... we already been through this... don't say such crap" said Yusake. "We know that the world isn't going to let us... That's why we're gonna change it! And make it a better world! A world where anyone can be heroes... Don't say such stupid things, we're gonna be heroes and that's final"

"But what if we can't!" said Toshinori. "Look I want to be a hero as much as you do Yusake, but the only one here who definitely has a chance of becoming a pro and going to UA high... is Yukina..."

"So! We don't need to go to UA to become heroes! We can become vigilantes!" said Yusake. "Sure it's against the law but once people see how good of a job we doing! then they'll have to let us become real heroes!"

Toshnori shakes his head.

"That's not how things work Yusake... All I'm saying is that no matter how much we try, no matter how much we say to ourselves that things will get better... we'll never become heroes without quirks, that's the sad truth" said Tosinori.

Suddenly Yusake then punches Toshinori in the face as he falls down.

"TOSHI!" Shouted Yukina.

"Stop being such a downer!" Shouted Yusake. "Stop trying to give up damnit! That's not what real heroes would do!"

"Yusake..." said Yukina as Toshinori looks back up.

"You said that the world needs a symbol right! Well... let's become that symbol!!!" Shouted Yusake. "Let's show the world that quirkless people aren't a burden to society!!! Let's show the world that we too can anything and become not only heroes! But become symbols of peace and justice!"

Yusake then looks down again.

"You can't give up... you can't... if you do..." said Yusake. "Then... this society will never change"

Yusake was right... Toshinori was giving up too easily... he didn't want to, he wanted to be a hero more then anything... but without a quirk, what's the point.

Suddenly snow flakes begin falling from the sky.

"It's snowing" said Yukina.

Both Yusake and Toshinori look up at the dark clouds as snow begins to fall.

(Play My Hero Academia OST Hero's Shadow)

All three of them continue to stare at the snow fall, they never really experienced snow fall in person. Sure it had snowed before, but it only snowed at night so seeing snow fall this early in the day was something special to say the least.

(0:17)

"Sorry... I... just need some time to think it over" said Toshinori.

Yusake looks back at Toshinori as he gets up.

"I... probably should be going home by myself" said Toshinori. "I'll... talk to you guys later"

Toshinori walks past Yusake and Yukina as they just stand there while the snow falls.

"Toshi..." said Yukina.

"Just leave him be... he'll get get back to his normal self, I'm sure of it" said Yusake.

(0:40)

Toshinori continues to walk for what seems like an hour while Yukina and Yusake walked home together. However Yukina was blushing a little as she never walked with Yusake alone before, she would always walked with both of the boys but never walked with one alone.

"Is something wrong?" said Yusake.

"No, it's fine" said Yukina. "Just a bit chilly, it's nothing for you to be worry about..."

But deep down she was happy to walk with the boy she secretly has a crush on.

After some time passed in another location. Toshinori was talking to a random woman.

"I want to live in a world where everyone smiles and lives together happily" said Toshinori. "For that to happen they need a symbol"

"A symbol?" said the woman.

"A symbol of peace" said Toshinori. "The reason crime is on the rise everywhere is because citizens have no one to believe in... they need to rely on someone"

Toshnori looks over at the woman.

"That's why... I want to be the pillar that gives people hope" said Toshinori.

"Oh... so that's what drives you to become a hero" said the woman. "Even though your quirkless"

"That's right!" said Toshinori.

The woman then laughs a little while the snowflakes fall from the sky.

"Toshinori Yagi, is that right" said the woman as she turn towards him and smiles. "Those are some pretty funny ideas you got... your kinda crazy"

(End of Soundtrack/ couple of months later)

It's been some time after that little incident in winter, and the gang were walking home from school after Yukina showed them her little performance for the school ceremony.

"That was amazing Yukina!" said Yusake.

"Y-You already said that" said Yukina.

"Yeah but it's still true!" said Yusake. "Your an amazing singer!!!"

"S-stop it" said Yukina as she turns away while blushing a little.

"Why? I was just telling you the truth!" said Yusake. "You don't have to get mad at me you know!"

Toshinori was still quite as he didn't know what to do about his situation.

"Hey... your awfully quiet" said Yusake. "Don't tell me your still thinking about quitting"

"O-Oh no, Ive gotten over that" said Toshinori.

"Really! That's great!" said Yusake. "I told you there's nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah... sure..." said Toshniori as he looks down.

Yukina then remembers something.

"Oh! I almost forgot" said Yukina. "My cousin Ringo is coming over this weekend to see us graduate"

"Not that tom boy again" said Yusake.

"Isn't she going to college soon?" said Toshinori.

"Yes! She starts when I go to UA" said Yukina.

"Oh right" said Yusake. "You got in on a recommendation"

Yukina nope as she smiles.

"That's right" said Yukina as she lifts up her fist. "Gum Gal is going to UA high!"

"I only wished we came with you" said Toshinori.

"Don't worry Toshniori!" said Yusake. "We'll become heroes through another way!"

Just then they hear a alarm go off as a convenient store was being robbed close by.

"Hey! That store is being robbed!" said Yusake.

"Oh no!" said Yukina.

"I hope the pros show up soon" said Toshinori.

Yusake smirks.

"Why should anyone wait for the pros" said Yusake as he turns to face Yukina and Toshinori. "When there already potential heroes here! Let's go get those bastards!"

Yusake then runs towards the convenient store.

"W-Wait Yusake! It's too dangerous!!!" Shouted Yukina as Yusake gets closer to the store.

"Yukina stay here! I'll get Yusake!" said Toshinori as he runs after him.

"Hey wait! You two don't have quirks!" Shouted Yukina as she runs after them.

As the robbers leave from the front door, Yusake catches up to them.

"Stop villains!" said Yusake as he's right behind them while they still running.

Suddenly he trips over and falls down.

"Damnit!" said Yusake.

The robbers stopped for a moment as one of them pulls out a gun.

"Don't move kid! Your our hostage!" said one of the robbers.

"Crap! Yusake's In trouble!" Toshinori thought of himself. "I... got to do something fast!"

Suddenly Toshinori has an idea after training from his master... he puts his hand up and aims.

"I hope... this works!" Toshniori thought to himself.

He flicks his finger as his force makes a small shockwave that makes the robber dropped his gun.

"What the!" said one of the robbers.

"Ok! Now my chance!" Toshinori thought to himself as he makes a fist and punches the air, creating shockwaves that sent the robbers flying.

"Smash!" Shouted Toshinori.

The robbers were knocked out as the police showed up while Yusake was still on the ground... confused to what just happened...

"Toshi!?!?!?" Toshinori turns around and looks at Yukina who was behind him. "You... have a quirk!?!?"

Yusake eyes widened as he heard what Yukina just said.

"W-Well... um..." said Toshinori.

"That's so cool!!!" said Yukina with stars in her eyes. "When did you develop one! Don't tell me you hid it from us"

Suddenly everyone in the area was gathering around Toshinori as they clapped and cheered for what he did.

"Oh, well... It just... suddenly appeared, I guess" said Toshinori as he knew deep down that was a lie...

Everyone was congratulating the boy as one of the cops came up to him.

"That was very good of you to stop the robbers like that" said the cop. "However don't do something like that again unless you have a hero license. But the way you handle those guys, you'll get one in no time"

As everyone was congratulating in thinking the Toshinori for stopping the robbers... Yusake was just sitting there... staring him with no expression...

Yukina walks up to Yusake.

"Did you see that Yusake! Toshinori has a quirk! Isn't that amazing!" said Yukina.

Yusake gets up and slowly leaves.

"Yusake?" said Yukina.

Toshinori saw that Yusake was leaving and was about to go after him.

"Yusake wait!" said Toshinori. "I..."

"Don't talk to me..." said Yusake as he continues to leave.

"Yusake..." said Yukina in a sad tone.

Toshinori felt like he just did something he shouldn't have.

Few days later has the graduation ceremony was about to begin. Yusake hadn't come to school after what happened. Yukina was getting worried that Yusake wasn't going to show and Toshinori felt like it was all his fault... Toshinori and Yukina were sitting on the steps to the entrance of the school building... waiting for Yusake to show up... but then they looked over and see Yusake standing at the entrance gate of the school.

"Yusake!" said Toshinori as they both runs towards him. "Where were you! The graduation ceremony is about to start..."

"Toshinori... I want to speak to you... alone" said Yusake as he pass by him and heads towards where the track and field was...

Toshinori looked at Yukina for a moment... then followed Yusake.

Toshinori and Yusake were now standing under a tree in the middle of the field as they just stand there quietly for a moment.

"Look... um... Yusake?" said Toshnori.

"Must be nice..." said Yusake. "To be like everyone else... to get a second chance. To be... normal"

Toshinori was quiet as he felt guilty.

"Tell me... when you said you wanted to us to give up on becoming heroes... that was really meant for me... wasn't" said Yusake.

"Yusake it isn't like that!" said Toshinori. "I gotten after that! It just suddenly came u-"

"Bullshit!" Shouted Yusake.

Everything was quiet as the wind blows across the field.

"Stop... lying..." said Yusake. "There's no way that some like you and me... can just 'develop a quirk' like that... it's impossible"

Toshinori was quite.

"There's only two ways that you, a quirkless person... would have a quirk" said Yusake. "1... you lied about being quirkless... or 2..."

Yusake turns around to face Toshinori.

"You got it from someone else and took that chance... because you didn't want to be quirkless anymore" said Yusake.

Toshinori continues being quite.

"Well... which is it" said Yusake. "Did you lie... or did you cheated..."

Toshinori was still quite.

"ANWER ME!!!!" Shouted Yusake.

Toshinori didn't want to break his master's promise... but he didn't want Yusake to feel betrayed... he didn't know what to do... but to say the same thing.

"Yusake... I'm telling you... I just developed it... I didn't lie about being quirkless... I didn't get it from someone..." said Toshinori. "I'm telling you the tru..."

But before he can finished his sentence, Yusake sucker punches him in the face as Toshinori fall down to the ground.

"STOP LYING!!!" Shouted Yusake. "I KNOW YOUR LYING, STOP TRYING TO COVER THIS UP!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME!!! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO YUKINA!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE THE ALL MIGHTY BROS!!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!"

Toshinori slowly gets up.

"I.. already told you..." said Toshinori. "I... developed it... it just... showed up"

The two boys just stood there for a moment... Yusake suddenly takes off his glasses and puts them next to the tree.

"I see... so that's how it is... well then, if your not gonna tell the truth..." said Yusake while he slowly puts up his fist. "Then beat it out of you..."

"W-What? What are you saying!?!?" said Toshinori.

Yusake then sucker punches him in the face again as he backs away.

"Fight me! Fight me and use your quirk! Don't old back!" Shouted Yusake as he punches him again.

Toshinori gets pushed back as he tries to stand up.

"Yusake..." said Toshinori. "I don't want to fight you.. Especially use my power"

"Why! Because I'm quirkless!!!" Shouted Yusake. "I can take it! Don't hold anything back just because I'm powerless you... you traitor!!!"

Yusake then runs at Tosinori and punches him across the face. Toshinori then punches him back as they continue to exchange punches until Yusake pushes him hard enough down, then gets on top of him and punches him more.

"Why did you lie! Why did you cheat!" Shouted Yusake. "We we're supposed to changed the world together!!! We were supposed to show everyone that you didn't need powers to get the job done!"

Yusake continues to punch him again and again.

"But then you cheated!!!" Shouted Yusake. "You went ahead and took the easy way out and became one of them!!! You took their side!!!"

Toshinori then charges up his power.

"I DIDN'T TAKE ANYONE'S SIDE!!!!!!!" Shouted Toshnori as he uses his quirk to push Yusake away as he fall to the ground...

After some time, Toshnori slowly gets up with some blood on his face as he looks down at Yusake who was laying there with no expression.

"I'm sorry... but I had to use my power... you wouldn't listen to me" said Toshinori.

Toshinori begins to leave.

"C-Come on... we're missing the cemeroy" said Toshinori. "If we don't hurry, we'll miss Yukina's performance...

"No..."

Toshinori turns around as Yusake gets up.

"I'm not going... not until you tell Yukina the truth!" said Yusake.

Tosinori didn't say a word for a moment.

"Then go... get out of here" said Toshinori.

That was the last time Yusake and Toshinori had seen each for a long time... After that incident, Tosinori told Yukina what happened, after that Yusake dropped out of school on the day of the graduation. Few months passed and Yusake got a job working at a small hero costume making company. normally they wouldn't hire a kid at his age... however with the help of Wada and showed the CEO how smart he was, he got the job. Toshniori got into UA high and was in the same class as Yukina... Yusake and Toshinori would then show excellent skills though the 3 years, Toshinori would later win the school festival 3 times while Yusake would become one of the best employees in the field and have the privilege to make any costume he wanted as long it was in the company's budget.

Everything was going well... until.

Yusake was standing outside of the company he was working at as Toshinori was holding Yukina's damaged pink outfit that he made for her...

"I'm sorry... I couldn't save her..." said Toshinori with tears coming down on his face. "It's... all my fault..."

Yusake was frozen as he just stood there watching his old friend cry in front of him... he then took the outfit from Toshinori's hands...

"The villain who killed her..." said Yusake. "Where is he..."

"I don't know, he must've escaped when we got there" said Toshinori. "I'm so sorry..."

Yusake didn't say anything for a moment as he continued to stand there

"I see..." said Yusake. "Thank you for bringing this to me"

Yusake walks back inside as Toshinori stands outside... suddenly it starts raining as Toshniori begins thinking about when he and Yukina came up with their hero names...

(Flashback almost 3 years ago in U.A high as everyone was picking their hero names)

"My Hero name will be..." said Yukina as she shows off the white board. "Gum Gal!"

Everyone claps as she bows to everyone.

"What a impressive name Ms Kugimiya, excellent choice" said the teacher as Yukina goes back to her seat as Tosinori gets up and is about to show off his name...

"This is for you... Yusake" Toshniori thought to himself as he shows off his name on the white board... everyone was impressed.

"My Hero name... will be ALL MIGHT!" said Toshnori as everyone claps.

"That's an awesome name!" Shouted the younger Hizashi.

"Ya, I guess" said the younger Aizawa.

"That's a really good name Toshinori" said the teacher. "Did you come up with that name?"

Toshinori shakes his head.

"No, it was originally a different name... something me and my good friend came up with" said Toshinori. "However... he isn't here with me... but, I'm going to use this name and become a symbol peace. Not for myself, but for people like my friends"

Toshniori looks over at Yukina as she smiles brightly.

(End of flashback)

Toshinori looks up at the sky as rain continues falling down on his face.

"I'm sorry... Yukina..." Toshinori thought to him as he begins walking away...

After meeting with his old friend, Yusake puts Yukina's costume on a frame on the empty hallway wall as he stares at it for what seems like hours... Yusake then remembers when he and Yukina were hanging out a few days ago...

(Flashback)

"This is cool Yusake!" said Yukina. "I can't believe you got promoted so high up at the company your working at"

"Ya well... it's going to be hard to find anyone who will want us to make hero costumes for them" said Yusake. "We're kinda in a tough situation right now"

"Oh I know! How about you make me a suit!" said Yukina.

"But don't you already have one" said Yusake.

"Ya, but I want you to make it! Please Yusake!" said Yukina. "I'll pay for it"

There was a long pause.

"Ok sure" said Yusake.

After making her a new pink bubble gum theme suit, Yukina tried it on.

"Oh my gosh! This suit feels amazing!" said Yukina with excitement in her voice as she was looking at her new hero costume. "This is way better then my old costume!!!"

"I'm glad you like it" said Yusake with a faint smile.

"Yusake!" said Yukina as she looks at him. "I promise! I will become a hero that will help quirkless people to become heroes with this suit!"

She then closes her eyes and tilts her head to her side with a smile.

"You can count on me!" said Yukina.

(End of flashback)

Yusake was quite... completely quiet... he didn't know what to do... he world was falling apart all around him, he remembers all the horrible things that happened to him though out his life...

"Heroes... villains... what's the point... they're all the same... freaks" said Yusake. "Why even bother trying to find a solution with them, when they control everything and kill you for bringing up change... a perfect world... how can we have a perfect world when freaks want to stop us..."

Yusake then looks down as he was quite for a moment. until... laughter... not just any laughter, but laughter filled with pain and despair. Until... He stopped. Everything was quite as the rain continues falling from the dark sky.

"Don't worry... I'll make sure your dream becomes a reality..." said Yusake. "after all..."

He takes off his glasses...

"This society..." said Yusake. "Needs to die..."

Suddenly lightning strike outside the window behind him while he makes a creepy smile.

(Hunter X Hunter OST Restriction And Pledge)

his snapped... after everything he went through... he went insane...

Few days later he killed his boss and made look like a suicide, after that he became the new CEO after nobody wanted the job due to it becoming bankrupt and taking the blame. He later made a fake document that said he developed a quirk... few months later with the help of Toshnori and his american friend David, they made All Might's iconic suit. With the help of his popularity, Justice Corp became number one. Years later Yusake would then buy out all of the other competitions and made them under one giant corporate empire... then a meteor crashes into Africa, charring the metal and strange space rock that helped jump start Yusake's plan and later formed The Resistance... all underneath everyone noses.

All men are not created equal... this was the reality I've come to learn... this society is sick... this society is evil... I will not let it control me... I will not let it control us... I will change it... no matter what...

(End of Soundtrack 1:02)

(End of Yusake's Origin)

(Author's note: this chapter took longer then expected... I haven't got the time to update on my other story either so I'm really sorry for that... but I wanted this chapter to be long for a few reasons. 1... Yusake and Yukina find out that he has a quirk, However they don't know that it was transferred to him. 2... Yusake struggles to understand why his friend would lie to him for being quirkless. And finally... the death of Yukina, as it plays a big part of Yusake's transformation from wanting to be a hero to wanting to get rid of all quirks. Sorry for the inconvenience and I promise that I'll get back to the present time in the story once I finish another chapter for Shonen Force. Anyway thanks for reading and we'll get back to present time next chapter, see you soon :D)


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

"It all happened overnight..."

(Play Casshern The Movie OST Shiro Sagisu - Scene #48)

89 days later...

(Show a random city in ruins as it then cuts to a group Resistance Soldiers and Bots marching through the ruined city while Zibran watched from a distance)

(0:15)

"It's been almost 3 months since Zibran destroyed Tokyo and ordered a nationwide attack, it ended in a successful takeover of an entire country... No one thought he could accomplish such a thing, but he it overnight"

(Show an airport with some refugees coming through)

"At first countries around the world were taking small refugees who somehow managed to escape from Japan... however"

Few of the refugees pulled out guns and started attacking people with one of them opening a portal with some bots coming in as the man with the portal quirk escape after

"The resistance used that opportunity to attack even more people from different countries"

(United Nations having a emergency meeting while hundreds of world leaders were arguing with each other)

"As a result of the incident, the United nations had an emergency vote and declared Japan a hostile territory, leaving those who haven't left the country trapped from the inside..."

(0:45/hundreds of civilians fighting on the streets of major cities in different countries while a little girl was crying in a corner with a dead body that was once her mother)

"However this also cause conflict between The Quirkies and The Quirkless as mass riots between the both parties caused hate, violence, and death across the world"

(then it shows 9 silhouettes of the Generals as 5 more appear in front of them)

"during the last few months, The Resistance have gain more support and allies into their ranks... 5 new talent members were added for the rakes... they were called captains. The captain would replace any generals if they ever happen to die turning the war..."

(In a unknown area in the country where The Resistance keeps captured Quirkies, two sisters somehow managed to escape while being chased by foot soldiers (those who don't have power armor) as they try to recapture them)

"Those who can't fight or were injured in a middle of the battlefield are taken to prison camps... Zibran thought it would be 'fair' to put the Quirkies in camps after what 'they' did to them... even though he set up the camp in the first place, they still went along with his idea..."

(1:41)

The two sisters almost managed to escape when they ran into a cloak figure with a metal suit underneath while carrying a large scythe, both the weapon and armor were made from Zibranium... the sisters slowly step back as the cloak figure walks towards.

"However... those who try to escape or fight back..."

The cloak figure swings his large scythe for an attack as the sisters screamed in terror

"Are hunted down and killed by the 10th general... The Executioner"

The scythe swings down the sisters, killing them in the process.

(2:10/ show a unknown location as Zibran continues to kill multiple heroes and remaining Japanese soldiers while they tried desperately to fight back)

"We need more backup!!!" Shouted a random hero before he getting blasted by Zibran's hand blasters.

Soldiers continuing firing at Zibran but with no prevail... Zibran then releases his dark red energy blade from his arm and cuts down each solider down without problem.

Few more heroes use their quirks to try and detain him as they either shoot projectiles at him, throw acid at him, or used giant hair arms at him... but it did no affect on him as he just walks past their attacks. One hero runs up to and tries to punch him. However Zibran then grabs the hero by the head with one arm and slams her into the ground, killing her while crushing the heroes skull in the process. He then shoots a laser beam into another hero's chest, leaving a hole where his heart should be as he falls to the ground.

"He's too much! Retreat!!! Retre..." However Zibran uses his sword blade to stab the hero through the head as he then shakes the corpse off of his energy blade.

"The simple fact that you weaklings were able to become heroes in the first place..." said Zibran. "is nothing more then insulting those who cannot, society needs to die in the name of justice"

(3:37/ Zibran then flies away, leaving the battlefield in flames with bodies and ashes on the ground)

"Many heroes have died or either went missing turning this horrible war, some remaining pros like the Revenger are still at the shelter with Aizawa and some of the other teachers who haven't fought in the whole war"

(Show the inside of the shelter as some of the members of the Revengers are training a group of random student while Aizawa and Midnight watch from the distance)

"Most of the students are forbidden to leave this place while one by one groups of pros leave this place have either come back with less members... or no one at all"

(End of Soundtrack)

"Even though Zibran and the resistance probably knows about this location already, we haven't been attacked by them yet. It's almost miracle they we been safe for this long... some people here are saying the Resistance are saving us for last once Midoriya gets killed or surrenders to Zibran... some say he won't even show up"

(Show a girl in her temporary room writing in her diary as she continues to document about everything she's learn though out the months)

"However me and some others don't believe Midoriya will fail us... I mean he has All Might's quirk, so he's probably training somewhere as we speak to perfect it... not only that but I haven't seen or heard from my dad in these past few months. At first I thought he died turning that bomb in Tokyo, but Zibran must've taken my dad to away since he was quirkless... it's hard to think that anyone who is quirkless is being forced into this war against their will... I hope he's ok"

Just then Bakugou opens the door to the girls room.

"Hey... dinner is ready" said Bakugou. "Are you coming or are you gonna write in that stupid book"

A familiar face turns around to face him.

"Right... I'll be down there, just give me a few more minutes" said Naya as she sounds less cheerful then usual.

Bakugou stands there for a moment and leaves without saying a word.

Naya the turns back and continues writing in her diary.

"It's been tough, especially after that fight me and kac..."

Naya then scratch erases her mistake ad continues writing again.

"...Bakugou had a few mouths ago. Bakugou and everyone else has gotten really strong in these past few months, including myself. If Midoriya does come back to fight Zibran..."

Naya stops for a moment to think about everything she's going through.

"Then we'll help him out... me and Uraraka will make sure of that. After all, everyone know about the Resistance main base of operation. However..."

(Show Zibran flying back towards his large metal like castle near the ruins of Tokyo)

"It's where HE lives..."

Zibran lands on the landing zone of this new castle base of operation as soldiers stand by and salute for Zibran's return while a gray flag with a Q symbol crossed out in the middle blows with the wind.

Zibran looks at the flag for a moment as dark black clouds still covered the area after his attack on Tokyo. Luckily the poisonous remains have died down since then as it is now nothing more then a waste land nexts to a great castle... Wada then walks up to him.

"Welcome back my lord" said Wada. "How was your hunt today"

"Still the same as usual" said Zibran as they walk inside leaving the soldiers behind as they continue to salute. "It's been a while since my last challenge with All Might"

"It must be great to have some tremendous power at your disposal my lord" said Zibran as they continue to walk through the castle.

"It's incredible Wada, everything is at my disposal with this body of mine" said Zibran. "Hell I even made this whole fortress with the power I have"

Zibran stops as he lifts up his hand as it makes metal ball out of thin air.

"This body is evolving slowly as it continues to grow, I can even make Zibranium without any problems" said Zibran. "My only problem is that it's not as strong against quirks compare to my body or any other armor, but it gets the job done. But... I feel like more of a freak if I use it"

"My lord if I may interject" said Wada. "those powers come from a powerful space rock that is inside of your body, think of it as a weapon of mass distraction then something that people are born with"

They continue to walk down a path as more people salute in their presence.

"Your right, it is a weapon" said Zibran. "However something happened turning my fight with Toshinori that I can't get my head around"

"And what is that my lord" said Wada.

"After I got disintegrated from my own attack something happened" said Zibran. "The space rock in my body somehow changed into something else entirely"

Zibran stoped in place.

"I didn't know at the time, but apparently..." said Zibran. "My source of power isn't a rock..."

Wada turns back in confusion.

"What do you mean my lord?" said Wada.

"What I'm saying is that the space rock inside of me wasn't a rock at all" said Zibran. "It was a space crystal"

(Flashback to when Zibran got disintegrated while fighting All Might)

"After I got disintegrated the hard dirt around the crystal broke off, that's why when I tried to take the sample from it years ago didn't work because it was just dirt around the main source" said Zibran. "That's how I didn't die, because the crystal that holds my soul is indestructible"

(End of flashback)

"Once I came back from my crystal state, I suddenly became stronger then what I originally thought was my ultimate form" said Zibran. "I kept getting stronger and gaining new abilities as time continues... but if I somehow enter that state again, maybe I can unlock my true potential... maybe my prime form"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea my lord" said Wada. "What if that crystal gets destroyed or something"

Zibran laughs to himself.

"You don't have to worry Wada" said Zibran as they continue to walk again. "If my energy ball couldn't disintegrate the crystal, then nothing on this planet can destroy it"

"I see, then I'm sorry for doubting you my lord" said Wada as they finally enter throne room. "Also I have reports about the captain's current job updates"

Zibran walks past Wada.

"Go on" said Zibran as he gets closer to his throne.

"All of them have completed their jobs without a hitch" said Wada. "You've picked fine recruits my lord"

"Why of course" said Zibran. "Why wouldn't they succeed, their on their way to become Generals... after all"

Zibran sits down on the throne.

"Your talking to a genius after all" said Zibran.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

Meanwhile in a unknown ruined area 7:04 pm.

The place was completely quiet as building all around the area was destroyed from previous attacks. There was no soul in sight as the wind blows through the ruins of a once lively area. Suddenly a small child in a hood and robe was sneaking around, trying to stay hidden so that she wouldn't get caught by any unwelcome visitors that might be nearby.

The small child takes some deep breaths as she stops to catch her breath. She was carrying a small bag of canned foods that she managed to found while salvaging through the ruins. She knew it was dangerous for her to be alone, but she wanted to help her family back at the hideout.

Suddenly she hears what sounds like danger as she hides behind some rubble. One villain bot that was recolored to a dark grey color to match the Resistance drove through the area, on it's arm where a 1 symbol used to be (to represent one point in the U.A entrance exam) now has a Q crossed symbol on it to represent the Resistance main flag. The villain bot looks around to see any signs of life, but gave up as it drives away.

"That... was close" said the girl as she slowly begins to make her way back to the hideout.

After running as fast as she can while trying to avoid any contact, two foot soldiers step in front of her as they carried large guns. These guns were built by the Resistance's newly founded weapons team that carries a small dose of Zibran's power.

"Holt! Dropped your bag!" said one of the foot soldier.

The little hooded girl dropped her bag as she was frightened by the foot soldiers. Even though they didn't have much of protected armor like the regular soldiers, they still drive fear to any unlucky civilians in this terrible war.

Suddenly one of the foot soldiers walked up to her and grabbed her before she can get away, the soldier takes the hood off of her to reveal a short horn on her right side of her head as she had white flowing hair and red eyes.

"A freak! I knew it" said the one of the foot soldiers.

"No! Let me go!" said Eri as she was trying to escape but without prevail.

Unknowing to them a figure slowly creeps up to them as he pulls out a sword.

"Sorry freak, your not going anywhere" said one of the foot soldiers.

"Except with us of course" said the other foot soldier as they both laugh while Eri was screaming.

Just then the figure cut off one of the foot soldier's arm that was grabbing Eri, the soldier screams in pain as the arm falls to the ground while the figure runs off before what hit the soldiers.

"MY ARM!!!!" Shouted the soldier as he tried to stoped the bleeding.

"Crap! We're under attack!" Shouted the other soldier. "We need to call reinfor..."

However before the other soldier finished his sentence, the figure appeared again and quickly cut off his head while Eri closed her eyes in terror. Suddenly the soldier with one arm falls to the ground while his whole body was paralyzed.

"W-what's going on!?!? I... I can't move my body!?!?!" The one armed soldier thought to himself as the figure slowly walks up to him and crouches down over him.

"Die you cockroach" said the figure with a creepy voice as he jabs his sword into the paralyzed soldier through his back, killing him in the process.

The figure was also wearing a robe but it was black and had old blood marks on it as the robe covered his face except for his eyes. He had a few swords and knives around him while he but his used sword back on his back. The figure slowly looks up as the Eri was sitting on the ground, frightened to what she just saw.

They both stared at each other for a few moments.

"Hey... you dropped your bag..." said the figure with a creepy voice.

Eri looked down as her bag filled with caned food. She picks it up as she gets up.

"T-Thank... you" said Eri.

"For what" said the figure with a creepy voice.

"F-for saving me" said Eri. "Y-your... a hero"

The figure was quite for a moment.

"No... I'm no hero" said the figure. "I'm just a lonely bastard on a mission for revenge"

"But... you saved me!" said Eri.

The figure was quite again as he slowly gets up.

"Where is your hideout" said the figure.

As Eri and the figure walked by to the woods, Eri begins to make small talk.

"What are you anyway" said Eri.

"What do you mean?" said the figure.

"If your not a hero, then what are you" said Eri.

The figure was quite for a second.

"I'm just a lonely bastard on a mission... for revenge" said the figure.

"R-Revenge?" said Eri.

"Yes..." said the figure. "I'm gonna murder the one who killed my idol"

Eri was quite for a moment as she looks down in sadness.

"Is that man... the one who started this" said Eri.

"Yes..." said the figure. "I'm going to kill Zibran... even if I die trying"

Eri continues being quite though the whole way back.

As they managed to find the hideout, one familiar face comes running out with tears in her eyes.

"ERI!" Shouted Mandalay as she runs up to Eri and hugs her. "WHERE WERE YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT!"

Mandalay stops hugging her as Eri hold up her bag of canned food.

"I... wanted to help... to gets some food" said Eri. "We were running out, so I thought... I can gets some more... but... but..."

Eri starts crying as she runs up to her.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to help!!!" Shouted Eri as she continues to cry while the rest of the Wild Wild Pussycats and Kota came outside.

"It's ok... I'm here, everything's fine now" said Mandalay. "Just... don't do that again"

The figure begins to leave until Tiger speaks up.

"Hey! Where are you going" said Tiger as the figure stops. "You don't have to leave, there's plenty of room here"

"Hey, after all I made it myself with my quirk" said Pixie-Bob.

The figure turns around for a moment.

"Thanks for offer, but..." said the figure. "You wouldn't want me here, trust me"

"Oh... are you sure?" said Tiger. "It's pretty dangerous out there"

"I'll be fine" said the figure as he continues to walk away. "Right after I kill Zibran"

Everyone watched as he continues to leave... until

"No! I don't want you to die!" Shouted Eri as she stands up while the figure stops. "You saved me! Your a good man! Don't go fighting him all by yourself! Too many people died from that monster! I don't want you to go too!!!"

the figure slowly turns around, he then proceeds to remove the cloth covering his face. The Wild Wild Pussycats were shocked to see someone like him standing before them.

"Don't worry about me little one" said Stain. "I'll be fine"

Stains covers his face again and leaves while disappearing from within the woods.

"Is... that..." said Tiger.

"No... it couldn't be him!" said Kota.

"It doesn't matter who that guy is right now" said Mandalay. "Our priority is to stay safe and hope that Midoriya wins this war, no matter what"


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

Back at the unground shelter in the mountains 7:27 pm.

Naya comes down the stairs as she walks over to the big cafeteria underneath the main building were everyone sleeps. It was tough having some people look at her like she just committed a horrible crime, it was all thanks to her heroic act of letting Midoriya get away from most of everyone who wanted to turn him in. Luckily some of the students from class A and B were on Midoriya's side... however most of everyone else doesn't trust him or afraid that he might lose against Zibran, in fact their due date for the final battle is only a couple days away. If Midoriya doesn't win or show up to face Zibran... who knows what will happen.

Naya sits down next to Uraraka, Iida, Tsuyu, Todoroki, Momo, Mina, Kirishima, and Inasa as they all sat alone, far from everyone else who either doesn't like them for standing up/supporting Midoriya or still can't decide about the situation.

For an example where the other students stand. Kaminari, Mineta, Jiro, Toru, Ojiro, Tetsutetsu, Tokage, Kuroiro, and Kaibara were all sitting with each other as they are against Midoriya for lying to them or felt betrayed along with other random students. While everyone else is unsure or afraid to speak up about their opinions.

Bakugou was completely outcasted by everyone else. Even though he's for Midoriya like that others sitting with Naya, he's still a little toxic to be around. Sure he's one of the strongest students thanks from little teachings with the Revengers, but a lot of people don't like him or don't trust him. He doesn't care though, he chose to sit alone in the cafeteria.

Tsuyu wasn't eating her food as she was staring at it for what seems like for hours as everyone at the table was eating quietly.

"This... is right" said Tsuyu. "We can't continue to be like this..."

"Sue we all feel the same way" said Momo quietly. "But things are a little heated at the moment, everyone is on edge"

"But... he didn't do anything wrong!" said Tsuyu.

"Sue, keep it down" said Iida. "We're not in a very good spot light right now. if you don't want further division, it's best not to think about it for now"

"When is it gonna to stop... when is everyone going to stop being so different and go back to normal already" said Tsuyu as tears started to roll down her eyes. "It's been almost 3 months... when is everyone going to stop being so mean to each other!"

"We all feel the same way Sue... we just got to keep our heads down for now" said Naya.

Suddenly Tsuyu gets up from eat as her chair made a loud noise against the floor, causing everyone to stop and look up.

"I... I... I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Shouted Tsuyu as she starts running away while crying...

"Sue wait!" Shouted Momo.

Momo turns around as everyone was staring at them for a moment, then they went back to eating their food while whispering to each other.

"Oh great..." said Momo. "There she goes again"

"It's not her fault" said Uraraka. "She just wants everyone to get along, that's all"

"It's going to be tough in this environment" said Iida. "Especially since everyone doesn't want to talk to us because of our stance with Midoriya. "Our view is in the minority at the moment"

"Damnit!" said Kirishima. "She's right, why can't people just put aside their differences and go help Midoriya! If he has us then he'll... no.. we'll definitely win!"

"That's not gonna happen" said Todoroki as everyone at the table looked at him.

"What do you mean?" said Inasa.

"Like it or not, Midoriya did lied about his quirk" said Todoroki. "Even if he had a really good reason to do it, people are extremely mad at him for keeping such a secret from everyone close to him, especially a secret like One For All. Sure he was going to tell us at the last day of school, but things have extremely turned off course thanks to this war and as a result it ended up like this"

"Are you saying that if he told us sooner then none of this wouldn't happen" said Kirishima.

"I'm saying that if he told everyone in our class sooner, then he would've had more support to back him up and not let him run away like that" said Todoroki.

"So... it's my fault then" said Naya.

"Don't say that Naya" said Mina. "If it wasn't for you Midoriya would've been captured by all the other students"

"Not necessarily" said Todoroki. "After all some of the teachers including Mr. Aizawa had known about Midoriya's quirk before Zibran told everyone In the world about it. They wouldn't let someone like him with that powerful quirk be hand over to the Resistance"

"I know... but can't you blame them" said Kirishima. "Zibran's promise to spare everyone in Japan if they just hand over Midoriya is tempting... Even though its probably a lie"

"Even if he does keep his promise and spares Japan, what does that say to the rest of the world" said Todoroki. "Billions of people would still die if he wins, and so far... we're losing"

Inasa slams his fists on the table quietly.

"Damnit..." said Inasa.

Uraraka looks down at her food.

"Midoriya... wherever you are... please... comeback" Uraraka thought to herself.

Meanwhile at the large metal castle where Tokyo used to be 7:33 pm.

One person in a gray uniform that resembles an officer's uniform with 3 tiny spikes on each shoulders and wearing a officer's hat with a Q crossed symbol on it that represents The Resistance logo. The short young man had white hair and purple eyes as his skin was pale with freckles on his cheeks. He had a pissed off look on his face as he walks by a couple of foot soldiers as they stop to salute him.

(Author's note: he's based off Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu from Danganronpa if you want a better idea on what he looks like)

"C-Captain Kōsaka! Your back from your mission already?" said one of the foot soldiers saluting him.

"I am!" said Kenichi. "I'm not sure what that metal jerk wants, but I'm here for his little meeting. In fact where is that tin can now!"

(One of the 5 captains of The Resistance, Number 13 Captain Kenichi Kōsaka)

"I believe he's in his throne room sir" said the other food soldier.

"Of course he is..." said Kenichi as he walks pasted them.

He turns to a corner and sees another person in the same grey officer's uniform standing near the entrance to the throne room. The person is a tall, slim figure with rather pale skin and long black hair. He has narrowed grey eyes and his mouth is covered by a strange dark green mask, covering his mouth and neck with gloves that has the same color. The mask a zipper where his mouth would be while giving him an unsettling and mysterious appearance.

(Author's note: this is another character based off of another Danganronpa character named Korekiyo Shinguji if you want to get a better idea on what he looks like)

"What the hell are you doing here Yoshinori" said Kenichi. "I thought you were in Matsue getting intel"

The figure laughs to himself.

"I should be asking you the same thing Kenichi" said Yoshinori. "What's wrong? Was the mission too hard for you... he-he-he"

(One of the 5 captains of The Resistance, Number 12 Captain Yoshinori Sakaki)

"I already finished my mission asshole!" said Kenichi. "Also that laugh of yours is really annoying! I thought that zipper was supposed to shut that damn mouth, and yet your talking like you have rights"

"Oh Kenichi, why do you have such a short fuse" said Yoshinori. Is it because your... short?"

"How about you go F#CK YOURSELF!" said Kenichi.

"Oh my, such a nasty mouth" said Yoshinori. "And yet I'm the one wearing a mask, he-he-he"

"Shut up!!!" said Kenichi. "Maybe I'll shove that mask right up your..."

"Are you men fighting again... Disgusting"

Both Kenichi and Yoshinori looked over at the mysterious tan skinned woman wearing the same grey officer's uniform shows up behind them. She had long like black hair and blue eyes. The officer's uniform was a little different compared to the men's, it was mostly the same except for having a skirt instead of regular grey military pants while wearing a white belt that has the same Resistance's Q crossed logo on the center.

"Why is it every time i go near a man they seem to do something that makes me hate them even more" said the tanned woman. "What a bunch of disgusting degenerates"

"Oh great... it's you" said Kenichi.

"I see your here as well Mis Sagara" said Yoshinori. "I take it your mission was a success"

"Well duh" said Sayo. "I am the best captain after all, of course my mission was a success you dirty man ape. I wasn't going to let a man take credit for a woman's job"

(One of the 5 captains of The Resistance, Number 11 Captain Sayo Sagara... also she's a bit of a sexist)

"And yet you use armor built by a man, how ironic" said Yoshinori.

"It's not who built the armor, it's who uses it you degenerate male" said Sayo. "Also Zibran is no man, he's a god! A savor to the human race!"

"As much as I hate cow tits here, she's right" said Kenichi. "Zibran is a hero and will lead peace to this world"

"Oh shorty, are boobs the only thing you care about" said Sayo as she shakes her head. "How utterly pathetic for someone who talks all tough, are you compensating for something you waste of human life"

Sayo then makes a noblewoman's laugh to mock him.

"It's not my fault your f#cking udders are the only thing worth value" said Kenichi. "Can't say the same thing about your ugly looking ass though"

Sayo grabs Kenichi by the collar of his uniform as she had a pissed off look on her face.

"Say that again short shit!" said Sayo.

"Make me bitch" said Kenichi.

Just then the door opens as Wada comes out.

"Lord Zibran would like to see you all now" said Wada.

Kenichi, Yoshinori, and Sayo come walking in as Zibran was sitting on his throne looking down at them.

"Captain's 11,12, and 13" said Zibran. "I'm glad you all can make it, However Captain's 14 and 15 are running a little late. But I'm sure they'll finish the job very well"

Kenichi step in front of them to ask Zibran something.

"Hey tin can, I want to ask you something" said Kenichi.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND SHIT FACE!" Sayo thought to herself.

"Why do you need us anyway, aren't the generals powerful enough" said Kenichi. "I'm not saying I don't like the job, in fact I love it. But why do you need so many people in the ranks if your so powerful"

Both Yoshinori and Sayo looked at each other for a second.

"If you ask me, this whole Captain and General thing is a bit too much. wouldn't you say" said Kenichi. "I understand that you needed the generals back before you became the super weapon, but now that your all powerful there's no need for someone like us

Zibran looks at him for a second, then smiles.

"That's a good question" said Zibran. "You see... as powerful as I am, I can't be everywhere at once. I can't make clones of myself, if I can this war would be over by now. As for the generals, they want to see this society burn to the ground as well, I can't say no to them and the men and women fighting for justice... you know that don't you"

"I suppose" said Sayo.

"captains are the next generation of peace keepers, if anything were to ever happen with the generals then one of you would be promoted. However there's another reason why I have such an army... I like to give the enemy false hope"

"False hope? What do you mean by that my lord" said Yoshinori.

"Simple..." said Zibran. "I want them to think that if they somehow managed to take down most of Resistance army that I'll be vulnerable to an attack..."

Zibran chuckles to himself while closing his eyes.

"However..." said Zibran. "Once they realize that they can't defeat me, even after defeating most of the resistance..."

Zibran open his eyes as a small amount of dark red aura flows out from his metal body.

"Any trace of hope they have left... will be erased" said Zibran.

"Ok, but what about that Midoriya kid" said Kenichi. "Doesn't he have that super quirk"

Zibran chuckles again.

"My boy... there is no way someone like him will defeat me" said Zibran. "Even if he somehow got stronger, I'll find a way to defeat him... after all... I'm always one step ahead"

Suddenly Zibran's dark aura shots out from his body as the whole room is covered in it. Kenichi, Yoshinori, and Sayo all stood there frozen from his incredible and horrifying power.

"Now then... return to your rooms and get some rest..." said Zibran. "Once the other captains come back from their mission, I'll have a job for all 5 of you... so be prepared"


	134. Chapter 134Bonus Anniversary

Chapter 134/Anniversary Bonus!

Chapter 134

Back at the shelter underneath the mountains, Aizawa and Midnight watch from a far as the kids have their dinner at the cafeteria.

"The kids are still pretty divided" said Midnight. "I'm starting to think that maybe the training we're giving them isn't helping"

"Some of the kids aren't happy that some heroes are going out and getting themselves killed" said Aizawa. "Honestly who can blame them, it's hard that most of the students families were killed by Zibran"

"At least few families survived, it wasn't long after that Bakugou's parents were brought in for treatment" said Midnight.

"Yeah... but at what cost" said Aizawa. "Everyone else was furious that out of all the families that survived, it was the Bakugou's... that pissed a lot of the students off because Bakugou knew about Midoriya's quirk and kept it from everyone..."

"Poor Bakugou... he may be a jerk but he doesn't deserve this" said Midnight. "No one does"

"Even though Bakugou parents weren't the only ones that survived, most people still blame him and Midoriya for what happened... even though they didn't do anything" said Aizawa. "Uraraka's parents were out of Tokyo before it happened, as well as Kirishima's father. Iida and Yaoyorozu parents were out of country when it happened, so their safe at a time being"

(Flashback to a few days after Tokyo's distraction as a group of scouting heroes found Rei and Fuyumi Todoroki wondering around the ruined area as they returned them to the underground shelter in the mountains)

"Todoroki's mother, brother, and sister were found in ruins of tokyo" said Aizawa. "Apparently they hid in a very deep unground emergency bunker when the blast happened, Guess Endeavor was pretty lucky that he hired someone to built a bunker underneath his house a few years back, in case of some emergency like that ever happened "

(End of flashback)

"It's a good thing that they didn't get poisoned" said Midnight. "That deadly substance must've died down after a few hours or so"

"Despite all of that, a lot of students lost their loved ones during this war" said Aizawa. "It's hard enough that we lost All Might"

"Tell me about it"

Both Aizawa and Midnight turn around to see Sam/Uncle Patriot standing behind them.

"As much as I and my teammates want to go out and kill Zibran, we can't leave this shelter without our president's orders" said Sam. "However we have made good progress with some of U.A students, especially the third years of class A..."

(Flashback to when the Revengers started training with the students of class A and B alongside other students, one week after the distraction of Tokyo/Play My Hero Academia OST HERO A "training to be the best")

Suddenly it cuts to Iida and Scott running across most of the track and field in the training field inside the large shelter underneath the mountains with incredible speed.

"Hey! Not bad dude!" said Scott while running along side him. "At this rate you might be the fastest man in Japan"

"I'm... just doing... my best!" said Iida. "I'm nowhere near... as fast as you Quickster!"

"I'm just glad I'm feeling better thanks to your school nurse" said Scott. "

Both Scott and Iida keep zipping passed the other kids multiple times as some student were exhausted.

"This sucks! Why do they have to go this fast!" said Toru.

"Well Iida has an incredible speeding quirk" said Itsuka. "After all he's your class president"

Meanwhile in another part of the training filed as Miss Poline jumps around with her quirk.

"Catch me if you can! Yay!!!" said Ashley.

"Damn it she's too fast!" said Tokage.

"She's... amazing" said Mineta as he was looking at her boobs bouncing with each jump.

Suddenly out of nowhere Uraraka touches Ashley and starts floating.

"H-Hey! I was j-jumping!" said Ashley as Uraraka was using her quirk to make Ashley float.

"Looks like I caught you" said Uraraka.

Meanwhile in another part of the training field as both Justin and Jeff were sparring with some U.A Students.

"Come on boys, don't tell me this is all you can do" said Justin as she shots purple laser beams from his hands.

(0:50)

"Cowabunga! You guys can do better then this!" said Jeff while surfing on the ground while tripping some students down with his quirk.

Nearby Kirishima and Mr B were sparring.

"Come on you red fool! I know your got some skill! Bring it!!" Shouted B.

"I'm trying but your skin is indestructible!" said Kirishima.

"You need to get stronger so that if you ever face Zibran, you'll do some damage fool!!!" Shouted B.

(1:05)

Just then at another part of the training area, Miles uses his electricity on Kaminari to stop him from an attack as he falls back after being shocked by Miles.

"If your gonna use electricity like mine, then your gonna need a lot more then what you got" said Miles.

"S-Seriously!?!?!?" said Kaminari.

Suddenly Kaminari makes that silly face again from using up all of his electricity.

"(Sigh) Damnit kid..." said Miles.

"I'll take him out for a bit" said Jirou as she walks over to Kaminari and tries to pick him up.

However she's starts laughing as she sees his face again.

Miles then puts his hand on his face as he sighs again.

Suddenly not to far from them, Pops and Sato were trying to push each other as they were both using their quirks.

"Come on whippersnapper! Show me all you got!" Shouted Pops.

"Duh... ok" said Sato as he was now dumb from using too much sugar.

(1:38)

In another part of the training area as Johnny was shooting the kids with rubber bullets so he wouldn't kill the students (it does hurt like hell though).

"If you can't dodge my bullets, then you can't dodge anything" said Johnny.

"How are we supposed to dodge them if your eye sight makes you the best sharp shooter!" said Nirengeki.

"These bullets are too fast and they hurt! Are you trying to get us killed!?!?" Shouted Mina.

"Oh come on cowgirl, they're just rubber" said Johnny.

"They still hurt!!!!" Shouted Mina.

(2:01)

Just then in the distance, a loud explosion was heard as multiple students were running away.

"Oh great... looks like Ashley brought in spot" said Johnny.

Spot continues firing off cannon balls from his mouth while Ashley was clapping like a 4 year old.

"Good job Spot! Make sure you don't injured or kill anyone ok puppy" said Ashley.

"Bark" said Spot as he shots more canons from his mouth.

Meanwhile back in new Zeeland while in Hunter's dimensional room as Midoriya and Hisashi were fighting/training with Kurogiri.

(2:14)

"Damn, he's a lot tougher then I thought!" said Midoriya.

"Ha! you know what they say kiddo" said Hisashi. "Don't judge a villain by it's cover"

"How do you like my battle form" said Kurogiri in his battle form (info at a later date). "I was gonna save this form for when I kill your classmates, but training you to defeat that blasted is more important then that... After all I'm not going easy on you"

(2:27)

Midoriya makes a fist.

"Fine by me!" said Midoriya as his whole body glows dark green with a grin on his face. "This is the sort of training I needed right now!"

"He's definitely getting stronger... at this rate he'll mastered it before a whole year in here is over" thought Kurogiri. "Shigaraki... I've best watch yourself if I were you..."

Hisashi walks up to Midoriya and puts his hand on his shoulder. Midoriya and Hisashi looked at each other with a smile.

"Alright kiddo" said Hisashi. "Ready"

"Ready!" Shouted Midoriya.

Then they both lunged forward at Kurogiri for an attack.

(End of flashback/2:50)

These kids are lucky to train under the best of the best" said Sam. "At this rate they'll take down most if not all of the resistance"

"But what about Zibran" said Aizawa.

"Mmmm I'm afraid I don't know..." said Sam. "If anyone is gonna take him down it's either going to be me... or Dragon's son"

"I see..." said Aizawa.

"As you know, I've taken a few students for myself as my unofficial apprentices during this training" said Sam.

(End of Soundtrack/flashback after a week of training)

Bakugou, Todoroki, Kirishima, Momo, Tokoyami, Inasa and Kaminari were all standing alone while Miles and Sam was staring at them.

"So what gives... why are we standing around doing nothing" said Bakugou.

"Well if you want to know, the six of you have been chosen to train under Sam for the rest of time left before Zibran's deadline" said Miles.

"That's if that Midoriya even shows up at all..." Kaminari thought to himself.

"In other words you six have been recognized as the strongest third year students in this whole shelter..." said Sam. "In other words, all of you are granted the privilege to have special training under me"

Everyone was shocked and happy to hear the news...

"Um excuse me Mr. Washington" said Momo. "There's seven of us here, that mean one of us isn't going to train under you"

"Yeah what gives" said Kirishima. "Why is there seven of us here"

"Although it's true that there's seven of you and only one of you isn't going to train under Uncle Patriot... However that person will be training under me as my new apprentice" said Miles.

Everyone was shocked again as they couldn't believe Miles is taking in an apprentice...

"You mean... like an official apprentice" said Tokoyami.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Shouted Inasa.

"This isn't like Miles at all, he isn't that kind of person to take someone under his wing..." Sam thought to himself. "He's the only member that hasn't taken anyone as his apprentice. Has he really found someone worthy for his teachings..."

Miles looks at Kaminari.

"You, Blondie" said Miles.

"W-Wha... m-me!" said Kaminari as he points to himself.

"Yes you" said Miles as he points at him. "As of now, your my official apprentice"

Everyone looks at Kaminari as they couldn't believe he was picked to become an apprentice.

"I... I don't know what to say" said Kaminari.

"Look kid, I know you haven't officially graduated from U.A yet" said Miles. "And I don't have papers to officially make you my real apprentice at the moment... however we don't have a lot of time, and honestly... we're gonna need all the help we can get, and that means to fix that stupid side affect of blowing your brains out while making that idiotic face"

Momo and Kirishima starting laughing a little.

"Yeah! Shut up!" Shouted Kaminari at Momo and Kirishima.

"That being said, we need everyone to be at their best, especially you..." said Miles. "I want to extend your limit as far as it can so we won't have any problems. But even if dragon's son does show up and fight Zibran... we don't know if he's gonna win, so we got to help him as much as we can. Even if that means you still haven't forgive him yet"

Kaminari looks down for a moment.

"I know I should help him, but... I feel like I... been lied too" said Kaminari as everyone looks down for a moment while Bakugou looks away. "Not only that... but I don't deserve to be your apprentice... I'm sorry"

Miles then sighs

"Trust me kid, the fact that all of you are training under the revengers is a huge privilege to have" said Miles. "However unlike the other kids, the seven of you are being trained personally by us"

"Miles is right" said Sam. "There are a lot of other amazing students here that had potential of training under me, like the young gravity girl (Uraraka) and that young engine boy (Iida). However those kids were cut short because I can only train so many of you personally, especially you Kaminari... however Miles is making an exception and has decided that you would be his official apprentice. Since you two have Lightning based quirks, it's only fitting that you'll train under him personally"

"That's not all" said Miles. "One of Zibran's generals in The Resistance has a lightning quirk as well, not only that but he was able to out-speed Scott"

"You mean the Quickster! So he was the one that injured him..." said Momo. "To think that the Resistance has someone like that in their ranks..."

"Yes, but it's not just him you should be worried about... there are others like him and others that are stronger then him, almost all of them have quirks and special armor that protects them from our quirks" said Miles. "However... I've been working on something special myself when it comes to speed. I haven't perfected the technique yet, but with the help of you Kaminari, I can achieve it with your training... so think of it as me training together with you kid"

Kaminari looks up for a moment a smiles.

"T-Thank you" said Kaminari.

Sam gives a thumbs up.

"Alrighty then!" said Sam. "Who's ready to get stronger and take down Zibran!"

Everyone looks at each other and nods.

"Right!" said everyone.

"That's the Spirit!" said Sam.

(End of flashback)

"You think The Revengers can win this" said Aizawa.

"As long as Zibran doesn't get stronger somehow then we have a good chance" said Sam. "We're only training your students so that we can get stronger in the process. After all I don't want the kids to get involved, it still could be too dangerous for them"

"Aizawa sighs.

"I still feel bad for lying to them like that" said Aizawa. "It's just that I needed them to have some faith in themselves... if they were to ever find out about the truth..."

"It's going to be ok" said Sam. "I believe they would understand. But for now it's just our little secret... isn't that right Midnight"

"Oh you, still trying to get some tail at your age I see" said Midnight while jokingly flirting with him.

Sam shakes his head.

"No offense, but I'm not looking for anyone" said Sam.

Aizawa then sighs again.

"Well anyway... if anything does happen, at least their prepared"

"Yeah... they'll be fine..." said Sam.

"By the way" said Midnight. "Once your team defeats Zibran, would you participate in the graduation ceremony"

"..." Sam was quite for a moment.

"Sure... I'll be there" said Sam.

"Good, I just hope they don't hate you for keeping this a secret" said Aizawa.

"We'll figure that out once we defeat Zibran without the kids, they would understand" said Sam.

Just the someone stoped her recording device as she couldn't believe what she just heard...

"Holy crap..." Misako thought to herself while hiding behind them from a safe distance (but still got the whole Conversation on her device). "I must tell someone about this..."

Thanks for all the feed back on this story, I didn't think this fanfic story would make it this far without you guys so thank you so much! I know I haven't been active on my chapters uploads for a while, but I wanted this to come out on the 30th of May because it's been one whole year since I started writing the story :D. As a special thanks to all the wonderful fans for supporting The Great Quirk War Arc for one year, I want to give you all a enjoyable training chapter that will hopefully boost your morale after the dark moments in this arc. But I'm also giving you guys a bonus chapter, a chapter taken place before the school trip to Justice Corp.

Hope you enjoy this bonus chapter.

Meanwhile at U.A Class A Homeroom as a familiar annoying voice was shouting at Aizawa with an idea.

"OH I KNOW!!! I KNOW!!!" Shouted Mineta. "How about a class beach trip!"

"um... class beach trip?" said Aizawa.

"Ya! Come on we never do anything relaxing for our 3 years of hard work! I think it's time we go on vacation!" said Mineta.

"Yeah I agree, the beach sounds awesome!" said Mina.

"I always wanted to try surfing!" said Sero.

"I can get an awesome tan!!!" said Kirishima.

"I can make some delicious snacks for the trip" said Sato.

"I don't want to go to some stupid beach!" Shouted Bakugou. "I get sand in my eyes somehow and it's really annoying!"

"Come on! Please Aizawa sensei!" said Mina. "Can we go"

"No..." said Aizawa.

Almost everyone in the class room started to complain.

"I don't want to go to the beach... it's too bright and I get sunburn... plus I get sand in my sleeping bag" said Aizawa as he zips up his yellow sleeping bag. "Besides your all going to your last school field trip next week, we don't need to the beach"

"DID SOMEONE SAY BEACH!"

Suddenly the class door wings open to reveal Miss Midnight in her bikini.

"I say, hell yeah!" said Miss Midnight.

"Holy shit! Midnight is wearing a bikini!!!!" Shouted Mineta as his nose started to bleed while all the boys "Except Todoroki" were blushing a little.

"Miss Midnight!!! That outfit is too revealing!!!!" Shouted Iida.

"Oh quiet down Iida" said Midnight. "Stop being so bossy and get yourself a girlfriend already"

"But Iida is right, your outfit is too revealing!" said Momo.

"Says the girl with a revealing hero costume..." said Todoroki.

"I-I can't help it ok!" said Momo as she tries to cover herself while blushing. "It's for my quirk!"

"Momo and Iida are right" said Aizawa. "Why in the hell are you wearing a bikini like that anyway"

Suddenly Principal Nezu jumps into the class room wearing what looks like swim trunks.

"Because I've already made plans for both class A and B to go have a nice beach day" said Principal Nezu. "I figured since both of you third years have already done so much, I've set up an private day at the beach for all of us"

Everyone starts cheering except for Bakugou and Aizawa.

"Ok fine... go on your beach trip" said Aizawa. "But I'm not going"

"I figured you say no, so I asked Midnight to take your place in this trip while Sekijiro takes class B" said Principal Nezu. "As for myself I'll be going as a super advisor"

"Yeah right... you just wanna go just like Midnight..." Aizawa thought to himself.

"Wait a minute Principal Nezu" said Momo as she raises her hand. "If your going with us, who's going to watch the school"

"Oh that's easy" said Principal Nezu. "Aizawa would watch over the school for me"

"W-Wait a minute!" said Aizawa.

"Now let's all go have a fantastic beach day tomorrow" said Principal Nezu while completely ignoring Aizawa. "And make sure you get your swimsuits"

"Yeah!" Shouted everyone except for Bakugou and Aizawa.

One day later.

As the bus carrying students from class A and B finally arrived at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Everyone started getting off the bus after parking.

"I've made arrangements for having the beach to ourselves, so feel free to have fun" said Principal Nezu.

"Also no fooling around ok boys and girls" said Midnight. "Personally I wouldn't mind but it's school rules"

"She doesn't mind!?!?!?" Everyone thought to themselves.

She the whips the ground with her whip.

"anyway go out there and have some fun!" Shouted Midnight as everyone cheered.

"This sucks... I hate the beach..." quietly said Bakugou.

"Oh come on, it will be fun Kacchan" said Naya as she hugs his arm.

"Get off of me!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he was blushing a little.

Uraraka looks over at Bakugou and Naya and thought...

"They have been getting very close... I wonder if Deku would allow me to be close to him like tha-" before Uraraka can finish thinking to herself, Mina comes over and puts her arms around Uraraka.

"Come on sister!" said Mina in excitement. "Let's get our swimsuits on and go to the ocean!!!!"

"Um, ok!" said Uraraka as she was caught off guard from Mina's surprise attack.

After some time later, everyone was changed into their swimsuits and were now having fun on the beach. Sero was practicing surfing as Kirishima was trying to get a tan. Jirou, Yui, Setsuna, and Itsuka were playing some volleyball. Ojiro was making a sand mermaid tale for Toru as Tsuyu and Momo come walking up.

"Look guys!" said Toru. "I'm a mermaid"

However since Toru was invisible it was just a flooring Bikini top with a sand mermaid tail.

"Wow... that's..." said Momo as she wouldn't explain what was going on but did want to upset her.

"Pretty cool..." said Tsuyu.

"Aw man..." said Toru. "You guys don't like it..."

"I told you it would look weird" said Ojiro as he looks down. "I'm a horrible artist..."

"It's not your fault" said Toru. "I think your a good artist, right guys"

Both Momo and Tsuyu looked at each other for a moment.

"Um... Yeah! Your a great artist!" said Momo.

Tusyu then whispers into momo's ear.

"It's not the sand sculpture it's her" whispered Tsuyu.

"I know! But she doesn't know that" whispered Momo.

"Anyway, you guys look cute in your swimsuits!" said Toru.

"Y-You think so..." said Tsuyu while getting a little embarrassed.

"Thanks, I brought one of my favorites" said Momo.

"Favorites... you have more then one swimsuit!?!?" said Toru.

"Yeah, I thought everyone had a few dozen swimsuits" said Momo casually.

Everyone was quiet.

"I only have one..." said Toru.

Just then Todoroki comes walking out while wearing his swim trunks.

"Hey, what your guys doing" said Todoroki.

Suddenly Toru jumps out from the sand mermaid to get a better view.

"Well... there goes my hard work..." said Ojiro.

"Holy crap! That's so hot!!!" said Toru while the Momo and Tsuyu were blushing like crazy.

"I know it's hot" said Todoroki. "It's almost 85 degrees out"

"That's what I meant!" said Toru.

Meanwhile in another part of the beach as Mineta and Kaminari were laying down on the sand while watching the girls play volleyball.

"Aw man, this is the best day ever" said Mineta as he watches the boobs bounce when one of the girls hit the ball.

"I know you say that every time we see stuff like this" said Kaminari. "But this time it's for real"

Just then they both see legs blocking their view, when they both look up they see Jiro with a pissed off look on her face.

"Oh... hi... Jiro" said Kaminari as he knew he's in trouble.

"You guys are the worst" said Jiro as she then kick sand in their faces.

"Aaaahhhhh MY EYES!!! Shouted Kaminari as they both scramble around trying to get sand out of their eyes.

"Jiro you bitch! Why did you do that!" said Mineta.

"You two deserved it you pervs!" said Jiro as she walks away in anger.

Suddenly Kirishima gets up from his tanning to look what is going on.

"I get why she's mad, but that's kinda messed up what she just did" said Kirishima.

Suddenly Tetsutetsu while tanning as while.

"Yeah I'll say" said Tetsutetsu.

Just then they both looked at each other for a moment.

"HEY WHAT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" Shouted Kirishima.

"IM GETTING A TAN WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Shouted Tetsutetsu.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS COPYING ME!" Shouted Kirishima.

"NO IM NOT! ANYONE CAN GET A TAN SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU OWN IT ASSHOLE!" Shouted Tetsutetsu.

While both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were arguing, Mina and Uraraka were hanging out and having fun while Midoriya was still hiding inside in the changing room in embarrassment.

"Aw man... why did I packed these of all things" said Midoriya as he looks down at his All Might themed swim trunks. "Why didn't I buy regular trunks... now everyone will make fun of me"

"Including Uraraka if she sees me like this" Midoriya thought to himself.

Just then Bakugou comes out of the changer as he stops and looks at Midoriya... he had a surprised and pissed off look in his face. Midoriya then notices Bakugou as he was about to scream.

"Oh crap! Kacchan Is going to make fun of..." However before Midoriya can finish thinking to himself, he looks down and notices the same All Might theme trunks he was wearing...

They both stood there awkwardly as they couldn't believe the situation they were in.

"Hey there you guys are"

Suddenly both Midoriya and Bakugou looked up to see Uraraka and Mina coming over to see them.

"Yeah what took you so..." Mina stoped as she and Uraraka both started at their matching swim trunks.

Suddenly Mina starts laughing like crazy ash she was about to roll on the ground from laughter.

"S-SHUT UP!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he was now pissed. "It's not like that!!!"

"Aw crap! Now Uraraka is going to laugh at me!!!" Midoriya thought to himself as he covers his face form embarrassment.

However Uraraka was looking at his abs as her whole face was red.

"Um... excuse me!" said Uraraka as she runs away while covering her face.

"W-Wait!!" Shouted Midoriya while Mina was still laughing. "it's... not what is looks like..."

"Aw man, now she thinks I'm a loser..." Midoriya thought to himself as he looks down.

Suddenly Naya comes walking up to them.

"Oh my god!" said Naya. "You guys have matching trunks! That's so adorable!"

Bakugou looks over and starts to panic.

"H-Hey wait a minute!!!" said Bakugou.

"You guys are such good friends! I'm gonna tell everyone about this!" said Naya.

"Wait!!!!" Shouted Midoriya and Bakugou.

However it was too late... after Naya told everyone about Midoriya and Bakugou's matching swim trunks, all the girls (Except for Uraraka) were gathered around and laughing at them. Midoriya was looking down in embarrassment and Bakugou was pissed off as hell.

"Holy crap! This is too funny!" Shouted Jiro while laughing.

"I know right! this is too funny!" said Mina.

Some of the guys were watching as they felt sorry for them.

"Man.. talk about embarrassing" said Sero.

"They must've accidentally brought the same matching trunks" said Todoroki.

"I'd say" said Tokoyami. "Midoriya and Bakugou would never do this, at least... that's what I hope"

"Maybe their gay or something" said Mineta.

"I doubt that dude..." said Kaminari.

"You never know..." said Mineta.

Bakugou turns at Naya with a pissed off face.

"WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE LIKE THAT!!!" Shouted Bakugou. "WE DIDN'T WEAR THE SAME TRUNKS BECAUSE WE WANTED TOO!!! IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!!!!"

"Misunderstanding?" said Naya. "So... you weren't just being best friends?"

"LIKE HELL!!! WHY WOULD WE WEAR THE SAME UNIFORM ON PURPOSE!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Told ya..." said Todoroki.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" said Naya.

"It's kinda too late now Naya" said Itsuka. "What's done is done"

"But still... this is too funny" said Tokage. "I don't think it could get any more hilarious than this"

Just as Tokage said that, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu came back to the group... everyone looks over and see the both of them completely sun burned from trying to tan.

"No... freaking... WAY!!!!" Shouted Mina as all the girls started laughing at them as well. "This is the best day of my life!"

"Those idiots forget to put on sunscreen" said Todoroki

"Ok... now that is funny" said Kaminari as he starts to laugh a little.

"Yeah Yeah laugh at us all you want..." said Kirishima in a pissed mood.

Suddenly Bakugou turns over at Midoriya.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DEKU!" Shouted Bakugou.

Suddenly Bakugou starts chasing him as Midoriya starts screaming while running away.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Shouted Bakugou as they around the beach.

Suddenly Midoriya trips as he accidentally kicks and sends the sand at Bakugou's eyes.

Aaaahhhhhhhhh DAMNIT!!!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he starts firing off explosives from his hands. "MY EYES!!!!"

Bakugou starts going berserk while blind from sand in his eyes as the everyone starts running away.

"Don't worry Momo!" Shouted Mineta as he starts running at Momo. "I'll save you!"

Momo kicks Mineta as he falls down.

"Eww I don't need your help!" said Momo.

"DAMNIT DEKU!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Shouted Bakugou as he stoped using his explosives.

Bakugou trips as he fall down near Momo... However he accidentally gets his fingers caught in the back of Momo's bikini top as it clips off... her bikini top comes off as she was shocked seeing it happen like this...

Then, as Mineta slowly gets up from being kicked in the face... he sees it...

(Play My Hero Academia OST Heiwa No Shōchō)

For all of his life, Mineta had always wanted to see bare boobs... he had seen it on the internet before, but never in person... until today... and it wasn't just any normal girl's either... it was Momo Yaoyorozu's... Mineta stared back with shock and happiness as he can hear angels singing in the background while Momo looks at him with fear...

"On this day... of this mouth... of this year... I became... a man" Mineta thought to himself as blood slowly trips down from his noise. "I waited my whole life to see god's greatest creation... the woman's breasts... and it wasn't some random flat chick... it wasn't a normal size either... it was... the best... size... any man can ask for..."

Momo screams so loud the whole beach heard the poor girl's cry for help as she covers herself in embarrassment... but it was too late. Luckily for her nobody saw it as they were too busy panicking... however, one person saw them... and it wasn't the person she wanted him to see.

Mineta slowly falls back to the ground with huge amounts of blood was shooting out from his noise.

"Thank you Midoriya... for causing this amazing chain reaction" Mineta thought to himself as he closes his eyes while smiling. "I can die happy... without any regrets"

He hits the ground as blood from his noise is soaked in the sand. Midnight and Principal Nezu try to comfort Momo as she was crying from embarrassment.

Bakugou slowly lifts up head head with his eyes still covered in sand and shots...

"I F#CKING HATE THE BEACH!!!" Shouted Bakugou (unaware of what he did by accident).

(Midoriya and Uraraka barely talked for the whole bus ride back, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu had very bad sunburn for next few days, Momo didn't tell anyone about Mineta seeing her boobs in fear of embarrassment and pretend it never happened while Mineta didn't say a word, knowing that nobody would believe him... but he didn't care. He was happy for what he saw and that was enough)

Hope you like the bonus chapter :D


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

After dinner was over, Uraraka, Iida, and Naya were walking back alone to their rooms when Misako suddenly runs up to them.

"Hey! Can I show you something!" said Misako. "It's super important!"

"Misako? What are you doing here" said Uraraka.

"Yeah, if someone sees you hanging around with us they might start rumors" said Naya.

"It's not about Midoriya" said Misako. "It's about the principle and the leader of The Revengers... Their lying to you guys"

"Lying!?!? How dare you say such a thing to Aizawa at a time like this!" said Iida.

"But I have proof!" said Misako as she pulls out the recording device she carries around her.

She plays the device as it begins to play the Conversation between Aizawa and Sam.

("As long as Zibran doesn't get stronger somehow then we have a good chance" said Sam. "We're only training your students so that we can get stronger in the process. After all I don't want the kids to get involved, it still could be too dangerous for them"

The recording device picks up Aizawa sigh.

"I still feel bad for lying to them like that" said Aizawa. "It's just that I needed them to have some faith in themselves... if they were to ever find out about the truth..."

"It's going to be ok" said Sam. "I believe they would understand. But for now it's just our little secret...)

Misako the stops the recording.

"See! I told you!" said Misako.

"You mean... this whole training lesson with the Revengers is just a lie to make them stronger..." said Naya.

"Come on you know what you just heard!" said Misako. "Why would I lie to you guys, your Mineta's friends"

Uraraka was quite as she didn't know what to say while looking down...

"Well it's complicated right now, especially with everyone is still on edge about Midoriya" said Naya.

"Oh... right..." said Misako.

"I... don't believe it" said Iida. "This whole training session was just a cover up so we wouldn't get involved..."

"I know right!" said Misako. "It's like they don't even trust you guys!"

"I get it though, they don't want to lose us" said Iida. "But why keep it a secret, why couldn't they just say we can't... it's going to cause more trust issues"

"Because some of us would do anything to get back at Zibran... even if it means we die trying..." said Uraraka as she breaks her silence. "I know we're very important because we're the next generation... however that won't mean a thing if Zibran decides to destroy the entire country"

Uraraka then looks up.

"I can't stand by when more and more people are getting killed, I want to do something" said Uraraka.

"But how are we gonna do anything if we're stuck here, not only that but this shelter is completely far away in the mountains" said Naya.

"I don't know... but I want to something... I want to leave this place and save some people that are suffering out there. I mean... that's what Deku would do" said Uraraka.

"I understand, but we can't just leave even if we wanted to" said Iida. "Besides we don't even know where to start"

"I know but..." said Uraraka.

"Look, I'm gonna show this recording to the students training under uncle patriot" said Misako. "Maybe one of them will figure out what to do"

Uraraka then begins to leave.

"I'm going back to my room... I need some alone time if you don't mind" said Uraraka.

"Not a problem" said Iida.

"Me and Iida will go with Misako to tell the others" said Naya.

"Ok, but just be careful..." said Uraraka. "Also if you decide to tell the others, I want you guys to stay civil... I don't want anymore infighting with our classmates again. After all, we're still pretty divided"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mineta will listen to me" said Misako. "After all I'm his girlfriend"

Uraraka smiles and looks down

"I wished Deku was my boyfriend..." Uraraka said to herself quietly.

"What did you say?" said Naya.

"Oh! Um... nothing!" said Uraraka as she tries to hid what she just said... "anyway I'm going now, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow"

Uraraka finally leaves the group as Iida then looks at Misako.

"I still can't believe you two are dating" said Iida.

"Yeah well... he's a bit of a handful that's for sure" said Misako. "I mean it's not all that bad, we're almost basically the same... plus he saved my life so I own him everything"

"At lest you have a guy who isn't a jerk..." said Naya sounding depressed after getting mad at Bakugou few mouths back.

"Yeah but Bakugou doesn't sneak into girls bathrooms..." said Iida. "Um... no offense"

"It's fine, after all I am a bit of a perv myself remember..." said Misako looking away in embarrassment.

Naya sighs.

"At least a pervert is still better then someone who says horrible things about quirkless people... but... he's just scared... I think..." said Naya.

Both Iida and Misako looked at each other for a moment.

"Naya... do you still have feelings for Bakugou?" said Iida.

Naya looks away.

"It's..." said Naya as she closes her eyes. "It's complicated..."

Meanwhile where Sam's trannies were waiting for another night for training with uncle patriot. Bakugou suddenly sneezes.

"Damn, looks like someone is talking smack behind your back" said Kirishima.

"Shut up!" said Bakugou.

"Hey... has anyone seen Yaoyorozu?" said Tokoyami.

"Maybe she's not coming to practice" said Todoroki. "That really sucks..."

"Yeah, especially since you like her so much" said Kirishima while smirking.

Todoroki was quite for a moment.

"Come on dude when are you gonna ask her out already" said Kirishima.

"Honestly I should be saying the same thing about you Kirishima" said Tokoyami. "Why haven't you asked Mina out yet. We all know she was your date to the dance"

"W-We just went as friends" said Kirishima while blushing a little. "Come on man, don't change the subject"

Just then Momo comes walking up to them, However she wasn't wearing her new costume anymore, in fact she was wearing her original outfit.

"Sorry I took so long" said Momo. "I had to change my outfit"

"Yeah no kidding!" said Kaminari as his eyes were staring at somewhere it shouldn't be. "Why did you get rid of your new costume?"

"Because... I've been thinking about it for a while and I decided not wear it" said Momo. "I know this might sound cheesy, but I wasn't myself... sure the new costume I got made my quirk easier to use, but deep down I hated the fact that it was made by... him..."

Almost everyone knew that feeling as well, everyone's costumes were made by companies that were owned under Yusake.

"Not only that, but I don't need an advance suit... especially one made by him" said Momo.

Momo looks at her outfit.

"Sure... this costume my be reveling, but I don't care anymore... it's my design because it helps my quirk... I'm the everything hero: Creati! and there's nothing wrong with that!" said Momo as she looks up with a smile.

"Good for you Momo, way to show off in style!" said Kirishima.

"You are positive you don't mind..." said Todoroki.

Momo begins to think about Mineta and cringes.

"Maybe... a little..." said Momo.

"Well I don't give a damn... who cares what you wear as long as you help me kill that bastard" said Bakugou.

"Help you..." Tokoyami thought to himself.

"You only say that because your still wearing that upgrade" said Momo. "If you hate him more then anyone, you should get rid of it like I did"

Bakugou begins to laugh.

"You don't get it... I'm not wearing it because I like it" said Bakugou with an evil look on his face. "I'm only wearing it... because I'm gonna kill him with it"

Everyone was quiet.

"Well that's one way to still use it" said Kirishima.

Just then Sam comes walking in.

"Alright everyone, who's ready for another night of training" said Sam.

Meanwhile back were Uraraka was about to head inside of the building, she sees Aizawa and Midnight talking to each other alone. Uraraka the gets out of sight so she can eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So... you and Mis Joker going out?" said Midnight.

"Why does everyone think that..." said Aizawa. "Also why do you care about who I date"

Midnight then puts her finger on her lips.

"That's a secret..." said Midnight in her sexy voice.

Aizawa sighs.

"Is this why you brought me out here" said Aizawa.

"Actually no" said Midnight now in her normal voice. "We got intel that there's a prison camp not too far from this shelter, I highly suggest that we send in a rescue team as soon as possible"

"I see" said Aizawa. "But how soon do you want it"

"Very soon" said Midnight. "There's a rumor that their killing all of the prisoners there..."

"You mean..." said Aizawa.

"He's gonna be there..." said Midnight.

Aizawa's sigh again.

"Damnit..." said Aizawa. "Ok, I'll set up a rescue team and let Sam know when he's done... Tell me where the location is so we can get started"

"We don't know the specific location, but it's 25 miles somewhere down south from here" said Midnight. "That's all we got"

"I see, ok then. Thanks for the info" said Aizawa.

As Uraraka moves away from her hiding place, she begins to run to find Iida and the others.

"This is it! It's now or never" Uraraka thought to herself.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

Meanwhile in the large metal castle where Tokyo used to be. 8:56 pm. Two resistance soldiers were in the changing room as they get ready for a scouting mission to find any quirkie's hideout.

(Most soldiers now wear special clothing to move around better in the suits of armor so that's what these soldiers are changing into those special clothes)

"I tell yeah, scouting missions are fun and all..." said the resistance soldier. "But I want to do something important, if you know what I mean"

"I know what your saying bro, but going out and finding any potential pros that are still hiding out there is extremely important" said the other resistance soldier.

"I know I know... but I want to do something more, I want to be in the front lines and fight these bastards for treating us like shit" said the resistance soldier.

"You should be lucky that your doing scouting missions" said the other resistance soldier. "If you were in the front lines you more likely to be killed. Sure these suits mostly help us against quirks, but there's still a chance that one freak with a powerful quirk can touch you and when that happens... it's game over"

"That's why I want to be in the front lines with Zibran" said the resistance soldier. "He's unstoppable and will protect us from any threat"

"Yeah but he's mostly dose everything by himself now... because he's powerful I mean" said the resistance soldier. "If he wanted to, he would've easily leave Japan and control all the countries by now. But instead he's letting us fight the good fight here..."

The second soldier turn towards the first soldier next to him.

"You think he's holding back for our sake?" said the other resistance soldier.

"Don't stupid" said the resistance soldier. "He's waiting to fight All Might's successor remember"

"Oh right! I remember now" said the other resistance soldier. "Man it's been almost 3 months already? Time sure flies fast when your killing freaks"

Both of the resistance soldiers laugh for a moment.

"Yeah, in fact it's actually 3 days left before the fight" said the resistance soldier.

"3 days?!?!? You think that brat is gonna show?" said the other resistance soldier.

"Ha! I seriously doubt it" said the resistance soldier. "Knowing that little shit, he most likely ran away"

"Yeah but what if he's training" said the other resistance soldier. "I'm not saying he'll win or anything but it's a possibility that he's training somewhere to control that quirk"

"Even if that boy trains, he's no match for Zibran... after all I heard Zibran is slowly getting stronger" said the resistance soldier.

"Yeah... I just want this war to be over so we can finally be treated equally" said the other resistance soldier.

"Good luck, it's gonna take a while before we annihilate every quirk" said the resistance soldier. "And before we start going to other countries, Zibran needs to beat and kill the boy or make him join our side"

"Yep. Either way, we still win" said the other resistance soldier.

Just then an older looking man comes walking in with a depressing look on his face as he gets ready as well.

"Who's that guy?" whispered the other resistance soldier.

"Oh him... he's one of those auto pilot bastards that doesn't want to fight" whispered the resistance soldier as the both of them look at him. "I heard rumors that he has a freak for a daughter"

"Oh... I see, Another system sucker... what a disappoint" said the other resistance soldier.

(System suckers is a slur for what other quirkless people in the resistance call their own who don't like to fight or don't mind society and are ok with being nobodies. Sometimes they get married to "freaks" but only to have children with quirks for the benefits, but it's still rare for a quirkless person to be in a relationship with a "freak" due to how much of an outcast most quirkless people are)

"Forget about him, we're going to be late for our mission" said the resistance soldier.

As the two soldiers were now done changing their clothes and were now leaving, the man begins to think about all the horrible things he's done by not being able to do anything while in auto pilot... he then leans his head against the locker and starts tearing up.

"Naya... please forgive me..." said Mr Manzo.

All the way above the changing room for the soldiers is the throne room, Zibran and Wada were discussing about the upcoming prisoner executions.

"My lord, we have just gotten word that the Executioner is getting closer towards sector 51 as we speak" said Wada. "Once there, he will begin preparations to execute all of the prisoners"

(Resistance prison camps are known as sectors and the total amount of sectors across Japan is over 120. Sectors contain few hundred "prisoners" that are sometimes executed by the 10th general of the Resistance when they try to escape. So far the total amount of prisoners the Executioner has slain is over 1,250 throughout the past 3 mouths)

"In other news, captain's 14 and 15 have almost completed their mission" continued Wada. "It would take time for them to come back but things are looking good for the Resistance when it comes to keeping things in check"

Zibran continues to sit on his metal throne while having his head rest on his right hand.

"As for the rest of the world" said Wada. "I expect the United Nations to come up with a new plan of attack against us, I highly suggest we prepare for an upcoming attack from any of the countries"

Just then the hacker comes walking into the throne room to speak with Zibran and Wada

"Lord Zibran" said the hacker. "I have something to ask of you"

"What is" said Zibran.

"It's about the Executioner" said the hacker. "Do you think it's wise to send him alone in that sector so close to the enemy shelter, it's kinda dangerous don't you think"

Zibran stares at him for a moment.

"After all I suggested we should've attacked that shelter mouths ago... but now they might strike and attack one of our generals" said the hacker. "What if they send someone powerful enough to take him down"

Wada the looks back at Zibran as he continues to stare at the hacker. Then he begins to chuckle to himself.

"Yes I'm well aware of that" said Zibran. "After all I made sure I sent him to sector 51"

"W-Wait! You sent him there knowing about the situation!?!" said the hacker. "Why would you risk losing someone like him! I mean I know he's a new general, but he's pretty popular with our troops. wouldn't the other soldiers get mad if they found out that you sent him there knowing that he might get killed?"

"Who said anything about me sending him to his death..." said Zibran. "He's well equipped with not only a general's type Zibranium armor, but he's signature weapon, The Shinigami, is one advance weapon that slices the toughest of foes"

"Y-Yeah... but..." said the hacker before Zibran interrupts him.

"Are you suggesting that he might get killed by a bunch of freaks..." said Zibran. "Don't tell me your not giving him enough credit..."

"N-No! I'm just saying that it would be best to bring in someone if something horrible happens" said the hacker.

Zibran begins to laugh.

"It's fine, I'm only playing with you hacker" said Zibran. "In fact I'm already a step ahead of you"

Zibran looks to his left as a familiar vulture headed resistance general comes out of the shadows wearing his armor.

"W-What!?!? Where did he come from" said the hacker as he was caught off guard. "How long was he standing over there!?!?!"

"Long enough to hear your bitching" said Ichigo

(The 9th General of the Resistance, Ichigo Chino)

"I was about to send Ichigo to watch over him just before you came in" said Zibran. "So there's nothing to worry about"

"Oh... I see, sorry to bother you then" said the hacker.

"It's fine hacker... in fact since your already here" said Zibran. "do you want to know about our little plan"

"Little... plan?" said the hacker.

Zibran chuckles to himself again.

(Play Spider-Man Homecoming Soundtrack - Vulture Complete Theme/1:56)

"Let me explain" said Zibran. "You see, my plan is to lure the revengers out of the shelter so that we can send in the captains and the army of soldier/bots to go in and kill as many freaks as possible"

"Once the revengers take the bait, I'll fly in to rescue the Executioner before the revengers can do anything and fly away safely" said Ichigo. "My flight suit of armor can carry him no problem"

"Its a very simple plan" said Zibran. "we'll go in and kill all of the remaining freaks in the shelter as a way of self defense while the revengers are away..."

"So... by doing that you'll have an excuse to go in and kill the students..." said the hacker. "That's a great plan! but why wait so long until now to do it"

"I'm was waiting for Midoriya to give me his response, after all I gave him a chance to respond" said Zibran. "However... I'm getting bored... so I'll just have his 'friends' killed before he shows up, if he even shows up at all..."

He then smiles sinisterly.

(2:34)

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes that all of his little classmates are dead..." said Zibran. "right before I kill him where he stands"

(2:44/ End of Soundtrack)


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

Back the the shelter in the mountains as Mina was just about to head back to the building where her room was when she suddenly sees Uraraka running towards her.

"Hey girl!" said Mina. "Why are you running out here so fast?"

Uraraka stops for a moment.

"I have no time to explain, I got to go" said Uraraka as she starts running again.

"H-Hey!" said Mina as Uraraka runs past her. "Wait for me!"

Mina then tries to follow Uraraka as she too runs behind her...

Just then a shadow of person appeared as someone just witness what just happened.

Meanwhile not too far from where Uraraka ran into Mina, Mineta was walking back when he sees Iida, Naya, and his girlfriend Misako were waiting outside of Uncle patriot's training room where Sam was "training" with the other students.

"What's Misako doing... don't tell me she secretly agrees with those guys!" said Mineta.

Suddenly Uraraka finally catches up to Iida and the others with an important message with Mina following behind her.

"Guys!" Shouted Uraraka. "I just got word that there's a Resistance prison camp nearby!"

"Wait really!?!?" said Naya.

"I overheard Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Midnight talking about it" said Uraraka. "They said that the camp is about 25 miles south from here... not only that, but their gonna kill all the prisoners there!"

"What!?!?!" Shouted All three of them.

"HEY!" everyone looks over and sees Mina as she finally catches up.

"What's going on!" said Mina.

"Same!" Everyone again looks over and sees Mineta running over to the group as well.

"Misako! What's this about!" said Mineta.

"M-Minoru!!!" said Misako. "Where did you come from!?!?"

"I saw you hanging out with these jerks! I can't believe you side with Midoriya after what he did!" said Mineta.

"Hold on it's not like that!" said Miasko.

"Then what is it?" said Mina. "I'm confused to what's going on here"

"Guys!!!! Let me explain everything!" Shouted Uraraka as everyone was now quite.

After explaining everything that happened and what she just heard from Aizawa and Midnight, everyone seems to be on the same page now.

"I see... so this whole time... the teachers were lying to us" said Mineta. "I... I don't know who to trust anymore"

"I know... not only that but there's a prison camp not too far from here" said Mina. "And there gonna kill all of them!"

"That's insane! That's going completely against what Zibran said about saving the prisoners of war until after the 3 mouths are up" said Naya.

"But who's the guy Mr Aizawa and Ms Midnight were talking about?" said Mina.

"It's Zibran" said Uraraka. "It's got to be him"

"Hold on" said Naya. "I don't think Zibran would waste his time going to a sector just to kill a few prisoners... if anything, I think I know who they were referring to"

"Who?" said Mina.

"Isn't it obvious..." said Naya as she slowly looks up. "The Executioner..."

Everyone was silent.

"Someone like that is going be there..." said Iida. "I heard rumors about that man... he's completely dangerous"

"Which is why we need to go down there and help them!" said Uraraka. "This is our chance to go out and save those people before they all get executed by someone like him!"

"I don't know..." said Misako. "I don't think we stand a chance against a general like that... but also, my quirk is... well... uncontrollable"

"Not only that, but how are we gonna get out of here" said Naya. "We can't leave this place without getting into serious trouble, and even if we get out without anyone knowing... how are we gonna get there in time before The Executioner kills them all"

"I don't know..." said Uraraka as she makes a fist. "But I want to show that we're capable of fighting this war... I want to do this, I need to go out there and save those people, even if we can't save all of them... saving at least a few people would be good enough for me!"

Suddenly Iida puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me... I know how you feel... just me I completely understand, but... we can't just leave this place, it's too dangerous" said Iida. "Not only would we violate school rules... but we might get ourselves killed..."

Everyone else looks away as Iida then looks up at Uraraka.

"What would Midoriya think if you were to get killed while he was still training..." said Iida. "He'll blame himself for not being there, after he likes you... are you willing to go out there and get yourself killed without telling him how you feel"

Uraraka was quite... she knew what Iida was saying and was trying to protect her, but she still wanted to do something important.

"I'm still going..." said Uraraka as she moves Iida hands away from her. "I know it seems selfish... but I can't sit here and do nothing while hundreds of people are getting killed"

She then looks up at Iida.

"We're heroes... that's what we've been training for our whole lives" said Uraraka. "If you're gonna stop me then bring it on..."

She then steps back and makes her fighting pose.

"I'll fight all of you if it means I can be useful in this war" said Uraraka.

Iida then looks down... and shake his head.

"I'm not letting my good friend risk her life... especially by herself..." said Iida as he begins to sigh. "I'm going to regret this..."

Iida looks up.

"but I'm coming with you" said Iida. "But no fighting, we're just going to help some of the prisoners escape"

Uraraka smiled as she stops her fighting stance.

"Thanks, Iida" said Uraraka.

"Well... if you guys are going then I'm going too" said Naya. "I want to help my friends, even if that means we risk our lives!"

"Thanks Naya" said Uraraka.

"I'm coming too! The more the merrier I say!" Shouted Mina.

Uraraka nods with a smile.

"Um..." said Misako. "You know my quirk is too dangerous to control, especially at night"

"But we need all the help we can get girl" said Mina.

"She's right, we need a lot more people helping us" said Naya. "Even if you can't fight, we'll need some help getting most of the people out of there"

Misako was quite for a moment.

"Ok fine... but I'm not going without Minoru" said Misako.

"H-Hold on! Who said I was joining you guys!" said Mineta.

"Come on Mineta!" said Naya. "We need all the help we can get"

"Besides you fought a general and lived!" said Mina.

"Yeah but barely!" said Mineta as he then begins to leave. "I'm not going through that again! Come on Misako let's go"

"WAIT!!! Please Mineta" said Uraraka. "You've done it before..."

Mineta was quite for a moment.

"I might do it again..." said Mineta as he slowly turns around. "If you let me touch your boobs"

Uraraka face was completely red as she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"NO WAY YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!!" Shouted Mina. "Besides these melons are for Midoriya"

"M-Mina!" said Uraraka in embarrassment.

"Then forget it..." said Mineta as he turns back. "I'm leaving"

"I can't he ask for something like that in front of his girlfriend..." said Naya.

Just then Misako begins to walk over to Mineta.

"Misako?" said Naya.

Misako wanted to help, but she couldn't go without her boyfriend... however there was another way for Mineta to change his mind... and only she could do it.

"Minoru!" said Misako. "If you come with me to help Uraraka... then... then I'll take your virginity!!!"

Everyone was quiet as Mineta stoped in his tracks... they couldn't believe what Misako just said. Mineta was completely silent as he slowly turns around.

"Misako..." said Mineta. "Your not lying to me are you..."

"Of course not I'm your girlfriend! If you help us bring back the survivors, then I'll take your virginity!" said Misako. "I promise!"

Everyone around them was completely shocked and in disbelief to what Misako is asking.

Mineta then takes a ball from his head and looks at it for a moment.

"You know... if I told myself 3 years ago that I was going to lose my virginity to a cute girl who happens to be my girlfriend... I wouldn't believe it" said Mineta. "Damnit... Why am I such a pathetic loser who's easy to read..."

Mineta turns around and looks at them.

"Alright... I'm coming... but only because you said so" said Mineta.

"Thank you..." said Misako as they look at each other for a moment.

"I swear she's just as crazy as he is!" Whispered Mina to Uraraka.

"Well... they are dating..." Uraraka whispered back.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way we should really think of a strategy to get out of here and get to the sector as fast as possible" said Naya.

"But how are we gonna get out of here and find a way to get there in time" said Mina.

Just then a similar voice comes out of nowhere.

"I can help with that"

Everyone turns around to see Shinso standing there as he heard the whole thing.

"After all, I'm the reason why Midoriya and the others got away a few mouths ago" said Shinso.


	138. Chapter 138

(Author's note: ok, before I start this chapter, I want to say I'm sorry that I've been super busy and lazy with coming out with chapters... it's gotten so bad that I haven't even worked on my other side story of Shonen Force as well. I feel so bad for not putting out chapters as much as I use to be when I first started, I feel like my motivation of working on this has slow down dramatically... no I'm not quitting, I can't stop now after all the support you've guys given me, after all you deserve to know how Midoriya vs Zibran ends. Trust me it's coming, but I don't know when. However I do know it's getting close because now Uraraka along with Iida and the others will fight two of the 10 generals very soon. That's when everyone else will have their chance to fight and defeat the generals. However I can't tell you who will fight who and how it will end, but I can say things will get going soon. Just wanted to say I'm still alive and I'll try my best to put out more chapters. Enjoy)

Chapter 138

"Shinso?!?!?" said everyone as he walks towards them.

"Wait! So it was you who got Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou out of the shelter!" Shouted Iida.

"How did you get them out in the first place?" said Misako.

"Simple... I brainwash the guards" said Shinso.

Everyone was quiet.

"Why didn't any of the teachers think of that possibility!?!?!" said Iida.

"Our teachers are kind of dumb" said Mina.

"Well, we didn't think of that either..." said Naya. "It just happened to slipped everyone's radar"

"Ok, But why are you helping us?" said Uraraka. "Aren't you afraid that you'll be in serious trouble once Aizawa and the others find out this time"

"It's true that I'll get in serious trouble once we get out of here" said Shinso. "But I'm doing this because I want to get back at that bastard Yusake and his Resistance... not only that but I feel bad about not standing up for Midoriya. I thought I had problems because my quirk, but he never had one to begin with... and he's training for his life to fight against the guy who killed his mentor"

"No offense Shinso, but I never took you for being on Midoriya's side in all of this" said Naya.

"Exactly! And how the hell do you know for sure if he's really training and not hiding away" said Mineta. "I still don't fully trust him"

"Fully?" Mina thought to herself.

"I know because I have a feeling he won't run away..." said Shinso. "I know that sounds stupid, but I believe Midoriya wouldn't betray his dream to become a hero"

Shinso looks down.

"Not only that... but Midoriya still believed in your innocence after almost everyone believed that you were a traitor Uraraka... it was my quirk that got you in trouble, even though it was all Neito doing" said Shinso.

He then bows down.

"And for that, I'll help not only you but Midoriya by going with you to save those people from the Resistance" said Shinso.

Uraraka then smiles back with a warm and forgiving smile.

"This is great! with Shinso on our side, we can brainwashed most of the guards and get out of here" said Mina.

"But how are we gonna get to the location of the prison camp" said Naya. "It's 20 miles south from here and that if their not talking about on vehicle"

"Then we'll highjack one of the buses and escape that way" said Shinso as he gets back up from bowing.

"But we don't even know where the prison camp is exactly" said Naya.

"It's south from here, so if we take the rote down south then maybe we'll find it" said Uraraka.

"That's not a very accurate location" said Iida. "How are we going to find the right road that leads to the hidden prison camp"

"Simple" said Shinso. "You can scout the area, after all you can run pretty fast"

"True, and there could be some Resistance nearby" said Iida. "However That's gonna be tricky not to get caught..."

"Iida..." said Uraraka as she looks at him with a serious face. "We've been training with the Revengers... even though it was only a cover up, I bet we can take down a few guards"

"She's right" said Naya and she steps in. "We can handle a few Resistance guards, it's the generals like the Executioner we should be worried about"

"But how are we gonna combat against those guys wearing that kinda of gear" said Misako. "Have you forgotten that they have anti quirk armor!"

"Simple... we don't rely on a quirks as much" said Uraraka. "However Iida can probably still fight since he uses the speed for kicks"

"That's true, I can use my legs since it's my quirk only boost the speed of my legs" said Iida. "But we can't be too sure if my attacks alone will hurt a general"

"Which is why we can't fight a general at all cost" said Naya. "Even if it means we can't save every prisoner"

"Yeah but Minoru fought a general and won" said Misako.

"No offense Misako, but Mineta just got lucky with the last one" said Mina.

"She's right... I doubt I'll be able to pull that miracle again" said Mineta.

"Yeah but..." said Misako. "There's still a chance that one of us can take down a general"

"We can't take that risk" said Naya. "Even if one or two of us can have our quirks touch a general, there's still a chance that we'll lose in a battle"

"And my quirk is pretty useless if they wear head gear or protected earbuds" said Shinso. "Which is why I'm probably should stay out of the fights like Mineta and Misako"

"Ok but how are we going to get out of here?" said Mineta.

"Shinso will have to use his quirk to brainwash a couple of security guards here to open the entrance gate and a bus driver so we can make our escape" said Naya.

Uraraka looks over at Shinso.

"You think you can do that" said Uraraka.

"Are you kidding? Of course I can" said Shinso.

"As for finding the location" said Iida. "I'll get out of the bus once we get out and look for the camp site"

"Ok then, it's settled" said Naya. "Shinso will brainwash a bus driver to get us out of here and Iida will get the gate open for us and run along side us. Once we escape and find the location we'll split into two groups. Me, Uraraka, and Mina will sneak in and take out some of the guards while Shinso, Mineta, and Misako will release the prisoners. Iida will stay guard of the bus and bus driver while keeping an eye out of the area for any reinforcements... also remember, do not and I repeat, do not engage with The Executioner or any generals in the area unless there's no other way... got it"

"Right!" said Everyone.

"Ok... let's go" said Naya.

10 minutes later

Inside one of the buildings in the underground shelter as Aizawa and Midnight were talking to Miles (aka Soul King) about the plan to go in and stop the prison camp execution.

"Thanks for heading the rescue team Miles" said Aizawa. "I know your quite busy teaching with one of my students"

"It's ok Mr Aizawa, it's been a while since I got out of the place anyway" said Miles. "Plus Kaminari has gotten a little better with his quirk so that's a good sign"

"We're every thankful that your helping us with this mission" said Midnight. "Honestly it been tough since we lost contact with Hawks and Endeavor with their team a few days ago"

Aizawa looks down in shame.

"Hold on there, just because we lost communications with them, doesn't mean their dead" said Miles. "They wouldn't get themselves killed that easily, especially since their few of the best Japan's got. If anything they most likely got ambush and are laying low for a while, I'm sure we'll here from them soon"

"Then again, it's most likely they ran into him... but I can't let that theory dig into my head just yet" Miles thought to himself. "I got to think positive in a situation like this"

"Well either way we're grateful that your leading the rescue mission" said Midnight.

"No problem, it's my pleasure to help out a gorgeous woman like yourself" said Miles.

"Oh you, don't get ahead of yourself young man..." said Midnight as she makes a flirty grin as Aizawa shakes his head.

"I think we're done here" said Aizawa in a irritated tone in his voice. "I'll get the bus ready so you and your rescue team can get ready"

"Right, I'll get the other heroes once the bus is ready" said Miles as he leaves the room and closes the door, leaving both Aizawa and Midnight alone.

"Sounds like someone's jealous" said Midnight as she makes another flirty grin at Aizawa.

"Don't get the wrong idea" said Aizawa. "There's no time to be screwing around right now, we need to focus on this war"

Midnight sighs to herself.

"Your no fun at all" said Midnight.

Just then Miles comes back into the room as he swing is the door open.

"We got a problem..." said Miles.

(My Hero Academia Season 3 Trinity)

Just outside as a runaway bus is driving at high speed carrying Shinso, Uraraka, Mina, Naya, Misako, and Mineta as they try to hold on inside the bus.

"I can't believe some low raked heroes found us before we can brainwash the bus driver!!!" Shouted Naya.

"And it almost worked if Mineta and Misako didn't get us spotted dammit!!" Shouted Shinso.

"It's not our fault ok!!!" Shouted Mineta. "Those two were about to have some kinky sex in their hero costumes and we got curious!!!"

"But did you really had to take a picture and get us caught!" Shouted Uraraka.

"I forgot the flash was on ok! Don't blame a girl for forgetting!" Shouted Misako.

"Forget about that right now! Shinso, can you drive faster! their gaining on us!!!" Shouted Mina looking back to see Cementoss and a few other small heroes catching up.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Shouted Shinso while driving like crazy.

(0:30)

Meanwhile near the gate as Iida quickly beats up a few guards in the control room and then activates the gate to open it.

"Ok, it's opening" said Iida. "Better get out of here and meet the others outside"

Back to the bus chase as Cementoss tries to stop the runaway bus while Shinso doges all the cement bumps in the way.

"Damnit they keep dodging my cement" said Cementoss. "I'm really losing my touch"

"Oh crap the gate is opening!!!" Shouted a low raked hero as the gate to the entrance is opening.

(0:46)

"Hey the gate is opening!" Shouted Uraraka. "We can make it!"

Just then Iida runs out of the gate first.

"Iida got out!" Shouted Mina.

"Now it's our turn!" Shouted Naya.

"Hang on tight!!!" Shouted Shinso as he jams his foot on the gas pedal.

Cementoss tries to cover up the gate with his quirk, However the bus barely makes it out before the gate is sealed up by cement.

Iida, Shinso, Uraraka, Naya, Mina, Misako, and Mineta have successfully escape from the shelter.

"Damnit! They got out!" Shouted Cementoss in defeat.

"WE DID IT!!!" Cheered Uraraka, Misako, Mineta, and Mina as they continue to drive out of the tunnel and into the forest highway.

(End of Soundtrack)

Meanwhile inside the shelter as Miles, Aizawa, and Midnight run out and see Cementoss and the other heroes in defeat.

"I'm sorry... some of the students have escaped" said Cementoss.

"THEY WHAT!!!" Shouted Miles.

"This is bad..." said Midnight.

"We're very sorry!!!" Shouted the low raked heroes.

Aizawa then sighs as he face palmed himself.

"Ok... fine, we need to come up with a new plan" said Aizawa.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

After escaping the underground shelter in the mountains, Uraraka, Shinso, Mina, Naya, Misako, and Mineta were parked outside of the highway in the woods waiting for Iida to come back from scouting the area.

"I can't believe we barley made it out like that" said Mina. "A second later and we would've crashed into a wall of cement"

"Maybe we wouldn't have to worry about being crushed by cement if a certain perverted couple didn't blow our cover so quickly" said Shinso.

"It was an accident..." said Misako. "I forgot my camera's flash was on"

"I still can't believe you two had to audacity to peep on someone's sex life like that!!!" Shouted Naya with a bit of red on her face. "Especially since we were on a very important mission that almost got us caught! Don't you have any shame at all!!!!"

"We're sorry!" Shouted both Mineta and Misako.

"By the way, how did you two get into a situation like that anyway" said Mina.

"Well... after we gave the recording of Aizawa and Sam to Kaminari to show the others, we ended up seeing to minor pro heroes completely making out and were about to do the funky if you know what I mean" said Mineta.

"And when things were getting really juicy, I pulled out my camera and decide to take a picture of the moment in action! However the flash was on and they spotted us..." said Misako.

"And that's how they followed you guys and everything went to shit... great..." said Shinso.

"I still can't believe someone would do something so sexual outside like that!!!" said Naya.

"Well duh, some couples make out in weird places like that" said Mina casually.

"Why would you say things like that so casually!!!" Shouted Naya in embarrassment.

"Oh grow up Naya, it's not that bad" said Mina.

"Well either way, we should get ready on our plan" said Shinso. "It's only a matter of time before Iida comes back with the location of the prison camp"

Just then Iida knocks on the bus door after rushing back from scouting.

"Speak of the devil" said Shinso.

Shinso opens the bus door for Iida and he comes in.

"I found the location" said Iida. "It's actually south west from here"

"Is it heavily guarded?" said Mina.

"Yes..." said Iida. "However I didn't see any other generals from where I was looking"

"Oh thank goodness" said Misako. "That means we can save everyone more easily"

"Hold on Misako, Just because Iida didn't see any other generals doesn't mean it's going to be easy" said Naya. "We should probably be very careful while going in"

"She's right" said Uraraka. "We're not dealing with normal villains anymore, we're dealing with dangerous terrorist with powerful weapons and gear. It's not going to be easy getting those people out"

"That's if we get some of them out" said Shinso.

"Hold on... what do you mean?" said Mineta. "Isn't the plan to get everyone out?"

"It was... but I don't think we can save everyone..." said Uraraka.

"Then what's the point in coming all this way!!!" Shouted Misako.

"To save as much lives as we can" said Uraraka.

"She's right, I don't expect all of us to get every single hostage out of there alive" said Shinso. "In other words, we might have to make sacrifices we don't like... no matter what"

"I-I know that..." said Misako. "But we can't just leave someone behind..."

Naya and Mina both look down for a moment.

"I know it's hard, but we can't save everyone" said Uraraka. "We all knew this might happen, even if it means we can't save all of them. We have to rescue as much as we can, even if it's just one person"

Mineta looks away.

"B-But..." said Misako.

"No buts! We have to do our best and not get ourselves killed, we just take out most of the guards and save as many lives as we can before The Executioner finds out..." said Uraraka. "in other words... our best shot to save the rest of the prisoners is to do this while the Executioner executes some prisoners..."

Everyone was silent as they knew that some people will die.

"There's no other way to do this without risking our lives in the process" said Naya. "Trust me, this is hard for me too... but we have to be careful and not screw this up, we only get one chance... that's it"

Everyone was quiet as they all look at each other for a moment.

"Right, we should get going then" said Uraraka. "Iida, you know the way. We'll follow you once your ready"

"Got it, let me cool off my engines for a little bit and we'll get ready" said Iida.

"Ok, let's do this!" said Uraraka as she raises her fist. "Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!" Shouted everyone in response before getting ready.

Meanwhile back at the underground shelter as Aizawa, Midnight, and Miles had gathered everyone from class A and B (expect those who are still training under Sam) for an emergency meeting .

"The reason I called you all here is because some of your classmates have decided to escape the shelter" said Aizawa as everyone was now whispering like crazy. "I don't know what the attentions are for their escape but I assure to you that we will find them and get them back safely"

"It's because you guys lied!"

Everyone then looks over at Kaminari with confusion.

"Kaminari what the hell are you talking about!?!?" said Midnight.

"What's is this nonsense you speaking of!" said Aizawa.

"Aizawa... the reason why Uraraka and the others left is because of this!" Shouted Kaminari as he lifts up the device and plays the audio recording.

("As long as Zibran doesn't get stronger somehow then we have a good chance" said Sam. "We're only training your students so that we can get stronger in the process. After all I don't want the kids to get involved, it still could be too dangerous for them"

The recording device picks up Aizawa sigh.

"I still feel bad for lying to them like that" said Aizawa. "It's just that I needed them to have some faith in themselves... if they were to ever find out about the truth..."

"It's going to be ok" said Sam. "I believe they would understand. But for now it's just our little secret...)

Kaminari stops the device as everyone was now shocked to hear what just played.

"Aw shit... here we go again..." Aizawa thought to himself as he knew what hell was about to be unleash.

"All this time our training has been nothing but a lie!" Shouted Kaminari. "You owe us an explanation!"

"You freakin lied to us!" Shouted one of the students as everyone starts yelling at Aizawa demanding answers.

"This is bad..." said Miles.

"You think!!!" Shouted Midnight.

"I should've known this crap will happen sooner or later..." said Aizawa quietly as he covers his face.

Meanwhile outside far away from the shelter as a familiar general with a vulture's head was flying around the area close to sector 51. Ichigo was wearing his vulture themed resistance suit as he scouts the area for any unwanted guest.

"See any signs of the enemy that took the bait" said the main hacker talking to Ichigo through his new helmet.

"No I don't see any freaks" said Ichigo as he continues to fly around the area. "How long until that bastard kills all of that unwanted pile of garbage"

"The Executioner should be getting ready soon" said the main hacker. "Just keep looking until you see anything particular"

"Yeah yeah I heard ya" said Ichigo.

Just then Ichigo spots a bus driving through woods.

"Hold on, I think I'm getting something" said Ichigo.

Ichigo uses his helmet's zoom in feature and gets a closer look on the bus heading towards sector 51,

"What is it? Do you see the enemy?" said the main hacker.

Ichigo then notices Iida running next to the bus as he remembers that U.A student from the time he attacked the school dance.

"Wait a minute... I know that brat" said Ichigo.

"Who?" said the main hacker.

"It's nothing, it's just a bus heading our way" said Ichigo. "Don't worry I'll check it out"

Back on the ground as Iida runs along side the bus while talking to Uraraka who has one of the bus windows open.

"It's just straight ahead!" said Iida. "Just a couple more miles and we'll hit near the location of the camp"

"Thanks Iida!" Shouted Uraraka. "Do you want us to stop so you can gets some rest?"

"I'll be fine, this is nothing compare to the training I've gotten with Scott!" said Iida. "I'll be fine!"

Inside the bus as Misako was looking out the window while looking like she was worried and looking for something...

"You ok Misako?" said Mina. "You've been staring out the window for a while now"

"Oh! It's nothing..." said Misako. "I'm just... It's not, I rather not talk about it"

"Really? Ok sorry to ask" said Mina. "By the way, what is your quirk anyway. I know your in class C but I heard rumors about you quirk being really strong... is that true?"

"I... RATHER NOT TALK ABOUT IT!" Shouted Misako while looking away.

"Whoa chill I was just asking" said Mina.

Just then Mineta grabs her Mina's arm.

"Mina... I know you think of me as nothing more then a pervert..." said Mineta. "But please as a classmate, don't bother Misako about her quirk... it's really important"

"Oh... I didn't mean it like that..." said Mina. "I was just curious"

"It's ok" said Mineta.

He then whispers in her ear.

"I'll tell you about it later ok" whispered Mineta.

"Ok" Whispered Mina.

Suddenly out of nowhere a loud thumb hits the rooftop of the bus as if someone or something landed on top of it.

"What was that!?!?" Shouted Mina.

(Play My Hero Academia OST Robo Inferno/0:51)

Just then large metal like wings dig through the rooftop and begin to open up a large hole revealing Ichigo in his resistance vulture armor standing on top of the bus.

"Well what do we have here" said Ichigo. "Unwanted guest!"

"It's the Resistance!!!" Shouted Mineta.

Suddenly Iida jumps up on the bus while using his quirk and kicks Ichigo off of the rooftop.

"They found us!?!" Shouted Uraraka.

"We can't let him attack all of us" Shouted Iida. "You guys just focus on getting to the campsite while I keep him busy!"

"Are you crazy!" Shouted Shinso while driving. "You can't fight that thing alone!"

"Don't worry I won't die, I'll keep him busy long enough for you guys to-"

But before Iida and finish, Ichigo comes flying back and knocks them both off the bus.

"Iida!!!" Shouted Uraraka.

"Shinso! Stop the bus!" Shouted Naya.

"We don't have time! Besides Iida said he'll keep him busy, we'll just have to trust him!" Shouted Shinso.

As Iida and Ichigo both crash landed on the ground as the bus drives away, both of them slowly get up to fight each other.

Iida delivers a kick as Ichigo blocks it with one of his metal wings and pushes him across the field. Iida safely lands on the ground and catches his breath for a moment.

"Long time no see brat" said Ichigo. "Remember me"

Iida gets a good look at him and remembers that he's the one that took Hatsume.

"You! Your the one that took Hatsume!" Shouted Iida.

"That's right, I'm glad you remembered kid" said Ichigo. "I've been itching to fight you again for a while now"

Iida then grins.

"Same here" said Iida. "In fact I was hoping I get to face you again!"

Ichigo then lifts up his metal wings.

"I hope so brat, after all this is your funeral!" said Ichigo.

(2:16)

Tenya Iida vs the 9th General Ichigo will soon begin.

(2:20/End of Soundtrack)


	140. Chapter 140

(Author's note: I know almost everyone has heard about this news by now, but a YouTuber named Desmond Amofah (aka Eitka) recently passed away from suicide... he was one of my favorite YouTubers and watching his reactions always put a smile on my face. So if your wondering why I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while, it's because I'm been a little depressed about what happened. He was one of the few people I looked up to when I was in growing up so this news hit me hard. I wish I can do something but there's really nothing I can do, after all I'm just some guy writing fan fiction online... but I can say that I wish his family the best and may Eitka's soul Rest In Peace #JoyConBoyForever)

Chapter 140

Not too far off inside sector 51, groups of people (prisoners) were being force to wait out in lines as the Resistance soldiers and The Executioner were getting ready to perform the execution... meanwhile in one of the groups in the back was a couple of resistance soldiers keeping an eye out for any suspicious activities within the group.

"It's about time I can say goodbye to guard duty and finally gets some real action" said one of the guards.

"I'd say, it gets pretty boring watching over these filthy animals for a while" said another guard.

"I wonder why the Zibran decided to end sector 51 so close to the time limit" said the third guard in the group.

"Who cares, as long as we can go into battle after this then I'm good" said one of the guards.

"I just hope we don't get ambushed or something" said the third guard in the group.

"Don't be such a baby" said one of the guards. "This place is well guarded, there's no way anyone can break or even sneak in"

"Yeah... I guess your right" said the third guard in the group.

Just then one of the guards looks over and sees what looks like a man wearing a large hooded cloak covering his appearance while sitting in the corner.

"Who's that freak over..." said one of the guards as the other two look over.

"Don't know, never seen him before" said another guard. "Where the hell did he get that cloak..."

"He probably got it from one of the bed sheets" said the first guard. "Filthy animals using their disgusting sheets as clothing..."

"Who cares he's gonna be dead anyway, let's just get ready for the execution" said the second guard.

As all 3 guards leave to get ready, the hooded figure looks up while chunking to himself.

"So much for tight security..." said the hooded figure. "Even though I'm retired I still got it..."

Meanwhile near close to the prion camp, Shinso, Uraraka, Naya, Mina, Misako, and Mineta had just parked their bus after being attacked by one of the Generals. Luckily for them they managed to escape thanks to Iida for distracting him so they can escape.

"We can't just leave Iida there facing that thing!" Shouted Mina. "We have to go back!"

"I already told you we don't have time to go back!" said Shinso. "We have to rescue the prisoners before that general gets to alert the whole sector"

"We might have been found out already!" said Naya. "I thought we agreed that one of us wouldn't fight any of the generals alone!"

"Only if we have no choice..." said Uraraka as she intervenes. "And this is that moment. Look I know Iida more then anyone, if he says he can handle it... then I believe him"

"But we can't just leave him there!" said Mina. "Are you insane!"

"I know but the more we argue the more time we waste while Iida fights that thing" said Uraraka as she then points out of the broken window from the attack earlier. "The sector is right there! We should use this time to go in and rescue as many prisoners as we can before we go back and help Iida"

"But what if he gets killed!" said Mina. "Not only that, but how are we gonna get inside without a quick distraction"

"Well one of us has to do it" said Shinso. "But we got to think fast or else Iida's sacrifice would be in vain"

As everyone continues to argue one what too do, Mineta looks over at Misako who was looking up at the now wide open rooftop thanks to the generals attack from earlier.

"Um... Misako?" said Mineta as he begins to walk over to her. "Your not stressed out are you?"

Misako looks in horror as she couldn't stop staring at what she was looking at...

"H-Hey! I know things are scary but we need to..." Mineta stops as he realizes what she was looking at... it was something that made Mineta heart stop with fear as he looks up at the same thing she was looking at...

(Flashback)

"YOUR A WHAT!?!?!?!" Shouted Mineta with a surprise looked on his face.

"Don't say it out loud like that!" said Misako. "I already know I'm a monster ok!"

"Oh... sorry, it's just I never seen anyone with a quirk like that before" said Mineta. "Too be honest, that's kinda cool"

"No it's not cool!" said Misako. "I hate and and I can't control it very well..."

"Well... I guess you have a point" said Mineta. "So does it work like in the movies? Like, can you infect someone with it like a curse?"

"No, it's nothing like in the movies... however there is one thing that is definitely related to the movies" said Misako.

"What is it?" said Mineta.

"Well..." said Misako as the flashback ends with Mineta looking back at a full moon. "I think you already know how it starts..."

"Oh... shit..." Mineta thought to himself.

"GUYS!!!!" Shouted Mineta as everyone turns around to see Mineta and Misako. "WE GOT A PROBLEM!!!!"

Suddenly Misako starts screaming and transforming into a monster as Mineta steps away from her.

"What's going on!?!?!?" Shouted Uraraka.

"IT'S HER QUIRK! SHE'S LOSING CONTROL!!!" Shouted Mineta as he starts running out of the bus as fast as he can while Misako continues to transform.

"What's happening to her!?!?" Shouted Mina. "And why is she getting hairier!?!?!"

"I don't think I want to know!" Shouted Shinso. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE DAMN BUS NOW!!!"

As everyone rushes out of the bus as they can, Misako's transformation continues until it finally finishes. The large humanoid wolf creature jumps out of the bus through the open rooftop and begins to make a very loud howl. Everyone watches in horror as the once Misako jumps from the rooftop and runs into the woods.

"Um... what the hell just happened" said Mina.

"Oh... um... I can explain..." said Mineta.

"SHE'S A WEREWOLF!?!?!?!" Shouted Uraraka.

"Well... yes, but actually... no" said Mineta as he tries to explain the situation. "It's her quirk... if that makes any sense"

Misako Takemoto! Her quirk, Wolf's Blood. A Transformation Type Quirk that essentially transforms the user into a werewolf! However she still can't control her wolf form unlike her father and the quirk goes wild and forces her to change whenever the user sees a full moon!

(Author's note: if your wounding why Misako didn't wolf out turning the almost 3 mouths in the shelter, it's because she was in the underground shelter with everyone else and couldn't see the full moon from her time being there)

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT SHE HAD A QUIRK LIKE THAT!!!" Shouted Naya.

"She told me not to tell you guys ok! Also we didn't know there was going to be a full moon!" said Mineta. "Please give us a break!"

"It doesn't matter right now, she or whatever she is now went to the location of the sector" said Shinso.

"She what!" said Uraraka.

"Crap! she's in danger!" said Mina.

"Not unless we split up" said Naya. "Mineta, you and me will help Misako fight off any guards that may attack her turning her rampage. Uraraka, Mina, and Shinso will sneak in and rescue as much prisoners as they can. after that we're go back and save Iida. I know this isn't the best plan but it's all we got"

"Understood!" said Uraraka as she and everyone else agreed with her.

"Ok, let's go" said Naya.

Meanwhile back where Iida and Ichigo were located, Iida was having a bit of a face off with one of the Resistance Generals while trying to buy off some time.

"This foe is extremely dangerous... if I'm not careful, it could be my last battle..." Iida thought to himself.

Just then the both of them heard a load howling sound not too far from where they were.

"That sound... it sounds like it's coming from where the others are at" Iida thought to himself. "Don't tell me that the resistance as some kind of giant animal on their side, if that's the case..."

"What the hell is that? Some kind of giant beast dog?" said Ichigo as it caught Iida off guard for a moment.

"You don't know that sound either" said Iida. "I thought it was one of yours"

Ichigo chuckles for a bit.

"Look kid, just because the Resistance has some freaks like me on the front lines doesn't mean we welcome any freak into our ranks" said Ichigo. "All the general freaks like myself pledge loyalty to the cause"

"And that cause is genocide..." said Iida. "Your kind is disgraceful to all walks of life"

"Excuse me? Did you just say all walks of life" said Ichigo.

Ichigo begins laughing like crazy for a moment.

"It was our kind that treated those less fortunate then me and you" said Ichigo. "Not only that but I didn't choose to be a ugly bird headed freak!"

"I'm sorry you think that way" said Iida. "But I'm not gonna judge you if you have a quirk or not..."

Just then Iida charges up his engines.

"However... I will judge you for being a villain!!!" Shouted Iida as he launches himself at Ichigo.

However Ichigo quickly flies out of the way and hovers above him in the sky.

"A villain you say?" said Ichigo. "Honestly I don't give a shit what you call me, however I do have one thing I want to share with you before I ripped your guts out"

"And what is that villain!" said Iida.

"Where were you heroes when a young quirkinesses woman was raped because she couldn't protect herself against someone with a quirk... only to then raise a child with the same quirk as the bastard that ruined her life..." said Ichigo. "A bastard that resembles a vulture!"

(Flashback)

"Stay away from me you... you monster!" Shouted the woman to her 4 year old son. "I wished you were never born!!!"

(End of flashback)

"You people ruined a life of a woman who never asked to be born quirkless!" Shouted Ichigo as he then begins to dives down for an attack against Iida. "I'll make sure I'll kill every last one of you!"


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

Near the entrance of sector 51, some Resistance soldiers were guarding the entrance as they begin to hear very loud howling in the distance.

"Jesus, what the hell was that!" said the Resistance soldier.

"It's probably some big wolf in the distance" said the other Resistance soldier. "Nothing to worry about"

"That didn't sound like a normal wolf" said the Resistance soldier. "What if it's a freak, or worse... a werewolf!"

"Don't be an idiot" said the other Resistance soldier. "There's no such thing as werewolves you dumbass"

"Yeah, but what if it's a freak that has a werewolf quirk or something" said the Resistance soldier.

"Then we kill it, like we do any other freak" said the other Resistance soldier. "It's sucks that we have to stay guard duty while the others watch the Executioner kill the prisoners, I tell ya we got the short end of the stick"

"Y-Yeah... I rather watch the execution then stay out here and get attacked by a... (Gulp) werewolf" said the Resistance Soldier.

The other Resistance soldier sighs in frustration.

"I keep telling you there's no such thing as a..." just then a giant humanoid wolf creature wearing a shattered hero's suit jumps out of nowhere and attacks one of the guards.

"OH DEAR GOD!!!" Shouted the Resistance soldier as the giant humanoid wolf rips apart the other Resistance soldier's armor in front of him, it was unaffected by Misako's quirk. "SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

More Resistance soldier in the area try to stop the giant wolf, however they were unable to stop the wolf's rampage as their armor didn't work against her quirk. Some soldiers try shooting at it with blasters, but for some reason the wolf's coat of fur was un affected by the attacks.

"Dammit our attacks are useless! What the hell is that thing!!!" Shouted one of the Resistance soldiers flying around the area while trying to shot the beast down.

"It's got to be a freak! There's no way our attacks wouldn't work against something like that!" Shouted another flying Resistance soldier.

(Wolf's Blood special ability, Armored Fur Coat! In normal use, the coat of fur would work as a protective coat of armor to minor damage. However in full moons the armor coat becomes extremely powerful and more difficult to break through, meaning any normal attacks such as blasters and gun fire are useless against it!)

As the giant humanoid wolf continues to attack the Resistance soldiers near the entrance, Uraraka and the others finally got up. They all were hiding near the bushes nearby as they see the rampage that's happening in front of them.

"Holy crap" said Mina quietly. "She's a lot tougher then I thought"

"Well it is a full moon, her quirk is ten times more powerful during this time of night" said Mineta quietly. "Which is scary upon itself"

"Well either way this is our chance" said Naya quietly. "Uraraka, you and your group find a way inside while me and Mineta try to help out Misako"

"Ok" said Uraraka quietly as she, Mina, and Shinso leave Naya and Mineta with Misako.

"Mineta, once your girlfriend seems like she needs help, we'll jump in and help her out understand" said Naya quietly. "Mineta?"

"Oh.. ya.. I understand" said Mineta as he was staring at Naya's butt for a moment.

"Damn Naya, I didn't know you had a nice ass..." Mineta thought to herself. "Bakugou is an idiot for letting you go..."

"Um... What are you doing..." said Naya quietly.

"N-Nothing!!!" Shouted Mineta.

"Yeah right Mineta, you pervert" said Naya.

"I can't help it ok! I still have this habit!" said Mineta.

"Hey did you hear something!?!?" Shouted one of the Resistance soldiers as he stops shooting for a moment.

"Aw crap! we been spotted!" said Mineta.

Naya then jumps our from the bushes.

"Guess we have no choice!" said Naya as she claps her and and puts them down causing a small earthquake.

"What the hell!" said one of the resistance soldiers as he was caught off guard and falls down. "An earthquake!?!?"

"Over there! It's a freak!" Shouted another Resistance soldier as he points to Naya.

(Naya Manzo! Quirk, Quake! When she claps her hands and puts them on the ground, she can make small but effective earthquakes around the area she wishes to shake! She can also touch objects and people and make them shake as well! However the effect last 30 seconds!)

Suddenly the giant humanoid wolf attacks the soldiers after they were distracted from Naya's attack.

Mineta then begins throwing his balls onto the ground near the rest of the soldiers.

"What the hell are those!?!?" said another Resistance soldier.

Mineta then pulls out the remote from his pocket and sets it to medium settings.

"Grape Shock!" Shouted Mineta as he activates the tiny gadgets attached to his sticky balls.

The group of Resistance soldiers were electrocuted as they were knocked out from the shock.

"Yes!" said Mineta. "Thank god for Hatsume for remaking these bad boys!"

As Naya and Mineta were fighting the Resistance soldiers, Uraraka and the others got close too the wall of the sector as Mina used her acid quirk to make a hole big enough to make a door.

"Almost there... got it!" said Mina quietly as she finished making a hole big enough to sneak in.

After getting in, Uraraka, Shinso, and Mina started running inside while trying to find any prisoners. However unknown to them, the hooded figure sees the hole and decided to go through it.

Outside the sector's entrance as Naya then runs up to two Resistance soldiers and touched them after clapping her hands together.

"What the hell!?!?" said one of the soldiers.

"Please make this work!" Naya thought to herself.

The two soldiers started shaking like crazy as her quirk worked on them.

"It worked!" said Naya as she jumps back.

While they were shaking, the giant wolf attacks the last two soilders for a moment... then the giant humanoid wolf sets it's eyes on Naya.

"Um... Mineta! A little help here!" said Naya as the giant humanoid wolf got closer.

"I'm on it!" said Mineta as he then throws another sticky ball with a tiny gadget on it.

The sticky ball lands on the giant humanoid wolf's tail without the beast's knowing.

"I'm sorry Misako, but this is gonna hurt!" said Mineta as he activate the gadget.

Suddenly the giant humanoid wolf was shocked as it makes a loud scream while being electrocuted. After a few seconds it stops as the giant humanoid wolf was just standing there catching its breath. Mineta walks up to the giant wolf.

"Misako? It's ok, you can calm down now" said Mineta trying to calm down Misako.

"Mineta be careful!" said Naya. "We don't know if she might attack you!"

The giant humanoid wolf looks at Mineta for a while as he stares back at her... however the beast raises her arm at him for an attack with sharp claws.

"Mineta!!!" Shouted Naya as she tries to help him.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a hooded figure jumps up and begins to delivers a punch as his fist darkens. He punches the humanoid wolf on the head as they fall to the ground in the process. His attack was so hard that it broke the beast's Special ability and knocks the humanoid wolf out.

Both Mineta and Naya were shocked to what just happened as the hooded figure slowly gets up.

"Man... it's been a while since I did that" said the hooded figure. "Don't worry I didn't kill the creature, just knocked it out"

The hooded figure turns around to face Mineta and Naya.

"You two must be from UA, in other words you escape from shelter I assume" said the hooded figure as he begins to walk over to them. "That's really stupid of you kids to do that... but also very brave"

"Um... who are you and where did you come from?" said Mineta.

"I was just about to introduce myself" said the hooded figure as he begins to take off his hood.

The sturdy man had spiky red hair jutting forwards in one place and backwards in two and was wearing a mouth piece covering his mouth and nose.

"Wait a minute!" said Naya. "I think I remember you from somewhere!"

Naya then remembers seeing a red hero suit hanging in the hallway of heroes back at the school trip.

"That's right! I saw your costume in the Justice Corp's hallway of heroes!" said Naya. "Your Crimson Riot!"

Meanwhile inside the sector as Uraraka, Mina, and Shinso continue running through the sector, for them it was completely quiet... too quite.

"Something isn't right" said Shinso. "This place is too empty and there's no guards in sight"

"Maybe all the guards are fighting Misako's wolf form along with Naya and Mineta" said Mina.

"Then why haven't we seen a single prisoner in any of these rooms" said Shinso. "This doesn't make any sense unless they killed everyone already"

"No! That can't be true" said Uraraka. "We just need to keep looking, that's all"

Just then they heard some noises not to far from their location.

"Hold on, do you guys hear this?" said Mina as they all stoped for a moment.

"I think so, it sounds like a group of people" said Uraraka.

"That must be the prisoners!" said Shinso.

"Come on let's go then" said Mina as they all got closer to the location of the group of people.

They got close enough to see what was going on without getting noticed. they see a group of Resistance soldiers (that weren't guarding the entrance) had gathered together while watching what seems to be an large stage for executions while a large group of people (prisoners) were changed up on stage. Some of them looked liked they were beaten while others were crying for mercy.

"Oh my god!" said Mina quietly as she, Uraraka, and Shinso were hiding from what seems to be a large ceremony of some sort. "Look what their doing to those people!"

"What a sick group of people" said Shinso.

"How awful" said Uraraka.

Just then a cloak figure with a metal suit underneath while carrying a large metal scythe stepped onto the stage.

"That must be... him" said Shinso. "And if that's the case... we're too late"

The cloak figure puts the bottom end of the weapon onto the ground next to him as the figure begins to speak.

"Alrighty then" said The Executioner. "Who's ready to see some blood"

All of the Resistance soldiers cheered in response... the execution was about to begin.

(Author's note: sorry this took so long, this chapter took longer to make then expected. but we're almost near the end of this phase. After the big fight against the two generals are finish, we can start to see the other generals and captains get in on the action as well along with everyone else in class A. Who will fight the Executioner? Stay tuned)


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

Meanwhile back at the entrance of sector 51, Naya and Mineta were shocked to see a retired hero none other then Crimson Riot at the location of sector 51.

"I don't understand" said Naya. "You retired years ago, but you look like you haven't changed a all"

"Nonsense!" said Crimson Riot as he points to his hair. "You can clearly see that I've gotten some gray hairs"

"I guess so... but other then that, you still maintain your figure!" said Naya.

"Well yeah, I've been working out every day since I retired" said Crimson Riot. "Other heroes might've settled down and started families, but not me! You know what they say, a good workout keeps the doctor away! HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Now that I've seen him in person" whispered Naya to Mineta. "He does remind me a awful lot like Kirishima"

"I know it's kinda creepy, he has that stupid optimism about working out as well" whispered Mineta to Naya.

"Still, I can't believe I met Kirishima's idol before he did" Mineta thought to himself. "He's going to be so jealous!"

Just then the giant humanoid wolf suddenly starts to reverting back after getting knocked out by Crimson Riot.

"Hey! Misako is changing back!" said Naya as she points at the unconscious Misako was changing back to normal with her costume still intact.

Crimson Riot walks up to Misako and begins to rip off a small part of his cloak.

"I'll cover her eyes so if she wakes up, that way she won't turn into a murderous beast again from seeing the full moon" said Crimson Riot as he wraps the piece of cloth around her eyes.

"You know about Misako's condition?" said Naya.

"Yeah, one of my old friends I went to U.A High with a long time ago had a similar quirk. The one difference is that he was really hairy for his age and had control of his transformation unlike this girl" said Crimson Riot as he picks her up. "Now that I mention it... the last time I talked to him, he did say that he had a daughter with a similar quirk to his. However he said that her quirk was harder to control and more wild... Guess she's now following in her daddy's footsteps of being a hero at UA"

Crimson Riot gently sets her down near Naya and Mineta against a tree in the area.

"Poor thing, she must hate having to deal with changes like this..." said Crimson Riot. "oh well, it's better then having a weird side effect of always thinking about sex. You should've seen my friend back in the day, he would always take pictures of girls and sneak into their locker rooms to 'get some action' if you know what I mean HAHAHAHAHA"

Crimson Riot begins laughing again while Naya and Mineta looked at each other as Naya started whispering.

"So that's why she's into perverted things" Whispered Naya to Mineta. "It's her animal side that's making her a pervert like you, it all makes sense now"

"T-There's no evidence of that! it's just a coincidence that's all!" Whispered Mineta to Naya not wanting to think that she's not a natural pervert like he is...

"Anyway, what are you kids doing here anyway" said Crimson Riot as he stops laughing. "It's extremely dangerous fighting off these guys at a time of war"

"We should be asking you the same thing" said Naya. "What's a retired pro hero like you doing here, don't tell me you got captured"

"Ha! They wished they could capture me" said Crimson Riot. "However I do have to be more careful now due to my age, but I'm getting off tracked... I came here to rescue these people"

"You came here to rescue the prisoners!" said Naya.

"That's right" said Crimson Riot. "Ever since this whole war started, I've decided to get out of retirement and save as many people as I can while keeping a somewhat of a low profile"

"That's awesome!" said Naya.

"We came here to recuse some prisoners as well" said Mineta.

"I see, but why risk yourselves in dangerous territory when you could've been safe back at the shelter" said Crimson Riot.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about the shelter?" said Naya.

"I just assumed that their keeping you guys at the underground shelter in the mountains" said Crimson Riot. "After all, I went to U.A when I was your age"

"I see, that dose make sense that you would know about the shelter" said Naya.

"Oh! Were you in the same class with All Might!" said Mineta.

"Yep, a lot of familiar heroes were" said Crimson Riot. "Enji Todoroki, your friend Misako's father, and many others"

"That's so cool!" said Mineta. "I didn't realize you and Misako's dad were in the same class as All Might!"

"Yeah, we go way back" said Crimson Riot. "In fact, I even knew who All Might's crush was"

"No way!!!" said Mineta.

"Aw All Might had a little crush on someone" said Naya.

"Yeah I knew who she was, after all she too was in the same class as us" said Crimson Riot. "Her name was Yukina"

"Yukina? Was she hot?" said Mineta.

Crimson Riot begins laughing.

"You kidding! She was one of the prettiest girls in the whole school!" said Crimson Riot. "She was athletic, nice, and had a promising quirk. But she wasn't my type, I prefer girls with a larger bust"

"I second that!" said Mineta. "Big boobs are freakin awesome"

Naya looks down at her normal size chest.

"I wonder if Bakugou likes big busted girls... W-WAIT! What am I thinking!?!?!?" Naya thought to herself.

"Hey Mr Riot" said Mineta. "Whatever happened to his crush?"

"Oh her... she died in a horrible accident" said Crimson Riot.

Naya was quite for a moment after hearing what Crimson Riot just said.

"An... accident?" said Naya.

"Yeah... it was pretty bad" said Crimson Riot. "She was killed during a mission in her third year by a villain, not only that but she was a huge advocate for quirkless people... which probably was the reason why she was targeted by the villain"

"Advocate... bad accident... targeted by a villain... I remember hearing this story before... but I don't remember where" Naya thought to herself as she tries to connect the puzzle.

"But enough about my past, my job here is already done" said Crimson Riot. "I've already rescued a few prisoners here"

"Y-You did!" said Mineta in complete shocked.

"That's right, while most of the Resistance soldiers were busy getting ready for the execution" said Crimson Riot. "I've snuck in and rescued the few here not too long ago, then I saw a huge hole near the entrance and decide to go through it. That's where I saw you guys"

"Huge hole? That must've be Mina using her quirk to get in" Naya thought to herself.

Crimson Riot begins to leave.

"It's best that you kids follow me" said Crimson Riot. "I'll take you back to the shelter where you'll be safe from any further danger. Be sure to wake up that girl if you please"

Naya suddenly shouts to Crimson Riot.

"Hold on! what about the rest!" Shouted Naya. "If you managed to rescue some of them, why didn't you rescue all of them"

Crimson Riot stops and takes a deep breath.

"I'm afraid it's too late to save them..." said Crimson Riot. "Most of the prisoners are getting ready to be executed... there's nothing I can do, I'm too old to fight off hundreds of those, let alone one of their generals... especially since their suits are mostly immune to quirks"

"But you got us!" said Naya. "We were gonna save some of them as well... but since your here, we might stand a chance"

Crimson Riot turns around to look at Naya.

"Look, few of my friends have already entered in the sector" said Naya. "If we go in and catch up to Uraraka and the others, then we stand a chance against them!"

"She's right, with you by our side we can save everyone!" said Mineta.

"I... don't know... that sounds like a good plan" said Crimson Riot. "However I can't be responsible if one of you gets hurt... or worse"

"Listen!" said Naya as she looks down. "Another friend is fighting one of the generals not too far from here as we speak... he's fighting him off so that we can save the prisoners"

Naya then looks up.

"But I don't know how long he can take it... please Mr. Riot!" said Naya. "Help us rescue those prisoners so that we can help Iida!"

Crimson Riot looks down for a moment.

"You kids these days... are a lot braver then I thought" said Crimson Riot as he looks up. "Alright then, let's save those prisoners!"

Just then Misako suddenly starts moaning and slowly waking up.

"Misako!" Shouted Mineta as he runs towards her. "Your awake!"

"W-Where... am I..." said Misako slowly. "Why are my eyes covered"

"Where near the entrance of the prison camp, Uraraka and the others are inside as we speak" said Naya.

"We covered your eyes so you wouldn't look at the moon" said Mineta.

It took Misako a second to think, then she remembered.

"Oh god! I transformed didn't I!" said Misako covered her face. "Y-You must think I'm a some sort of monster now... don't you"

"I-It's ok really, I understand your quirk" said Naya. "Everyone does"

"Don't worry sweat heart, everything is ok now" said Crimson Riot.

Misako was confused for a moment.

"Um... who's that? And why does he sound so sexy!" said Misako as her eyes were covered from seeing Crimson Riot. "If he sounds sexy, then that means he looks sexy as well!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment... then Crimson Riot starts laughing again.

"Yep! Your Roshi's daughter alright" said Crimson Riot.

Meanwhile back inside the sector as Uraraka, Mina, and Shinso were quietly watching the 10th general, The Executioner, begin his show.

"Alrighty then" said The Executioner. "Who's ready to see some blood"

All of the Resistance soldiers cheered in response.

"This... this is disgusting" Whispered Mina. "We got to do something"

"You know why we can't" Whispered Shinso. "He's too strong for us. not only that, but there's Resistance Soldiers all around the area. We can't just jump in in front of so many hostile enemies, it's suicide"

"B-But... we can't just leave those people behind" Whispered Mina.

"I... I know how you feel Mina..." Whispered Uraraka. "But Shinso's right, there's nothing we can do. We have to leave them..."

As the crowd settled down, The Executioner begins to speak again.

"I know some of you brave man and woman of the Resistance are eagerly waiting for me to past judgment onto theses freaks" said The Executioner. "However, I have a special surprise for all of you here to night"

Just then two random Bots come on stage while carrying each person with bags over their heads.

"We've just received two more filthy animals not too long ago" said The Executioner. "And these two are very special"

The crowd was intrigued by the new attentions as Shinso slowly begins to leave.

"Come on, let's get out of here before things get bloody" Whispered Shinso. "There's got to be more prisoners around here somewhere"

"B-But!" Whispered Mina.

"We got to go, the others are waiting for us" said Uraraka.

Just when Uraraka and the others begin to leave, The Executioner begins speaking again.

"What we've got here are two parents... and not just any parents" said The Executioner. "These two are parents of a daughter who is currently a hero in training at U.A! And that daughter has captured the heart of the brat who has betrayed the human race!!!"

The bots then removed the bags from the parents heads.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Shouted The Executioner. "I present to you the mother and father of Ochaco Uraraka!!!"

(Play Xenoblade Chronicles 2 OST Delusions Of Grandeur)

As the crowd cheered, Uraraka stoped... her eyes were wide from terror as she heard her name... she slowly turns around to see none other then her mother and father on stage with bruises and blood on their faces... what she was witnessing was a nightmare... however this was real.

(0:20)

"That's right! These freaks have bared a child that has not only granted a useful quirk..." said The Executioner. "but has touched the heartstrings of a boy who abandon his humanity... to become a freak"

He then lifts his weapon from the ground looks over at Uraraka's parents.

"You must be so proud to have a daughter with so much privilege on her side..." said The Executioner as he walks closer to them. "To have her enrolled into a school that will basically set her for life"

He then gets behind both of them and leans down closer to Uraraka's mothers left ear.

"How lucky for you..." said The Executioner.

"G-GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Shouted Uraraka's father.

The Executioner gets up and kicks Uraraka's Father to the ground.

Uraraka stares in fear as the crowd cheers for more. Shinso and Mina were completely shock to what's happening in front of them.

(0:52)

"P-Please... Stop!" Cried Uraraka mother. "We're begging you! We never did anything to any of you!"

The Executioner looks at her for a moment.

"We never said or did anything wrong to anyone who didn't have a quirk!" Shouted Uraraka's Mother. "Please! Let us g-"

Just then The Executioner slaps Uraraka's mother across her face as she falls back.

(1:09)

"Have you no shame?" said The Executioner. "Have you ever once think about quirkless people before any of this started... before enough good people had enough of being treated like nobodies? Or were you too busy counting the yen that your daughter would make once she graduates... I wouldn't be surprised if she only cared about being a "hero" as long as the money pays good"

"That's not true!" Shouted Uraraka's Father as he got up. "You don't know her like we do!"

"Shut your filthy hole!" said The Executioner as he hits Uraraka's Father again as the crowd cheers again. "I don't care what you say! Your all the same for all I care! Even those in our ranks. I still don't trust them!"

Uraraka was frozen with fear as she couldn't stand by and do nothing as her parents were being humiliated on stage.

(1:41)

"Uraraka... Listen to me" Whispered Shinso to Uraraka. "I know what your thinking, but you cannot go out there and get yourself killed. You have to be smart about this! Or else you'll die along with your parents"

Uraraka begins to tear up.

"W-What are you saying!?!?!?" Whispered Mina. "That's her parents out there! You can't expect us not to do anything!"

"Mina just shut up!" Whispered Shinso to Mina. "I know this is hard, but we don't have a choice damnit"

Shinso then talks to Uraraka again.

(1:57)

"Uraraka... What would your parents think if you risked exposing yourself out there only to be killed in front of them..." Whispered Shinso. "They would rather die then see you get killed along with them!"

"You don't know that!" said Uraraka.

"Quite! Or they'll hear you!" Whispered Mina.

"I've think this little show has gone long enough" said The Executioner. "Wouldn't you all agree"

The crowd cheers loud, demanding the show to start.

"Very well then" said The Executioner as he lifts up his scythe. "The Shinigami is pretty thirsty"

"Uraraka we got to go now!" Whispered Shinso. "You don't want to see this"

"Are you nuts! We can't just abandon her parents like this!" Whispered Mina.

The Executioner then swings the scythe all the way back behind him, ready to deliver a clean blow.

"I'll chop both of your heads at the same time!" said The Executioner. "But don't worry... I may not know what you child looks like, but I'll be sure to send her to hell along with you once I find her"

(2:29)

Just as The Executioner is about to deliver the final blow, Uraraka suddenly jumps out from their hiding spot.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Uraraka as loud as she can.

(2:34)

The Executioner stops his weapon as it was barely close to her Mother's neck, sparing her from death...

(End of Soundtrack)

Everyone in the crowd looks over to see Uraraka standing there in the back as her parents and other prisoners on stage look up in surprise.

"You... IDIOT!!!" Shinso thought to himself. "You just got us killed!"

The Executioner slowly lowers his weapon as he looks up to see Uraraka amongst the crowd.

"What's this..." said The Executioner as he places his weapon on his back. "It's seems we've attracted rats into our show"


	143. Chapter 143

(Author's note: sorry for the super late chapter. I had to go out of state to help family move for most of the week so I didn't have much time to write this chapter. Not only that but fire emblem three houses came out so I've been playing that. I mean it wasn't like I picked a house based on one character in the game... cough Dorothea cough... well anyway here's the chapter :D)

Chapter 143

Uraraka was standing in front of what seems like to her hundreds of enemy soldiers staring back at her, however in reality it was about over 50 soldiers. Her eyes were about to burst with tears after shouting for dear life to save her parents from being execute. Luckily for her, the blade stoped right at near her mother's neck and avoid the killing blow by the hands on The Executioner.

"You... IDIOT!!!" Shinso thought to himself. "You just got us killed!"

The Executioner slowly lowers his weapon as he looks up to see Uraraka amongst the crowd.

"What's this..." said The Executioner as he places his weapon on his back. "It's seems we've attracted rats into our show"

"Get them!" Shouted one of the soldiers as a few of them came out of nowhere and quickly grabbed Shinso and Mina after Uraraka blew their cover.

Then another soldier quickly grabs Uraraka and chokeholds her as everyone else in the crowd cheered for their capture. Uraraka and the others tried desperately to get out of their grips, however unluckily for them the guard's armor was interfering with their quirks as they couldn't use them to break free.

"Well well well, what do we have here" said The Executioner. "A bunch of snot noise freaks decided that they didn't want to live anymore by sneaking into our sector... don't tell me that they sent children to raid our sector"

"T-They were expecting the pros to come here?" Mina thought to herself.

"This was a trap... damnit! We went off on our own and end up falling right into their trap..." Shinso thought to himself.

"I must say, I didn't expect you kids to sneak in so easily" said The Executioner. "Those fools at the gate are terrible security if they got beaten stealthily by you brats"

"Let her go!" Shouted Uraraka's Mother.

"That's our daughter!" Shouted Uraraka's Father.

The Executioner suddenly turns towards Uraraka's Father.

"Hold on, that's your daughter?" said The Executioner.

He then looks back at Uraraka for a moment as she was desperately tries to break free from the soldier grip while trying to breath.

"Wait a minute..." said The Executioner as he remembers seeing her before.

He then jumps down from the stage.

"You! Let her go and everyone else stand back!" said The Executioner.

"L-Let her go?" said the guard who has Uraraka on a chokehold.

"Just do it... I want to have a little chat with her" said The Executioner.

The guard nods and throws Uraraka to the ground. As she was coughing and catching her breath, everyone in the crowd steps back as The Executioner walks up to her.

"So... your Ochaco Uraraka" said The Executioner. "To think it was you who was on that bus a few months ago..."

She slowly looks up at him from the ground while on all fours.

"That's right..." said The Executioner. "I'm the one who managed to hit with with my brick"

Uraraka then remembers getting hit by the brick on the bus during her school trip.

"T-That was... you!?!?" said Uraraka.

"Long time no see bitch" said The Executioner as he takes off his mask to reveal himself. "If it wasn't for your damn boyfriend that captured me, I wouldn't have gone to prison"

He then leans down and grabs Uraraka by the caller of her hero costume as he picks her up and lifts her above his head.

"However, if it wasn't for that brat..." said The Executioner. "I wouldn't have gotten the chance to join The Resistance and became a General... so in the end, It worked out"

He then throws Uraraka again as she hits the ground while everyone in the crowd cheers.

"To think he went out of his way to empress you by capturing me and my friends, only for you to despise him after finding out that he was normal..." said the Executioner.

Uraraka tries to get up as the Executioner was still talking.

"I mean it's only fair, I would despise a close friend of mine too if I found out he or she was a freak!" said the Executioner as he stabs his weapon into the ground. "After all your all the same... nasty, greedy, selfish, heartless bastards who only care about themselves and those who have similar powers. You don't give a rat's ass about anyone with no powers at all"

He then turns around to look at the crowd of Resistance soldiers/bots around them.

"Look around you!" said The Executioner. "Most of these men and women suffered a lot from your expense! Treated like nobodies while you freaks live the good life! You never experience their hardships, because you freaks were born with powerful and great quirks while they are ignored or laughed at by the same scum bags that ruled the world..."

As the crowd cheers The Executioner, Uraraka finally gets up and begins to speak.

"Y-Your... wrong" said Uraraka.

The Executioner turns back at Uraraka.

"I... I don't despise Deku..." said Uraraka.

"Um... Deku?" said the Executioner while everyone around him was confused.

"That's right! That's his hero name!" said Uraraka. "Izuku Midoriya's Hero name! A name of a hero that will save all of us!!!"

The area was completely silent for a moment...

"Wait..." said The Executioner. "That's his hero name! You got to be kidding me! Deku! That's the most idiotic hero name I've ever heard in my entire life!!!"

Suddenly all of the soldiers around them started laughing.

"What kind of moron would pick a name like that!" said The Executioner as he was laughing for a bit along with his soldiers. "Who in their right mind would call themselves that!"

Uraraka makes a fist.

"Someone who will kick Zibran's butt! That's who!" said Uraraka.

The Executioner and the soldiers stoped laughing as they all looked at her.

"What did you say little girl..." said The Executioner. "Don't make me come over there"

"Someone who is gonna be... the greatest hero after All Might..." said Uraraka as Mina and Shinso were still being held by the soldiers behind her. "Someone who's gonna defeat Zibran and The Resistance! That's the person who's gonna win this war!"

Uraraka then looks down for a moment.

"That's the person..." said Uraraka as she then begins to shout with her eyes shut. "I'VE FELL IN LOVE WITH!!!"

Everyone in the area was completely quite or shocked after hearing what she just said.

"That's right... I love Izuku Midoriya" said Uraraka as she starts shaking a little. "I don't care if he was quirkless... I don't care if he kept his secret from me and my friends..."

She then opens her eyes and looks at The Executioner right at his eyes.

"I STILL LOVE HIM!" Shouted Uraraka. "AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT'S GONNA STOP ME FROM SAYING THAT!"

Uraraka then makes her fighting pose.

"And if that means I have to fight you to prove you wrong..." said Uraraka. "Then so be it!"

All of the soldiers were now whispering to each other as Mina begins to cry a little.

"That's... so sweet!!!" Mina thought to herself.

"She's... got guts I give her that" Shinso thought to himself.

The Executioner was silent for a moment as she continues to stare at him with anger while still in her fighting pose.

"I see..." said The Executioner. "If your willing to die for that little shit, so be it"

He then walks over to his weapon and puts his mask back on.

"Tell you what, since your willing to get yourself killed so easily..." said The Executioner. "I won't let anyone from my group to interfering with our fight... that means everyone stays back, just you and me, One on one... If you manage to beat me right here, I'll let you, your friends, and those prisoners free along with your parents. However, you'll have kill me first... because I'm not gonna lose so easily to the likes of you"

He then pulls his scythe from the ground and points it towards her.

"This is The Shinigami" said The Executioner. "This bad boy has killed more freaks then I can count, not only that but it's made out 98% of pure Zibranium. In other words you can't stop this weapon with your quirk along with my armor"

Everyone around them begin to make a large circle around Uraraka and The Executioner as they prepare for the fight.

"Now then, are you ready to die" said The Executioner.

Uraraka then puts her hands and fingers together.

"I refuse to die here" said Uraraka. "I'm gonna save my parents and everyone here!"

"I'm gonna win this... for you, Deku!" Uraraka thought to herself.

Ochaco Uraraka Vs the 10th General, The Executioner, will begin soon.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

Meanwhile in the forest, couple of miles away from sector 51. Iida was running through the trees at top speed running passed trees while trying to avoid getting shot from the 9th General's battle armor. The vulture headed General was flying right above him, barley catching up to Iida's incredible speed with his built in mini jets from the back of his wing armor suit.

"You can run all you want!" Shouted Ichigo as his armored wing suit begins to launch mimi missile from his shoulders. "But I'm not giving up on my pry! No matter how damn fast you are, you'll get tired eventually"

His armored suit then launches 3 mimi missiles as they locked on to Iida. Luckily for Iida, he uses the trees as cover. The missiles hit the trees behind him while Iida continues running for his life.

"I never thought my greatest foe would be a child who has engines attached to his legs" said Ichigo while still following Iida above him. "But you managed to last this long against me, I'm somewhat impressed"

"I know this seems like I'm running away" Iida thought to himself while running. "But what am I supposed to do! This general is extremely dangerous to continue fighting in one place. I just need to keep running, even if my engines begin to overheat... I still need to keep him at bay and stay alive"

Meanwhile back at the sector as the battle was about to begin.

"Ok think!" Uraraka thought to herself. "There's a good chance that his armor is immune to my quirk, however there's a good chance that my quirk ends up being one of the quirks that works on! Knowing him, he won't want to risk that chance"

Uraraka then rushes towards the Executioner for the first attack.

"so I'm gonna make him think I'll use my quirk!" Uraraka thought to herself.

Uraraka's finger pads begin to glow pink.

"Once he's distracted and tries to counterattack..." Uraraka thought to herself as she plays the outcome in her mind. "I'll dodge and use my feet to trip him off balance. after he trips, I'll take away his weapon and force him to surrender!"

Uraraka reaches her hands out, waiting for him to counterattack.

"This is it!" Uraraka thought to herself.

However without realizing it, she touches his armor with her hands... he didn't move for a counterattack while nothing was happening. everyone was silent to see Uraraka looking foolish as her little plan backfired.

"W-Wait... he didn't counter just now?!?!" Uraraka thought to herself as she suddenly looks up.

Uraraka then hears a sinister chuckle.

"You thought I was gonna counter from your little touch just now... didn't you" said The Executioner.

To her horror, she looks up to see the Executioner swings his weapon back. Quickly she jumps back but not without getting a small cut on her check as she barley dodges his weapon.

"I already told you, your quirk doesn't work against me" said The Executioner as he puts his weapon on his back again. "I already knew your gravity powers wouldn't work with my armor, so why in the hell would I dogged or counter attack if nothing was going to happened... freak"

People in the crowd began to laugh as Uraraka looks embarrassed for a moment.

"Y-You wouldn't knew that!!!" Shouted Mina while still being held against her will by another soldier. "What would've happened if her quirk worked against your armor!!!"

"And it didn't... so why debate on this issue now" said The Executioner as he looks over at Mina for a moment.

"He must really trust his armor for him not to play it safe..." Shinso thought to himself. "Or he might be an idiot and got lucky..."

Without realizing it, Uraraka rushes over and kicks the Executioner across his helmet, catching him off guard.

"Yes!" Uraraka thought to herself as she lands on her feet.

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST Hegemony Of The Food Chain)

The Executioner steps back a couple of feet while catching himself from falling.

"Damnit... That was a cheap trick" said The Executioner.

"Says the guy who uses anti quirk armor" said Uraraka.

(0:13)

"So what... I think it's finally time that you freaks understand how we humans feel while fighting against you infected bastards" said The Executioner as he then pulls his weapon out.

The Executioner begins to start up his jet boosters from the back of his armor while charging up speed.

"Now stand still and so I can kill you easily!" Shouted The Executioner.

(0:37)

The Executioner quickly rushes over to Uraraka at high speed, using his jets boosters as he begins to swing his weapon.

"Now die!!!" Shouted The Executioner.

"Oh crap!" Shouted Uraraka as she runs out of the way, barley dodging him as he passes by her.

Meanwhile back at the forest as Iida continues running from Ichigo.

"I think it's about time I change things up a bit" said Ichigo.

Ichigo then flies straight up above as he gets into a higher altitude.

"Let's get rid of those pesky trees shall we" said Ichigo.

The 9th General then closes his metal wings and then nosedives straight down to get extra momentum. He then opens his wings again and puts his wings back behind him to make a V motion.

"Let's see if you can outrun this brat!" Shouted Ichigo as he begins to pull out from a nosedive.

(1:07)

As Ichigo recovers from the nosedive. His sharp metal suit wings begin cutting the forest trees around him as he quickly catching up to Iida with insane speed.

"Damnit he's catching up!!!" Iida thought to himself as he continues running. "If I over use my engine, I'll be done for!"

"It's over!" Shouted Ichigo as he gets closer to reaching range at Iida.

Suddenly at the last second, Iida then dives and crashes into the ground while barley avoiding Ichigo as he quickly misses Iida with his speed.

"WHAT!!" Shouted Ichigo In anger.

(1:28)

The 9th General then closes his metal suit wings again as he spins for a moment and then uses his metal feet claws as bakers as they dragged across the ground, saving him from crashing.

Iida slowly gets up and looks back at Ichigo.

"Damn that brat..." Ichigo thought to himself.

(1:42) Meanwhile back at the Sector as Uraraka was dogging multiple swing from the Executioner. The crowd yells and cheers as they roots for him to cut Uraraka down.

"You can do it Uraraka! You got this!" Shouted Mina.

"Just keep dogging his attacks!" Shouted Shinso.

(1:51)

The Executioner then swings his weapon upwards while Uraraka barley dodges another fatal blow. She then uses her quirk to jump over him and dodges another deadly swing from him.

"Think your damn funny!" Shouted The Executioner. "Let's see how you handle this!"

(2:02)

The Executioner swings his weapon back for a moment as he stops safe way...

Uraraka was catching her breath for a moment as he just stand there across from Uraraka with his weapon back from a swinging position.

"What's... he doing?" said Mina.

Suddenly but slowly, The Executioner starts spinning...

"He's spinning?" Uraraka thought to herself.

However, Shinso watched as the Executioner begins spinning faster and faster until smaller jet boosters started popping out from the back of his armor shoulders. Shinso then figured out what he was doing.

"URARAKA!!! RUN!!!" Shouted Shinso.

(2:30)

"Too late!" Shouted The Executioner as his shoulder boosters goes off as he spins rapidly, creating a top spinner of death.

"DEADLY DREIDEL!!!" Shouted The Executioner as he spins closer to Uraraka.

Uraraka started running as fast as she can while The Executioner gets closer and closer, she then jumps to avoid his attack...

(2:44/End of Soundtrack)

However the Executioner slices Uraraka from the back, leaving a large cut across her back while part of her costume was ruined as she falls down from the pain.

"OCHAKO!!!!" Shouted her parents as they watched in horror from seeing their daughter getting cut by The Executioner's Attack.

The crowd cheers for The Executioner as he slowly stops spinning and gets back to normal.

"URARAKA!" Shouted both Mina and Shinso.

The Executioner gets closer as Uraraka slowly tries to get up after taking a hit.

"I'm surprised" said the Executioner. "Your the first person I fought that survived my deadly dreidel"

Suddenly Uraraka falls back to the ground as she fails to get back up.

"However, I'm afraid our little play date is over" said The Executioner. "It's a shame you won't be able to see your lovable crybaby ever again"

"I... I got to get back up!" Uraraka thought to herself as her helmet was cracked from the fall.

The Executioner then swings his weapon back as he gets ready to deliver a final blow.

"A deal is a deal... you lost" said The Executioner. "But don't worry... I'll make sure to tell your boyfriend that I've killed his beloved freak"

Time resumes slowly in Uraraka perspective as the Executioner was about to deliver his final blow in slow motion... Uraraka begins to think back to all of the good times she had with Midoriya throughout the 3 years of U.A. High.

"No... I can't... I can't die!" Uraraka thought to herself as the blade draws closer to her. "I still... still need to..."

Uraraka sees a mental Image of Midoriya.

"I still need to tell him... how I feel"

(Author's note: Hi everyone! Sorry for leaving the chapter like that... but don't worry, the next chapter will be great!!! Anyway sorry again that it took so long to upload. I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times because I didn't like how it turned out the first time. Well, time to work on my Shonen Force chapter and back to this. See you guys soon)


	145. Chapter 145

Around 30 minutes earlier...

Back at the shelter as Aizawa along with Miles, and Midnight finally get some peace and quiet after dealing with hundreds of angry students. The 3 heroes were near the entrance leading to the tunnel to the outside along with Scott, Ashley, and Spot with other minor pro heroes waiting for Miles to finish his conversation with Aizawa.

"Look, Those kids may be strong but I don't think their strong enough to fight off against a small army, let alone a general" said Aizawa.

"True... but didn't one of your students beat a general one on one back at the dance" said Miles.

"That... was a fluke" said Midnight.

"But was it though..." said Miles. "I mean he's quirk wasn't very good against someone like him, however he used his brain and tactics to figure out how to use his quirk to beat him"

"Yeah but that was Zi... I mean Yusake's technology that ended the job" said Midnight.

Miles shakes his head.

"Your not giving him enough credit, any normal person wouldn't have tricked a dangerous villain like that" said Miles. "Let alone trick him long enough to place those devices with his quirk. You may call it luck but your kids, especially Aizawa's kids, were taught well. Even if Mineta is one of the weakest students in your class, he still managed to take down a foe that you two had a problem with"

Both Aizawa and Midnight looked down for a moment.

"However, I'm not saying they can't do this alone" said Miles. "What I'm saying is that you should let your students fight alongside with us pros, even if my boss Sam says otherwise. Believe it or not, I was the only one in my team that was against this idea of lying to the kids and using them as practice training in the first place"

"You know I can't do that" said Aizawa. "As the new principal of U.A High, I can't afford any of my students getting killed in this war... I wouldn't know what to do if anyone one from my class ended up getting killed"

Miles then walks up to Aizawa and puts both of his hands on his shoulders and looks at him straight in the face.

"Listen too me... there's a good chance that my team may not win against that bastard" said Miles with a very serious tone in his voice. "If THAT happens not only would we die, but most likely all of us here, especially your students will die as well..."

Aizawa was quite as he tries not to look at him.

"We're at war... we can't hold back anyone in this battle, even if Hisashi's son does fight against him after we failed" said Miles. "You really think he can survive against him alone, not even All Might with all of his power back for a short time was enough to stop him alone... what makes you think he can stand a chance by himself"

Aizawa continues to look away.

"Would you rather have the kids fight along side us and win with the risk of losing a few students in the process" said Miles. "Or would you rather fail and have everyone die"

Both Aizawa and Miles were now completely quiet for a moment until Miles finally let's go on Aizawa's shoulders.

"Convince Sam to bring the students with us to fight this war" said Miles. "I need to trust you with this while Me, Ashley, and Scott are gone"

Miles then begins to leave as he then turns back for a moment.

"I'm going over there to help and bring back those students" said Miles. "I'm counting on you to do your job"

Miles then leaves as he gathers around the few pro heroes and his two teammates along with Spot as they get ready to leave.

"Aizawa... maybe he's right about this" said Midnight. "I think we should let the students fight in this war... as much as I don't like the idea myself, we don't have a chance"

Aizawa sighs to himself.

"Honestly, I sometimes don't know what to do in all of this" said Aizawa. "With this war going on and with some of the students breaking out of the shelter. I feel like I'm not good for this job..."

Meanwhile in a different location as a very large muscular hooded figure was watching a random town being burn down while Aizawa was finishing his sentence...

"I just hope nothing bad ever happens to us while in this shelter..." said Aizawa as it cuts to the figure up close while a small looking doll like person climbs on the figure shoulder.

"Kagome, be careful!" said the little doll person measuring 21.51 in (54.64 cm). "You know I don't like fires, it can crack my beautiful wooden skin"

"How can you call your skin beautiful Maka..." said Kagome (the macular figure with a very deep female voice). "Quirks are nothing but curses and should be destroyed"

"Ok, but you didn't have to burn the whole town down" said Maka. "I was gonna make so many dolls for my collection, but now I can't do that because you set this place on fire"

(One of the 5 Captains of the Resistance, Number 14 Captain Maka)

"It doesn't matter right now" said Kagome. "Lord Zibran has ordered us to come back as soon as possible"

(One of the 5 Captains of the Resistance, Number 15 Captain Kagome)

"Ok" said Maka. "But if we end up on the same mission again, don't go destroying another place without me getting new additions to my collection first next time"

Kagome's armored suit boosters go off as they fly away back to their base of operation.

Chapter 145

Sector raid final part 1...

Back near the forest miles away from the sector as Iida slowly gets up and looks back at Ichigo after barely dodging Ichigo's super speed attack.

"Damn that brat..." Ichigo thought to himself.

He then notices that Iida's engines looked like their beginning to overheat.

"Ha, serves you right" Ichigo thought to himself as he smirks a little. "Can't run like that forever. once he keeps using his legs in that contention, he'll break down like a used up old car"

"Crap..." Iida thought to himself. "He's starting to notice my engines are beginning to overheat. If I keep overusing my quirk like this for too long without stopping him soon, I'll be done for..."

"What's wrong kid, had enough running away?" said Ichigo. "I'm not gonna lie, you really annoy me with that quirk of yours. You keep kicking me and I had to chase your ass around for like a half an hour. It's getting redundant"

"Oh really? I thought you said you can do this all night" said Iida.

"I see, not only are you fast but your also a smart ass" said Ichigo. "Tell you what, if you surrender right now, I promise I won't kill you or your little friends"

"Oh yeah?" said Iida. "How would I know your not lying"

"Oh come on kid" said Ichigo. "Why would I ever lie to you like that, of course I wouldn't kill you and friends if your willing to give up"

Ichigo then makes a evil looking grin.

"However... I cant say the same for The Executioner though" said Ichigo. "There's a good chance he might want to chop your heads off for attempting to break into our sector"

"Well if that's the case" said Iida. "Then i refuse. though, it's not like I would've surrendered to you anyway"

"What a shame" said Ichigo as he gets ready for an attack. "Your execution would've been fun to watch. But at least with this, I'll get to kill you myself"

Meanwhile back at the sector, things weren't looking good for Uraraka as The Executioner then swings his weapon back as he gets ready to deliver a final blow.

"A deal is a deal... you lost" said The Executioner. "But don't worry... I'll make sure to tell your boyfriend that I've killed his beloved freak"

Time resumes slowly in Uraraka perspective as The Executioner was about to deliver his final blow in slow motion... Uraraka begins to think back to all of the good times she had with Midoriya throughout the 3 years of U.A. High.

"No... I can't... I can't die!" Uraraka thought to herself as the blade draws closer to her. "I still... still need to..."

Uraraka sees a mental Image of Midoriya.

Suddenly Uraraka shuts her eyes and begins to glow pink around her whole body as her hair starts flowing upwards.

"I still need to tell him... how I feel!" Uraraka thought to herself.

Right before The Executioner's blade made contact... he starts floating... Then, one by one, all of the soldiers and prisoners along with her parents started floating controllably while the soldier holding Shinso and Mina losses his grip as they were floating into the air as well.

For Uraraka, everything was quiet... too quiet. She opens her eyes as she sees everyone around her was floating uncontrollably... like gravity itself was gone.

"W-What the hell!?!?!?" Shouted the Executioner as he was floating in the air. "How is she doing this!?!?!?"

"How are we floating!?!?" Shouted one of the soldiers.

"I thought our suits withstand quirks!?!?!" said a female soldier.

Back at the huge castle in Tokyo as the main hacker who was monitoring the bots at the location was confused to what has happening.

"What the hell is this shit!" said the main hacker angrily as he couldn't control his bots.

Back at the sector as everyone in the area was floating around and unable to stop it.

"W-what's going on!?!?" said Mina as she couldn't believe what was happening as they continue to float from the ground. "How are we flying!?!?"

"I don't know" said Shinso as he looks around the sector and see smaller items in the area floating upward as well. "But I think she's somehow controlling the gravity itself"

Uraraka stares at the sight she created as she couldn't move a muscle in her body.

"H-How... am I doing this?" Uraraka thought to herself as she continues to stare off into space.

However, Mina noticed that the Resistance soldiers along with The Executioner were begining beginning to float dangerously higher.

"Uraraka!" Shouted Mina. "That's enough! Their going too high!"

However Uraraka couldn't hear Mina as she was staring off into space.

"Uraraka snap out of it!!!" Shouted Shinso. "Can't you hear us?!?!"

Her new ability continues to push The Executioner and the Resistance soldiers higher and higher into sky.

"Ochako!!!" Shouted her parents as the try to get Uraraka to stop.

Suddenly Uraraka snaps out of her new ability as she stops glowing.

Then, all of the Resistance soldiers and The Executioner started falling immediately while Mina and Shinso along with the others slowly landed down safely. one by one the Resistance soldiers crashed hard back to the surface with the Executioner being the last one the crashed down. All of the Resistance soldiers were moaning in pain as they were all hurt after crash landing.

Suddenly... without warning, Uraraka starts feeling extremely sick as she then vomits on the ground in front of her (with a little Rainbow effect like usual).

"Uraraka!" Shouted Mina as she and Shinso rushed over to Uraraka.

After vomiting she slowly gets up as Mina and Shinso reached her for help

"I'm... fine, just a little light headed" said Uraraka as she used Mina and Shonso's shoulders for support. "Thanks guys..."

"Ok, You can rest... just please don't vomit on me ok" said Mina.

"I second that" said Shinso.

"How in the hell did you do that!" said Mina.

"I... I don't know" said Uraraka.

"Maybe it was a life and death experience?" said Shinso.

"Ochako!"

Uraraka, Mina, and Shinso looked over to see Uraraka parents rushing over.

"That was amazing, I didn't know you can do that" said Uraraka's Mother.

"That's my baby girl" said Uraraka's Father.

"Th-Thanks... I'm just glad your safe..." said Uraraka while sounding a bit sick.

"Come on, let's get out of here" said Uraraka's Father.

"Where do you think your going..."

Suddenly everyone looks over to see The Executioner getting up as he grabs his weapon off from the ground.

"We're not done with our fight" said The Executioner.

He slowly walks over as he was a little shaken up from the fall.

"We're both still alive, that means our fight is still going on" said The Executioner.

"Back off!" Shouted Mina. "W-We're leaving!"

"Not a chance!" Shouted the Executioner in a fit of rage. "I'm not letting you freaks go, not unless you kill me first!"

The Executioner swings his weapon again for an attack as the other Resistance soldiers rather around.

"And I'm not gonna let you freaks make a fool out of me again!!!" Shouted The Executioner as Uraraka and the others looked back in horror.

Suddenly... a large blue lighting bolt strikes The Executioner, he then fall back from the attack as the shock caught him off guard.

"W-What was that?" said Mina as everyone was caught off guard.

Suddenly more blue lighting bolts started coming out of nowhere and hitting random areas around the Resistance soldiers, then canon balls started falling from the sky and causing large craters and chunks of ground flying from the same craters not long after.

"Hold on... blue lighting bolts... cannon balls..." said Shinso. "That means..."

"It's a good thing we came here in time" said a familiar voice.

(Play Boku No Hero Academia OST "My Hero Academia")

Everyone looks over to see Miles along with Scott, Ashley, Spot, and a couple of minor pro heroes.

"Sorry it took us so long... but I figure you kids would need a little punishment before the adults come and clean your mess" said Miles.

"It's the pro freaks!" Shouted one of the resistance soldiers.

(0:15)

Just then, a large figure jumps from the sky and lands on one of the resistance soldiers.

"Now it's our turn to steal the show!" said Crimson Riot as Naya along with Mineta and Misako (who is still blindfolded and holding Mineta's hand for assistance) show up not too far behind him.

"There's more of them!?!?!?" Shouted a random Resistance soldier.

"Now everyone! Attack!!!" Shouted Crimson Riot.

(0:30)

All the pro heroes along with Miles started running and attacking the Resistance soldiers.

"All soldiers start formation! Don't let these freaks stop the Execution!" Shouted the main hacker through one of the bots speakers.

The resistance soldier begin formation as they attack the pros at all cost.

Naya gets through the battlefield and reaches for Uraraka and the others.

"Guys! Are you alright!" said Naya as she gotten closer to them.

"We're fine" said Shinso.

"Uraraka has a cut on her back and a little sick from using her new ability, but she's ok" said Mina as and Shinso are still supporting her with their shoulders.

"New ability?" said Naya in confusion.

"We'll explain later, but how did you managed to stop Misako's rampage?" said Shinso.

"Your not gonna believe this!" said Naya as she continues to explain how Crimson Riot showed up and stoped Misako's werewolf form.

"That's crazy!" said Mina.

"Yeah! not only that, but Miles and the others showed up not long after and we came up with this last minute surprise attack" said Naya.

"That's amazing" said Uraraka's Mother. "I'm so glad you heroes came her just in time"

Suddenly Scott comes out of nowhere after using his speeding quirk.

"Sorry to drop by so suddenly" said Scott. "But Is anyone hurt by chance"

"Yeah, Ochako has a cut and she's a little sick" said Uraraka's Father.

"I-I'm fine, really..." said Uraraka as she barely stand up probably.

"No girl, you just rest here with Scott" said Mina as she and Shinso lay her down on the ground. "You did good"

"B-But..." said Uraraka.

"It's fine, we'll take care of the rest" said Shinso.

"Scott, guard Uraraka and the others while we help fight off the Resistance" said Naya.

"No problem" said Scott.

"W-Wait!" said Uraraka as everyone else leaves to go fight in the battle.

"It's ok, you can rest" said Uraraka's Mother.

(1:38)

Back on the battle field as Miles snaps hit fingers from both of his hands and electrocutes a large group of Resistance soldiers as they fall down from the pain.

"I think you all need is a good nights rest you degenerates" said Miles.

However a few of them weren't affected by his attack thanks to their armor.

"Maybe what you need, is a permanent nap you freak!!!" Shouted one of the unaffected soldiers as all of them start charging for an attack.

(1:54)

Suddenly Ashley comes by and turns the ground into a trampoline as they were tricked into bouncing into the air, then Spot fires another into the air as it hits the Resistance soldiers that were caught in Ashley's trap

"Yay! We save sparky!" Shouted Ashley.

"Please don't call me that..." said Miles as he covered his face with one hand.

(Skip from 2:10 to 2:58)

Then two Resistance bots come up from behind Miles.

"Look out sparky!" Shouted Ashley.

However, Crimson Riot comes in and stops the two bots from the surprise attack against Miles.

"Hey American, why aren't you watching your back like a normal pro" said Crimson Roit.

"Why aren't you retired like a normal person" said Miles.

"Hahahahaha! I guess I deserve that one" said Crimson Riot. "Kids these days are brutal"

"Yeah... thanks by the way..." said Miles.

"What's wrong with this guy..." Miles thought to himself as he looks annoyed by Crimson Riot.

(3:20/End of Soundtrack)

As the battle continues, the Executioner grunts to himself as he slowly gets up.

"Alright... no more mister nice guy..." said The Executioner as he takes off his mask and pulls out a small syringe from his hidden suit.

The Executioner looks at the syringe filled with strange red liquid for a moment as he remembers the meeting he had with Zibran.

(Flashback)

"As being a great member of our case and for The Resistance" said Zibran. "I hereby grant you the title General and the name... Executioner"

Seiho Then gets on one knew and bows his head down for Zibran.

"It's an honor to serve by your side" said Seiho.

"Now, there's one more thing I must give you before you head towards the next mission" said Zibran.

Zibran then grabs a small empty syringe and injects himself with it. Seiho look up and saw that Zibran was filling the syringe with the strange dark red liquid.

"B-Blood?!?!?" said Seiho in confused look.

"No, it's not blood" said Zibran as he take it out from himself. "However it does work like blood for this body of mine"

"How so?" said Seiho.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure" said Zibran. "I only found out about this strange liquid myself after I was reborn"

"You mean like after you transferred your body?" said Seiho.

"No... right after I was killed by All Might by my own blast" said Zibran as he looks at the syringe with the strange red liquid inside of it. "For some reason, this body of mine is evolving. Ever since the crystal had been purified after the first attack, my metal body began to develop something I couldn't even begin to imagine... it's like it's becoming more alien like"

"So... your getting stronger" said Seiho.

"Yep, in other words... I can't die, because I'll just be reborn again and again" said Zibran. "As part of being more powerful, I begin to produce power and liquid I could never of the imagine... it's almost as if the crystal inside of me is my new heart"

"Ok, but what does your blo- I mean this strange liquid do" said Seiho.

"Well, if you must know" said Zibran as he hands the syringe to Seiho. "It's completely dangerous tocsin, Me and General number 8 tested it out on a few people to see the effects"

"Tocsin!?!?!" said Seiho.

"Hold on, there's more" said Zibran. "Even though it's extremely dangerous and it could kill you... There's a small chance that it can give you unimaginable strength if your strong enough to handle it"

"You like... like a steroid?" said Seiho.

Zibran then gets close to his face.

"Don't even think about it!" said Zibran with a serious tone in his voice. "Sure this could make you stronger, but don't even think about using it recklessly you hear me! You'll die!"

Seiho Was quite for a moment.

Zibran then back away from Seiho.

"The only reason I'm giving you this, is so you can use it to kill yourself. that way you don't become a prisoner of war" said Zibran. "But if you truly believe you are strong willed, you can try and use it to gain power. However I wouldn't recommend it"

"I see... I understand" said Seiho. "But... what happens if I fail to gain this awesome power"

"Well..." said Zibran. "If you use it and failed to gain the power or your willing to die for the cause..."

(End of flashback)

The Executioner removes the cap and inject himself with the strange liquid as it then cuts to black...

"Your body will explode like a giant bomb..."


	146. Chatper 146

Chapter 146

Sector raid final part 2

As the battle continues, the Executioner grunts to himself as he slowly gets up.

"Alright... no more mister nice guy..." said The Executioner as he takes off his mask and pulls out a small syringe hidden within suit.

Not too far off, Mina uses her quirk as it was affected against one soldier as the acid destroys the battle armor. She then kicks the soldier as he falls to the ground.

"Take that jerk!" said Mina.

She then looks over to see that Executioner was now standing not too far from her as he removes the cap off of something in his hand.

"What's he?" Mina thought to herself as The Executioner then shoves the strange object into the side of his neck.

"If you use it and failed to gain the power or your willing to die for the cause..."

The Executioner opens his eyes completely wide as his pupils had shrink into two tiny dots from the injection.

"Your body will explode like a giant bomb..."

Suddenly, the Executioner hears his heartbeat for a moment as his body completely erupts with a large amount of strange dark red energy. Mina falls back from the shock while everyone around the area looks over and stops fighting, they saw the Executioner surrounded with dark red energy as he screams in pain.

"What's going on!?!?" Shouted Miles.

"Is it part of his suit!?!?" Shouted Crimson Riot.

Back at the huge castle in Tokyo as the main hacker who was monitoring the bots at the location, knew exactly what was going on.

"That idiot!!!" The main hacker thought to himself. "What the hell is he thinking!!!!"

He then grabs the microphone to speak out with one of the bots at the battlefield.

"EVERYONE! RETREAT IMMEDIATELY!!!" Shouted the main hacker as his voice goes through one of the bots.

Back on the battlefield.

"I REPEAT, EVERYONE RETREAT IMMEDIATELY! HE'S GONNA BLOW!!!" Shouted the main hacker through one of the bots as all of the bots he's controlling begin to fly away.

Then all of the remaining soldiers use their boosters as they begin to fly away.

"Blow!?!?! You mean he's!?!?!" said Crimson Riot before Miles finishes his sentence.

"Gonna blow up like a damn bomb!!!" Shouted Miles. "It's a kamikaze attack!"

"A bomb?!?!?" Shouted Misako as she heard them through the screams coming from The Executioner while still blindfolded.

"We got to get out here!!!" Shouted Mineta.

As The Executioner continues screaming while his body continues erupting with energy, his veins were glowing with dark red from injecting Zibran's "Blood" into his neck.

"Come on... Damn you!!!" The Executioner thought to himself as he shuts his eyes from the pain while more energy was coming out of his body. "Don't... blow up on me!!! I still... want to..."

Suddenly, The Executioner begins to play back memories from his childhood. The first thing he saw was a little boy running around wearing his blanket like a cape as he was pretending to fly like a hero as two adults watch. Then it cuts to a doctor's office while a man in a white coat was explaining about the boy's lack of power. After that it cuts to the parents arguing and having a big fight while the boy secretly watched from another room while crying.

The Executioner continues grunting from the pain as he then sees the boy waking up to an empty house, his parents had not only abandoned him... but the house as well. The boy tried everything to look for his parents as he wandered around town looking for them, but instead he was either ignored or punched to the side as people didn't want to associate with him. Even the police didn't do much help as they couldn't find his parents at all.

"I... still..." the Executioner thought as he continues playing back old memories.

It then cuts to the boy walking on the side of the road for who knows how long while sometimes eating wasted food from people throwing their trash out of their car windows or sleeping outside in the cold... until one day he found a town, a town filled with people that were just like him in the middle of nowhere as he begins bonding with the people living there and learning how to live in the run down old town.

"I still... want to..." The Executioner thought to himself again as he then plays another part in his story.

It then cuts to a small group of people from the town as they were yelling and throwing rocks at a random couple who were lost and looking for directions.

The boy watched as he wanted to do something... then a older man with dirty looking clothes walks up to the boy.

"Remember kid" said the man as he gives the boy a rock. "These creatures abandon you, threw you away once they found out you were worthless to them"

The boy looks up to the man.

"They don't care about you..." said the man. "their all liars, their all selfish... their freaks"

The boy then looks at the rock in his hand.

"There maybe more of them in this world" said the man. "But don't let that stop you from rising up against theses animals. Show them that their not welcome in our town... hero or not"

The boy grips the rock and throws it at one of the couple's head. The man's head was bleeding as they before got back into their car and started it. The group cheers as the couple drives away while the boy was happy to hit that man.

"I did it!" Shouted the boy. "I hit a freak!"

The group congratulated the boy as he was smiling for the first time in a while.

"One day, we humans will rise again and take back this world from these freaks..." said the old man as the Executioner starts playing recent events in his life.

"N-No! I can't die... not yet!" The Executioner thought to himself as he remembers training and doing his best to become a general.

"I... still... want to..."

The Executioner opens his eyes as they were now glow a dark red color.

"KILL EVERY SINGLE FREAK!!!!"

The Executioner then stops himself from blowing up as he was now calming down while he was breathing heavily.

Everyone looked back as they saw him with a little bit of energy coming from him.

"He... didn't blow up?" Miles thought to himself as he had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly he starts yelling and laughing like crazy, like he just won the lotto.

"I DID IT! IM WORTHY!!!!" Shouted the Executioner as he continues laughing sinisterly as the soldiers watched in amusement.

Back at the castle in Tokyo, The main hacker suddenly starts celebrating.

"No freakin way!!!" Shouted the main hacker with joy. "That lucky bastard did it!!!"

Back on the battlefield as the Executioner picks up his giant weapon and starts moving it freely with one hand like it was nothing.

"No way! He's moving the shinigami with one hand like it was nothing!!!" Shouted one of the soldiers as The Executioner then slams the weapon into the ground, causing a huge crater as he was now a lot stronger then what he used to be.

"Impossible! He suddenly gotten a huge power boost!" Shouted Crimson Riot.

The Executioner begins laughing again as he looks up at the heroes with creepy dark glowing red eyes.

"YOU FREAKS ARE SO DEAD!!!" Shouted the Executioner.

The Executioner then uses his new strength to rush himself forward and quickly cuts down 3 random pros, killing them like it was nothing.

"EVERYONE! FALL BACK!" Shouted Miles as he snaps his fingers and begins channeling lighting with his hands.

Miles then shoots a large amount of lightning at The Executioner to try and stop him.

"YOU THINK THAT SHIT WILL WORK ON ME AGAIN FREAK!!!" Shouted Executioner as he was taking in the attack. "YOU MAY HAVE HURT ME LAST TIME! BUT WITH THIS NEW STRENGTH OF MINE, THIS DOESN'T HURT AS MUCH! HELL, IT'S FEELS LIKE A BUG BITE NOW!!!"

"Damnit!" said Miles as he stops shooting lighting from his hands.

"Don't worry Soul King! We'll protect you!!!" Shouted of the pro heroes as they charge at the Executioner.

"NO YOU IDIOTS! YOU'LL GET YOURSELVES KILLED!!!" Shouted Miles.

However, The Executioner begins attacking and slicing up each pro hero one at a time as they all failed to stop him.

"D-Damnit... NO!!!" Shouted Miles as he snaps his fingers again to make more lighting.

However before Miles shoots another round of lighting at The Executioner, he then lifts his weapon to cancel out Miles's lighting.

"It's gonna take more then that to stop me!!!" said The Executioner. "I've now gotten a boost to stop you freaks!!! NOW DIE!!!"

Meanwhile back near the forest as Ichigo and Iida started fighting again one on one as Iida was trying his best to cool down his engines.

"Man, you sure are losing your touch" said Ichigo. "Are you getting tired"

"Come on, just a little longer... I need more time to cool off my engines for one more attack" Iida thought to himself.

Ichigo then used his sharp metal feather bladed wings to land a deadly attack on Iida. However Iida used his arms to shield himself, but only to get a large cut on his arms.

"D-DAMNIT!!!!" Iida thought to himself as he jumps back while trying to stop the bleeding on his arms.

"Ha! Looks like I got you boy!" said Ichigo as he lands back down after giving Iida a badly cut.

Iida looks down at arms as they continue bleeding.

"This isn't good" Iida thought to himself. "At this rate, I'll be done for... I tried everything against him, but none of my attacks were useful or did much damage to him"

Iida looks back up and sees Ichigo grinning to himself, knowing that this battle is now in his favor.

"Damnit, is this the end for me..." Iida thought to himself. "No, that's stupid! I still have... no... I can't... I... I haven't..."

Iida then begins to think back to his training with Scott at the underground shelter.

(Flashback)

"I'm very impressed you can keep up with me" said Scott with his Boston accent. "Even though your nowhere near as fast as me, but it's a start"

"It's an honor to train with the best of the best sir!" said Iida as he bows quickly in front of Scott.

"Woh hold on kid, you don't have to bow like that" said Scott. "It really cramps my style"

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Iida. "But I've been a good and hard working student for all my time at U.A. High as the class president sir!"

"I see, I understand" said Scott. "Tell you what kid, I like yeah, and I'm gonna teach you one of my special super moves"

"Y-Your super move!" said Iida with shock. "I... don't think I deserve to be teached such a powerful move"

"Nonsense!" said Scott. "Your quirk is just perfect for this type of super move. In fact, I'll give you an example right now"

Few minutes later after Scott shows Iida his super move.

"Amazing! How did you do that!" said Iida.

"Lots of practice kid, it took me years before I can perfected it" said Scott. "However I taught myself this trick. But with me teaching you how to do it properly, you could do it in at least half of the time it took me"

"I don't know... I don't think it's possible for me to do it" said Iida. "Not only that, but you used your metal baseball bat as a finisher for that move. I don't have a weapon like that"

"Actually, I was hoping you come up with a different finisher" said Scott. "That way, it would be your very own special super move if you think about it"

"But wouldn't that take me longer to perfect it if I change that finisher?" said Iida.

As Scott was about to respond to Iida question... he stops for a moment.

"Oh... um..." said Scott as he rethinks what he was originally gonna say. "Actually... you might be right... sorry about that"

Iida then sighs.

"So much for teaching me then..." said Iida,

"Hold on, I'm not giving up on you just yet!" said Scott. "Sure, changing the finisher will be difficult... but I believe we can do it, we just have to train here every night while everyone is busy. However it's gonna be rough having to train twice as hard as the other..."

"I'LL DO IT!!!"

Scott was surprise to hear Iida interrupt him so quickly.

"I DON'T CARE HOW TOUGH THE TRAINING IS! I'LL WORK MY BUTT OFF IF THAT MEANS I CAN BECOME A BETTER CLASS PRESIDENT AND PRO HEROE!!!" Shouted Iida.

Scott then crossed his arms as he thinks to himself for a moment.

"Alright kid, if it really means you can handle it" said Scott with optimism in his voice. "Then let's do it!"

"Right!" said Iida with optimism in his voice as well.

(End of flashback)

"I... still haven't perfected the finisher of THAT move yet..." Iida thought to himself as Ichigo suddenly gets closer to him. "However... I have no other choice... I GOT TO TRY IT!"

(Author's note: One more chapter until Iida's and Uraraka's battle with the generals come to a close. How will they be able to defeat two of Zibran's best men... find out soon)


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147

Sector raid final part.

Back at the Sector, Miles and The Executioner continue fighting as The Executioner continues to stop Miles's lightning attacks with his weapon.

"Damnit! How Is that weapon stopping my electricity" Miles thought to himself while dodging The Executioner's Swings. "Don't tell me it's made out of that quirk resistance metal as well"

"What's wrong you American freak!" Shouted The Executioner as he tries to land a hit on Miles. "I thought you were one of the best! If that's all you got against me, you don't stand a chance against Lord Zibran!"

"So... this guy wants a challenge" Miles thought to himself. "This may be too early to try out my new technique... but I have no choice, otherwise I'll be doing this all night"

Miles jumps back a little far away from Seiho and begins to perform his new technique.

"This might be tricky... and dangerous..." Miles thought to himself as he brings out both of his hands. "After all, I'm using most of my remaining electricity... if screw up, I'll be vulnerable"

Miles then begins to snap his fingers multiple times.

"What's he..." The Executioner thought to himself.

"I got to charge up this attack before he attacks me" Miles thought to himself.

The Executioner then relies what Miles is doing.

"I get it now! He's charging his attack for a super move!!!" The Executioner thought to himself.

He then begins to charge up his booster from his armored shoulders.

"Oh no you don't!!!" Shouted the Executioner as he uses his booster and his newly powered strength to push himself forward towards Miles.

"SHIT! he's too fast!!!" Miles thought to himself as he stops and quickly brings his arms up to shield himself.

The Executioner then swings his weapon as it cuts his arms leaving a large cut across his arms as he falls back as blood drips from his wound.

"Damn... that stings" Miles thought to himself.

"Your wide open!!!" Shouted The Executioner as he swings his weapon back for another attack.

Just then, Ashley comes out of nowhere and kicks the Executioner after jumping off the ground with her quirk. Ashley turns around to check up on Miles.

"Are you ok sparky?" said Ashley.

"I'm fine, just got a nasty cut" said Miles.

Not too far from where Ashley and Miles were, Scott was still standing by with Uraraka and the prisoners as he then sees the Executioner coming back to attack Ashley.

"A-Ashley!!!" Shouted Scott.

Ashley looks back at Scott with confusion while The Executioner comes up from behind her and begins to go for the attack.

"Shit! S-She doesn't realize what's happening!!!" Scott thought to himself as everything was slowing down before his eyes. "I-I got to protect her!"

Scott looks back at Uraraka's parents as they were holding onto their still sick daughter.

"Wait here!" said Scott as he suddenly runs extremely quick while using his quirk to go super speed.

"I got to hurry!!!" Scott thought to himself as the blade from the Executioner's weapon was only inches away from cutting her down.

Miles tries to reach out to save Ashley... However, Scott as already grabbed Ashley but only after getting struck by the large scythe weapon from the back.

Not too far from their location, Spot stoped running around as the hero dog looks over and saw what Scott did for Ashley.

"Scott!" Shouted Miles as Scott and Ashley both hit the ground after saving Ashley from being struck down.

Ashley was scared and confused to what just happened while Scott continued holding on to her as he was badly damaged from the attack.

"Are... you ok?" said Scott while still bleeding with the huge wound from his back.

"Scott... you..." said Ashley as the Executioner starts laughing.

"Oh how cute" said The Executioner. "This dumb broad was just rescued by her knight in shitty armor. Only to end up getting both of them killed by my hand"

He then lifts up his weapon again as he was laughing menacingly.

"Scott! Leave me, He's gonna kill you!" Shouted Ashley.

"Y-You idiot... I can't let him kill you..." said Scott as he tries to shield Ashley with his body.

"Shit!" Miles thought to himself as he tries to get up and use his quirk. "He's gonna kill him!"

Spot continues staring at Scott as the Executioner is about to swing his giant weapon at Scott and Ashley... Spot then remembers what Ashley said to him a few months ago.

(Flashback to when Ashley and Spot at the Revengers headquarters in America)

"Who's a good boy, yes you are! Yes you are!" said Ashley as she was petting Spot like usual.

Just then Scott comes into the room.

"Hey Ash" said Scott with his Boston accent. "You busy at the moment"

"Nope, just playing with Spot" said Ashley.

"Nice, I was just wondering if..." but before Scott can finish his sentence, Spot starts growling and barking at Scott.

"H-Hey stop! Ok ok I'm sorry" said Scott. "Calm down you dumb dog"

"Don't be mean to Spot, he's a good boy" said Ashley.

"Well he started it" said Scott. "Whatever I'm out of here"

Scott leaves as Spot starts growling again.

"I said I'm leaving you dumb dog!" said Scott.

After leaving, Spot finally stopped growling as Ashley puts her hand on Spot's head.

"Even though he calls you names, I want you to be a little more nicer to Scott" said Ashley. "He's not such a bad guy, he's part of the team after all"

Spot looks up at Ashley as she quickly looks around the area to see if anyone is listening.

"Between you and me boy" said Ashley as she leans over to Spot with a quiet voice. "I think Scott is kinda cute"

Spot then looks at Ashley with a disappointing look on his face like he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I'm serious, he's a nice guy if you two would get along better" said Ashley. "Maybe one day, you'll see how much of a nice guy Scott really is"

(End of flashback back)

"Sweet dreams freak!" Shouted the Executioner as he glowing dark red eyes looked down at them.

"Maybe one day, you'll see how much of a nice guy Scott really is..." as Spot begins to play that part of the memory in his head...

"SCOTT! NO!!!!" Shouted Ashley.

Just then, Spot runs out and jumps in front of Scott, taking the deadly blow as The Executioner almost cuts the dog in half... Ashley looks in horror as she saw Spot fall to the ground with a whimper while his blood splattered across her face.

"Spot!" Shouted Miles as the dog was laying on the ground with a serious cut and blood everywhere.

Scott turns around to see that Spot had saved him from being killed... only for Spot to get cut down in the process.

"S-Sp... Spot?" Ashley thought to herself as she looked in horror to what she was seeing.

"Where the hell did that damn mut come from!" Shouted the Executioner with a fit of rage as his attack was stopped by Spot. "Oh well, it doesn't matter now. Besides that dog is a freak anyway, so I guess that's one less freak show to worry about"

Scott continues to stare at Spot as the dog lifts his head slowly and looks back towards Scott and Ashley while breathing heavily...

"Spot... why did you..." said Scott.

Spot's head suddenly drops to the ground as he stops breathing...

(Play My Hero Academia OST Anguish Of The Quirkless by Neves S7ven on YouTube)

Ashley watched as her dog died after saving both of them from the Executioner.

"Spot..." quietly said Ashley as she begins to cry.

(0:06)

"H-Hey! get up... Answer me..." said Scott as he begins tearing up a bit. "Answer me! Answer me you dumb dog!!! Why the hell did you do that!!!"

Spot was silent as the dog was no longer part of this world...

"Get up!" Shouted Scott as Miles looks away trying not to cry himself. "Come you stupid dog! Why would you do something so stupid!!! Why did you pick now of all time to care!"

Scott reminders the time he had with Spot.

(Flashback)

"Hey! Stop growling at me!" said Scott as Spot was growing at Scott again for getting too close to Ashley while she was giggling. "I was just trying to say to Ashley you dumb dog"

(End of Scott's flashback)

Miles begins to remember his time with Spot as well.

(Flashback)

"Damnit all, Spot took a shit inside our headquarters again" said Miles as everyone was laughing except for Scott and Mr B.

"Damnit fool! That mut needs to go outside!" said B.

"Agree!" said Scott.

(End of Miles's Flashback)

(1:01)

Scott reaches out his hand.

"Out of... all the times to die in battle..." said Scott as he tries to reach out towards Spot. "You pick now after saving me! Me of all people!!! Why damnit!"

Ashley continues tearing up as she remembers Spot for the first time...

(Flashback to when Spot was a puppy at a pet store)

"Oh my god! He's so cute!!!" Shouted Ashley as she was at a very expensive pet store.

"Yes he is young lady, this little fella was born with a quirk" said the store owner. "However he's a little more expensive then our other pets"

"It's fine, I have lots of money from my contest winnings" said Ashley as she picks up the Puppy.

Suddenly the puppy starts licking her as she giggles.

"I'll take him!" said Ashley as she cuddles with the spotted puppy. "And I'll name him Spot"

(End of Ashley's flashback)

"WAKE THE HELL UP SPOT!!!!" Shouted Scott.

(1:43/End of Soundtrack)

Suddenly The Executioner pushes Scott further into the ground, knocking him unconscious as the Executioner was sick of hearing Scott cry out to Spot while Ashley's eyes widen and her pupils shrink after seeing what just happened.

"Will you just shut the fuck up about that stupid dog already!!!" said The Executioner in a pissed off mood. "That dog is dead, deal with it you freak"

Ashley begins to freak out and burst more tears from her eyes as she thinks both Spot and Scott were dead from The Executioner.

Just then, she let out a load scream that was heard all over the area as she was completely devastated after witnessing what just happened.

"SPOT! SCOTT! DON'T DIE!!!" Cried out Ashley as she continues crying like crazy. "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!"

While Ashley continues crying, Uraraka slowly looks up to see blood, bodies, and Rubble all across the sector. Still feeling sick, she tries to get herself up.

"Uraraka hold on for a mo..." but before her mother can finished her sentence, Uraraka speaks up.

"I know... but if I don't stop him now..." said Uraraka until she falls to the ground and catches herself with her hands.

"See! Your not in the best of shape at the moment" said Uraraka's Mother.

"But... I can't... everyone is hurting... or dying..." said Uraraka as she slowly tries to get up again. "I... can't just..."

Uraraka then notices something odd... not far from where her was, a couple of ground and building rubble from The Executioner's rampage was floating on it's own.

"W-wha..." Uraraka thought to herself as she looks down and noticed that her finger tips where glowing while touching the ground. "Wait a minute... am I?!?!?"

Uraraka then figured out what was going on... she had gained another ability from her awakening not too long ago. For some reason, she can now make things float with her Zero Gravity quirk by touching the ground and spreading across from her location to another another object without having to touch the it directly!

Uraraka begins to look around to see more building rubble and chunks of ground she can use to fight.

"That it!!!" Uraraka thought to herself.

"Mom... dad... Get everyone out here... quickly" said Uraraka. "I... don't want any of you getting hurt"

"B-But..." said Uraraka's mother when her husband stops her and nods while agreeing to her daughter.

Uraraka's mother then nods back in agreement to her husband.

"Right! but be careful ok" said Uraraka's Mother as she and her husband started getting away with the other prisoners.

"Don't worry mom... I will" said Uraraka as she then slams her hands to the ground while her fingers tips begin to glow.

(Play My Hero Academia OST You Say Run)

Suddenly more and more rubble and chunks of ground from The Executioner's rampage begins to float all around the area.

"I got to end this..." Uraraka thought to herself as she slowly gets back on two feet. "I got to end this suffering!"

(0:11)

Meanwhile back where Iida was facing off with Ichigo, he begins to perform his next and final move...

"I... still haven't perfected the finisher of THAT move yet..." Iida thought to himself as as he charges is engines for an attack. "However... I have no other choice... I GOT TO TRY IT!"

(0:23)

Back at the sector as the Executioner gets closer to Ashley who was still crying her eyes out.

"God your annoying" said the Executioner as he then swings his weapon back to his back after getting closer to her. "It's time I've put you in your damn place bitch!"

"You... get away from her dammit!" Shouted Miles as he tries to snap his fingers again, only to hurt his arms in the process.

"You damn don't seem to give up, don't you" said The Executioner as he then begins to swing again. "Just lay down and die already!!!"

Just then a large chunk of ground hits The Executioner across his face as he loses balance for a moment.

"Wait... what just..." Miles thought to himself as the Executioner gets back on his feet.

"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!!!" Shouted the Executioner in a really pissed of mood.

He then looks over and sees Uraraka standing up again with her arms out while having glowing finger tips.

"You..." said The Executioner as he sets his eyes on her.

(0:47/ back near the forest)

Iida lunges towards Ichigo with incredible speed as he then runs past him form the right side.

"Running away I see!" said Ichigo as he tires to turn around. "I'll just follow you wherever..."

Just then, Iida passes him again from the left side.

"W-What!?!?" Ichigo thought to himself.

Iida continues running around and around with extreme speed as wind was staring to pick up around the area.

"First thing you need to do, is pull off stage 1 by running as fast as you can in a circle and making a small cyclone" Iida begins to play back Scott's teaches in his head. "That way, you can trap your opponent and begin to perform stage 2"

Iida continues running faster and fast as Ichigo was looking around with a confuse look as wind begins to blow harder.

(1:09/ back at the sector)

Just as The Executioner starts running towards Uraraka, she quickly moved one of her arms with a flowing motion as a large piece of rubble hits the Executioner out of nowhere.

Shinso, Naya and Mina looked over to see that Uraraka was controlling multiple floating objects with her arms as she starts moving her arms again.

"You bitch!" Shouted The Executioner before he was it with another piece of rubble.

(1:20)

"What's going on! I can't see!" said Misako who was still blindfolded.

"Holy... crap!" said Mineta as he watches the fight as well.

Uraraka then brings both of her arms up as multiple giant chunks of ground and building rubble were heading towards the Executioner. He then grabs a hold to his weapon and cuts most of the attacks.

(1:31/back near the forest)

As Iida continues running around, the whole area is now in the mist of a large cyclone while Ichigo was in the middle of it...

Ichigo then try to escape from the side but was pushed back from the force.

"He's making a tornado by just running around!?!?" Ichigo thought to himself. "He's trying to trap me inside the damn thing!"

"Come on Iida..." Iida thought to himself while running around really fast. "Just a bit... further!"

Ichigo looks up and sees the open in the middle of the cyclone.

"That's right I can fly" said Ichigo as he close his wings and prepares to use his rocket boosters to jump himself forward to the sky. "I was caught off guard by this kid's new attack"

Ichigo's Rocket boosters from his back went off as he jolts himself up into the air.

(1:53)

"You dumb shit, do you really think you can trap me inside this tornado" said Ichigo as he looks down below him. "I'll fly myself out of this stupid little cyclone and kill you once your..."

Ichigo then catches something from the corner of his eye as he wished he didn't...

"W-WHAT THE!?!?!" Shouted Ichigo in complete shock. "HOW IS HE!?!?!?"

(Flashback to when Iida was training under Scott about the new attack/ 2:07)

"The funny thing about stages 1 and 2 is that both of them are mostly distractions" said Scott while talking to Iida. "The real attack is at stage 3 after you made the cyclone with stage 2"

It then shows two boats running in mid air.

"However it's pretty tricky running around when there's no ground... but the cyclone can help you with the momentum if done right" said Scott. "That's when you surprise your enemy while he or she is trying to escape"

(End of flashback)

"HE'S..." Ichigo thought to himself as he sees Iida running around in the cyclone in the air. "RUNNING ON AIR!!!!!"

"Nows my chance!" Iida thought to himself.

"Once you surprise your enemy..." said Scott while Iida plays his message in his mind

Iida then kicks his feet together and pushes himself forward on top of Ichigo as Iida starts spinning around with his engines boosters.

"That's when you strike with your own finisher!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Shouted Ichigo as he look up in horror.

"RECIPRO TORNADO KICK!!!!!" Shouted Iida

(2:28)

Iida kicks down on Ichigo's back so hard that it ends up cracking most of his metal armor, Ichigo was then sent crashing back down to the ground with extreme speed that it cased a large crater and destroyed the cyclone as a result.

"I... I did it..." Iida thought to himself as he closes his eyes from exhaustion.

Iida then falls back down, not too far from where the crater was as he crashes into a large bush that broke his fall.

(2:51 skip to 3:17/ back to the Sector)

After blocking and getting knocked around by Uraraka's flying objects, the Executioner was breathing heavily and getting even more pissed.

"I've had enough of your games little girl..." said The Executioner. "But this is the LAST STRAW!!!"

Suddenly his weapon flew out from his hand and was floating towards Uraraka.

"My weapon!?!? How did she!?!?" The Executioner thought to himself.

"Your right... this is... the last straw" said Uraraka as she was breathing heavily while pointing to up with one of her hands.

"What?" said the Executioner as he stops and looks up to see multiple chunks and rubble floating above The Executioner...

just like she did with Bakugou back at the sports festival years ago.

"You... BITCH!!!" Shouted The Executioner as he fell to her trap.

(3:34)

Uraraka then closes her finger together.

"RELEASE!!!" Shouted Uraraka as all of the floating chunks and rubble started falling down.

The Executioner screams as all of the rubble and chunks of the ground fell and crushed on top of him...

(3:45/End of Soundtrack)

Miles and the others couldn't believe what they just witnessed as The Executioner's weapon falls to the ground as it was no longer floating on its own.

Suddenly... Uraraka covers her mouth as she was desperately trying to not vomit again... but fail as she turns around and vomits while a rainbow effect was going off.

"I don't believe it... she actually beat him" Miles thought to himself.

General's Number 9 and 10 have been defeated...


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148

As the dust finally settled from all the rubble and chunks crashing on top of The Executioner, everyone looks at the large pile while the soldiers couldn't believe what just happened.

"I don't believe it... she actually beat him" Miles thought to himself.

Back at the large castle in Tokyo as the main hacker was frozen in fear from seeing the Executioner getting crushed from his monitor.

"I... I don't believe it" said the main hacker. "Even with all that boosted strength, he still lost to a... to a..."

Suddenly he gets a notification on his monitor from Ichigo's armored suit as it was completely damaged.

"What!?!?" The main hacker thought to himself. "Ichigo suit has been damaged!"

The main hacker begins typing on the keyboards like crazy as he remotely controls a nearby drone to see the damage from where Ichigo was.

"This has to be some sort of mistake!" The main hacker thought to himself as he gets a visual from a spy drone to Ichigo's location.

The main hacker's eyes widened as he sees that Ichigo crashed into a large crater while his armor was damaged from Iida's attack.

"Im-Impossible!" The main hacker thought to himself.

He then sees Iida slowly getting up from the bushes with the drone's visual and turns and looks at one of the bot's visual of Uraraka vomiting with a rainbow effect after using her quirk too much from her fight with The Executioner.

"These kids... they're... they're..." said The main hacker as he gets a better visual of both Uraraka and Iida from two different views on his monitor. "MONSTERS!!!"

The main hacker grabs the mic from the desk and begins to speak with the soldiers in the area using the bots as a speaker.

"ALL SOLDIERS REPORT BACK IMMEDIATELY!!!" Shouted The main hacker though the bots speakers. "LEAVE THE PRISONERS! YOUR MAIN OBJECTIVE IS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE IMMEDIATELY!!!"

"Retreat?!?!" said one of the soldiers as they all begin to use their jet boosters.

"He's right!!! They took out one of the Generals!!!!" Shouted another soldier as they all begin to fly away. "Their too strong for us at the moment! Leave the prisoners, retreat immediately!!!"

All of the soldiers fly away from the sector leaving the heroes and prisoners behind as all escape into the sky.

"COWARDS!!!" Shouted Crimson Riot. "You'll all damn cowards for retreating, come back and fight!!!"

"You idiot, it's a good thing they left" said Miles. "Some of us are badly injured or dead, do you really think you can take them on by yourself"

"Of course I can! I maybe old but I can still fight!!!" Shouted Crimson Riot as he was laughing while Miles had an annoyed look on his face.

"Honestly I'm glad their gone" said Mineta while holding Misako's hand. "That's one less army to worry about"

"Is it over?!?! Did we win?!?! I still can't see anything?!?!" said Misako while still blindfolded.

Naya, Mina, and Shinso run over to Uraraka as she was about done vomiting from using too much of her new power again.

"That's amazing!!!" said Mina as Uraraka wasn't herself after that performance. "You took down that asshole like it was nothing and played him like a dirty used up barbie doll!"

"That was super cool Ochako" said Naya. "I can't believe you managed to lift up all of the rubble around the area without actually being there to touch it"

Just then Uraraka's parents and the other prisoners came back to how Uraraka was doing.

"I'm so proud of you... we all are" said Uraraka's father

"Thanks..." said Uraraka as she was catching her breath for a moment while she was still in pain from getting a large cut on her back.

"Oh dear, ok you alright" said Uraraka's mother.

"I'm fi-" just then Uraraka felt a sharp pain from her back as she stops her sentence.

"No your not, your still hurt from that attack" said Shinso.

"We need medical treatment" said Mina.

"M-Maybe I can help..."

Everyone looks over to a kid who looked to be around 9 to 10 years old with dirty clothes and long hair covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" said Mina.

"I-I'm one of t-the prisoners" said the kid with a bit of stutter in his voice. "M-My parents went m-missing after the war s-started. After that I w-was captured by the Re-Resistance"

"You poor thing" said Naya.

"It's o-ok... after all, y-you heroes are h-here" said the kid. "Oh! I f-forgot to in-introduced myself, M-My name is Rinji"

Rinji walks over to Uraraka.

"C-Can you lay on y-your stomach please" said Rinji.

"Sure" said Uraraka as she slowly lays down on her stomach.

Rinji puts his hands on Uraraka's wounded back as his hands begin to glow with a light green.

"Whoa, That cold!" said Uraraka as Rinji's quirk was slowly healing Uraraka's back.

Everyone was amazed by this kid's healing quirk.

"Wow, how pretty" said Mina as she looks at the light green glow.

"It's great we found someone who has a healing ability" said Shinso.

Rinji stops as he was done, however there was a noticeable scar on her back.

"Why did you stop?" said Uraraka's mother. "Isn't that gonna leave a nasty scar"

"Oh, I c-can't heal very deep wound completely yet" said Rinji. "I'm still v-very new at h-healing people"

Rinji (unknown last name), Quirk: Healing Glow. He can produce a green healing glow from his hands that heals any cuts, scratches, bruises, and all sorts of things. However he's still very weak when it comes to healing deep cuts and broken bones. but if trained and had more practice, his quirk can heal anything in the future.

"It's ok, I'll be fine with this scar" said Uraraka as she gets up. "Beside it's on my back nobody will see it if I'm wearing a costume"

"Well... yeah, but what about when you and Midoriya... you know" said Mina.

Uraraka looks at Mina with an confused look on her face for a moment... then suddenly blushes like crazy as she finally realizes what she was saying.

"W-WHY WOULD YOU AUTOMATICALLY SAY SOMETHING SO LEWD!!!!" Shouted Uraraka In embarrassment ash she turns around and covers her face.

"But she's right... what if Deku sees my..." Uraraka thought to herself.

"Well... you did announced your ever loving feelings towards him not too long ago, did you not" said Shinso.

Uraraka stops for a moment and thinks back to what she said to The Executioner.

(Flashback)

"That's the person... I'VE FELL IN LOVE WITH!!!"" said Uraraka.

"That's right... I love Izuku Midoriya" said Uraraka again. "I don't care if he was quirkless... I don't care if he kept his secret from me and my friends..."

"I STILL LOVE HIM!" Shouted Uraraka. "AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT'S GONNA STOP ME FROM SAYING THAT!"

(End of flashback)

Uraraka was quite as she turns back to face them and now blushing really bad.

"Oh... right... I did say that... uh..." said Uraraka while completely red in the face.

"It's ok sweetheart, you don't have to worry" said Uraraka's mother. "Your in no hurry to marry and have kids yet"

"Although it would be nice to have grand kids once this is all over" said Uraraka's father as he starts laughing.

"D-DAD!!!" Shouted Uraraka.

Rinji looks over to Ashley as she was still crying but silently as she was looking over Scott's conscious body and Spot's lifeless corpse not too far from her.

"Scott... Spot... wake up... please..." said Ashley as she continues to cry.

Rinji runs over to Ashley and Scott.

"E-Excuse me" said Rinji as Ashley looks up from crying. "M-Maybe I can h-help"

Rinji puts his hands on the unconscious Scott as he's hands start glowing again. After a few short minutes, Scott wakes up slowly while still on the ground while Rinji stops healing him.

"Ouch.. that bits" said Scott as he gets up slowly.

"SCOTT!!!" Shouted Ashley as she hugs him very tightly while now tearing with happiness. "IM SO HAPPY YOUR ALIVE!!! THANK GOODNESS YOUR ALRIGHT!!!"

"I'll b-be right b-back" said Rinji as he leaves. "I'm gonna help y-your other f-friend"

Scott did know what was happening. at first he was extremely happy that Ashley big boobs were pressing against him from the tight hug... but then remembers about what Spot did.

Scott pushes Ashley for a moment.

"I'm fine..." said Scott as he then looks over at Spot lifeless body. "But Spot... he's gone"

Ashley looks down and she tries not to cry further. Scott gets up and walks towards Spot and picks up his bloody body.

"I'm so sorry... I wish... it didn't end like this..." said Scott.

Ashley then covers her face and begins crying again while Mina and Naya watched.

"I don't understand... Spot had a quirk didn't he..." said Mina. "So why did he jump in front of the enemy like that instead of firing off one of his canon balls"

"It's simple..." as both Mina and Naya look over to see Miles standing behind them.

"It's because he didn't have much of a choice" said Miles.

(Flashback to when Spot was looking at The Executioner after Scott saved Ashley from being cut down)

"Spot could've easily shoot one of his canon balls at the General like you said" said Miles while the flashback was playing. "But at what cost..."

Spot continued staring at situation in front of him.

"Spot knew he would stop the General if he fired a clean shot with a canon ball... but he didn't want to risk Scott and Ashley getting seriously hurt... or worse" Miles continued. "Spot had two options... risk getting his loved ones killed... or die saving them..."

Spot runs out and jumps in front of Scott, taking the deadly blow as The Executioner almost cuts the dog in half while Miles saw the whole thing...

(End of flashback)

"He chose... the best option" said Miles as Rinji comes up and begins healing Miles's arms.

"That's... so sad" said Mine as she was now getting teary-eyed.

"Yeah... Now I'm started crying" said Naya.

"Your not crying..." said Miles as his eyes were covered in a shadow. "Your a very strong hero, that's just a bit of dirt in my eyes from fighting in the battle... that's all, nothing more"

Both Naya and Mina looked at each other for a moment.

"Um... Your eyes?" said Naya as they both looked back. "Don't you mean my eyes?"

Miles was quiet for a moment.

"No, your wrong..." said Miles as he looks up at the sky while a tears were sliding down his face. "I know what I said..."

Uraraka then looks over to see large pile of rubble she used to crush The Executioner with as she continues staring at it while thinking about what he said to her...

"Your all the same... nasty, greedy, selfish, heartless bastards who only care about themselves and those who have similar powers" said The Executioner as Uraraka plays back what he said in her mind. "You don't give a rat's ass about anyone with no powers at all"

"Most of these men and women suffered a lot from your expense! Treated like nobodies while you freaks live the good life!" The Executioner continued. "You never experience their hardships, because you freaks were born with powerful and great quirks while they are ignored or laughed at by the same scum bags that ruled the world..."

"Uraraka?" said Uraraka's mother. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh... yeah, I'm fine" said Uraraka as she looks back at her mother. "It's nothing"

She then looks back at the Rubble...

"Was it right to kill him like that..." said Uraraka. "Am I... a murderer..."

Just then Uraraka looks back closer and sees the front part on the Executioner with his face on the ground while moaning in pain a little.

"Guys!!! He's still alive!!!" Shouted Uraraka.


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149

Just then Uraraka looks back closer and sees the front part on the Executioner with his face on the ground while moaning in pain a little.

"Guys!!! He's still alive!!!" Shouted Uraraka.

Everyone was caught off guard for a moment as Uraraka started running towards the pile of rubble.

"Uraraka wait!" Shouted Mina. "It's too dangerous!"

"I got to hurry!" Uraraka thought to herself while running towards the pile. "While he's still alive!"

Uraraka finally caught up to the large pile and look down to see the Executioner was laying head down under all rubble.

"It's not too late!" Uraraka thought to herself as she brings her fingers together to activate her quirk.

She put her hands on the rubble to try and lift the large pile off of him... but nothing was happening.

"What?!?!" Uraraka thought to herself. "Why isn't my quirk working?!?!?"

She then shakes her head.

"I have no time to think about that right now" Uraraka thought to herself as she then started pulling small chunks of the rubble with her bare hands. "I got to save him no matter what!"

"Uraraka what are you doing!" said Naya.

"Are you nuts!" Shouted Shinso. "Why are you trying to help the bastard that tried to kill you!?!?"

"He's right! Stop trying to get us all killed!" Shouted Mineta while freaking out.

"Even if he's the enemy, I got to save him!!!" Shouted Uraraka as she continues to try and remove most of the rubble. "Besides, he might know something about Zibran!"

"She's right" said Miles as Rinji had finally finished healing him. "His capture would be a huge help to our side"

"That's right! He's our prisoner now!" said a random sector prisoner. "Let's help the girl that saved us!!!"

Everyone then started running towards the large pile and begin helping Uraraka move

"Honestly... I don't care if he knows anything about Zibran or not" Uraraka thought to herself as she and the others tried to remove the rubble off of the Executioner. "I just don't want him to die!!!"

"Hey... brat..."

Uraraka stoped for a moment and slowly looks down to see that the Executioner has his head turned to its side on the ground while looking her... Uraraka was seeing dark black veins popping out of his face.

"You said... that you loved that backstabbing crybaby... is that true" said the Executioner while breathing heavily.

Meanwhile back near the forest as Iida got up from the bushes after crashing.

"Damn... I think I jacked up my arm from the fall" Iida thought to himself while rubbing his left arm.

Just then the drone that was spying on Iida suddenly flew away.

"What was that, a bug?" Iida thought to himself. "Probably my imagination"

He then heard coughing coming from the crater.

"I see... he's alive, that's somewhat good to hear... I guess" Iida thought to himself as he walked over to the crater where Ichigo crashed after getting kicked by Iida's new move.

Iida looks down to see Ichigo was trying to get up but only to then fall back down on his back as he was coughing up a little blood.

"W-Well kid... looks like you've beaten me" said Ichigo as he was staring back at Iida from laying down on the crater with a large crack on his vulture peak. "To think I lost to a brat like you... really pisses me off"

Iida was a still little hurt after crashing into the bushes as he was holding his left arm to ease the pain.

"I don't understand..." said Iida. "Why would you side with a terrorist group that wants you dead. There's got to be some explanation to it other then just for someone you love... tell me... did Zibran promise you freedom if you help him win this awful war"

The area was silent...

"Tell me! There's no way someone like you would just do it without getting some kind of reward!" Shouted Iida in anger. "I know all about you criminal types, what kind of deal did you make with Zibran!"

Ichigo just stares at Iida for a moment... he then starts to chuckle to himself as he looks down.

"A deal? A reward? No... Your very mistaken..." said Ichigo. "I hate to break it to you kid, but I never agreed to anything like that. Your very judgmental went it comes to something you don't understand... I mean why would you, your nothing more then a goody two shoes freak"

Ichigo then begins to cough a little.

"Oh yes, I now exactly what type of person you are... you little shit" said Ichigo. "Your the type of person who will always follow the rules, because you believe your a good boy and good boys want nothing more then good boy points to stroke their big egos and tell everyone what to do... and if something doesn't go your way, you will do anything to change it... even if it breaks those precious rules you admire so much"

Ichigo then looks up at Iida.

"Your the type of freak I hate the most" said Ichigo. "Always acting so high and mighty when all you are nothing more then a damn dog for that wretched society"

Back at the Sector as Uraraka was looking at Executioner for a moment after he asked her a question.

"Backstabbing... crybaby?" said Uraraka quietly.

"Don't play dumb... I'm talking about... that boy... you like so much..." said the Executioner with each breath in his sentence. "That little brat... betrayed the human race... to become just... like... you..."

"Don't talk to him!" said Shinso. "Just continue pulling more rubble away from him, then we can smack him across the face all we want!"

Miles then noticed that The Executioner had dark black veins on his face.

"I don't need... your pity... I... don't need your help... either" said The Executioner. "I rather... die... then be rescued... by you freaks"

Uraraka makes a fist.

"Why... why do you hate us so much..." said Uraraka. "Is it because you can't be a hero? Is it because you had a bad experience... I would understand why you hate some of us... but all of us? Not all of us is cruel..."

She loosens her grip.

"so why..." said Uraraka. "why hate us all?"

"It's because people like you... don't care or know that we existed..." said The Executioner. "We're tired... of being your damn shadow... we're tired of being ignored... because of our lack of power... tired of living in a shithole... while you get to have fun... and jerk around... and that boy... why did you think he... took the opportunity to become like you..."

The Executioner slowly lifts his head up to get a better look of Uraraka.

"Because he... didn't want to be forgotten... because he's selfish... and only cares about himself" said the Executioner.

"That's not true!" Shouted Uraraka. "I've known Deku since we both entered the entrance exam, he's nothing like that at all!"

Uraraka begins to play back her memories in her head from where she first met Midoriya to all the way bac at the school dance.

"Deku wanted to be a hero! Not for selfish reasons like money or fame" said Uraraka. "But because he always worked himself hard to become a hero that cares about people and wants to be the person people look up too!"

Almost everyone stoped around her as they listen to Uraraka.

"That's why I fell in love with Izuku Midoriya!" said Uraraka. "Not because of his quirk, but because of what kind of person Deku is! Even if he's quirkless, I would still have fallen for him just like if he had been born with one... because I'm not like you, who judges people for what powers their born with! Your the real bad guys and we will stop your war, even if it means we lose friends along the way!"

"She's right!" said Mina as she stoped for a moment. "We will stop this war and bring peace back to Japan!"

"That's right!" said a random sector prisoner.

"the heroes will save us!" Shouted another random sector prisoner.

Almost everyone stops and started cheering and clapping for Uraraka... suddenly, The Executioner starts to laugh as everyone stopped.

"So... you said that you met that Izuku kid... during your entrance exam" said the Executioner. "Am I getting that right..."

"That's right" said Uraraka. "What about it"

The area was quite for a moment...

"I see..." said the Executioner. "So let me get this straight... you two never went to school together prior to U.A High... and you met him... at the entrance exam"

The Executioner then tries to push himself up little even with rubble still on top of his back.

"Tell me... if he never had gotten that quirk... would you still have gotten to know him... at the entrance exam" said The Executioner. "In other words..."

He then turn his head at Uraraka as he was giving the exact creepy face he gave to Midoriya back when he captured him mouths back.

"Would you known..." said the Executioner. "That he even existed at all"

(With People and Darkness - Xenoblade Cronicles 2 OST 033)

Suddenly everything around Uraraka was quite... her heart stopped for a moment as her whole world crashed before her eyes. it hit her like a truck, going a hundred miles an hour. what The Executioner said was true... she would have never met Midoriya if he never gotten his quirk.

The Executioner begins to laugh.

"I knew it..." said The Executioner. "In the end... your all... the same..."

(0:21)

He then coughs up blood and falls back to the ground, taking his last breath as Uraraka stood there still... she then falls to her knees and starts to shake a little.

"No... it... can't be..." Uraraka thought to herself.

Meanwhile back near the forest as Ichigo was still talking to Iida.

(0:41)

"Tell me mr class president..." said Ichigo. "where was your beloved law biding heroes when a helpless woman was being beaten and raped by a thug, because she couldn't protect herself... where were they when people like her were forgotten and ignored when needed the most... where were they when that woman became pregnant with the thug that took her innocence away..."

Iida was silent as Ichigo continued speaking.

"You probably didn't even think about those people, haven't you" said Ichigo. "But can I blame you? Once you graduate from that privilege school of yours, you don't have to worry about it. all you have to do is just run into a bank, catch the bad guy, and run into the sunset like it was just any ordinary day for a pro... must be nice to get recognized for what abilities you were born with... you can just put on a smile and everyone will flock to your social media pages and watch your tv programs, hell you don't even have to be a pro to get any attention, people will still remember you for having a weird looking head or having a long tail coming out of your ass... while my mother, and people like her where left in the shadows... forgotten, never existed to any freak"

Ichigo then grins to himself.

(1:47)

"Just think" said Ichigo. "when they die, nobody will care or even noticed they existed at all... while people like you will have statues or be put into a museum for having such a weird and interesting quirk... I mean... look at me, I have a freaky looking vulture's head. i was picked on when I was a kid sure... but at least I was remembered..."

Ichigo suddenly coughs again and slowly looks down.

"There's a funny thing about bullies you probably don't know about... when bullies pick on someone like me, the bully usually still remember them after years later... but when bullies picks on a quirkless kid, most likely they don't even remember who that person was... why is that?"

(2:17)

Ichigo slowly takes out a small syringe and looks at it.

"Do you ever wonder why your classmate of yours took the chance to become a freak like you... because he knew his life would be miserable otherwise" said Ichigo. "Why else would he keep his secret towards his new friends like you... it's because he was afraid that you would shunned him just like everyone else, do you really blame him for lying to you?"

Iida then felt extremely guilty again for not helping him when the other kids turned against him.

"My mother never did anything wrong either, she tried her best to get somewhere in life, despite her disability" said Ichigo. "However not a lot of people are interested in nobodies... the only ones that do, use that to their advantage"

Ichigo eyes then suddenly look at him with a intimidating stare.

"Do you know why my mother had me instead of getting an abortion..." said Ichigo as he then brings his head up with a creepy look on his face. "It's because she knew... I would have a good chance at living a better life then she ever did"

(2:58/ End of Soundtrack)

Iida looks down at the ground.

"despite keeping me alive, my mother never liked me... after all, It turns out I bare the same face as the man who took her incense away" said Ichigo.

(Flashback)

"Stay away from me you... you monster!" Shouted the woman to her 4 year old son. "I wished you were never born!!!"

(End of flashback)

"Hearing that even after finding out why she had me, saddens me..." said Ichigo. "even though our life styles were different, we both never asked to be born the way we were"

"I'm... sorry... I never knew" said Iida.

"Of course you never knew... that's just the many reasons why we're doing this" said Ichigo. "Why the Resistance are fighting back... because we're fighting for the nobodies in the world... because you freak won't..."

Suddenly Ichigo removes the cap from the syringe...

"Tell me... after hearing that" said Ichigo as he looks at the small syringe for a moment...

He then quickly looks back up.

"Do you still see yourself and everyone around you... as the good guys?" said Ichigo.

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST Soldier Ants)

He then injects the syringe into his neck... suddenly Ichigo hears his own heartbeat for a moment as his body completely erupts with a large amount of strange dark red energy. Iida fall back with shock as to what was happening.

"What's going on!?!?" said Iida.

Ichigo was laughing and grunting to the pain as his body begins to glow.

(0:19 skip to 0:48)

"KNOW THIS INGENIUM!!!" Shouted Ichigo. "YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME, BUT MARK MY WORDS... YOU'LL NEVER STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ZIBRAN!!! NOT EVEN THAT PESKY FRIEND OF YOURS WITH THAT QURIK ON HIS SIDE!!!"

Iida quickly gets up as he looks back with a horrified look on his face.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE BY HIS HAND ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!!!" Shouted Ichigo as he was about to blow. "BECAUSE WE, THE RESISTANCE, WILL PREVAIL!!!"

Ichigo then grins while grunting from the pain.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL... FREAK!!!" Shouted Ichigo.

"CRAP!" Iida thought to himself as he starts his engines and runs away as fast as possible with little energy he has left.

Ichigo looks up into the sky and closes his eyes.

"I hope your proud of me... mother..." Ichigo thought to himself as a tear rolled down his face.

(1:19/ End of Soundtrack)

Suddenly... his body then explodes as a giant dark red explosion covered the area while the blast lit up the dark sky with a mushroom cloud...

(General's 9 and 10... Status: Deceased)


	150. Chapter 150

Long ago in the past, a sound of a new born baby cry was heard from inside the hospital at the dead of night. Inside the hospital one of the hospital rooms were a woman had just given birth to a healthy baby boy...

"It's over..." the woman thought to herself while taking deep breaths from giving birth. "That child is finally out of me... I'm deeply disappointed in myself for doing this... but at least the child will most likely live a better life"

"I'm not gonna lie but this baby is kinda hideous" said the nurse quietly as she was looking at the boy with the doctor.

"It doesn't matter, the boy is perfectly healthy despite his features" said the doctor as he carries the boy his mother as the baby was now calmed down. "Mrs. Chino, I'm pleased to honor you with this very healthy boy. I know you will take good care of him"

"T-Thank you doc..." suddenly the woman's eyes widened in fear as she sees the baby's head.

The baby had a very creepy vulture's head as it was staring right back at the woman... she screams at the top of her lungs as she remembers the exact moment when she was violated.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Shouted the woman while kicking and trying to get away while the nurses were trying to hold her back. "THAT THING IS EVIL I TELL YA, EVIL!!!!"

"Mrs. Chino! Please calm down!" Shouted the doctor.

"I DON'T WANT THAT THING ANYWHERE NEAR ME!!!" Shouted the woman as her eyes were closed. "KILL IT!!! KILL IT PLEASE!!!"

"Mrs. Chino we can't just kill you newborn child!" Shouted the doctor. "That's Homicide!"

"I DON'T CARE DAMNIT!!!" Shouted the woman again as she tries to struggle harder while the nurses were keeping her from jumping off the bed. "THAT THING VIOLATED ME!!! THATS NOT MY CHILD..."

The woman then opens her eyes with fear.

"THAT'S A FREAK!!!!!"

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST Kingdom Of Predators/start at 0:11)

Narrator: "Ichigo Chino... Quirk: Vulture's Head..."

(Jump forward years later as it shows a middle school aged Ichigo sitting alone in the playground)

Narrator: "from the day he was born, Ichigo had nothing but guilt... guilt for what happened to his poor mother, despite her not wanting anything to do with him"

(Cuts to another part of his life as his mother was throwing trash while sitting in a corner)

"Stay away from me you... you monster!" Shouted the woman to her son while she was sitting on the corner of the house. "I wished you were never born!!!"

Narrator: "every time his mother would see his face, it reminded her of the man that took away her innocence..."

Ichigo stands there not saying a word or make a sound as his mother sobs continues to throw things at him...

"Leave me alone!!!" Shouted the woman in tears.

Narrator: "Ichigo would take this abuse from his mother for years, because he hopes that one day it will make her happy... but in the end, she would drink herself to sleep while her son watched"

(Back to the school playground)

"Hey look, it's that vulture headed weirdo" said a random kid as Ichigo looks up to see a bunch of kids staring at him.

Then one of the kids dumped a trash can on Ichigo as everyone laughed.

"What's wrong, I thought you like eating trash" said the kid the throw the trash on him. "After all, your mom is a quirkless loser so that all you eat right"

Narrator: "Ichigo didn't mind that kids were picking on him... however, he hate it when they trash talked his mother... however that wasn't the only thing he hated about the other kids..."

(Few hours later, Ichigo sees the same kid who dumbed trash on him was picking on a random quirkless from another school)

Narrator: "Ichigo had had enough of the constant disrespect to quirkless people... quirkless people like his mother"

One day... Ichigo secretly followed the boy on his way home, until Ichigo found a perfect spot to trap him.

Narrator: "despite Ichigo having a vulture's head, he had another ability related to his quirk... it wasn't ability to fly or grow features... but an ability that he found out after eating rotten food or trash from his rundown home without getting sick..."

Ichigo then pulls out an old butchers knife.

Narrator: "his stomach acid... was that of a vulture's..."

(1:26/it then cuts to a dark alleyway where there was nothing but a small amount of blood and the boy's clothes on the floor with no body in sight...)

Narrator: "At the age of 12, Ichigo had killed his first victim..."

After a while, Ichigo was walking down town by himself as he passes by a newspaper stand with a picture of the boy with the words "missing" on the front.

Narrator: "the police never did find the boy. after all, it all thanks to Ichigo's ability that made it easy to 'dispose' the body... and he never got caught as a result"

(1:48)

Ichigo grins to himself.

Narrator: "it was then, Ichigo had found happiness for the first time in his life..."

Ichigo continues to walking away.

Narrator: "he had always wanted to know what purpose in his life was, he finally found it. He was so happy that he couldn't wait to tell his mother... he was just waiting for the right time"

(2:06)

Back at the rundown house, Ichigo looks down as he sees his mother's corpse lying on the floor...

Narrator: "however... he was too late. His mother had died from alcohol poisoning after drinking too much from depression"

Ichigo begins to tear up a bit.

Narrator: "Ichigo couldn't bare to see his own mother like this, like some used up rotten up animal carcass on the road... he had no one left in his family, no a single soul to cry or remember his now dead mother but himself"

Ichigo whipped his tears away.

Narrator: "Ichigo had done something he only knew how in a situation like this..."

Ichigo got closer and pulled out his old bloody stain butchers knife.

Narrator: "He ate his own mother..."

(Jump forward in years as Ichigo was now an adult)

Narrator: "he would continue to kill his victims and eat their corpses for bad mouthing quirkless people. He did this all the way until he joined the Resistance and later sacrificed himself for the cause... and for his mother"

(End of Soundtrack/Backstory)

As the dark red mushroom cloud finally disappeared in the distance. Iida was catching his breath while laying against the large tree after barley escaping the blast.

"Damnit..." Iida thought to himself as his engines had overheated and break after using the last bit of energy left for his escape. "That was close"

Iida looks up at the sky while thinking about what Ichigo said before blowing himself up.

"Do you still see yourself and everyone around you... as the good guys?" said Ichigo as Iida played back his message in his mind.

"I... I don't know anymore" said Iida quietly.

Chapter 150

Meanwhile back at the underground shelter in the mountains as Sam Washington along with Bakugou, Todoroki, Kirishima, Momo, Tokoyami, and Inasa had finished their final training for tonight.

"I am so proud of all of you" said Sam. "I'm afraid this is our last training session, but don't worry. I know you'll all be great heroes on the battlefield, so gets some rest and pat yourselves on the back for an all of days work. You earned it"

Sam walks away leaving Bakugou, Todoroki, Kirishima, Momo, Tokoyami, and Inasa as they were on the floor after experiencing another hard training session from Sam Washington.

"It's finally over, thank god!" said Kirishima as his face was on the floor.

"Is this really how Americans train to be a hero!?!?" Complained Momo as she was laying on her back and catching her breath. "Why is it so damn hard!"

"S-SHUT UP!!!" Shouted Bakugou after being tired from his training and barely keeping himself out from passing out. "T-THAT WAS... N-NOTHING!!!"

"Well... this is the leader of The Revengers we're talking about" said Tokoyami while dark shadow was passed out. "His power is Beyond something we've faced in the past"

"Yeah... but the question is... is it enough to beat Zibran?" said Todoroki while catching his breath.

"IM SO... TIRED!!!" Shouted Inasa before passing out on the floor.

As Sam was leaving the area to go rest, Aizawa was waiting for him outside of the training room.

"Sam... we got a problem" said Aizawa.

After Aizawa explained what happened and how everyone now knows about the lie, Sam sits down and sighs to himself next to Aizawa on the bottom of the steps.

"I see... so it was only a matter of time before someone figured it out" said Sam.

"I mean... they have evidence of our conversation" said Aizawa. "Not only that but a couple of students broke out and escape to the sector, I've already sent out Miles and others to rescued them as fast as possible... I just hope their not too late"

"Even so, there's nothing we can do about it now" said Sam. "But then again, it's my fault for lying to them to keep them safe"

"No, lying to the kids was my fault" said Aizawa. "I was just trying to help you guys get stronger so we can win this war without realizing what the kids think... honestly I don't think it can get any worse..."

"YOU LIED!" Both Sam and Aizawa looked over to see Bakugou and the other kids looking down from the stairs above them.

"Wait so... this whole training session was just a lie?!?!?" said Kirishima.

"I'VE WORKED MY ASS OFF TO GET STRONGER, SO THAT YOU BASTARDS WOULD GET STRONGER AND DO ALL THE DAMN WORK!!!" Shouted Bakugou In anger.

"Why would you do this to us..." said Momo.

Sam sighs and gets up to look at the kids.

"The training wasn't a lie, you kids did get stronger as a result" said Sam. "However... it's because of that, you'll lead the next generation of Japan once this war is over"

"In other words you kids need to stay alive" said Aizawa.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Shouted Bakugou. "YOU SAID THAT WE WOULD FIGHT IN THIS WAR, THATS WHY WE DID THIS DAMN TRAINING!!!"

"Not only that but your saying that other students escaped to go fight in the war as well" said Momo.

"Hold on, how long were you kids hearing us?" said Sam in a confuse tone.

"We could still hear you from inside..." said Tokoyami.

"Yeah... you left the door open by a hair" said Todoroki.

"Shit..." Sam thought to himself.

"THE FACT YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF US FOR YOUR SELFISH GAIN IS A DICK MOVE" Shouted Bakugou.

"You could've at least told us, we would've still help you otherwise" said Momo as she then turns around to face her friends. "Right guys"

"Well... maybe" said Kirishima while scratching the back of his head.

"If you were honest in the beginning like Momo said.. then I might've help" said Todoroki.

"Same" said Tokoyami.

"YEAH THATS RIGHT!" Shouted Inasa as well. "WE JUST WANTED TO HELP!"

"You don't have to yell..." said Tokoyami.

"NO, SCREW YOU!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Speaking of yelling..." Todoroki thought to himself.

"I WANTED TO KILL THAT BASTARD FOR KILLING ALL MIGHT!" Shouted Bakugou. "YOU KNEW DAMN WELL THAT I WANTED TO FIGHT IN THIS WAR!!! IF YOU WERE GONNA LIE TO ME, THEN DON'T F*CKING BRING MY DAMN HOPES UP!!!"

Bakugou then jumps from all the way from the top of the stairs and lands on the bottom where Sam and Aizawa were with Bakugou's back facing them.

"Deku would've gone after Zibran by himself if he found out you lied to him for training..." said Bakugou. "that's exactly what I'm gonna do!!!"

Bakugou starts running away.

"Bakugou wait!" Shouted Momo as she and the others ran down stairs and went after Bakugou.

"Don't worry Aizawa! We'll bring him back" shouted Inasa as they followed Bakugou.

Aizawa sighs as he gets up.

"I'm going to notify the guards about a potential break out by that fool" said Aizawa. "You gonna come with me?"

"No thanks... I'll just sit here for a moment" said Sam.

"Ok then, I'll see you later then" said Aizawa as he then leaves Sam alone.

"Yeah... sure..." said Sam as he sits alone.

Just then his cellphone was ringing. Sam pulls out his phone and answered it.

"This is Sam" said Sam.

"Hey, it's me" said Miles on the other line.

Back at the sector base, Miles was on the phone talking to Sam.

"We got here just in time and saved not only the kids, but the prisoners as well" said Miles. "Not only that, but one of students took out a General"

"Are you serious!?!?" said Sam in a surprising tone on the other line.

"Yeah, she beat him pretty hard" said Miles as he looks over and sees some people caring for Uraraka as she was still on her knees. "But sadly the enemy is dead and she thinks she killed him after crushing him, however I think he died after taking that weird drug that boosted his strength. I know because I saw the same dark veins on him before he died, the same ones that were on Detective Naomasa when we picked up him and two others from ground zero in Tokyo. He probably died from the poison"

"Do you think that drug had something to do with Zibran?" said Sam on the other line.

"Not sure yet, but if I'm a betting man I say it definitely has something to do with him" said Miles.

"Any casualties?" said Sam on the other line.

"Besides the General, we lost a couple pros... not only that but..." said Miles but he couldn't finish.

"But what..." said Sam on the other line.

Miles looks over and sees Scott and Ashley looking depressed while Scott was holding Spot's corpse.

"Spot's gone..." said Miles.

Back in the shelter, Sam was quiet as he didn't say a word for a long moment.

"I see..." said Sam. "That's a shame... how's Ashley doing, is she not taking it well"

Back on the sector base as Miles looks back at Scott and Ashley.

"She's devastated, but I think she's calm down a bit... don't know for how long though" said Miles.

"Understand..." said Sam on the other line. "Miles..."

"Yeah boss?" said Miles.

Sam was quite for a moment until he begins to talk again.

"Your a good kid... I know you'll be a great leader once I'm gone... once this is over" said Sam on the other line.

"Boss this isn't like you" said Miles. "Is something the matter? It's spot isn't it"

Sam was quite again for a moment.

"You could say that..." said Sam on the other line.

"Look, no one in our team is gonna die in this war, especially you" said Miles. "We got this. Sure we may have lost Spot, but that's gonna motivate us to stop Zibran and his terrorist Resistance. After all, we're the Revengers! Once Hisashi and his son comes back, we can win this"

Sam was quite again.

"Sam?" said Miles.

"Yeah... sorry" said Sam on the other line. "I'm still here"

"Right, I'll talk to you once we get back and we can get ready to invade The Resistance headquarters" said Miles. "By then, the president will have approval to attack and we'll win this war once and for all"

Sam then makes a faint smile.

"You got... I'll see you guys on the other side" said Sam as he hangs up on him.

Miles then puts the phone away when suddenly a large explosion was heard. Everyone looks over to see a large red mushroom cloud in the distance.

"What the..." said Miles.

Suddenly Uraraka then remembers something very important that she and the others forgot.

"IIDA!!!" Shouted Uraraka. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!"

(Author's note: 150 chapters! This was really fun writing all of these chapters and I must say, I'm impressed I got this far thanks to your support and reviews. I know I'm not the best writer and I'm kind of crappy when it comes to errors and grammar problems, But despite that I'm very grateful I've gotten people to follow and like it despite it's many flaws. I'm so thankful to anyone looking forward to my chapters and reading my fan made arc, I can't thank you guys enough :D. I just really wish that I've made more chapters faster back when I first started this, but now I've been a little busy/lazy when it comes to pumping out more chapters. This story is far from over and things are finally picking up the pace. I'll give you guys a little sneak peak to what's going to happen now. Let's just say that students of 3A will get separated from the teachers and the rest of the other kids/heroes in the underground shelter. Once that happens, our main cast along with others will go fight off the rest of the General until they catch up to Zibran... can't say what will happen, but i assure to you that no one in class A3 will die. One more thing I would like to point out is something that a fan has said recently that I want to address. He/She asked me a theory... if this story were animated into an anime, who would I cast as the voices for Zibran, Naya, Misako, and Hisashi... I already answered it in message but I figured you guys want to see it as well. for the dub voice of Zibran (Yusake/ Ryo) I would pick either Vic Mignogna or Brad Swaile (who voiced Light Yagami in the death note dub) However there's been some drama with Vic going on right now so I would definitely go with Brad Swaile if he's still doing voice work. As for Naya I would pick Brittany Lauda because I like her performance in Dr Stone dub as Yuzuriha Ogawa. As for Misako and Hisashi I don't know Honestly... I would say Michael Lindsay for Hisashi but he sadly passed away recently so I don't know. Maybe someone with his kind of voice for Midoriya's dad (he's voiced Urahara in the bleach anime if your wondering) everyone else is fair game as well as for the sub version so you can imagine what voices you would like to hear for those characters. Just go wild With the voices if you don't like my suggestions. Anyway I'm going to work on Shone Force for a bit but I'll be back with more chapters soon. Also please give me more feedback, I really like it when people review a new chapter! I'll be back soon :D.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151

Meanwhile back at the large metal castle where Tokyo used to be, The main hacker runs throughout the castle from his computer room to all the way to the throne room near the top of the castle.

"This is bad! Really, Really bad!!!" the main hacker thought to himself as he finally reaches the throne room entrance.

He pushes the door to quickly let himself in.

"MY LORD!!!" Shouted the main hacker.

He notices that Zibran wasn't alone, but with Wada and the group of the other Generals as well. The Generals turned back to look at him as the main hacker must've interrupted an important meeting between them.

"What the hell nerd, can't you see we're busy" said Suki"

"Um, sorry" said the main hacker.

"Don't be so mean to him Miss Suki" said Bélanger with a french accent. "There's a reason why he came all the way here from his little computer cave, it's obviously important"

"Bélanger's right" said Zibran while still sitting in his throne with Wada standing next to him. "If you have something important to report hacker, then say it"

"Well, Um..." said the main hacker as all of the remaining Generals looked at him. "It's about General's 10 and 9 sir... they're..."

"They're what..." said Zibran as he stares at the main hacker with his red eyes.

"Speak hacker, we don't have all day" said Index.

The main hacker stood there for a moment until he finally broke his silence.

"Dead..." said the main hacker. "They're both, dead"

The General were quite as Wada speaks out.

"Impossible!" said Wada with a surprise look on his face. "Those two lost!"

"Yes... both of them were defeated in their battle against the intruders" said the main hacker as everyone besides Zibran and Wada looked at each other for a moment. "After losing, their life pulse went silent... Ichigo must've either died from the battle or injected himself with your blood... Seiho on the other hand took the risk by injecting himself with your blood and survived"

"He survived the injection and still lost!" said Wada in a surprised tone in his voice.

"Yes... even with a boost in strength, he lost the battle and later died from the poison" said the main hacker. "Not only that, but the prisoners a sector 51 escaped"

"Typical..." said Ring. "Even though... he inject himself... with Zibran's artificial blood... he still lost... what a disgrace"

"He's not a disgrace" said Index. "Lost or not, he survived the injection. Which proves he is worthy of being a true Resistance hero"

"Index is right..." everyone looks back at Zibran as he continues to speak.

"Seiho, along with Ichigo have both fought bravely for the cause. However, It appears that we underestimated our enemy. And as a result, both of them died in a glorious battle" said Zibran as he then brings his head down and closes his eyes. "May their souls Rest In Peace"

"So tell us" said Thumb. "Who was the freaks that took down Ichigo and Seiho"

"You idiot, it's obviously those Revengers you idiotic male" said Suki.

"Yea, but who amongst the Revengers did it you annoying cat bitch" said Thumb.

"What did you say!!!" said Suki in a furious tone in her voice.

"Quite down" said Zibran. "Let the hacker finish his report"

T-Thank you my lord" said the main hacker. "But I'm afraid it wasn't any of the Revengers that took them down"

The Generals looked at each other again as Zibran was now a little surprised about this revelation.

"Hacker... what do you mean it wasn't any of the Revengers" said Zibran as he opens his eyes again.

"Like I said, it wasn't anyone from the Revengers" said the main hacker.

"Then who..." said Zibran as his tone of voice was now irritated.

"Um... about that..." said the main hacker. "It was, um... two U.A Students, Sir"

Everyone was quiet as Zibran stared at him for a moment.

"What... did you just say" said Zibran.

"I-It was... um, two of U.A Kids that um... took them down... sir" said the main hacker as he getting a little uneasy from the look Zibran was giving him. "I tried my best to um, help them out with the bots... but, I ordered them to retreat after they both lost. I'm so sorry"

Zibran was quite for a moment as he looks down.

"M-My lord?" said Wada has he looks back at him.

Zibran continues looking down for a moment as his eyes were covered in shadows.

"Tell me... How did they die" said Zibran.

"Well..." said the main hacker. "The one that took out Ichigo was a student named Tenya Iida, the one with the glasses and the engine quirk"

Zibran was silent as the main hacker continued.

"And the one that took down Seiho" said the main hacker. "Was a girl named Ochako Uraraka, the one with the gravity quirk"

"Hold on, did you just say Uraraka?" said Thumb. "Isn't she the one that All Might's successor has a crush on"

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" said Baby. "Lord Zibran did mentioned something about that when he exposed One For All to the world. I wonder what she looks like"

"I've seen... what she looks like... and I hate her" said Ring. "I'm the only one... that is pretty"

"If by pretty you mean extremely creepy, then sure" Suki thought to herself.

"So... it wasn't the Revengers that took them out, but two brats" said Wada.

"... Yes..." said the main hacker as he looks down.

"This is an outrage! How could we let something like that happen to the Resistance!" said Wada in frustration as he then looks back at Zibran. "My lord, we have to do something about those children"

Zibran was still silent as he just sat there with shadows in his eyes.

"Um... my lord?" said Wada.

Suddenly, without warning... Zibran slowly begins to laugh while his head was down. Everyone looked at him as he continued laughing as his laughter became louder and louder.

"He's... laughing?!?!?" The main hacker thought to himself as Zibran was hitting the arm rest of his throne.

Then... he stopped. Everyone watched as the room was completely quiet for what seemed like forever... until...

"I have to admit... those brats got us good" said Zibran. "I mean... it's only natural that the newer generation of freaks would be able to take down at least one General, but two? I must say, that's something I didn't see coming..."

Zibran then looks up as his dark glowing red eyes emerged from the shadows.

"However..." said Zibran as he remembers what he said mouths ago.

(Flashback)

"Well Midoriya... what's it gonna be... I'll give you 3 months, I promise I'll won't touch your little friends if that means so much to you" said Zibran on the broadcast. "However, if they attack me first then I won't hold anything back"

(End of flashback)

"Even if they take down a few Generals..." said Zibran with an evil smile. "Nothing can stop the Resistance, as long as I'm around"

Suddenly Zibran gets up from his throne as dark red aura surrounds him.

"But now it's our turn..." said Zibran as he continues to smile sinisterly. "To strike"

Everyone in the room was a little uncomfortable with the dark aura that was surrounding Zibran.

"Is he..." the main hacker thought to himself while trembling in fear. "Gonna strike the shelter by himself?!?!"

"I'm actually getting a little excited, knowing that those little shitbags are going to die" said Zibran. "But first..."

He looks over at Wada and nods his head, giving him the signal let in the Captains. Wada then nods back as starts speaking to his communication device on his right arm.

"You can all come in now" said Wada.

Suddenly the door behind the main hacker opens to reveal the remaining Captains as they walked in with Mikami.

"When did they!?!?!" The main hacker thought to himself as he sees them walking towards them.

The main hacker then sees that Captains 14 and 15 were back from their trip, with Captain 14 riding on Kagome's large shoulders compared to her tiny body.

Captain Number 15 Kagome, Quirk: Manly Bodybuilder! Despite being an actual female, she has a stern appearance often causing her to be mistaken for a extremely buff man. She wears the same female officers uniform as Sayo and has blonde hair in two pigtails. She is 6'4" and weighs 218lbs, making her the tallest person in the room beside Zibran. She is also very strong thanks to her muscles.

(Author's note: She is based off of Sakura Ogami in the Danganronpa series, but with whiter skin and two blonde pigtails if you want a better example)

"Aye! We're back and ready for battle!" said Maka with a high pitch voice as she raises her arm in the air while still riding on Kagome's large shoulder with her other arm.

"Took you long enough you annoying doll" Kenichi thought to himself.

Sayo walks up in front of the group and bows to her knee with her arm on her chest.

"My Lord, The Captains are ready to do your bidding" said Sayo. "What are your orders"

Zibran grins even more as he begins to speak.

"I want you all to go and attack the shelter in the mountains, Mr. Mikami will teleport you and some soldiers/Bots there as well" said Zibran. "However... since the plan has changed a bit, there's a little game I want you all to play. Whoever kills the most students will be awarded the title of Executioner. as for you Sayo... you don't need to play that game, because I'll automatically award you Ichigo's spot as the 9th General once you come back from this mission... I'm counting on all of you to do your job"

All of the Captains smirked back with joy as they couldn't wait to kill some students and get a chance to get their promotion.

"You can count on us, My lord" said Sayo with a sinister look on her face.

Zibran chuckles for a bit.

"It shouldn't be too hard, but I want you all to be careful" said Zibran. "I don't want any of you to die on me, understand"

"Yes My lord" said all of the Captains expected for Maka who was laughing to herself.

"I can't wait to make some more dolls for my collection!" Shouted Maka with happiness in her voice.

"My lord?" said Wada. "Your not coming with them?"

"As much as I want to watch their little shelter get destroyed..." said Zibran. "I'm afraid I have... other plans"

Few minutes ago near the unknown ruined area, 3 Resistance soldiers were hiding as they just founded a large hideout made out of earth with people inside.

"Hey, good job system sucker" said one of the Resistance soldiers quietly. "You found us a freak hideout. you can tell based on the structure of this hideout, that it was made by a freak"

"And here I thought you wouldn't want to help us" said another Resistance soldier quietly as the one they were talking about was staring in shock as he didn't mean to find the hideout. "I'll call in backup immediately, we might even get a promotion!"

"And it's all thanks to you" said the other Resistance soldier quietly.

Inside the third soldier's helmet was none other then Mr Manzo, who was trying his best to not find any hideouts so they wouldn't capture them or worse.

"Crap... it's all my fault!" Mr Manzo Thought to himself as he looks inside the large hideout.

The large hideout made out of none other then The Wild, Wild Pussycats, Kota, and Eri as they were all having dinner happily... unaware what's about to happen.

"I'm so sorry..." Mr Manzo. "Please... forgive me"


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152

Back at the sector, a large explosion was suddenly heard. Everyone looks over to see a large red mushroom cloud in the distance.

"What the..." said Miles.

Suddenly Uraraka then remembers something very important that she and the others forgot.

"IIDA!!!" Shouted Uraraka. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!"

Naya, Shinso, Mina, Mineta, and Misako suddenly remember as well as they had shock expressions on their face.

"Hold on, did you say Iida?" said Miles as he looks back at Uraraka. "He's here too!?!?"

"Yes! And he was fighting another General that attacked us earlier" said Uraraka as she couldn't believe she forgot about her friend. "I... I forgot about him because I was too busy about fighting The Executioner and..."

Uraraka started crying.

"Oh god... What have I done..." said Uraraka.

Scott slowly puts down Spot's corpse as he turns back towards Uraraka.

"Don't worry, I'll get him" said Scott.

Suddenly Scott uses his quirk and runs towards the red mushroom cloud in distance.

"S-Scott!" Shouted Ashley.

"Don't worry, Scott will be back" said Miles. "And he'll bring Iida back safely"

Uraraka continues to look down while trying to hold back her tears.

"Iida... please don't die" Uraraka thought to herself.

Not too far from the sector base, the dark red mushroom cloud finally disappeared in the distance. Iida was catching his breath while laying against the large tree after barley escaping the blast.

"Damnit..." Iida thought to himself as his engines had overheated and break after using the last bit of energy left for his escape. "That was close"

Iida looks up at the sky while thinking about what Ichigo said before blowing himself up.

"Do you still see yourself and everyone around you... as the good guys?" said Ichigo as Iida played back his message in his mind.

"I... I don't know anymore" said Iida quietly.

Suddenly Scott was running towards the location of the blast when he sees Iida laying against the tree in front of him.

"There he is!" Scott thought to himself as he stops in place where Iida was.

"S-Scott! What are you doing here?" said Iida while catching his breath a little.

"Looking for you kid" said Scott. "Come on, everyone else is waiting at the sector"

"Y-You mean! Uraraka and the others are ok!!!" said Iida.

"Yes, now let's get going" said Scott as he gets lower. "Here, get on my back, I'll carry you"

"Right" said Iida as he gets on Scott's back.

"By the way..." said Scott. "Did you win?"

Iida smiles.

"Yep... and it's all thanks to your training" said Iida.

Meanwhile back at the Shelter, Bakugou was being tied up the same way he was back when he won the sports festival two years ago while the guards kept him at bay.

"DAMNIT LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!!!!" Shouted Bakugou through the mask he was wearing while being tied up. "ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL BLOW YOU GUYS TO BITS YOU HEAR ME!!!"

As Bakugou continued yelling, Momo, Todoroki, Kirishima, Tokoyami, and Inasa were watching him as Aizawa was lecturing him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Bakugou" said Aizawa. "No matter how much you try and escape, there's no way your getting out of here. Your safe here until this war is over"

"It's been a long time since I've seen Bakugou tied up like that" said Kirishima. "It's really funny watching him squirm around"

"Oh, that reminds me Kirishima" said Inasa. "Are you and Bakugou like... a thing?"

Everyone else turns around and looks at Kirishima after what Inasa said.

"Whoa! Wait what!?!?!?" Shouted Kirishima. "Me and Bakugou?!?!? Where the hell did you get that from!?!?!"

"Well every time I see you, you were always hanging out with him" said Inasa. "But don't worry, I'll support you no matter what!!!"

Momo and Tokoyami were both chuckling at Kirishima as he was getting flustered.

"H-HOLD ON!!! I'm not into him!!!" said Kirishima. "Bakugou is just a friend, a bro"

"Honestly for the longest time, I always thought you had a man crush on him" said Todoroki with a straight face.

"I DON'T DUDE!!!" Shouted Kirishima. "I LIKE MI-"

However Kirishima stoped mid sentence before he said he liked Mina while blushing.

"Hang on..." said Momo with a little smirk on her face. "Were you about to say you like Mina, as in Ashido Mina. I know you went to the dance with her, but I figured you were just going as friends... but it looks like someone has a pink crush"

"S-Shut up! Go kiss Todoroki or something" said Kirishima.

Both Momo and Todoroki were now blushing a little as they looked away for a moment.

"Hold on!!!" said Inasa. "Does Kirishima like Bakugou or Mina? I'm seriously confused here"

Tokoyami makes a grin while his dark shadow was laughing.

"If Kirishima had the chance" said Tokoyami. "He would marry both of them in a heartbeat"

"How would that even work" said Momo as she tries to imagine what it would be like.

"I don't know" said Inasa. "But it sounds like a sitcom I would watch"

Suddenly everyone started laughing at Kirishima.

"Come on guys! Stop making fun of me!" said Kirishima. "It's not funny!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU REJECTS LAUGHING ABOUT!!!" Shouted Bakugou. "IT BETTER NOT BE ABOUT ME!!!"

Back at the sector base, Scott had just came back with Iida as Everyone walked over to them.

"Iida!!!" Shouted Uraraka, Naya, Shinso, Mina, and Mineta as they were happy to see him.

"Iida's back?!?! That's a relief" said Misako while she was still blindfolded.

"Iida!" said Uraraka with a bit of tears in her eyes. "Thank goodness your alive"

"Yeah, sorry it took so long... I told you I wouldn't die" said Iida as he was still a little hurt from his battle with Ichigo.

"Did you really beat that bird guy!" said Naya.

"Yeah... it was tough, but I beaten him" said Iida.

"But where did that large explosion come from, did you do that?" said Mineta.

"Well actually..." but before Iida can finish his sentence, he then remembers what Ichigo said to him before he died.

(Flashback)

"Do you still see yourself and everyone around you... as the good guys?" said Ichigo.

(End of flashback)

Iida stoped as he didn't utter a single word.

"Iida?" said Mina. "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's... nothing" said Iida while his eyes were covered in shadows as he looks down.

Rinji then walks up to Iida.

"Excuse me..." said Rinji. "If your hurt, I can heal your wounds if you like"

"Oh... thank you" said Iida as he looks over to him.

As Rinji was getting ready to heal Iida, Uraraka remembers what The Executioner said to her before he died.

(Flashback)

"Would you known..." said the Executioner. "That he even existed at all"

(End of flashback)

"Iida... did something happen between that battle..." Uraraka thought to herself.

After about 55 minutes have passed, everyone had gotten ready and went into the two military trucks that were brought over by Miles from the underground shelter in the mountains. One military truck had the prisoners and some low raked heroes that survived the battle along with Scott and Ashley, while the second military truck carried Miles, Uraraka, Iida, Mina, Shinso, Mineta, Rinji, and Misako as they sitting in the back while the driver and another guard were in the front.

"I still can't believe you managed to defeat one of the generals by yourself Iida" said Naya. "How did you pull it off?"

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure" said Iida. "But it was thanks to The Quickster, he taught me his super move and I used it against the General"

Iida looks down.

"I still can't believe I finally managed to pull that move off" said Iida.

"Well Uraraka took down The Executioner with her new ability" said Mina.

Mina turned towards Uraraka.

"Isn't that right" said Uraraka.

"Yeah... it was super weird" said Uraraka as she remembers during her battle. "For some reason, I was controlling gravity it self... after that I was able to move objects around without even touch it directly"

"Sounds like your quirk had a serious upgrade" said Iida.

"Yeah! It was amazing!!!" Shouted Mina. "You should've seen it, her whole body was glowing and everything!"

"Keep it down, your too loud" said Shinso while sitting next to her.

"Hey kid" said Miles. "You said that your parents went missing during this war, is that true"

"Y-Yes" said Rinji with a bit of stuttering. "M-My p-parents went m-missing, I'm all a-alone"

"You poor thing..." said Mina.

"Don't worry, your not alone" said Naya. "You got us, Besides..."

Suddenly in Rinji's point of view, he sees a pink background with sparkle effects all around her as she finishes her sentence.

"... I've always wanted a cute little brother" said Naya with happiness in her voice.

Rinji blushes a little as he was happy to hear that.

"R-R-Really... I-I'm so h-happy" said Rinji. "O-Onee-sama"

"Oh my god! that's so adorable!!!" Shouted Mina while Naya was giggling.

"You're too loud again dammit!" said Shinso.

As everyone was having a little fun, Mineta was listening while sitting next to his girlfriend when he hears faith panting.

"What's that noise..." Mineta thought to himself.

He looks over and sees that Misako was blushing while panting to herself quietly... like she was in heat ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡).

"W-WHAT!!!!!" Mineta thought to himself as he couldn't believe what he was seeing next to him. "Ok, calm down... probably not what you think"

Misako looks over at him with a seductive face.

"IT'S DEFINITELY WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!!!!!" Mineta thought to himself.

Suddenly Misako leans forward, grabs his head, and kisses him mouth to mouth as Mineta was completely confused and extremely happy at the same time. She lets go of Mineta as he was passing out from happiness.

"M-My... Kiss!" Mineta thought to himself as he was passing out.

Misako slowly looks over and sees that everyone was looking at her. Uraraka and Naya were in a state of shock, Mina was giving a shock and disgusted look, Shinso and Rinji were lost in thought, Iida was completely traumatized that he saw such lewd behavior, and Miles had a "are you kidding me" look on his face.

"Oh... um, sorry" said Misako as she tries to cover her face while blushing.

Narrator: Misako's quirk side effect! During full moons where she doesn't transform or was force back to normal before the night is over, her sex drive goes up due to not being in wolf form on nights of a full moon!

Just then out of nowhere, Miles right hand begins to glow with a small bright light underneath his fingerless glove that was part of his costume.

"Soul King!" said Naya. "Your hand! It's glowing!!!"

"What!" Shouted Miles as he takes off his right fingerless glove.

He looks at the glowing star shape mark on his hand as it starts to disappear.

"What is that?!?!" said Uraraka.

The mark disappears as Miles was confused and worried to what just happened.

"My lock... it's gone" said Miles while trembling.

"Your... lock?" said Shinso.

"It's a special mark given to me by Sam" said Miles. "It's a mark that's supposed to lock away Sam's true power, in other words... Sam must've..."

Miles then remembers what Sam said to him back at the sector.

(Flashback)

"Your a good kid... I know you'll be a great leader once I'm gone... once this is over" said Sam.

(End of flashback)

"No... he isn't going to..." Miles thought to himself.

Suddenly the trunk stops as everyone almost fell out of their seats from the sudden stop.

"Sir King, you might want to take a look at this" said the driver.

After everyone had gotten out from the military trucks, they all stared back with complete shock. In front of them was the entrance to the underground shelter in the mountains where they've been hiding for about 3 months... however...

"No... it can't be..." said Uraraka quietly.

she saw that not only was the entrance was destroyed and on fire... but part of the mountain was destroyed as well.

"What... happened!!!" said Uraraka as they continued to look back at the once underground shelter.

Information about what happened and everyone inside will be revealed soon...


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153

Meanwhile in New Zealand in Maro's House as Maro, Josuke, and Hunter were hanging around the room. Waiting for either Hisashi, Kurogiri, and Midoriya to come out from Hunter's Chamber too hear about the process of their training. Chieko comes out with a fresh patch of cookies she had just made.

"I've made some cookies everyone" said Chieko.

Suddenly Chieko trips on her shoe as she begins to fall.

Her cute scream made both Maro and Josuke jumped from their chairs as they rush over and prevented Chieko and her cookies from falling on the floor. Maro catches Chieko while Josuke catches the trey of cookies.

"You ok?" said Maro as Chieko looks up at Maro while blushing.

"T-Thank you..." said Chieko as she continues blushing.

"Geez girl, when are you going to stop being such a klutz Chieko" said Hunter.

"Sorry!" said Chieko as she bows down.

"Hunter you know Chieko can't help it" said Josuke as he puts the tray of cookies on the table. "She has always been a klutz"

"And that's what makes her so adorable" said Maro. "Isn't that right honey"

"Um... yeah" said Chieko as she starts blushing even more.

Suddenly the door knob on the white door begins to move as if someone was opening it from the other side.

"They're done?" Josuke thought to himself as everyone looks over at the door. "The due date isn't here yet"

The door opens to reveal both Hisashi and Kurogiri as they steps outside and closed the door behind them.

"So... I take it that the training was a success" said Maro.

Hisashi looks over at Maro and nods.

"That's great news!" said Chieko.

"But why is Midoriya still in the room" said Hunter.

"The boy needs some rest" said Kurogiri. "He's gonna need all the sleep he can before he fights Zibran in a few days"

"To think that I've spent almost a whole year in that room with a villain still boggles my mind" said Hisashi. "But in reality, it was only a few months"

"Has he really mastered One For All?" said Josuke.

Both Kurogiri and Hisashi looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at the group.

"Honestly... I'm not sure" said Hisashi. "He has managed to control all of the pasted quirks, however Izuku feels like there's something else he's not getting. Like he hasn't unlocked his full potential"

"I thought you said the training was a success!?!?" said Maro.

"It was, Midoriya is more capable of fighting Zibran by himself then he was before he entered the room" said Kurogiri. "However, he believes he hasn't unlocked his quirk's full potential yet"

"Then... all of this was a waste of time..." said Chieko.

"No..." said Kurogiri. "All I said was that Midoriya believes he hasn't fully mastered One For All yet, that doesn't mean he'll definitely lose"

"What do you mean by that" said Josuke as he inhales his cigarette.

"It means that Izuku is now currently at a same level or higher then All Might's prime" said Hisashi.

The room was silent as they couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Same level... as prime..." said Josuke with a surprised look on his face.

"Hold on just a minute" said Maro. "didn't All Might lose while in his prime, so what makes you think your son can stand a chance"

"Although it's true that he lost" said Hisashi. "However All Might from what I've heard at the time, was on a time limit when he regain his ability back. Izuku... doesn't have have a time limit, so he's capable of fighting him without any major problems, plus he has other quirks in his arsenal as well"

"Then... that means..." said Hunter before Chieko finished his sentence.

"We'll win!" said Chieko.

"If... he wins" said Kurogiri. "There's still a chance that Zibran might beat him, but the possibility of that is around 40 to 35 percent"

"That's still a good chance though" said Hunter.

"True... but don't underestimate our enemy... and that's if Zibran doesn't become stronger before Midoriya fights him" said Kurogiri. "For all we know, Zibran could be training himself these past few months"

Hisashi looks down for a moment.

"But... I still believe in my son" said Hisashi as he looks back up. "If anyone can defeat him, it's Izuku. Plus his has six quirks that are very useful"

"Yeah, but I don't know about... that one..." said Kurogiri.

"What do you mean by 'that one'..." said Maro.

"Turns out one quirk Izuku has isn't suitable for fighting" said Hisashi. "But that doesn't mean it's completely useless either"

"How so, what kind of quirk is it anyway" said Hunter.

"Oh, you'll see" said Hisashi with a grin on his face. "But first, We should gather some friends that will be helping us in this war"

"Do you guys have anyone in mind?" said Maro.

"Oh yeah, Izuku has already named a few people" said Hisashi. "All we need to do now is have Kurogiri here, find those guys and bring them to the shelter. Then when Izuku is ready, we'll all go together and fight Zibran and his Resistance once and for all"

"Easier said then done, but I can try to find them" said Kurogiri. "Are you sure the heroes back at the shelter will be ok with me bringing those guy"

"Don't worry, I'll let Sam know about our plan so there's nothing to worry about" said Hisashi. "I just hope those guys Izuku mentioned are still alive"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Hisashi's cheast begins to glow a small bright light as Hisashi looks down and instantly knows what it was.

"What's with the light?" said Josuke.

"Shit!" Hisashi thought to himself as he quickly takes off his shirt to reveal a star shape mark on his chest that was glowing with a white light.

"Eeek! Why did you take your shirt off!" Shouted Chieko while covering her face in embarrassment.

"What kid of freaky tattoo is that?" said Hunter as he was amazed by its glow. "And where can I get one"

"It's not a tattoo!" said Hisashi. "It's..."

Suddenly the mark disappears as Hisashi was now frozen in place as he couldn't believe it happened.

"It disappeared!" said Hunter.

Hisashi continues to look down at his chest for a moment.

"Mr. Midoriya?" said Maro.

"N-No... it cant be..." Hisashi thought to himself. "Sam... what's going on..."

"I have a feeling..." said Kurogiri. "That we might have to change our strategy..."

One hour before Uraraka and the others came back...

In the underground shelter in the mountains, Aizawa waves good bye to Momo, Todoroki, Kirishima, Tokoyami, and Inasa as they push Bakugou (who was still tied up and yelling) back to their temporary dorms.

"Man... Bakugou really is a pain isn't he" Aizawa thought to himself as he sighs.

Just then he sees Sam Washington pass by across from him.

"So, you finally decide to catch up" said Aizawa. "But I'm afraid you've already missed the main show"

"Oh, hello principal Aizawa" said Sam. "I'm just gonna... go outside for a bit, get some fresh air"

"Oh, mind if I come with you" said Aizawa. "I don't mind getting some fresh air for myself"

"Oh, um... about that" said Sam. "Is it alright, if I be alone"

"Why? Is something wrong?" said Aizawa.

"Actually, it's about Spot" said Sam. "I'm afraid he didn't make it"

"Oh... I see" said Aizawa. "I understand. It's gonna suck to break the news to the students about Spot, they really like that dog"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too" said Sam as he begins to leave. "You take care of the students Aizawa. Those kids really need someone like you that they can count on"

Aizawa sighs.

"I've done so much bad shit lately, I don't know if they can even trust me at this point" said Aizawa.

"They might be bad at the moment, but once this war is over..." said Sam. "Then they'll thank you"

"I hope so" said Aizawa.

"Anyway, take care" said Sam as he heads out to the entrance.

Two guards at the entrance gate began to greet Sam.

"Going to get some fresh air again sir" said one of the guards.

"Yep, just going to great Miles and the others when they come back" said Sam.

"Well be careful, it might be dangerous this time around" said the other guard. "After all, it's only a couple of days before the deadline"

Sam begins laughing hysterically.

"I'll be fine" said Sam. "Your talking to the great Uncle Patriot here, Besides I'm not going to far"

"Both of the guards looked at each other for a second.

"Ok, we'll get the gate open then" said the other guard.

After a while, the gates opens as Sam walks into the long tunnel before the gate slowly closes behind him.

"Don't worry... this war will soon be over" Sam thought to himself as he continues to walking in the tunnel. "I'll make sure of it"

The gate fully closes behind him.

After some time, Momo, Todoroki, Kirishima, Tokoyami, and Inasa were inside Bakugou's room as they untied him. They all sat in a circle while Bakugou was on his bed.

"There, now your free to move around" said Momo. "But were staying here until you behaved yourself"

"Screw you!" said Bakugou with intense anger.

"Guess we're gonna be here all night then... man this blows" said Kirishima.

"I CAN DO AN ALL NIGHTER IF I HAD TOO!" Shouted Inasa.

"Dude chill" said Kirishima.

"Either way, I still can't believe some of our friends escaped this shelter to go fight those Resistance" said Tokoyami. "Especially Uraraka and Iida"

"Aizawa did say that it was mostly Uraraka's idea" said Momo. "But how did he knew that is my question"

"He said it himself didn't he..." said Kirishima. "He said that it was a hunch, he believes that she feels sorry for what happened with Midoriya that she decided that she would fight some of the Resistance in her own hands"

"Love can do some crazy things, that's for sure" said Tokoyami.

"Yeah but honestly... can you blame her" said Todoroki. "I mean... she worked so hard to train because she thought that she was going to help in this war. but instead everyone, including ourselves and her, were just practice dummies for The Revengers"

"Even so, she didn't have to do that" said Momo. "I'm mad too but that doesn't mean we should disobey our orders"

"Which is why I'm surprised Iida of all people would help Uraraka and disobey the rules" said Kirishima. "I mean, it's not everyday that Iida would do something like that"

"Have you forgotten that we went to save Bakugou a while back together" said Todoroki. "You, me, Momo, Iida, and Midoriya risked expulsion to save Bakugou"

Everyone looks over at Bakugou as he was quite and looks away in embarrassment.

"I already said my thanks you extras" said Bakugou. "Don't make me kick you out of this damn room"

"You can't kick us out!" said Momo.

"Screw you! I'm gonna to fight those bastards alone!" said Bakugou.

"NO YOU WON'T!!!" Shouted Momo. "NOT WITHOUT US!!!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment... she then looks down.

"Look... I know we just tied you up from trying to escape, but I... agree that we should fight" said Momo. "I know this sounds selfish... but deep down, I still really want fight those guys too. despite knowing it's dangerous and it could get me killed, I still want to fight"

Momo grips her part of her shorts.

"But... I don't want to do it alone..." said Momo as she looks back up. "I want all of us to fight!"

"Momo..." Todoroki thought to himself.

"Look... I know this sounds crazy, but I get the feeling that if we don't get out of here soon" said Momo. "We need to convince the others that we should put our differences of Midoriya aside for now and fight the bastards who started this"

Momo begins to get teary-eyed.

"We can't just do it alone, we need everyone in our class" said Momo. "No... the whole shelter! We're gonna need to work together again if we're going to stand a chance against them"

"I agree with you, but how are we gonna convince everyone to put their differences aside and help Midoriya to fight Zibran" said Kirishima.

"I don't know... but we need to act quickly" said Momo. "Because if we don't, then something terrible is gonna happen... and it means something big"

"Sounds like quite the dilemma you got there..."

Momo eyes widen in fear as she heard a completely different voice, that she never heard before. Everyone looks up as Momo quickly turns around... behind them was a tall, slim, pale figure wearing a dark gray outfit and a mask with a zipper on the mouth area.

"It would be ashamed..." said the tale pale figure as he tips his officer's hat with his right hand. "If your theory turns out to be correct"

Everyone got up expect for Bakugou as they were ready to attack.

"Who are you??" Shouted Momo. "And how did you get hear!!!"

"Oh, my dearest apologies" said the figure while still holding his officer's hat with his right hand. "My name is Yoshinori Sakaki... I'm the Captain Number 12 of The Resistance"


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154

Meanwhile back where Tokyo used to be as former freelance journalist Taneo Tokuda was trying to get near a good spot to take pictures of anything inside the metal castle.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Tokuda thought to himself as he gets into a good spot without being spotted by any resistance soldiers.

He closes his eyes while he sets up his quirk to make a long and really powerful camera lens from his forehead, so he can take pictures from a safe distance.

Narrator: Whole-Body Lens special ability! Super Lens!!! With this lens, he can see through any objects from a far distance! Making it easier for him to get good scoops while using it! however the longer he uses it, the harder it is to take pictures as it gives him a massive headache!"

(Author's note: since he's a filler character, I can basically give him this ability...)

"I'm currently on the run, but the fact I somehow managed to stay alive for this long is a miracle..." Tokuda thought to himself as he takes some good pictures while his super lens. "I know using this lens was off limits with my job and it hurts using it, but I got to get as much information as possible if I want to help stop these bastards"

He then turns his leans a little as he sees something beyond the walls inside that made him almost shit his pants in terror...

"W-What is that!?!?!?" Tokuda thought to himself as he sees what appears to be a large humanoid villain bot.

A villain bot never seen before and bigger then the Arena Traps (Executor) with 60 meters in hight while hundreds of soldier bots were working on such a large weapon.

"Impossible... how is Zibran making such a weapon!" Tokuda thought to himself while shaking with fear. "Why is he making something like this!!! Isn't he already strong enough to..."

Tokuda stops shaking for a second as he begins to feel a small headache coming through.

"Now... I must take these pictures!!!" Tokuda thought to himself as he takes multiple pictures with his super lens. "Ok, I got enough evidence to shows this to someone and quickly!"

As Tokuda was about to put the lens away, he then sees the one and only Zibran heading into the room.

"That's..." Tokuda thought to himself.

Inside the castle.

"Excellent job my robot minions" said Zibran as he looks up at the large new villain bot. "By combining our used Arena Trappers as spare parts, I was able to make this masterpiece of a weapon... It's a good idea coming down here to check on my new project before I leave, it's really coming along smoothly"

Zibran makes a sinister smile.

"With my power and this weapon by my side, I'll rule the world within a weak without any problems" said Zibran. "Once this new weapon is ready, then no freak can stand against me as I'll purge the whole planet of these parasites"

Tokuda was shaking again as his headache was getting worse.

"Ok... I got to take... one more picture" Tokuda thought to himself.

He zooms in on Zibran in a side view shot.

"Take... the shot" Tokuda thought to himself as he was trying his best to stay still so he can take the picture. "T-Take... the damn... shot!"

Then in a split second, Zibran's eye (in a side view angle) suddenly looks over and was staring back at Tokuda... like he was watching him from where he was.

Tokuda's heart stopped as he felt like his cover was blown by that look in his eye. Then out of nowhere, Tokuda felt someone put their hand on Tokuda's shoulder as he was about to scream from the inside.

"So... the boss was right" said a mysterious voice with a German accent. "There was a rat taking pictures from outside of our hideout"

Tokuda's lens retracted back to his head as he opens his eyes with fear as he couldn't breath.

"I can never understand how his body was able to pinpoint the location from such a far distance" said General Number 8. "Oh well, none of my business at the moment..."

The General leans down and whispers into his ear.

"Because I found myself a new test subject" whispered General Number 8.

Meanwhile back at the underground shelter in the mountains in Bakugou's room that was on the top floor near the end of the tree-story tall building. The room was quiet after the intruder uttered those words... someone from the Resistance has made it inside of the underground Shelter in the mountains as Momo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Inasa were ready to attack while Bakugou looks down with shadows covering his eyes.

"Captain?" said Momo.

"That's right my dear, I'm an officer that is next in line to be one of the Generals of the Resistance" said Yoshinori. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. But, I'm afraid that I'm not alone... we're here, to taint this shelter with your blood"

"Hey... asshole" said Bakugou as Yoshinori looks up a bit. "I don't give a rat's ass what raked you are..."

Bakugou looks up at Yoshinori with anger in his eyes.

"Get the hell out of my room..." said Bakugou.

Just then, a large explosion destroys the door to Bakugou's room as he jumps outside the building from three-story high while the other students come out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"What's going on?!?!?" Shouted Sero while more random U.A students followed behind him as everyone was now outside of their rooms.

On the ground Bakugou had landed safely... how for some reason, he was freaking out as he covered his head with his hands.

"You call yourself a hero? What a joke!" Shouted a voice in Bakugou's mind.

"What a terrible hero, who gave this loser a license?" said another voice in Bakugou's mind.

"Horrible, absolutely horrible!" Shouted another voice in Bakugou's mind.

"He'll never be as good as All Might" said another voice in Bakugou's mind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?" Bakugou thought to himself as he continues to hear voices in his head. "WHY AM I HEARING THESE DAMN VOICES IN MY HEAD!!!!"

"Hey Bakugou! Are you ok?" Shouted Sero as he and everyone else sees Bakugou acting a little weird.

Just then, Yoshinori walks out of Bakugou's room like nothing happened.

"I must say, that kid has guts" said Yoshinori while still holding the tip of his hat with his right hand. "But completely stupid to charge at me like that"

Behind Yoshinori was Momo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Inasa as they were still in Bakugou's room while wondering what just happened...

(What actually happened a few seconds ago...

Bakugou quickly runs over to Yoshinori as he was about to attack him with his explosion quirk. However when he tried to land a blow, Bakugou suddenly was going through him like he was a ghost. And before he knew it, he blow up his front door to his room and jump down from tree-stories)

"No way..." Todoroki thought to himself as he and everyone else inside of Bakugou's room saw the whole thing unfold. "Bakugou went trough him like he wasn't there. is that part of his quirk?"

"Hey! Who the heck are you?" Shouted Sero as Yoshinori was still standing there in front of him.

Yoshinori turned his eyes a little to look at Sero.

"Your enemy... can't you tell by my uniform and it's color?" said Yoshinori. "Surely your teachers must've explain it by now"

Suddenly Sero quickly shots hits tape at him with his elbow, however the tape completely went through him just like how Bakugou went trough him.

"The hell!?!?" Sero thought to himself. "My tape went through him!?!?"

"Now it's my turn to show you, your truest nightmare" said Yoshinori as he turns forward and begins to reach his hand out to touch Sero.

"Everyone hand on to something!!!" Shouted Inasa as he reaches out his hand.

Inasa uses his quirk to blow away the enemy, however when the strong wind blew against Yoshinori, he suddenly turns into smoke as the smoke was blown away from Sero and the others as it just floats there in the air like a dark storm cloud.

Everyone runs out of Bakugou's room as the others backed away to make some room on the front balcony.

"You guys ok?" said Momo

"Yeah, were find" said Sero. "It's a good thing Inasa used his wind to blow away that guy"

"We're not done with him yet!" said Todoroki as everyone looked up to see the dark smoke.

"DAMNIT!!!" Shouted Bakugou who was still on the ground while covering his head in fear. "WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO ME!!!"

Suddenly the dark smoke starts transforming into what seems to be a creepy pair of eyes and a large creepy smile.

"Nothing really, You just inhaled my aroma when you attacked me just a moment ago" said Yoshinori who was now a floating pair of creepy eyes and mouth made from his former smoke clone. "Giving you the experience of reliving your deepest darkest nightmares"

"Your quirk isn't just a smoke screen!?!?!" Shouted Momo.

"Yep..." said Yoshinori as the aroma was now slowly disappearing. "However my time has come, but don't worry my little playthings... your death will soon come"

The pair of creepy eyes and mouth disappears into thin air while the real Yoshinori opens his eyes from outside the shelter with the other Captains, some resistance soldiers/bots, and Mr. Mikami.

"It's time to start" said Yoshinori as he gets up while Mr. Mikami transported everyone including himself inside the shelter.

Everyone was transported inside the underground shelter while Sayo punches her left palm with her right fist as she was ready to fight.

"Ok ladies and degenerates" said Sayo while her legs suddenly changed into a set of compressed springs as she begins to launch herself into the air. "Let's burn this shit down!"

Sayo launches herself into the air thanks to her compressed spring legs as she was high enough to see the temporary three-story building were the U.A. students were. Momo looks up to see that someone was in the air wearing the same grey resistance outfit but with a skirt.

"Everyone!!!" Shouted Momo. "Get out of the building quickly!!!!"

Suddenly Sayo's right hand becomes gigantic while her arm begins turned into a compressed spring as she then aims her giant fist at the building.

"Sayonara you degenerates!!!" Shouted Sayo.

Sayo fires her giant fist and unleashes her compressed spring arm as her fist smashes into the building, causing everyone to jump out of the crumbling building.

The underground shelter is under attack.


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155

(Just a few minutes before the Resistance Captains attack and infiltrate the shelter)

Not to far from the temporary dorm where they're keeping the U.A. students, a certain someone was visiting Recovery Girl in her temporary office.

"You still haven't told him yet!" said Recovery Girl as Tatami was sitting still across from her while looking down.

Tatami nods in response as she was a little embarrassed about the situation.

"You two have been secretly dating for 2 years now..." said Recovery Girl. "Not only that, but you decided that it was a good idea to fool around with him before going on a dangerous mission... the same mission that got one of your friends killed"

"I told you before, we didn't know the Resistance was going to attack Tokyo when we... um... you know..." said Tatami while blushing and squirming around in her chair.

"Still..." said Recovery Girl. "You two are pros for crying out loud! Why in the world would you two do something like that when you guys are still doing hero work, especially since we're in the time of war"

Recovery Girl then looks down at Tatami's somewhat larger stomach.

"I mean look at yourself!" Shouted Recovery Girl as she points at her stomach. "You're already 3 months pregnant!!!"

"It's not my fault, the condom must've broke..." said Tatami as continues to look down in shame.

"You need to tell Mr. Shindo about this child" said Recovery Girl. "You can't pretend it doesn't exist"

"I know that!" said Tatami as she looks up. "But... you know I can't tell him. He's still depressed about what happened with Itejiro... if he finds out that I'm pregnant with his child turning all of this..."

"You can't hide it from him forever!" said Recovery Girl. "You know as well as I that you can't fight and use your quirk in your condition! If you do, you'll most likely kill the baby inside"

"I know, I know!" said Tatami as she starts crying. "I'm just... I'm just scared!"

She continues crying as Recovery Girl then sighs.

"Honestly..." said Recovery Girl as it cuts to a random location in the shelter as Shindo was staring into space while laying down on his bed. "and just when we needed more pros in this crucial war..."

Shindo then looks over at a small picture portrait on his desk next to him. The picture showed him and his friends while wearing graduation garments from when they graduated from Ketsubutsu Academy High School. He continues to stare at the picture as he begins to remember Itejiro getting his throat cut by one of the Generals, Suki.

(Flashback)

"I'm afraid your too late to save your little friend" said Suki. "You should be more carful. after all, you freaks are in a war"

"You poor little creature, relying on your freakish powers to solve your problems" said Suki. "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm getting bored of this silly war. you should be lucky... other wise your friend wouldn't be the only one with an open throat"

(End of flashback)

Shindo then looks away from the picture while thinking to himself.

"How am I going to stop someone like them..." Shindo thought to himself as he then remembers seeing the General cat woman wearing a demon cat mask while licking some of the blood from her claws. "Someone like her..."

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" said Shikkui as he slightly open the door to Shindo's room.

There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, sure" said Shindo as Shikkui walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Listen... this is not healthy" said Shikkui. "I know your still upset about Itejiro, we all are, but always going straight to your room after training and eating isn't helping. We need to talk about this"

"What's there to talk about... you know we can't do anything" said Shindo while still on his bed facing away from Shikkui. "You saw what those bastards did... what they did to Itejiro"

"Don't you think I know that!" said Shikkui. "Listen, we both know Tatami hasn't been training... in fact she's starting eating more and gaining some weight, while you just been laying in your room most of the time. Tatami probably thinks you given up and that's why she's given up too"

Shindo continues to ignore Shikkui as he then sighs.

"Listen... I know Itejiro's death is rough, but it's been 3 months since then" said Shikkui. "The other pros need all the help they can get... we need you, I need you, Tatami needs you, Japan needs you!"

Shindo slowly looks over at Shikkui.

"Did you forget what you said..." said Shikkui. "About swearing on your life that you'll get that villain for what she did"

(Flashback)

"I swear on my life!" said Shindo as he calms down a little and stands up. "I will find her... and make her pay!"

(End of flashback)

Shindo slowly gets up as he remembers what he said.

"That's why you've been training for right" said Shikkui. "To get revenge..."

Shikkui brings his hand out in front of Shindo.

"Then let's do it together..." said Shikkui. "As a team"

Shindo looks at his hand for a moment... then smiles a little as he grabs his hand while Shikkui pulls him up from his bed.

"Thanks for clearing my head a bit man" said Shindo as they both hug each other for a second.

"Let's go find Tatami and tell her your feeling better" said Shikkui as he begins to leave the room. "And get her on a diet as quickly as she can"

"Hold on for one second" said Shindo.

"What is it?" said Shikkui as he turns around.

"Well... about me and Tatami" said Shindo. "We sorta... have been da—"

Suddenly there was a large rumbling sound not too far from where they were.

"What the hell was that!?" said Shikkui.

"I don't know..." said Shindo.

Suddenly the sirens were now going off in the shelter.

"But something tells me this isn't a drill" said Shindo.

Not too far from where Shindo and Shikkui were. Sayo had used her quirk to make her hand gigantic and crushed the temporary dorm from above, the other captains begin to make their move not to far from Sayo.

"Alright you bastards listen up!" Shouted Kenichi. "Kill as many freaks you can, so we can tear this place down as fast as possible and get ourselves a nice big promotion!"

"Right!!!" Shouted everyone along with hundreds of resistance soldiers and bots were now flying around the underground shelter while the sirens were set off.

As the dust begins to settle, some students begin to get up again along with Momo as she recalls what happened...

(As Sayo was about to smash the building with her giant fist. Momo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Inasa, Sero, and everyone else in the building jumped out from the front balcony. Just then, Todoroki quickly uses his ice powers to stop the building from collapsing as Sayo brings her arm back while she begins to fall back down)

"I-Is everyone (cough) alright?!?!" Shouted Momo as she was a little bruised up from the fall.

"I'm ok!" Shouted Kirishima as he, Tokoyami, Sero, and Koji were getting up.

Todoroki was fine, but a little worn out from training earlier and using his ice half to stop the building from collapsing further while Inasa used his wind powers to bring most of the random students down safely.

"Damn those bastards" said Todoroki. "No matter were we hide, they always find a way to attack us"

Just then, Tetsutetsu and some students in class b walked over after jumping out of the building from the attack while Shiozaki used her vines to protect herself and others in her class from being crushed as she moved the chunks of the building away from her and her classmates"

"Hey, is everyone alright" said Shiozaki.

"Yeah, were fine" said Momo. "Are there any casualties?"

"I don't think so, but what about the others in your class?" said Tetsutetsu.

"Well, besides me and Koji" said Sero as Koji waved but was a little frighten and hurt after falling from the building. "Everyone else in our class was doing some errands. so me and Koji, including Momo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Bakugou, and Tokoyami were pretty much the only ones here in our rooms before this attack happened"

"Do you know where exactly the others are by chance?" said Hiryu.

"Well..." said Sero as it cuts to a different location in the shelter where Shoji and Sato were carrying some extra stuff for Power Loader, while a few resistance soldiers/bots were surrounding them with Kagome standing in front of them. "Shoji and Sato went to help Power Loader with some stuff..."

"I got a bad feeling about this..." said Shoji as Kagome was staring at them.

"It's the Resistance!!!" Shouted Power Loader as he drops his stuff while getting ready to attack. "Don't let you guard down!"

"Ok but..." said Sato. "Why is that bodybuilder wearing a skirt?"

Veins pop out on her head in anger after hearing that comment.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M A GIRL YOU JERK!!!!" Shouted Kagome with an angry tone in her voice.

Back to Sero and the others.

"Aoyama and Ojiro went with Purple Fabulous and Pops to get some extra training" said Sero.

Suddenly cuts to another location in the shelter as Aoyama and Ojiro were with Justin and Pops when they heard sirens.

"The hell?" said Pops.

"Oh my, that's not good" said Justin.

"What's going on, why are the sirens going off?" said Aoyama.

"I don't know..." said Ojiro. "But I have a bad feeling that something wrong"

Suddenly Ojiro feels something heavy climbing on his back and on to his shoulder. He turns to his right and sees a creepy blue haired doll girl staring back at him while on his shoulder.

(Author's Note: if you want a better idea of what she looks like, search for creepy miku doll on google. That's what Maka is based off of...)

Ojiro screams as Justin, Pops, and Aoyama looked back. However, it was too late... because behind them was only the small blue haired doll girl carrying a smaller doll in her hand that looked like Ojiro.

"Ojiro!!!" Shouted Aoyama.

"Yay! I got myself a new doll for my collection!" Shouted Maka with happiness.

Captain Number 14 Maka, Quirk: Doll Maker! This quirk allows the user to turn anyone the user touches into a lifeless doll. It also makes the user's appearance like that of a doll. not a very strong quirk for fighting, but terrifying one if you somehow get touched by the likes of her!

"I can't wait to show this to Kagome!" said Maka as she activates her boosters.

"Wait!!!" Shouted Aoyama as Maka begins to fly away with her boosters as Resistance soldiers/bots surround him and the others.

"Crap! The shelter has been breached!" said Pops as he grabs a can of spinach from his costume belt.

Back to Sero and the others.

"As for the others, I don't really know" said Sero.

Shiozaki Then remembers something.

"Wait! I think I might know where the rest of you female classmates are!" said Shiozaki. "But they should be getting ready to fight after hearing the sirens"

Suddenly cuts to another location in the shelter as multiple guards were now on the floor while shaking in fear as Yoshinori was standing over them with some resistance soldiers by his side.

"Isn't fear such a wonderful thing, now experience your greatest nightmares... he-he-he" said Yoshinori.

"What should you do with these freaks Captain?" said one of the Resistance soldiers.

"Nothing, you guys can kill them of course" said Yoshinori. "After all I still get credit for this, since I used my privileged power... no offense"

"As long as your on our side and understand our pain, we don't mind" said another resistance soldier. "Also thanks for letting us kill these animals"

The Resistance soldiers then shot their weapons at the guards on the ground while still experiencing their nightmares.

"What a sad way to die while experiencing your most horrible dreams. which is why I find this funny... he-he-he" said Yoshinori.

Yoshinori then turns around and sees a random building not to far from where he is.

"I wonder what that place is... he-he-he" said Yoshinori.

Inside the random building, Tsuyu, Jiro, and Toru along with the rest of the girls in class B and Midnight were enjoying a nice large indoor spa bath. However the sirens in the spa building were not working at the most important moment (it didn't help that the walls here well insulated as well).

"Cheer up Sue" said Jiro as she, Tsuyu, and Toru were sitting together in the nice warm spa. "I know things are tough at the moment, but I'm pretty sure Uraraka and the others are safe"

"Yeah!" said Toru. "Especially since that some of the Revengers and pro heroes have probably caught up to them right now"

"She's right Mis Asui" said Midnight as the rest of the class B girls, Itsuka, Yui, Kinoko, Tsunotori, Setsuna, and Reiko we're enjoying themselves. "Those guys aren't going to let your classmates get killed by those terrorists scum bags"

"Midnight is also right" said Jiro. "Look we may have our differences about Midoriya at the moment, but that doesn't mean we're not worried about them either. There's nothing to worry about, Miles is extremely capable of taking down a general or two so their definitely fine"

Tsuyu looks down and then looks back up.

"You're right" said Tsuyu. "I shouldn't be worried"

"That's our favorite frog girl!" Shouted Toru as she hugs her from behind while the other girls were giggling and having a good time.

Meanwhile back outside as Shindo and Shikkui had their hero suits one as they run out of the building to look for Tatami.

"Are you positive she's with Recovery Girl!" Shouted Shindo as they were running through the chaos as Resistance bots are attacking the shelter all around them.

"Yes, she told me that she was going there before I came to your room" said Shikkui.

Just then a few Resistance soldiers landed in front of them.

"Stop freak!" Shouted the Resistance soldier as they were about to shoot them with their hand blasters.

Suddenly a large mist-like substance shows up and makes a medieval soldier illusion.

"Stop! You've violated the law!" Shouted the medieval soldier. "Pay a court a fine or serve your sentence"

Both Shindo and Shikkui were both annoyed and confused to what just happened.

"Um... what?" said the confuse Resistance soldier.

Suddenly a large arm like hair comes out of nowhere and attacks the soldiers as it was affected against their armor.

"What just happened?!?!" said Shikkui.

"It appears that our old school rivals..." said Shindo as Seiji, Camie, and Nagamasa were now in front of them after taking down the soldiers. "Have came back from their mission"

"Yo! Long time no see guys" said Camie as her illusion disappears.

"Camie, how many times do I have tell you to stop making your garbage memes into your illusions" said Seiji.

"I can do whatever I want fam" said Camie. "Plus it stopped those guys"

"And we just came back from a dangerous mission" said Nagamasa. "can we for once catch a break with these guys"

"Anyway where are you guys going?" said Camie.

"We were heading to recovery girl's office because Tatami is there" said Shindo. "I... I can't lose another friend"

"Then we should probably get going then" said Seiji. "Though I doubt she will be in serious trouble"

Suddenly back at Recovery girls office not too far from Shindo and the others are. A good amount of Resistance soldiers along with Captain number 13 Kenichi as they surrounded the building.

"Alright then! On a count of 3, we tear down this building!" Shouted Kenichi. "Kill as many of these disgusting creatures as you can!"


	156. Chapter 156 and Halloween bonus

Chapter 156

(Flashback around a few months ago when Yusake was having a private meeting with a young costume designer in one of his own companies)

"I heard that you only prefer to make costumes for female heroes" said Yusake. "Is that true?"

The tan girl didn't say a word as she wasn't looking at him.

"I also heard rumors that you don't get along with any male colleagues in your department" said Yusake. "Is that also true?"

"And why does it matter" said the tan girl. "Why should I make costumes for degenerates like you"

"Degenerates?" said Yusake.

"Yes, disgusting males that sexualize women" said the tan girl. "It's disgusting how these women are wearing such revealing clothing, like it's some damn strip club! They should be doing their stupid job, not posing for the male gaze!!!"

"You do realize that most of those ladies that wear those kinds of costumes either have quirks that require them to wear that type of outfit or choose to wear them for their own will"

"I know that... and that's why..." the tan girl looks up at him and finishes. "I hate this hero society and quirks"

Hearing those words catches Yusake's attention.

"Even though I have one myself" said the tan girl. "I wish quirks never existed"

Yusake then looks at her file to get more information about her.

"Your name is Sayo Sagara correct" said Yusake. "It says here on your record that you have an extremely powerful quirk that would be suitable for hero work..."

Yusake looks up at her.

"So tell me..." said Yusake. "Why is someone like you with a quirk like that doing here, if you don't mind me asking"

"Because I hate it when people tell me what I should do based off of my quirk!!!" Shouted Sayo. "I want to make more progressive costumes so we don't have to sexualize them... Not only that, but I hate having random weirdos asking me to do disgusting degenerate shit just because I can become like a cartoon character for their creepy fetishes"

(Sayo Sagara, Quirk: Looney Tune! She has the power to do anything a cartoon character can! In other words she can completely shape her body to do incredible things no normal person can!)

Author's note: if you want an example, just imagine Sayo having the same powers as Spinel from Steven universe. even though I don't watch that show, I know a bit about her if that makes sense.

"Another thing I don't like about this hero society..." said Sayo. "Is that quirkless women are helpless in this world run by degenerates and women who no better then they are... If I had the chance to whip out quirks from existence, I would do it in a heartbeat!"

Yusake then grins to himself as he gets up from his chair.

"I see, would you do anything for that dream to happen" said Yusake.

"Of course I will! Even if that means I slaughter every last one of these degenerates!" said Sayo as he walks over and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I think you and I..." said Yusake as he leans closer to her from behind. "Are gonna get along just fine"

(End of flashback)

As the dust finally settled, Momo and the others were trying to devise a plan to find the others and escape the shelter.

"Ok listen up" said Momo. "After Sero told us where most of our classmates are, we should find a teacher or a pro to come here and treat the wounded"

Kirishima, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Inasa, Sero, Koji, Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki, Jurota and Hiryu were gathered around Momo as she continued her plan.

"However some of us aren't able to fight at the moment after having went through training today" said Momo. "So please don't engage in combat, we need to just get everyone out of the shelter as best as we can without getting into battle. That's going to be extremely difficult due to our situation"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a familiar tan skin woman wearing a gray officers uniform with some anti quirk gear, jumps onto of the tall block of ice that Todoroki made to stop the building from collapsing further. Everyone looks up to see the same woman who destroyed the temporary building was now looking down at them.

"Well, what do we have here" said Sayo as she stretches her hand to become a telescope as her now cartoony eye was staring down at the students from below.

Sayo then notices there were more male students amongst the large group as she was getting a little ticked off.

"Why are there SO many degenerate males!" said Sayo as she makes her hand back to normal and jumps down from a really high level.

When she lands down her whole body begins to squish into a cartoon like puddle and jumps back to normal as it breaks her fall.

"There's not enough women representation here" said Sayo. "And why are you girls comfortable with being surrounded by potential rapists!"

"Oh... she's one of those girls..." Shiozaki thought to herself with an annoyed look on her face.

"So she's the one that destroyed the temporary dorm, while using her quirk to make her fist gigantic" Todoroki thought to himself as he analyzes her resistance uniform. "And judging by that strange uniform, she's probably a high raking officer in the Resistance"

"Hey!" said Sayo as she noticed that Todoroki was staring at her. "Stop looking at me with your male gaze, you disgusting degenerate!"

Momo stands up a little.

"Don't you dare call Shoto a degenerate you bitch" said Momo.

Sayo looks over at Momo and sees that she was still wearing her old hero costume before Takishida gave her the new.

She was completely disgusted by Momo's revealing costume as she was making a really pissed off face.

"How... dare you!" said Sayo as she was about to explode with anger. "Wear such a disgusting outfit Yaoyorozu!!!"

"Hold on" said Kirishima. "You know her?"

"Of course I know her you pig!" said Sayo. "I know all of your data from Takishida, after all I was the one who designed Momo her new outfit!!!"

Momo remembers when Yusake gave her a new hero suit that covers up her body while still able to use her quirk without tearing it.

"You made that outfit!?!?!?" said Momo.

"Of course I did!!!" Shouted Sayo. "Why aren't you wearing my masterpiece! I worked so hard into making my suits to be less revealing and less sexually attractive to the male gaze!"

"I'm not wearing it because I don't want to wear something that a Villain gave me" said Momo.

"Well I hate to break it to you bitch" said Sayo. "But all your costumes were finalized by Takishida. Next time, find a better excuse you hypocrite"

She then makes her hand bigger and points to herself with it.

"furthermore I made that suit!" said Sayo. "You should be grateful that I made it easier for your quirk not to ruin your outfit all the damn time!"

"And yet here you are, a member of the Resistance" said Momo. "Your basically a villain yourself"

"With a quirk like that, I didn't know you you made hero costumes" said Tokoyami. "But then again you did work for that bastard"

Sayo then uses her quirk to stretch her leg to kick Tokoyami down across from her.

"Tokoyami!" Shouted Momo.

"That 'bastard' is the only male that understands me!" Shouted Sayo as she retracts her leg back to normal. "And he's no villain either!"

Sayo remembers back to when Yusake showed her his plan for a better world.

"He's a savor!" said Sayo. "Someone who's gonna bring back peace and order to the world, and if that means I die for that world..."

Her body starts spinning while having her arms out to become a cartoon human spin top as her head stays still in place.

"THEN I'LL GLADLY DIE FOR THAT!!!" Shouted Sayo as she gets closer to them.

Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu use their quirks to try and stop her in place. However since both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were worn out from their today's training lessons, Sayo breaks their stance and pushes them back with her force.

Shiozaki Then uses her vines to trap her in place, however Sayo became very thin and slipped out of the vines. She then stretched her arms out and wrapped around Shiozaki as Sayo lifted her off the ground and then smashed her to the ground.

Hiryu then runs up to her with his Scale Gauntlets as he tries to hit her, however she dodges his attacks by moving her body in a distorted cartoon way as she let's go of Shiozaki.

"Damn it stay still!" Shouted Hiryu.

"How about no, you degenerate" said Sayo as she flicks his nose with her one hand while she used her other hand to punch his stomach.

Suddenly Jurota uses his beast form to charge at her, But Sayo enlarges her hand to gigantic size and grabs him.

"Gross! You degenerate males always have the most disgusting quirks!" said Sayo as she then stretches her arm so she can easily use her giant hand to spin Jurota around like a wrecking ball.

She knocks everyone down including the random students in the area as she throws Jurota into the large block of ice that Todoroki made, causing it to break and crumble around them as she laughs.

"Is that all you got!" Shouted Sayo.

Momo tries to get up again as everyone was badly hurt.

"Damnit... If most of us weren't exhausted from training, then we wouldn't have this much trouble" Momo thought to herself.

"Man this is disappointing" said Sayo. "Then again, my expectations were low anyway"

"Then how about me you Mickey Mouse reject!!!

Sayo quickly turns around to see Bakugou for a split second as he punches her, causing a large explosion as it sends her across the area and crashes into a random building nearby.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR UNDERESTIMATING US!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

Halloween bonus!

Author's note: hello everyone, sorry it took so long but today is Halloween! (At least the time I'm writing this) anyway, I'll be giving you guys another bonus side story. Sorry that I haven't been more active lately, but I'm trying my best to speed things up so we can get to the final battle. But enough about me, let's enjoy this little story.

U.A High, October 31th. Around 2 years before the events of The Great Quirk War as this was Class A's first time spending Halloween together. In the school changing room was Midoriya getting ready as he was wearing a little messy mommy costume with a tuxedo as All Might was finishing the final touches.

"Thanks for helping me All Might" said Midoriya. "Sorry for making you do this"

"It's fine, this costume you pick is a little hard to get on by yourself" said All Might while wearing zombie makeup (after all his skinny form suits the role very well). "I'm actually surprised you didn't decide to wear a costume based on me"

"Well to be honest" said Midoriya. "I've been wearing All Might costumes forever, plus it would be kind of weird to wear one now. After all your my teacher"

"Yeah that's for sure" said All Might as he finishes the final touches of Midoriya's costume. "Alright, your now Mummy Tuxedo"

"Thanks, this is actually my first Halloween party, so I'm kind of nervous" said Midoriya.

"It's going to alright, after all you'll be spending with you new friends" said All Might as they begin to leave the changing room together.

"I know, it's pretty exciting" said Midoriya. "I wonder what everyone else is wearing tonight"

As both Midoriya and All Might leave the changing room, they encounter a familiar cute face.

"Deku!" said Uraraka as Midoriya looks over to see her.

She was wearing her regular hero costume without any battle gadget on her, however she was wearing a set of cat ears, a few fake whiskers, a set of cat paws, and a robotic tail that moves around.

"Ah! Ur-Uraraka!!" said Midoriya as he was caught off guard by Uraraka's cute costume.

"Do you like my costume" said Uraraka as she makes a neko pose with her hands. "Mandalay let me borrow her cat parts for my costume, since she was off duty taking Kota and Eri trick-or-treating tonight. But I made the whiskers myself"

"So cute!" Midoriya thought to himself while trying to cover his face as he was blushing a little.

Suddenly a certain someone speeds through in a full body Ultra-man costume.

"There you two are!" said Iida in the Ultra-man costume. "The party is about to start!"

"Oh Iida, I didn't know you were a Ultra-man fan" said Midoriya.

"Yeah! that looks great on you Iida" said Uraraka.

"Why thank you for the compliments" said Iida. "Your costumes look great as well"

"Well you kids go on ahead" said All Might as he leaves Midoriya and the others to head back to the dorm. "I'll be at the teachers Halloween party, so have fun"

"Thanks All Might, you have fun as well" said Midoriya as he waves back.

After walking back to the dorm, they were greeted by Mina who was the Alien Queen from Aliens.

"There you guys are!" said Mina with a huge smile. "You almost missed the Halloween party"

"Ashido, the party just started" said Tsuyu who was wearing a which's outfit for her costume. "It's not like they were far away or anything"

"I know but still" said Mina as she gets closer to the Midoriya and the gang. "Uraraka your costume looks familiar"

"Yeah, I borrowed parts of mandalay's costume" said Uraraka.

"She let you? No way!" said Mina as the girls were having fun.

Just then Momo comes over with her bride of Frankenstein costume on.

"Come on in you guys" said Momo. "It's a bit chilly outside you know"

"Right!" said Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida as once.

As they walked in, the whole room was filled with snakes, candy, punch, sodas, and a large pumpkin shaped Halloween cake with a jack-o'-lantern face on it. Everyone had cool and different kinds of costumes on.

"Hey Jiro" said Kaminari while wearing an Xmen wolverine costume. "What do you think of my costume!"

Kaminari makes the iconic Wolverine pose as his fake claws come out.

"It's cool... I guess" said Jiro wearing a red dress with devil horns and tail while holding a fake devils pitchfork.

"Oh come on! I spend my whole allowance on this costume!" said Kaminari. "And that's all you have to say!"

Suddenly Jiro felt a little tug as she turns around to see none other then Mineta wearing a Frankenstein costume pulling on her fake devil tail.

"What a lame costume..." said Mineta. "Your tail doesn't give you an orgasmic reaction like any other succubus tail would"

"That's because it's not real and I'm a she devil you pervert!" Shouted Jiro as she stabs Mineta with her fake devil pitchfork in his eyes.

"MY EYES!!!" Shouted Mineta as he was rolling on the floor.

"Come on let's go Kaminari" said Jiro as she and Kaminari leave Mineta on the floor.

Midoriya looks around and sees everyone's costume.

"This is amazing!" said Midoriya. "Everyone has amazing costumes"

He go through each classmates costume.

"Sero and Sato are Spider-Man (Sero) and Superman (Sato)" said Midoriya as he continues to look each costumes. "Koda is Bigfoot (Koda)"

Midoriya looks over and sees Todoroki and Kirishima.

"And Todoroki and Kirishima are Dracula (Todoroki) and the Wolfman (Kirishima)" said Midoriya.

"DEKU!!!!"

Midoriya turns around as he knows who was screaming at him.

Bakugou who was wearing a Indiana Jones costume as he was pissed off that Midoriya is here.

"Why the hell are you wearing a shitty looking costume like that!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"I-I'm Sorry!" said Midoriya as he was cowering in fear.

"Dude chill it's just a costume" said Kirishima.

"Why don't you go out and find some stupid treasure or something" said Todoroki.

"And why don't you go sleep in a damn coffin!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Oh come on guys, just enjoy the party" said Toru who was just wearing a white sheet with holes for eyes.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a good time" said Ojiro who has a large fake Parana fish bitting his tail.

"Whatever, I'm gonna have some cake or something..." said Bakugou as he walks away. "Have fun with that shitty costume loser"

"That was rude" said Toru.

"Yeah but that's Bakugou for yeah" said Todoroki.

Uraraka then comes up from behind.

"I think your costume looks cool Deku!" said Uraraka as her robotic tail waves back and forth in excitement.

"O-Oh really!?!?" said Midoriya while blushing a bit. "Th-Thanks!"

"Yare Yare Daze"

Everyone looks over to see Tokoyami wearing a Jotaro costume with dark shadow as star platinum.

"Holly shit! That's awesome!!!" Shouted Kirishima.

"That's got to be the coolest costume I've seen so far!" said Ojiro.

Suddenly Aoyama comes sliding in, Michael Jackson style while wearing his outfit.

"My costume is also fabulous, don't you agree" said Aoyama as he starts doing the moon walk.

Across the room as Kaminari and Jiro were having punch and checking out everyone's costumes.

"Everyone has cool outfit" said Jiro. "Even Mineta's costume isn't bad as well"

"I guess so, but no one has complement my expensive costume" said Kaminari. "Now I feel like I wasted money"

"Hey Kirishima, nice costume"

"Oh thanks Shoji" said Kaminari as he turns over to face him. "That means a lo-"

Kaminari and Jiro looked in horror as they see Shoji using his quirk to make himself look like mutated monster.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!" Shouted Kaminari.

"WHY ARE YOU USING YOUR QUIRK LIKE THAT!" Shouted Jiro. "IT'S GROSS!!!"

"That's because I'm the Thing" said Shoji.

Both Kaminari and Jiro calmed down as they understand it now.

"Oh... that makes total sense" said Jiro.

Just then Aizawa comes into the room.

"How's everyone doing tonight" said Aizawa as everyone looked over at him.

Aizawa was wearing joker face paint and a green wig as some people were speechless.

"Um... why are you a clown?" said Jiro.

"That's not just a clown!" said Ojiro as Toru was laughing her butt off. "He's joker!"

"Ok... now we definitely live in a society" said Kaminari.

"Ok quite down..." said Aizawa as he was a little annoyed. "I didn't have time to find a better costume, so Midnight gave me some of her face paint and a extra wig for her costume. That's why I look like this"

"Now I want to know what Midnight is wearing" said Momo as she pictures Midnight wearing a Harley Quinn outfit.

"As for me coming here, I'm just making sure this party hasn't gotten too crazy" said Aizawa. "And so far everything's fine, so I'll take my leave now..."

As Aizawa was leaving some of the classmates started whispering.

"That's it? He came all this way just to check on us?" Whispered Kirishima.

"Well he is checking on us, so I'm not surprised" said Momo.

"Oh and one more thing..." said Aizawa as everyone looked back at him. "Um... we... live in a society... there I said it"

Aizawa then leaves quickly as everyone started laughing.

Meanwhile in a different location in Tokyo as a white limousine was driving slowly through an area with trick-or-treaters.

"Master Ryo, how are the preparations for the weapon going well" said Wada while driving in the front while Yusake Takishida was sitting in the back alone.

"You know you can just call me Yusake" said Yusake. "After all, I am your adopted son"

"Sorry, Force of habit" said Wada.

"And yes, the preparations are going smoothly" said Yusake. "I say about a year or 2 at best before it's completely ready, now we just need to find more suitable allies"

"By the way Yusake" said Wada. "I heard rumors that Mr. Yotsubashi of the Detnerat Company is planning on diving into the Hero support industry, he maybe become a big rival for you"

"Let him, he's none of my concern at the moment" said Yusake. "If anything, he'll probably get criticize for throwing his hat into the ring. then again... If he happens to make it work, then I'll just buy his company. No harm done"

"Yes Master Yusake" said Wada.

Yusake then looks out the window and sees a bunch of kids going trick-or-treating. He suddenly see that one kid is wearing a justice man costume as the limousine drives past the kid.

"Is something wrong?" said Wada.

"No... it's nothing" said Yusake.


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157

Meanwhile at the large metal castle near the ruins of Tokyo. Zibran was getting ready to leave and head out somewhere remote while a few soldiers wait for his take off.

"My lord!" said a random resistance soldier. "The reinforcements have already left without you sir, are you sure you wanted them to leave ahead of you?"

"Of course" said Zibran. "After all I was just checking out project Death Star. Or villain bot number five to be more exact"

"That the project is going well after all"

Zibran turns around to see index (Edward Pierce) standing behind him.

"Ah Index" said Zibran. "Your here to watch me take off"

"Eh, I'm bored" said index. "It gets tedious torturing freaks all the time, especially ones that don't put much of a fight"

"I don't know..." said Zibran. "He's still not giving up after only being here for a few weeks"

Index closes his eyes while imagining the prisoner Zibran is talking about.

"Yeah he's still kicking" said Index. "But then again, he is the opponent I've always wanted a rematch with..."

Inside the castle shows a really messed up Endeavor locked away in the very top of the castle floor.

"Though, I have to admit..." said Index. "He was extremely hard to beat"

"Well, you did tell me not to interfere with your fight" said Zibran. "He is the number one hero in this country, of course he was gonna put up a good fight against you"

"What's done is done" said Index as he opens his eyes. "The sooner I get more intel, the sooner he dies"

"That's the spirit" said Zibran. "Once this is over I'll make sure you'll the second to last freak I kill, that alone is a honor don't you agree"

"Yes my lord" said Index. "But who's the last freak, if you don't mind"

Zibran turns around as he remembers all the time he spent with Wada.

"I think you already know the answer to that one..." said Zibran. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go"

Zibran suddenly flies away as Index and the others watched. As Zibran was heading towards his destination, he begins to think to himself while remembering something that happened a long time ago...

(Flashback)

About around 5 to 10 years ago, Yusake was in a private board meeting with the top government officials from the United Nations to discusses the latest idea for improving heroes in the hero society.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said Yusake as he was in front of a teleprompter while May was standing next to him as his assistant. "I have a solution to add more people to our pro heroes program"

Yusake turns around and shows a rough draft of a Ironman like body armor (the older variant of the Resistance soldier body armor that would later be used in the future).

"This will be the future of heroes that will bring equality to our ranks" said Yusake.

Government officials were impressed by this rough draft.

"I see, those are some powerful looking suits you got there" said a government official.

"Impressive" said another government official. "with these suits, people with weaker quirks can actually stop villains much easier"

All of the government officials agreed.

"Yusake you've done it again" said the main government official. "With these suits we can boost our heroes capability by tenfold, it would be like an army of miniature All Might's stopping villains left and right"

The government officials were getting really excited by the idea.

"Exactly!" said Yusake. "And not just people with weaker quirks, but those without quirks can join the fight as well"

Suddenly the government officials were very quiet after what Yusake just said.

"Those without quirks..." said the main government official.

"Yes!" said Yusake. "It will be like a handicap suit for those who don't have powers. with these suits, anyone can be a he-"

"We decline..." said the main government official.

Yusake was quite as the room was completely quiet.

"Um... I'm sorry?" said Yusake. "I didn't catch that... what did you just say?"

"We don't approve of these suits" said the main government official.

Yusake stood still for a moment until...

"What!" Shouted Yusake. "I don't understand, you were all unanimously agreeing that this was a good idea seconds ago"

"That was until you mentioned that quirkless people were going to be wearing these suits as well" said a government official. "We can't have those people wearing these kind of suits"

"Why the hell not!" said Yusake.

"It's because quirkless people weren't born to be heroes" said the main government official.

Yusake eyes widen with shock.

"There's a reason why only a few individuals aren't capable of becoming heroes" said another government official. "If anyone can be a hero then nobody will want to be one"

"Not only that, but it will be easier for those who don't have quirks to become villains" said the main government official.

"That's a stupid reason!" said Yusake. "By that logic, those who have weaker quirks will easily become villains as well. If your worry about these suits falling unto the wrong hands, then I'll make it were it's impossible to commit crimes while wearing it. I'm not forcing everyone to be a hero, but I'm giving those who want to be heroes a chance to become one!"

Yusake then remembers his old self watching justice man as a kid and wanting to become a hero.

"Why are you taking away someone's dream when there's now a chance that dream can become real!!!" Shouted Yusake.

"That's enough Takishida!" Shouted the main government official as Yusake stops. "Being a hero is extremely important in this day and age. If we made it were anyone no matter what can become a hero, then nobody will want to be a hero.. it will be no different then being a police officer or a fire man, it will become something that nobody will care about"

"We can't have pro heroes seem like a normal everyday boring job" said a random government official. "If that were to happen, then more people will be less interested in becoming pro heroes. Also if more people were heroes, then their salaries will decrease and even more people will be turned off and quite as a result"

"Not only that, but more people will become villains instead" said a female government official.

Yusake then looks down

"Honestly... I knew you were all going to pull some kind of stupid excuses" said Yusake. "there's another reason, isn't there. you don't want quirkless people to become heroes... I did some research, and found out that you people were silencing those who wanted equality... those that wanted quirkless people to have a chance in this world"

"That sounds like a baseless conspiracy you found on the internet" said a female government official. "For a Genius, You sure don't know what your talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me..." said Yusake. "I know all about what you people did to Volcane and others like him, you can't find that information off the internet"

The main government official was now looking at Yusake with a more serious look on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" said Yusake. "However, I want a reason as to why you don't like quirkless people, not just for protesting the job's Image"

Yusake looks up.

"Tell me..." said Yusake with hatred in his eyes. "The real reason..."

The government officials looked at each as the main government official nods.

"The real reason..." said the main government official. "Is punishment..."

The room was quiet.

"Punishment..." said Yusake.

"Yes, It's punishment for treating people with powers like their were inhuman" said government officials. "When people with quirks were in the minority, people without powers had treated those people like you and me (he doesn't know that Yusake is quirkless) as if we were freaks, demons, and monsters. There's a lot of things you don't know about the past... and frankly, it should stay that way. It's a dark past we try to forget... quirkless people are not to be trusted, therefore they can't be allowed to have the same opportunities as others. Everyone does have rights, however some have more rights then others"

Yusake then makes a fist.

"So basically what you're saying is..." said Yusake. "You people decided to punished those without powers, because of what their ancestors did in the past... how can you do something like that, your basically no different from the ancestors of those you punished!"

"We're nothing like them Mr Takishida" said the main government official. "However if quirkless people were to start a small uprising, then we won't hesitate to take action against them"

The main government official then closed his eyes

"Mr. Takishida..." said the main government official. "we're very grateful for your company and for all the years you worked with us. So we're gonna leave you a warning..."

The government official then opens his eyes with a intense stare.

"If you ever dare, bring any of this up into the public..." said the main government official. "We will ruin you. We will do anything in our power to make sure you never work or eat like a person again, we'll find people who will accuse you of crimes, sexual assault, and other horrible things we can come up with to ruin your Image and reputation... that also goes for you assistance as well. in other words... we will ruin you two so hard, that will make sure the both of you are buried into the ground by your own hands. Do you understand"

Yusake was quite as he loosen his first as May was quite this whole time.

"I... I understand..." said Yusake. "I won't say anything"

"Good... then this meeting is over..." said the main government official. "And this conversation never happened"

Cut to Yusake's office back at Justice Corp.

"DAMNIT!" Shouted Yusake as he slams his fist into the wall. "Why the hell do I keep trying to avoid war with these animals! Every time I try to find a reason to coexist with these freaks, they continue prove to me that their evil every single time!"

"Don't blame yourself" said May as she, Yusake, and Wada were the only ones in the room. "Your a good person Mr Takishida, that's why you try very hard to make sure your late friend's dream becomes a reality, even though you hate them vengeance. But you need to face the facts that these creatures don't care about us. no matter how much you try to reason with them, they continue to show their true colors every time"

However your very lucky that they didn't decided to your company right there" said Wada. "Otherwise your plan to start an uprising would be gone along with your career... you and that space rock you found in South Africa are our only hope for a better world Yusake"

"I know that... but up until now, a part of me still believes that a world Yukina wanted, can still be achieved without bloodshed" said Yusake. "However, after what those sick animals said to me today... is now very clear"

Yusake steps back after punching the wall as he gives a sinister look.

"War is definitely the only option left at this point" said Yusake. "Otherwise there won't be a perfect world"

Yusake starts to laugh to himself as he grins.

"They're gonna regret not silencing me" said Yusake with an evil smirk. "Their little quirk empire is gonna end by my hands... and they'll never see it coming"

(End of flashback)

Zibran then stops in mid flight as he slowly lands down in the old grey wasteland that used to be Tokyo. He takes a deep breath and punches the ground as it leaves a large crater around him.

"Once I'm down with Midoriya, the U.N is next" said Zibran as he stands up and begins to fly towards his location again.

Meanwhile back at the underground shelter. Bakugou had just punched Sayo in the chest as he was breathing heavily.

"Ba-Bakugou!" said Momo. "I thought you were knocked out"

"Of course not you reject!" Shouted Bakugou while continuing to breath heavily from exhaustion. "And why the hell are you all letting that Mickey Mouse reject beat you all up like that!"

"Some of us can't use our quirks at the moment" said Momo. "After all we just finished training with Uncle Patriot not too long ago.

"That's a damn excuse and you know it!" Shouted Bakugou while he was still catching his breath. "If I can still fight, then so can you!"

"He looks like he's about to past out" Todoroki thought to himself.

Suddenly not to far from where Bakugou and the others were, Sayo slowly gets up after crashing into a small random building. Her outfit was a bit damage from Bakugou's blast, however she was wearing a chain mail like shirt made from Ziburnum underneath that stoped the blast from doing some damage to her.

"How... dare you..." said Sayo as her eyes were covered in shadows while Bakugou and Momo looked over after hearing her getting up.

Sayo suddenly looks up with anger in her eyes at Bakugou while blushing.

"Punch my... my..." as Sayo tries to speak while cartoon like steam was coming out of her ears.

She remembers what happened between Bakugou and her.

"MY BOOB YOU PERVERT!!!" Shouted Sayo while her face was completely red from anger as steam was shooting out from her ears with a cartoon train whistle noise.

Everyone was confused as they looked at Bakugou.

"What the hell are you talking about" said Bakugou as he finally catches his breath for a moment.

"Don't play dumb with me you filthy degenerate!" Shouted Sayo. "You touched touched my boob with your filthy male hand!!!"

"W-WHAT?!?!" said Momo as she was confused by her statement.

"What are..." said Bakugou before thinking to himself. "Wait a minute..."

The flashback view shows Bakugou unknowingly punches Sayo's boob as it slightly bounces before Bakugou's quirk makes an explosion on impact.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he just realized what he did. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH YOU THERE!!! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA YOU WERIDO!!!"

"I don't know man, but she's super pissed now" said Kirishima.

"I mean... now that I'm looking at her closely" said Todoroki as he sees the chest area of Sayo's outfit that is completely ruined from Bakugou's attack. "I think he actually did touched her"

"Normally I would be disgusted by that..." said Shiozaki. "But honestly, she deserves to be humiliated"

Suddenly Sayo claps her hands together as she her hands turn into what appears to be a cartoon like hammer, it becomes gigantic while she lifts it up into the air for an attack.

"I'M GONNA SMASH YOU LIKE A BUG!!!" Shouted Sayo as she then slams the hammer down towards Bakugou.

"DUDE! LOOK OUT!!!" Shouted Kirishima.

Bakugou barley misses her attack as she slams the hammer down while causing a small earthquake, she leaves a small crater from where she slammed her hammer down to attack Bakugou.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU FILTHY DEGENERATE MALE!!!" Shouted Sayo.


	158. Chapter 158

Author's note: hello everyone. So this week has been a little difficult for me because I had a major dentist appointments. Yes you heard me, appointments... that's why this chapter took so long to release, I've had bad luck when it comes to dentist visits because my family has a history of bad teeth. so I had to get some fillings and a crown put in, after that my old filling broke and I had to get that fixed as well... so I had little to no time when it comes to writing a new chapter. However I did managed to finally release a new chapter of Shonen Force chapter and I'll make another chapter of that story too. but enough about that, let's continue where we left off shall we :)

Chapter 158

Just outside the building where Recovery Girl and Tatami were inside, Captain 13 Kenichi and his men were about to fire upon the building as he was ready to kill who ever was inside.

"Alright then! On a count of 3, we tear down this building!" Shouted Kenichi. "Kill as many of these disgusting creatures as you can!"

"Yes sir!" Shouted all of the group of Resistance soldiers while one of them was about to speak.

"Um excuse me sir" said the Resistance soldier.

"What is it" said Kenichi as he turns around to face the soldier.

"Don't you think we should check the surveillance of this building to see if there's any freaks inside?" said the Resistance soldier.

Kenichi thinks about it for a second.

"Your right, it would've been awkward if we destroyed this building if there's no one inside" said Kenichi. "All of you, use your helmets to check to see any creature is inside"

"Right!" Shouted all the Resistance soldiers as they begin to scan.

Meanwhile inside as Recovery Girl takes a peek outside from the window as she tries her best to hid herself from being spotted.

"This is bad" said Recovery Girl. "We're surrounded outside of the building"

"How did they get inside the shelter?" said Tatami while hiding in a corner. "And what's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, however I knew some day that bastard and his army would find us eventually" said Recovery Girl. "I hate to say this, but if we don't get help soon..."

Back outside as the soldiers finished their complete scan of the building.

"Captain! There are 2 life forms inside the building" said one of the Resistance soldiers.

"What! only two?" said Kenichi. "Are you serious"

He then looks at the building.

"It would be a waste of firepower to destroy a building with only two freaks inside..." Kenichi thought to himself. "But then again there's still freaks, it really doesn't matter in the end anyway"

"Wait a minute! I sense another life form!" Shouted the other Resistance soldier.

Kenichi and the other soldiers turn to face the other soldier.

"What do you mean another life form!" said Kenichi.

"It's faint, but it appears that one of the freaks inside is carrying a smaller life form" said the other Resistance soldier. "I think it's pregnant"

"Pregnant?" said Kenichi.

Kenichi makes a fist as he was getting angry.

"Their repopulating..." Kenichi thought to himself.

"What should we do captain?" said another Resistance soldier.

"What do you think, we kill them of course" said Kenichi. "Now then, get ready to fire at the building"

All of the Resistance soldiers around Kenichi looked at each other for a moment.

"But captain... there's still a baby inside" said a Resistance soldier. "What if it's quirksless"

"Are you disobeying orders?" Shouted Kenichi. "I said shoot the damn building!"

"But captain!" Shouted another Resistance soldier.

"Look, I don't give a damn!" Shouted Kenichi. "For all I care, it's just a lump of cells. Besides we would have to wait months for the damn thing to be born before we can kill the mother. And another 4 to 5 years to find out if that child even has a quirk"

The other soldiers were hesitate for a second.

"It doesn't matter" said Kenichi. "There's still a good chance that thing becomes a freak... I don't want to hear about your feelings, we're in a damn war. If your all that worried about killing it..."

Kenichi then pulls out an energy like saber katana that was given to him by Zibran himself.

"Then I'll do it myself" said Kenichi.

Kenichi begins to walk closer to the building until a familiar person steps up behind them.

"Hey... asshole"

Kenichi and the others turned around to see a blonde kid in his hero costume. However to Recovery Girl who was watching from the inside, sees that it was none other then Denki Kaminari.

"Who hell are you" said Kenichi.

"I heard everything... that you don't care about killing an child that isn't even born yet..." said Kaminari as he was staring at them with hatred. "You bastards are even more evil then I thought"

"Denki you idiot!!!" Recovery Girl thought to herself. "You can't fight these guys by yourself, it's dangerous!"

"Evil? Oh yeah, how am I evil" said Kenichi. "For getting rid of two freaks and a lump of cells. You bastards have abandon children for not having quirks, It's basically the same thing as killing an unborn child. And yet, you call me evil while ignoring those who abandon there kids"

"Shut up!" Shouted Kaminari. "You don't know what your talking about. Your just making excuses to kill"

"No I pretty sure I do..." said Kenichi. "Your the little shit that doesn't understand that sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. It maybe ugly, but it's called war kid"

"No, this is Genocide!" said Kaminari. "You have no right to kill innocent people who have nothing to do with it, especially a baby that isn't even born yet!"

"I don't know captain... that freak has a point" said one of the Resistance soldiers. "Maybe we should kill him inste-)

Suddenly Captain Kenichi stabs one of the Resistance soldiers through his helmet killing him instantly.

"How dare you side with the enemy..." said Kenichi as the removes the blade from the corpse as it fall to the ground. "And how dare you call yourself a Resistance soldier... you don't deserve to live"

Kaminari was shocked and furious about what just happened. He makes a fist as he suddenly begins to charge up his electricity.

"You... bastard" said Kaminari as he was about to unleash his electricity from his hands as Kenshi looks over. "How can you do that to your own comrade!!!"

Suddenly Kaminari then unleashes his electricity.

"2 MILLION VOLTS!!!!" Shouted Kaminari as the whole area was covered in Sparks of electricity while all of the Resistance soldiers were screaming in pain as their suits failed to withstand his quirk.

However Kenichi was unaffected by Kaminari's attack. Kenichi uses his saber katana to stop his electricity from getting close to his face as his officer's uniform does get destroyed, leaving behind his battle armor underneath his old uniform.

Kaminari stops as he then looks back at Kenichi with hatred.

"I'm impressed..." said Kenichi as dust was still surrounding him "You were able to unleash that much electricity without a problem"

Kenichi then looks back at the building behind him where Recovery Girl and Tatami were inside.

"You even managed to not damage the building behind me and save the freaks inside from any danger..." said Kenichi as he then looks back. "However..."

The dust settles, it reveals Kenichi's battle suit represents a small packed samurai armor made from Zibranium.

"It appears that your quirk doesn't work against me... how lucky for me" said Kenichi.

"Yeah well, your face is still exposed!" Shouted Kaminari.

"So, I can still reflect your attacks with my saber katana" said Kenichi as he pulls out a small device from his armor and puts it on his forehead.

The small device quickly transforms into a happuri head plate with a crossed Q engraved on the middle part of the head piece.

"And don't worry, I also have protection as you can see" said Kenichi as he was grinning at Kaminari.

Ticked off, Kaminari then shoots a bolt of electricity at Kenichi. However Kenichi then deflects the lighting bolt with his saber katana like it was nothing.

"Is that all you got kid" said Kenichi. "I expected better then this"

Kaminari was getting annoyed by Kenichi. However he stops and takes a deep breath.

"If I use my other gadgets on him..." Kaminari thought to himself. "He'll just deflect the attack, but..."

Kaminari looks at his pocket for a moment.

"What's wrong? Given up already" said Kenichi. "I thought you don't like bastards like me, so what's the hold up"

Kaminari then remembers his training with Miles.

(Flashback)

"Hey kid" said Miles as he throws him a metal handle like object at Kaminari.

"What this?" said Kaminari.

"Well, it's a device that controls the flow of your electricity" said Miles. "I use it to measure how far my electricity capability will go to. However I'm afraid I use it anymore"

"Why's that?" said Kaminari.

"Well... my electricity actually reaches to the point where it's impossible to use" said Miles. "In other words my electricity reaches about 1,454 feet, basically it's the same height and size as the Empire State Building"

"Holy crap!!!" Shouted Kaminari. "That high!!!"

"Like I said, I don't need it anymore" said Miles.

"Then I guess I'm pretty damn week when it comes to me then..." said Kaminari.

"True, but I think you can use it for other things" said Miles. "You can use it to help your Control your electricity better..."

Miles then smirks.

"However... there's also another way to use it" said Miles.

(End of flashback)

Kaminari then pulls out the metal handle and begins to use both hands to inject his electricity into the handle.

"It can be used..." Miles continues talking in Kaminari's mind as the handle suddenly burst out a large electricity blade from the top. "As a sword"

Kaminari looks at Kenichi as he held the large electric energy blade in front of him, ready to fight Kenichi.

"Alright... it's about time I got to use this thing" said Kaminari.

Meanwhile back inside the bath house. The girls had just finished changing into their pajamas after taking a nice spa bath with Midnight, unaware that the shelter was under attack.

"Alright girls, that was an excellent spa bath" said Midnight as she changed back into her hero costume. "Think of it as my apology for keeping a secret about your training"

She makes a thumbs up while some of the girls were a little annoyed about what she said.

"So that's why you brought us out here..." said Jiro.

"Well she did apologize... kind of" sad Itsuka.

Suddenly Tsuyu begins to leave the changing room while still in her bath robe while carrying her pajamas.

"Your leaving already Sue?" said Toru.

"And your going out in your bath robe?" said Jiro.

"It's fine, besides it's much quicker to change at home and I'm wearing my underwear underneath anyway" said Tsuyu. "I'll be fine"

"If you say so..." said Toru as Tsuyu leaves the changing room while Midnight looks over at Tsuyu before she leaves.

Tsuyu was now walking done the hallway as she was thinking to herself.

"It's so awkward being there..." Tsuyu thought to herself as she continues walking. "Everyone there is either against Midoriya or doesn't know what to think about this situation... I didn't want to say anything because that would get me into trouble, even though everyone there knows I still support Midoriya"

She stops in place for a second.

"I... just wished everyone would put there judgements aside and work together as a team" said Tsuyu quietly to herself.

Tsuyu begins walking again as she reaches to the corner of the hallway. She makes a turn from the corner and stops in place... what she saw was a tall looking figure standing in the middle of the hallway in front of her. The figure has long black hair as he was wearing a gray officer's uniform with a mask covering his mouth. The figure stood there, as if he was waiting for her.

"W-Who... Who are you..." said Tsuyu as she was terrified about the fact that someone she doesn't know was standing in front of her along in the hallway.

"Well now..." said Yoshinori. "It appears that I found the jackpot... he-he-he"


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159

Tsuyu was all alone in the hallway as the 12th captain of the Resistance was standing there with a creepy look on his face.

"Well now..." said Yoshinori. "It appears that I found the jackpot... he-he-he"

Yoshinori begins to walk slowly towards her.

"Don't worry, I'm not a pervert or anything..." said Yoshinori as he slowly begins to get closer while Tsuyu was shaken a little. "However, I can't let you live... he-he-he"

Yoshinori then brings his hand up to his mask and begins to unzipped his mouth piece. Suddenly, strange smoke starts seeping out from the unzipped mouth piece and begins to travel towards Tsuyu.

Just then before Yoshinori's quirk gets to Tsuyu, a large amount of sleep-inducing aroma blows past Tsuyu as it cancels out Yoshinori's smoke while also pushing him away. the whole hallway was now covered by Midnight's Somnambulist quirk.

"Sue!"

Tsuyu looks behind her as she sees the rest of the girls along with Midnight who was ready for battle. Jiro and Toru runs towards Tsuyu to make sure she's alright.

"Who is that creeper!" said Toru.

"Geez, you had us completely worried" said Jiro. "You should've had us come with you!"

"I'm... I'm sorry..." said Tsuyu as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Now, everyone get out of here immediately!" Shouted Midnight. "My quirk may work against males more effectively, but you girls only have a small amount of time before the aroma starts to affect you all"

"B-But Midnight sensei!" said Komori.

"She's right, we have to get some fresh air" said Itsuka. "Let's go everyone, for all we know this whole shelter maybe compromised"

All of the girls started running past Yoshinori as he just stood there.

"Itsuka is probably right" Midnight thought to herself. "This shelter maybe attacked by these guy, however I have to put this guy to sleep before I can catch up to the rest of the girls"

"He-he-he" said Yoshinori. "I see... so your the infamous Midnight, the one who uses her sex appeal and quirk to get ahead in life"

"It's obvious that you have a quirk and you may have your reasons to join the resistance..." said Midnight. "But your still part of a terrorist organization, so that makes you a villain who should be arrested"

"Hold on... something isn't right here" Midnight thought to herself. "Isn't he suppose to be knocked out?!?!?"

Yoshinori begins laughing.

"I'm afraid your quirk doesn't work on me" said Yoshinori.

"What!?!?!" Midnight thought to herself.

"It's true that your quirk is more effective towards men" said Yoshinori. "However my aroma is countering yours thanks to my battle suit"

He lifts down his collar to revealed that his mask is not just covering his nose and mouth, but his chest as well.

"You see, My battle suit is a lot different from other generals and captains" said Yoshinori. "It's actually made from cloth Zibranium... and since this suit is covering most of my body from my lower face to my legs and arms, your aroma doesn't affect me"

"Then why is your mouth piece open" said Midnight.

"He-He-He" said Yoshinori. "As long as I don't breath in your aroma through my mouth, then I can produce as much of my own aroma as I want from my own body"

Suddenly Yoshinori's smoke like substance starts shooting out from his open mouth piece as it cancels out most of Midnight's quirk.

"SHIT!" Midnight thought to herself as she covers her mouth and nose to prevent herself from breathing in his aroma.

"He-He-He" said Yoshinori. "Cover yourself as much as you want, but your greatest nightmares will eventually show themselves"

Captain number 12, Yoshinori! Quirk, Nightmare Hallucination! Just like Midnight's quirk, Yoshinori can produced aroma form his body. however his aroma doesn't put people to sleep, but gives them the experience of their greatest nightmares. Also if the target doesn't have anything they fear, the aroma can produce it's own nightmare to traumatized the person breathing in the aroma.

Meanwhile at another location as Sato and Shoji were fighting against some Resistance soldiers while power loader was fighting against Kagome.

"These guys are annoying" said Sato while using his quirk to finish off his bunch of soldiers.

"Even so, be careful not to get hit their attacks" said Shoji as he gotten a hold of his bunch of soldiers. "Our quirks may have successfully work against their armor..."

Suddenly Power Loader was toss across the area and crashed again a nearby building. Sato and Shoji looked back to see Kagome as she cracks her knuckles.

"There's still her to worry about" said Shoji.

"Before we fight ma'am" said Sato. "Why are you siding with these people, your quirk could be very helpful to save lives"

"Is that all you people care about" said Kagome with a very deep voice. "Using your powers to benefit others. I hate my quirk, it's a curse!"

"A curse? Honestly I wish I had a quirk like that" said Sato. "I can be very powerful without having to eat sugar and become dumber when I eat too much"

"You think I care about fighting!" said Kagome. "All I wanted was to be pretty, be a normal girl! My mother would always complement about how pretty I was back when I was a little girl, but then i developed by quirk and everything changed!!!"

Kagome then grabs a huge chunk of the ground as she rips it off and throws at them. Sato and Shoji both used their strange to catch and stop the large chunk from crashing into them.

"I became ugly and less feminine while becoming more like a man!" Shouted Kagome.

"But... if the Resistance wins this war..." said Sato.

"Then they'll kill you, do you honestly want that?!?!" Shouted Shoji.

"I rather die then continue to live on!" Shouted Kagome.

Kagome begins to remember when she was still in high school as a group of boys would run away from her.

"No one would go out with me, I scared boys away because of my Image" said Kagome. "Even after taking drugs to make my quirk weaker, I was still hideous!!! Sure I'm really strong, but what's the point if everybody is always complement take about my quirk's power instead of the person who I am..."

She then looks down.

"That was... until I met Maka, the love of my life" said Kagome.

Sato and Shoji both throw the large chunk of ground away from them.

"Who's Maka?" said Shoji.

Just then, Maka suddenly flies down while holding a doll that resembled Mashirao as she lands down next to her.

"Look Kagome!!!" said Maka while she bring up Mashirao who was turned into a doll. "I got a new doll for my collection! Isn't he pretty"

"Yes, he's very pretty" said Kagome while smiling back at her.

Both Sato and Shoji looked in horror as they see their classmate Ojiro as a small doll.

"N-No way!!!" said Sato. "Is that!?!?!"

"What did you do our classmate!!!" Shouted Shoji.

Maka looks over at Sato and Shoji.

"Oh goodie! More dolls!" said Maka as she gives a very creepy look at them.

Meanwhile back where Kaminari was facing off against Kenichi in a sword fight, they continue to block each other's attacks until they both crossed swords with each other. Kenichi and Kaminari were in a lock down as they both stared at each other in their eyes

"You call this sword fighting?" said Kenichi. "Please, I've been training how to use a real katana for years. Your little Lightning show doesn't scare me"

He then pushes his saber katana through as Kaminari leans back, it barley cuts his check while Kenichi's saber katana cuts through his lighting blade like butter. Kaminari falls down and drops his handle.

"Your still weak, but then again you probably finished training not too long ago" said Kenichi as Kaminari was breathing heavily "If I came across you sooner when you still had more energy. then who knows what might happen"

Kaminari tries to stand up and grabs the handle from the ground. He then uses the last bit of electricity left as it makes a tiny blade from the handle. Kenichi then looks at Kaminari and notices that he was making a funny face as it fried up his brain from using too much electricity.

"You... got to be kidding..." said Kenichi.

Kenichi then kicks Kaminari as he falls down to the ground. Back at the building both Recovery girl and Tatami watched as they were helpless to help Kaminari.

"Damnit... why did you have to show up" Recovery girl thought to herself and trying to hold in her tears. "Why couldn't you just go back to your classmates, you can't stand up to this guy... please Denki, save yourself please!"

Tatami watched in horror as she was crying her eyes out while covering her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound.

"Must be nice to be born a freak" said Kenichi. "Being able to come to a prestigious school like U.A, learning how to be government dog. I never had that opportunity to go like you, I had nowhere to go. I didn't even finished high school, I dropped out and joined a small gang of street thugs then quickly rose the ranks thanks to my training from my old man. Dumb bastard thought that if I was trained to use a sword, then I can do anything because he used to be a big time hero back in the old days. Gramps had to take care of me because his son, my father, left me at his place to care of me"

Kenichi begins laughing a bit.

"Can you believe that shit..." said Kenichi. "My parents left me to Grandpa, because they didn't want a quickless son... but then again, can you blame them"

Kaminari had stopped making his dorky face as he was laying there in the dirt.

"That classmate of yours... Izuku, was it" said Kenichi. "I bet he feels devastated that his little school friends no longer consider him a friend, let along a equal. Sure he may have kept a super secret quirk from you all, but you all ran him out of this shelter the moment you found out he was quirkless. So tell me, who really is the bad guy here... sure the boy made a little lie, but you spoiled brats abandon him the moment you found out he was nothing more than useless"

Kaminari was now thinking to himself after what Kenichi said to him.

"And once Zibran confronts that kid..." said Kenichi. "Then he'll join our cause, because everyone he ever knew, excluding you, threw him away..."

Kenichi makes a sinister smirk.

"And it's all thanks to every... single... one of you" said Kenichi.

Kaminari didn't say a word for a moment as he just laid there, thinking to himself that he felt somewhat responsible for all of this... Kenichi then turns away and turns off his saber katana as he heads towards the building.

"Now if you excuse me... I have two freaks and a fetus to kill" said Kenichi. "After that, you're next"

Kenichi gets closer and closer to the building as Kaminari begins to speak.

"Wait... d-don't go..." said Kaminari as he tries to move for a bit so he can get up. "I... said..."

Kaminari gets on his knees and stares at Kenichi's back.

"WAIT!!!" Shouted Kaminari.

(Play Zatch Bell OST Strength Within)

Kenichi then stops for a moment

"Where the hell... do you think... your going..." said Kaminari as he finally gets up again on his two feet.

Kenichi then turns back at Kaminari.

"I'm... not... gonna let you..." said Kaminari as he tries to catch his breath.

"Gonna let me what? Kill everyone?" said Kenichi as he chuckles to himself. "Look around you!"

(0:24/Kenichi continues talking as it cuts to random locations in the shelter as Resistance soldier and captains were facing off their current opponents and targeting random students)

"Can't you see this is pointless" said Kenichi. "Right now others who are more powerful then me are fighting your allies, their currently pushing your friends into a corner as we speak. There's no victory for you freaks, no hope for your little savior to come and rescue you... it's over"

Meanwhile in a different location in the shelter, Maka uses her boosters as she launches herself at Shoji and Sato. Shoji quickly dodges, however Maka touches Sato instead as he didn't have enough time. As she pushes him with her boosters, Sato slowly becomes a doll himself as she begins to carry him with ease while flying back around towards Kagome.

"Damnit!" Shoji haughty to himself. "She got Sato"

"Yay! Two dollies!!!" As she was carrying both Sato and Ojiro with her hands.

Kagome then walks up to Maka.

"Don't forget your third doll my love" said Kagome.

(1:00/Back at the spa bath house as Yoshinori was walking towards Midnight)

"He-He-He" said Yoshinori as Midnight was still holding her breath. "Give it up, It's only a matter of time before my aroma brings terror to your soul. Now be a good girl and give in"

Cut to another location of the shelter as Bakugou kicked down after taking some beatings from Sayo as other hopeless watched.

"Hahahahaha! That's what you get, you degenerate!" Shouted Sayo as she claims for victory while standing in a victory cartoon pose.

"Bakugou!" Shouted Momo as Jurota, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Shiozaki try to attack Sayo.

However she Dodges their attacks by alternating her body with her quirks multiple times.

"You guys don't give up, do you!" Shouted Sayo as she turns her right hand into a cartoon fly swatter. "Then how about this!"

Sayo then smacks them all with one slap as they fly across the area again while everyone was too tired or beaten up by Sayo.

Meanwhile back where Kaminari and Kenichi were. Kaminari then tries to use his handle device again.

"Are you seriously gonna try that again..." said Kenichi.

"I'm not... gonna let you bastards... humiliate us again!" said Kaminari as he tries to make another electricity blade. "Midoriya may have lied to us... however, I know for certain..."

Kaminari manages to make a slightly longer tiny blade (still shorter from earlier)

"He will, NEVER JOIN YOU BASTARDS!!!" Shouted Kaminari as he starts running and screaming towards him.

(1:44)

Kaminari then trips as everything around him was now in slow motion...

(1:50/End of Soundtrack)

"No... n-not... yet..." Kaminari thought to himself as he falls to the ground and passes out.

Kenichi stood there for a moment.

"That's it... this is one of the great U.A students" said Kenichi as he walks up to him and stares at his unconscious body.

Kenichi then turns on his saber katana again while standing over Kaminari.

"However, you have guts... I'll give you that" said Kenichi as he lifts his saber katana in the air. "But I'm afraid guts weren't enough to save you, it was nice fighting against you though... maybe if you weren't a freak, we could've been friends"

Kenichi begins to bring down his weapon to finish him off.

"At least I can do is give you an honorable death, good bye yellow boy" Kenichi thought to himself.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a rock like substance hits Kenichi's saber katana hilt, forcing Kenichi to let go of his weapon as it hits the ground away from him.

"Damnit!!!" Shouted Kenichi as he looks over and sees a strange color rock that made him drop his weapon. "What the f#ck!?!?"

"So... your one of the bastards who's attacking us"

(Play Zatch Bell OST A Hero Is Born)

Kenichi looks over to see none other then Shindo standing not to far from him as he was giving Kenichi a serious stare.

"Shindo!!!" Tatami Thought to herself as she and Recovery Girl watched from inside the building.

"Who the hell..." said Kenichi.

(0:11/Suddenly the strange colored rock turns back into a chunk of flesh and starts to fly towards Kenichi. However he quickly dodges it before it can touch him)

"The hell?!?!" Kenichi thought as the chunk of flesh flies back to Shishikura with Camie and Shikkui who were standing next to him from the other side of Shindo.

"Next time, I won't miss" said Shishikura as the chunk of flesh was absorb into him.

"Nice job of stiffening Shishikura's meat Shikkui" said Camie.

"No problem, glad to help" said Shikkui as everyone was surrounding Kenichi.

(0:33/Meanwhile back where Shoji was facing off Kagome and Maka as they were walking towards him)

"You're going to be my new dolly multi-arms" said Maka as she and Kagome were getting closer.

"Damnit... I'm going to be some crazy chick's plaything... I got to do something" Shoji thought to himself as he tries to back away.

Just then, a large purple like beam was shot from a distance as it hits both Maka and Kagome, pushing them away from Shoji as they scream from pain.

"Sorry we're late"

Shoji turns around to see Pops, Justin, and Aoyama finally showed up along with power loader who is now standing up again.

"Reinforcements are here!" said Justin as he makes a pose.

"Let's beat those guys!" said Aoyama who was ready to fight.

Shoji begins to tear up a bit.

"Thanks... took you long enough" said Shoji.

(0:56/back where Bakugou and the others were as Sayo begins to make her final attack against them)

"This time!!!" Shouted Sayo as she turns her chest into a large cartoon like cannon. "you degenerates are gonna die!!!"

Momo and the others were terrified as they were about to be blow into bits. However out of nowhere, a large amount of blood comes towards Sayo and covers her whole as the blood hardens into a dome like shell.

"Are you kids alright"

Momo and the others knew exactly who that was as they all look behind to see what appears to be help.

(1:13)

Vlad King, Ectoplasm, No. 13, S.n.i.p.e, The Rattler (Johnny Eastwood) and Aizawa were all standing in unison as everyone was extremely happy to see them.

"It's the Teachers!!!" Shouted Momo. "And the Rattler!!!"

"It's about time you guys showed up!!!" Shouted Kirishima with joy.

"Sorry about that partner" said Johnny. "But we were rounding up the rest of the Resistance soldiers"

"If we knew you kids were in serious trouble, we could've been here sooner" said No. 13.

"However, it's seems you kids put up a good fight" said Ectoplasm.

"We're very proud of you to stand your ground like pros" said Vlad King.

(1:29)

The harden blood dome breaks as Sayo was now extremely pissed for being trapped like that.

"Now then... let's end this" said Aizawa.

(1:42/End of soundtrack)

Author's note: hello it's me again. I'm sorry for making another authors note again but I'm late on publishing this chapter, I mean it's thanksgiving season and I was extremely busy this week getting everything ready so please forgive me. Anyway the shelter raid part of the story is almost done, I know most of you want to see the good stuff. One more chapter and you'll see how the shelter gets destroyed, anyway happy thanksgiving everyone :)


	160. Chapter 160

(Before I start with chapter 160 I want to say this... for the past few weeks, I've been fighting a really nasty cold that kicked my butt so hard it ruined my rhythm for this story. I'm having a real hard time coming up with a way for the teachers to take down the Captains as fast as possible without it feeling like I'm rushing it. As a result this chapter might not even come out before Christmas by the time I'm writing this... if your reading this before Christmas then I somehow managed to finished this in time, but if your reading this during or after Christmas then I'm sorry for taking so long. Anyway enjoy the chapter)

Not too far from where Aizawa and everyone else, Mr. B and Jeff along with some of the teachers were around the last of the Resistance soldiers as they were captured or killed while they were trapped in a cement trap covering their whole bodies .

"Fools, you bastards thought you can just crashed into our shelter and win?" Shouted B with a very angry tone in his voice as the captured soldiers ignored him while trapped in concrete made from Cementoss's quirk. "Well you all thought wrong fool"

"I can't believe that one guy escaped" said Jeff while holding his surfboard. "Such a bummer man..."

"Forget about that fool!" Shouted B. "He ran away with his quirk and abandon his comrades like a coward"

Cementoss comes up to B and Jeff

"Mr. B" said Cementoss. "If you don't mind, I'm going to check on Aizawa and the others to see if they taken down some of the enemy"

"Ok, but be careful you fool" said B.

Cementoss nods and leaves the area.

"I think our Japanese is getting better, don't you think" said Jeff.

"I still prefer English, but what can you do" said Mr. B. "And where the hell is Sam! That fool is missing out on everything"

"Come to think of it..." said Jeff. "I didn't see him the entire time... I wonder where he is?"

Meanwhile further outside of the shelter as Sam Washington was walking away while thinking to himself, unaware that the underground shelter was under attack.

"Am I really thinking about breaking THAT rule..." Sam thought to himself as stops for a moment and looks down at his hand. "Am I really out of options... but in order to unleash THAT, I'm going to need to break the seal..."

Sam then clenches his fist.

"I can't let Zibran continue to be a threat to my country... to the world" Sam thought to himself as he looks up at the stars in the sky. "But... am I really capable of handling THAT power and survive... I don't know"

Sam then looks up and sees the stars in the sky.

"I have to make a choice..." said Sam.

Chapter 160

Meanwhile back inside the shelter as Aizawa, Vlad King, Ectoplasm, No. 13, S.n.i.p.e and The Rattler (Johnny Eastwood) were still standing in front of Sayo. Momo and the others were happy to see them as it means that they were safe.

"Who the hell are you degenerates" said Sayo as she was pissed that she was basically surrounded.

"Isn't it obvious" said Aizawa while he closed his eyes and opened them again as they were glowing from activating his quirk "You're outnumbered and outmatched, just give up"

Sayo stood there for a moment and then raised her hands in the air as a sign of surrendering.

"And just like that... you lost" said Aizawa.

"Seriously? It's over like that..." said Kirishima while sounding a little disappointed.

"You should be thankful that it ended so quickly" said Todoroki. "We might've taken her out by ourselves if we weren't so exhausted"

"However the pros are here and it's all over" said Momo.

Vlad King and Ectoplasm begin walking towards her like police officers about to arrest a criminal. But as they got closer, Sayo begins to grin as she quickly pulls out a hidden dagger out of her officer's uniform. Aizawa sees it and begins to shout.

"Watch out!!!" Shouted Aizawa.

Both Vlad King and Ectoplasm suddenly jumped back as Sayo throws the dagger at Aizawa. Luckily he dodges it just in time before it stabs him, however that's what Sayo was hoping for as it causes him to lose sight of her for a split second. She then uses her quirk to stretch her arm and fingers to grab Aizawa and covered his eyes at the same time. She jumps back a few feet while pulling in Aizawa along with her to get far enough from the group.

"Aizawa sensei!" Shouted Momo while Sayo was laughing menacingly.

"I have your anti quirk freak as hostage" said Sayo. "Now I can use my quirk without a problem"

"For someone who sides with the Resistance, you sure love using your quirk like a hypocrite" said Vlad King.

"Like I care, I'm only using my quirk to kill freaks like myself" said Sayo. "I'm willing to die for my cause, can you say the same?"

"No..." said Johnny as he suddenly pulls out his gun and shoots Sayo's hand as it barely scratch her skin.

Sayo let's go of Aizawa in pain while everyone of the teachers tries to capture her. However Sayo quickly jumps into the air with her spring legs and uses her quirk again as she now turns part of her body into a giant cartoon like artillery cannon.

"What the hell!?!?!" Shouted Kirishima.

"How dare you!!! Now you're gonna parish like the ants you are!!!" Shouted Sayo as she fires a shell while hit hits the ground nearby.

The the large explosion caused the teachers and students to separated as some of random students got seriously injured. Bakugou, Momo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Inasa, Sero, Koji, Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki, Jurota and Hiryu got out of the way as the barley survive the attack.

"Everyone!" Shouted Momo as everyone tries to escape. "We need to find a way out of the shelter so we can escape and regain our strength!"

"Right!" said everyone except for Bakugou who was still mad that he lost to her in a unfair fight.

Meanwhile back inside the spa bathhouse as midnight was barley hanging from holding her breath so she wouldn't breath in Yoshinori's nightmare aroma.

"Think! I have don't have much time left" Midnight thought to herself. "I need to find a way to stop he's quirk and end this fight!!!"

"He-He-He" said Yoshinori. "You don't have much time. if you don't breath soon, you'll past out and experience the nightmares anyway..."

He then brings his arms out like he's about to give her a hug.

"Let's your fear flow through you" said Yoshinori. "You cannot deny it any longer"

"Damnit, I have no choice..." Midnight thought to herself while still covering her mouth. "If I'm gonna beat this guy, I have to face my fear..."

She then closes her eyes and uncovers her mouth and nose. She takes a deep breath and then opens her eyes again... what she saw almost shook her to her core. A large building that was on fire as everything around her and the burning building was completely pitched black.

"Wait... this is..." said Midnight quietly as she continues to stare at the burning building.

"Big Sister..."

Midnight's eyes widen as she heard that voice before. She quickly turned around to see a little girl along with a group of kids behind her as they were staring at Midnight.

"Why did you leave us..." said the girl.

"Ruru?!?!" said Midnight.

Just then the girl and the group of kids burst into flames.

"You said you would protect us..." said the girl when suddenly their skin and faces started melting off.

Midnight was staring at the horrible sight as she was almost shaking.

"You lies to us..." said the girl with a now distorted creamy voice as her eye balls were melting off form her blacken skull. "You let us die... why..."

"No! This isn't real!" Shouted Midnight as she was almost in tears. "I'm not falling for this sick trick!"

"You let us all die..." said the group of burning zombie children with distorted voices.

"You even let whiskers die..." said the girl with the distorted voice.

Suddenly she hears creepy steps as she turns back around to the burning building, only to see a giant spider with a very creepy looking cat's head standing over her.

"Nemuri... This is all your fault..." said the creepy cat headed spider with a calm but creepy voice.

"You can stop this crap! I'm not gonna fall victim to your sick game villain!" Shouted Midnight.

Suddenly the cat headed spider demon opens it's mouth to reveal a large mirror. Midnight looks into the mirror and see her flexion.

"Did you know what's messed up... Nemuri" said the cat headed spider demon while it's mouth was still open with the mirror inside. "Letting children die doesn't terrify you, nor spiders..."

Then Midnight's reflection suddenly changes as it was getting older and uglier.

"But the fear of getting old and losing your look does..." said the cat headed spider demon. "How do you live with yourself as a pro, when all you care about is sex appeal"

"That's not true!" Shouted Midnight as she shakes her head. "A day hasn't gone by where I regret not saving Ruru and the others!!! Your trying to break me! But I'm not gonna let you do that!!!"

Suddenly the demon's mouth closes shut as the demon gets closer to her while staring down at her with its creepy eyes.

"Stop lying..." said the cat headed spider demon. "You know it to be true"

Suddenly Midnight clutches her fist as she then punches the cat headed spider demon. However everything around her suddenly disappears as she was all alone in the dark.

"My My..."

Out of nowhere a large eye ball appears as it suddenly turns into a floating Yoshinori's head.

"Even the great Midnight has her weakness" said Yoshinori.

Just then more spider demons started walking up to her as they started shrinking down and clawing all over her.

"You underestimated the power of fear" said Yoshinori. "Now you pay the price... he-he-he"

Midnight tries to swipe away the small demon spiders as she hits the floor in fear while more burning zombie children begin watch her get covered by spider demons.

"Get off of me!!!" Shouted Midnight as they continue to crawl all over her.

However in the real world she was on the floor swiping away at nothing as Yoshinori was laughing while standing over her. Midnight was terrified as she shut her eyes while tearing up a little from being scared.

"I've won, he-he-he" said Yoshinori.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Yoshinori was punched by what appears to be a invisible fist as he was completely caught off guard.

"Wh-What!!!" Yoshinori thought to himself.

The one who punched him was none other then Toru, who came back to save Midnight as she was holding her breath to prevent herself from being caught in Yoshinori's quirk.

"Miss Kayama!!!"

Midnight quickly opens her eyes as she hears a familiar voice.

"That voice!" Midnight thought to herself.

(Play My Hero Academia OST You Say Run at 0:23)

Just then two long earphone jacks and a long tongue suddenly wrapped around Yoshinori's legs as to trap him in place.

"Now Toru!" Shouted Jiro.

Toru gets behind Yoshinori and grabs him in a full nelson.

"Someone's behind me!?!?" Yoshinori thought to himself.

He turns his head slightly around to see there was nothing there.

"Impossible! How can I be so careless!!!" Yoshinori thought to him as Toru was trying to keep him from getting away "I completely forgot about the invisible freak!!!"

"Miss Kayama!" Shouted Jiro as Toru uses her one hand to move up towards Yoshinori's mask and pull it down to reveal his face.

"My mask!!!" Yoshinori thought to himself as his face was completely exposed.

"Use your super move!!!" Shouted Tsuyu as she tries to talk while her tongue was grabbing onto Yoshinori's leg.

"They're right..." Midnight thought to herself as she slowly gets up on one knee and brings back her arm to gather some of her aroma from her body. "Nows my chance..."

"N-No!!!" Yoshinori thought to himself.

"DO IT!!!" Shouted both Jiro and Tsuyu.

"Somnambulist Burst!" Shouted Mightnight.

(Skip from 0:47 to 2:29)

Midnight thrust her arm forward as it unleashes a powerful gust of her aroma, it passes through the fake demon spider and straight into Yoshinori's face as he was now covered in her sleeping aroma.

Toru continues to hold her breath and hang on as Yoshinori was getting blasted by midnight's attack.

(2:39)

Midnight grunts a bit as she force more aroma to push out from her hand.

"Just... a bit... MORE!!!" Midnight thought to herself as her attack then pushes both Yoshinori and Toru away.

(Skip from 2:51 to 3:17)

Toru then let's god of Yoshinori as she jumps out of the way, cause the now unconscious Captain to crash against the wall and fall to the floor. Suddenly horrible visions around Midnight disappears and goes back to normal as falls to her hands and knees while catching her breath while the girls run over to her.

"We were worried about you" said Tsuyu as she and Jiro went up to Midnight and helped her out.

"The other girls went back to see what was going on outside" said Jiro. "But we stayed back and saw that you in trouble"

"Are you going to be ok?!?!" said Toru as she was worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok" said Midnight. "Just... had a bad dream is all"

Midnight makes a small smirk to herself.

"I'm actually glad you girls came to help..." Midnight thought to herself. "I... I was wrong about you kids... your all deserve much more credit. In my eyes..."

(3:39)

"You 3 have already graduated..." Midnight thought to herself with a small smile.

Captain Number 12 Yoshinori, status: defeated.


	161. Cahpter 161

(Author's note: I've gotten some compliments from the last chapter on how captain number 12 got defeated too quickly, so I decided changed the ending of the last chapter "Chapter 160" and gave it a better ending. If you haven't read it or got the Notification, then go back before reading this chapter. That's why this chapter took a bit to finish... Anyway onward to the next chapter)

Chapter 161

Shoji, Pops, Justin, and Aoyama were now facing captains number 15 Kagome and number 14 Maka as the both captains were planning their next move.

"Shoji, that little demon got Ojiro" said Aoyama.

"I know... and she's got Sato too" said Shoji as he was looking at Maka holding their two classmate which were now dolls. "I'm really grateful you guys showed up, otherwise I'd be a plaything to that creep"

Maka starts laughing like a creepy lunatic.

"Even more dollies to my collection!!!" said Maka as she was waving around both Sato and Ojiro doll forms. "Isn't this great Kagome! It's our lucky day!!!"

"Yes my love" said Kagome. "It's a lucky day for you indeed"

"Oh great, two lesbians with quirk resistant armor" said Pops as he pulls out a large can of spinach. "Just when my day couldn't get any worse"

"It doesn't matter who they are, they're still our enemy" said Shoji. "Now, we got to be careful about that quirk that turns people into dolls. If she touches us, then we're..."

"Those two aren't lesbians" said Justin.

Pops, Shoji, and Aoyama were extremely confused to what Justin just said while both Maka and Kagome were quite.

"Um Justin... what are you saying?" said Aoyama as he, Shoji, and Pops looked back at Justin.

"Didn't you guys hear me..." said Justin with a smirk. " I said those two, aren't lesbians"

Both Shoji and Pops looked at each other for a moment and then looked back.

"Ok, now I'm confused" said Shoji.

"Of course these wackos are lesbians" said Pops. "Why wouldn't they be!"

"It's very simple silly" said Justin as he suddenly changes his tone from happy go lucky... to serious. "One of them... is a guy"

The whole group was now extremely quiet from Justin's crazy claim... while both Kagome and Maka were now completely shocked.

"Oh come on..." said Justin. "Don't tell me you guys don't see it... it's pretty obvious"

Pops looks back at Kagome and back at Justin.

"Now that I've taken a good look at her, she does look like a dude" said Pops.

A vain suddenly pops off on Kagome's head.

"IM NOT A MAN!!!" Shouted Kagome in anger.

"Actually..." said Shoji. "Let me explain for a moment. The one with extreme muscles is really a female, It's her quirk that gives her an appearance of a manly body builder. that's why she's with the Resistance, because she doesn't like her quirk and hate all quirks because of it. that's probably why you and Justin think she's a man"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Shouted Kagome. "STOP ACCUSING ME OF BEING A MAN!!!"

Justin begins to laugh for a moment.

"Oh silly girl" said Justin. "I'm not talking about about you"

Kagome stoped being angry as she didn't understand what was going on.

"Wait... uh?" said Kagome.

"In fact, I'm talking about..." said Justin as he then points to Maka. "Him"

Pops, Shoji, and Aoyama were now in complete state of shock as Maka was now white in the face as Justin had figured out his secret...

Kagome then turns to look at Maka.

"M-Maka?" said Kagome as she was surprised.

"THAT DOLL GIRL IS A GUY!?!?!?!?" Shouted both Aoyama and Pops as they pointed at Maka while being extremely confused by the sudden revelation.

"Well... I didn't see that coming" said Shoji.

Maka then drops the doll forms of Ojiro and Sato to the ground.

"H-H-How do you know!?!?!" Shouted Maka as he couldn't believe someone found him out.

Justin laughs again.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to dress up in girls clothes to be pretty you know" said Justin as he begins posing. "I mean, look at me. I'm the most prettiest man in the whole world!"

Justin then stops posing and begins to cover up his mouth and nose.

"Also..." said Justin as he wasn't comfortable of what he was about to say. "You haven't clean your... privates. I can smell your scent from here, it's kinda gross"

"Wait, how can you tell the difference between a man and a woman by smell?" said Aoyama.

"Don't ask... trust me" said Pops.

Maka stood there in silent as he couldn't believe what Justin did to him in front of Kagome and everyone else... Maka felt like he was violated as he was shaking for a bit.

"However, what I don't understand is why are you dressing up like a girl?" said Justin. "If you were trans you could've easily gotten surgery in Thailand and become a woman no problem. But you didn't..."

Maka continues being silent as he didn't say a word.

"Unless, you actually don't see yourself as a woman..." said Justin. "There's something else, isn't there..."

Shoji then sees an opportunity.

"Now's my chance" Shoji thought to himself as he uses his quirk to stretch part of his body over near Maka and successfully grab Ojiro and Sato from under him.

"Maka!" Shouted Kagome as Shoji retracted back his body while successfully getting his doll classmates back.

"M-My dolls!!!" Shouted Maka as he just realized that Shoji took back his friends from under him.

"Now tell us how to turn these kids back" said Pops.

Maka begins shaking again as he was tearing up a bit..

"You bastards made fun of my girlfriend, humiliated me in front of her..." said Maka. "And now you taken away my dollies!!!"

Maka then jumps up while using her boosters as he landed on Kagome's shoulder.

"M-Maka!?!?" said Kagome as she didn't know what's going on.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." said Maka as he then looks up at their enemy. "But I'm gonna borrow your body and kill these bastards!!!)

Maka then slams his hand on Kagome's big shoulder as he suddenly begins to turn into what seems to be wooden armor all around Kagome.

"What's happening!?!?" said Aoyama.

"I think he's possessing his comrade's body" said Shoji.

Maka successfully covered himself over Kagome's body as it became a giant wooded puppet.

Maka's special Techniq! Wooden Puppet!!! He can turn himself into a giant armored wooden doll. However in order to do that, he needs to control another person's body for it to work, causing the other person to become unconscious. But with Kagome's body, it's more deadly then any other body he controls.

"With Kagome's body, I'm unstoppable!!!" Shouted Maka.

"You got to be kidding!" Shouted Pops.

"This is what you get for humiliating me!!!" Shouted Maka as he begins running towards them. "Now prepare to die you bastards!!!"

Pops takes a huge chunk of spinach as he begins to grow his muscles while Justin, Shoji, and Aoyama jump out of the way as Pops tries to stop them by pushing back. However he is losing ground as the now combined captain begin to push Pops to his limit.

"Damn, this thing is tougher then I thought!" said Pops as he tries to hang on.

"Give me back my dollies and maybe I won't crush you into pieces!!!" Shouted Maka.

"Shoji was it" said Justin. "You and Aoyama stay back and keep your doll classmates safe!"

"Right, let's go Aoyama" said Shoji.

"No..."

Shoji looks back at Aoyama.

"I'm going try it..." said Aoyama.

"What are you talking about!?!?" said Shoji. "We got to get out of the way so Justin can..."

"Don't!" said Justin. "Your not ready yet, you might risk your stomach if you do that"

Justin then turns around to look at Aoyama.

"If your not careful, you'll ruin your inside and die..." said Justin.

Aoyama then slowly looks down as he knew that he's right.

"Now get out of the way and hide!" Shouted Justin as he brings his arms back.

Shoji and Aoyama get out of Justin's way as he begins to fire purple beams from his hands to boost himself just like Bakugou with his explosions. Maka quickly turns to see Justin coming straight towards him, he dodges Justin but then Justin aims his head and shoots a purple laser beam from his mouth as it gets a good hit on Maka's giant puppet. But it wasn't enough to stop them.

Justin and Pops begin to tag team against Maka's giant puppet they try to get hits on him while Shoji and Aoyama watched from the sidelines.

"We need to figure out how to turn Sato and Ojiro back to normal" said Shoji. "Aoyama, do you have any ideas on how we can fix them"

Aoyama continues to stare at the fight as he thinks to himself.

"AOYAMA! ARE YOU LISTENING!?!?" Shouted Shoji.

"Shoji..." said Aoyama. "I'm gonna do it"

"What?" said Shoji.

"Listen... for a long time now, I've been thinking about Izuku" said Aoyama. "How much struggle and pain he went through to get to where he is. How much he gets himself hurt despite not having quirk"

"I don't understand what your trying to say" said Shoji. "What does Midoriya have to do with what's going on!?!?"

"Everything... actually" said Aoyama. "Think about it, this war, the Resistance, everyone he's ever battled and fought against, Midoriya has and is going through a whole lot just to be a hero... he has broken bones time and time again. but yet, he continues to get up... isn't that... amazing"

(Play My Hero Academia OST "My Hero Academia")

Shoji stood there as Aoyama takes a deep breath.

"If someone like him, who wasn't born with any power..." said Aoyama. "can continue to fight on without giving up..."

Aoyama then smiles to himself.

"Then I have no reason not to give up my all!!!" Shouted Aoyama.

(0:15/Aoyama then gets on a weird position as he tries to get all of his beam openings on his hero suit together)

"What are you doing!?!?" said Shoji.

"Im gonna combined all of my beam openings to make a large laser beam" said Aoyama as he was aiming at Maka.

Shoji's eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Are you crazy!" said Shoji. "Didn't Justin just said not to get involved, let alone hurt yourself!"

"I don't care if I get hurt, I'll be a real hero! JUST LIKE HIM!!!" Shouted Aoyama.

(0:45)

Pops then gets pushed back as Justin tries to shoot more purple beamed onto Maka. However it's not doing any damage on him as Justin jumps back away from Maka.

"These are the famous purple laser beams I've been hearing about?!?!" said Maka. "Pathetic!!!"

"I'm a bit tired out from teaching the kids today" Justin thought to himself. "If I just more power, then maybe me and pops can take him out more easily..."

Suddenly not too far behind Justin, a light bluish Light was coming out of Aoyama as he slowly turns around.

"No... he wouldn't!" Justin thought to himself as he looks back.

"Uh, what's that?" said Maka.

(1:15)

"Aoyama, don't do it" said Shoji. "You don't have to hurt yourself just to prove your strong.

"I-I know... but I h-have to do s-something" said Aoyama as he was grunting a little form charging up his attack. "Justin a-and Pops a-are not in perfect condition at t-the moment"

Aoyama begins to think back on old memories of him and everyone else in U.A High before the war.

"I... I got to do this!!!" Aoyama thought to himself.

Justin turns over to Pops.

"POPS! JUMP OUT OF THE WAY QUICKLY!" Shouted Justin as they both jumped far away from Maka's giant puppet.

"What's going on!" said Maka. "GET BACK HERE!!!"

"It's now or never," Aoyama thought to himself.

"NAVEL BLAST!!! Shouted Aoyama.

(1:40)

All of Aoyama's beam opens shoot together to perform a giant navel beam, it hits Maka as it covers the whole giant wooden puppet.

"WHAT IS THIS!!!" Shouted Maka.

Her wooded puppet that was covering Kagome's body was cracking and breaking about while Maka was screaming in pain.

Justin, Pops and Shoji were completely shocked and impressed by Aoyama's giant navel beam.

(1:54)

Aoyama was screaming from the top of his lungs as he continues to pushing himself to break more of Maka's wooden puppet.

"N-NO! THIS... THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!!!" Shouted Maka as he was about to break from Aoyama's attack.

(Skip from 2:10 to 2:56)

Maka's puppet form breaks into pieces as Kagome and parts of Maka flew across the field and crashed into a nearby wall. Aoyama then stops his giant beam as he then fall to his back on the ground.

Suddenly, Ojiro and Sato's doll forms begins to glow as Shoji let's go of them while they turn back to their original selves.

"W-What's going on!?!?" said Ojiro.

"W-We're back to normal!!!" Shouted Sato.

Justin then sighs in relief while Pops was now smiling.

Shoji then looks over at Aoyama who was still on the ground.

"Aoyama... you saved our butts, thank you..." said Shoji.

Captains number 15 Kagome and number 14 Maka, status: defeated.

(End of Soundtrack)


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162

As the dust was beginning to clear, Maka was coming in and out as he tries to open his eyes while thinking about what Justin said to him...

"What I don't understand is why are you dressing up like a girl?" said Justin as Maka was replaying Justin's question in his head. "Unless, you actually don't see yourself as a woman... There's something else, isn't there..."

"S-Shut... up..." said Maka quietly

The dust clears as it shows Maka's head on the ground as his body was completely destroyed from Aoyama's attack.

"Y-You... don't know... anything" said Maka quietly as he begins to remember his past...

(Flashback)

Long time ago far away in the country side, there were two special kids who lived in the small town. Twins that were very unusual, even for people with quirks...

"Big brother!" said the girl with blue hair as she was running towards her little wooden skin brother. "Can you make me another dolly?"

"Another one?" said her brother. "I already made you one"

"But..." said the girl with blue hair as she looks down. "It broke..."

"Again? Seriously you need to stop breaking them all the time" said her brother as he was scolding her.

She didn't say another word as she continues to look down, then the small boy sighs in defeat.

"Ok fine" said the small boy.

He gets up and breaks a small piece from a log in the pile and turns it into a doll.

"Here you go, don't break it again" said the small boy.

"Thanks big brother!" said the girl with long hair as she was smiling with joy.

"No problem Maka." said the small boy.

"Your probably wondering what's going on" said the Narrator. "Well...That girl, is the real Maka. The Maka we know in the story is a fake, an imposter that happens to be her older brother. Why is her older but yet smaller sized brother pretending to be his sister... let me try to explain as best as I can. You see, Maka and her brother are very unique twins. Her older brother was born first while she came right after, making her the younger sister. However despite being the oldest, his quirk has shortened his height to be like that if a doll along with wooden skin. While Maka on the other hand... didn't have a quirk"

"Hey Maka" said a random girl as it cuts to another time and location with Maka playing with her new doll.

Maka looks up to see the same 3 girls that always pick on her.

"Didn't we just burned that ugly doll of yours yesterday?" said another random girl. "What are you doing here with another one"

Maka then brings the doll towards her chest to try and protect it.

"Your not going to destroy my dolly again, leave me alone!" Shouted Maka.

"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that?" said a random girl with a bit of dragon scales thanks to her quirk. "You don't have a quirk"

The random girls then tackle Maka to take her doll like they always do. Maka begins screaming but no one nearby really did anything to stop the kids. The girls took the doll and ran away, leaving Maka all long as she begins to cry.

"Despite having strange blue hair like her bother and mother, she was quirkless" said the Narrator. "The people in town didn't really do much for her as they just quietly ignored all of her problems..."

Later at the small house as their mother was knitting a dress, Maka comes in as she was still crying a bit.

"Oh Maka, your back" said her Mother as she pulls out two dresses. "Look what I made for you and your brother"

Maka looks up and sees that her mother was holding a kid size dress and a super small dress.

"That's... great..." said Maka as she knew it was kinda weird.

Her brother then comes in from his room.

"Look sweetie" said the mother as she turns towards the boy. "Look what I made you and Maka, isn't it adorable"

Maka's brother looked a bit disgusted by the sight of that dress.

"B-But mom..." said the boy. "I'm a boy..."

The mother's attitude suddenly changed as she was now angry.

"I don't care! You are going to wear this dress for my next piece" said the mother. "Do I make myself clear"

"B-But I..." said the boy before he can respond.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!" Shouted the mother.

The boy stopped as he looks down in defeat.

"Good..." said the mother as she was completely changed her attitude again. "Now you two put these on, We're going to make a masterpiece"

"Maka wasn't the only feeling unwanted" said the Narrator as both Maka and her brother were fully dressed as Maka was holding her brother like a doll. "Her brother was forced to wear girl clothes and dresses so that he can be the 'older sister' in the family. Their mother was obsessed with painting girly dolls, that the only reason why she married her husband was because of his wooden skin quirk. she thought that if they had a baby girl with the same wooden skin as her father, it would be like having a living female doll to take pictures with. However things didn't work out in her favor, so she prioritize and try to forced her son into becoming a girl... no matter if he wanted to or not"

Their mother takes the picture from her camera.

"What a Beautiful shot!" said the mother. "I can't wait to paint this"

"Unaware of her abuse" said the Narrator as it cuts to Maka's brother having an expressionless face. "Maka's brother was slowly developing a mental illness from being forced into wearing dresses and pretending to be a girl for almost his whole life. Some people in the town question about the family's behavior in secret, after all her husband left them after finding out what she was doing to their son. Despite her late husband's wishes, the divorce ended in her favor and the custody of their kids"

After awhile, Maka then comes into her brother's room.

"Um... big brother" said Maka. "I know you just made me a new dolly, but the other girls took it away again and destroyed it... can you make me another-"

Suddenly with a fit of rage, her brother then screams at her without thinking.

"I'M TIRED OF MAKING YOU STUPID DOLLS ALL THE TIME!!!" Shouted her brother. "I'M TIRED OF USING MY QUIRK! IT'S BROUGHT ME NOTHING BUT MISERY IN MY LIFE. IF YOU WANT A DOLL SO MUCH, MAKE ONE YOURSELF AND STOP BEING SO USELESS!!!"

Maka stood there in silence as she begins tearing up and runs out of his room. Her brother then lays back down on his bed as he begins to feel sorry for what he just did.

"I... I should probably apologize to her tomorrow" Maka's brother thought to himself.

"However... that was the last time he ever spoke to Maka alive" said the Narrator.

(Flashback to be continued/End of flashback)

Meanwhile back where Shindo, Shishikura, Shikkui, and Camie were as they were now facing off again Kenichi while they successfully stop him from killing Kaminari, Tatami and Recovery girl watched from the building as they were grateful for small reinforcements

"What luck, we're safe" said Recovery girl.

"Shindo..." Tatami thought to herself as she was happy to see him and everyone else.

Back on the ground as Kenichi looked pissed that he was out numbered.

"Damnit" Kenichi thought to himself. "Just when things were finally getting done, more freaks showed up"

Just then, Kenichi gets a notification from his armor. Kenichi then looks at his arm and sees that Kagome, Maka, and Yoshinori radar's were blinking, indicating that their armors were damaged or they were unconscious.

"What!?!?" Kenichi thought to himself as he couldn't believe what was going on. "Those guys lost!?!?"

Kenichi look up at the group of the heroes as he was panicking a bit.

"Shit, if they lost then I'm getting out of here" Kenichi thought to himself. "But... I haven't killed a single freak here!!!"

Shindo And the other begin to get closer as Kenichi steps back again.

"Damnit!" Shouted Kenichi as he then uses his boosters and quickly retrieves his saber katana as he flies away.

"COWARD!!!" Shouted Shindo as he was a bit pissed about him leaving.

"It's ok, better that he leaves" said Shikkui. "It's best that we don't fight him, besides it looks like we came here just in time"

As Kenichi continues flying away, he begins to think to himself.

"God freakin damnit!!!" Kenichi thought to himself. "I know this is cowardly, but I'm not an idiot... at least I know when to give up. Now I need to find Mikami"

Kenichi proceeds to fly across the large underground shelter as he tries to find Mikami.

After a moment back at the building, Shikkui and Shishikura escort both Recovery Girl and Tatami out of the building while Shindo ties up the unconscious soldiers and Camie was looking after Kaminari.

"I'm so thankful you guys came to save us" said Recovery Girl. "Those guys were going to blow us up"

"It's alright, everything is fine" said Shikkui.

Kaminari slowly opens his eyes as he was now looking right up Camie's boobs as she had his head on her lap.

"Hey..." said Camie as she was looking down at him. "Your finally awake"

Kaminari suddenly opens his eyes completely wide as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Enjoying got the view fam" said Camie as she knew what she was doing. "You deserve it after taking out those soldiers"

Camie then gives him a wink.

"No freakin way!!!" Kaminari thought to himself as he was completely happy. "Mineta is so going to be jealous!!!"

"Hey Camie stop fooling around" said Shindo. "Since he's awake, help tie up this guys before they wake up"

"K" said Camie as she gets up and leaves, causing Kaminari to hit his head against the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt!!!" Shouted Kaminari.

"Don't be such a baby" said Shishikura as he looked over at Kaminari.

"Shut up!" Shouted Kaminari as he slowly got up. "I beat you last time we fought remember, don't act so tough"

"I don't know what your talking about" said Shishikura as he looks away while trying to pretend nothing happened between them on the hero license test.

"Don't play dumb with me! You definitely remember!!!" Shouted Kaminari.

Tatami looks over and sees Shindo while lost in thought...

"You are going to tell him right" said Recovery Girl as Tatami snaps out of it and looks back at girl. "You can't hide it forever. Also we were almost killed if he hadn't come, what would he think if you died without him ever knowing about it"

Tatami then looks back at Shindo.

"Y-Your right... I need to tell him" said Tatami as she placed her hand on her stomach.


	163. Chapter 163

(Authors note: this chapter was supposed to come out a last Friday but some real life drama has come up that I had to take care of, also I've been trying to release another chapter of Shonen Force as well since I'm been busy with life. I'm really sorry that this chapter got delayed but I'll try to make more chapters... anyway please enjoy)

Chapter 163

Back where Aoyama beaten the captains with his new flashy super as Shoji, Pops and Justin couldn't believe Aoyama actually won against the Resistance captains and brought Ojiro and Sato back to normal.

Shoji then looks over at Aoyama who was still on the ground after releasing a powerful attack.

"Aoyama... you saved our butts, thank you..." said Shoji.

Suddenly, Aoyama coughs up blood from his mouth as he felt intense pain. Shoji, Ojiro, and Sato were shocked as they try to help him out.

"Yuga!!!" Shouted Sato as Aoyama was coughing up more blood.

"Everyone get back!" Shouted Justin as he quickly runs over to him.

Justin tries to pick up Aoyama as he continues coughing a bit.

"This isn't good" said Justin as he now carrying Aoyama. "We need to find emergency help immediately!"

"I.. I tried to stop him..." said Shoji.

"This isn't your fault" said Pops as he comes closer to the group. "If it wasn't for him, who knows how long that fight would've been. He saved his friends, he saved you"

"We need to find Recovery Girl immediately!" said Justin. "For all we know, his organs are probably in serious trouble. If we don't hurry... he'll die"

Shoji then begins to think for a moment.

"I'll go find Recovery Girl" said Justin. "I'm the only one here who can use their quirk to fly"

"But what about the Resistance soldiers!" said Sato. "wouldn't you be a flying target while in the air alone?"

"Justin is a extremely trained professional" said Pops. "He'll be just fine"

"I'm not so sure actually" said Justin. "I can't afford to get Aoyama injured even more, an ambush would be terrible in this situation"

"I'll cover him!" said Shoji as everyone looks over at him. "I can go with you!"

"How!?!?" said Sato. "You can't fly!!!"

"I have idea, just trust me" said Shoji as he then turns to Justin "Justin, give me Aoyama. I'll protect him while you get any potential soldiers away from me!"

Justin hesitate for a moment... but carefully hands over Aoyama to Shoji.

"I hope this works..." Shoji thought to himself.

Shoji begins to manifest his Dupli-Arms into two giant hand like wings while simultaneously carrying Aoyama with his other arms against his chest. The two giant wing hands had skin like flaps between his fingers to help him fly.

"Holy shit dude!" said Ojiro. "When did you learn how to do that!!!"

"Just now actually..." said Shoji. "I thought that if I can make multiple fist, then I can make

"Do they work?" said Sato.

"Let's find out" said Shoji.

Shoji begins to flap his hand wings and begins flying in the sky and head towards the building where Recovery Girl was.

"That defies all logic..." said Ojiro.

"Listen kid..." said Pops. "If a crazy bastard managed to transfer his soul into a metal body without dying, then I'm sure you kids from U.A can do almost anything"

"I'll go keep Shoji and Aoyama safe" said Justin as he begins to take off. "You make sure those villains are restrained"

"Good luck then" said Pops.

Justin shoots purple energy beams from his feet as he flies away to catch up with Shoji and Aoyama and keep them safe from harm. Unaware behind them, Kagome slowly wakes up after being contol by Maka as she looks over and sees Maka's head on the ground as he continues to remember he's past...

(Resume Flashback)

The next day in the small town, something was off. Maka's older brother was walking home after getting groceries while wearing a summer dress his mother made for him... he sees a crowd of people around the forest area near the town. Curious about the crowd, he heads over there to see what was happening.

"That poor girl..." said one of the town's people. "She didn't deserve this, what an awful way to go"

"To think if she had a quirk of her own, then maybe she would've survived the attack" said another person as Maka's brother was trying to see what was going on...

He dropped the groceries as what he saw shocked him to his core. there were police officers carrying a small like body bag... with blood stained blue hair sticking out.

"Maka..." said her brother quietly.

"She got mauled by a wild bear" said one of the girls in the group that were always picking on Maka.

"Yeah, Apparently two hitch hikers found her body" said another girl in the group. "One of the hikers even vomited after seeing her corpse, it must've been pretty gruesome"

"What kind of idiot would go in the woods alone anyway" said one of the girls with dragon scales. "Especially one who can't protect herself for not having a quirk"

"I don't know, Maybe she was looking for some wood to make another stupid doll" said one of the girls in the group.

Her brother's eyes widen in shock as he couldn't believe what he was hearing...

"I'M TIRED OF MAKING YOU STUPID DOLLS ALL THE TIME!!!" He was now replaying what he said to her in his mind. "I'M TIRED OF USING MY QUIRK! IT'S BROUGHT ME NOTHING BUT MISERY IN MY LIFE. IF YOU WANT A DOLL SO MUCH, MAKE ONE YOURSELF AND STOP BEING SO USELESS!!!"

"Ha! What a sad way to go!" said the girl with dragon scales as he begins laughing a bit. "I'm gonna miss picking on her, serves her right for going in alone with no quirk"

As the girl continued laughing, Maka's brother falls to his knees and begins to cry as he blames himself for his sister's death.

"MAKA!!!!" Shouted her brother in pain as everyone turned around to see the boy in girl's clothing...

"It didn't take long for the mother to find out as she was later told by the police about the incident" said the Narrator.

"Ma'am, I'm deeply sorry for your loss" said an officer as she was in the town's police station. "I know this might be sudden, but is there anything you want from you late daughter before we cremate her... like a hand print?"

The mother was extremely calm as she looked over at the body bag with blood stained blue hair sticking out.

"I know what I want..." said the mother.

"After a while" said The Narrator. "There was a small funeral for the girl as her brother was forced to wear one of the black dresses his mother made for him... Maka's Portrait was hanging on the wall with flowers all around her portrait, but her funeral was nothing more then a joke as barely anyone showed up besides her school teacher and a few neighbors... not even her own father showed up. After everything had settled down, Maka's brother was facing the portrait alone and completely silent, until..."

"Oh sweetie" said the mother quietly as she got closer to him. "I know this is extremely tough for you, but it's going to be alright. After all, your still here and that's all that matters... she really wasn't my favorite child to begin with, that would be you"

Her son still didn't say a word as he was extremely emotionless while still staring at his late sister's portrait.

"To be honest with you, I'm happy that shes gone" said the mother. "That means you get to be my special little girl"

Her son's eyes suddenly opened wide a bit as he was disgusted, angry, and confused all at the same time.

"I never really liked her anyway, she wasn't the perfect daughter that I wanted" said the mother. "Plus she didn't have a quirk... so in the end, nothing value was lost"

Her son continues to build mix amounts of emotions in his mind as she continues talking to him quietly.

"You may technically be male, but that will all change soon" said the mother. "Especially since that life insurance I gave to you and your sister was worth it, because I'll take you to Thailand and give you a sex change, isn't that great"

She then reaches into her purse and pulls out a wig made form her now dead daughter's hair and puts it on her son.

"For now on, you'll be Maka" said his mother as she then leans over and hugs him from behind. "And soon, you'll be a real girl... My sweet little angel"

After a while the mother lets go of her child as the boy was still silent for a moment...

"mommy..." said the boy.

"Yes Maka" said the mother.

"Maka wants a dolly" said the boy.

"What kind of dolly sweetie" said the mother.

The boy slowly turns towards his mother and and looks at her with a creepy smile as he gently puts his hands on her...

"The evil kind..." said Maka.

Everything suddenly cuts to black as it jump ahead a few hours in time. The whole house was quite except for a small lit fire place and a small boy in a dress and blue wig playing with a doll, a doll that looked like his mother as he was humming to himself while playing.

"Maka's brother had suddenly developed a new ability to his quirk that no body would never think..." said the Narrator. "An ability that allows the user the transform any living being he touches into a wooden doll"

After a moment the boy stops playing the doll and looks at it for a second.

"I don't like this dolly anymore" said Maka.

He turns around and throws the wooden doll into the fire place.

"Maka wants a new dolly" said Maka as he stands up and begins to leave the house.

"Bye mommy" said Maka as the doll continues to burn as it sat in the flames, slowly burning away.

Few weeks later...

A few police officers were investigating the small but abandoned town, trying to figure out what was happening as Naomasa Tsukauchi came to the scene.

"Any luck" said Naomasa.

"Nothing, it just doesn't add up" said a police officer. "How can people from a small town like this just vanished, without leaving a single trace. All their belongings and vehicles are still here, so where the hell did they go?!?!"

"It's obvious that we're dealing with special kind of villain" said Naomasa. "A villain that has the power to take people away"

Naomasa then pulls out a picture of one of the League of villain's Mr. Compress.

"For all we know is that it could be the work of the League of villains" said Naomasa. "However it also could be that we're dealing with a new kind of villain, someone that we never heard of before. And if that's the case, then we need to figure out who this person is and find out what happened to these people"

Meanwhile in a different part of the country as Maka was walking around the city while humming to himself while carrying a small bag of dolls.

"Collecting dolls is fun!" Maka thought to himself as he continues humming to himself. "I wished I had a friend that would play with me"

Maka then stops for a moment as he spots a muscular girl sitting alone near the park bench.

"Who's that?" Maka thought to himself.

(End of flashback)


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164

Back at the spa bathhouse as the girls and Midnight had just defeated the Resistance Captain.

"Are you sure he won't attack us?" said Jiro.

"Don't worry about him" said Midnight. "My super move can put anyone to sleep for a whole day, he isn't going anywhere"

She then turns her attention towards Jiro, Tsuyu, and Toru with a faint smile.

"You girls came just in time, I'm extremely proud of you all" said Midnight.

"Oh Midnight Sensei, you did most of the work" said Toru. "You don't have to thank us"

"What about the others girls?" said Midnight.

"The rest went outside to find anyone who needed help" said Jiro. "The whole shelter is compromised with the Resistance"

"Does that mean... he's here..." said Toru getting a little worried.

"Unlikely" said Midnight as she then begins to sit down on the ground. "That bastard wouldn't sent an army if he was coming here, he most likely do it himself"

"I guess we're lucky he didn't show then" said Toru.

"Even so, this place isn't safe anymore" said Midnight. "You girls should get out of the shelter as soon as possible, everyone else probably has done the same thing by now..."

"Unless some of them are fighting those guys" Midnight thought to herself.

"Right!" said the girls as they begin to leave.

Tsuyu stops and turns around.

"Aren't you coming Midnight Sensei?" said Tsuyu.

"I'll be fine" said Midnight. "Just... let me rest for a bit. You girls watch out for any soldiers"

"Ok..." said Tsuyu as she leaves to catch up with Jiro and Toru.

Midnight sighs to herself quietly as she still tries to forget about what happened.

"I'm so sorry..." said Midnight quietly.

Unaware to her, Yoshinori's eyes begin to open as he was waking up from being knocked out. He then reaches slowly into his pocket and pulls out a syringe.

Back outside as Tsuyu, Jiro, and Toru were running towards the direction of the shelter entrance when they ran into the rest of their classmates.

"Jiro!" Shouted Momo. "Thank goodness you guys are ok"

"Same goes for you" said Jiro. "But..."

She begins to look around.

"Where's Kaminari?" said Jiro.

"Plus Shjio, Sato, and Aoyama" said Tsuyu.

"And Ojiro!" said Toru.

"Shjio and the others are probably with some of the Revengers" said Kirishima.

"Thank goodness" said Toru.

"However, we don't know where Kaminari is" said Hiryu. "But I'm sure he's safe somewhere"

"You don't know!" said Jiro while freakin our just a bit. "What if he's in danger!"

"He'll be fine" said Tetsutetsu. "Besides we got to get out of the shelter anyway"

"Not without him!" said Jiro.

"We don't have much time to argue about it" said Momo. "We got to get outside of the shelter"

"B-But..." said Jiro.

"They're right Jiro" said Tsuyu. "We got to get to out of here, I'm sure he's fine"

"Besides, I'm sure he isn't alone" said Toru. "He's probably with one of the Revengers"

"Kaminari will be fine, let's get out here and we'll meet the rest once this is over" said Todoroki.

Jiro still looked worried but had no choice as they all begin to head towards the entrance out of the shelter.

Meanwhile back where Shishikura, Nagamasa, Camie, Shindo, and Shikkui had just rescued Kaminari, Tatami and Recovery Girl from Kenichi and some of the resistance soldiers. Tatami was trying to figure out what to say to Shindo about her situation.

She begins to walk closer to him as he looks over.

"Shindo..." said Tatami.

"Oh, what is it? Also I'm so glad your safe" said Shindo. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you"

"Yeah, I'm really grateful you came to save me" said Tatami as she puts her hand behind her head.

"Ok... Nows the time" Tatami thought to herself.

"Listen babe..." said Tatami. "There's something I need to-"

"Hey who's that!" Shouted Camie as she points to two mysterious figures heading towards them.

As everyone looked over and closely saw Justin and Shoji flying towards them, Shoji was carrying Aoyama in his normal arms against his chest.

"That's Shoji... and Aoyama!" said Kaminari as both Shoji and Justice land safely on the ground.

"Mis Shuzenji! Aoyama is in serious trouble, you got to heal him" said Shoji as his other arms go back to normal.

"I'll try" said Recovery Girl as she and Shoji get to a save place to try and heal him.

Justin sighs in relief.

"We made it just in time..." said Justin.

"What happened out there!?!?" said Shinso as she and the others run up to him.

As Justin was explaining what happened to the others, Tatami stood there in silence as she couldn't tell him about the baby.

"Wow, that shiny boy took out two high ranking resistance officers?" said Camie. "That's really lit"

"Yes, but I'm afraid my teaches may have gotten him into serious trouble" said Justin as she covers his face. "I'm such a horrible teacher"

"Your not horrible, you did your best!" said Camie.

"Besides, your one of the best America heroes" said Kaminari. "He just over did it is all"

As Recovery Girl finished using her quirk on Aoyama she begins to look worried.

"Any luck?" said Shoji.

"I did the best I can, and he has a good chance of surviving if we're carful.." said Recovery Girl. "However he needs to be in a medical emergency room, however this shelter is currently under attack and everyone is either scrambled around or killed. I'm not so sure... if he can ever fight again..."

"No..." said Shoji.

"Wait a minute... what do you mean he might never fight again!" said Kaminari.

"I said I'm not sure, he could recover well with my quirk..." said Recovery Girl. "However he still needs to be in a hospital room to fully recover normally"

"Then we have to make sure nothing happens" said Nagamasa.

"I'm sure we can handle these guys no matter what!" said Shinso.

Somewhere in a different part of the shelter as Mikami and two other soldiers were on top of a random building when Kenichi flys in and lands next to them.

"Mikami! Kagome, Maka, and Yoshinori are down!" said Kenichi.

"That's no good" said Mikami. "They haven't activated... that, did they?"

"Of course not, if they did we would've gotten signals about it" said Kenichi. "However we still got time to escape before they do"

"That is unnecessary" said Mikami. "Besides, Sayo is probably taking down a few freaks as we speak. If your not careful, she could take away that title of General from you"

"I don't care about the title right now!" said Kenichi. "If we're not careful and get the hell out of here quickly, we will all be fried!"

"Your doubting our strength Kenichi" said Mikami. "Lord Zibran isn't gonna like that, besides..."

Mikami begins to smile sisterly

"If anyone is gonna finish the job here and become general" said Mikami. "It's her"

Meanwhile back where Aizawa and the other teachers were. Sayo was now once again tied up by Sekijiro's blood control while Aizawa staring at her with his eyes with everyone else surrounding her.

"It's over" said Aizawa as Sayo was extremely pissed about being defeated. "You lost"

Sayo was staring at him with extreme hatred towards Aizawa and the others.

"Wow... that took longer then I thought" said Johnny.

"Yeah, she is a very formidable opponent indeed" said S.N.I.P.E.

Aizawa slowly walks towards her as he begins to talk.

"What's the reason behind this attack" said Aizawa. "I had a feeling you bastards knew the location to this place, so what made Zibran decide to strike us now"

Sayo then chuckles a bit.

"Simple" said Sayo. "Some of your brats took down two of our generals"

"What!?!?" said Aizawa.

"Yeah, Zibran was a bit annoyed about that" said Sayo. "However he took this as an opportunity to strike! since you freaks took out our generals, it's only fair that we decided to raid you here. Of course we were originally going to attack this place after that brat with One For All lost to our lord Zibran. But he thought it was only fitting to see the look on that traitors face when he finds out he was too late to save anyone here"

"Traitor?" said Number 13.

"That's right you dumb bitch, he gave up on his humanity to become a freak" said Sayo. "I maybe one of you, but at least I'm on the right side of history"

"Oh give me a break with that stupid 'right side of history' crap" said Johnny. "Your so called lord became a soulless metal maniac by abandoning his human body, how is that not abandoning his humanity"

"I never said he didn't" said Sayo. "However our lord Zibran abandon his quirkless body to fight and eliminate all of you freak, that is way different then becoming a freak to get recognition! He's fighting for equality and justice for all Quirkless people, the same people you all ignore for years!!!"

"God, will you just shut up about this stupid crap you call justice" said Sekijiro. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of terrorist scumbags who think their somehow the real heroes"

"We are the real heroes! Unlike you we don't fight for ourselves, we fight for true justice!!!" Shout Sayo.

"Enough talk, where is Zibran" said Aizawa. "If he's fighting for 'true justice' like you said... why isn't he here risking his life while you and the other resistance soilders are fighting and risking your lives here"

Sayo begins to laugh.

"You're an idiot" said Sayo. "Zibran can't risk his life, because he can't die. Also, he's currently on a mission right now. He sent us for our purpose of getting a promotion. In other words he doesn't see you guys as a true threat, that's why he isn't here"

"That's ridiculous, no one is immortal especially him" said Aizawa.

"Oh come on you stupid degenerate male" said Sayo. "You all saw him come back from the dead, what more proof do you need"

Sayo slowly gets a hold of the Syringe of Zibran's blood without anyone noticing.

"Besides, as we speak Zibran is completing his mission" said Sayo with a sinister grin on her face.

Meanwhile in a completely different area in japan. Zibran was standing in a large crater that was caused by an unknown force as Mr Manzo was completely terrified from what he saw from afar. Zibran had an extreme terrified look on his face as whatever happened here, terrified him to his cold metal body.

"These freaks..." Zibran said to himself as he clenches his fist while still a bit traumatized from what happened. "Are a danger to this planet... all life as we know it... is at risk..."

(More information in the future)

(Authors Note: wow... I'm extremely sorry this took so long to come out. A lot of stuff has happened but I'm back. The main reason why I was gone for so long is because I was having a very hard time coming up with a battle scenario with Sayo and the teachers, but I've decided to just skip the battle and go straight towards this. Again I'm really sorry I didn't have time to come out with this chapter, I'm already working on the next chapter as we speak and I'll have that one out soon. I hope you can forgive me with this sudden hiatus. Anyway hope to see you again very soon!)


End file.
